Einziger Ausweg, verschollen auf einer Insel
by gugi28
Summary: Was passiert wenn Dumbledore die Streiterein zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins satt hat? Er verfrachtet die Übeltäter auf eine einsamen Insel! Chaos vorprogrammiert! Komplett! HD,Slash,Lemon
1. Default Chapter

Hallo Leute! –lach-, winkewinke- (scheiß Teletabbi)  
  
Nana, nicht gleich mit Tomaten und Unterhosen schießen, (hey Du, deinen Waschlappen und angesabberter Zahnbürste kannst dir behalten...grummel, davonschleich) ich bin trotzdem hier, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht! Ich habe euch ja gewarnt! Ich NERVE! Also ich weiß nicht ob diese Geschichte toll, lustig oder langweilig wird. Keine Ahnung. Auch habe ich sie DIESMAL noch nicht fertig geschrieben, sondern schreibe die Kapitel der Reihe nach. Wann ich jedoch dazu komme weiter zu schreiben kann ich nicht sagen, da ich noch eine andere Story laufen habe, in einem anderen Forum. Aber ihr habt Glück! Ich schreibe sehr schnell.  
  
-räusper- Ähm, also ja nicht ungehalten werden – ja du! Schau nicht so böse. Ich sag ja schon was Sache ist! Zuerst! Ohne Kommis geht's nicht weiter –urbösebin- -habMörderblickaufgesetzt-. Hihi.  
  
Die Geschichte heißt: Einziger Ausweg – verschollen auf einer einsamen Insel.  
  
Inhalt: AAALLLSSSOOO, was hält ihr von der Idee dass Dumbledore die Nase voll hat von Slytherin und Gryffindor? Was passiert wenn auch dieser mal wütend darüber wird dass Harry und Draco sich immer wieder streiten? Was passiert wenn er die beiden loswerden will? Sagen wir für ein bis zwei Wochen?  
  
–teuflischgrins- Nun. DA IST DIE HÖLLE LOS!!! –lach- Jedenfalls betrifft es nicht nur Draco und Harry sondern noch zwei andere, mehr will ich nicht verraten. Die Frage ist eher – was passiert wenn man auf sich selber gestellt ist? Was passiert wenn man miteinander auskommen muss? Gibt es noch andere Bewohner auf der Insel? Gefährliche Geschöpfe die aus der Zauberwelt stammen oder Urwesen? Voodoo-Zauber? Und so weiter? Werden die Jungs warm miteinander –sorry, wollte jetzt nicht zweideutig werden – hehe. Ich denke, ihr müsst lesen!!!  
  
Ich hoffe, ich bringe es gut zustande und ihr habt was zu lachen. Ich werde versuchen es lustiger zu gestalten.  
  
Parings: Harry/Draco und.....???  
  
Rating: R Achtung: Slash, Lemon! (wobei Lemon etwas später kommen wird.) ALSO: wer es nicht mag dass sich zwei Jungs im laufe der Geschichte näher kommen, muss leider gehen. Tut leid! Es wird nämlich verdammt heiß und ich beschreibe ALLES..-hysterischlach- Trotzdem hoffe ich einige Anhänger zu finden denen meine Geschichte gefallen wird!!! Hehe.  
  
Mir gehören keine Charaktere –heul- nur der JKR. Ich liebe und ich hasse sie! Gemein –traurigdavonschlürf-  
  
Leute! Fleißig Reviews schreiben, vielleicht hat die/der eine oder andere auch einige Ideen oder Wünsche die man mit einbringen könnte? Nur her damit! Ich beiße ja nicht. So, jetzt halte ich euch nicht länger auf meine Süßen, ich stelle nun das erste Chap online! Habe auch bisher nur dieses Chap geschrieben. Wie lange diese Geschichte wird, Mann ich hab keine Ahnung! Lassen wir uns alle überraschen, denn meistens schreiben sich die Hauptdarsteller von selber und anders als ich vorhin sicherlich dachte....aber nun....  
  
VIEL SPAß!!!! –JAUL –blödrumhüpf-  
  
Ach – sorry- ich nochmals....wer mich noch nicht kennt...ich liebe Happy Ends...und die gibt's bei mir immer!!!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy! Wie oft muss ich es Ihnen eigentlich noch sagen! Ihre Streitigkeiten und Rauferein können sie wo anders austragen, aber nicht in meinem Unterricht, VERSTANDEN! Auseinander mit ihnen! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin! Und sehen sie mich nicht so an Mister Malfoy! Diesmal trifft es leider auch ihr Haus! Ich hoffe inständig, das es das letzte Mal war dass ich unserem Haus Punkte abziehen muss!"brauste Snape wütend auf als er bei den beiden Jugendlichen ankam und diese nun auseinander zerrte.  
  
„Ich werde dies Professor Dumbledore berichten müssen! Sie beide verhalten sich durchaus leider zu kindisch, nicht ihrem Alter entsprechend!"zischte er weiter und rauschte zu seinem Pult. Die gesamte Klasse war Mucksmäuschen still und Harry und Draco konnten sich nur verdattert ansehen. Eigentlich war es, wie immer, jeden Tag das gleiche! Oder genau genommen, seit dem Snape sie gezwungen hatte, gemeinsam einen Trank zu brauen. Malfoy hatte die dumme Angewohnheit Potter herum zu kommandieren, während Harry es sich nicht gefallen lassen wollte, so von Malfoy behandelt zu werden. Und der Trank? Tja, diesmal ging dieser gründlich daneben.  
  
Harry starrte hasserfüllt vor sich hin und fragte sich was Dumbledore wohl dazu sagen würde. Malfoy hingegen knirschte mit seinen Zähnen „Das ist alles nur Deine Schuld POTTER"zischte er seinem Erzfeind zu, wobei Harry nun hart auf mit der Faust den Tisch schlug und Malfoy wütend ansah. „ICH habe nicht darum gebeten mit dir hier zu sitzen und gemeinsam einen Trank zu brauen! Wenn du jemanden dafür verantwortlich machen willst, dann Snape und nicht mich!"Genau in diesem Augenblick ertönte schrill die Glocke und die beiden Jungen standen ruckartig auf, sodass ihre Stühle fast synchron umkippten und krachend liegen blieben.  
  
Lautes Geschnatter erfüllte den Raum, wobei alle schon genervt waren dass sich Harry und Malfoy immer wieder in die Wolle bekamen. Permanent wurden deshalb Punkte abgezogen und Hermine und Ron konnten Harry so oft ins Gewissen reden wie sie wollten, es half nichts. Kopfschüttelnd zogen die beiden Freunde nun von Dannen, beachteten Harry gar nicht.  
  
Malfoy und Harry standen sich gegenüber, ihre Nasen berührten sich schon fast. Draco Malfoy konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er jemals Potters Augen so nahe an seinen vorfinden konnte. Eisblau vs. Smaragdgrün. Eine geheimnisvolle Mischung. Wenn die beiden Jungs doch nur wüssten, was sie noch alles erwarten würden! „Man sieht sich Malfoy"zischte Harry und atmete heftig ein und aus. „Immer, POTTER"schnarrte Malfoy zurück. Harry packte seine Sachen und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang ab. Malfoy hingegen sank wieder in seinen Stuhl, den er gerade aufgestellt hatte und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal wieso er und Potter sich immer streiten mussten. Er konnte nicht anders! So bald er ihn sah, musste er ihn provozieren, ihm klar machen, wer hier der Boss war!  
  
Harry eilte seinen Freunden hinterher „Hey wartet! Was habt ihr denn auf einmal?"fragte er unschuldig wie ein Engel es nur tun konnte. Doch Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an als wäre er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
  
„Das fragst du noch Harry? Jedes Mal ist es das gleiche! Du und Malfoy könnte es einfach nicht lassen! Er provoziert dich immer wieder und du steigst noch drauf ein! Wie kindisch naiv du doch bist! Da muss ich Snape das erste Mal Recht geben!"ereiferte sich Hermine und Ron nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Aber, aber...."  
  
„Was Harry? Hermine hat Recht! Wegen dir bekommen wir andauernd Punkte abgezogen"wütete Ron nun und verstand seinen besten Freund nicht wieso er auf Malfoy immer wieder ansprang und ihn nicht abblitzen ließ.  
  
„Harry, ich weiß, Malfoy ist der größte Arsch hier in der Schule, aber so kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen!"versuchte Ron Harry es begreiflich zu machen, wobei sie nun zügig zum nächsten Unterricht schritten.  
  
„Ach ja? Das sagt genau der Richtige, RON! Was ist denn mit dir und Blaise Zabini? Er ist genauso ein Arsch wie Malfoy und beleidigt dich immer wieder und du? Du steigst genauso drauf ein!"nun wurde Harry auch wütend, wobei Ron nur schnaubte.  
  
„Ja kann schon sein, aber ich reiße mich wenigstens zusammen wenn wir bei Snape Unterricht haben! Im Gegensatz zu Dir!"Beide Jungen standen sich nun gegenüber und keiften sich lauthals an. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wollte Harry begreiflich machen dass sie ihn verstand, aber Streitereien brachten absolut nichts. Harry verstummte und ließ schuldbewusst seine Schultern hängen, murmelte ein „tut mir echt leid Leute"wobei Ron und Hermine nun nachgaben, Harry trösteten.  
  
Beide wussten, wie schwer es war Malfoys Attacken auszuweichen und Harry hatte es bei Gott nicht leicht. „Beinahe könnte man glauben, ihr zwei seid ein altes Ehepaar. So als bräuchtet ihr einander!"grinste Ron nun und erntete einen Seitenhieb von Harry. „Gar nicht wahr Ron! Ich HASSE Malfoy, kapier das endlich!"Harry stürmte davon und Hermine lächelte leise vor sich hin. Das was Ron eben gesagt hatte, traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste....  
  
Nun, Harry hatte bereits einige Freundinnen gehabt, doch mehr als ein Kuss war Hermine nicht bekannt. Generell waren ihre Freunde etwas schüchtern, nur so konnte sie sich das Verhalten der beiden Freunde erklären. Auch Ron hatte es versucht, aber mehr als küssen war bei ihm nicht passiert. Hermine hingegen hatte seit einiger Zeit einen neuen Freund aus dem Hause Rawenclaw. Er kam dieses Jahr neu an ihre Schule, wechselte von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts und war von Anfang an Hermine verfallen. Schüchtern hatten sie sich wochenlang näher kennen gelernt und gestern das erste Mal eine richtig heiße Nacht miteinander verbracht.  
  
„Jaja Hermine, wir beneiden dich alle"zischte Ron nun, der Hermines Gedanken anscheinend erraten hatte, wobei diese nun bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot wurde.  
  
„Was kann den ich dafür dass ich ES schon getan habe und ihr zwei noch nicht?"meinte sie nun wütend und trug dabei ihre Nase hoch.  
  
„Nichts Hermine! Aber glaubst du, Harry und ich hätten nicht schon alles versucht um bei einem Mädchen zu landen?"  
  
„Tja, vielleicht seid ihr ja schwul"rutschte es ihr raus und marschierte davon. Verdattert mit offenem Mund blieb Ron jetzt mitten im Gang stehen „SCHWUL? Sag mal tickst du nicht mehr richtig Hermine??!!!"rief Ron nun aufgebracht und eilte seiner Freundin hinterher. Wild redete er auf sie ein und gestikulierte dabei mit seinen Händen. Hermine blieb unbeeindruckt.  
  
Gegen Abend saßen Ron und Harry zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und lästerten über Hermine. Wie sie bloß auf die Idee kommen konnte, dass sie beide schwul wären. Hermine saß etwas abseits und tat so als würde sie interessiert ein Buch lesen. Sie konnte sich genau ausmalen, wie die beiden über sie herzogen.  
  
Ob da doch etwas Wahres dran war? Durchaus konnte es aber auch sein dass sie eben noch nicht die richtigen Mädchen gefunden hatten. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja sogar geirrt. Denn als Harry mit dieser Melissa zusammen war, schien er sehr glücklich gewesen zu sein, bis Malfoy sie ihm ausgespannt hatte und nach kurzer Zeit fallen ließ. Der Hass auf Malfoy war Harry nicht zu verdenken. Nun seufzte sie, legte das Buch beiseite und schritt mutig ihren Freunden entgegen.  
  
„Hey, seid ihr noch immer sauer auf mich?"fragte sie gelangweilt, wobei die beiden starr ins Feuer blickten. „Hallo? Ich habe euch was gefragt?"meinte sie nun etwas forscher, wobei ihre besten Freunde sie nun wütend anblickten. Augenblicklich fing ein kleines Streitgespräch an und Hermine entschuldigte sich bei den beiden. Auch sie räumten ein, nicht immer richtig gehandelt zu haben. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun vor dem Feuer und versuchten heraus zu finden, wieso die beiden Jungs noch immer keine Freundinnen hatten. Es gab nur eine Erklärung – sobald Ron oder Harry eine in Aussicht hatten, kamen Malfoy und Zabini daher und schnappten ihnen diese weg. Kurz hatten diese dann ihren Spaß, langweilten sich aber dann und ließen sie fallen wie heiße Kohlestücke.  
  
Melissa hatte sich sogar bei Harry entschuldigt, wollte diesen sogar zurück haben, doch Harry hatte angewidert abgelehnt. Er wollte kein Mädchen haben, dass Malfoy kurz für sein Vergnügen missbraucht hatte. Als wäre diese befleckt mit Malfoys Speichel. Igitt!  
  
„L-Leute....also...ihr...müsst...augenblicklich...zu...uff"Neville kam herein gestürmt und hielt sich die Seiten, keuchte ununterbrochen. Sein Gesicht lief dabei rot an.  
  
„Was ist denn Neville? Beruhig dich doch erst Mal!"Harry schien etwas nervös zu sein, denn wenn Neville so aufgebracht war, konnte dies nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
  
„Dumbledore...will...euch...beide...sehen...Ron...Harry...sofort...hab...ihn..getroffen"endete er und schnappte tief nach Luft, ließ sich in die Couch fallen.  
  
„WAS?"Kam es von beiden und sahen sich verdattert an „Was will denn der....oh Gott"Harry riss die Augen auf und schluckte.  
  
„Harry? Ich habe Angst wenn du so schaust"quiekte Ron nun und wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Dumbledore würde sie beide sprechen wollen, JETZT. Und das aus nur einem Grund: ihre Streitereien mit den Slytherins. Ron schluckte hart und stand zittrig auf. Harry folgte.  
  
„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden"versuchte Hermine ihre beiden Freunde zu beruhigen und schupste sie Richtung Ausgang. Hermine schluckte hart, denn kurz vorher hatte sie Dumbledore gesprochen und dessen Bitte erfüllt. Sie wusste, was auf die beiden zukommen würde und wünschte ihnen dabei viel Glück. Möge Merlin sie beschützen.  
  
Wie geprügelte Hunde schlichen Ron und Harry nebeneinander her und sagten kein Wort. Bald waren sie angekommen, flüsterten das Passwort und der Wasserspeier öffnete sich. Eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein. Ängstlich schlichen sie nach oben und blieben geschockt stehen.  
  
„Malfoy? Zabini?"sagten Ron und Harry aus einem Mund. Die beiden angesprochenen zuckten merklich zusammen und drehten sich herum.  
  
„Was wollt ihr denn hier?"blaffte Malfoy sie an und musterte Harry von oben bis unten.  
  
„Dumbledore wollte uns sehen"sagte Harry nun ruhig und Ron bewunderte seinen Freund dass er es schaffte, so cool dabei zu bleiben. Malfoy und Zabini rissen die Augen auf, sahen sich gegenseitig verdattert an.  
  
„Nun, uns wollte er auch sprechen"kam es leise von Zabini und wurde nervös.  
  
„Was will er denn von uns?"meinte Ron nun ängstlich.  
  
„Mensch Wiesel, woher sollen wir dass denn wissen!"keifte Malfoy den Rotschopf an.  
  
„Halts Maul Malfoy"konterte Harry nun und strafte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick.  
  
Die vier lieferten sich ein reizendes Duell aus Schimpfwörtern wobei Dumbledore nun ins Büro trat und dies schweigend verfolgte.  
  
„RUHE!"rief er nun aus, als es ihm zu bunt wurde und augenblicklich verstummten alle, sahen ihren Professor und Schulleiter ängstlich an, entschuldigten sich leise.  
  
„Ihr lässt mir keine andere Wahl"meinte Dumbledore nun gefährlich ruhig. „Ich habe jahrelang mit angesehen wie Gryffindor und Slytherin sich gegenseitig zugesetzt haben, doch ihr vier, habt dass Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Da hilft nur eines!"  
  
Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes standen vier Gepäcksstücke vor ihnen.  
  
„Ich habe mir in meiner Abwesenheit erlaubt, eure notwendigsten Sachen zusammenpacken zu lassen. Ihr werdet heute noch abreisen und..."  
  
„Wohin Professor?"fragte Harry nun vorsichtig und Dumbledore schnaufte empört.  
  
„Das wirst du schon sehen Harry. Ihr werdet so lange zusammen leben, bis ihr endlich miteinander auskommt. So lange werde ich euch nicht zurückholen. Ihr seid hiermit vom Unterricht suspendiert"Sprachlos starrten die vier Jungen Dumbledore an, konnten nicht verstehen was in ihm gefahren war.  
  
„Aber, aber..."versuchte es Malfoy  
  
„Kein Aber Mister Malfoy! Ich bin der Meinung, ihr seid das größte Problem hier an dieser Schule und ihr werdet eure Differenzen gefälligst beiseite schaffen. Ob ihr es wollt oder nicht! Wenn ihr dazu nicht im Stande seid, werdet ihr ewig dort bleiben, also überlegt es euch. Und nun viel Spaß!"  
  
Wieder erfolgte ein Schlenker und der Platz, wo die vier noch vorher gestanden hatten, inkl. Gepäck war nun leer. Dumbledore seufzte müde und ließ sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen. Er hoffte, die vier Streithähne lernten endlich miteinander auszukommen oder er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Denn eines hatte er sich vorgenommen, er würde es nicht zulassen, aufgrund seines weichen Herzens sie vorzeitig zurück zu holen. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Nun waren sie auf sich alleine gestellt. Merlin möge ihnen helfen. Doch um die vier im Auge zu behalten, hatte er mit einem alten Freund Kontakt aufgenommen, der sie bewachen würde.  
  
Plopp!  
  
„AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Malfoy griff sich an den Kopf und sah sich verdattert um.  
  
„Scheiße! Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?"Draco Malfoy sah sich um. Sein Blick glitt über den weiläufigen Ozean, wobei eine Brise Wind sein Haar durchstöberte. Salzige Luft drang in seine Nase. Er erkannte einen unendlich langen Sandstrand, große Palmen die sich im Wind bogen und eine kleine, aber wunderschöne zweistöckige Holzhütte, die etwas abseits zu erkennen war.  
  
„Malfoy, wieso schreist du so verdammt!"meldete sich Harry genervt zu Wort. Sofort drehte sich dieser um und starrte Harry an, der seinen Umhang abgenommen hatte und diesen in Händen hielt. Der Wind presste sein Hemd an die Brust, genauso wie die Hosen und Malfoy sah zum ersten Mal die gesamte Silhouette von Harry Potter. Schon längst war ihm aufgefallen dass sich Potter verändert hatte. Nun, er war, wie er selber, zu einem Mann herangereift. Und hätte er nicht diese dämliche Brille auf, würde er nicht einmal so übel aussehen, dieses Narbengesicht.  
  
„Was? Du auch hier? Und wo ist Blaise eigentlich und Wiesel?"fragte er Harry nun und dieser zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Suchend sah er sich um, konnte aber Niemanden außer sich beide ausfindig machen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich, aber die Insel ist klasse! Endlich Ferien am Meer!"schon packte er seine Tasche und marschierte hinüber zu der Holzhütte. Malfoy starrte ihn hinterher, wobei ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dass er genau auf dessen knackigen Hintern gestarrte hatte. Schnell packte auch er sein Zeug und holte Harry nun bald ein.  
  
„Wir müssen Zabini suchen gehen"  
  
„Ehrlich? Wow, auf die Idee wäre ich nie gekommen"verarschte Harry ihn.  
  
„Ach halts Maul Potter"zischte nun dieser beleidigt.  
  
„Du kannst mich mal Malfoy! Ich sehe mir mal die Hütte an, ziehe mich um und dann gehe ich Ron suchen."  
  
„Fein! Ich ziehe mich auch um und dann gehe ICH Blaise suchen!"  
  
„Dann tu das doch!"  
  
„Mache ich auch!"  
  
Aufgebracht liefen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, wobei Harry nun schneller ging und als erstes die Türe der Hütte öffnete. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallo Leute!!!!!!  
  
Ich hoffe doch sehr dass ich es endlich schaffe, dieses Chap hoch zu laden! Den ganzen Tag schon habe ich damit Probleme und kann es nicht hoch laden. Doch wenn ihr es seht, hat es endlich geklappt! Hehe!  
  
Ähm, vorab möchte ich einigen Filmen danken, die mich dazu inspiriert haben, dieses Chap aufregend zu mischen. Zuerst wäre da einmal „The beach", dann wäre da noch „Indiana Jones"und zum Schluss natürlich „Jurassic Park!"Die drei bekommen von mir das goldene Gummibärli! –blödgrins-  
  
Jedenfalls könnt ihr euch dann schon mal vorstellen, was da noch alles passieren wird. Klarerweise werden noch andere Ideen mit einfließen die nichts mit den Filmen zu tun haben. Aber wenn ihr interessiert seid, dann bitte – LESEN!! Hihi  
  
SO! Ich bin ja so was von begeistert dass mir gleich soooooo viele geschrieben haben!!! –ganzvielgrins-  
  
Und natürlich muss ich darauf hin gleich mal antworten, ist ja eh klar!!  
  
----------------------  
  
Angelfall: na bitte mein Engel! Hiermit wird dir dein Wunsch erfüllt! Aber das gleiche gilt ja auch für dich! Brav schreiben und weiterhin so geheimnisvolle Sachen mit einbringen! Und vor allem Harry Draco Sachen. Hihi. Eh klar! Ich weiß nicht ob ich immer dazu komme zu schreiben, da ich arbeiten muss und erst Abends die Möglichkeit habe –snief-. Aber ich werde mich immer wieder beeilen. Hab dich lieb!! Bussis  
  
Anni: hiermit wird dir dein Wunsch erfüllt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  
  
Leseteufel: Hallo meine süße Maus! Hier werden alle Deine Fragen beantwortet! Nein, Blaise wird hier nicht als böser dargestellt, gar nicht! Ich bin gespannt wie dir jetzt die Story gefällt! Sollten einige Lacher dabei sein, oder auch nicht. Aber mal sehen wie sie sich entwickelt!! Knutschis an dich!!  
  
GefallenerEngel: ehrlich? Hatte noch keiner die Idee? –freu!- Echt cool!! Na dann bin ich ja mal da die erste, juhui! Bin gespannt wie dir das nächste Teil gefällt! Knutschis!  
  
Deedochan: hehe! Siehst! Hast gewonnen! Die Vermutungen sind ja so was von richtig! Aber das war ja nicht schwer zu erraten. Das was spannend wird ist, wie kommen sie zusammen und wann! Denn anfangs gibt es nur Annäherungen und nichts weiter und dann. Hm... Macht ja nichts wenn du nicht gleich die erste bist! Deshalb vergesse ich dich doch trotzdem nicht!! Klar, hier, bekommst gleich mehrere Keksis! Selbstgebacken! Knuddelsknutsch!!! Bussi  
  
Verrückte Hutmacherin: ja! Genialer Einfall! Genau! Die könnten doch mal streiten wer oben liegen darf....überleg....hehe. Na hoffentlich gefällt dir dann der weiter Verlauf! Ich gebe mir Mühe!  
  
Phoenixfeder: Schön dich wieder zu lesen! Juhui! Jaaaa, die Idee gefällt mir! –nochmalsüberlegentu- Könnte hinkommen! Das wäre voll genial. Mal sehen was sich da machen lässt! Hast noch eine?  
  
Black Nightleaf: jeb, endlich hats der Server geschnallt dass ich endlich eines reinstellen will! Hatte dauernd Probleme damit –grummel- Bin gespannt wie dir jetzt Chap 2 gefällt –händereib- Schreibst dann wieder?  
  
Kaefer: Hey Heike-Käferlein! Ja, damit kannst rechnen. Dann solle es nach deinem Geschmack sein! Sie streiten und sie lieben sich – auf das ist es aufgebaut! Bin gespannt wie du es dann findest! Also brav weiter lesen! Würde mich wieder über ein Kommi freuen!!  
  
Kasseopeia: noch ne klasse Schreiberin! Ich verehre deine Story! –michtiefverneig- Aber kann es sein dass da schon länger nichts mehr kam? –snief- Oder hab ich's ned geschnallt? –hilfe!- Will mehr von deiner Geschichte lesen!!!! Schnell her damit!! Weißt was? Also, wir beamen uns dort hin und suchen die mal, hm? Dann kannst dir einen aussuchen und ich auch, dann haben wir dort auch Spaß –blödgrins!-  
  
the-memory-remains: Sehr brav! Wussta ja, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen!!! Hehe! Aber hier passiert jetzt so einiges. Schnell lesen!!! Knutschis  
  
So meine Süßen! Wie schon oben erwähnt, versuche ich regelmäßig zu schreiben, kann aber dann schon einige Tage dauern da ich nicht immer dazu komme! Also bitte habt Geduld mit mir! Ich lasse euch nicht hängen und ich versuche schnell voran zu kommen. UND, diese Geschichte wird vollendet werden. Keine Bange! Aber ich möchte sie gut schreiben, deshalb brauche ich auch Zeit. Das versteht ihr doch oder? Nana! Nicht mit Gurken werfen! Ich bleib ja eh da!! Hab ja gesagt, so schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los. Also, hier geht's los! Viel Spaß!!! Und ja brav schreiben!!!  
  
Eure für immer  
  
Gugi!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Malfoy stolperte im Sand Harry hinterher, der anscheinend keine Mühe hatte, normal wie ein Mensch zu laufen. Malfoy war insgeheim froh dass Harry vorgegangen war, es war doch zu blöd in solchen teuren Schuhen wie auf rohen Eiern zu laufen. Nur damit kein Sand in jede einzelne Pore des Schuhes eindringen konnte. Diese Schuhe waren verdammt teuer gewesen! Harry machte sich bereits daran den Knauf der Türe zu betätigen und diesen zu drehen, als er sich umdrehte und Malfoy herumtorkeln sah.  
  
„Sag mal Malfoy, haben dir deine Eltern nicht gezeigt wie man richtig geht oder bist du besoffen?!"grinste Harry nun und wenn Blicke töten könnten – Harry würde schon längst umfallen.  
  
„Sehr witzig Potter! Im Gegensatz zu Dir habe ich wertvolle Markenschuhe an, aus reinem Leder! Nicht solche Hauspantoffeln wie du"zischte er angewidert und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dieser arrogante, eingebildete Schnösel ging ihm jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Und wenn er nur ein weiteres Wort sagen würde, dann wäre der bisherige „Frieden"vorbei. Malfoy hingegen wunderte sich wieso Harry nichts sagte, denn er hatte sich schon weiter Antworten überlegt, wie er Potter ärgern konnte.  
  
„Was ist? Wieso sagst du nichts?"  
  
„Muss ich auf jeden Dreck antworten, den du verzapfst Malfoy?"  
  
„Also erstens verzapfte ich keinen Dreck! Ich bin ein Malfoy und sage nur Sinnvolles! Und zweitens bist du generell unter meiner Würde weil.......Potter? Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu!"keifte Malfoy nun und verschränkte eingeschnappt seine Arme vor der Brust, da Harry sich staunend in der Hütte umsah. Auch Malfoy ließ seinen Blick schweifen und war weniger beeindruckt. Malfoys Anwesen war damit absolut nichts zu vergleichen, da konnte sich diese kleine Blockhütte hinter einem Felsen verstecken.  
  
Doch war sie ziemlich schlicht und mit allem was man so gebrauchen konnte, ausgestattet. Sobald man zur Türe rein kam, betrat man einen ziemlich großen Raum, der ausschließlich mit Holzmöbeln bestückt war. Etwas links von ihnen standen eine Couch und ein Couchsessel, davor ein kleiner Holztisch und mittig befand sich ein großer Teppich. Die Sonne schickte von der rechten Seite her ihre Strahlen durch zwei mittelgroße Fenster mit Holzrahmen und belegte die Räumlichkeit mit einem gemütlichen, freundlichen Eindruck. Am Ende des Raumes konnte man einen einladenden, wundervoll Kamin entdecken, wobei rechts davon einige Holzscheite gelagert waren. Auch eine kleine Kochnische befand sich in der hintersten, rechten Ecke, doch so wie es aussah, musste man sich die Zutaten schon selber suchen. Harry stand nun in der Mitte des Zimmers, wobei ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass sich hinter der Couch ein kleiner Stiegenaufgang befand und musterte diesen nun neugierig.  
  
Malfoy bemerkte wie Potter den Mund nicht mehr zu bekam und rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
  
„Sag mal Potter, man kann dich wohl mit allem beeindrucken, wie?"schnarrte Malfoy genervt und schnappte sich wieder sein Zeug. Schnell wollte er sich umsehen, sich sein Zimmer aussuchen und auspacken. „Im Gegensatz zu Dir bin ich kein verwöhntes Einzelkind, das sich nicht einmal die Schnürsenkel zubinden kann ohne sich zu sorgen ob es sich dreckig machen könnte. Oh Gott!"rief Harry theatralisch aus und Malfoy verharrte in seiner Bewegung.  
  
„Nimm das sofort zurück Potter. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Erziehung genossen!"zischte er giftig  
  
„Was soll ich zurücknehmen? Dass du widerlich, arrogant, selbstgefällig, behindert, eiskalt, gefühllos, zu blöd für alles bist?"stichelte Harry weiter und riss die Augen mit einem „oh-oh"auf als Malfoy wütend auf ihn zustürzte und ihn zu Boden warf. Ein Bärenfell, welches als Teppich mittig im Zimmer lag, fing Harrys Niederkunft auf und so wälzten sich die beiden Jungen raufend am Boden, wobei sie sich schlugen, kratzten, traten. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kamen die beiden dann doch aus der Puste und Harry sah kurz nach oben, hörte auf sich zu wehren. „Wow"Malfoy hatte schon seine Faust erhoben, als er innehielt.  
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder Potter! Hast du Schiss dass ich doch wieder gewinnen könnte du hässliches Narbengesicht?"Doch Harry reagierte nicht, starrte mit offenem Mund an die Decke, zog seine Hand unter Malfoys Bein hervor, auf der Malfoy vorher kniete und zeigte nach oben. Malfoy, der rittlings auf ihm saß, folgte dem Fingerzeig und starrte nun auch nach oben. Auch sein Mund blieb offen. An der Decke prangte ein riesiger Spiegel, der die beiden Jungen nun in einer ungewöhnlichen, eindeutigen Position zeigte, wobei nun beiden dies klar wurde und auf der Stelle rot wurden. Denn hätten sie keine Kleidung an, würde man meinen, dass...  
  
„Zieh Leine Malfoy! Geh endlich runter von mir hab ich gesagt!"brüllte Harry Malfoy an und entwickelte Kräfte, von denen Draco Malfoy bisher noch nichts wusste. Polternd aufgekommen saß er nun etwas abseits auf dem Boden neben dem Teppich und sah Harry mit offenem Mund zu, wie der sich mürrisch mit hoch rotem Gesicht erhob, seine Kleidung abklopfte und murrend seine Sachen schnappte. Schnell lief dieser die Stufen hoch und verzog sich murmelnd.  
  
Malfoy saß noch immer am Boden, starrte wieder an die Decke und konnte dieses verdammte Bild nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Irgendetwas war geschehen. So wie sie beide an die Decke gestarrt hatten, erstaunt den Mund offen hatten, wie Malfoy auf ihm gesessen hatte, unter ihm den Goldjungen....Malfoy musste schlucken. „Scheiße!"Draco Malfoy rappelte sich hoch, schnappte nun auch sein Zeug und polterte die Treppe hinauf, welche in einen Korridor führte. In diesem Korridor befangen sich links und rechts von ihm jeweils zwei Türen, wobei Draco neugierig eine nach der anderen auf machen wollte um sich sein Zimmer zu suchen. Das Ende des Korridors wurde durch ein kleines Fenster erhellt. Als er die erste Türe öffnete, sah er Harry am Fenster stehen, dieses Zimmer würde auch Malfoy gut gefallen.  
  
„Hey Potter, ich habe mich für dieses Zimmer entschieden!"  
  
„Ich war zuerst hier, hau ab!"  
  
„Ist mir scheiß egal, ich will dieses Zimmer haben, verstanden?"  
  
Malfoy wartete schon auf die zweite Runde Rauferei, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, schnappte sich seine Tasche und zwängte sich zwischen Malfoy und der Türe hindurch, wobei sich ihre Arme streiften und Malfoy den Geruch von Vanille in der Nase hatte. Nanu? Was war denn mit Potter schon wieder los? Wie ein Hündchen folgte er Potter, als dieser die nächste Türe an der linken Seite aufmachte und seine Tasche hinein warf.  
  
„WAS?"blaffte er Malfoy an, der sich nun staunend umblickte.  
  
„Oder sollte ich dieses Zimmer hier nehmen?"  
  
„Mann, Malfoy kannst du dich jetzt endlich entscheiden? Du gehst mir tierisch auf die Nerven"  
  
„Nein, ich kann mich nicht gleich entscheiden"grinste Malfoy süffisant und hinterhältig, verschränkte wieder seine Arme vor der Brust und begutachtete seinen Erzfeind. Harry wurde es allmählich zu bunt, dieser Malfoy raubte ihn noch den letzten Nerv!  
  
„Malfoy, ich frage dich nur einmal, ansonsten schmeiße ich dich eigenhändig aus dem Zimmer. Also: WELCHES ZIMMER WILLST DU HABEN!"Harry starrte Malfoy hasserfüllt an, wobei dieser sein widerwärtiges Grinsen vertiefte. „Hmmmmm, welches ist denn schöner?"Harry verstand sofort auf was Malfoy hinaus wollte und stellte ihm eine Falle. „Mir gefällt das andere Zimmer besser!"meinte er nun ruhig, wobei Malfoy mit einem aufleuchten in den Augen sich umdrehte und meinte „Gut, das ist dann nämlich mein Zimmer"  
  
Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und fragte sich wie er es aushalten sollte, so lange mit Malfoy in einer Hütte zu wohnen! Und wer würde für das Essen sorgen? Denn nirgends wo konnte man einen Kühlschrank oder ähnliches ausmachen. So wie es aussah, mussten sie sich selber um Nahrung kümmern.  
  
Harry raste zur Türe, knallte diese zu und schob den Riegel davor. Seufzend rutschte er die geschlossene Holztüre hinunter und sah sich um. Ein gemütliches Himmelbett stand rechts in der Ecke, bedeckt mit zwei riesigen Kissen und einer Kuscheldecke. Wenigstens würde er hier gut schlafen können, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und stellte fest, dieses Zimmer gefiel ihm besser als das vordere. Erhellt durch ebenso zwei große Fenster, drangen die Nachmittagssonnenstrahlen durch die Fenstergläser und schenkten diesem Raum einen goldenen Schimmer. Außerdem konnte Harry eine Kommode und einen massiven Holzkasten ausfindig machen.  
  
Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und öffnete leise die Türe, lugte hinaus und überprüfte, ob Malfoy zu sehen war. Ihm war es schon peinlich genug, an das Erlebnis unten im Wohnzimmer zu denken. Denn als er den Spiegel erblickt hatte, bekam er das erste Mal mit, wie süß klein und knackig Malfoys Po war und wie lasziv sich dieser auf seinem Becken bewegt hatte. Vergessen waren der Groll und die Rauferei als er hinauf starrte. Doch als Malfoy seiner Deutung gefolgt war und auch mit offenem Mund hinauf starrte, schossen ihm unweigerlich schmutzige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sofort rief er sich deshalb zur Besinnung und schmiss Malfoy von sich hinunter. Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken und außerdem stand er eher auf Mädchen und schon gar nicht auf Malfoy!  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen schritt er auf die gegenüberliegende Türe zu und öffnete diese. Knarrend schwang diese nun auf und gab ein wundervolles, im Bauernstil gebautes Badezimmer frei. Staunend sah er sich um. Ein großes Waschbecken mit Holzumkleidung stach ihm ins Auge. Dazu prangte darüber ein großer Spiegel. Weiters konnte man eine Dusche mit einer Duschwand aus Bambus ausfindig machen und gleich daneben befand sich eine Badewanne. Aber keine kleine! Mindestens vier Leute konnten darin Platz nehmen. Wie komfortabel! Konnte er sich so Bali vorstellen? Auf welcher Insel waren sie überhaupt, verdammt.  
  
„Na bitte, wer hätte das gedacht! Ein eigener Whirlpool für kleine Wasserspiele, wie amüsant! Nicht wahr Potter?"flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Harry zuckte zusammen, spürte den warmen Atem vom Malfoy in seinem Genick.  
  
„Sag mal, musst du dich immer so anschleichen Malfoy? Hast du denn nichts anderes zu tun? Vielleicht dich aus dem Fenster stürzen damit ich endlich wieder nach Hogwarts kann?"meinte Harry nun gedehnt wobei Malfoy kurz sein Gesicht verzog.  
  
„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd Potter! Ich bin genauso wenig erfreut wie du, mit dir hier leben zu müssen. Ich bin einen anderen Stil gewohnt und kein so ein Bettlerleben wie du! Abgesehen davon würde ich lieber mir Pansy hier freiwillig wohnen und auch mit ihr mein Bett teilen, bevor ich dich jede Minute hier sehen muss!"schnarrte Malfoy nun, wobei Harrys Gesicht sich versteinerte.  
  
„Und lieber würde ich mit Snape hier wohnen als mit dir Malfoy! Der weiß nämlich wie man sich aus dem Weg geht"zischte Harry Malfoy zu, der ihm den Weg nach draußen versperrte. So standen sie sich im Millimeterabstand gegenüber und konnten gegenseitig den Atem des anderen im Gesicht spüren. Harry hatte auf einmal einen betörenden Geruch in der Nase, welcher nur von Malfoy stammen konnte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast und keiner bewegte sich nur einen Zentimeter. Es war nicht ab zu streiten dass zwischen den beiden die Funken sprühten.  
  
„Geh endlich aus dem Weg Malfoy!"zischte Harry nun und schlug die Hand weg, die ihm den Weg versperrte. Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was war dass denn gewesen? Hatte Potter das auch gespürt? Dieses Knistern? Sehr merkwürdig. Schon schaute er nach, wo Harry hin wollte. Dieser inspizierte gerade das WC, wobei er schon wieder Malfoy hinter sich hörte.  
  
„Wie bitte? Nur EIN WC? Das soll ja wohl ein Scherz sein!"entrüstete er sich und Harry drehte bald durch. „Malfoy! Akzeptiere es endlich! Du bist hier weder in Hogwarts, noch bei dir zu Hause! Wir müssen uns mit dem abfinden was uns hier geboten wird! Außerdem hätte es ja auch so sein können dass wir uns erst eine Hütte hätten bauen müssen! Also sei endlich mal dankbar für etwas du egoistische Null!"brüllte er Malfoy nun an, der schon eine passende Antwort liefern wollte. Harry wütete an ihm vorbei, riss seine Zimmertüre auf, stapfte hinein und riss sich den Pullover inklusive Hemd vom Oberkörper. Malfoy blieben die Wörter im Hals stecken als er ihm folgte.  
  
Noch nie hatte er Potter halb nackt gesehen. Normalerweise war Harry sehr darauf bemüht nicht all zu viel von sich zu zeigen, doch er war wohl so wütend über Malfoy, der sich schlimmer verhielt als eine lästige Mücke. Zu sehr verärgert bekam er nicht mit, dass ihm dieser wieder gefolgt war und nun mit offenem Mund ihn anstarrte.  
  
Harry schien den Blick zu spüren, wobei Malfoy die Muskelspiele auf dessen Rücken bewunderte. Rasch drehte sich Harry nun um und blickte Malfoy wütend an „Was denn noch Malfoy? Kann ich mich nicht einmal umziehen ohne dass du hier stehst?"Harry schmiss seine Sachen einfach auf den Boden und Malfoy konnte nun seinen flachen, muskulösen Bauch und die breiten Schultern bewundern.  
  
Schließlich löste dieser sich aus der Starre, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit wie hypnotisiert mit angesehen wie Harry seinen Gürtel gelöst hatte und den Reisverschluss aufzog. Als Harry sich umgedreht hatte, hatte sich Malfoy wieder im Griff, seine Maske wie üblich wieder aufgesetzt. Potter sollte nicht sehen, dass ihm dieses sinnliche Bild mächtig aus der Bahn warf, obwohl er auf Frauen stand!  
  
„Potter, glaubst du tatsächlich, dein dürrer Körper könnte mich anturnen? Pech für dich Alter! Ich fahre nun mal auf Frauen ab und nicht auf dich!"zischte er nun mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, wobei Harry nun rot wurde und ihm endlich bewusst wurde dass er halb nackt vor Malfoy stand! Schnell drehte er sich um und wies Malfoy an die Türe von außen zu schließen und zwar JETZT!  
  
Malfoy lachte schadenfroh auf und verzog sich in sein Zimmer. Mit einer Wucht ließ er sich auf sein Himmelbett fallen und versuchte das Bild von Potter aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr! Seit dem er Potter kennen gelernt hatte, musste er sich immer beweisen. Es interessierte ihn brennend, wieso es so war. Doch kannte er darauf hin keine Antwort. Nun wandte er sich seinem Gepäck zu und packte aus. Wer immer auch seine Sachen eingepackt hatte, hatte ausgezeichneten Geschmack bewiesen. Alles was er am notwendigsten brauchte, war da!  
  
Sein Haargel, Rasierzeugs, Haarspray, Duschgel, Deo, Parfum, Zahnbürste, Pasta, Schlafanzug, Badehose, usw. Auch Unterwäsche und frische Kleidung konnte er vorfinden. Doch wo sollte er diese waschen? Bedienstete gab es hier nicht. Etwas er selber? Malfoy starrte geschockt ins Zimmer und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Ein Malfoy hat noch nie selber Wäsche gewaschen! Das würde Potter schon erledigen, dafür würde er sorgen. Schnell zog seine Badehose an und betrachtete sich im Schrankspiegel. Eigentlich konnte er mit seinem Aussehen sehr zufrieden sein. Er war zwar nicht Muskel bepackt, doch konnte er sich auf jedenfalls als drahtig und athletisch bezeichnen. Nicht umsonst fielen die Mädchen ihm reihenweise zu Füßen, wobei er am meisten Interesse zeigte, wenn dieses Mädchen vorhin etwas von Potter wollte.  
  
Harry hatte sich auch bereits umgezogen und genierte sich bis unter die Haarwurzel. Wie peinlich! Nie hätte er sich so vor Malfoy ausgezogen! Nie und nimmer? Und dieser Blick? So gehässig, so überlegen, so erstaunt. Er hasste Malfoy! Wieso wurde er nur so gestraft? Hatte denn niemand mit ihm Mitleid? Er wollte wieder zurück nach Hogwarts! Schnell griff er sich ein T-Shirt, da die Sonne noch anständig heizte und er sich keinen Sonnenbrand holen wollte und eilte hinaus. Es war ihm vollkommen egal ob Malfoy mitgehen würde oder nicht. Er würde sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Ron machen.  
  
Malfoy hörte eine Türe zuknallen und hastige Schritte die über den Korridor führten. Schnell zog auch er sich ein Shirt über und riss die Türe auf, wobei Harry nur stöhnen konnte und die Treppen hinunter sauste.  
  
„Potter! Wohin des Weges? Ich gehe jetzt Zabini suchen und du?"  
  
„Mich umbringen"nuschelte Harry nun, aber Malfoy verstand und folgte ihm mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Hey, darf ich dir dabei helfen?"  
  
„Verzieh dich bitte Malfoy, bitte! Ich kann dich nicht mehr ertragen, Himmel!"Harry raufte sich die Haare und trat nach draußen, wobei ihm die Hitze entgegenschlug.  
  
„Och Potter! Sag mal, was hast du gegen mich?"  
  
„Leider kein geeignetes Gegenmittel, Malfoy!"zischte dieser nun wütend und machte sich auf den Weg ins innere des Dschungels.  
  
„Du kannst mich mal Potter! Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf, dich Narbengesicht dauernd zu sehen. Reiß dich mal gefälligst zusammen! Immerhin wollen wir beide von hier weg, oder? Also schau nicht immer wie ein behinderter Volltrottel und sei nicht wegen einer jeden Angelegenheit sofort eingeschnappt du Baby!"wütete er nun und drückte sich an den verdatterten Harry vorbei. Schon verschwand er hinter einem Pfad, der von sämtlichen Sträuchern verdeckt wurde.  
  
„Wer ist hier wegen jedem Scheiß gleich eingeschnappt, du Arsch"nuschelte Harry nun wütend vor sich hin und folgte ihm.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Am anderen Ende der Insel:  
  
„Harry? Wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?"quiekte Ron nun und sah sich erstaunt um.  
  
„Wenn du mich noch einmal „Harry"nennst, dann dreh ich dir den Hals um"würgte ein genervter Blaise Zabini hervor und betrachtete Ron mit einem boshaften Blick.  
  
„Zabini? Aber wieso, verdammt noch mal! Ich sollte mit Harry hier sein und nicht mit dir!"rief er wütend aus.  
  
„Nein wirklich! Du glaubst also, wir hätten alle unsere Differenzen gelöst, wenn sich zwei Freunde zusammen tun? Sehr einfallsreich! Ich bin mir sicher, dein über alles geliebter Harry ist mit Draco zusammen, irgendwo hier auf dieser verdammten Insel!"wetterte Blaise nun und fühlte sich auf einmal hilflos. Ron betrachtete ihn von der Seite her und bemerkte das erste Mal dass Zabini auch unsicher sein konnte.  
  
„Hey, irgendwie schaffen wir das schon. Was meinst du, sollten wir mal nicht diese Hütte...."  
  
„Wo! Welche Hütte denn?"unterbrach Zabini und sah sich um.  
  
„Na dort du blindes Huhn! Vor deiner Nase! Aber was ich sagen wollte war...."  
  
„Schnauze Weasley, komm endlich! Wer als erstes bei der Hütte ist!"  
  
„Halts Maul Zabini! Wir müssen unbedingt Harry suchen gehen!"  
  
„Jaja"hörte Ron nur noch, bevor Zabini in der Hütte verschwand und Ron ihm mit traurig hängenden Schultern folgte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl bei Zabini. Dauernd hatte er so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend wenn er in der Nähe war. Ihm wurde dann ständig so komisch übel. Vielleicht wurde er ja krank? Ron nahm seine Sachen und stapfte über den Strand Richtung Hütte. Als er diese öffnete, blieb ihm der Mund stehen.  
  
„Mund zu Weasley, sonst fängst du noch damit die Fliegen ein!"  
  
„Ach halt die Klappe Zabini"murmelte er und sah sich um. Was er nicht wusste war, dass diese Hütte das genaue Ebenbild von Dracos und Harrys Hütte war – genau am anderen Ende der Insel. Während Zabini von einem Eck zum anderen hetzte und alles untersuchte, nahm Ron seufzend Platz am Sofa und dachte nach.  
  
„Na Wiesel, Sehnsucht nach Potty?"reizte Blaise ihn nun und stand genau vor ihm. Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Ja habe ich um ehrlich zu sein! Harry ist mein bester Freund und er wüsste jetzt was zu machen wäre! Ob du es kindisch findest oder nicht, ist mir scheiß egal! Denn so einen besonderen Freund wie Harry findet man nirgends wieder. Und wenn du jemals etwas über ihn sagen solltest, dann schwöre ich bei Gott – ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle! Hast du das verstanden!"Wortlos drehte sich Ron um, schnappte seine Sachen und lief die Treppe hoch.  
  
„Wow, Weasley hat Feuer unterm Arsch"murmelte Blaise beeindruckt, doch gleichzeitig verspürte er so eine leise Eifersucht in sich hochkommen. Draco hätte ihn nie so verteidigt, doch da war noch etwas anderes! Lief da etwas zwischen Potter und....nein! Sicher nicht! Blaise Zabini hievte seine Tasche hoch und folgte Ron. Ein leises Lächeln drang auf seine Lippen. Er würde nur all zu gerne sehen wie sich Harry und Draco verstanden. Als er im Korridor stand und bemerkte dass im ersten Zimmer Geräusche zu hören waren, schritt er weiter zur nächsten Türe und öffnete diese. Seufzend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen, zog sich um und begutachtete die anderen Räumlichkeiten. Auch Ron stieß dazu, gemeinsam einigten sie sich zum ersten Mal dass es besser wäre, die beiden anderen zu suchen.  
  
------------------------  
  
„Mein lieber Freund, Professor Dumbledore! Welch eine Ehre dich wieder zu sehen!"sagte ein alter weiser Mann mit langem Bart und runzliger, dunkelbrauner Haut. Er selber hatte Knochen im langen, wirren Haar eingeflochten und sprach mit seiner Kristallkugel, in welcher Dumbledores Gesicht deutlich zu sehen war.  
  
„Was hast du mir zu berichten?"fragte Albus freundlich  
  
„Nun ja, der blonde Junge und der schwarzhaarige Junge fangen sich an zu mögen, nur wissen sie es noch nicht. Doch anders, als sie denken."Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte dann leicht.  
  
„Doch nicht etwa..."  
  
„Doch, doch mein Freund, nur wissen sie es noch nicht. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für all die Streitigkeiten der letzten Zeit! Doch werden sie noch lange Zeit brauchen um dies einzusehen. Aber sie werden nicht die einzigen gleichgeschlechtlichen Paare bleiben"meinte der Weise und lächelte zahnlos in die Kugel.  
  
„Du meinst, wir haben einen Volltreffer gelandet?"fragte Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll  
  
„Ja, mein guter, alter Freund. Der Rothaarige und der schwarzhaarige verstehen sich jetzt jedoch besser als die beiden anderen. Keine Sorge, ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben und mir einiges einfallen lassen, damit sie einander besser verstehen und vertrauen. Ich werde eine menge Magie einsetzen, doch keine Angst, sie werden es überleben"  
  
„Nun gut Weiser, halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe. Aber noch eins! Mache es ihnen nicht all zu leicht"  
  
„Keine Bange Albus, der Weise weiß was er zu tun hat"  
  
Beide verabschiedeten sich voneinander und das Leuchten der Kugel erlosch. Leise Trommelklänge drangen dem Weisen an sein Ohr. Langsam stand die dünne, groß gewachsene und leicht bekleidete Gestalt auf und schob den Vorhang beiseite. Sein Volk tanzte gerade um das Lagerfeuer und feierte ausgelassen. Ein leises Lächeln schlich dem Oberhaupt um die Lippen als er daran dachte, was er sich alles einfallen lassen würde um die Jugendlichen zusammen zu schweißen. Doch auch weibliche Aspekte mussten mit einfließen um danach zu erkennen. Bald würden sie kommen. Noch einige Tage und dann war es soweit.  
  
Von einigen Kindern wurde der Weise mitgezogen und auf seinen Thron gezogen. Lachend nahm er Platz und klatschte zum Takt. Dumbledore hatte vor langen, langen Jahren sich etwas verschätzt und aparierte sich genau zu dieser Insel. Er hatte damals nicht gewusst, dass die Insel angegriffen wurde und somit einige Völker vor dem Aussterben rettete. Dumbledore hatte die Piraten mit Zauberei vertrieben und schloss Freundschaft mit dem ältesten des Volkes. Als Geschenk überließ er ihm eine Kugel, mit der sie immer wieder Kontakt aufnehmen konnten. Jahrelang hielt diese Freundschaft nun und der Weise versprach, falls Dumbledore jemals Hilfe brauchte – er würde es versuchen. Und so hatte der Voodoo Priester, der allen freundlich gesinnt ist und keine schwarze Magie einbrachte, seinen ersten Auftrag.  
  
Und er hatte vor, diesen zu erfüllen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Hey Leute!!

Ich habe es geschafft! Habe wieder ein Chap geschrieben! Hehe. Aber ich muss euch warnen. Ich selber habe gerade lange gebraucht, dieses zu schreiben, weil ich selber lachen musste. Ich konnte mich fast nicht ein bekommen. Hoffe nur, ihr könnt genauso darüber lachen wie ich! Ich wünsche es mir jedenfalls!

Hey! Wieder soooo viele Reviews! Geil!! Irgendwann werde ich 10 Stunden brauchen um diese zu beantworten, aber ich nehme mir kurz die Zeit, also?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashumaniel: tja, dann schätze ich, dann wird das auch genau nach deinem Geschmack sein! Bin gespannt wie dir dieses Chap gefällt! –grins-

DarkLuzie: Tja, wir werden ja sehen! –geheimnisvollgrins- Hast du schon Kapitel 2 gelesen? Nun ja, hier kommt gleich mal Kapitel 3 für dich! Ähm, also ich schreibe „normale"Geschichten über Harry und Co. Bin im harrypotter-buch.de drinnen. Aber unter einem anderen Nickname weil ich nicht will dass jemand von dort weiß was für „versaute"Geschichten ich hier schreibe! Hehe. Wennst trotzdem Lust hast, dann schick mir ne Mail hm? Ach ja, wegen Kapitel zwei! Jab, das mit dem Spiegel, lass dich da noch überraschen. Nicht umsonst habe ich Spiegel und Whirlpool eingebaut! Ich hab ur lachen müssen wie der Vergleich mit Snape und dem Dino kam!! Super!!! Vielleicht setz ich so was ein! Ich kann mir Snapes Gesicht voll vorstellen!!! Hehehe. Kunddels!!!!!

Severina35: puh! Also wenn ich noch weiter Herzchen bekomme, bin ich bald ein Kasten! Hehe. Jab, nein der Voodoo Künstler ist ein lieber. Lass dich überraschen war er jetzt auf Lager hat..hehe Knuddel!

Vampiry: hehe! Keine Bange, hier kommst du auf deine Kosten!! Hehe. Zugeritten? Du Schweindi! Hehe. Oder bin ich dass? –nachdenkentu- Tja, bin ich immer! Hihi. Ja, da wäre ich jetzt auch ur gerne, ehrlich! Echt? Gab es schon ne Insel Geschichte? Aber nur ein Chap? Na da hatte ich ja noch Glück! Puh! Doch nicht die erste Idee – snief- Aber egal! Hier kommt das nächste Chap und ich bin gespannt ob du darüber lachen musst!! Hehe. Habe mich sehr bemüht. Knuddels auch an dich!!

Leseteufel: Schätzchen, du liegst vollkommen richtig! Genauso werde ich es auch machen! Willst darüber mehr wissen? Dann musst lesen, ganz einfach! Ich hoffe auch, sie ist weiterhin nach deinem Geschmack, gelle? Also viele Knuddels mein Herz!!

Luna-Girl: hey! Psst... hab Bestechungskeksi erhalten. Und? –flüsterflüster- Hast jetzt das Chap bekommen? Gefällts dir? Mal sehen was noch so kommt! Ach ja, ich habe immer irgendwo nen Hintergedanken, keine Bange. Du denkst genau richtig!!! –schelmischgrins- Sagst mir dann wie dieses hier dir gefallen hat??? Hm? –ganzliebguck- Knutschis!!!!!

Fallen: hehe, ich lach mich krumm! Sag mal, hast du ne persönliche Beziehung zum Teufel und zum Gott? Tja, wenn ja, dann kannst ja vielleicht ein gutes Wort oben einlegen und wenn der nicht will, dann reserviere ein warmes Betti für mich in der Hölle. Hehe. Was sagst zu diesem Chap? Guckst du weiter! –knuffel-

Deedochan: hm, weiß nicht! Vielleicht müssen sie den Stoff nachlernen, aber ich bin der Meinung, die haben gerade nicht viel zu lernen –einfachdahinsag- Wie viele Keksis willst denn haben? Ganz viele? Einen Sack voll? Gerne! Hier fang! –hinschupf- Sind ganz frisch! Knuddels an dich!!!!

GefallenerEngel: T´schuldigung. Wusste es ja nicht. Finde ich voll geil wenn auch Jungs schreiben! Ja nur weiter so! –ganzliebgrins- Sorry nochmals –verschämtguck- Trotzdem knuddels? Ach ja, noch was! Glaubst du tatsächlich dass Ron und Blaise sich sooo schnell vertragen? Tja, dann lies weiter!! hehe

KradsAngel: Also wegen der anderen Geschichte, Kapitel 12. Ich hab ur lachen müssen wegen deinem Vater! Mann ich kenn dass! Wenn mein Freund zu nahe an mein NB kommt, werde ich auch immer rot, geht den ja nix an –blödgrins- Würde mich wahrscheinlich schlachten oder so was!! Schön dass dir dieses Chap gefallen hat!!! Hehe. Jetzt bist ja auch hier, schnell weiter lesen!! Sag mir dann wie es dir gefallen hat!!! Knutschas zurück du Engel!

Black Nightleaf: hey! Du verratest schon alles! Draco auf Palme kommt noch –hehe- Ach, du liebst Spiegel und Whirlpools? Tja, wird zwar noch etwas dauern, aber da kommt noch was damit, hehe. –ganzfiesgrins- Wennst wissen willst was, musst schon lesen –ganzunschuldigschau-

Kaefer: Juhu Heike!! Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung. Hoffe, du hast viel zu lachen! Viel Spaß dabei. Schreib mir wieder wie es dir gefallen hat!! Knuddels

Blackball: Hallo Gleichgesinnte! Danke vorab fürs Mail du Süße! Die nächste Story schreiben wir ja vielleicht zusammen, mal sehen! Aber vorab, hier was für dich zu lesen!! Schau gleich mal bei dir vorbei!! Knuddels knutschis!

the-memory-remains: Na geh! Voll arm! Aber wennst wieder den PC zur Verfügung hast, gleich mal gucken was ich geschreibselt habe. Hehe. Ja, weißt, ich mag Zabini als Mann eher als als Frau muss ich sagen. Schön dass es dir so gefällt!!!!! Hihi.

sweetbunny27: Ich packs ja nicht! Du hier? Mein Herz schweig still! Seit wann bist du hier im Netz? Dachte, solche Geschichten magst du nicht? Du schlimme! Siehst, habe ja gesagt, ich überzeuge dich! Ja, habe ich schon gesehen von Blacky. Hab mir ihr schon geplaudert, alles in Butter! Schön dass sie dir gefällt meine Süße! Schaust wieder mal vorbei oder schreibst mir ein Mail!! Knuddels!!!

Verrckte Hutmacherin: oooocch, Baden gehen in der großen Badewanne? Hm...überleg...warte einfach mal ab. Du hast ja keine Ahnung was mein krankes Hirn so vor sich hinspinnt! UAH!!! Jetzt sind schon wieder diese komischen weißen Männchen hinter mir her mit so ner Jacke –schnellwegrenn- Tja, weißt was? Denk einfach ganz fest daran, dann geht's in Erfüllung. –zwinker- Geh! Nicht neidisch werden! Du bist auch genial!!!!! DAS WEISS ICH!!! Bin nicht perfekt, aber Sch—drauf...hehe. –zwinker-

Angelfall: OH! Danke sehr! Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Schreibstil immer schon drauf, doch hab mich nie sooo angestrengt, weil ich dachte, diese Geschichten kommen nicht an. Doch dann kamen die Reviews und dann habe ich mir gedacht – ok! Dann zeig mal was du kannst. Bin zwar noch nicht perfekt, aber ich bemühe mich jetzt mehr. Und ja, hey bei dieser Geschichte habe ich das ur gute Gefühl dass die vielleicht der Hammer wird!! Danke vielmals für dein Lob, bin hin und weg!!! Hehe –Fliegenklatscheaufmichselberhau- dickes Bussi mein Engel, ich schau gleich mal bei dir rein!! Hast ja wieder was reingestellt, gelle? HUI!!! –schnellwegmuss-

Babsel: JUHU!!! Schön dich auch wieder zu lesen! Hab schon länger nichts mehr von dir gehört!!! Bist schon weiter mit dem Schreiben? Damit ich gucken kann! Weißte? Tja, hier kannst gleich weiter seufzen wennst willst. Vielleicht hast auch was zu lachen dabei!! Dickes Knuddelknutsch an dich!!

PH! LEUTE! ICH BIN ERLEDIGT!!!!! Sooo viele Reviews!!! Ich freu mich sooo wahnsinnig!! Deshalb habe ich mich bemüht! Ich weiß nicht ob ich morgen dazu komme ein Chap zu schreiben oder übermorgen. Mal sehen. Aber wenn, dann eines, welches euch gefällt! Deshalb muss ich zwischendurch auch Luft holen, ja? Aber ich bin weiterhin da, ich lese weiterhin und ich schreibe für euch! Ist mir nämlich eine Ehre! Bei so vielen lieben, herzigen Lesern!! Hab euch unglaublich lieb, jetzt schon! Und vielen Dank euch allen !!! UND JETZT GEHT'S LOS !!!!!!!!!

Knuddels und Keksirundeschmeiß

Eure für immer

Gugi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3

Harry äffte Malfoys Worte nun zum eintausendsten Male nach und stapfte wütend hinterher. Jetzt riss er die Blätter beiseite, die den Weg des schmalen Pfades versteckten und sah sich um. Weit und breit konnte Harry keinen Malfoy ausfindig machen. Er überlegte, ob er nach ihm rufen sollte, doch dann würde dieser eitle Gockel doch mit Sicherheit wieder behaupten, er hätte sich Sorgen gemacht.

„Zzzz, Sorgen machen um Malfoy, ja klar"murmelte Harry vor sich hin und sah sich um. Palmen und Sträucher zierten diesen schmalen Pfad und bewachten diesen wie eine Brücke es nur tun konnte. Eigentlich war es wunderschön hier, doch Harry kam noch immer nicht drauf, was für eine Insel es sein könnte. Wie es wohl Ron so ging? Und ob er besser mit Zabini auskam? Wahrscheinlich schon!

Harry konnte quakende Frösche und zirpende Grillen ausfindig machen. Außerdem flogen permanent Fliegen um ihn herum die er mit wedelnden Armen versuchte, los zu werden. „Blöde Fliegen, haut endlich ab"rief Harry verärgert und wanderte weiter. Langsam bekam Harry Hunger und unweigerlich stellte er sich die Frage, was er wohl jetzt essen konnte.

Gedankenverloren schritt er weiter als ihm etwas auf dem Kopf fiel und er ein hohles „Klonk"wahrnehmen konnte „Aua verdammt"rief Harry nun aus und rieb sich den Kopf. „Was zum..."fing er an, als sein Blick auf eine Kokosnuss viel und zu grinsen anfing. „na perfekt" murmelte er vor sich hin, schnappte sich diese und suchte einen Stein. Bald wurde er fündig und ging in die Knie.

Wie ein Eingeborener schlug er auf diesen Stein ein, so lange, bis die Kokosnuss aufsprang und Harry mit den Fingern das süße Fleisch herausschälen konnte. Schmatzend ging er weiter, sah sich gespannt um und hoffte, wieder zurück zu finden. Als er über sich wieder ein Rascheln hörte, sprang er schnell zur Seite, sonst wäre er womöglich von der nächsten dämlichen Kokosnuss erschlagen worden.

Harry schnappte sich nun eine weitere, kaute fleißig weiter und stellte sich gerade vor wie Malfoy dahinstolzierte und von einer Kokosnuss erschlagen wurde. Und dann würde er schließlich galant wie ein steifes Brett umfliegen und liegen bleiben. Mit vollen Backen grinsen war anscheinend nicht so leicht wie Harry gedacht hatte, da der meiste Inhalt von zerkauter Kokosnuss dabei herausflog und Harry nun sabberte.

„Wo schum Henscher isch Mafffoy"mampfte er weiter und schob ein Palmenblatt beiseite.

„Aua, verdammt noch mal! Was mache ich hier, bei Merlin!"heulte niemand anderer als Malfoy einige Meter weiter und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Langsam schlich er näher und begutachtete einen motzenden Malfoy, der auf einen Stein saß und mitleidig seinen Daumen bejammerte. Harry schlich sich ran „BUH!"rief er aus, wobei Malfoy nun etwas überrumpelt vom Stein viel und ihn böse anblickte.

„Sag mal Potter, hast du echt nichts Besseres zu tun als mich zu erschrecken? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!"zischte er dem grinsenden Harry zu, der nur die Schulter zuckte.

„Wo drückt denn der Schuh Malfoy?"fragte er kauend und Malfoy starrte auf die Kokosnuss in seiner Hand. „Gar nicht drückt der Schuh, ich habe mir einen Schiefer eingezogen!"jammerte er nun los und zeigte Harry nun seinen wunden Daumen. Darauf hin fing dieser lauthals zu lachen an, hielt sich den Bauch und Malfoy maulte. „Was ist denn daran so lustig POTTER!"würgte er hervor und streichelte sacht um seinen bereits roten Daumen.

„Mann Malfoy! Hast du den Baum einen runter geschrubbt weil deiner so mickrig ist oder was?"jaulte Harry nun auf und wurde rot vor Lachen, japste nach Luft und flog fast um. Inzwischen umarmte Harry den besagten Baum und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du kannst mich mal Potter! Du hast keine Ahnung! Ich brauche mich mit meiner Männlichkeit nicht verstecken verdammt noch Mal! Genügend Mädchen können das bezeugen! Und du brauchst was sagen! Deinen musst du wahrscheinlich mit der Lupe suchen damit du endlich mal pinkeln kannst, du Schlappi!"rief er verärgert, wobei Harry sich nun an der verdammten Kokosnuss verschluckte und zu husten anfing. Er erholte sich nicht mehr, sein Gesicht wurde immer roter, sank jetzt auf die Knie. Malfoys selbstgefälliges Grinsen wich, als er bemerkte dass Potter wohl bald abkratzen würde wenn er nicht helfen würde.

Schnell lief er zu ihm hin und schlug ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken. Schon flog das kleine, weiße Stück aus Harrys Mund und gierig zog dieser nun die frische Luft ein. Keuchend ließ er sich an dem Stamm des Baumes nieder und holte tief Luft. Malfoy, der vorher noch sehr besorgt geschaut hatte, setzte nun wieder seine Maske auf als Harry hochsah. Malfoy wollte gerade etwas Gehässiges erwidern als er ein „Danke Malfoy, du hast mir das Leben gerettet" hörte. Verdutzt sah Malfoy Harry an und räusperte sich.

Malfoy drehte sich um und schritt einige Meter voraus. Potter hatte sich bedankt? „Gern geschehen. Hab dich nicht abkratzen lassen können, sonst wäre es hier doch langweilig, oder?"nuschelte Malfoy nun und Harry lächelte in sich hinein, sah zu wie Malfoy an seinen Daumen herum rieb und mit dem Rücken nun zu ihm stand. „Hey Malfoy, du musst den Span einfach rausziehen. Zeig mal her" Harry stand nun auf und ging zu ihm hin. „Bist du bescheuert? Dass kann ich alleine!"keifte er los und kratzte wieder an dem Span der ein Stückchen herauslugte. „Aua"Harry beugte sich über ihn, wobei sein Atem Malfoys Hals kitzelte und dieser sofort eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Scheiße, was machte Potter bloß? Harry merkte, dass Malfoys Daumen anschwellte und packte nun seine Hand. „Hey, was soll dass, lass los Potter"zischte Malfoy nun und wollte seine Hand wegnehmen.

Doch Harry hielt sie eisern fest und betrachtete den Daumen eingehend.

„Hm, der steckt ziemlich tief drinnen. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja mit den Fingernägeln rausziehen?"fragte er Malfoy und sah den Daumen noch immer an. Malfoys Gesicht kam nun näher, begutachtete seinen Daumen und seufzte. „Na ja, ich kann es ja mal versuchen" Schon zog er seine Hand aus der von Harry und kratzte wieder herum. Harry seufzte laut auf, rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hey Einstein, so wird das ja bis morgen nichts!"lachte er nun „Vielleicht solltest du ihn mit den Zähnen rausholen wenn du zu kurze Fingernägel dafür hast"

Malfoy blitzte ihn an und meinte nur „Potter, du hast wohl noch nichts von einer Maniküre gehört, oder?"Harry glotzte ihn nun unverständlich an und schnappte sich wieder seine Hand, wobei Malfoy protestierte. „Tatsächlich, hm, sieht nett aus" meinte er nun und widmete sich wieder Malfoys Daumen. Harry wollte nicht zugeben, dass Malfoys Hände unglaublich rein, weich und zartgliedrig waren. Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen würden wenn... Nein! Ausgeschlossen. Harry wusste nicht dass Malfoy unter Harrys Berührungen, die so sanft wie eine Feder waren, kalt und warm zugleich wurde.

Nicht einmal die Mädchen die er kannte hatten so weiche Hände wie Potter und kein Mädchen hatte seine Hand so gefühlvoll festgehalten wie er. „Mist verdammt"nuschelte er vor sich hin und hielt sofort die Klappe als Harry nun fragend aufsah.

„Was?"

„Ach nichts, mir ging nur durch den Kopf dass dieser Span doch schon sehr weh tut"

„Na dann hol ihn mit den Zähnen raus"

Malfoy entzog ihm wieder die Hand die schon leicht zu kribbeln anfing und versuchte es.

„Gescht nischt"nuschelte er mit dem Daumen im Mund und seufzte.

„Na toll, jetzt tut der verfluchte Daumen die ganze Zeit weh? Wie bekomme ich dieses Mistding nun raus!"

„Daumen abhacken"meinte Harry nun emotionslos und Malfoy starrte ihn wie die Kuh vor einem verschlossenen Tor, an.

„Du hast ja nicht mehr alle Potter! Glaubst du tatsächlich dass ich mir meinen wundervollen Daumen abschneiden werde, du blöd........" weiter kam er nicht, da Harry nun wieder seine Hand nahm, den Daumen zu seinen Lippen führte und langsam daran saugte. Malfoy glaubte untergehen zu müssen, konnte nur seine Lippen anstarren, fühlte diese an seinen Daumen. Oh Gott war das wundervoll! Langsam schlichen sich unanständige Gedanken in Malfoys Gehirn als er sich vorstellte wie Harry wohl wo anders saugen würde. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und konnte nicht vermeiden dass er leicht rot wurde.

Harry sah nur kurz hoch und saugte genüsslich weiter. Seine Zunge ertastete die Oberfläche des Daumens und Malfoy musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu stöhnen. Himmel, war das irre. „Puh, ganz schön heiß hier"lenkte Malfoy ab und lüftete mit der anderen Hand sein Shirt. Harry hingegen musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht zu grinsen, da er sich gut vorstellen konnte, was für ein Gefühl es sein musste, wenn jemand an einem Finger saugte.

Nun widmete er sich wieder dem Daumen, setzte vorsichtig seine Zähne ein und konzentrierte sich. Schon spürte er den Span, biss die Zähne zusammen und zog diesen heraus. Sofort riss Malfoy seine Hand los und sah Harry zu wie dieser den Span nun ausspuckte.

„Wow, das muss ich mir merken. Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich hab den nicht raus bekommen"rief Malfoy verdattert und wollte nur ablenken. Denn noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um Harrys Lippen, dessen warme Mundhöhle und seiner unglaublichen, geschmeidigen Zunge. Wie es wohl wäre wenn er diesen Mund erkunden würde?

Beide sahen sich nun gedankenverloren an, beide hatten denselben Gedanken, wobei beide auf die Lippen des anderen starrten. Sie merkten nicht wie sie sich immer näher kamen und sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. Fast im selben Augenblick rissen beide erstaunt die Augen auf, zuckten zurück und sahen sich auf einmal vollkommen interessiert in der Umgebung um.

„Schön hier, nicht wahr?"„Ja, mir gefallen die Palmen"

„Hm, schöne große Vögel hier"

„Ja und zu viele Fliegen und Bienen und Ameisen"

„Ich hab Hunger"

„Hier, habe einige Kokosnüsse gefunden"Harry hob rasch die angeknackste hoch und hielt sie Malfoy hin. „Sorry, hab leider kein Besteck dabei."Grinste er nun und Malfoy schnappte sich diese ohne etwas zu erwidern und futterte fleißig. „nischt übel, Potscher"mampfte er weiter und marschierte davon. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich die restlichen drei. Schon lief er Malfoy hinterher.

------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey Zabini, kannst du etwas langsamer gehen? Mir tun die Füße weh!"maulte Ron nun und Zabini seufzte.

„Mann Weasley, wenn du so weiter jammerst, finden wir die beiden nie. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und mach endlich du lahme Ente" zischte dieser nun wütend und kämpfte sich durch den Dschungel.

„Wäwäwäwäwä" äffte Ron hinterher und hielt danach den Mund. Zabini sah sich fragend um, wobei Ron nun vorbei stürmte und an Tempo zulegte.

„Na bitte, geht doch"grinste Zabini begeistert und folgte Ron. Gedankenverloren starrte er Ron von hinten an, wobei sein Blick nun an seinem Hintern hängen blieb, als dieser über einen Felsen krabbelte und Zabini ertappt wegguckte. Ron drehte sich um „Wo bleibst du denn? Was ist denn? Ist dir heiß? Du bist auf einmal so rot im Gesicht"grinste dieser nun und krabbelte weiter.

„Sprich nicht, geh einfach"zischte Zabini ertappt und hatte eine Weile das Problem Rons Hintern aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

„Na klasse"meinte Ron nun als sie an einer Gabelung ankamen und nicht wussten, wo sie weiter gehen sollten.

„Wir gehen rechts"entschied Blaise

„Nein links"meinte Ron nun und funkelte Blaise wütend an.

„Musst du immer deinen Sturschädel durchsetzen Wiesel?"pfauchte Blaise wütend.

„Ach, das sagt wohl der Richtige, oder? DU musst doch immer Recht behalten du Pfeife!"wetterte Ron wütend. Nun standen sich die beiden Jungen gegenüber und keiften sich so richtig an.

„Ich sagte links verdammt"

„Gut dann geh doch einfach! Ich gehe allerdings rechts!"

Ron, dem es nun zu bunt wurde, ging in die Knie, hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn leider nicht weit genug. Er traf einen ziemlich großen Brocken, der Stein prallte daran mit einem „Plock"ab und fiel zu Boden. Blaise hörte sofort auf zu streiten, hatte dem Wurf hinterher gesehen und meinte nun „Ähm, bilde ich mir das nur ein oder bewegt sich dieser Klotz?"Ron riss die Augen auf, hörte ein Knirschen und Knarren und blickte erschrocken zu Zabini. „So ne Kacke"Beide starrten den riesigen Stein an, der sich nun bewegte, etwas schwankte und anfing, die Böschung hinunter zu rollen. Er legte immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu und Ron, sowie Blaise schrieen auf. „GERADE AUS"kam es aus beiden Mündern und schon liefen sie los.

Was die beiden nicht mit einkalkuliert hatten war, dass dieser nette Stein wohl Kurs auf sie nahm und immer schneller wurde. „Schneller! Los mach schon! Na komm endlich!"rief Blaise Ron zu und zog ihn mit sich. Ron stolperte über eine Wurzel und wäre beinahe hingefallen wenn Blaise ihn nicht geholfen hätte.

„Das schaffen wir nicht!"rief Ron keuchend aus und beschleunigte weiterhin.

„Was sollen wir tun!"rief auch Blaise aus

„Springen!"

„Wohin?"

„Na auf die Seite!"

Gesagt, getan. Beide hechteten in den Urwald hinein und der Stein verfehlte sie nur knapp. Er rauschte an ihnen vorbei und wurde durch einen mittig stehenden, alten Baum aufgehalten. Knirschend kam er zum Stillstand und blieb ruhig stehen, während der Baum noch von der Wucht des Aufpralles mit seinen Ätzen wippte.

„Lebst du noch?"kam es von der einen Seite

„Ja und du?"

„Glaube schon!"

„Na wenn ich dich erwische, sicher nicht mehr! Wie kann man nur so behindert sein einen dämlichen Stein zu werfen und eine Kettenreaktion auszulösen du Vollidiot!"wütete Blaise und raufte mit den Palmenblättern.

„Ach halt du deine Klappe Zabini! Woher hätte ich wissen sollen dass so ein dämlicher, kleiner Stein so was auslöst verdammt" Beide Jungen rappelten sich wieder hoch, schlugen sich den Dreck aus der Kleidung und brüllten sich gegenseitig nieder. Sie wussten nicht dass etwas weiter weg, zwei andere Schüler und ebenso Freunde sich genauso auf den Weg machten, sie zu suchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey Potter sie dir dass an, schnell komm her du lahme Ente!"rief Malfoy aus und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Mann du gehst mir schwer auf den Wecker Malfoy"zischte Harry nun „Was ist denn jetzt schon...."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, als er sah was Malfoy meinte. Das Geräusch hätte sie eigentlich schon darauf aufmerksam machen sollen, aber trotzdem hätten sie nie daran gedacht dass sie eine Süßwasserquelle finden würden. Oder eher gesagt – einen Süßwassersee, wobei ein riesiger Wasserfall vom obigen Berg herunterplätscherte.

„Wunderschön" entkam es Harry und sprintete los

„Hey Potter, warte!"rief Malfoy hinterher und lief Harry nach. Außer Atem kamen beide an, sahen sich kurz an und sprinteten ins Wasser. Es war angenehm kühl als sie nun eintauchten und darin schwammen und ausgelassen planschten. Harry kam pustend wieder hoch, wobei er seine Brille am Ufer hatte liegen lassen und Malfoy tauchte neben ihm auf.

Als Harry etwas sagen wollte, tauchte Malfoy Harry unter und Harry versuchte sich zu wehren. Wieder kam er pustend hoch, wobei er nun etwas wütend war, hielt Malfoy fest und tauchte nun den unter. Als er schließlich hoch kam, klebten seine Haare am Kopf. Malfoy schüttelte sein Haupt und strich sich die Haare elegant zurück. Harry kam unweigerlich in den Sinn, wie Malfoy damals mittels Gel immer die Haare zurückgestylt hatte.

„Du siehst affig aus"stellte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen fest und Malfoy pustete ins Wasser.

„Und du siehst noch immer scheiße aus Potter"brummte dieser zurück und stürzte sich wieder auf Harry, der nun so gut wie gar nichts sehen konnte. Kurz rauften sie miteinander im Wasser und waren nun vollkommen außer Atem. Harry stockte nun und Malfoy bemerkte dass Harry nun große Augen bekam.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder Potter! Hast du einen Geist gesehen oder was?"zischte er nun, da Harry ihm immer wieder die Laune verderben musste.

„I-Ich habe eine Schlange in der Hose"wisperte er nun, wobei Malfoy eine Augenbraue hochzog und ihn amüsiert musterte.

„Ach tatsächlich? Nun, dachtest du vorher dass du ein Mädchen bist, Potter? Mann wie blöd bist du eigentlich?"Doch als Harry nicht antwortete, wurde dieser wieder ernst.

„Ähm, Potter?"

„Ich habe tatsächlich eine Schlange in meiner Hose und ich meine damit nicht MEINE EIGENE du hohle NUSS!"rief er wütend aus.

„Wie? Du sprichst mit Schlangen, zisch ihr doch was vor du Paselmund und dann haut sie von selber wieder ab"

„Das dachte ich mir auch, doch unter Wasser geht das schwer du Hirni!"

„Oh! Na dann fisch sie einfach raus, hm?"

„Ich kann irgendwie nicht, komm nicht ran"meinte Harry nun peinlich berührt und wurde rot. Panik stieg in ihm hoch als er Malfoys Grinsen sah.

„Ja wo ist denn die kleine Schlange, hm? Pottilein?"

„Du kannst mich mal Malfoy! Ich helfe dir nie wieder wenn du mich jetzt verarscht!"

„Na gut!"gab Malfoy nach „Also, wo hat denn der Goldjunge die „zweite"Schlange?"gluckste er sichtlich amüsiert, wobei Harry ihn mit strafenden Blick ansah.

„BEI MEINEM ARSCH DU VOLLTROTTEL!"brüllte Harry nun hysterisch und Malfoy wusste nicht ob er lachen sollte oder nicht.

„Ach wieso sollte ich euch beide denn stören? Vielleicht kann sie dir ja behilflich sein?"schnarrte Malfoy nun und Harry war knapp daran ihn den Kopf abzuhacken.

„Wenn du mir nicht augenblicklich hilfst, dann schwöre ich, ich kastriere dich eigenhändig!"

Malfoy dachte über die Worte nach, nur hatte er „kastrieren" überhört. Irgendwie wurde ihm ein wenig heiß, obwohl das Wasser kühl war. Denn bei Harrys Händen.... Malfoy wurde bewusst, dass er auf diese Gedanken reagierte und rief sich wieder zur Ordnung.

„Ja ja, jetzt keif nicht gleich wie ne alte Jungfer Potter!"schnarrte er wieder und kam nun näher. Harry wusste nicht, dass diese Aktion für beide etwas, nun ja, „angespannt"werden könnte. Malfoy stand nun hinter ihm und Harry schloss mit knallroten Wangen die Augen. Wollte es nur schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Ok, Potter, ich versuche es, halt still"Malfoy wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte, also zog er Harrys Badehose weg und glitt mit der Hand hinein. Er fuhr sanft über Harrys wohlgeformten, knackigen, kleinen Po und musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Dieser Hintern war einfach nur perfekt!

„Hey Malfoy! Nicht meinen Hintern betatschen! Das habe ich nicht gesagt, schau nach der Schlange!"zischte Harry nun und bemerkte wie er darauf reagierte. Wer hätte gedacht dass Malfoy so zart über seinen Hintern fahren würde und dass Harry auch noch darauf hin eine enge Hose bekam.

Auch Malfoy setzte sich ein wenig ab, denn er wollte nicht, dass Harry mitbekam wie auch dieser so seine Probleme hatte. Schon schob er seine Hand tiefer und Harry hielt die Luft an. Wenn Malfoy so weiter machte, dann würde er immer weiter erregt werden und dann würde ein Unheil in seiner Hose stattfinden. Doch diesen Gefallen wollte er Malfoy nicht tun. Nicht bei Malfoy!

Doch es war zu spät. Malfoy bemerkte wie Harry darauf reagierte und spielte mit dem Feuer. Jetzt fuhr er mit beiden Händen in die Hosen und tat so als würde er nach der Schlange suchen. Er wusste selber nicht was für ein Teufel ihn da ritt. Aber er wollte Harrys Po unbedingt nochmals spüren. Seine Gründe schob er auf einen Sonnenstich. Was anderes konnte es nicht sein.

Malfoy ertastete tatsächlich die Schlange und zog sie mit einem Ruck aus der Hose, wobei Harry dies nicht mitbekam. Er konzentrierte sich nur darauf, keinen Laut zu geben.

„Hast du sie?"

„Gleich Potter, sie ist sehr glitschig, weißt du?"meinte Malfoy überzeugt und fuhr langsam streichelnd über Harrys Po. Dieser biss sich auf die Lippen und konnte ein kleines Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Draco konnte nicht anders, er fuhr tiefer und ließ dabei die Schlange in seiner anderen Hand los. Nun kam er näher und fuhr noch tiefer. Harry stieß einen kleinen, spitzen Schrei aus.

„Scheiße Malfoy, hol diese verdammte Schlange endlich raus! Das ist mir hier alles zuwider! Und deine Hände brauche ich auch nicht dabei!" keifte er los und merkte, dass er bald kommen würde. Malfoy hingegen war sehr darauf bedacht, nicht all zu nahe zu stehen, da Harry sonst mitbekommen hätte, wie erregt dieser nun war. Was machte er hier nur bloß? Doch fuhr er noch tiefer und tastete mit seinen Händen zwischen den Pospalten, reizte ganz aus Versehen Harrys empfindliche Stelle umso mehr, als Harry leise aufschrie, ihm bewusst wurde dass er gekommen war und sich absetzte.

„Hab sie!"rief Malfoy keuchend aus, schnappte sich die Schlange die noch immer in der nähe schwamm und hielt sie in die Höhe. Harry starrte ihn mit roten Wangen an, bekam kein Wort heraus und auch Malfoy hatte rote Wangen. Harry konnte nämlich nicht wissen, dass auch Malfoy gekommen war und sich dieser nun schämte. Beide sahen interessiert auf die Wasseroberfläche, wobei Malfoy nun die Schlange weit weg schleuderte und laut ausatmete.

„Mach das nie wieder!"

„Was?"

„DAS! Du sollst die verdammte Schlange rausholen und..."

„Ich soll die Schlange rausholen? Wow Potter, so stürmisch?" grinste er teuflisch und versuchte unter Wasser das klebrige Zeug aus seiner Hose los zu werden.

„An was denkst du denn Malfoy!"zischte dieser nun auch gehässig und Malfoy bekam große Augen.

„Na an diese Schlange? Hallo? An die, die ich gerade weg geschmissen habe, hm?"

„Kann sein, aber falls es jemals wieder vorkommen sollte, vor dem ich mich hüten werde, dann wirst du nicht länger als eine Minute brauchen um sie mir vom Hals zu schaffen, verstanden!"

„Hey, du wolltest dass ich dir helfe verdammt! Jetzt beschwer dich nicht wie ein raunzendes Baby!"

So ging es nun hin und her, wobei beide unter Wasser ihre Hosen auswuschen und sich mit Beschimpfungen davon ablenkten. Weiterhin schimpfend stiegen sie aus dem Wasser und bemerkten, dass es bereits Abend wurde. Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich breit und Harry schlug vor, wieder zurück zu gehen. Morgen früh würden sie zeitig aufstehen, ihre Sachen packen und loswandern. Vielleicht hatten sie dann mehr Glück. Und zu Harrys Erstaunen war Malfoy der gleichen Meinung. Mit geschwollenen Füßen marschierten sie nun zurück zur Hütte. Denn so wie es aussah, war diese verdammte Insel größer als angenommen.

Der Weise lachte leise vor sich hin. Seine Kristallkugel hielt er in Händen und begutachtete sein Werk. Sowohl der Stein als auch die Schlange hatten ihre Mission erfüllt.


	4. Kapitel 4

Ich bin wieder da! Mal sehen was ihr zu diesem Chap hier sagt! Hey! Wundert euch nicht! Es ist diesmal recht lang! Konnte nicht aufhören zu schreiben! Wenn ich dazwischen aufgehört hätte, hättet ihr mich wahrscheinlich vermöbelt – hehe!

Ach ja, ihr meintet beim vorherigen Chap – die beiden gehen aber schon ran. Nun ja, sie machen dies eher ohne es wirklich zu merken und dass bleibt auch vorab so. Denn jetzt passiert derweil nicht so viel, glaub ich jedenfalls (unschuldiggrins). Keine Bange, der erste Kuss und die „olympischen Spiele"danach, werden noch dauern! Also wer schon geglaubt hat, hui! Sie haben es geschnallt – der irrt sich –mmuuaaah- Kleines Teufelchen bin. Rechnet mit einigen Andeutungen was Slash und Lemon angeht, aber so ganz dazu kommt es vorerst noch nicht. Dann langsam mit Slash, wobei die das noch immer nicht schnallen und dann........sag ich partu nichts mehr –memo an mich: schnauze halten, memo ende-

Und da mir wieder so viele brav geschrieben haben, muss ich ja gleich mal drauf antworten!!! Eh klar!

ALSO:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GefallenerEngel: Wie oben schon angedeutet, gehen die zwei zwar irgendwie zur Sache, aber das ist erst der Anfang und so schnell wird es nicht weiter gehen! Vorab muss da noch etwas Verwirrung herrschen. Das letzte Kapitel sollte eher ein kleiner Vorgeschmack darauf sein wie es werden wird. Grins.

Anni: Keine Bange! Es sieht immer so leicht aus, aber ich mache es ihnen absolut nicht leicht! Du wirst schon sehen was ich noch alles auf Lager für die vier habe! Hihi

Severina35: Tja, irgendwie gingen die beiden ran und irgendwie auch nicht, oder? Denn beide sind so irgendwie abgeneigt voneinander und dann wieder nicht. Sie wissen noch nicht was sie von den anderen halten sollen. Aber da passieren noch andere Dinge die sie das genau erkennen lassen. Bis es so richtig heiß hergeht, dauert es noch ein Weilchen. Grins. Jaja, soooo viele Tiere...wir werden schon sehen, welche ihnen über den Weg laufen. Knuddels!

Black Nightleaf: Cool! Freut mich wenn ich dich aus dem Sommerloch holen kann! Mal sehen was ich diesmal so fabriziert habe! Hehe. Viel Spaß dabei!!

Vampiry: -lach- Ja! Ging auf das Konto von diesem Voodookerl! Mal sehen was der noch so auf Lager hat. Und so was Ähnliches wie Alkohol spielt da auch ne Rolle! Aber erst später. Hihi. Ja, sie werden sich wieder sehen, aber erst etwas später. Vorher laufen sie eher aneinander vorbei Oder stoßen auf Probleme! Lach. Tja, Blaise und Ron müssen sich auch mal aneinander gewöhnen. Ich schreibe eh über beiden – aber nur wenig, wobei ich eher Harry und Draco im Vordergrund habe. Ist ja klar!! Also, sie sind ja erst „heute"angekommen und somit haben sie halt das Abendessen verpasst. Dass war halt die Kokosnuss. Jab! Sie müssen was zu Essen FANGEN!! Ganz viel drücki! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!! P.s. hab unten noch was für dich geschrieben....

Kaefer: Jaja, die Szenen waren nicht einmal so übel!! Aber ein wenig musst schon noch drauf warten. Auch wenn die beiden miteinander weiter gekommen sind, würden beide es nicht zugeben dass sie voneinander was wollen! Da müssen noch andere Faktoren mit einfließen damit es dann so richtig klappt! Aber das braucht noch ne Weile. Aber trotzdem hoff ich dass du weiter liest? Knuddels!!!!

Leseteufel: Woher ich die Idee habe? Kennst du 7 Tage und 7 Nächte? War ein cooler Film! Und da kam eine Szene mit der Schlange vor und das wollte ich einbauen. Nur war sie da nicht vorne, sonst wäre es ja noch schlimmer geworden! Nein, sie werden noch Zeit brauchen um übereinander herzufallen! Das muss erst kommen. Aber davor kommen noch andere die die beiden ein wenig verwirren. Lass dich darin überraschen. Knutschis!!!!

Verrckte Hutmacherin: cool!!! Dir hat es gefallen! Freut mich ja voll! Na ich will auch nicht wissen was da so alles passiert wenn Draco sich bewusst ist was er tut. Uah! Ja, das wäre mal eine angenehme Sache, so einen Splitter zu haben, wenn Harry und Draco sich darum kümmern würden! Hehe! Also ich finde auch, es hat alles gepasst. Ich würde nämlich sagen, zwar ist etwas passiert, aber dann doch nicht! Denn sie haben sich weder gegenseitig genährt noch geküsst. Hm. Mal sehen was jetzt kommt –zwinker- Knuddels an dich!!!!

Babsel: Siehst! Wozu so ne Schlange gut ist..hehe. Also ich spiele auch gerne mit Schlangen!! –treuflischgrins- Knuddelknutsch an dich!!!

Vampiry: Wegen meiner letzten Geschichte! Hey, ur herzig dass du mir da noch was geschrieben hast! Hat mich ja voll gefreut! Du warst also begeistert von dieser Geschichte? Wundervoll! –dichganzvieldrückenmuss!- Bin gespannt ob die hier weiterhin auch gefallen wird! –zwinker-

Ran-chan: na bitte, hattest was zum lachen!

Ivine: Der lang gezogene Anfang war Absicht. Und zu schnell entwickelt es sich nicht, denn sie haben weder noch miteinander rum gemacht noch geküsst. Tja, kann sein dass es so rüber kommt, aber ich wollte, dass sie anfangen sich mal Gedanken über sich und ihre Sexualität zu machen. Dass sie sich bewusst näher kommen, wird erst kommen. Sorry, wenn dir das nicht so gefallen hat!

Luna-Girl: Hey!! Schön dass du so Lachen hast können! Das wollte ich ja eigentlich auch. Hihi. Ähm, ja, ich weiß nicht wer ich gerne wäre wenns um den Span im Daumen geht. Oder was die Schlange angeht, schlimmer Dray! Aber es musste einfach sein! Klar! Onkelchen Voodoo-Hamster ist immer dabei und lässt sich noch was ganz tolles einfallen! Ist mir letzte Nacht als Traum erschienen und hat so komisch mit mir geschimpft und so ne Puppe in Händen gehalten. Da dache ich mir, setzt dich hin und schnell schreiben...-angsthab- Knuddels!! Hoffe, du liest das hier auch!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 4

Je länger der Rückweg wurde, umso schweigsamer wurden Draco und Harry. Die Grillen zirpten um die Wette und die beiden Jungen hingen jeweils ihren Gedanken nach. Was für einen verrückten Tag sie doch erlebt hatten! Zuerst stritten sie sich in Snapes Unterricht, dann rief sie Dumbledore zu sich und dann kamen sie auf dieser Insel an. Zu allem Überfluss waren ihre jeweiligen Zimmerkollegen und Freunde irgendwo auf dieser Insel verstreut. Und obwohl Harry nichts anderes wollte, als endlich Ron zu finden, musste er zugeben dass diese Insel doch größer war als er gedacht hatte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, welchen Tieren sie noch begegnen konnten, ihm reichte schon diese Schlange.

Das war das Stichwort. Gott sei Dank war es schon dunkel und Draco schien nicht bemerkt zu haben wie Harry über und über rot wurde. Dracos Hände waren eindeutig zu lange und viel zu tief an seinem Hintern entlang gewandert. Er wollte sich keine Blöße geben, hatte Angst gehabt dass Draco ihn für einen Spießer halten könnte. Wieso musste das ausgerechnet ihm passieren?

Gott sei Dank hatte Draco nicht mitbekommen dass ihn diese Aktion erregt und dann noch seinen Höhepunkt eingeläutet hatte. Oder? Oder er wollte sich dafür rächen, weil er an seinen Daumen gelutscht hatte. Bitte! Dieser blöde Slytherin hätte es nie geschafft diesen Schiefer raus zu bekommen! Was hätte Harry denn tun sollen? Am besten würde es sein, ein wenig Abstand zu halten. Genau! Dass musste die Lösung sein!

Draco Malfoy war nur recht dass Harry mit ihm kein einziges Wort wechselte. Er war vollkommen fertig von dem heutigen Erlebnis. Nochmals ging er den heutigen Tag durch und hoffte, wenn er morgen aufwachen würde, dass er wieder in Hogwarts war. Doch dies würde auf unbestimmte Weise eine weile lang ein Traum bleiben. Vorrang hatte allerdings, endlich Blaise und diesen behinderten Wiesel zu finden. Zu viert hätten sie sicherlich mehr Spaß. Er könnte dann zu Blaise ziehen und diese Wiesel dann zu Einstein-Potter. Außerdem fragte er sich immer wieder, welcher Teufel ihn wohl geritten hatte, dass er Potters Hintern betatschen hat müssen. Unweigerlich kam dann zu Folge dass er selber durch diese Aktion erregt wurde und nicht nur dass. Gott sei Dank hatte Potter dies nicht mitbekommen. Denn was hätte dieser dazu gesagt? Wahrscheinlich nichts, er hätte sich eher tot gelacht und auch ein Malfoy hatte seinen Stolz.

Endlich waren sie an der Hütte angekommen, schlichen ohne sich zu verabschieden in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer und knallten die Türe zu.

„Ich sollte vielleicht duschen gehen"murmelte Harry vor sich hin, packe seine Tasche und durchwühlte sie. Er hatte in der Aufregung nicht alles ausgepackt, sondern nur das Notwendigste. Als er weiter in die Tasche vorgedrungen war, konnte er einen dünnen Gegenstand ausfindig machen. Erfreut zog er diesen hinaus und lachte auf. Sein Zauberstab! Gleichzeit hörte er ein Jauchzen im Nebenzimmer. Schnell sprang er auf und lief zu Türe als diese schon aufgerissen wurde.

„Tada!!!!!!" rief Malfoy und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab hin. Auch Harry zog seinen jetzt hervor und zeigte diesen Malfoy und lächelte.

„Endlich mal etwas Erfreuliches!"triumphierte Malfoy auf und schwang seinen über alles geliebten Zauberstab hin und her. „Damit würde wohl einiges leichter gehen! Mal sehen was wir damit so alles anstellen können, oder? Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, dass Dumbledore uns verboten hätte zu zaubern. Abgesehen davon, hätte man uns dann die Zauberstäbe mit eingepackt?" Fragte er amüsiert und Harry nickte zustimmen.

„Du hast Recht! Endlich mal was positives! Wir können ihn morgen sicherlich gut gebrauchen und nun gute Nacht Malfoy!"meinte er mit einem Lächeln und schlug Malfoy die Türe vor der Nase zu. Dieser fluchte vor sich hin, dass der Gryffindor keine Manieren hätte und schlich zurück in sein Zimmer. Harry hingegen hörte einfach nicht hin, packte weiterhin seine Tasche aus und ging duschen. Durch die so genannte Duschwand konnte man Gott sei Dank nichts erkennen und Harry hatte sein Handtuch in Griffnähe hingelegt. Schnell drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und schrie leise auf.

„Verdammt, das Wasser ist ja kalt!"Grummelnd schlug er sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und marschierte in sein Zimmer, holte seinen Zauberstab und trabte wieder ins Badezimmer. Malfoy war weiterhin weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Mit einem Schwenker flüsterte er einige Worte und drehte wieder den Hahn auf. Diesmal hatte das Wasser eine angenehme Temperatur. Schnell entledigte er sich dem Handtuch und stieg darunter, schloss seine Augen und seifte sich ein. Als er gerade sein Gesicht mit Duschgel, duftend nach Vanille, einrieb, merkte er, dass er nun das Haarshampoo nicht finden konnte. Blind tastete er die Wand ab und ertastete das gewünschte Objekt. Hatte er es dort abgestellt? Wieso wackelte es?

„Nimmst du es endlich oder nicht?"fragte eine bekannte Stimme und Harry wischte sich schnell und nervös den Schaum aus dem Gesicht, hielt die Luft an. Wenn Malfoy ihn jetzt so sehen würde dann.... Doch er konnte nur die Hand erkennen, die ihm seitlich beim Spalt des so genannten Duschvorhangs dass Shampoo entgegenhielt. Zaghaft nahm er es an, murmelte ein „Danke"und seifte sich weiterhin ein. Na toll! Wie sollte er entspannt duschen, wenn Malfoy im Raum war? Jetzt hörte er ein leises Wispern, dann noch eine weitere Wasserquelle aufdrehen und danach ein leises Seufzen. So wie sich dies anhörte, stieg Malfoy gerade in die Wanne.

„Sag mal musst du gerade jetzt baden gehen wenn ich dusche?"

„Soll ich wegen dir einhundert Jahre warten, bis du endlich fertig bist Potter?"kam es gelangweilt zurück. Harry fand es am Besten nichts zu sagen, beeilte sich, drehte das Wasser ab und nahm sich sein Handtuch. Vorsichtig schob er die Bambusreihe beiseite und lugte zur Wanne. Er konnte nur einen blonden Schopf erkennen, der sich nicht bewegte. Vorsichtig stieg er aus der Duschkabine und setzte seine Brille auf, als er regelmäßige Atemzüge hörte. So wie es schien, war Malfoy eingeschlafen.

Harry schritt jetzt zu ihm hin und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die ganze Wanne mit Schaum gefüllt war. Sanft rüttelte er Malfoy an der Schulter, der nun maulend die Augen aufschlug und Harry gefährlich ansah. „Lass mich in Ruhe Potter!"

„Gut, dann sauf halt ab wenn du einpennst"kam es eisern und Harry machte am Absatz kehrt. Malfoy musste sich zusammen reißen um Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen und nicht auf seinen wundervollen Körper! Als er die Türe von Harrys Zimmer hörte, stieg auch er aus der Wanne, zog den Stöpsel und zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an.

Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, als er das Badezimmer betreten hatte. Ein Duft von Vanille war ihm entgegen gekommen. Als hätte er Röntgenaugen, stellte er sich sofort vor, wie Harry wohl nackt aussehen musste, wenn er so unter der Dusche stand. Um sich deshalb abzulenken, hatte er dessen Shampoo geschnappt und Harry hingehalten. Starr hatte er weggesehen, damit Potter nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte. Denn er hätte wenig Lust verspürt, Potters Blick zu begegnen, wenn er gerade dabei war sich aus zu ziehen und Harry nach dem Shampoo gesucht hätte.

Draco und Harry lagen nun beide noch nachdenklich im Bett und dachten an den nächsten Tag. Beide hofften, bald auf Ron und auf Blaise zu treffen. Dann hätte dieser Spuk endlich ein Ende. Doch auf diesen Tag sollten sie noch etwas länger warten als gedacht....

Am nächsten Morgen kitzelten die Sonnenstrahlen Harrys Nase. Kaum hatte er die Augen offen, musste er schon niesen. Schläfrig setzte er sich auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Doch dann fiel ihm leider alles wieder ein. Stöhnend schlüpfte er aus dem Bett, geradewegs ins Badezimmer, wo er auf einen mindestens genauso verschlafenen Malfoy antraf, der sich gelangweilt die Zähne putzte.

„Morschen"

„auch Morgen"

„gutsch geschlafn?"

„Voll, bis ich aufgewacht bin und mir klar wurde, wo wir sind"

„Du schagst esch"Malfoy spuckte die Pasta aus, während Harry sich die Zahnbürste in den Mund steckte. Er wollte keinen Streit heraufbefördern, wobei Malfoy heute sehr witzig aussah. Seine Haare standen wirr ab, so kannte er Malfoy nicht.

„Was starrst denn so Potter"zischte er nun und versuchte seine Haare zu frisieren.

„Genau deschhalb"nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und grinste nun doch.

„Wenigstens sehe ich in der Früh so aus, aber nicht die ganze Zeit so wie du Potter"

„Hab misch schon dran gewöhnt....gescht nischt anders.."diesmal spuckte er die Pasta aus und Malfoy sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an.

„Du meinst, so hast du immer die Haare weil du sie nicht bändigen kannst? Ist nicht dein Ernst Potter, oder?"fragte Malfoy noch immer nicht glaubend und Harry nickte nur.

„Vergiss es! Das ist das einzige was ich von meinem Vater nicht erben wollte. Mist verfluchter. Aber hier ist es auch egal. Mich sieht ja eh keiner und wenn – auch uninteressant und du kennst mich so schon. Ich habe den Kampf mit meinen Haaren schon längst aufgegeben!"

„Bleib stehen Potter ich will was probieren"Draco schnappte sich nun sein Haargel und nahm sich ein wenig heraus. Dann verrieb er es in seinen Händen und strich dem erstaunten Harry durch die Haare. Als er fertig war, lächelte er leicht.

„Na bitte, jetzt siehst du nicht mehr all zu hässlich aus"meinte er und nickte in den Spiegel.

„Na danke, so hässlich bin ich auch nicht Malfoy!"zischte er, doch als er in den Spiegel sah, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Also ich muss zugeben, sieht nicht übel aus. Danke"Harrys Wangen wurden ein wenig rot, wortlos drehte er sich um und marschierte ins Zimmer.

„So was, da helfe ich ihm mal, dann sagt er nur danke und haut ab. Typisch Potter"murmelte Draco, schnappte sich seine Sachen und wanderte in sein Zimmer. Er musste zugeben, so sah Potter tatsächlich ein wenig besser aus. Sogar richtig gut. Mehr wollte er sich nicht eingestehen.

Harry stand vor dem Spiegelschrank und bewunderte noch immer seine neue Frisur. Wie zum Henker hatte Malfoy das geschafft? Und vor allem, WIESO hatte er dies gemacht? Harry wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, zog sich rasch an und machte sich dran, etwas Essbares zu finden. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nun dabei und so schritt er in den schon heißen Morgen. Er versuchte mittels Zauber die Kokosnüsse von einer sehr hohen Palme hinunter zu bekommen, doch es klappte nicht.

„Mist, wieso funktioniert das nicht? Das kann doch nicht sein oder? Was mach ich denn jetzt?"überlegte Harry nun laut und suchte nach geeigneten Lianen, die er zu einem Seil zusammenbinden konnte. Malfoy suchte einstweilen Harry und bemerkte ein rascheln, nicht weit weg von der Hütte. „Potter?"„Hier hinten, ich komme gleich" kam es weiter weg und schon schlenderte Harry mit einer Art Seil in der Hand zu Malfoy hin.

„Was wird denn das wenn es fertig ist?"fragte Malfoy genervt und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Was in Merlins Namen...."„Vergiss es Malfoy! Ich habe es auch schon probiert"seufzte Harry nun.

„Ich verstehe das irgendwie nicht. Wieso funktioniert das nicht mehr?" heulte Malfoy auf und rüttelte wie wild mit seinem Zauberstab umher.

„Ich vermute, Dumbledore hat seine Finger im Spiel! Wäre ja auch zu leicht gewesen wenn wir damit überall zaubern könnten!"

„Na toll und wieso haben wir dann unsere Zauberstäbe?"maulte Malfoy nun und sah Harry zu, wie dieser zur Palme schlenderte, sich die Bänder um die Knöchel band und einen Knoten machte.

„Was? Willst du dich dort oben aufhängen oder wie? Na dass kann ich mir ja nicht entgegen lassen!"grinste Malfoy nun und Harry, ohne darauf einzugehen, hüpfte auf die Palme und benutzte somit die Seile als sicheren Halt für die Füße. Malfoy staunte nicht schlecht, wollte es aber nicht zugeben.

„Hey Potter! Als Affe machst du dich ehrlich nicht schlecht!"rief er Harry entgegen und hielt seine Hand als Abschirmung vor die Augen.

„Haha, sehr witzig Malfoy! Wenn du es besser kannst, bitte! Nur zu!"Schon hüpfte Harry weiter, bis er fast ganz oben war.

„So, ich bin jetzt oben, aber ich bekomme diese verdammten Kokosnüsse nicht runter!"rief Harry Malfoy zu, wobei dieser in seinen Hosen kramte und ein Klappmesser herausfischte.

„Hilft dir vielleicht ein Messer Potter?"grinste Malfoy selbstgefällig und warf es Harry nun zu, der beinahe heruntergefallen wäre. Ängstlich klammerte er sich an der Palme fest und sah Malfoy giftig an.

„Dachte, du könntest besser werfen, Malfoy!"zischte er hinunter.

„Dachte, du könntest besser fangen Potter"keifte Malfoy Harry nun an. Dieser enthielt sich seiner Antwort und fing an die Nüsse abzutrennen. Nach und nach fielen sie nun hinunter und Malfoy sammelte sie auf. Harry wunderte sich immer mehr was Malfoy anging. Wieso half er denn auf einmal? Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich einen Sonnenstich, wie er immer vermutete. Vorsichtig rutschte er wieder hinunter, löste die Fesseln und marschierte ins Haus. Nachdem sie gemeinsam die Nüsse geöffnet hatten und den Inhalt verspeisten, packten sie ihre Sachen, verstaunten sie in Rucksäcke, die ebenfalls in die Taschen gepackt wurden und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat an alles gedacht"grummelte Harry nun.

„Ja, der alte Narr wollte es uns, wie es scheint, nicht einfach machen. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, ehrlich nicht"maulte Malfoy nun und schritt voran. Der Tag wurde immer heißer und bald kamen sie an dem See vorbei, in dem sie gestern geschwommen waren. Harry bekam bei der Erinnerung abermals heiße Wangen und Malfoy grinste vor sich hin. Doch als sie fast vorüber waren, blieb Malfoy stehen.

„Hey Potter! Sieh mal!"

„Was ist denn schon wieder Malfoy!"

„Na da drüben! Hinter dem Wasserfall! Könnte das eine Höhle sein?"Harry kam interessiert näher. Tatsächlich! Es war eine Höhle, oder vielmehr der Eingang davon.

„Wollen wir da mal hinsehen?"Ohne abzuwarten lief Malfoy los und fing an, an den felsigen Wänden seitlich zum Wasserfall zu klettern.

„Oh Mann Malfoy! Du weißt nicht was wir dort vorfinden könnten!" rief Harry hinterher, doch dieser reagierte nicht. Seufzend machte er es Malfoy nach und bald hatten sie es geschafft. Der Eingang der Höhle war nur noch einige Meter entfernt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der alte Weise blickte um sich, lächelte sonderlich und nahm sich seine Kugel zur Hand. Laut seines alten Freundes Dumbledore, sollte er es den Neuankömmlingen nicht all zu leicht machen. Schon erkannte er einen blonden Jungen und einen schwarzhaarigen, die gerade eine Wand entlang kletterten. Gut! Sie hatten die Höhe also entdeckt! Der Weise kicherte vor sich hin und murmelte nun einige Worte. Sobald er damit fertig war, würde er sich um die beiden anderen kümmern...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„WEASLEY!!!! AUFWACHEN!"rief Blaise Zabini vom Wohnzimmer her und sah auf die Uhr. Der frühe Vormittag war angebrochen. Gestern hatten sie es aufgegeben, weiterhin nach Harry und Draco zu suchen, nachdem ein großer Felsen versucht hatte, sie platt zu machen. Heute wollten sie früh losgehen um vielleicht diesmal eine weitere Strecke zu schaffen.

„Jaja, bin ja schon da!"meldete sich Ron nun zu Wort und kam ziemlich verschlafen, doch mit voller Montur, die Treppen hinunter.

„Was ist denn das? Etwa...."

„Ja, Melonen! Habe ich heute Morgen, etwas weiter von unserer Hütte entfernt, gefunden! Genial oder?"

„Wie hast du die auf bekommen?"wunderte sich Ron und schmiss sich auf die Couch.

„Mit dem da!"schon zog Blaise seinen Zauberstab und lächelte zufrieden.

„Aber komisch ist, ich habe versucht sie mittels Schwebezauber hier her zu bringen, das funktionierte nicht. Aber sie aufbekommen, schon. Sehr komisch!"In diesem Moment zog auch Ron seinen Zauberstab und musterte diesen.

„Ich glaube nicht dass unsere Zauber nicht immer wirken, doch ich glaube dass...."

„Dumbledore!" vollendete Blaise seine Vermutung und Ron nickte.

„Was hat der Alte jetzt schon wieder vor? Einige Zauber dürfen wir also anwenden und andere nicht?"vermutete Blaise und trabte auf und ab, während Ron zu schmatzen anfing und es sich schmecken lies.

„Kann schon schein"schmatze er weiter und wischte sich den Mund ab. Blaise fragte Ron ob dieser nun endlich fertig sei und schritt zur Türe. Heute würde ein langer Weg vor ihnen liegen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Boah, ganz schön dunkel hier, oder?"flüsterte Draco nun, dem ein wenig fröstelte. Laut krachte der Wasserfall vor dem Eingang in den See und Harry verstand kaum die Worte die Malfoy sagte.

„Lumos" flüsterte Harry nun und schritt voran. Wassertropfen die zu Boden fielen, hallten in den Gängen der Höhle und Zapfen hingen von der Decke hinunter.

„Unheimlich hier"wisperte Malfoy und versteckte sich nahezu hinter Harry.

„Hey, beschwere dich nicht, DU wolltest doch hierher."Meinte Harry genervt und schritt sicher voran.

„Du wolltest doch hier her"äffte Malfoy Harry nach und verstummte, als er den giftigen Blick von Harry sah. Malfoy wusste, dass es seine Idee war, aber zugeben wollte er nichts.

Es wurde immer kälter und Malfoy rückte immer weiter auf.

„Potter? Was hängt denn dort oben?"flüsterte Malfoy leise und zeigte über die Schulter von Harry nach oben. Dieser hielt die Luft an, denn es war zu spät.

„Fledermäuse!" rief er aus, schnappte Malfoys Kopf und drückte ihn auf den Boden „Runter! Nox!"Malfoy gehorchte und kauerte mit den Händen über sein Haupt ganz dicht bei Harry. Schwärme von Fledermäusen kreischten auf und flogen dicht über dessen Köpfe hinweg, wobei es nicht ausblieb dass deren Hände mit den Krallen verletzt wurden. Doch beide gaben keinen Laut vor sich, warteten ab, bis es wieder ruhiger war.

„Potter? Bist du noch da?"

„Nein, ich bin in der Hölle! Natürlich bin ich noch da! Mann, wieso muss ich immer auf dich hören und dir folgen!"jammerte Harry nun und murmelte wieder „Lumos"Schon stand er auf und sah, dass Malfoys Hände bluteten. Erschrocken darüber kam er näher und bemerkte dass Malfoy zitterte.

„Hey, alles ok?"fragte er fürsorglich.

„Hm hm, tut nur ein wenig weh"meinte Draco tapfer, doch auch Harry wusste, diese Schnittwunden sahen sehr ernst aus. Harry, der froh war, ein wenig mit Hermine die Heilzauber gelernt zu haben, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Hände, murmelte einige Worte und schon heilten die Risse, bis nichts mehr zu sehen war.

„Nicht übel Potter. Mir scheint, als hättest du etwas gelernt. Sei froh dass du Schlammblut als Lehrerin hast!"

„Sprich nicht so über sie!"zischte Harry nun und bereute dass er Malfoy geholfen hatte.

„Hey Potter, bleib stehen!"Harry drehte sich genervt um „Was?"

„Hände her!"„Wieso?"„Na mach schon!"Harry streckte seine Hände aus und erschrak. Zwar hatte er ein Kribbeln wahrgenommen, aber nie daran gedacht, dass auch seine Hände mit Kratzern übersäht waren. Nun murmelte Malfoy einige Worte und steckte danach seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt"rief er aus und schritt voran.

„Hey Malfoy! Du willst doch nicht noch weiter gehen? Spinnst du?"fragte Harry ungläubig und folgte Malfoy.

„Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann will ich wissen, wohin diese Höhle führt Potter!"meinte Malfoy überzeugt und schritt weiter voran. Einige Minuten später hatten sie den Geruch von Verbrannten in der Nase.

„Riechst du das?"fragte Malfoy vorsichtig.

„Ja, riecht verbrannt. Wir sollen umkehren finde ich"Harrys Instinkte wurden wach. Und dieser Instinkt sagte ihm immer wieder, umzudrehen. Doch Malfoy wollte nicht hören, schritt weiter voran. Harry war nun dicht hinter ihm. Auf einmal blieb er geschockt stehen und Harry wäre beinahe in ihn hineingerannt.

„Hey, was zum...."Doch weiter kam er nicht, als er das Problem vor sich erkannte. Der Gang endete in einer riesigen Höhle, wobei das, was sie sahen, nicht glauben konnten.

„Das ist, das ist....."

„Ein Drache"flüsterte Harry und begann zu zittern. Vor ihnen lag schlafend ein ziemlich großes Geschöpf was stark an einen Drachen erinnerte. Oder eher an einen Flugsaurier. Doch glücklicher Weise schien dieses zu schlafen. Dessen Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig unter den gräulichen Schuppen, aus den beiden Nasenlöchern entwich bei jedem Ausatmen Rauch und Malfoy begann Harry am Ärmel nach rückwärts zu ziehen.

„Schnell, weg hier"zischte er Harry zu und stolperte. Laut fiel er hin und Harry half ihm rasch wieder hoch. Ein Blick zu diesem Drachen sagte ihm, dass dieser aufgewacht war. Ein lautes dunkles, ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll war nun zu hören, wobei Harry nun Malfoy an der Hand schnappte und ihm zurief:

„LAUF VERDAMMT!"Malfoy klammerte sich fest und so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnte, folgten sie dem Weg zurück. Harry hatte noch immer den Zauberstab in Händen und schrie Malfoy nun zu.

„Schnell! Lauf und spring ins Wasser, bring dich in Sicherheit! Ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten!"

„Harry, du spinnst! Komm mit verdammt! Dieses Ding röstet dich doch bei lebendigen Leib!"schrie er zurück. Doch Harry rempelte ihn Richtung Ausgang und Malfoy lief. Harry hörte das wutentbrannte Geschrei und glaubte vor Angst zu sterben. Er hoffte nur dass Malfoy es rechtzeitig schaffen konnte. Die Erde bebte und Harry erkannte im Bogen des Ganges die Spiegelung des Feuers, welches der Drache ausstieß. Bald würde er ankommen und Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Noch einige Meter und nun sah er dieses riesige Ungeheuer wütend und kreischend auf sich zulaufen.

„LUMOS MAXIMUS!"schrie er so laut er konnte und hoffte, dieses Vieh blenden zu können. Was anderes konnte er nicht ausmachen. Denn bei „Stupor"wollte der Drache nicht stehen bleiben. Das Ungeheuer heulte auf, schüttelte den Kopf und rammte nun die Wände des steinernen Gewölbes. Steine fielen nun von den Decken und Harry sprintete, so schnell er konnte Richtung Ausgang.

Malfoy zischte durch den Wasserfall hindurch und tauchte in den noch 5 Meter hohen Wasserfall mit einem gekonnten Hechtsprung kopfüber, ein. Zischend versank er in dem kühlen See und schwamm unter Wasser um sein Leben. Er hoffte inständig dass Potter es geschafft hatte. Keuchen schwamm er an der Oberfläche zu einer Felsengruppe und hievte sich aus dem See. Nun versteckte er sich hinter einigen Felsen und lugte zum Wasserfall.

„Harry, na mach schon verdammt! Wo bleibst du denn!"schrie er richtig gehend und machte sich unglaubliche Sorgen um Harry. Doch dann sah er ihn! Er musste ein unglaubliches Tempo drauf haben, denn er stieß durch den Wasserfall hindurch und tauchte mit einem wundervollen Kopfsprung im Wasser ein. Malfoy atmete auf, doch als er das wütende Aufheulen des Drachens hörte, verkrampfte sich sein Herz. „Scheiße"flüsterte er und hoffte, dass Harry bald auftauchen würde. Schon durchbrach der Flugsaurier den Wasserfall und stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, als er seine Flüge ausbreitete.

Er stieg in die Lüfte und geleitete suchend nach den beiden Schülern über den See. Harry tauchte noch immer nicht auf und Malfoy lugte zwischen die Ritzen der sicheren Felsen hindurch. Hoffte, dass Harry nicht ertrunken war. Doch urplötzlich tauchte er ganz nahe bei Malfoy auf und rang nach Atem. Malfoy vergewisserte sich dass der Drache ihn nicht sah und schnellte zu Harry vor.

Harry glaubte, bereits gestorben zu sein. Er bekam einfach keine Luft mehr. Kaum tauchte er auf, spürte er zwei Arme die ihn an Land zogen und weiter schleiften. Leider konnte er nichts erkennen, da er die Brille im See verloren hatte. Kraftlos ließ er alles geschehen, wobei der Drache sie nun doch entdeckte und im Sturzflug auf sie zukam.

„Scheiße Harry, komm schon, setz deine Füße ein!"Und Harry gehorchte, schon waren sie im Schutz zwischen zweien Felsen. Doch der Drache kam so nahe, dass, wenn er Feuer spucken würde, sie beide sterben würden. Harry sah nur verschwommen die Umrisse des Drachens, sah nach oben, erkannte eine kleine Plattform die als Dach zwischen den Felsen fungieren sollte und murmelte einige Worte.

Gott sei Dank hatte er seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Kleidung verankert gehabt. Der Fels fing darauf hin zu wachsen an und verdeckte sie nun ganz. Gerade rechtzeitig, da der Feuerschwall, der soeben auf die Plattform nieder ging, sie sonst geröstet hätte. Harry und Draco klammerten sich aneinander, hielten sich fest und schlossen die Augen. Sie warteten fast eine halbe Stunde, doch der Drache wollte nicht aufgeben. Wütendes Brüllen erfüllte die Luft. Aufgeschreckte Vögel flogen aus den Bäumen, Affen schrieen auf und viele andere Tiere schienen Angst davor zu haben.

„Jetzt reichts!"zischte Malfoy nun, aber Harry hielt in fest.

„Geh nicht, er bringt dich sonst um"flüsterte er ängstlich und Malfoy versank in seinen Augen. Unglaublich wie schön sie doch waren, ohne dieser blöden Brille.

„Keine Bange, ich habe da so einen Verdacht, ich komme gleich wieder" lächelte Malfoy Harry zu und wuschelte ihn kurz durch die Haare. Als er draußen stand, bat er darum, dass Harry ihm beistehen möge. Harry riss seine Augen auf und sah dass Malfoy versuchte einen Patronus zu erschaffen.

„Expecto Patronum"rief er aus, aber nichts geschah. Der Drache drehte in der Luft und kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Malfoy zu.

„Du musst an was Schönes denken! Na mach schon! Ganz fest an dich glauben! Ich glaube jedenfalls an dich! Du schaffst es. TUS ENDLICH!" rief er aus und Malfoy versuchte es erneut.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!"schrie er auf und sah wie ein weißes Licht aus seinem Zauberstab brach und ein weiterer Drache, sein Drache, erschien. Malfoy konnte es nicht glauben. Denn das Ungeheuer schien auf einmal erschreckt zu sein, als dieser andere, weiße Drache wütend auf ihn in rasender Geschwindigkeit zuflog. Der graue Drache flüchtete bestürzt mit wütendem Geschrei und verschwand in der Ferne, während der weiße sanft landete und sich verbeugte. Harry krabbelte aus ihrem Versteck und bestaunte das Tier.

„Oh mein Gott, wunderschön!"rief er aus. „Draco! Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft! Wahnsinn!"rief Harry aus, bestaunte noch immer den Drachen, der sich langsam in Luft auflöste und hüpfte auf und ab, als er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

„Was ist denn? Sag schon Harry"Malfoy konnte nun sehen dass Harrys Bein verletzt war.

„Bin zu tief getaucht"nuschelte er nun und hielt sich das Bein. „Verstaucht oder so"Malfoy reinigte mit Wasser die Wunde, murmelte nun einige Worte und die Wunde verschloss sich. Doch gegen eine Verstauchung konnte er nichts machen. Malfoys Rucksack klebte ihm am Rücken, genauso wie bei Harry.

„Danke. Aber ich glaube, wir müssen die Mission abbrechen"murmelte Harry nun und lächelte leicht.

„Hast du noch eine andere Brille dabei?"fragte Malfoy und Harry verneinte. „Aber ich habe Kontaktlinsen"

„Na bitte, aber wieso trägst du die denn nicht?"wunderte sich Malfoy nun.

„Vertrage sie nicht immer"meinte Harry nun beschämt, wobei Malfoy sich entschuldigte.

„Wieso?" „Na weil ich in diese beschissene Höhle wollte"antwortete dieser beschämt. „Ich habe uns beide in Lebensgefahr gebracht" Malfoy senkte den Kopf und erwartete eine Standpauke.

„Was solls, war halt Aktion pur. Und wer könnte schon sagen dass er einen Drachen gesehen hat! Und außerdem hast du mir das Leben gerettet"murmelte Harry nun, wobei Malfoy aufsah.

„Dito. Glaube, wir sind quitt, oder Potter?"meinte er wieder ganz er selber und Harry seufzte.

„Klar Malfoy"Malfoy stand nun auf und deutete Harry.

„Was?"

„Na los, mach schon!"

„Was denn?"

„Spring auf meinen Rücken Potter!"

„Nein, es geht schon. Zwar dauerts ein wenig bis wir ankommen, aber wir werden ankommen."Harry schlurfte humpelnd voran, doch Malfoy konnte dies nicht länger mit ansehen. Er schnappte sich Harry und hievte ihn über die Schulter. „Hey! Lass mich sofort runter!"kreischte Harry nun und Malfoy lachte. „Vergiss es Potter! Ich habe Hunger und ich schau heute mal ob ich uns Fisch zum Abendmahl machen kann. Und morgen sehen wir dann weiter"Seine Worte duldeten keine Widerrede und so ergab sich Harry und ließ sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hängen. Malfoy konnte nicht anders als Harry einen Klaps auf seinen knackigen Po zu geben und lachte.

„Hey, lass den Scheiß Malfoy!"

„Gib Ruh Kleiner, sonst bekommst du nichts zu essen"lachte er weiter und Harry maulte.

„Ich bin genauso groß wie Du Malfoy!"

„Nein, du bist 5 cm kleiner als ich Potter, dass weiß ich. Und jetzt sei still"Vorsichtig schritt Malfoy mit Harry über der Schulter zurück und fragte sich inständig, wie sie es schaffen sollten Wiesel und Blaise ausfindig zu machen. Was die beiden wohl machten?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Weise lachte vor sich hin „Wunderbar gelöst!"rief er aus. Er hatte den Drachen die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle gehabt, hätte den beiden Jungen niemals ernsthaften Schade zugefügt. Denn wenn es zu brenzlig geworden wäre, er hätte den Drachen abdrehen lassen. Doch die beiden hatten zusammen gehalten, gegenseitig ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Das machte ein Team aus. Und nun kamen die beiden anderen dran. Doch da es bei den beiden anderen nicht so schlimm um sie stand, würde etwas Leichteres anstehen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was ist denn dass?"fragte Blaise interessiert, mitten im Dschungel und Ron schrie auf als er sah dass Blaise mit einem Stock hineinstocherte.

„Lass dass Zabini! Das ist ein Bienenschwarm! Hau ab!"rief er kreischend aus und lief davon. Auch Zabini lief nun hinter Ron her, da der Schwarm sie verfolgte und Ron eine Biene gestochen hatte. Bald hatten sie jedoch den Bienenschwarm abgehängt und Blaise lachte. „Na bitte, hätten wir auch geschafft, obwohl wir wieder Richtung Haus gelaufen sind. Ich denke......Wiesel?"Ron schwankte nun hin und her und viel um.

„Ron! Was ist denn mit dir? Wiesel, sag schon was!"rief Blaise ängstlich und merkte, wie der Stich am Hals nun aufging.

„Allergisch....bin....allergisch...gegen...Bienenstiche" nuschelte er und nun wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

„Nein! Ron, verdammt! Wo sollte ich jetzt das Gegenmittel finden. Scheiße verdammt noch mal!"rief er aus und dachte nach. „Da war doch so ein Kraut, Mist noch mal, wie hieß das? Die Blätter haben Zacken und...na klar!"lachte er, hob den bewusstlosen Ron auf und lief mit ihm Richtung Hütte. Mitten am Weg, legte er ihn einige Minuten später ab und lief direkt in den Wald hinein. Da gab es einen Strauch, den Blaise gestern entdeckt hatte. Das könnte klappen. Er riss nun einige Blätter ab und sprintete zu Ron zurück, der nun rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Ron, komm schon, nicht schlapp machen, bitte! Ich brauche dich doch! Na mach schon! Mach die Augen auf!"Er rüttelte Ron nun, wobei dessen Augenlieder zu flattern anfingen. „Mach den Mund auf!" befahl Blaise und stopfte Ron einige Blätter in den Mund.

„Kauen und schlucken. Mach schon!"Ron, der alles wie durch einen Nebel hörte, befolgte den Rat und kaute. Er spürte den süßlichen Saft der von den Blättern aus ging und schluckte diesen hinunter. Blaise rieb einige Blätter an den Stich, damit der Saft in die Wunde eintreten konnte. Zu guter letzte legte er noch einige Blätter drauf und hob Ron hoch. Besorgt sah er den Rotschopf an und wünschte sich nichts Sehnlicheres als dass Ron es schaffen würde.

„Bitte Ron, halte durch, ja? Ich mache uns auch ein tolles Abendessen. Bis dahin bist du wieder fit, versprochen?"

„Essen...immer gut..."nuschelte Ron nun und Blaise lächelte. So wie es aussah, würde er es überleben und Blaise dankte Merlin dass er die Blätter, die Rons Leben verlängerten, erkannt und gefunden hatte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Weise lächelte wieder vor sich hin. Denn nicht umsonst hatte er diesen Busch damals entstehen lassen. Die Blätter würden in einigen Minuten ihre Wirkung zeigen und der Junge würde in 15 min. wieder auf den Beinen sein. Für heute war seine Arbeit getan. Mal sehen was er für die nächsten Tage auf Lager hatte. Bald würden die beiden Teams bei ihm eintreffen, dann konnte es richtig losgehen. Sein Plan war so gut wie perfekt. Mit der Hand fuhr er abermals über die Kugel und Albus Dumbledore erschien.

„Alles nach Wunsch verlaufen"

„Sie sind am Leben? Geht es ihnen gut?"

„Natürlich! Sie meistern es gemeinsam. Ich bin begeistert! Der eine kann sich auf den anderen verlassen. Aber das war erst der Anfang........"


	5. Kapitel 5

-räusper- Hallo! Ich bins wieder. Und versuche mich in einem neuen Kapitel. Ob dieses aber so toll gelungen ist wie ich es gerne für euch hätte, weiß ich selber leider nicht. Dass müsst ihr schon selber herausfinden. Irgendwie ist die Muse falsch abgebogen! Mal sehen ob sie es bald zu mir zurück schafft! Wenn sie jemand sieht, bitte zu mir schicken. Trotzdem hoffe ich doch schwer, dass es euch ein wenig gefällt. Bitte mich nicht gleich hauen wenn dem nicht so ist –schwerseufz-, -Dosewegkick-

INFO!!!!! IRGENDWIE BEKOMME ICH SO GUT WIE KEINE BENACHRICHTIGUNGEN UND AUCH EINIGE KOMMIS BEKOMME ICH ERST SPÄTER; WENN ICH DAS CHAP SCHON WEG GESCHICKT HABE!! ALSO WENN ICH JEMANDEN NICHT GEANTWORTET HABE; PASSIERT DASS MIT SICHERHEIT DANN IM NÄCHSTEN CHAP UND AUCH NICHT MIT ABSICHT: ICH WÜRDE NIE JEMANDEN VERGESSEN!!! BITTE: GLAUBT MIR!!! DANKE!!!!!

P.s. was glaubt ihr, was der Voodopriester mit den vieren anstellt, damit sie sich näher kommen? Achtung, Slash, Lemon in diesem Chap, aber nicht so wie ihr denkt.....!

WOW, wieder haben sie alle brav geschrieben! Tja, dann werde ich gleich mal schauen was ihr alles so geschrieben habt und antworte euch natürlich! –ganzvielgrins- Und wenn ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, SOFORT MELDEN!!!! Das ist nämlich unverzeihlich, ich schäm mich so....-wegschleich-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guu: Schön dass dir meine Story gefällt! Mal sehen was du zu diesem Chap sagst!

KradsAngel: Siehst was der Alte alles drauf hat? So ein Schlimmer! Also ich weiß nicht was ich von diesem Weisen halten sollte. Der ist schon ur schräg drauf! Jaja! Lach! Ja, wieso sollte ne Schlange freiwillig in Harrys Badehose schwimmen? –ganzvielgrins- Warte noch ab was mit Blaise und Ron so passiert! Hast ja noch das Chap 4 vor dir wie mir scheint! Mal sehen was du dazu sagst, wobei hier jetzt schon das Chap 5 kommt! knuddel SO: zu CHAP 4: Oooooch, nicht sauer sein! Dann hätten wieder einige gemeint, es ginge zu schnell! Wenn die beiden mehr als nur geduscht hätten. Keine Bange, es kommt schon noch was!! Nein, die Aufgaben werden nicht mehr so gefährlich werden. Der Voodootyp musste sie provozieren, damit sie glauben, es sei Ernst! Warte...-trabtrab- Hier! Da! Hab den Drachen für dich eingepackt...musst ihn nur noch zusammenbasteln...ach so den anderen!!! –lach- Pfeif! So, da kommt er schon. Viel Spaß damit! Also diese Chap ist leider nicht all zu viel zum Lachen. Doch hoffe ich trotzdem dass es dir gefällt!!! Grins. So, habe dir gleich auf 2 Kommis geantwortet, Server von hat was, wie mir scheine...grummel. Aber ich würde nie drauf vergessen! So süßer Engel, viel Spaß damit!!!!! Schreib mir wieder!!!!!!! –auch anflausch-

DarkLuzie: Ja gell, die Vögel fliegen heute aber tief! Hehe. Glaube, ich hätte auch so ein dämliches Zeug daher geschwafelt wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, was ich tu! Jaja, die Schlange hat es den meisten angetan. Hihi. Konnte da nicht widerstehen!!! Ehrlich? Versuche weiterhin Humor hinein zu bringen, wobei es nicht immer so sein wird. Schade. Mal sehen wo meine lustige Ader bleibt...-herumsuchenmuss- Hast schon Chap 4 gelesen? Bin schon gespannt! Wenn ja, dann schreib ich dahinter gleich weiter! Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße!!

Angelfall: Gell? Was ist, kommst mit Animagusstunden nehmen? Dann können wir uns in alles verwandeln was wir gerne hätten. Klar, müssten uns die Tiere erst mal aussuchen. Aber dann wären wir näher bei Draco und Harry. –kicher- Dickes Bussi zurück! Zu Chap 4: Na siehst? Hab doch gewusst, die liebe Angel hätte mich gewürgt wenn ich aufgehört hätte zu schreiben! Uah! Dachte, Drache passt zu Draco und deshalb muss der es machen. So einfach ist das. Hihi. Schön dass dir das so gefallen hat!! Tja, kann auch so gut wie kein Latein, aber einige Zauber habe ich mir einfach gemerkt weil ich so ein typischer Fan bin. Und man kann sie auch nachlesen wenn es sein muss. Aber die weiß ich auswendig. Hihi. Hey, nicht alleine in Schlangenlinien abschwirren! Ich komm mit! Tu ma was singen? So richtig falsch? Hehe... stell mir uns zwei gerade beduselt vor –wegschmeißvorlachen- -quiek- -gacker-

Ashumaniel: Schön dass ich noch jemanden gefunden habe, dem meine Story gefällt! Ja, genau! Richtig erkannt! Sieben Tage und sieben Nächte! Daher das mit der Schlange. War doch geil der Film...hehe. Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße!!! Zu Chap 4: Na bitte! Genau! Ich hab doch gewusst, da geht jemand aufs Klo und will dann gleich ein neues Chap haben. Und siehe da, hat funktioniert! Hehe. Und hier kommt wieder ein ganzes Chap für dich! Tadda!

t-m-r: Schlange und Span, coole Mischung. Mal sehen was noch so meinem kranken Hirn entstiegen ist! Freut mich voll wenn dir die Geschichte gefällt und du zum PC deshalb hetzt! Genial! –knuddel!-

Zu CHAP 4: schon hart! Stimmt! Mal sehen was du von Chap 5 haltest!!!! –nochmals knuddel-

Fallen: Du bist DER Hammer! Ehrlich! –lach!- Schön dass du mir Humor schenkst! Ich hab mich so dämlich gelacht! Du und die Gott mit dem Laptop – Nummer, zum brüllen! Und Gott liest weiter und Fallen liegt auf der Erde und grummelt dahin weil NB futsch ist. –michzerwuzelntu- Geil war allerdings die zermatschte Schlange, da hab ich Tränen gelacht! Geil, bitte lass dir mehr von dem einfallen! Göttlich kann ich nur dazu sagen. Ich kugle mich jedes Mal vor Lachen! „Schlangen sind toll"...hehe..Ach ja, voller Sabba...ich flieg um! Du bist irre Mädl! Einfach genial! DANKE DIR!!! Das tut echt gut!!!! –knuddels-

GefallenerEngel: Klar! Draco ist immer abenteuerlustig und dann wundert der sich. Na eh klar! Schön dass dir diesmal das Chap besser gefallen hat! Ob dieses dann deinen Geschmack trifft, ist ne andere Frage. Hm...mal sehen! –grins-

Nici Black: Super Idee! Mal sehen was ich da so machen kann! Aber ich muss noch einiges einbinden, damit ich dort hinkommen kann. Aber danke für den Tipp! Ich hoffe, noch weiter Wunschvorstellungen zu bekommen. Ja voll! Dumbi vertraut seinem Freund wohl doch nicht so ganz? Aber die Frage hätte ich auch gestellt! Kenne das! Ich verschlinge auch die anderen FF´s weil ich nicht anders kann! Lese auch Deine! Schön wenn mit der Zeit die Namen bekannt werden und dessen Storys. Ich finde das lässig!! Hehe. Bis dann Nici!

Anni: Ja, siehst, schreib so nen Mist von wegen Anfang und was mach ich dann wenn mir nicht mehr einfällt? –blödschau- dann bin ich am Kieker. Mal sehen was mir zu den vieren noch alles so einfällt! Musst gucken! –zwinker- Klar! Ich rock on...hehe bis dann!

Phoenixfeder: Ja hallo! Ja, konnte nicht aufhören zu schreiben, will ja aber mein ganzes Pulver nicht verschießen, weißt? Also musste ich dann irgendwo aufhören, sonst wäre alles weg an Ideen und dann wars dass. Klar geht's bei mir weiter! Ich kenne dass schon! Da schreiben die meisten ne unglaubliche Story und dann geht's monatelang nicht weiter. Ich sterbe da jedes Mal und denke mir – bitte! Macht endlich weiter! Jab! Genau das wollte ich hiermit zeigen! Die beiden Deppen merken nicht einmal dass sie aufeinander stehen! Da muss noch was passieren, damit sie es merken. Hihi. –teuflischgrins- Der Patronus wirkt normalerweise nur bei Dementoren, richtig! Doch da Draco den Drachen kann, sollte er den Flugsaurier eigentlich nur erschrecken! So war das gedacht. –zwinker- Ja, beide Teams haben jeweils am anderen Ende der Insel ihre Häuser, sind auch auf einer Insel, die aber mit Magie gefüllt ist. Und in der Mitte sitzt der Voodookönig. Wann sie aufeinander treffen? Wird noch dauern! Aber wenn, dann passiert einiges anders als erwartet...lass dich überraschen!

Jack: Hoffe, sie gefällt dir weiterhin, weil dieses Chap doch etwas „heiß"wird. –zwinker- Schaust trotzdem weiterhin rein?

Babsel: Tja, obs diesmal so interessant ist, weiß ich nicht. Schaust einfach. Hoffe, es gefällt dir irgendwie. Mir gefällts diesmal ned so. Würde mich eher übergeben. Aber mal sehen, snief!! Dicke Bussis an dich!!!

Deedochan: Hallo mein Schatz!!! Kann nicht sein! Ich habe dir doch geschrieben? –ganzfestnachdenkenmuss- Kann das echt sein? Oder hab ich dein Kommi nicht bekommen? Ich kapier das nicht!!! ABER JETZT SCHREIBE ICH DIR!! Nein, nein, ich würde dich nie vergessen oder dir einfach nicht schreiben!! –ganzvielumverzeihunbitt!- Du bist so niedlich, das könnte ich doch nie!!! Nein, bitte verzeih mir, wobei ich mich frage, wie das ging???? Sehr komisch...Also dieser Server hat irgendwas! Bekomme fast keine Mails mit Benachrichtigungen. Gemein!! Snief! Nein! Harry und Draco haben nicht einmal mitbekommen dass sie sich zu nahe angekuschelt haben!!! Arge Sache, was??? Zu blöd um zu kapieren, der Voodoo-Heini wird sich eh noch die Haare raufen. Denn die beiden schnallen es einfach nicht.... Die beiden anderen....na lies selber..hihi. Schick dir riesiges Herzikeksi als Entschuldigung. Weiß nicht wie dass passieren konnte. –heul- Und ich schick dir ganz viele Bussis!!!!!!!!!!!! Werde meine Augen offen halten bei nächsten Kommi!!!! Versprochen!!!

Mr.max vuitton: Ja, die beiden werden sich weiterhin an die Gurgel gehen, nur ob im Kampf oder anders, das ist eine andere Frage. Mal sehen ob sie es schaffen, miteinander zu arbeiten, gemeinsam auszukommen. Hoffe, dir gefällt das nächste Chap, mal sehen... Hast du schon alle gelesen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So meine Lieben! Ist ja so irre dass ihr mir brav schreibt! ALLE REVIEWS DIE DANACH KOMMEN UND ICH HABE DAS CHAP 5 SCHON REINGESTELLT; WOBEI DIES STUNDEN DAUERN KANN BIS IHR ES LESEN KÖNNT –WERDE ICH DANN IM NÄCHSTEN CHAP BEANTWORTEN: VERSPROCHEN!!!!!!! Habt ihr ne Ahnung wie das runtergeht? Wie Öl. Draco mault gerade, weil Öl schmutzig ist. Und Harry keift ihn nieder. Die können wohl nie Ruhe geben. –kopfschüttel- Aber nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß mit meinem nächsten Chap und hoffe, euch gefällt es doch ein wenig. Dicke Knutschis an euch!

Eure für immer

Gugi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 5

Harry gähnte vor sich hin, da das Schaukeln bei jedem Schritt von Malfoy ihn müder und müder machte. „Hey Potter, ja nicht schlapp machen, du wirst mir doch nicht einschlafen oder?"grinste Malfoy und gab ihm wieder einen Klaps auf den Po da Harry dies absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Harry war schlagartig munter und maulte mit Malfoy rum, der nur lachen konnte. Irgendwie, so musste er es sich langsam eingestehen, genoss er die Gesellschaft von Potter. Er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass sie, obwohl sie sich stritten, miteinander auskommen konnten. Sich sogar gegenseitig helfen konnten.

Bald waren sie angekommen und die Dämmerung brach herein.

„Du Malfoy?"

„Hm?"

„Kommt dir das nicht auch spanisch vor?"

„Was?"

„Na ja, immer wenn wir Blaise und Ron suchen wollen, geschieht immer etwas!"

„Ja, jetzt wo du´s sagst? Wusste gar nicht dass du ein Hirn hast Potter"witzelte er und nun war es Harry dem wiegendem Hintern einen Klaps zu geben.

„Aua! Potter lass dass!"kreischte Malfoy, wurde rot und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Lass deine dämlichen Sprüche Malfoy und dann höre ich auch damit auf"

„Okay"

„Na bitte, geht doch"

„Weißt du Potter, ich denke jetzt wirklich über deine Worte nach! Auf welcher Insel wir wohl sind? Jedenfalls auf keiner normalen! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was dieser alte Sack schon wieder vorhat! Aber wir dürfen uns das auf keinen Fall gefallen lassen. Klar Potter?"

Harry nickte.

„Was?"

„Ach so, ja! Klar! Aber jetzt habe ich erstmals Hunger. Was willst du denn diesmal zu Essen besorgen und wieso machst du das eigentlich? Du bist doch nicht krank, oder?"

„Na ja, du hast ja heute Früh die Kokosnüsse von dieser komischen Palme herunter geholt. Ich dachte, mit Fisch könnten wir ein schönes Abendessen bekommen. Das ist das einzige was ich zubereiten kann. Ich liebe fischen. So Potter, wir sind da. Mann, du wirst ganz schön schwer mit der Zeit"ächzte Malfoy nun und half Harry auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Pass auf, mal sehen ob ich einen Fisch fangen kann!"meinte Malfoy selbstsicher und lief zum Meer. Kurz darauf hin versank er in den Fluten und Harry konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Was lag dort vorne im Sand? Überlegte Harry nun und presste seine Augen zusammen. Als er näher kam, erkannte er Malfoys Taschenmesser. Er überlegte nicht lange und lugte nach hinten, wo er beinahe über einen Stock gefallen wäre. Ob er den vielleicht zu einem Speer schnitzen sollte?

Malfoy kam pustend an die Wasseroberfläche und lachte Harry entgegen. Doch der riss die Augen auf. „Du Malfoy, w-was ist dass denn da hinten? Etwa ein Hai?"fragte er ahnungslos, wobei Malfoy sich nun hektisch umher sah und genauso wie Harry eine Flosse aus dem Meer ragend, erkennen konnte.

„Mach schon, raus aus dem Wasser!"rief Harry Malfoy zu, der nun gehorchte und so schnell er konnte zum Ufer kraulte. Doch die Flosse kam immer näher und Harrys Kehle verengte sich. „Schneller! Er kommt immer näher!"Malfoy schaffte es nicht mehr. Mit einem Aufschrei ging er unter und Harry starrte an die Stelle, wo vorher noch Malfoy geschwommen war.

„N-nein, nein! Das kann nicht sein! Malfoy! Lass den Scheiß verdammt! Wo bist du!"Harry humpelte ins Wasser, verfluchte sich selber da er so gut wie nichts ohne Brille sehen konnte und sah sich suchend um. Harry schwamm weiter raus und drehte sich im Kreis. Eisige Kälte erfasste sein Herz, er wollte nicht alleine auf dieser Insel sein und schon gar nicht ohne Malfoy! Irgendwie war dieser nervige Malfoy auch eine willkommene Abwechslung. Er dachte weniger an sein verpfuschtes Leben und an die Sorgen die er sonst hatte. Doch jetzt war weit und breit nichts von Malfoy zu sehen und die Wellen schienen immer höher zu werden. Harry verschluckte sich und bekam einen Krampf im Bein.

Mit einem letzten Luftholen zog es ihn auf einmal unter Wasser und er konnte auch das zweite Bein nicht mehr bewegen. Panisch ruderte er mit den Händen, doch die Strömung wurde stärker. Es war vorbei. Harry schloss seine Augen, dachte an Malfoy und ließ es zu. Wenn es so sein sollte, dann konnte er es nicht mehr ändern. Langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Plötzlich umschlangen ihn vorsichtig zwei Arme und zogen ihn mit einer unglaublichen Wucht nach oben. Als Harry die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, keuchte er auf und spuckte gleichzeitig Wasser.

„Oh Mann Potter! Ohne deiner Brille bist du wirklich ein blindes Huhn! Sag mal, wolltest du tauchen gehen? Versuchte Malfoy zu scherzen, doch hatte er gesehen wie Harry durch diesen Strudel nach unten gezogen wurde. Angst hatte ihn gepackt und so schnell er konnte war er bei ihm, half ihm.

„Aber wie! Du lebst ja!"rief Harry aus und klammerte sich vor lauter Freude an Malfoy, wobei dieser es verdutzt geschehen ließ und sich insgeheim auch freute dass Harry nichts passiert war, dabei grinste. „Halt dich weiterhin fest, wir sind gleich da!" flüsterte Malfoy Harry ins Ohr und zog ihn näher zu sich. Es war ein unglaublich wundervolles Gefühl Harry so nahe bei sich zu haben, ihn zu spüren, ihn im Arm zu halten und ihn zu riechen. Erst jetzt merkte Harry dass sie gezogen wurden.

„Der Hai!"rief Harry aus und Malfoy lachte.

„Mann Potter! Setzt endlich deine Kontaktlinsen ein! Das war kein Hai, das war ein Delphin!"lachte Malfoy los. „Er hat mich angestoßen und dann habe ich mich unter Wasser an seiner Flosse festgehalten. Es war irre! Aber was machst DU denn eigentlich im Wasser?"fragte Malfoy doch etwas verwirrt.

„Das geht dich nichts an Malfoy!"zischte Harry nun und wurde wütend. Wenn er gesehen hätte dass es ein Delphin gewesen wäre, hätte er keine solche Angst um Malfoy gehabt.

„Sag mal, hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht Potter?"fragte Malfoy amüsiert und Harry gab keine Antwort, wollte sich von ihm lösen. Doch Malfoy verstärkte seinen Griff und flüsterte „Du bleibst schön hier, sonst kann ich dich Tagelang im Meer suchen gehen". Harry sagte noch immer kein Wort, hielt sich weiterhin fest und wartete ab. Der Delphin gab Laute von sich und führte die beiden zu einer abgelegenen Bucht, die vom Strand aus noch zu sehen war. Der Delphin wurde langsamer und Harry löste sich langsam, spürte Boden unter sich und seufzte erleichtert.

Viel zu lange hatte er sich an Malfoy fest geklammert. Der Delphin stieß erfreute Laute aus und Malfoy lachte auf. Er streichelte dem Tier über dessen lange Schnauze, flüsterte ihm zu, er solle sie in einiger Zeit wieder abholen und schon verschwand dieser. Malfoy sah sich um, spürte unter sich ein Geschwader an Fischen und freute sich. Harry hingegen stapfte zur Bucht und ließ sich nass im Sand nieder. Links von ihm konnte er einige Äste ausmachen, die er nun holte und zu einem Haufen zusammen schmiss. Dann holte er sich einige dickere Äste und versuchte mittels reiben ein Feuer zu machen. Malfoy hingegen versuchte mit bloßen Händen einen Fisch zu fangen, fluchte aber vor sich hin und kämpfte mit dem Wasser und zappelnden Fischen die aus seinen Händen flutschten.

Harry grinste, als er einige Funken ausmachen konnte, blies hinein und schon fing das Geäst an Feuer zu fangen. Wärmend rieb er seine Hände darüber und sah noch immer zu Malfoy, der weiterhin vor sich hin fluchte.

„Hey Potter, ich glaube, wir müssen hungern, ich bekomme keinen einzigen dieser glitschigen Fische zu fangen!"jaulte er auf und schien verzweifelt zu sein. Harry hatte an der linken Seite noch mehr Geäst ausfindig machen können und stapfte nun seufzend dort hin.

„Mach nicht so einen Wind Malfoy! Ich habe eine Idee!"rief er ihm zu, wobei dieser nun sauer aus dem Wasser wartete und sich pitschnass zum Feuer setzte. „Ach und was hat der so geniale Potter so zu bieten?" keifte er los und starrte ins Feuer. Harry raschelte ein wenig und hielt einen langen Stock in Händen. „Ich hatte schon vorher die Idee, dass wir uns einen Speer basteln könnten! Dann wäre es leichter für dich einen Fisch zu fangen!"grinste er Malfoy zu, der ihn nur verdattert ansehen konnte.

„Na toll Potter! Und dann? Willst du ihn mit deinen Zähnen bearbeiten wie ein Bieber oder was?"meckerte er nun und sah wie Harry sein Taschenmesser aus der Hose zog und es aufspringen ließ.

„Mein Messer!"rief Malfoy erfreut aus und Harry nickte grinsend. Schnell ließ er sich neben Malfoy nieder und begann zu schnitzen. Malfoy sah gespannt zu und musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass Potter von solchen einfachen Dingen mehr Ahnung hatte als er selber. Als der Speer fertig war, hielt Harry ihm diesen hin. „Na los? Probiers doch einfach"Schon stand Malfoy auf, nahm diesen an sich und studierte ihn genau. „Hm, nicht übel Potter! Aber bilde dir ja nichts drauf ein! Ich komme gleich wieder!"Harry schüttelte über so viel Sturheit nur den Kopf und versuchte seine Badehose und sein Shirt trocken zu bekommen. Ihre Zauberstäbe hatten sie leider am Strand liegen lassen. Harry hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass dieser Delphin sie wo anders hinbringen würde. Wieso konnte Malfoy nichts zugeben? Wieso hatte Malfoy ihn so fest an sich gedrückt? Harry hätte sich selber an der Flosse anhalten können.

Und wieso zum Henker sind sie genau an diese Bucht geschwommen? Sie schien sehr romantisch zu sein. Doch Malfoy und romantisch? Und schon gar nicht bei Harry. Malfoy verhielt sich seit gestern merklich eigenartig. Harry beschloss das Shirt auszuziehen und es auszuwinken. Malfoy hingegen stocherte im Meer herum und konnte kaum etwas erkennen da es schon dunkel wurde. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie Harry sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und auspresste. Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich als er Harrys nassen, wundervoll gebauten athletischen Oberkörper im Schein des Feuer glänzen sah. Und was ihm gar nicht gefiel war, dass Harrys Hose viel zu weit unten bei den Hüften saß. Malfoy schien wieder seine Röntgenaugen zu aktivieren, wollte sich vorstellen wie Harry wohl ohne Hose aussah und schüttelte den Kopf.

Verärgert über sich selbst stieß er den Speer in das Meer und spürte Widerstand. Als er diesen wieder heraus zog, jubelte er „Hey Potter! Hier kommt unser Abendessen!"Als er zu Harry hinsah, erkannte er wie dieser die Augen zusammenkniff um etwas zu erkennen. Irgendwie fand er diese Gestik süß.

„Ich habe einen Sonnenstich"murmelte er als er durch das Wasser wartete und aufs Feuer zuging.

„Was?"

„Nichts, ich glaube nur, langsam spielt mir mein Verstand einen Streich"

„Wieso denn?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen Potter, das geht dich nichts an"

„Wie du meinst Malfoy. Du bist sowieso irgendwie unheimlich"

„Ich unheimlich? Wie kommst du auf so eine Schnapsidee!"rief Malfoy nun aus und wurde wütend.

„Ich weiß nicht! Klar, du bist noch immer ätzend, aber irgendwie – hm, anders! Irgendwie freundlich ätzend, weißt du?"grinste Harry ihn nun an und streckte sich ausgiebig. Malfoys Blick hing an seinem Körper, er wollte sich auf ihn stürzen – er wollte....

„Aaaahhh!" rief er verärgert aus und drehte sich weg.

„Hey Malfoy, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!"schimpfte Harry und verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Zieh dein Shirt wieder an Potter! Ich kann dich so nicht sehen!"giftete er und schluckte hart. Harry schienen diese Worte irgendwie zu treffen. Murmelnd mit gesenktem Kopf zog er es wieder über und setzte sich artig wieder hin. Malfoy drehte sich um und wunderte sich dass Harry dies tatsächlich gemacht hatte. Er sah einen traurigen Ausdruck in dessen Augen schimmern und verstand, wie Harry es aufgefasst haben musste.

„Hey, so meinte ich es nicht. Ist nur, ich weiß nicht. Ich kann – ich bin es nicht gewohnt dich halb nackt zu sehen, dass ist alles. Sei nicht gleich so eingeschnappt. Mann Potter, du benimmst dich wie ein Baby!"Malfoy drehte sich einfach um und machte sich daran den Fisch zu bearbeiten. Harry verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Wieso trafen ihn Malfoys Worte so hart? Er wusste ja dass er nicht der Schönste war, aber hässlich? Und wieso machte es ihm was aus wenn Malfoy ihn abstoßend fand? Harry zog seine Beine an und verschränkte beschämt seine Hände davor.

Malfoy wartete, doch nichts geschah. Wieso antwortete Potter denn nicht? Hatte er ihn so getroffen? War Potter so ein Weichei?

„Du hast Recht Malfoy"

Draco drehte sich überrascht um und steckte den Fisch wieder auf den Speer um ihn über dem Feuer zu rösten.

„Womit denn?"

„Ich, also, ich werde dir meinen halbnackten Anblick von nun an ersparen. Du hast mich gerade daran erinnert, dass dies mein Onkel Vernon auch immer zu mir gesagt hat. Ich weiß ja dass ich nicht gerade toll aussehe, aber ich dachte...ach egal"Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und beherrschte sich nicht los zu weinen. Wieso konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten? Wieso ging es ihm so sehr an die Nieren?

Malfoy verstand nun, ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen. Dieser Muggel hatte Harry beleidigt? Dabei war der doch unglaublich fett und hässlich und Potter war alles andere als hässlich, er war....Moment mal!

„Hey Potter, tut mir echt leid. Also ich wusste das nicht von diesem Muggel. Glaub nicht alles was dieser Schleimbeutel zu dir sagt, ok?"

„Wieso nicht Malfoy, hä? Wieso sollte ich denn nicht? Du hast das doch gerade auch zu mir gesagt!"giftete Harry ihn an, stand auf, wanderte umher und hielt sich den Kopf. „Wieso spreche ich mit dir darüber? Was ist los mit mir? Scheiße! Eigentlich kann es mir scheiß egal sein was du von mir hältst Malfoy! Du hast mich nie leiden können, hast mich immer als hässlich angesehen. Bitte! Dann soll es so sein. Mir doch egal. Ich kann mein Aussehen nicht ändern und ich will es auch nicht! Lass mich einfach nur etwas essen und dann schwimme ich wieder zur Hütte. Vollkommen egal wie lange ich dann brauchen werde!"wütete er immer weiter, wobei Malfoy den Fisch seitlich ablegte und auf Harry zusprang – ihn zu Boden riss.

„Lass mich los Malfoy! Du sollst mich gefälligst nicht anfassen verdammt noch mal!"zischte Harry nun, wobei Malfoy ihn in den Sand drückte und auf seine Lippen starrte. Sie glänzten verführerisch, luden förmlich ein geküsst zu werden. Doch schnell kam er zur Besinnung.

„Hör endlich auf zu spinnen Potter! Ich habe es zu dir gesagt, weil ich dich halbnackt nicht kenne und dich angestarrt habe. Deshalb! Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet dass du unglaublich dürr bist, aber das bist du nicht. Und deshalb habe ich dich so angestarrt. Deshalb habe ich gesagt, du sollst das Shirt wieder anziehen! Nicht weil du hässlich bist. Das bist du nämlich nicht, ganz und gar nicht! Hast du es jetzt endlich kapiert?"Malfoy ließ Harry wieder los, Harry nickte verstört und nahm das abgerissene Stück Fisch, welches ihm Malfoy hinhielt.

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, wobei Malfoy sich am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte für diese Antwort und Harry nicht glauben konnte, was Malfoy ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Natürlich ergab dies alles keinen Sinn. Als sie endlich fertig waren, fragte sich Harry noch immer was sie hier wollten. Der Delphin kam eine halbe Stunde später angeschwommen. Freudig standen die beiden Jungen auf und liefen ins Wasser.

Als sie endlich wieder bei der Hütte angekommen waren, lief Malfoy voraus und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu. Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, doch er war zu aufgekratzt um jetzt schlafen zu können. In Malfoys Zimmer brannte Licht, welches 15 min. später ausgeschalten wurde. Harry fragte sich immer wieder, was in Malfoys krankem Gehirn vorging.

Seufzend stand er nun auf und zog sich das Shirt vom Körper. Danach folgte seine Hose die er langsam an seinem wohlgeformten Po hinunter gleiten ließ. Nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf, sah er hinauf in den Himmel, beobachtete den Mond, hörte die Wellen anrauschen, sah nochmals zu Malfoys Zimmer und schritt langsam in das Meer hinein. Er hatte Lust eine Runde zu schwimmen. Mit einem Kopfsprung hechtete er hinein und kraulte einige Zeit lang ins offene Meer hinaus.

Draco Malfoy raufte sich die Haare. Auch wenn Potter sicherlich von dem Gespräch nicht daraus schlau werden konnte, er leider auch nicht. Wieso hatte er Mitleid mit Potter gehabt? Und wieso wollte er mit Potter diese Bucht besuchen? Lieber wäre er dort mit einem Mädchen gewesen, denn dass wäre romantisch gewesen. Ein hübsches Mädchen, direkt beim Lagerfeuer, Arm in Arm. Malfoy schaltete sein Licht ab und starrte durch das Fenster.

Doch dann hielt er den Atem an. Harry war gerade dabei sich langsam auszuziehen und Draco konnte nichts anderes, als wie hypnotisiert diesen Traumkörper zu bewundern. Seine Silhouette schimmerte im Schein des Mondes und Malfoy glaubte, noch nie einen schöneren Menschen gesehen zu haben als Harry Potter. Ein leises, heiseres Stöhnen quoll über seine Lippen, Erregung breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, er krallte sich am Fenster fest. Sollte er zu Harry gehen? Nein, lieber nicht. Das wäre ein Fehler. Frustriert und unbefriedigt ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und war bald drauf eingeschlafen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wiesel? Hallo? Wach endlich auf verdammt!"knirschte Blaise mit den Zähnen und bettete den noch immer bewusstlosen oder schlafenden Ron auf die Couch. Wie friedlich und hübsch er aussah wenn er schlief. Hübsch? Moment mal, dass hatte er doch nicht ernsthaft gerade gedacht, oder? Was machte „diesen Wiesel"bloß so anziehend? Einfach ALLES, antwortete er sich selber. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und suchte nach was essbarem als er draußen ein gurrendes Geräusch hörte. Vorsichtig lugte er aus der Türe, als er einen Truthahn erkannte. Volltreffer! Ein gehässiges Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Ron erwachte langsam, sein Kopf dröhnte. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und hörte draußen ein Gegacker und Geschrei.

„Du blödes Vieh! Bleib endlich stehen verdammt! Wir wollen dich doch nur essen! Nun hab dich nicht so!"

Schnell stand er auf und lugte aus dem Fenster. Ron pustete los und konnte sich kaum halten. Blaise Zabini war gerade dabei, den armen Truthahn an die Gurgel zu gehen, wobei dieser sich bemühte nicht erwischt zu werden und wild mit den Flügeln umherflatterte. Doch bald hatte der Truthahn den Kampf verloren und Blaisen bearbeitete nun das Tier für ihr Abendmahl zu. Ron hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf, machte den Kamin an und entzündete ein Feuer. Als Blaise erschöpft eintrat und Ron sah, fing er an zu lachen und ließ den Truthahn fallen.

„Ha! Ron! Du bist ja wieder auf den Beinen!"rief er aus und umarmte stürmisch den verdutzten Ron. Schnell ließ er wieder ab und räusperte sich. „Entschuldigung, ich dachte nur vorhin dass....also...egal"

„Was denn Zabini! Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht dass ich abkratze? Tja, beinahe wärst du mich tatsächlich losgeworden, aber diese Blätter haben geholfen. Ähm. Danke!"meinte er nun verlegen und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Beide standen sich gegenüber und grinsten sich ertappt an.

„Also Wiesel, ich schlage folgendes vor. Wir müssen hier noch eine Zeit lang miteinander auskommen. Ähm, Frieden?"Blaise hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund nur an.

„Boah eh, dein Ernst? Du hast doch nicht Fieber oder so was Zabini?" fragte er halb lachend, wobei Blaise nun wütend wurde und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Sag mal Weasley, kannst du nicht einmal ernsthaft sein? Als du geschlafen hast, hast du mir besser gefallen!"zischte er und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch, musterte ihn interessiert.

„Ach tatsächlich? Nun, in Ordnung, Frieden! Aber was genau meintest du damit dass ich dir...ach vergiss es!"Ron wurde rot als ihm das bewusst wurde, wobei Blaise jetzt zu grinsen anfing.

„Was ist denn so lustig Zabini!"keifte Ron ihn nun an, wobei dieser sich nun vor lachen schüttelte.

„Schnallst du es denn nicht? Ich muss erst mit dir auf dieser beschissenen Insel landen um festzustellen dass ich schwul bin! Ich fasse es nicht! Oh mein Gott!"lachte er auf und setzte sich auf die Couch. Ron wusste nicht ob er weiter lachte oder nun doch weinte.

„Ähm, hey, dein Outing ist bei mir sicher, glaub mir. Ich werde nichts sagen. Ok? Beruhig dich doch! Und wieso bist du jetzt auf einmal erst drauf gekommen?"fragte Ron nun einfühlsamer und setzte sich neben Blaise der nun starr gerade aus sah.

„Puh, keine Ahnung! Ich habe mir mit Draco immer ausgemacht, jedes Mädchen was wir finden konnten, bevorzugt diese die was von euch wollten, rum zu bekommen! Und es hat auch Spaß gemacht! Aber seit dem ich mit dir hier bin, habe ich so komische Gedanken, ach vergiss es!" Ron wurde nun neugierig und drehte dessen Kopf zu sich. „Ähm Wiesel, das ist keine gute Idee"meinte er nur und grinste.

„Wieso?"

„Deshalb" sagte er leise und beugte sich vor. Er wollte wissen ob er tatsächlich schwul war und küsste Ron auf die Lippen. Er schmeckte wunderbar, seine Lippen waren warm und weich. Er hätte versinken können. Ron riss sich nun los und stolperte als er aufsprang.

„Moment mal! Du – du...also...ich akzeptiere es wenn du schwul bist, aber ich bin es sicher nicht!"begehrte Ron nun auf und schritt nach rückwärts. Blaise hatte ein teuflisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und kam nun näher.

„B-Bleib ja weg von mir Zabini, ich warne dich!"meinte Ron schwach, sein Herz pochte in der Brust. Blaise erschien für ihn auf einmal so mächtig, so nah, viel zu nah. Konnte es sein?

„Was dann RON, hm? Was hast du vor?"zischte er nun leise und kam immer näher. Ron sah sich hektisch um und wollte die Stufen hinauflaufen, als Blaise ihn packte und auf die Couch schleuderte. Erschrocken darüber starrte Ron Blaise an, der nun wie eine Katze auf ihn zu schlich und sich auf ihn legte. Ron konnte sich nicht bewegen. Zu tief saß der Schock.

„Aber-Aber...geh runter, verdammt!"rief Ron auf einmal aus und versuchte den lachenden Blaise von sich weg zu stoßen. Doch dieser war leider etwas stärker und presste dessen Hände hinter seinen Kopf auf die Couch. Seine Lippen kamen immer näher und Ron kniff die Augen zu. Oh Gott! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!!! Als er merkte, wie sich Blaise Lippen auf die seinen drückten, ganz sanft und sicher, schaltete sein Gehirn aus. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich langsam, doch nicht sein Körper.

Blaise öffnete leicht seine Lippen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge dessen Lippen entlang. Ron riss auf einmal die Augen auf und keuchte auf. Dies war für Blaise die Gelegenheit seine Zunge durch zu stecken und den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ron wollte etwas sagen und fand sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. All seine Sinne fingen an darauf zu reagieren, seine Handlungen verloren die Kontrolle. Er erwiderte den Kuss, krallte seine Hände in den schwarzen Schopf, presste sich keuchend an Blaise. Dieser schien davon mehr als angetan, vertiefte den Kuss weiterhin und rieb sich an ihm.

Langsam löste er sich von Ron und sah ihn in dessen verschleierten Augen. Was hatte er nur getan! Doch zum Weiterdenken kam er nicht, da Ron ihn zu sich zog und von sich aus küsste. Heiß vertiefte er den Kuss und Blaise stöhnte auf. Was für ein Kuss! Und noch besser als mit einem Mädchen! Konnte es sein dass er Ron nur geärgert hatte, weil er heimlich schon seit einer Weile auf ihn stand? Der Körper unter ihm fühlte sich warm und wunderbar an. Blaise Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, suchten den Eingang unter dessen Shirt zu dessen heißer Haut ohne den Kuss zu beenden und wanderten ruhelos über seinen Bauch.

„Nein" meinte Ron nun als er sich löste. „Nein, Blaise lass es. Wenn du so weiter machst, weiß ich ehrlich nicht mehr wie ich reagieren werde. Bitte. Ich muss das erst einmal verdauen. Ok?" Blaise verstand und drückte sich hoch. Auch Ron fiel das atmen schwer.

„Alles in Ordnung Ron?"fragte Blaise und verstand sich selber nicht mehr.

„Ich glaubs nicht, ich habe diesen Kuss genossen. Mit allen Zügen genossen. Mehr als bei einem Mädchen! Folge dessen bin ich...."

„Schwul" beendete Blaise seine Worte und starrte auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen von Ron. Blaise Herz klopfte in der Brust. Er musste es tun. Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne, packte Ron im Genick und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen fanden zu einem weitern Kuss, der ungestümer und leidenschaftlicher als vorhin war. Kleine Blitze zuckten durch dessen Körper. Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum als sich Ron nun an Blaise drückte und ihn fest umklammerte. Blaise hingegen ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, zog Ron mit sich und hielt seinen Po fest den er leicht drückte. Ron stöhnte auf und beendete den Kuss.

„Aus jetzt, so, ich gehe an das eine Ende vom Raum und du bleibst hier" meinte er außer Atem und setzte sich ab. Blaise sah ihn funkelnd und lächelnd an und legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist wenn du nervös und rot wirst?"meinte er auf einmal und lachte los.

„Ron! Ich kann es doch auch nicht glauben! Ich habe dir immer die Mädchen ausgespannt weil ich eigentlich dich haben wollte! Und nun sind wir knappe zwei Tage hier und ich bekomme dich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Mir kam es merkwürdig vor dass ich kein einziges Mal an Mädchen denken musste. Stattdessen hatte ich immer deinen knackigen Hintern vor meinen Augen"grinste er anzüglich und Ron wurde abermals rot.

„Oh Gott, wenn Harry dass wüsste!"jaulte Ron nun auf.

„Ach tu nicht so! Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Die beiden sind verrückt nacheinander, nur wissen sie es selber nicht! Den beiden geht es noch schlimmer als uns!"

„Wie meinst du das Blaise?"fragte Ron nun und musterte Blaise genau, wobei sich dieser nun aufsetzte.

„Also, Draco meint, er hasst Harry Potter, aber erst seit dem er ihm die Freundschaft abgeschlagen hatte. Vorher – du hättest es erleben sollen wie er von Harry geschwärmt hat! Was für schöne Augen er hat, sein Lächeln, wie lieb er doch wäre und wie zerbrechlich er wirken würde! Er war eben DER Harry Potter! Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie er sich auf Harry gefreut hatte! Erst nachdem Harry nein gesagt hatte, wurde er zum Eisklotz! Verstehst du nicht?"

„Du meinst, Malfoy stand schon immer auf HARRY?"quiekte er los und musste sich fest halten.

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich schon! Wieso wollte er immer Potters Aufmerksamkeit? Wieso wollte er es Potter immer heimzahlen? Wieso wollte er Potters Freundinnen? Weil er eigentlich IHN haben will. Nur die beiden schnallen es nicht!"

„Nein, ich glaube, Harry will nichts von Malfoy, nein, nie und nimmer!" meinte Ron überzeugt.

„Ach – tatsächlich? Wieso streiten sie immer wieder? Wieso SUCHEN sie die ganze Zeit den Streit? Wieso kämpft Harry so verbissen wenn er gegen Slytherin spielen muss? Wieso sieht er Draco immer so komisch hinterher?"Ron hörte zu und glaubte es kaum.

„Mist, ich glaube du hast Recht! Als ich gestern in der Schule meinte, die zwei wären wie ein altes Ehepaar, ist er ausgezuckt, hat immer wieder betont, er hasse Malfoy. Doch das tut er nicht! Oh Mann! Glaubst du, die beiden wissen es jetzt endlich?"meinte Ron zögerlich, wobei Blaise den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, die beiden sind so was von stur und blind! Die beiden müsste man nackt voreinander hinstellen, nur so würden sie endlich übereinander herfallen! Ich kenne Draco!"rief Blaise auf und lachte.

„Ja, und ich kenne Harry!"meinte Ron vergnügt. „Glaubst du dass man uns absichtlich so zusammengesteckt hat? Außerdem kommt immer etwas dazwischen wenn wir die beiden suchen wollen!"meinte Ron nun nachdenklich.

„Nun, das werden wir ja weiterhin sehen, aber nun sollten wir...hm...etwas essen. Aber vorher die Nachspeise"meinte Blaise nun und kam auf Ron zu. „Welche Nachspeise?"„Dich"Blaise zog Ron an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ron erwiderte und presste sich an Blaise. Er hätte sich nie denken können dass er schwul war. Also hatte Hermine Recht behalten. Denn es fühlte sich gut und richtig an.

Einige Zeit später hatten sie den Truthahn verspeist und lungerten satt auf der Couch herum.

„Glaubst du dass die beiden sich umbringen?"

„Nein, sie würden sich eher gegenseitig vernaschen! Bin gespannt wann sie das schnallen"erwiderte Blaise nun und lächelte den noch immer schüchternen Ron an.

„Gehen wir schlafen?"schnurrte Blaise nun und küsste Ron auf die Lippen. Danach ließ er seine Lippen an dessen Hals entlang wandern, wobei Ron nun zu stöhnen anfing. „Ja, gehen wir schlafen, aber ja anständig bleiben"keuchte Ron nun und Blaise nickte ernsthaft. „Keine Bange mein Hübscher, wenn du nicht willst, ich kann warten. Hauptsache, du bist bei mir...... Ich glaube nicht, was ich sage"meinte Blaise nun erschrocken und beide lachten nun los. Es war schon komisch, wie schnell man drauf kommen konnte, den eigentlich richtigen Partner neben sich stehen zu haben.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Weise lachte vor sich hin, konnte sich kaum ein bekommen. Blaise und Ron hatten es dank einer kleinen Hilfe nun doch zum ersten Schritt geschafft. Keiner von beiden wusste, dass die Blätter, die Bienenstiche abheilen konnten, auch ein leichtes Enthemmungselixier beinhalteten. Alleine bei der ersten Berührung zeigten sie nach einiger Zeit ihre Wirkung. Sie sollten die wahren Gefühle ein wenig hervorheben. Mal sehen wie es sich dort so weiter entwickelte. Bei den beiden anderen raufte sogar der Weise seine wenigen, zotteligen Haare.

Da hatte er sich diese wundervolle Bucht für die beiden ausgemalt und was passierte? Dieser blonde Junge musste genau das falsche sagen und hatte somit die Stimmung zerstört. Aber der schwarzhaarige war gar nicht einmal so dumm. Der Blonde hatte große Augen bekommen als er den schwarzhaarigen halb nackt beim Feuer sah. Vielleicht waren doch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren. Der Weise kratzte sich sein Kinn und überlegte hin und her.

„Na gut, wenn ihr es nicht anders wollt, muss ich es euch zeigen" grummelte er und lachte hysterisch auf.

„Träumt süß"wisperte er kichernd, rieb wieder seine Kugel und konzentrierte sich.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry kletterte aus den Fluten und zog seine Badehose an. Gedankenverloren schlich er ins Haus und marschierte ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich geduscht und Zähne geputzt hatte, zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und trabte nun ins Zimmer. Müde ließ er sich ins Kissen fallen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Traum:

Harry und Draco saßen im Wohnzimmer. Ein Gewitter kam näher und erfüllte die Luft mit grollendem Donner und Blitzen. Draco, der mit Harry gemeinsam ein Spiel spielte und nebenbei ein Wildschwein im Kamin grillen ließ, stand auf und mache das Fenster zu. Außer dem Feuer, gab es keine weitere Lichtquelle. Und da es durch den Blitz immer einmal hell und einmal dunkel wurde, gaben die beiden das Spiel auf und sahen nach dem Wildschwein. Beide hatten sich darauf geeinigt, für die Zeit wo sie hier waren, so gut es ging, nicht zu streiten.

Doch ab und zu kam es schon noch vor. Als das Wildschwein fertig gebraten war, teilten sie es auf und tranken Kokosmilch dazu. Es schmeckte hervorragend, da Malfoy einige Kräuter gefunden hatte, mit denen sie ihre Speisen würzten. Harry ließ es sich schmeckten und musste Malfoy zugestehen dass dieser dies sehr gut gemacht hatte.

„Na bitte Potter! Ich wusste doch dass ich gut bin!"

„Aber nicht in allem"widersprach Harry nun und grinste.

„Wie bitte? In WAS bin ich nicht gut?"

„Quidditch. Gut schon, aber nicht besser als ich."Mampfte Harry nun weiter, schluckte runter und trank noch etwas Kokosmilch. Malfoy kochte vor Wut und stürzte sich nun auf Harry. Gemeinsam wälzten sie sich am Teppich, wobei Harry sich lachend werte und Malfoy verlangte, er sollte dies zurück nehmen.

„Nie und nimmer Malfoy! Du bist einfach zu langsam für mich!" lachte er weiter und Malfoy wütete vor sich hin, versuchte Harry nun auf den Boden zu pressen.

„Nimm das sofort zurück Potter!"würgte er hervor.

„Und wenn nicht? Dann kannst du auch nichts dagegen machen!"lachte Harry nun weiter, wobei Malfoy ihm die Hand umdrehte und Harry nun auf dem Bauch lag.

„Ich bin in allem perfekt"keuchte Malfoy außer Atem und saß nun auf dessen Hintern. Langsam beugte er sich runter und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr.

„In allem, hörst du?"schnurrte er nun und Harry keuchte auf als er dessen Atem in Genick spürte.

„Beweis es"knurrte Harry nun und Malfoy grinste, spürte ein bekanntes Ziehen in der Leistengegend.

„Das könnte dir jetzt nicht gefallen"zischte er, wobei seine Lippen Harrys Hals berührten und Harry einen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagen fühlte.

„Bist du feige Malfoy"keuchte er nun heiser und wusste, das er mit dem Feuer spielte. Malfoy sagte nichts, fing an seine Lippen über Harrys Hals gleiten zu lassen. Ganz sanft, leicht wie eine Feder. Harry stöhnte leise auf.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt"gurrte Malfoy nun und saugte sich an Harrys Hals fest, hinterließ brennende Spuren und Harry stöhnte abermals auf, lauter. Malfoys Lippen wanderten Harrys Wangen entlang als er schließlich abließ. Er drehte Harry unter sich herum, sodass er nun auf dem Rücken lag. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet.

„Was hast du vor Malfoy? Wage es ja nicht, sonst..."

„Ich bin nicht feige Potter, das wirst du schon sehen und fühlen......"

Harry wurde durch Dracos Antwort und Taten unterbrochen, da Draco seine Lippen auf die seinen gelegt hatte und diese zart küsste. Harry konnte nicht glauben was da gerade passierte, doch erwiderte er mit ungewohnter Leidenschaft. Malfoy öffnete seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge über die süßen, weichen, Lippen von Harry wandern. Dieser hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte leicht auf. Da Draco merkte, dass sein Mund leicht offen war, schob er langsam seine Zunge hindurch, berührte somit seine und glaubte, der Blitz würde einschlagen. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt donnerte es immer lauter, Blitze zuckten vom Himmel. Stachelten die beiden an, weiter zu machen.

Malfoy merkte, wie Harry sich unter ihm wand, wie er um Fassung rang, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Dracos Kuss war wie eine Sucht, er musste ihn vertiefen. Stöhnend spielte er mit Dracos Zunge, krallte seine Hände in dessen Haare, zog ihn näher an sich heran. Draco merkte, wie erregt Harry nun war, spürte seine eigene Erregung, bewegte sanft sein Becken auf und ab. Beide sagten kein Wort, lösten sich voneinander, setzten sich auf und zogen sich die Shirts gegenseitig über den Kopf. Der Schein des Feuers spielte mit ihren Körpern, als Harry den ersten Schritt machte und Draco die Badehose auszog. Nun bewunderte er den nackten Körper vor sich, stöhnte auf und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Draco sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an, zog auch Harry die Hose aus und betrachtete diesen. Kniend saßen sie sich nun gegenüber, versanken in einem weiteren Kuss, wobei Harry nun dessen Hals küsste und Malfoy seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf. Heiße Spuren zogen seine Zunge, er wollte diesen Jungen kosten, fühlen, spüren.

Seine Hände glitten an diesen makellosen Körper hinunter, erreichten ihr Ziel. Malfoy stützte sich mit seinen Händen nach hinten ab, stöhnte laut in den Raum, hielt die Augen geschlossen. Harry wanderte mit seinen Lippen weiter, über den Bauch, weiter hinunter. Sanft massierte er Dracos übererregtes Glied, wobei Draco immer lauter stöhnte und keuchte. Harry setzte seine Lippen an, denn obwohl er dies noch nie gemacht hatte, wusste er, WIE er es zu tun hatte. Seine Zunge spielte mit dessen Eichel, saugte daran und nahm ihn in den Mund. In Malfoy zog sich alles zusammen, presste seine Lippen aufeinander, glaubte auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Seine Empfindungen bündelten sich in seinem Glied, in diesem heißen Mund, dieser unglaublichen Zunge. Bald konnte er nicht mehr. Er richtete sich auf, hielt Harry an den Schultern fest, wobei dieser nun aufsah und presste nun seine Lippen auf die von Harry.

Sein Mund öffnete sich von alleine, ließ dessen Zunge ein und spielte mit ihr. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, tiefer, fester und intensiver. Malfoy krallte seine Hände in die Haare von Harry, küsste ihn wie einen Ertrinkenden, ließ Harry sanft auf das Bärenfell sinken und legte sich zwischen dessen Beine. Seine Hände wanderten über Harrys Brustkorb, erforschten die Brustwarzen und streichelten sie zart. Harry stöhnte in dessen Mund, presste seine Erregung an sie von Malfoy. Malfoy unterbrach den Kuss, sah in das verträumte Gesicht unter ihm, sah in die von Leidenschaft getränkten Augen, als er mit seinen Finger in Harry eindrang. Harry stöhnte auf, aber der Augenkontakt blieb.

Das Feuer prasselte weiterhin warm vor sich hin, hüllte sie in Leidenschaft und Erotik ein, während das Unwetter weiterhin vor sich hin tobte. Draco konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren, den flehenden Blick von Harry, weiter zu machen. Langsam bewegte er seinen Finger vor und zurück, wobei Harry mit seinen Körper gegen den Finger arbeitete. Malfoys Erregung schien fast zu explodieren als er Harry ansah. Ein zweiter Finger kam hinzu und Harry schrie leidenschaftlich und leise auf. Draco küsste dessen fiebrigen Hals heiß und schmatzend, setzte nun den dritten Finger ein und beschleunigte das Tempo mit seiner Hand. Versuchte tiefer hinein zu kommen, ihn zu reizen. Harry stöhnte tief und heiser auf und Malfoys Körper reagierte wieder. Er zog seine Finger heraus, nahm Harrys Hände und hielt sie über den Kopf fest.

Harry keuchte in voller Extase und spreizte seine Beine, seine Lippen glänzten, seine Augen glühten. Malfoy lag noch immer auf ihn drauf, presste sich an ihn, hob seinen Po an und versank nun in Harry. Stück für Stück, langsam, gleitend, heiß und begierig. Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Verdrehte dabei fast seine Augen. Malfoy zog sich wieder zurück, versank nochmals stöhnend tief in ihn und traf langsam den Punkt, wo Harry nun wieder laut aufstöhnte. Malfoy küsste nun zart dessen Lippen, richtete sich auf und umfasste Harrys Hüften. Harry hob sein Becken etwas höher und Malfoy zog ihn näher an sich, damit er noch tiefer eindringen konnte. Draco wusste nicht, wer lauter stöhnte, Harry oder er. Es war unglaublich diese heiße Enge zu spüren, das pulsierende Glied Harrys zu beobachten wie es auf und ab zuckte. Es war wundervoll all diese starken Stromstöße zu fühlen, Harry zu spüren und zu lieben.

Malfoy hielt Harrys Becken eisern und doch zart fest, bewegte sich nun immer schneller und stieß nun fester zu. Mit jedem Stoß schrie Harry laut auf, krallte seine Hände in das Fell und Malfoy keuchte und stöhnte mit ihm um die Wette. Harry kam ihm entgegen, zeigte so an das Tempo noch zu beschleunigen, während er seine Füße um Dracos Po schlang und Draco verstand. Nun versenkte er sich hart und stark in Harry, immer und immer wieder, wobei beide Jungen nun laut aufschrieen und gemeinsam kamen. Dabei sah Malfoy in den Spiegel an der Decke und versank in den unglaublichen, wundervollen Anblick der Sexualität. Der Strudel der Leidenschaft hatte sie eingehüllt, sie zusammen finden lassen, sie zusammen geschweißt. Erschöpft sank Malfoy nun auf Harrys Körper, wobei dessen Herz genauso wild pochte wie das von Harry.

Sie klammerten sich regelrecht aneinander fest, sahen sich nun keuchend an und küssten sich zart und unsicher, fast als würde sie sich das erste Mal sehen und erkennen. Immer und immer wieder folgten zarte Küsse. Ihre Küsse wurden nun wieder leidenschaftlicher, ihre Umarmungen inniger, ihre Körper rieben sich schweißbedeckt und glänzend aneinander. Sie wälzten sich am Fell hin und her, streichelten sich fiebrig und gierig. Küssten sich überall, wobei Malfoy nun Harry verführte, dessen Glied tief in seinen Mund aufnahm, daran schmatzend saugte und dieser wild und hemmungslos aufschrie.

„AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In dieser Nacht schreckten zwei Jungen mit pochendem Herzen auf, die ein und denselben Traum hatten und noch dazu zwei nasse Hosen. Denn beide hatten auch diese Gefühle miterlebt und die waren ihnen ein wenig zu intensiv geworden......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Weise lachte auf und rieb sich entzückt die Hände. Zwar hatte er den Traum nicht gesehen, aber er hatte sich in dessen Köpfe eingeschlichen (wie bei Blaise und Ron auch), ihnen ihre Sehnsüchte präsentiert und diese in ihrer Traumwelt real werden lassen. Was in diesem Traum vorkam, war genau das, was die beiden eigentlich wollten, doch selber nicht wahr haben wollten. Hoffentlich hatte dieser Traum seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt....


	6. Kapitel 6

Hallo Leute!!

Ich bins mal wieder! Jo! Höre ich ein Jauchzen von euch! Na bitte! Diesmal keine Tomaten? Gut so! Weil ich habe ur lange gebraucht um diese Flecken wieder raus zu bekommen! –grummel-

Noch was! ES IST „NOCH IMMER"SO DASS ICH NICHT ALLE KOMMIS BEKOMME!!! Habe die Kommis bei mit den Benachrichtigungen per Mail verglichen und die Hälfte fehlt! Deshalb habe ich nicht überall zurück geschrieben! Frechheit! Natürlich will ich mich dafür urigst entschuldigen!!!!! (tiefverbeugentuundkopfambodenanhau) Na jedenfalls kann es sein dass ich doppelt und dreifach JETZT antworte! ABER, ich antworte. Tut mir nochmals ur viel leid meine Süßen! Ohne euch überlebe ich doch nicht!!! Und mit Absicht mache ich es nicht! Deshalb schaue ich immer in Kommis, drucke die mir aus und hoffe, niemanden zu vergessen!!!

Es kann auch sein dass ich dieses Kapitel reinstelle, schon alle beantwortet habe und dann kommen weitere Kommis! Die beantworte ich dann im nächsten Chap! Ok?

Weil: hab geschaut, hm 83 Kommis –geil!- und heute??? 93 Kommis! (umflieg) WOW, ich war sooooo begeistert, ihr seid ja so was zum knuddeln. Nicht jammern, ich knuddle immer, egal obs euch passt oder nicht –selberherummaul-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, hier kommen meine Antworten auf eure ganz herzigen, sehr lieben Kommis...-verträumtguck-

t-m-r: zu Chap 4: weiß nicht ob ich dir drauf geantwortet habe! Aber das war wirklich sehr hart für den ersten Tag! Aber lass dich überraschen!! Zu Chap 5: Ja leider, war nur ein Traum, aber lass dich überraschen was noch alles so passiert!! Hehe. Dumbledore braun gebrannt? Stelle den mir gerade mit Nasenring vor und Rastalocken mmuuaaahhh! Hey! Verrat nicht alles! Hehe. Wirst aber schon sehen. –zwinker-

Vampiry: zu Chap 4: Dauergrinsen? Tut dir der Mund auch so weh? Ich bekomm das verdammte grinsen auch nimma weg! HILFE! Ich knutsch die Muse auch immer, aber die will das nicht, versteh ich nicht...jetzt ist sie abgehauen, aber ich hol sie schnell wieder ein! –lach- Tja, die Aufregung mit dem Drachen kann ich verstehen! Der alte Voodooheini hat sie ja nicht mehr alle! –mussschimpfenmitihm- Hast diese Chap ja überlebt...hehe. Wie bitte? Du willst echt nur „geistige Ergüsse?"–fiesgrins- oder darfs noch was anderes sein? –ganzunschuldigguck- Kann sein dass ich da drauf schon mal geantwortet habe, aber lieber doppelt gemoppelt als gar nicht!! Jab, Ron und Blaise schnellen es schneller. Is ja klar! Die beiden anderen treiben mich und Voodooheini in den Wahnsinn. Hui! Ganz dicke Knuddels an dich mein Schatz!!! ZU CHAP 5: süß wie du hin und her guckst und mir in die Augen schaust. Werde ja ganz nervös! Na ja, fand es fade...aber jetzt wird wieder lustiger!! Hihi. Nein Voodooonkelchen will die lebend haben. Sonst schneide ich ihm was ab! Genau! Resultate! Ich will Resultate sehen! Mal sehen was die beiden Idioten noch so anstellen! Also Draco und Harry....nach dem Traum.... –lach- Jaaa! Zauber funktioniert nicht weil ich es will! Hihi. Harry muss Kontaktlinsen tragen, so ein Pech... Moi, bist du herzig! Ich danke auch dass es dich gibt....-megaseufz- KNUDDELS!!!

Kaefer88: Zu Chap 4: Nein, ich habe dich nicht in den Bann gezogen, hab Voodooheini dazu verpriffen..-herumgacker- hehe. Nicht? Gibst sie nimma her? Na gut, ich schenk sie dir..hihi. Ja, hatte es, ich glaube, da ist Blaise drauf gekommen dass Ron ihn nicht mehr egal ist. Weißt eh, dem Tode ins Auge sehen und man erkennt! Oder so! So hat es angefangen...Zu CHAP 5: Gell? Draco der sabbert weil Harry so rattenscharf aussieht. Lechz! Coole Szene! Jab, du willst mehr? Bekommst es! Na ja, so schnell kommen die beiden nicht zusammen, leider, aber der Anfang ist gemacht und es geht auch weiter, immer ein Stückchen.....ähm...bis dann Heike!

Verrckte Hutmacherin: zu Chap 4: Und? Hat Draco es geschnallt? Du Arme! Bein absichtlich brechen (süß beschrieben, hab ur gelacht) und dann merkt der nichts???? Muss ihn kurz schimpfen, warte, komme gleich. So! Er wird dich verpflegen. Hehe. Gelle? Der Voodootyp ist genial! Was der noch so auf Lager hat! Harrys Haare? Na ja, eigentlich wie immer, aber durch den Tauchgang ist das Gel weg...na ja. Bis dann! Zu CHAP 5!: siehst? Ich habe dir geantwortet! Tja, wenn dein Kommi später kommt als ich das Chap reingestellt habe, dann ist es eh klar, da kann ich nichts machen wenn so ur lange braucht, bis man alles lesen kann! Aber ich habe ja gesagt, ich hole es nach!!! Siehst!!! –mitfingerdraufzeig!- Ja, die beiden lassen sich schon noch ein wenig Zeit, aber nicht mehr lange! Gell! Schöne Idee mit dem Traum. So kann ich Lemon schreiben ohne dass die beiden zusammen sind. Mal sehen wie es sich entwickelt! Jaaaa, ich liebe diesen Traum...liebe Lemon!! Hehe. Normalerweise geht Harry nicht nackt baden, aber diesmal wollte er es. Schicksal? Oder Voodoopapi? Knuddels Schatzilein!

Luna-Girl: zu Chap 4: Stimmt! Der Mailserver hat nen Knacks weg! Frechheit! Habe auch die ur Probleme damit! Hehe. Dray-Spatzi...du bist nicht zufällig Pansy? Hihi. Nein, du bist süßer..sie ist...-wegrenn- Gell? Zuerst nennen sie sich beim Vornamen und dann nimma? Die haben echt einen Sonnenstich die beiden! Würde bei so einem knackigen Hintern auch nicht widerstehen können mit Popoklaps. Hm lecker.. Ja, sind wir froh dass der Busch Blaise ins Auge gestochen ist! Sonst wäre es zu spät gewesen, aber da hätte Voodoo-Onkelchen schon eingegriffen –ganzvielnick- Dicke Knuddels-kuschel-seufz-

ZU CHAP 5: DANKE! Muse mault zwar, aber egal. Jetzt sitzt sie hier und schmollt. Aber trotzdem lugt sie über die Schulter, diese neugierige Tante... Typisch Draco! Ne geniale Bucht und was macht der??? Harry fertig machen. Muss ihn knuddeln, du auch mal? –Harryhinhaltentu- Hast du vollkommen richtig erkannt! Stille Wasser sind immer tief und unergründlich..hehe Juhu! Schau einfach mal runter, dann wirst sehen was die beiden Deppen so anstellen. –dummgrins- Viele dicke Knuddels an dich!!!!!

Severina35: glaube zu Chap 4 habe ich dir schon geantwortet? –nachdenkentu- Ja, willst auch mal über die Schulter geworfen werden? Hm? Harry und Draco verschwinden gerade pfeifend, versteh ich nicht...Danke, danke! Ich versuche mein Bestes!! Zu Chap 5: Cool! Home PC funkt wieder? Na bitte! Ehrlich? Schluck! Danke, bedeutet mir sehr viel!! Dass ich besser geworden bin...Ich mag Ron und Blaise, wollte sie zwar schon ein wenig nebenher laufen lassen, aber die beiden gehören einfach dazu...DANKE! Kompliment geht runter wie Öl –rotwerd-

Arwen Urodumiel: Danke sehr! Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin! Die beiden sind aber ne harte Nuss, ähm, ja sie haben welche, aber die sind...anderes Thema –ganzrotwerd- Mal sehen wie es dann weiter geht mit den beiden hübschen! Ja, ich beeil mich!

KradsAngel: Engelchen! Zu Chap 5: Bist jetzt wieder ruhiger und hast es verdaut? Ich LIEBE Lemon! Hätte gerne ne Story wo es nur Lemon gibt... aber...gibt's nichts. Und wenn ja, dann leierts mit der Zeit aus. Schade! Wie sie sich jetzt verhalten, liest du ganz unten...hihi. Viel Spaß dabei!! Gerne! Ist der Drache eh brav bei dir? Vielleicht borge ich ihn mir mal wieder aus...so rein zufällig. Mal sehen!

Babsel: Süße!!! Mein Herzimausi! Zu Chap 5: Weiß nicht, wäre beinahe selber eingeschlafen, fand dieses Chap nicht so genial. Mal sehen was du zu diesem hier sagst!! Tja, so viel wird nicht passieren, muss die Story ja noch weiter gehen! Aber das tut sie dann auch! Ron und Blaise sind ur niedlich! Bussis!!!

Deedochan: zu Chap 5: Sag, findest du irgendwo dein Kommi noch? Hab nix gefunden –traurigbin- Danke dass du die Entschuldigung angenommen hast!! Danke! Bussis sind angekommen. Hui, waren viele..hehe. Tja, Ron stellt sich zwar ein wenig dumm an, aber Ron hat einen messerscharfen Verstand und gesteht sich viel mehr ein als der Sturkopf Harry und Draco. Schlimm! So, diese Antwort ist jetzt alleine für dich!!! Habe dein Kommi hier schwarz auf weiß! Na endlich. Tut mir nochmals urigst leid...-ganzvielknuddelnmuss – bussis!

Leah: Glaubst? Muse ist bei mir? Aja! Die versteckt sich gerade! Moment, muss sie einfangen. Geh, jetzt rennt die kreischend weg. Na so schlimm bin ich auch ned –schmoll- Tja, die beiden treffen sich schon...guck einfach weiter unten. Aber noch nicht was mit Bad! DAS KOMMT ERST, ABER ES KOMMT! Keine Bange...-teuflischgrins!- Ich dank dir!!

DarkLuzie: zu Chap 5: huhu! Schön dass es dir gefallen hat! Jab, Blaise der wieder mal herumstochern muss. Wieso müssen Slytherins immer so neugierig sein? Also da stehen sich Blaise und Draco absolut um nichts hinterher! Jab! Ich wäre ohne Kontaktlinsen auch blind wie ein Maulwurf! Müsste vor dem Stop Schild stehen, mit der Nase – damit ich weiß, oh! Hoppala...Mal sehen wie sich die beiden verhalten, schau weiter, dann weißt du es...kicher! Hehe, habe Muse im Käfig eingesperrt jetzt will sie mir nicht mehr helfen. Heul! Aber mal sehen ob ich es auch so schaffe. So, hab sie gehen lassen, mal sehen ob sie zurück kommt...

Devilsnight: Jab, der Weise hats voll auf dem Kasten! Hehe! Jaaaa, er bleibt weiterhin hinterlistig, der alte Schurke! Hehe. Jab, mach ich, hier kommt das neue Chap!!

Jack: zu Chap 5: WOW, welch eine Ehre! Cool! Danke vielmals! –Gummibärliüberreich- Mal sehen ob die nächsten Lemon noch besser werden! Wollte nicht so ausschweifen weil es ja „nur"ein Traum war...hihi Obwohl es eh schon an der Grenze war.

Mr.max.vuitton: Tja, wenn du so überzeugt bist, muss ich leider sagen, hast Unrecht! –ätsch- Wennst willst, lies einfach weiter und grummel nicht so viel...grins!

Ella Mortensen: Boah! Pervers der Alte...ist der auch schwul? –michechtfragentu- Klar schreib ich weiter! Was glaubst du denn? Grins. Mal sehen ob der Alte das auch alles schafft, oder legen die ihm einen Stein in den Weg??? –teuflischgrins- Wäre ja zu schön wenn alles einfach wäre! Hehe.

Angelfall: Jaaa! Hab schon die Koffer gepackt Schatz! Wann geht's los? Besuchen wir den Alten? Mal kurz spannen gehen. Hehe. BoraBora...TRÄUM! Sofort! Die sind sicher dort? Hast die Karte der Rumtreiber dabei? Hab sie kurz mal erweitert. Zeig mit dem Finger drauf und sag: ich schwüre feierlich dass ich dort bleibe, Urlaub mache und viel Geld bekomme und vielleicht ausgebe ..hehe. Schade! Hättest mit der Idee nicht früher rausrücken können? Tja, aber mal sehen was sie jetzt machen! Musst gucken..hab dich viel lieb mein Mäuschen! Schreib bei dir schnell weiter, damit ich wieder an den Nägeln kauen kann vor lauter Nervosität!!! Knuddelknutschis!!!

Fallen: ich lach mich schräg! Teufelchen ist Tom höchstpersönlich? Hab ich mir schon gedacht, weil der hat mir jetzt ne SMS geschickt dass die Bettwäsche Herzchenmuster hat. Hihi. Tom Riddle in Kammer des Schreckens war ja...wow, zum anbeißen ur fesch! –sabber- -aufschleimspurausrutsch- Also bitte! Wildschwein wird gleich serviert...hats geschmeckt? Hab ich selber gemacht...also gekocht...also gegrillt...so halt..Klar! Kannst gleich lesen, wart...jetzt!!! P.s. Cool, Gott ist schwul! –genial!!!-

Leseteufel: Typisch die beiden, stimmts? Die wollen ja nie was zugeben! Sturschädel! Weißt, wie oft die ich schon geschimpft habe und wie oft die mich danach in eine Kröte verwandelt haben? Ist nicht lässig wenn dann die anderen Kröten hinter dir her sind. Igitt! Hat aber nur Minuten gedauert, dann war ich wieder ich selber und hab die ausgelacht.. –michblödlach- Kronleuchter aufgeht? Wieso Harry ist ja schon das Taschenmesser „aufgegangen" hihi. Tja...-ganzunschuldigschau- Mal sehen wann es soweit ist. Da liegst du vollkommen richtig! Mal sehen wie die sich verhalten und was der Alte schon wieder so treibt!! Mal sehen was Ron und Blaise so treiben...also...sollte nicht zweideutig klingen oder? Weiß noch nicht. Freu mich schon aufs nächste Review von dir!!

Anni: Klar dass Draco fischen liebt, warte, woher kenne ich dass? –dummschauundwissentu- hehe, habe Draco und Harry inkl. Spiegel schon bestellt –teuflischgrins- Kannst dir das Zimmer mit Draco gerne mal ausleihen..hihi...klar, hier kommt das neue chap!!!

Black Nightleaf: Tja, Spiegel sind doch was Schönes! Besonders wenn so ein Paar darunter liegt –knurrlächz- Lass dich überraschen wie lange die noch auf der Insel sind!!! Hihi du willst ein Chap? Bitteschön! Auftrag ausgeführt!!!

Gefallener Engel: zu blöd aber auch! Wieso kann man keinen Hai halten? Ach ja! Die beißen einem gleich mal was ab wenn sie Hunger haben oder dich mit Pinguinen verwechseln. Dummer Nebeneffekt..stimmt! Die Reaktion auf den Traum war kurz? Tja, ich habe es nur ABGESCHNITTEN! Denn die richtige Reaktion wirst du schon sehen...hehe. Gell? Ron und Blaise schnallen es, wieso die beiden anderen nicht? –heul- Bitte, unten kannst es lesen, viel Spaß damit!!!

Phoenixfeder: Schon! Ich kann mir Blaise nur als hübschen Jungen vorstellen, nie als Mädchen. Sehr komisch...Na ja, ich habe verschwiegen dass Draco ihn schon vorher im Zug gesehen hat und auch sein Vater hat ihm einiges erklärt was Harry angeht. Klar hat er geschwärmt und so getan als würde er ihn nicht kennen, aber so richtig hat er ihn dann erst in Hogwarts gesehen. Sorry, hab keine bessere Erklärung...Tja, Dumbledore wollte vorerst mal Frieden, aber gegen eine Verbindung ist „mein"Dumbledore auch nicht gerade. Jedes Mittel ist recht, wenn die vier sich verstehen! Keine Bange! Du bist noch da, es ist noch nicht Sonntag und das Chap ist fertig! Extra wegen dir hab ich mich beeilt....

Ashumaniel: Tja, dann will ich dich nicht länger warten lassen! Keine Bange, hier kommt das nächste. Hat sich das warten gelohnt? Ich versuche, so schnell es geht immer weiter zu schreiben, doch manchmal brauche auch ich die Ideen. Auch viele Knuddels an dich!!!!! –lach-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So meine Lieben! Ich glaubs nicht, ich habe mir die Finger wund geschrieben, aber ich habe euch gesagt, ich schreibe!!! FÜR ALLE REVIEWS DIE DANACH KOMMEN – die beantworte ich natürlich im nächsten Chap! Ich will euch nicht vergessen, doch sollte es so sein, SCHREIEN!!! Und zwar so laut dass mein NB hüpft und ich erschrecke, klar?

Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen! Ihr seid meine Energie die dies bewirkt. Also dass ich weiter schreibe, für euch da bin und euch vielleicht ein kleines Lächeln entlocke? So ihr Süßen Mädls und Jungs, ich lasse euch nicht länger warten! Viel spaß beim lesen und beim Schmunzeln und her mit den Gummibärlis...ähm...Kommis...-pfeifenddavonlatsch-

Knuddels an euch alle!

Hab euch lieb!!

Eure für immer

Gugi!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 6

Harrys Schrei verhallte in seinem Zimmer, betroffen blickte er auf seine Hose und blinzelte als er die Decke aufhob um nachzusehen. Wie konnte das sein? Was zum Henker war das für ein komischer Traum? Er hatte ihn erregt, ganz eindeutig- und nicht nur dass. Er hatte dabei so intensiv gefühlt! Er wollte mehr davon. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, sein Gehirn setzte aus, er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber da war doch noch ein anderes Geräusch, oder?

Hatte da nicht noch jemand geschrieen außer Harry selber? Malfoy? War ihm etwas passiert? Sollte er vielleicht nachsehen? Harry konnte ja nicht wissen dass Malfoy denselben Traum gehabt hatte. Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schmiss die Decke beiseite. Auch wenn es angenehm kühl im Zimmer war, wurde ihm unglaublich heiß unter der Haut. Dieser Traum machte ihn fertig, brachte seine Wangen zum glühen! Immer noch konnte er das Stöhnen und Keuchen in seinen Ohren dröhnen hören.

Harry verbarg seufzend sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte vor sich hin. Wie sollte er sich Malfoy gegenüber nur verhalten? Was wäre, wenn dieser genauso aussah, wie in seinem Traum? Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken und starrte an die Wand, wo sich dahinter Malfoys Zimmer befand.

Malfoy zitterte am ganzen Körper. Auch sein Herz raste schnell in der Brust. Konnte es sein dass er diesen Traum gehabt hatte weil er vorhin Harry am Strand beobachtet hatte? Was hatte dieser zu bedeuten? Und wieso war er so erregt gewesen? Dieser Traum schien noch sehr lebendig in seinen Gedanken zu sein. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er Harry vor sich. Wie er Harry geküsst hatte, dessen Körper erkundete, sich in ihm versenkt hatte.

Unglaublich erotisch dieser Traum. Harry hatte sich so wundervoll angefühlt. Er war so heiß, so eng gewesen. Malfoy stöhnte gequält auf und wusste nicht, wie er sich Harry gegenüber verhalten sollte. Hatte er nicht auch einen Schrei gehört? Kam er von Harry? Malfoy lauschte gespannt in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch die Nacht blieb still. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht als er hinunter blickte und seine feuchte Hose sah. „Mist verdammter"nuschelte er vor sich hin und schob alles wieder auf seinen angeblichen Sonnenstich, der langsam chronisch wurde.

Wieso hatte ihn Harry so megascharf gemacht in diesem Traum? Wieso hatte er angefangen und konnte nicht aufhören Harry zu verführen? WIESO SO EIN TRAUM VON POTTER?????? „oh Gott"stammelte Malfoy und lugte zu der Wand, die Harrys Zimmer von seinem trennte. Wenn diese Wand unsichtbar wäre, hätten sich die beiden geradezu lustvoll und voller Sehnsucht in die Augen gesehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich wären sie übereinander hergefallen.

Malfoy stand nun auf, schlich zur Türe und öffnete diese leise. Ob Harry was passiert war? Sollte er nachsehen gehen? Ohne Potter wäre es hier schlichtweg langweilig. Die Geschehnisse des Traumes wanderten noch immer durch seinen Geist, ließen ihn abermals aufstöhnen. Harry, immer wieder Harry und dessen Traumkörper, dessen stöhnen, dessen... halt! So konnte es nicht weiter gehen! Er musste sich zusammen reißen! Lag sicher an der Schwüle hier. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Türe, lugte in den Gang hinaus. Gut, kein Potter in Sicht. Leise tapste er zu Harrys Türe und lauschet. Ob er tot war? Nein! Wehe!

Harry starrte noch immer zur Wand, seine Augen waren durchtränkt von Leidenschaft. Er konnte diesen blonden Slytherin nicht aus seinem Gehirn verbannen. Plötzlich schwang knarrend, leise und langsam seine Türe auf und ein blonder Schopf lugte durch den entstandenen Spalt hindurch.

„Alles ok bei dir Potter?"fragte er vorsichtig, als er Harry so am Rande des Bettes sitzen sah, der von der Wand nun weg blickte und Malfoy anstarrte. „Was? Oh ja! Wieso bist du denn wach?"Malfoys Gesicht brannte, interessiert betrachtete er den Boden. „Also ich bin aufgewacht weil, ich...also...ich.....habe dich schreien gehört!" Malfoy klopfte sich in Gedanken selber lobend auf die Schulter, er hatte sich nicht verraten. Er traute sich nicht ins Zimmer zu gehen, da seine Hose seiner Worte Lügen strafen würde.

Harry sah erstaunt hoch und Malfoy, obwohl es dunkel war, erkannte seine inzwischen großen, dunklen Augen. Dieselben wie im Traum? Malfoy durchzuckte ein Blitz. Wieso hatte Harry vor Erregung durchtränkte Augen? Malfoy glaubte, Halluzinationen zu haben, schüttelte den Kopf, sein Blick glitt zu Harrys Schoß.

„Ähm, Malfoy? Geht's dir nicht gut? Außerdem bin ich eigentlich aufgewacht, weil DU geschrieen hast"grinste Harry nun und zupfte seine Decke ganz unauffällig über seine Hose. Doch Malfoy bekam dies natürlich mit.

„ICH? Nie im Leben"schüttelte Malfoy seinen Kopf und betrachtete weiterhin das Zimmer als hätte er es noch nie gesehen.

„Du siehst, mir geht es gut. Gute Nacht"murmelte Harry nun und hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Wieso klang seine Stimme so tief und rau? Malfoy starrte ihn an, betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Harry starrte zurück.

„Ach Potter? Glaubst du, ich hätte noch nie einen Mann in Pyjama gesehen?"

„Wieso fragst du so blöd?"

„Ich frage mich, wieso du die Decke drüber ziehst! Hast du was zu verheimlichen?"grinste Malfoy nun und Harry wurde rot. Malfoy glaubte es nicht! Konnte es sein? Harrys Wangen leuchteten geradezu! Sogar Malfoy konnte dies erkennen und lächelte nun breiter.

„Tja, es gibt halt eben Sachen Malfoy, die gehen dich nichts an, klar?" zischte dieser nun, sich wieder unter Kontrolle habend.

„Ach Malfoy? Wieso versteckst du dich eigentlich hinter der Türe? So giftig bin ich wohl auch nicht! Normalerweise stürmst du in jedes Zimmer und reißt die Türe so weit es geht auf, wieso jetzt nicht? Du setzt dich doch so gerne in Szene! Hast DU leicht was zu verbergen?"schnurrte er nun und Malfoy wurde rot, überlegte kurz und schnell eine Antwort.

„Mann Potter! Dir kann man nichts Recht machen! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich schreien gehört und wollte nachsehen ob es dir gut geht und dich nicht aufwecken und jetzt hättest du gerne dass ich durch die Türe stürme? Dir passt wohl gar nichts!"zischte dieser, rief noch ein „Gute Nacht"und knallte die Türe zu. Harry zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war schon seltsam dass Malfoy nicht hereingestürmt kam und sich so sonderlich verhielt, jetzt ertappt abrauschte. Konnte es sein dass er auch so einen Traum gehabt hatte? Wieso waren dann beide zur selben Zeit aufgewacht? Sehr komisch...

Harry stand auf und suchte seinen Zauberstab. Doch der lag noch immer am Strand, stellte er seufzend fest. Genauso wie der von Malfoy. Seufzend öffnete er leise die Türe, sah sich im Gang um, schnappte sich kurz einen neuen Pyjama und eilte ins Bad. Gott sei Dank war Malfoy nicht anwesend. Harry war noch immer schlaftrunken und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal ob er dies alles träumte und er nur schlafwandelte. Malfoy fragte sich in seinem Zimmer inzwischen genau dasselbe.

Harry hatte die Türe einen Spalt offen lassen, zog sich aus und hielt sich am Waschbeckenrand fest. Sein Haar viel ihm dabei in die Stirn, ließ ihn attraktiver aussehen. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Malfoy auch ins Bad wollte und nun durch den Spalt lugte. Dieser Anblick ließ jedoch alles in ihm erstarren.

Harry stand nackt im Bad und schüttelte den Kopf. Nun nahm er seine Hose hoch, sah darauf, schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf und schmiss sie ins Becken. Er stöpselte das Becken zu, ließ Wasser ein und gab Duschgel dazu. Dann rieb er seine Hose ein und zog, während das Becken voll lief, seine andere Hose an, genauso den dazugehörigen Oberteil.

Malfoy schritt zurück, sein Herz pochte in der Brust, wilde Leidenschaft durchzog seinen Körper, ließ ein gewisses Teil anschwellen. Er wollte Harry, er wollte ihn sofort. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Blitz, als er jammerte „Wieso Potter, bei Merlin"Er hörte sich an wie ein jammerndes Mädchen und hielt sich rasch den Mund zu. Als die Türe aufging, hielt Malfoy seinen frischen Pyjama vor sich und Harry blieb erschrocken stehen.

Peinlich berührt sahen sie sich nun an, wobei keiner wegsehen konnte. Minuten vergingen, ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte.

„Wieso hast du dich umgezogen Potter?"lächelte Malfoy nun spöttisch als er sich wieder im Griff hatte und zog Harry in Gedanken abermals aus.

„Und wieso hältst du einen frischen Pyjama in Händen Malfoy? Vor allem habe ich das Gefühl, du willst mir doch was verheimlichen" murmelte Harry nun und kam einen kleinen Schritt näher. Malfoy blieb an seinem Platz, er wollte nicht abhauen. Aber was sollte er machen? Harry nieder reißen? Schreien? Harry weg stoßen? Oder festhalten? Ihn blöd anstarren? Oder mit offenem Mund blöd anstarren? Am besten wäre – abwarten und nichts tun. Ja, das könnte klappen!

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt"maulte er nun und Harry seufzte.

„Falls du es wissen willst, na gut! Ich gebe es zu! Es ist schweineheiß hier und ich bin durchgeschwitzt! Nun zufrieden?"Meinte Harry nun und seufzte.

„Und deshalb schreist du POTTER"meinte Draco anzüglich und kaufte ihm diese Erklärung nicht ab. Aber er konnte Potter schlecht sagen dass er ihn nackt im Bad gesehen hatte und sich zum zweiten Mal einen Spanner schimpfte.

„Hab ich nicht"

„Hast du doch"

„Du auch!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht"

„Lüg mich nicht an!"

„Wer lügt hier wen an!"rief Malfoy nun aufgebracht, wobei er die Hände ballte und seinen Pyjama unabsichtlich hängen ließ. Harry starrte nun an Malfoys empfindliche feuchte Stelle und obwohl er nicht so viel im Dunklen sehen konnte, bemerkte er den Fleck sehr wohl.

„Scheiße" stammelte Malfoy nur, drehte sich um und wollte abhauen, doch Harry hielt ihn fest.

„Ich habe von dir geträumt"flüsterte Harry nun und Malfoy erstarrte.

„Wie bitte?"rasch drehte er sich um, ihm war es vollkommen egal ob er unten nass war oder nicht. Er kam nun näher und begutachtete den inzwischen ruhigen Potter, dessen Augen wieder dunkel wurden. Auch Harry erkannte den gleichen Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen wieder.

„Der selbe Ausdruck"flüsterte Harry nun fasziniert und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

„Bei dir auch"raunte Malfoy und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie meinen?"stellte Harry amüsiert fest und Malfoy wurde rot.

„Ok ok! Ich habe...geträumt...also....Mann, ich bin hier alleine mit Dir und habe schon lange keine Frau mehr gehabt!"keifte Malfoy nun und Harry blieb weiterhin ruhig.

„Sag ja nicht dass du von mir geträumt hast"keuchte Harry erschrocken und hoffnungsvoll zugleich, wobei Malfoy ihn nur anstarrte und unmerklich nickte, nun betreten zu Boden sah. Es war sinnlos alles abzustreiten, Harry hätte ihn so oder so durchschaut.

„Da ist was faul an der Sache"murmelte Harry nun und Malfoy sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun ja, wir träumen voneinander und wachen zur selben Zeit davon auf. Und..."er schaute wieder in Malfoys Schritt, wobei dieser nun heftig den Atem einzog.

„Starr nicht so! Ich bin mir sicher, du hast deine Hose gerade eingeweicht, aber nicht das Hemd, oder?"

„Ähm...nein....also"

„Hör auf Potter! Nicht umsonst ziehst du die Decke peinlich berührt über deinen Schoß! Sag schon! Wie war ich denn so?" zischte Malfoy nun, ihm gefiel dieses Spiel.

Harry starrte ihn an und kam einen Schritt näher. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben ruhig zu atmen.

„Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber....heiß"murmelte er ernst und Malfoys Grinsen wich. Sein Körper reagierte und Harry bemerkte dies sehr wohl.

„Tja, so wie es scheint, war ich auch nicht so übel"keuchte Harry nun und sah wieder in seinen Schritt.

Unschlüssig, ohne was zu sagen, sahen sich die beiden schweigend an. Wie viel Zeit dabei verging, wussten beide nicht. Malfoy keuchte auf einmal auf, seine Hand zischte vor. Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf als er Malfoys Hand weich und fordernd zugleich in seinem Nacken spürte. Heftig zog er Harry zu sich, presste seine Lippen auf die seine.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Harry fing zu zittern an, sein Herz schlug wild in der Brust, er fing zu schwitzen an, kleine Lichter tanzten an seinem inneren Augen, die er automatisch geschlossen hatte. Malfoy ging es nicht anders. Noch immer lagen seine Lippen hart auf denen von Harry, doch nun ließ er den Druck leichter werden, bewegte sanft seine Lippen auf denen von Harry.

Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal dass dieser sich nicht angeekelt wegdrehte. Malfoy saugte an Harrys Unterlippe, leicht, verspielt, genüsslich. Harry keuchte leise auf und Draco glaubte vergehen zu müssen. Dieses Keuchen! Genau so hatte es sich angehört! Genauso!!! Die Spannung und das knistern zwischen beiden wurde immer intensiver.

Malfoy kam noch näher, ließ seinen Pyjama komplett fallen, schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Seine zweite Hand glitt zu Harrys Hüfte die dort ruhig liegen blieb. Harrys Hände kamen ihm zögernd entgegen, berührten ganz zart Dracos Hintern, wobei dieser nun leise stöhnte. Malfoy wollte, dass diese weichen Hände weiterhin auf seinem Po blieben, sie gehörten dort hin. Oder auch wo anders.

Aber bitte, bitte, an seinem Körper. Draco drängte sich ihm entgegen, neigte leicht seinen Kopf und bewegte langsam fast in Zeitlupe seine Lippen auf denen von Harry, küsste sie leicht und immer wieder. Harry seufzte abermals auf, erwiderte. Unglaublich! Alleine diese Lippen riefen Gefühle in ihm hervor, die noch nie ein anderer Mensch hervorgerufen hatte.

Sollte er? Dachte Malfoy bei sich und öffnete seinen Mund ganz leicht. Sollte er seine Zunge einsetzen? Sollte er es wagen? Vorsichtig glitt seine Zunge aus dem Mund, berührte nun Harrys Lippen und Harry stöhnte heiser auf. Malfoy glaubte durchzudrehen. Wie konnte das sein? Ganz sanft und unglaublich zart strich seine Zunge nun über dessen Lippen und dabei dachte er schon, Harry würde ihn wegstoßen.

Doch dieser griff fester nach Dracos Po, streichelte ihn erregt und öffnete seine Lippen. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, seine Zunge drang nun in die heiße Mundhöhle von Harry vor und stieß auf dessen Zunge. Kleine Blitze jagten jeweils durch beider Körper, ersticktes Stöhnen erfüllte den Gang. Malfoy stieß nun die Zunge von Harry an, wobei dieser sofort anfing, mit zu machen. Beide umworben jeweils die andere Zunge, tanzten zusammen, bis das reiben beider Zungen schneller und intensiver wurde.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Heftig presste er sich an Malfoy, zog ihn hart zu sich, wobei dieser in dessen Mund stöhnte. Ihre offenen Münder pressen sich leidenschaftlich aneinander, ihre Zungen verkeilten sich ineinander. Immer wieder hörte man unrhythmisches, heftiges ein und ausatmen, oder man hörte leidenschaftliches Stöhnen im Mund des jeweils anderen.

Draco Malfoy zog Harry noch näher - wenn das überhaupt möglich war, verkeilte seine Hände in Harrys Haar, presste seine Erregung an die von Harry und stöhnte abermals als er erkannte, dass dieser genauso erregt war wie er. Zwei heiße Körper pressten sich aneinander, Hände fuhren begierig den Körper des anderen ab, suchten nach jeder Möglichkeit die heiße Haut des anderen zu berühren.

Der Kuss intensivierte sich, löste sich schmatzend, ihre offenen Münder fanden keuchend wieder zueinander wie ein Magnet, wobei ihre Zungen immer tiefer in die Mundhöhle des anderen vorstießen. Wenn sie so weiter machten, würden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben und diesen Traum sofort nachahmen.

Von beider Gefühlen überrascht, lösten sie den Kuss, sahen sich geschockt -erregt, mit geschwollenen Lippen an und traten zurück.

„W-was hast du mit mir gemacht?"fragte Harry irritiert

„W-wieso hast du mitgemacht"kam die Gegenfrage. Entsetzt sahen sich die beiden an, vollkommen erregt und nicht verstehend.

„Potter, das war absolut.....ach egal, du weißt und hast es gespürt wie es war, oder?"

„Ja, sehr heiß"

„Ja, verdammt heiß und auch der Traum. Nicht übel Potter, nicht übel, doch...."

„......wir sollten den Traum und das Geschehene hier ..... vergessen...?" vollendete Harry Malfoys Vermutungen. Malfoy nickte nur. Er wusste nicht ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Harry starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden. Er wollte nicht vergessen, aber es war besser so.

„Vollkommen richtig Potter! Stell dir das mal vor! Wir beide? Schwul? Nie im Leben! Stell dir mal die Gesichter in Hogwarts vor"rief Malfoy aus und lachte, wobei Harry nun gezwungen grinsen musste. Beide waren zu verwirrt um zu verstehen.

„Gut, abgemacht! Wir vergessen die Sache!"

„Ja, war alles nur dummer Zufall, auch der Traum! Aus, vorbei, vergessen!" grinste Malfoy nun selbstsicher und reichte Harry die Hand. Dieser schlug nun ein, lächelte und drehte sich um. Schnell schritt er in sein Zimmer und versperrte die Türe.

„WOW!" rief er aus und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern seine Lippen entlang. „Scheiße, wie soll ich die heutige Nacht vergessen! Scheiß Malfoy!"knurrte er dahin und sah auf seine Hose die noch immer etwas ausgebeult war. Langsam schlich er ins Bett, starrte auf die Decke, wobei seine Hände nun zu wandern anfingen. Doch vorher zog er seine Hose ein Stück runter, legte sich Tücher bereit, schloss genüsslich seine Augen und verschaffte sich selbst die Erlösung. Die Hauptrolle in seinen Fantasien bekam natürlich Malfoy.

Malfoys Grinsen wich, als Harry in seinem Zimmer verschwand und die Türe krachend ins Schloss fiel. Zitternd stand er nun am Gang und überlegte nicht lange. Er hetzte ins Badezimmer und zog seine Hose aus um die andere anzuziehen. Seine schmutzige stopfte er nun auch in dieses Becken und wank sie einige male durch. Bis morgen sollte der Fleck draußen sein und wenn nicht, konnte er noch immer zaubern.

Schnell verzog er sich in sein Zimmer und wanderte auf und ab. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er Potter, fühlte Potter, roch Potter, hasste Potter für diese Gefühle. „Das wirst du mir büßen" knurrte er und wusste, dass er sich selber belog. Er hörte Potter in seinen Gedanken stöhnen, fühlte diese unglaubliche Enge als er ihn im Traum genommen hatte, fühlte diesen unglaublichen Kuss, den sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten geteilt hatten. Fühlte seine geschwollenen Lippen, seine Knie wurden weich. Er musste dem Drang widerstehen zu Harry zu laufen um ihn wild zu nehmen. Noch nie hatte eine so verzerrende Leidenschaft an ihm genagt.

„Scheiße Potter!"zischte er nun, bekam das leidenschaftliche Stöhnen nicht mehr aus den Ohren. Potter war dazu geboren, unter ihm zu liegen und wie der Gott höchstpersönlich zu stöhnen. Draco verschwand in seinem Bett, holte Taschentücher hervor und seufzte. Unbefriedigt lag er heute zum zweiten Mal im Bett, doch diesmal wollte er sich Erleichterung verschaffen und machte sich genüsslich an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten Morgen taten die beiden so als wäre nichts passiert, gingen höflich miteinander um und hingen jeweils ihren Gedanken nach. Schweigend lutschten sie an dem Fleisch ihrer Kokosnüsse, wobei sich ihre Blicke trafen und beide gleichzeitig damit aufhörten, verlegen weg sahen und sich räusperten.

Gemeinsam beschlossen sie nun auf Wanderschaft zu gehen um die beiden anderen endlich zu finden. Malfoy hatte sich, wie Harry auch, ein Kopftuch aufgesetzt, da die Sonne ziemlich stach. Langsam machte sich der Hunger breit, beide schwitzten. Sie waren schon ziemlich weit gekommen, ohne dass etwas passierte.

Das wunderte sie ein wenig, doch waren sie dankbar, hielten trotzdem die Augen offen. Harry schritt voran und merkte dass Malfoy immer langsamer wurde und der Abstand sich vergrößerte. Sie waren mit Zauberstäben, Rucksäcken und dem Messer bewaffnet und keuchen in der Hitze um die Wette.

Beide hatten bereits reichlich Farbe abbekommen und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass diese Malfoy nur all zu gut stand, wobei er nicht wusste, dass Malfoy dasselbe von ihm dachte. Malfoy konnte nicht anders, als Harry permanent auf den Hintern zu starren, wobei Harry ständig an den Kuss denken musste.

Beide hingen weiterhin ihren Gedanken nach, um was es sich handelte, wussten nur die beiden – um den Traum und den Kuss. Beide konnten das erlebte absolut nicht vergessen. Wie auch! Harry blieb nun stehen, drehte sich um, hörte die Grillen zirpen und drückte ein Palmenblatt auf die Seite um besser sehen zu können. Der Weg wurde immer enger und verzwickter.

„Hey Malfoy, wo bleibst du denn?"fragte Harry gelangweilt.

Malfoy hielt sich die Seiten und sah Harry giftig an, wobei seine Augen wunderschön hervorstachen.

„Hey, ich bin das hier nicht gewohnt, hör auf zu meckern Potter"

„Dabei siehst du aus wie ein Waschweib"grinste Harry nur und Malfoy knurrte.

„Das sagt wohl der Richtige"zischte dieser nun, wobei sie sich nun aufs heftigste ausstallierten und sich nieder keiften.

„Hey Malfoy! Du würdest der Welt einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du deine Unterlippe über den Kopf ziehen und runterschlucken würdest!"zischte Harry nun.

„Potter, deine Sprüche interessieren mich genauso wenig wie wenn in China ein Rad umfallen würde"giftete er nun zurück, wobei Harry nun eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Du weißt was ein Rad ist Malfoy?"kicherte er nun und Malfoy grinste „Hey, so dämlich bin ich auch nicht Potter."

„Kommt immer auf das Auge des Betrachters an"murmelte er zurück, wobei er nicht mehr verstand, was Malfoy ihm entgegen schleuderte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkte ein anderes Wesen auf sich. Harrys Lächeln gefror und Malfoy hielt in seiner Predigt inne.

Es war ein Wildschwein um genau zu sein. So wie es schien, hatten sie es mit dem Gebrüll aufgeweckt und dieses war alles andere als gut gelaunt. Mit einer riesigen Wut im Bauch lief es auf die beiden zu und grunzte aufgebracht. Harry sah nun geschockt Malfoy an.

„Hey Malfoy? Wir haben ein Problem! Da kommt geradewegs ein ziemlich wütendes Wildschwein auf uns zu"

„Potter, verarschen kann ich mich selber"zischte dieser, wobei Harry ihn an den Schultern packte und ihn umdrehte. Malfoy kreischte nun los und stolperte rückwärts. Harry zog ihn mit, beide wollten so schnell wie möglich von diesem Wildschwein weg. Doch dieses holte grunzend auf und beide sahen sich geschockt um, liefen weiter. Bäume standen um sie herum, behinderten sie und Harry stolperte. Plötzlich schlang sich etwas um seinen Knöchel und zog ihn hängend nach oben, wobei Harry nun aufschrie und umherbaumelte.

„Malfoy! Mist noch mal!"rief er aus und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry schaukelte in der Luft, wobei sein Shirt der Erdanziehungskraft nicht widerstehen konnte, ihm die Sicht nahm. Verzweifelt versuchte er es vom Gesicht weg zu bekommen. Malfoy hingegen lief davon, das Schwein kam immer näher. Nun stolperte er auch, fiel hin, das Schwein sprang über ihn grunzend drüber und lief nun einen Bogen. Es kam zurück.

„Potter! Wo bist du!"schrie Malfoy nur, wobei Harry von oben rief, er solle mal nach oben gucken! Während Harry nun mit seinem Shirt und dem herumwanken beschäftigt war, lief Malfoy um einen Baum herum, das Schwein dicht hinter ihm. Hechelnd fragte sich Malfoy, wer schneller war und wer wen fressen würde. Schwein ihn oder er Schwein. Grunzend verfolgte das Schwein die Spur von Malfoy, wobei dieser außer Atem kam. Harry hatte nun sein Shirt endlich im Griff, steckte es sich in die Badehose und schwang einige Male um sich am Ast, wo das Seil drüber lief, festzuhalten. Er band sich das Seil ab und begutachtete seinen Knöchel. Belustigt konnte er nun miterleben, wie das Schwein Malfoy jagte.

„Hilf....mir....Potter....du...feiger....Sack!" kreischte dieser, wobei das Schwein kurz stehen blieb, keuchte und nun weiter lief. Auch Malfoy nutzte die kurze Gelegenheit für eine kleine Verschnaufpause, hielt sich am Baumstamm fest und lief nun wieder davon. Harry gluckste in den Ästen auf und amüsierte sich köstlich.

Doch wusste er auch dass dieses Schwein gefährlich sein könnte, Malfoy ernsthaft verletzten konnte. Schnell sprang er runter, lief zum nächsten Baum der für einen Aufsprung geeignet war und hechtete nach oben. Das Schwein hatte dies nicht bemerkt, wollte den Blonden für sich, fixierte diesen.

„Malfoy! Hier rüber, schnell!"

„Ich kann nicht Baumklettern!"rief dieser aus und lief schon wieder immer im Kreis, Schwein hinterher.

„Du musst mit deinem rechten Bein auf den Ast steigen, ich ziehe dich dann hoch!"lachte Harry nun und saß selenruhig, Füße baumelnd im Baum fest. Malfoy glaubte Harry, sprintete zum Baum, Schwein noch immer dahinter, und sprang auf den Ast. Harrys Hand schnellte nach unten, zog Malfoy mit einem Ruck hoch, wobei dieser nun keuchend, mit roten Wangen neben Harry am Ast saß und das Schwein nun grunzend stehen blieb, zu den beiden hinauf sah.

„Na...toll..." keuche Malfoy noch immer außer Atem, wobei Harry sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Lach nicht so blöd Potter! Wieso hast du mir nicht geholfen? Wieso zauberst du denn nicht?"giftete er nun, wobei Harry auf ihre Rucksäcke am Boden deutete und „weil die dort drinnen sind, unsere Zauberstäbe, du Blitzmerker"sagte. Malfoy stöhnte auf und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

„Na super gemacht Potter! Und? Wie kommen wir an diesem Schwein vorbei? So wie es aussieht, hat es Hunger und will uns verspeisen! Dabei hätte ich Hunger auf Wildschwein"murmelte Malfoy und focht einen Augenkampf mit dem Wildschwein aus.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Warten"

„Wie lange?"

„Bis das Schwein nicht mehr will und sich verzieht"

„Ich habe aber Hunger!"murrte Malfoy, wobei die beiden wie überdimensionale Vögel bedauernswert auf dem starken Ast saßen und das Schwein weiterhin gierig und hungrig anstarrten. Eine halbe Stunde verging und das Schwein wollte noch immer nicht aufgeben.

„Jetzt reichts"knurrte Malfoy und zückte sein Messer.

„Schweinchen, jetzt bist du dran!"

„Malfoy, warte! Es ist zu gefährlich, du..."weiter kam er nicht, da Malfoy mit einem Satz hinunter sprang und das Schwein nun erkannte, wer hier wohl in Gefahr war. Quiekend lief es pummelig davon, Malfoy setzte hinterher. Mit einem Hechtsprung sprang er hinter eine Buschhecke, wobei diese nun heftig hin und her schwang, wütend umherschaukelte. Schreie und quieken ertönten neben dem zirpen der Grillen und Harry sah interessiert zu diesem Busch. Er musste sich eingestehen, die Kontaktlinsen waren weit aus besser als die Brille.

Plötzlich wurde es ruhig, nichts war mehr zu hören, das zirpen natürlich schon. Harry sprang hinunter und schritt vorsichtig auf den Busch zu. Leicht beugte er sich hinunter, fischte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Rucksack, ohne den Blick abzuwenden und keuchte vor sich hin.

„Malfoy? Hallo? Sag doch was!"Harry kam näher, wobei der Busch sich wieder bewegte und Malfoy so schnell hochsprang, dass Harry erschrak.

„Tadaaaaa! Ich hab die Sau!"rief er strahlend aus, wobei sein Tuch nun verrutscht war und er sämtliche, doch leichte Schnittwunden im Gesicht hatte.

„Was ist?"meckerte dieser nun, wobei das arme Wildschwein sein Leben lassen musste und nun in der anderen Hand hinunter hing.

„Malfoy, das ist keine Sau, das ist ein Wildschwein"grinste Harry nun erleichtert und suchte Feuerholz.

„Egal! Es ist unser Mittagessen, na bin ich nicht gut?"grinste Malfoy breit und tänzelte zu Harry hin, der nun mittels Zauber, Feuer machte. Malfoy bearbeitete das Wildschwein zu und bald röstete es über den Feuer, verbreitete einen wundervollen Duft und die Mägen der beiden fingen verdächtig an zu knurren.

Bald war es soweit und freudig knabberten sie an dem saftigen Fleisch, bissen herzhaft hinein, ließen es sich schmecken. Harry hatte vorhin in der Nähe einige Büsche ausmachen können, die hauptsächlich aus Kräutern bestanden. Er hatte dann das Schwein sorgfältig gewürzte und musste Malfoy erklären, welches Muggelkraut – denn Zauberkraut war es nicht – dies war. Malfoy schmatzte vor sich hin, seufzte auf.

„Dasch schmeckt köschtlisch"mampfte er weiter und schlug sich nun den Magen voll. Harry nickte nur und aß weiter. Malfoy war schon fertig und überaus satt, erhob sich ächzend und kam mit zwei Kokosnüssen wieder zurück. Diese schlug er auf, da ein Zauber nichts half und hielt Harry eine hin. Gierig tranken sie und ließen sich satt und müde ins Gras sinken. Ihre Bäuche standen hervor, wobei Harry nun drauf klopfte und ein glucksendes Geräusch erklang. Malfoy krümmte sich vor lachen, probierte es selber und lachte noch mehr.

Beide wurden immer müder und legten sich unter einen schattigen Baum. Schnell schliefen sie ein und holten ich somit neue Kraft für den weiteren Weg. Und beide hatten keine Ahnung, wer noch auf sie wartete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ron, aufwachen"murmelte Blaise verschlafen und kuschelte sich liebevoll an seinen neuen Freund. Schlagartig schlug Ron die Augen auf und wurde rot. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, hatte Blaise gestern seine Hände nicht von ihm lassen können, hatte Ron verführt.

„Was hast du denn? Hat es dir gestern nicht gefallen?"raunte Blaise ihm weiterhin ins Ohr und küsste gierig und heiß seinen Hals.

„D-Doch, schon, es war nur so...hm..überwältigend"seufzte Ron glücklich und schmiegte sich an Blaise. Eigentlich wollte er noch nicht mit ihm schlafen, doch wenn man gegen seine Gefühle und Erregung nicht ankam...

„Lust auf eine zweite Runde, keuchte Blaise ihm ins Ohr und fuhr begierig mit seinen Händen Rons Körper auf und ab. Diese stöhnte nun hellwach auf, drehte sich herum und küsste Blaise leidenschaftlich und gierig. Dieser ließ es sich gefallen, vertiefte den Kuss und stöhnte in Rons Mund hinein. Eng umschlungen erkundigten sie ihre Körper, was sie beide in Wallung brachte. Schnell flogen die letzten Kleidungsstücke.

Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte nun den Raum und nun war es Ron, der Blaise beglückte und ihm die Sterne am Himmel zeigte. Blaise hatte absolut nichts dagegen. Eine halbe Stunde später krochen beide mit roten Wangen erhitzt und küssend aus dem Bett und schlürften kichernd ins Bad, ließen Wasser in die Wanne einlaufen und tauchten darin ein.

Nasse Körper rieben aneinander, leidenschaftliche Küsse, heiße Blicke fielen, läutete nun die dritte Runde ein, wobei niemand ihr lautes Stöhnen mitbekam. Ron fühlte sich im Himmel, hätte sich nie denken können, so eine intensive Vereinigung zu erleben und erkundete neugierig den Körper des anderen, traute sich immer mehr, konnte auf einmal nicht genug bekommen. Blaise stöhnte unwirres Zeug als Ron schneller wurde, das Wasser bei jedem Stoß bereits über die Wanne schwappte. Einige Zeit später lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander, streichelten sich, küssten sich zärtlich, wuschen sich gegenseitig ab.

„Blaise?"

„Hm?"

„Hat es dir gefallen? Ich meine, du weißt bei mir war es das erste mal und..."

„Sccchhhttt, nichts sagen! Glaubst du, ich habe das nicht bemerkt? Außerdem war es bei mir auch das erste Mal mit einem Mann und es war atemberaubend schön, du wundervoller Junge"nuschelte er an Rons nassem Haar, der sich glücklich an Blaise schmiegte, nun aufsah und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen setzte.

Einige Zeit später frühstücken sie, aßen alles, was sie an Obst finden konnten, packten ihre Sachen und machten sich zeitig auf den Weg, endlich die beiden anderen zu finden.

„Hm, kein Stein, kein Bienenschwarm, nichts Außergewöhnliches" murmelte Blaise als er stehen blieb, sich umsah und alles genau inspizierte.

„Ja, Gott sei Dank"lachte Ron und gab Blaise einen Klaps auf dessen wundervollen Hintern.

„Hey!" grinste nun dieser und musterte Ron von oben bis unten.

„Sorry, konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, bei dem Anblick"kicherte der Rothaarige los und Blaise errötete leicht. Ron fiel die Kinnlade am Boden, sein Mund stand offen.

„Du wirst rot Blaise? DU?"fragte er wieder und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tja, wenn du mich so musterst"grinste Blaise nun verlegen und räusperte sich.

„Du bist unglaublich süß und sexy"raunte Ron Blaise nun ins Ohr, wobei er testen wollte, wie sein neuer Freund sich nun verhielt. Schlagartig verdunkelte sich seine Wangenfarbe, zog Ron zu sich und küsste ihn heiß auf den Mund. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, der Kuss wurde intensiver und beide stöhnten in den Mund des anderen.

„Aus, halt! Wenn wir so weiter machen, dann falle ich nochmals über dich her"keuchte Blaise erregt, seine Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft.

„Schade, aber du hast Recht"grinste Ron frech und marschierte davon.

Blaise Zabini stöhnte auf und wusste nicht so ganz, was er von diesem mutigen, frechen Gryffindor, zu dem er in den letzten Stunden mutiert war, halten sollte. Konnte ein Mensch sich so schlagartig verändern? Oder hatte diese Seite nur in ihm geschlummert? Aber es gefiel ihm. Ob Draco und Harry genauso weit waren wie sie? Dann könnten sie ja bald von dieser Insel abhauen.

Ihr Weg wurde beschwerlicher, viele Felsen mussten bestiegen und überwunden werden, kleine Bäche wurden überquert. Sie ernährten sich zwischendurch von Beeren, Äpfeln, Bananen und anderem Obst, da ihnen kein Truthahn mehr über den Weg lief, was Blaise sehr schade fand.

„Blaise? Schau mal!"Ron stand auf einem der Felsen und deutete in den Dschungel hinein, Blaise folgte und konnte Rauch erkennen.

„Ein Dorf?"fragte er interessiert und lächelte Ron an.

„Nichts wie hin!"rief er aus und sprang hinunter. Ron folgte ihm. Vielleicht waren Harry und Draco auch dort?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei kleine, achtjährige einheimische Kinder standen vor der Hütte des Weisen und starrten erschrocken auf die Türe. Dahinter konnte man wütende Laute hören. In ihrer Landessprache fragte das eine Kind das andere, was der Weise wohl hatte und zuckte die Schultern. Das andere sah seinen Bruder ratlos an und zog ihn wieder zu den anderen Kids die vergnügt fangen spielten.

Der Weise saß mit Kopfschmerzen vor der Kugel und grummelte fluchend vor sich hin. Das gabs doch nicht! Da schickte er ihnen heiße Träume, dann küssten sie sich heiß und innig und dann....dann wollten sie alles vergessen? Nicht einmal das Wildschwein konnte sie nahe genug zusammen führen! Doch wenigstens mussten sie nicht verhungern. Der Weise runzelte die Stirn und drehte seine Haare.

„Wie kann man nur so engstirnig sein! Sogar die beiden anderen haben es begriffen! Was soll ich bloß mit euch anstellen?"Der Weise brachte seine Gehirnzellen auf Vordermann und starrte in den Hof hinaus, wo seine Enkel vergnügt spielten. Sein Blick glitt über den Altar, wo viele Zaubertränke standen, leise vor sich hinrauchten. Da kam ihm eine Idee.

„Nun gut, wer nicht hören will muss fühlen. Meine lieben Freunde ich sage nur eines: Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was leiden schafft!"Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, er gluckste vor sich hin und hatte schon den nächsten Plan ausgeheckt. Ein leises Puff ertönte hinter ihm, verschmilzt sah er sich um.

„Du hast uns gerufen, Weiser?"

„Genau Onkel! Was können wir für dich tun?"

Der Weise drehte sich nun um und lächelte vergnügt. Sein Blick glitt über die beiden Personen die nun im Raum standen und alles über seine Mission wussten. Kurz weihte der Weise die beiden Mädchen ein, worauf die beiden teuflisch nickten und kicherten. Jetzt würden sie endlich ihren Spaß haben! Auch der Weise kicherte vor sich hin und freute sich schon auf die ersten Besucher die nicht mehr weit entfernt waren. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden eintreffen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Hallo Leute!

Dieses Chap ist jetzt ein wenig länger geworden als ich erwartet hatte! Sie kommen sich schon näher, doch ganz schaffen sie es nicht. Aber ja nicht maulen, denn im nächsten Chap, welches ich gerade schreibe, geht es heiß her. Ob sie dann zusammen finden? Wie wird es dann in Hogwarts sein? Spielt Eifersucht wirklich so eine erstaunlich, große Rolle? Den Spruch der Eifersucht gibt es tatsächlich, den habe ich irgendwo mal gelesen...hihi...Was passiert danach? Werden sie die Insel wieder sehen? Was passiert mit der Insel? Mit den Einwohnern? Passiert da noch etwas?

Ich habe noch vor, einiges zu schreiben, was diese FF angeht. Also so schnell wird die nicht vorbei sein. Und keine Angst, Lemon wird es noch in Hülle und Fülle geben! Auch was Harry und Draco angeht. Hehe. Aber mal abwarten. Trotzdem hoffe ich, euch gefällt dieses Chap und findet es nicht all zu kitschig. Ganz viele Knuddels und danke für jedes Review! Natürlich werde ich euch drauf antworten, ist ja eh klar!! Hehe. Und falls ich jemanden vergessen habe, ihr wisst aus welchem Grund, sofort schreien!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelfall: Hallo meine Süße! Klar! Hast alles eingepackt? Ich stehe schon am Flughafen bereit! Hihi

Ja, das arme Schwein! Aber es war schon lustig, hehe. Aber die beiden mussten ja was essen! Toll! Bin gespannt wie die Umhänge werden! Halt mich da am laufenden! Hab dich lieb! Knuddels!!!

Mr. Max vuitton: Na? Nicht böse in der Ecke stehen. Du, die beiden kommen aber zusammen! Nicht jetzt, aber eventuell im nächsten Chap? Nicht schmollen –kicher- Nein, es ist schon ok wenn du nicht immer antwortest! Hauptsache du liest die Chaps und sie gefallen dir weiterhin!!! Hihi. Also bis dann wieder mal!!

Anna kiddo: ha! Hab dich erwischt? Also bitte, lass du bitte die beiden alleine? Siehst nicht wie die beiden leiden? Na geh!! Aber wenn sie nicht zusammen kommen sollten, was nicht passiert, dann darfst hin, ja? –ganzliebschau- hehe. Weil dann schnappe ich mir den einen und du den anderen!!! Hehe

DarkLuzie: hehe! Die beiden schnallen gar nichts! Und nicht einmal Draco traut sich dann ins Badezimmer hinein! So ein Feigling! Aber mal sehen was jetzt so passiert! Lies es dir einfach mal durch! Jab, was meine andere FF angeht – da sollte es jetzt um Sirius gehen. Stimmt.....ganz viele Knuddels an dich!!!!

Arwen Urodumiel: Unglaublich die beiden! Ich hab eh schon geschimpft mit ihnen, aber die wollen ja nicht hören! Habe mich mit Voodooheini zusammen getan. Der hat was Geniales gemacht! Ist aber nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. –herumgacker-

Luna-Girl: Hallo meine Süße! WOW, langes Review!! Hehe. Nein, Riesenaffen wird es nicht geben. Hihi, aber ich hab mich blöd gelacht bei der Vorstellung! Tja, Draco ist schon der Hit, gell? Besonders wenn er ein Wildschwein einfach so erledigen kann! Klar! Hier hast ihn – zum Mörderspinnen killen! Jab, leider lässt der Voodooheini die beiden auf die Jungs los, aber schau mal was die beiden dann so machen –herumpfeif- SUPER! Pansy Kuh und Cho Gans. Genial! Ich mag die beide nicht. Du? Ist Pansy wirklich hinüber? Hehe....viele knuddels an dich!! Und viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!! Ach ja, gefälllt dir Ron so besser? Der ist ja schon einer, was? Haut sich so an Blaise ran. Tja, aber den männlichen Blaise stelle ich mir auch irgendwie süß vor...träum!!

GefallenerEngel: Na? Mit dem kichern fertig? Dann kannst hier gleich weiter kichern über den alten Weisen. Der stellt Sachen an sag ich dir! Der hat schon einen Plan damit die zwei hirnlosen Deppen es endlich versehen wenn sie wieder.....weiter kann ich nicht schreiben, steht weiter unten dann im Chap –zwinker-

Leseteufel: Tja, die schöne Eifersucht, gelle? Kannst dir ja vorstellen wie das dann ausgeht! Wobei es diesmal noch harmlos ist, warte auf den nächsten Morgen! Juhu! Da wird es erst Recht rund gehen und dann, kommen die dann zusammen? –ganzunschuldiggrins- das muss aber noch warten!! Hehe. Jab, armes Wildschwein. Aber da heißt es, fressen oder gefressen werden, leider! Aber ich stelle mir das auch bildhaft vor wie der arme Kerl um den Baum flitzt und Harry sich schief lacht! Hehe! Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap! Ist ein wenig länger diesmal...hihi.

Severina35: Und wie war das halbe Wildschwein auf Toast? Poah! Weißt wie mir das Wasser erst zusammen gelaufen ist? Wie gerne hätte ich so was Köstliches gemampft! Die beiden schaffen dass schon noch! Ich muss sie noch ein wenig leiden lassen, doch dann...hihi –räusper- mehr sag ich dazu nicht!! –dämlichgrins- Knuddels!!!!!!

t-m-r: Tja, ich würde auch gerne wissen wie Dumbledore mit Rastalocken und Badehose aussieht. Hihi. Glaubst, hat der weiße Beine? –blödschau- Mal sehen wie es dann weiter geht...guckst du unten!!! Jab!

Vampiry: Juhu! Noch so ein megalanges Kommi! Ich komme aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus! Supi!! Tja, sie wollen vergessen, doch schaffen sie es? Meiner Meinung nach...NEIN! Aber ein wenig muss ich sie jetzt leiden lassen und auch beim nächsten Chap, aber dann im nächsten Chap, dann....ähäm...mehr sag ich nicht dazu. Grins! Das arme Wildschwein! Aber da hatte ich auch Hunger! Ole! Ja voll! Draco kapiert es endlich und wird zum Überlebensretter. Brav der Junge! Hehe! Kannibalen Gedanken kommen schon vor, aber keine solche Sache. Hehe! Tja, Ron gefällt mir so auch besser muss ich gestehen! Eifersucht? Was ist das? –teuflischgrins- Aber jetzt fängt es mit der Eifersucht erst so richtig an! Warte mal ab was der Voodooheini mit den Tanten vor hat! Ob sie es schaffen? Tja, da hilft nur lesen. Aber du wirst vielleicht erstaunt darüber sein –kicher- Ganz viele Knutschis an dich!! Schnell lesen!! P.s. ist das Chap lang genug?

Phoenixfeder: Tja, siehst, so bin ich! Schreibe das nächste Chap damit du was zu lesen hast! Aber dieses hier, wirst du erst später lesen können! Schade eigentlich! Aber wenn du wieder da bist (schönen Urlaub!) dann wirst es sehen und dann wirst einiges verstehen hoffe ich. Denn der Voodooheini hat sich was einfallen lassen, was ganz fieses...-teuflischkicher-

FaFa: Danke sehr! Übrigens auch herzlichen Dank für dein Review in meiner letzten Geschichte! –dichganzfestdrückentu- Das war sehr lieb und ich hab mich sehr gefreut! Auch finde ich es klasse, dass es zu deinen Lieblingen gehört. Fühl mich echt geschmeichelt! Bin gespannt was du zu diesem Chap sagst!!! Ist es lang genug? Hoffe doch schon sehr!!

Kaefer: Hallo du! Tja, leider musst noch ein wenig warten, aber dann geht es heiß weiter. Keine Bange! Die beiden bekommen sich schon noch! Und dann wirst du grinsen übers ganze Gesicht!!

Babsel: Hallo meine Süße! Klar kommen sie zusammen, was denn sonst! Aber da baue ich noch kleine Fallen ein, weißt Eifersucht spielt dann da so ne komische Rolle. Eine sehr komische, aber die braucht man, damit ich weiter schreiben kann! Mir sind schon wieder Ideen gekommen und somit wird die FF doch noch länger dauern! Na dann schau mal was im nächsten Chap dann so passier! Knuddels!!!!

Fallen: hehe, ah geh! Du sabberst? Komisch, hier sabbern viele! Ich auch!! Hihi! Macht nichts, der Schwefelgeruch stört mich nicht wenn ich bei Tom sein kann! Und wie läufts mit Lucius? Danke für die Einladung! Kann Teufel mitkommen? Wieso schmollt Gott denn jetzt? –fragendschau- bis dann!!!

Deedochan: Hallo mein Schatz!!! Hehe, naja, wie schon erwähnt, ich muss die beiden irgendwie ein wenig leiden lassen! Geht ja nicht anders! Aber mal sehen! Sie kommen schon zusammen! Wahrscheinlich im nächsten Chap? Mal sehen! Mal sehen was meine Finger so tippen! Viele Knutschis, hab dich auch lieb!

Ashumaniel: Danke!! War selber überrascht bei dieser Kussszene! Aber eines kann ich dir sagen, wenn sie sich im nüchternen Zustand wieder küssen sollten und dann noch mehr, werde ich es wieder so beschreiben, zumindest werde ich es versuchen! Das ist schon etwas schwer, aber ich liebe die beiden einfach!!!! Ganz viele Knuddels! Jetzt kannst du gleich weiter lesen!! Hehe

SO MEINE SÜSSEN!!!!!!! ICH DANKE EUCH VIELMALS FÜR DIE VIELEN REVIEWS!!!!! AUSSERDEM BIN ICH VOLL BEGEITERT!!!!! ICH HABE DIE 100 REVIEW GRENZE ERREICHT!!!! ICH PACKS NICHT MEHR!!! IHR SEID EINFACH DER WAHNSINN SCHLECHT HIN!!! ICH WILL MICH VIELMALS BEI EUCH BEDANKEN; WAS WÄRE ICH OHNE EUCH!!! BITTE SCHREIBT MIR WEITERHIN; MICH INTERESSIEREN EURE MEINUNGEN UNHEIMLICH!!!! WENNS WÜNSCHE GIBT; ODER WAS IHR EUCH VORSTELLEN KÖNNT – HER MIT DEN IDEEN!!!! BIN FÜR ALLES OFFEN! ABER ES IST AUCH SO DASS ICH SCHON DAS ENDE GEPLANT HABE; ALSO WIE ALLES AUSGEHT!!! ABER WIE IMMER GUT NATÜRLICH!!! DIE MICH SCHON KENNEN WISSEN; ICH BIN EINE ROMANTIKERIN!!

DANKE; DANKE; DANKE!!!

HAB EUCH SEHR LIEB; IHR SEID DIE BESTEN! UND NUN VIEL SPASS MIT DEM NEUEN CHAP!!

EURE FÜR IMMER

GUGI!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 7

Draco träumte vor sich hin. Obwohl er nur kurz ausruhen wollte, war er doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Wie Harry eben auch. Draco träumte von Harry, wie sich dieser an ihn kuschelte, wie Draco seinen Arm um ihn legte, ihn zu sich zog, sich mit ihm im Arm einfach wohl fühlte. Langsam wachte er auf und blinzelte den Blättern des Baumes, die im Wind schaukelten und einige Sonnenstrahlen durchließen, entgegen.

Wieso war sein Arm eingeschlafen? Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und erblickte Harry. Dieser hatte sich tatsächlich an Draco gekuschelt, wobei sein Kopf in Dracos Halskehle lag und sein Arm um Harrys Schultern platziert war. Wie war denn dass zustande gekommen? Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Doch fühlte sich Harry so wundervoll in seinen Armen an. Also hatte Draco Malfoy nicht geträumt. Sollte er sich von ihm lösen? Sein Herz fing kräftiger zu pumpen an, sein Hals wurde trocken. Instinktiv drückte er Harry mehr zu sich, hielt ihn fest, legte seinen Kopf auf den von Harry.

Er wollte dieses Gefühl und diese Lage genießen. Nur einen kleinen Augenblick lang. Langsam schlossen sich wieder seine Augen und schon bald war er wieder eingeschlafen. Harry fühlte sich so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gähnend wachte er auf und merkte sofort dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Seinen Kopf konnte er nicht heben, doch deutlich hörte er einen weitern Herzschlag an seinem Ohr. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er lag in den Armen von Draco Malfoy! Hatte er sich wirklich freiwillig so an Draco gekuschelt? Wieso war es für ihn so schön? Harry genoss einfach dieses Gefühl, kuschelte sich noch näher und rückte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach oben. Sekunden später war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Draco wachte nun zum zweiten Mal auf und lächelte, da Harry sich noch enger an ihn geschmiegt hatte, seine Arme lagen um Dracos Taille. Draco hätte stundenlang so unter dem Baum mit Harry liegen können, denn so wie es aussah, konnte Harry auch nicht vergessen. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Was ist wenn er Harry etwas sagte, was er selber nicht wusste, wo er sich selber nicht sicher war?

Was wäre dann, wenn Harry ihn auslachen würde? Das konnte er nicht riskieren. Er musste sich langsam eingestehen, dass ihm an diesem Jungen etwas lag. Doch war es Liebe? Draco dachte nach. Nein, Liebe konnte er nicht verspüren, höchstens ein Kribbeln im Bauch, Herzklopfen und grenzenloses Verlangen nach Harry. Egal in welcher Lage. Harry, immer nur Harry. Oder fühlte sich Liebe doch so an? Verliebt in einen Jungen? Verliebt in Harry Potter? In den letzten Tagen konnte er den Goldjungen absolut nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er genau in das schlafende Gesicht von Harry. Es wirkte so friedlich, so wunderschön. Seine Lippen glänzten und waren leicht geöffnet. Sollte er es wagen? Eigentlich war es schon längst wieder Zeit aufzubrechen. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf, berührte leicht seine Lippen, spürte sie Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Kopf als diese durch die wiegenden, geräuschvollen Blätter durchkamen. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl der Lippen des anderen. Sie fühlten sich warm und weich an. Er wollte nie wieder damit aufhören.

Harry regte sich langsam. Erschrocken wich Draco von seinen Lippen ab, legte seinen Kopf an die Rinde des Baumes und schloss seine Augen. Ob Harry etwas gemerkt hatte? Harry öffnete zum zweiten Mal seine Augen, gähnte wieder und befreite sich sachte aus Dracos Armen. Dieser grummelte nur schlaftrunken vor sich hin und rührte sich danach nicht mehr.

Harry betrachtete Draco eine Weile, dann streckte er seine Hand aus und strich leicht wie eine Feder über die Wange von Draco. Seine Finger zeichneten seine Konturen nach, fuhren zart über Dracos Lippen. Bei Merlin, diese Lippen fühlten sich großartig an. Als Draco jedoch zuckte, zog er schnell seine Hand zurück, da Draco jetzt schauspielerisch blinzelte, zu gähnen anfing und sein Kopftuch richtete.

„Na gut, gehen wir Potter?"fragte er im forschen Ton und stand nun auf. Harry sah ihm hinterher, konnte nur auf dessen Hintern starren. Bilder seines Traumes zuckten durch sein Unterbewusstsein. Schnell verdrängte er diese wieder, stand auf und folgte Draco ohne eine Antwort zu geben.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Sind wir bald da?"ächzte Ron und taumelte in der Hitze Blaise hinterher.

„Nein"

„Mist" Ron seufzte tief, hatte bereits sein Hemd ausgezogen und sich um den Kopf gebunden. Lieber einen Sonnenbrand als einen Sonnenstich. Blaise beeile sich voran zu kommen. Er wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, seinen Freund zu finden. Hoffentlich war ihnen nichts zugestoßen. Außerdem ging er so schnell, damit er Ron nicht die ganze Zeit ansehen musste. Sein Anblick brachte Blaise um den Verstand. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre ein weiteres Mal über seinen neuen Freund hergefallen. Dieser Weasley hatte ihn eindeutig verflucht, grinste er vor sich hin. Wie kann ein Mann nur so unglaublich sexy, leidenschaftlich und wundervoll zugleich sein? Blaise hörte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er sich in ihn verliebte. Oder war er es schon längst? War er schon längst Ron Weasley verfallen? Und wie sah es in dessen Herzen aus?

„Sind wir jetzt endlich da!"quengelte Ron wieder einmal und Blaise seufzte genervt.

„Nein"

„Nochmals Mist"nuschelte sein Freund hinter ihm und Blaise grinste. Ron konnte ja so süß sein!

Einige Minuten verstrichen, als Blaise stehen blieb und in den Himmel roch.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich glaube, wir sind nicht mehr weit entfernt!"freute sich Blaise, schnappte sich Ron an der Hand und lief nun los. Ron, der all seine Blasen an den Füßen vergessen hatte, hechelte hinterher und ließ sich bereitwillig von Blaise ziehen. Tatsächlich, nun waren sie angekommen. Das kleine Dorf erstreckte sich in ihrem Blickfeld, kleine Kinder lachten und spielen miteinander. Die gesamte Bevölkerung dieses Dorfes, schien keine Kleidung zu kennen. Nur die nötigsten Stellen wurden verdeckt. Langsam kamen sie näher.

„Und was ist wenn die uns nicht mögen? Uns vielleicht essen wollen?" hauchte Ron seinen Freund zu.

„Du glaubst doch nicht dass das hier Kannibalen sind, oder?"hauchte Blaise nun unsicher zurück und Ron hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Abhauen?"

„Abhauen!" meinte Ron nun und drehte sich um.

„Wartet" rief auf einmal hinter ihnen eine Stimme, wobei beide wie erstarrt stehen blieben und schluckten. Langsam drehten sie sich um und mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken. Vor ihnen stand ein alter, sehr dünner Mann, der knapp bekleidet war. Sein grauhaariger Bart hing ihm verfilzt bis zum Bauch, wobei seine Haare genauso lang waren. Vereinzelt hatte er kleine Knochen eingeflochten. Es sah zum schießen aus. Als der Mann lächelte, konnte man nur noch vereinzelt Zähne entdecken, wobei der Weise nun vor sich hin gackerte und wohl alles lustig fand.

„Hier bleiben, ja?"frage er freundlich und machte eine einladende Geste in seinem Dorf zu folgen. Kritisch musterten die beiden Jungen den Alten und folgten ihm nun.

„Sie werden uns aber nichts essen, ja?"quiekte Ron nun und der Weise klimperte erstaunt mit seinen Augen.

„Nein, du schmeckst sicherlich nicht so gut wie Wildschwein oder Truthahn" lachte der Weise nun und schritt voran. Blaise holte erleichtert Luft und bekam sofort Hunger. Der Weise stellte ihnen duzende von Kindern und ihre Namen vor, doch schon bei 10 Namen schienen die beiden überfordert zu sein. Zwei Kinder stürmten auf die beiden zu und redeten schnell auf sie ein. Blaise und Ron verstanden kein Wort, trugen überdimensionale Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen und der Weise gackerte wieder los.

„Nicht schlimm, meine Kinder können eure Sprache nicht. Ich jedoch, habe sie gelernt, von sehr guten, alten Freund, ja ja!"meinte er nun besserwisserisch und Blaise fragte sich ob er Dumbledore kannte.

Schlurfend in der sengenden Hitze, folgten sie den dürren Mann, der nun vor sich hinsummte. Blaise fragte sich immerzu ob dieser alte Heini wohl unter Drogen stand, so gut, wie der aufgelegt war. Er, jedenfalls, war alles andere als gut aufgelegt. Er war müde, hatte Durst und Hunger und seine Füße taten ihm weh.

Als sie in der Hütte ankamen, klatschte der Weise nur zweimal und schon wieselten viele Bewohner herbei, tischten leckere Speisen auf. Ron bekam einen Herzchenblick und griff nun hungrig zu. Blaise erwartete, dass Ron umkippte, das Essen vergiftet war, doch nichts geschah. Zögernd biss er in das herzhafte Fleisch und ließ es sich nun auch schmecken.

Inzwischen berichtete der Weise von Dumbledores Plan und dass die beiden ihn erfolgreich bestanden hatten. Ron wollte auf den Alten zuspringen, ihn würgen, doch Blaise hielt ihn zurück, wobei der Weise weiterhin gackerte und sich in Sicherheit brachte.

„Du brauchst nicht böse sein mein Junge"meinte er mit zitternder, alten, hohen Stimme „Du wärst nicht gestorben. Meine Bienen sind gute Wesen. Nach einigen Minuten wärst du wieder gesund gewesen!"

„Na super! Und wieso habe ich ihm dann helfen müssen?"maulte Blaise nun und wurde selber wütend. Ron schnaufte.

„Damit ihr findet zusammen. Ich zwei seid ein wundervolles Paar! Ach!" grinste er wieder und schaute verträumt.

„Sie sind doch nicht schwul oder?"Der Weise hörte auf zu grinsen und schaute betroffen zu Boden.

„Manchmal schon! Abwechslung, wisst ihr? Einmal Mann, dann wieder Frau, dann wieder Mann, dann wieder..."laberte er los und schlurfte erzählend durch das Zimmer.

„Ja ja, wir haben es ja verstanden!"grinste Ron nun und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Wissen sie was über Draco und Harry?"fragte Blaise dazwischen und der Weise seufzte tief.

„Sturköpfe die beiden sind. Scheinen sich zu lieben, kapieren es aber nicht" zische der Alte los und klopfte mit seinem Finger permanent und schnell auf seine Schläfe. Blaise fing zu lachen an und japste nach Luft.

„Siehst du? Habe ich dir doch gleich gesagt!"lachte er weiter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier, ich habe eine Kugel, von alten, guten Freund! Ich kann hier alles sehen, bestimmen, doch niemals gehe ich zu weit. Wenn zu spannend, ich schaue weg"gackerte er wieder und die beiden Jungs wurden rot.

„Das heißt, sie haben uns nicht dabei zugesehen, wie...." Versuchte es Ron und fand nun, in dieser Hütte war es doch ungemein heiß und stickig.

„Nein, nein, junger Freund Ron, da sehe ich dann weg. Ist Ehrensache, ja ja!"

„Und was machen wir mit den beiden?"fragte Blaise nun verzweifelt und der Weise grinste teuflisch vor sich hin.

„Ich habe eine Idee!"kicherte er nun und zeigte mit dem Finger in den Himmel. Schon erzählte er, was bisher geschehen war und Blaise, so wie Ron bekamen sich vor Lachen kaum ein. Auch den neuesten Stand der Dinge erzählte er, wobei sich die beiden Schüler genervt an den Kopf griffen und diesen schüttelten.

„Stur"

„Megastur und blind zugleich! Da müssen wir doch was machen!"rief Ron aus und grinste fies.

„Habe alles im Griff!"kicherte der Weise weiter und Blaise fragte sich, wo die Whiskyflaschen wohl verstecke waren. So blöd lachen konnte man im nüchternen Zustand wohl kaum. Doch musste er auch zugeben, er war sehr sympathisch und brachte ihn und seinen Freund zum lachen.

Als er alles erklärt hatte, rieb sich Ron die Hände und lachte gehässig. „Da machen wir gerne mit. Was können wir tun?" Der Alte erzählte nun weiter und Blaise und Ron brachten Ideen mit ein und der Alte jauchzte vergnügt, schlug sich lachend auf den Schenkel.

„Vielleicht werden die beiden ja eifersüchtig, was meinst du? Können wir die Damen einmal sehen?"fragte Blaise und der Weise schnippte. Aus zwei Rauchwolken stiegen zwei Göttinnen empor, wobei Ron und Blaise die Kinnladen zu Boden fiel. Wie sollten Harry und Draco denen widerstehen können?

Beide wirkten eher kleiner und zierlich, hatten eine sagenhafte, fraulich geschwungene Figur, einen süßen, kleinen Hintern und feste, kleine Brüste. Obwohl beides mit Blättern und Schnüren am Körper befestigt war, konnte man sehr wohl alles erkennen. Beide Frauen hatten langes, gewelltes, dunkles, bis zu den Hüften reichendes, fülliges Haar. Ihr Lächeln ließ die Sonne aufgehen. Die Farbe ihrer Augen ließen die Sehnsucht nach Schokolade steigen.

„Puh, na dass kann ja was werden"kicherte Blaise nun und fragte, ob sie beide das nun miterleben dürften. Doch der Weise nickte, denn sein Plan sah voraus, dass sie sich noch nicht treffen durften. Ron nickte bekümmert, wobei Blaise seinen Arm nun um dessen Schultern legte und ihn tröstete.

Bald war der Abend angebrochen und der Weise brachte die beiden Neuankömmlinge in eine, etwas abgelegene Hütte, wo sie übernachten konnte.

Sollte sie etwas brauchen, müssten sie nur rufen und Bedienstete würden erscheinen.

Die beiden nickten ihm freundlich zu und drückten ihm die Daumen. Der Weise seufzte und grummelte vor sich hin, da die beiden anderen alles andere als einfach zu kontrollieren waren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry schritt nun voran, seine Füße taten ihm weh, doch bald müssten sie in der Mitte der Insel angekommen sein, genau dort, wo sie von einem Felsen aus, dieses Dorf erblickt hatten. Draco beeilte sich, so gut er konnte, doch musste er noch immer an ihren Mittagsschlaf denken. Er wollte Harry im Arm halten, ihn küssen, ihn verführen. Draco hatte es aufgegeben, sich einzureden, es wäre diese Insel und dass es hier keine Mädchen gab. Doch würde kein Wort über seine Kippen kommen. Schließlich hatte ein jeder Malfoy seinen Stolz und wollte nicht ausgelacht werden.

Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als endlich in den Armen von Draco zu liegen, seine Lippen auf den eigenen spüren, die sich so seidig angefühlt hatten als er darüber streichelte. Leise seufzte er, was Draco gehört hatte, doch dazu nichts sagte. Wieso seufzte Potter? An was dachte er nun? Wollte er von hier weg? Was würde passieren, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren? Wären sie dann wieder Feinde? Draco wurde traurig, er wollte nicht mehr mit Potter streiten, wollte ihn lieber als Freund haben. Doch als welchen Freund? Aus dieser Frage, die er sich nun selber stellte, wurde er absolut nicht schlau.

„DA!" rief Harry erfreut aus und riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Nun lief er gegen Harry, stolperte fast und Harry fing ihn mit starken Armen auf.

„Danke, entschuldige"wisperte Draco nun und Harry schluckte. Dieses wunderschöne Gesicht....

„Los, lass uns weiter gehen"lenkte sich Harry nun ab und Draco nickte. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an und schon wuselte erfreut ein alter, sehr dünner, leicht weggetretener Mann auf sie zu, wobei Draco sich dasselbe fragte wie Blaise vor einigen Stunden. Der Weise nahm sie freundlich auf, gab ihnen zu essen und feierte mit ihnen in den Abend hinein. Harry und Draco lachen viel über die Kids in diesem Dorf, da sie etwas einstudiert hatten und dieses nun vorführten. Ein kleiner halbnackter Junge saß nun neben Draco und starrte ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen auf.

„Jaalalebanu kanab jen oblitna jamas?"fragte er mit Kinderstimme und Draco sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Hä?"

„Entschuldige, der Kleine versteht eure Sprache noch nicht"kicherte der Weise nun und erklärte dem Jungen, wieso die beiden Jungen wie die Kuh vom Dorf, ihn anstarrten. Der Kleine lachte los und zischte vergnügt ab.

„Habe Überraschung für euch"meinte er geheimnisvoll und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort wurden ihnen Getränke serviert, die süßlich und wundervoll rochen.

„Was ist das?"fragte Harry zweifelnd, doch wollte er es unbedingt kosten.

„Das ist eine alte Tradition. Brauerei, Früchte, Schnaps und so weiter"versuchte der Alte sich wichtig zu machen, wobei er verheimlichte, dass auch einige Tropfen Voodoo-Zaubertrank beigemengt waren.

Draco zuckte die Schultern und setzte die ausgehüllte Kokosnuss an seine Lippen an. Kühl floss die süßliche und alkoholische Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunter, wärmte seinen Magen. Zufrieden setzte er nun ab und nickte Harry aufmunternd zu. Dieser traute sich nun und trank ebenfalls.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Draco im Eifer des Gefechts alles erzählt, was ihnen so passiert war und der Weise tat, als würde es ihn interessieren. Harry seufzte nun und rollte mit den Augen. Malfoy übertrieb maßlos! Wie sie nur knapp dem Tode entronnen waren – haha, lächerlich. Und immer nur er war der Held, niemals Harry. Langsam wurde er wütend.

Der Weise verkündete nun, es gäbe eine weitere Überraschung, wobei er wieder klatschte und zwei wunderschöne Mädchen auftauchten. Draco starrte Ischisa an und Harry Shari. Die beiden Mädchen kamen mit wiegendem Schritt näher und gesellten sich zu den Jungs. Beide umgarnten sie, wobei Ischisa Malfoy hochzog und ihn an sich drückte. Langsam presste sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen, wobei Malfoy vollkommen überstürzt war und es sich gefallen ließ. Harry fraß bereits die Eifersucht auf, er konnte den Blick nicht von den beiden wenden. Bitte! Jetzt tatschte Malfoy schon diese Tussi an? Der Weise zog sich langsam zurück und kicherte irre vor sich hin. Das Gesicht von Harry sprach Bände!

„Kommst du?"säuselte Shari an Harrys Ohr und küsste ihn nun auch zart auf den Mund. Schon zog sie ihn hoch und zog ihn zu einem Zelt welches nur einige Meter entfernt war. Malfoy riss sich von Ischisas Lippen los, und wenn Blicke töten könnten würde dieses kleine Biest, welches Harry nun hinterher zog, tot umfallen! Sie sollte gefälligst die Finger von seinem Harry lassen! Er sah noch zu wie die beiden im Zelt verschwanden. Wut stieg in ihm hoch, er wollte dort hin laufen, diesen verdammten Potter rausziehen, diese kleine Kröte von Weib verfluchen als Ischisa sich an Malfoy drückte, ihn ins Ohr schnurrte.

Na gut! Was Potter konnte, konnte er auch! Schon ließ er sich mitziehen und verschwand im Nebenzelt.

Der Weise setzte sich zum Feuer und wartete ab. Es schien zu klappen! Doch jetzt kam ihm noch eine Idee, die beide wohl zusammen schweißen musste! Schon bereitete er alles in seinem Labor vor.

Draco dachte dauernd an Harry, während er sich küssen lies. Sie wollte mit ihrer Zunge in seine Mundhöhle gleiten, doch Draco riss sich los.

„Ich kann das nicht, tut mir leid"

„Was kannst du nicht"fragte sie keck und streichelte Malfoys Bein, wanderte immer höher. Malfoy zog erregt die Luft ein. Himmel! Wieso konnte dies ihn erregen? Ihre Hände erinnerten an die von Harry! Er wollte Harry spüren, stellte sich Harry vor. Aber Harry war ja anderweitig beschäftigt. Die Eifersucht wurde immer größer, so zog er Ischisa zu sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Im Nebenzelt versuchte nun auch Harry sich zu wehren, wobei sie es schon einige Male geschafft hatte Harry zu küssen. Doch weiter kamen beide Damen nicht. Die Jungen wehrten sich mit aller Kraft, wollten sich nicht verführen lassen.

Harry lauschte gespannt und hielt sich Shari vom Leib. Nun hörte er es.

„Oh Draco! Du bist so wundervoll!"Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und stürzte sich nun auf Ischisa die freudig jauchzte.

„Ja natürlich! Wenn ich wieder in der Schule bin, nehme ich einfach meine Karte und dann kann ich dir kaufen was du willst! Und dann lasse ich es durch Dumbledore zu dir schicken, einverstanden?" fragte Draco nun, der Ischisa gegenüber saß und diese ihn verträumt anguckte.

„Du bist ein wahrer Schatz! Wie kann ich dir nur dafür danken! Noch nie hatte ich so was erlebt! Noch nie hat das jemand für mich getan! Ich danke dir vielmals!"rief sie entzückt aus und wollte ihn wieder küssen, doch Draco lehnte dankend ab. Als die beiden nun aus dem Zelt krochen, starrte Draco auf das andere Zelt und spießte es mit seinen Blicken auf.

„Oh Gott! Harry! Das tut ja so gut! Mach weiter, bitte! Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus!"stöhnte Shari und Malfoy schnappte nach Luft. Er wollte erbost abhauen, als der Weise ihn aufhielt und ihm ein Getränk hinhielt „Nicht gehen, trink dass!"Schon schnappte sich Malfoy zornig und eifersüchtig das Getränke und stürzte es in einigen Schlucken hinunter. Auf einmal wurde ihm schwindlig, alles drehte sich, das Gesicht des Alten verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Wassn da drinnn"lallte er auf einmal und der Weise kicherte.

„Du verträgst keinen Alkohol, was?"

„Nich wirlich"nuschelte er nun und musste sich setzen. Ischisa träumte davon, wundervolle Kleidung zu tragen und massierte Dracos Schultern, wobei sein Kopf schlaff hinunter hing.

„So besser?"fragte Harry und massierte nun gekonnt weiter.

„WOW! Du bist einfach sagenhaft! Ja da! Da tuts noch weh! Ich bin immer so verspannt in letzter Zeit. Aber du bist ja ein wahrer Meister was Massagen angeht! Wundervoll! Zeigst du mir das irgendwann mal wieder?"fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und Harry nickte begeistert. Als sie sich wieder aufsetzte, ließ sie ihre Schultern kreisen und fühlte sich sichtlich entspannt.

„Komm, schauen wir nach deinem Freund"meinte sie sanft.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund, er ist für mich gestorben, dieser Bastard!"

Schon stürmte er aus dem Zelt, wurde vom Weisen aufgehalten, der ihm ein Getränk anbot. Harry machte es Draco gleich und schluckte es hinunter. Danach drehte sich auch alles bei ihm und so stolperte er nun zu Malfoy. Dieser sah nun hoch, wollte zu schimpfen anfangen, doch als er Harry erblickte, konnte er nur Liebe erkennen.

„Harry" hauchte er nun, wobei Harry ihn nur anstarren konnte, gefährlich hin und her wankte.

„Draco" hauchte er zurück und fiel ihm in die Arme. Dieser hielt ihn ganz fest und wollte ihn nicht los lassen.

„Wir spielen ein Spiel"kicherte der Weise nun. Beide nickten und hielten sich nun an den Händen.

„Draco komm du zu mir und Harry stellt sich drüben auf"wies der alte Mann nun an und beide gehorchten. Dass sie unter einem Zauberbann standen, wussten sie nicht. Doch das würden sie wohl am nächsten Tag erfahren.

Der Weise murmelte einige Worte und fischte aus einem kochenden Kessel zwei goldene Ringe. Draco und Harry, die bereits mit Palmenröckchen und Blumenkränzen geschmückt wurde, starrten auf diese Ringe und wollten ihn an sich nehmen.

„Halt, halt! Eine Sache noch! Versprechen müsst ihr euch geben, Liebe müsst ihr schwören, der Ring wird für andere nicht sichtbar sein. Die Vermählung aber ist Bestand. Keiner kann diese brechen. Solltet ihr euch wahre Liebe gestehen, der Ring auch für andere sichtbar wird"kicherte der Weise weiter und Draco und Harry hatten absolut nichts mit bekommen.

Beide sahen sich an, nahmen sich an den Händen, lauschten berauscht den Worten des Waisen, wobei verschiedenfarbige Dämpfe dem Kessel entstiegen und nickten sich nun zu. Der Weise reichte die Ringe und wartete ab.

„Mein Schatziiiii!"lallte Draco nun und holte tief Luft „Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag an dem ich dich gesehen h-habe, ja. Du bist Mein, gehörst nur mir. Will dich in meinem Bett haben und schlimme Sachen mit dir anstellen"grinste Draco nun und schwankte hin und her, sodass Ischisa ihn stürzen musste. Mühsam streifte er Harry den Ring nun über.

„Mein Draco-Schätzchen!"lallte nun auch Harry und überlegte kurz. „Du bist mein Traummann, den, den ich immer haben wollte. Ich bin sooo viel in dich verliebt, denken ur noch an....zeig ich dir später"grinste nun Harry breit und kicherte vor sich hin. Schon schnappte er sich den Ring und streifte diesen Malfoy über.

Der Weise klatschte nun in die Hände und lachte teuflisch. „Ihr beide nun verheiratet seit, ihr lernen müsst, damit umzugehen. Das mein letztes Wort an euch ist. Nehme keine Beschwerden an, verstanden?"Beide nickten sich verliebt an und kamen sich nun näher. Der Weise wies nun die anderen an, die beiden alleine zu lassen und schaute nochmals kurz zurück. Sie küssten sich gerade und der Weise wusste, was dies ab morgen zu bedeuten hatte.

Harry presste sich nun an Malfoy, küsste ihn fordernd auf die Lippen, vergrub seine Hände in seinem Haar, schmatzte dabei. Malfoy stöhnte auf als er die Zunge von Harry auf seinen Lippen spürte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ diese nun ein. Sie küssten sich wie zwei ertrinkende, erkundeten mit ihren Händen ihre Körper, rieben sich aneinander, stöhnten jeweils in den Kuss hinein. Keuchend löste er den Kuss und stöhnte auf.

„Wenn wir zu Hause sind, vernasche ich dich"murmelte er lüstern und Harry lächelte.

„Aber nur, wenn ich dich verwöhnen darf....und zwar....da"stöhnte Harry nun auf und glitt mit seiner Hand an die Erregung von Malfoy.

„Oh Harry, du darfst alles mit mir machen was du willst. Ich will dich nur spüren, auf meinem ganzen Körper spüren"keuchte er nun auf und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.

„Und ich will dich in mir spüren"raunte er Draco nun ins Ohr, wobei dieser seine Erregung an Harry presste und ihn heiß am Hals küsste. Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise und gequält auf.

„Nicht! Bitte, sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und muss dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen"meinte dieser nun gequält und Draco ließ nun ab. Als sie sich umsahen, wirkte das Dorf verlassen. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern, schnappten sich ihr Getränkt und machten sich auf den Weg. Lallend und torkelnd schlenderten sie durch den dunklen Dschungel und trällerten falsch irgendwelche Lieder vor sich hin.

Der Weise hatte sich hinter der Kugel verschanzt und beobachtete die beiden. So sahen ihre wahren Gefühle aus, doch würden sie diese erkennen, wenn sie wieder nüchtern waren? Auf dem Weg zu der Hütte passte er nun auf, dass den beiden nichts geschah. Weit nach Mitternacht kamen sie erschöpft bei der Hütte an. Sie waren so betrunken dass sie Mühe hatten, die Stufen hoch zu kommen. Ohne weitere Worte torkelten sie in ihre Zimmer und fielen in voller Montur ins Bett, schliefen sofort ein, erinnerten sich kaum an das gesagte.

Der Weise kicherte vor sich hin. Die Heirat war die einzige Lösung um endlich über ihre Gefühle zueinander nach zu denken. Er hatte keinen Ausweg mehr gefunden. Doch das heutige erlebte würde ihnen im Gedächtnis bleiben. Er wollte lieber nicht dabei sein, wenn die beiden morgen aufwachen würden. Doch vielleicht kamen sie dann endlich zusammen. Auch Eifersucht sollte dies schaffen können. Gähnend stand der Weise auf, kratzte sich den nackten Rücken und schmiss sich in seine Hängematte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Hallo ihr Süßen!!!! –räusper-

Zuerst, ich sitze hier knallrot im Gesicht und habe mich ehrlich bemüht! Habe schweißnasse Hände und glaube nicht, was ich da geschrieben habe...ähäm....glaube, das ist eher für Leute über 200 Jahre oder so...ach ja...die leben ja nicht mehr –blödgrins-

2. Muss ich sagen – ich hafte für gar nichts! Nein! Nein! Also nicht wenn jemand durchdreht, sich erschießt, den Partner nieder reißt, auf ner Schleimspur dahin rutscht, oder sonst was!

BEI RISIKEN UND NEBENWIRKUNGEN FRESSEN SIE DIE PACKUNGSBEILAGE ODER VERHAUEN SIE IHREN ARZT ODER APOTHEKER.......

3. WARNUNG! Diese Chap ist mein bisher längstes Chap von allen! Ob wieder so ein langes kommt, weiß ich nicht. Doch muss ich euch nochmals warnen! Zu 80 Prozent besteht dieses nur aus Slash und Lemon, bis zum Schluss! Also wenn ihr so viel auf einmal verträgt, dann nur zu! Habt Spaß und ich hoffe, ich habe es gut beschrieben! Ich denke, ich habe es noch nie so direkt beschrieben und nichts auslassen, wie in diesem Chap! Bei Ron und Blaise habe ich ein wenig auslassen, doch ihr werdet bei Draco und Harry belohnt! Ich sagte, keine Tomaten! Also bitte! Ja, brav, ab in den Kühlschrank damit.

Ich danke euch vielmals für die vielen Reviews!!!! Absolut genial!! Natürlich antworte ich darauf und hoffe, euch alle wieder zu lesen! Übrigens wird es dann mit dem nächsten Chap etwas länger dauern, weil ich noch Ideen sammeln muss. –grins-

P.s. sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben zu antworten, BITTE SCHREIEN !!!!!

Eure für immer!

Gugi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashumaniel: Na bitte! Wie abgesprochen! Mal sehen ob du diesmal wieder am WC warst und jetzt mein neues Chap genießen kannst! Aber halt dich ja fest!! Hehe Wie die beiden reagieren, liest du dann unten!! Knuddels!!!

GefallenerEngel: schön dass es dir so gefallen hat! Mal sehen ob dir dieses auch gefällt. Aber siehe dir Warnung oben! Es wird verdammt heiß werden! Tja, mal sehen ob dir das gefällt! Viel Spaß damit!

Mr. Max vuitton: Danke für das Lob – wie liebenswert! –breitgrins- hehe, na echt? Schmollst wieder? –grins- Tja, du....hast Recht! Anfangs gehen sie sich an die Gurgel!!!! Hehe. Doch dann.... Na geh! Du willst nicht dass das mit der Heirat was wird? –ätsch- wirst schon sehen –mithinternherumwackel- Nix da basta! –michblödlach- Hoffe, bis dann! Trotzdem viel Spaß –zwinker-

Angelfall: Zuerst noch zu deinem letzten Chap! War der Hammer! Und ich fand es schade dass das Einhorn umgebracht wurde. Ich hab so mit gelitten! –seufz- Das wollte ich dir nur noch schreiben! Du Süße! Das feiern mit dir war ja ur schön! Aber sieh dir jetzt den Saustall an! Waren wir das beide? Wieso hast du Klamotten von Männern an? Grins! Hihi. Tja, solche Voodooorgien sollte es mehr geben. Stimmt! Hast ne Kamera dabei? Gut! Dann geht's los! Jetzt einschalten!!! Aber Vorsicht, es wird sehr heiß!! Knutschis hab dich lieb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

t-m-r: Tennissocken? Hehe! Super mit der Plantage!!! Hehe! Habe nämlich genau so was eingefügt!!! –michblödlach- Mal sehen ob du die Stelle erkennst!!! Hihi!!!

KradsAngel: Gelle!? Na bitte! Solche Ideen muss man mal haben!!! –lach- Was die beiden Jungs nicht alles so machen damit sie nicht mit den Mädls schlafen müssen!! Her her... mal sehen ob das auch zu Tage kommt! Aber dazu musst du einfach mal gucken!!! Schön dass du mir wieder geschrieben hast! Knuddels an dich!!!! Und Danke!!

Kaefer: Juhu!! Du hast Recht! Und wenn du weiter liest, dann bekommst du die Bestätigung und ganz viel Lemon. Was die beiden alles so machen...ähäm...nichts mehr verraten tu!!! –herumpfeif-

FaFa: Du auch wieder hier? Schön!!! Ja voll! Karibischer durchgeknallter Dumbledore! Hehe. Mal sehen was der noch so alles macht! Tja, es ging nicht anders! Die beiden muss man verheiraten! Ganz einfach. Hihi. Kommen sie zusammen? Tja, das wirst unten lesen! Aber die Antwort weißt ja schon!

Luna-Girl: Hallo meine Süße! Braver Dray! Alle Spinnen beseitigt! Passt so! Nein, ich kann Pansy und Cho absolut nicht ausstehen, wobei es hier eine FF gibt, bei der Pansy das ur Miststück ist und ich mit den Zähnen geknirscht habe! Cho kann ich nicht leiden weil sie Harry angesabbert hat...grummel! Tja, schau einmal was der liebe Ron noch so alles kann...hihi Ja ur herzig, die beiden unterm Baum! Da konnte ich nichts anderes schreiben! Tja, denke, das war so typisch Ron Aussage mit dem „bitte nicht fressen"hehe. Wenn du glaubst, sie haben schon ausgetickt vor lauter Eifersucht, dann lies mal das Chap! Die werden sich an die Gurgel gehen!! Hihi Tja, kannst dir Harry und Draco mit Palmenröckchen vorstellen? Ich lach mich schief!!! Süß, und dann die Beinchen dazu....hehe...voll beharrt!!! –michdeppertlach- Süße! Danke für das süße Keksi! Aber brauchst dich nicht schämen! Ich liebe lange Reviews von dir!!! Voll genial. Kannst wieder raus kommen aus dem Versteck..Knuddelmaus!!

Severina35: Wenn du glaubst, da geht es heiß her, na dann wirst bei dem umfliegen! Tja, nein, auch wenn sie sich finden sollten, ist noch lange nichts geklärt und meine Story geht noch weiter!! Noch lange weiter. Ich sage dir schon, wenn sie zu Ende geht!! Hihi

Arwen Urodumiel: Jab! Weißt, ich habe Anfangs nur so geschrieben irgendwie. Doch meine Ideen und meinen Schreibstil habe ich nicht entfaltet. Bei einer anderen FF schon. Aber bei der bemühe ich mich schon sehr und das merkt man, denke ich. Denn so schreibe ich wirklich. Hehe. Du bist neugierig, dann lies unten weiter!!!! Schnell!!!! Geht heiß her!!

Deedochan: Hallo mein Schatz!! Schön dass du es geschafft hast!!! Und wie schauts mit deinem neuen Chap aus? Hm? Du willst wissen ob sie sich noch erinnern können? JA!!! Gemein aber wahr! Und das Ergebnis liest du dann unten!! Herher.... Na dann viel Spaß! Aber Vorsicht mein Schatz, ist sehr heiß gepflastert! Nicht dass du mir umkippst!!! Knuddels an dich!!!

DarkLuzie: Hallo mein Engel! Ja, fand ich auch niedlich, die beiden unterm Baum. So was von Süß! Wie gerne wäre ich dabei! Du willst wissen wie sie sich verhalten? Lies einfach unten weiter, na da geht's rund! Aber wie gesagt, bitte die Warnung beachten!!! –räusper- Knuddels!!! Hdl!

Verrckte Hutmacherin: Tja – schulterzuck – jab, schon wieder ein Chap und jetzt schon wieder eines! Aber jetzt lasse ich mal einige Tage verstreichen damit man alle lesen kann! Super! Ich glaube, deine liebevolle Attacke mit dem Kopf an die Wand – habe sie jetzt verstanden! Hehe. Mal sehen was du zu chap 7 und diesem hier sagst!! Keine Sorge mein Schatz, du musst nicht mehr leiden!!!! Siehe unten!!! Dich ganz viel knuddel – Versöhnungskeksi rüberschieb.

Babsel: Hallo Mäuschen! Geht's wieder mit den Tränen? Hehe. Der Alte ist ja der Hammer, was? Voll zu der Typ, kanns mir ned anders vorstellen. Oder dieser Voodookram ist dran schuld! Aber normal ist der wohl nicht. Bitte, Dein Wunsch wird dir erfüllt! BUSSIS

Fallen: herher, cool! Danke für die Bettwäsche! Hihi! Ist ja geil! Würde sagen, Gott ist zwar lieb, aber Gott ist irgendwie...nicht Luzius. Fallen will ja was erleben und ich würde vorschlagen, kannst ja einen Deal machen. Du gehst zu Gott, aber nur wenn Luzius dein Verlobter bleiben darf.....grins.. Neues Chap? Hier kommt es!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WIE GESAGT, JEMAND VERGESSEN, SOFORT SCHREIEN!!!!!!!!!!! Hab euch ur lieb!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 8

Harry wachte auf und glaubte einen Presslufthammer in seinem Schädel vorzufinden. Mit einem Stöhnen hielt er sich den noch immer heißen Kopf und verfluchte sich selbst. Wie zum Henker war er hergekommen und was piekste ihn so? Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte wieder. Dank seiner Linsen brauchte er nicht mehr nach seiner Brille greifen.

Doch sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts ankommen würden, müsste er sich trotzdem eine neue Brille kaufen, oder neue Kontaktlinsen. Eigentlich konnte er sich ohne Brille nicht ansehen, doch in den letzten Tagen und der wundervollen Bräune, die er abbekommen hatte – wurde sein Spiegelbild erträglicher.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde mehr wiegen als sein gesamter Körper. Als sein Blick an sich hinunter glitt, kreischte er los und hielt sich sofort den Mund zu. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er sich selber, sprang aus dem Bett, was ein Fehler war und seine Kopfschmerzen steigerte – und schlurfte nun zum Spiegel. Er wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

Vor ihm stand ein Junge, der bekleidet war wie ein Mädchen! Über seiner Badehose hatte er einen „Art"Rock aus Palmenblättern an, wobei diese ihm bis zu den Knien reichten. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und auf seinem Kopf saß eine Blumenkrone die schon etwas welk war. Harry beschloss nun doch zu grinsen, sein Spiegelbild sah zum totlachen aus. Ob Malfoy auch so aussah? Was war gestern passiert?

Harry starrte weiterhin sein Spiegelbild an und zupfte sich den Blumenkranz vom Haupt, als sein Blick auf seine linke Hand fiel. Vor Schreck ließ er den welken Kranz fallen und hob seine zitternde Hand empor. Was war das? Ein Ring? Plötzlich schossen alle Ereignisse des letzten Abends durch den Kopf. Als er in Malfoys Armen lag, als er mit Malfoy im Dorf ankam, als so ein betrunkener alter Mann sie eingeladen hatte. Aber dann übermannte ihn die Wut, kalte Eifersucht stieg in ihm empor, schnürte ihn sein Herz ab. Die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge wurden deutlicher.

Malfoy hatte zu viel getrunken, er aber leider auch. Dann kamen Ischisa und Shari zu ihnen, wobei dieses dumme Frauenzimmer von Ischisa Malfoy hochgezogen hatte und ihn mitten auf den Mund küsste! Dieser Mund gehörte Harry alleine, nicht dieser dämlichen Kuh! Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen als er daran dachte und Shari ihn ins Zelt gezogen hatte.

Er wollte mit ihr nicht intim werden, hatte alles versucht und außer einigen Küssen, hatte sie ihm nichts entlocken können. Doch sobald er von Massage gesprochen hatte, ließ sie von ihm ab, gab sich ihm hin und stöhnte was das Zeug hielt. Ob dies Malfoy gehört hatte? Hoffentlich! Dieser miese Slytherin hatte es doch tatsächlich mit dieser Ischisa getrieben! Harry hatte es ganz deutlich gehört!

Sie hatte ihn angefleht, hatte ihm zugerufen, wie toll er doch sei. Harry kochte bereits vor Wut, denn dann kam etwas, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnern wollte. Dieser alte Sack hatte sie verheiratet?! Es sollte doch nur ein Spiel sein! Mist verdammter! Was war bloß in diesem Gesöff, dass Harry sich hatte so gehen lassen? Seine Wut war gestern wir weg gewischt, als er den verliebten Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen gesehen hatte. Als dieser „Harry"gehaucht hatte, ihn unbedingt verführen wollte, ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Doch nur der Zauber sprach aus ihm! Es waren nicht seine wahren Gefühle gewesen!

Und Harry hatte fast dasselbe gesagt, doch sprudelten diese Worte nur so aus ihm heraus, ohne vorher nach zu denken! Er stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter einem Zauber! Was hatte der alte Sack ihnen gegeben?! Harry James Potter wusste nicht, auf wen er mehr sauer sein sollte. Auf diesen Voodoo-Heini oder auf diesen Arsch von Malfoy, der sich mit dieser Ziege vergnügt hatte!

Harry ballte nun die Fäuste, riss sich diesen dämlichen Palmenrock von der Hose und wunderte sich, wo sein Shirt abgeblieben war. Mit aller Gewalt versuchte er diesen wunderschönen Ring vom Finger zu bekommen, doch gelang es nicht. Sehr merkwürdig. Noch ein Zauber?

Denn drehen konnte er ihn auf jeden Fall, doch sobald er anzog, wollte dieser nicht hinunter. Vielleicht musste er......Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Kreischen die Hütte erfüllte. Na wunderbar! Mister Blondschopf, ich muss doch die Alte flach legen, Malfoy – war endlich aufgewacht. Harry wünschte sich nur eines! Er wollte weg von hier! Er wollte weg von Malfoy! Sollte der doch zur Hölle fahren!

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Türe aufgerissen und ein wütender, schnaubender Malfoy stand nun in seinem Zimmer. Bei dessen Anblick schlug Harrys Herz, welches er zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfluchte, um einige Takte schneller und schon schossen ihm ihre sinnlichen Versprechen und Berührungen ins Gedächtnis.

„Potter!"

„Brüll nicht so verdammt!"keifte Harry zurück

„Was soll dass denn sein?!"brüllte Malfoy trotzdem weiter und zeigte nun auf seinen Ring.

„Etwas, was ich nie haben wollte"keifte Harry nun zurück.

„Glaubst du etwas, ich würde so einen Arsch wie dich heiraten wollen POTTER?"keifte nun auch Malfoy und Harry griff sich an den Kopf. Diese Kopfschmerzen!

„Hau endlich aus meinem Zimmer ab Malfoy! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Keine Bange, ich gehe zu dem Alten und drehe ihm den Hals um! Und jetzt hau ab zu deiner Tussi, ich habe Kopfschmerzen!"

Harrys Stimme überschlug sich schon fast, sein Kopf war hochrot. Er stapfte auf Malfoy zu, riss ihn herum und beförderte ihn auf den Gang. Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Türe nun in das Schloss und für kurze Zeit herrschte wohlige Stille. Harry hatte im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen abzuschließen, so wurde sie wieder aufgerissen und wieder zugeschlagen.

Malfoy knirschte mit den Zähnen und starrte Harry wutentbrannt an. Das erste, an was Malfoy heute früh denken konnte, waren hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und dann Harry. Nach dem viel ihm alles wieder ein. Tief aufgestauter Hass kam in ihm hoch, als er daran dachte wie dieses Weib Harry ins Zelt geschleppt hatte und wie sie gejauchzt hatte als er wieder raus kam.

Diese Ischisa hatte es Draco nicht einfach gemacht, doch als er ihr versprochen hatte, einige Kleidung zu kaufen, war sie Feuer und Flamme und ließ ihn endlich in Ruhe. Denn als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ein unglaublich attraktives Mädchen abwies, fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, wieso. Und die Antwort war Harry. Er wollte Harry mit Haut und Harren und dieses Miststück hatte sich SEINEN Harry gekrallt und nun war er nicht mehr Jungfrau.

Heute Morgen, als er sich diesen peinlichen Rock von der Hose gerissen hatte, waren keine Gefühle mehr für Harry vorhanden. Er hasste ihn zutiefst und wollte ihn fertig machen. Doch dann sah er auf seine Hand und ihm wurde schlecht. Er war verheiratet! Von einem Buschmann – der hatte es gewagt, IHN zu verheiraten! Eine bodenlose Frechheit! Potter würde bezahlen! Für alles bezahlen! Für diese Peinlichkeiten und dafür dass sie auf dieser beschissenen Insel gelandet waren! Na warte!

„Ich sage hier, WANN ich WO bin, verstanden Potter!"keifte er nun genauso wütend los und starrte Harry an.

„Und DU brauchst ja gar nicht so zu tun als wärst du ein Unschuldslamm! Du mit dieser Tussi! Ich habe sie gehört, ging ja leider nicht anders! Hättest du sie nicht wo anders flach legen können? Mir wird schlecht wenn ich daran nur denke!"zischte Malfoy nun und baute sich wütend vor ihm auf.

„Ach ja? Wer hat denn damit angefangen? Du hast dich von dieser Tante abknutschen lassen! ICH habe damit nicht angefangen! Außerdem hast du es ja genauso mit ihr getrieben! Alles was nicht auf drei am Baum ist und Brüste hat, ist ja nicht mehr sicher vor dir MALFOY!"

„Etwa eifersüchtig Potter? Weil ich anscheinend das schönere Vergnügen hatte?"

„ICH und EIFERSÜCHTIG? Sag mal tickst du nicht mehr richtig Malfoy? Endlich bin dich los! Hau doch endlich zu dieser Tante ab und geh mir nicht am Arsch!"schrie er Malfoy an und stieß ihn zur Seite. Wütend rannte er die Stufen hinunter und Malfoy folgte ihm.

„Wie mir scheint, bist du aber eifersüchtig Potter! Aber ich frage mich ernsthaft wieso du so austickst! Du bist ja mit dieser Schlampe ins Zelt gewandert! Du hattest genauso dein Vergnügen verdammt noch Mal!"

„Ja hatte ich! Jetzt zufrieden? Und wo das geklärt ist, lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

„Nichts lieber als das!"

„Na fein!"

„Na fein!"

Harry rannte nun in den Tag hinaus, er musste blinzeln. Er hatte sich doch so gewünscht, dass Malfoy nicht mit dieser Kuh geschlafen hätte. Er wollte doch mit ihm...oder? Wieso tat es ihm so weh? Wieso war er so eifersüchtig? Hinter sich hörte er Gefluche, wobei Malfoy anscheinend den Ring nicht abbekam. Harry drehte sich wütend um.

„Vergiss es Malfoy! Diesen scheiß Ring bekommt man nicht ab! Ich habe es auch schon probiert! Denn ich will nicht mit einem arroganten Arschloch verheiratet sein der auf Frauen steht!"keifte Harry nun und wunderte sich, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Malfoy hielt inne und starrte Harry nur an.

„Ach ja? Glaubst du ich etwa? Was heißt hier „auf Frauen" stehen? Du hast doch genauso diese Shari gestern vernascht! Also erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst!"rief er und zitterte vor Eifersucht. Er würde am liebsten dieses Miststück umbringen!

„Wenn du es wissen willst Malfoy! Ich habe NICHT mit ihr geschlafen! Sie hat mich geküsst und es hat mir nicht gefallen und damit sie endlich Ruhe gibt, habe ich sie massiert! Deshalb hat sie so gestöhnt! Aber du musstest ja dein DING gleich versenken! Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen!"keifte er nun los und Malfoy war das erste Mal sprachlos, sah ihn mit offen stehenden Mund an.

„Du hast nicht?...."fing er zu stottern an und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Harry bemühte sich nicht zu weinen.

„Ist doch scheiß egal! Ja, anscheinend bin ich schwul! Lach nur! Hurra! Der große Harry Potter ist schwul! Ich bin ja so begeistert! Ich gehe jetzt Ron suchen und du scher dich endlich zum Teufel!"

„Ach ja? Zu Wiesel willst du? Oh! Deshalb versteht ihr euch so gut? Willst wohl ihn durchdrücken? Na dann viel Spaß und verpiss dich!"brüllte Malfoy nun und hielt sich mühsam die Tränen zurück die seinen Blick verschleierten.

Harry sah ihn gequält an, ein jedes Wort von Malfoy zerriss sein Herz. Ein schmerzliches Keuchen entkam seiner Kehle „Ja, ich gehe zu Ron. Was du davon hältst ist mir vollkommen egal. Machs gut Malfoy, wir sehen uns in der Schule"sagte Harry ruhig, seine Lippen zitterten, Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

Schnell drehte er sich um und lief tränenblind in den Dschungel hinein. Sein Herz schien zerbrochen, seine Füße konnten ihn kaum tragen. Er schluchzte los und rannte, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her.

Malfoy stand wie versteinert am Strand und musste erst seine Gedanken ordnen. Wieso hatte ihn Harry so schmerzvoll angesehen? Hatte er ihm wehgetan? Harry hatte gar nicht mit Shari geschlafen? Er war schwul? Malfoy fühlte sich auf einmal viel besser, ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf sein Gesicht aus.

HARRY HAT NICHT MIT SHARI GESCHLAFEN!

„Ich habe doch auch nicht mit Ischisa geschlafen, ich habe noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen"flüsterte er „Ich will mein erstes Mal mit dir teilen, Harry"maulte er nun Richtung Dschungel, doch Harry kam nicht zurück.

Malfoy setzte sich in den Sand und dachte nach. Es würde sowieso nichts bringen, denn sobald sie in Hogwarts waren, müsste er wieder seine Maske tragen, müsste den Frauenhelden spielen. Da wäre kein Platz für Harry und Draco. Doch dann kamen ihm die Worte von Harry in dem Sinn.

Er würde nach Ron suchen. WIESEL? Er würde doch nicht tatsächlich mit Wiesel.....? Malfoy erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und wieder stieg die Eifersucht in ihm hoch. Er stellte sich vor wie Harry sich an Rons Hals schmiss, zu weinen anfing, wie gemein doch dieser Malfoy war und ihn dann küsste.

Und dieser Wiesel würde es auch noch schön finden! Denn Harrys Küsse waren einfach nur wundervoll und traumhaft. Nein, das wollte er nicht zulassen! Harry glaubte, er hätte mit dieser Ischisa geschlafen, aber dem war nicht so!

Draco jedoch wusste nicht, was er von dieser Hochzeit halten sollte. Nachdenklich sah er auf den Ring, wobei ein Wind aufkam und die Sonne sich versteckte. Als er in den Himmel sah, erkannte er vereinzelt Wolken, die sich bald vereinigen würden.

So wie es aussah, würde es heute regnen. Dracos Blick glitt wieder zu seinem Ring an seiner linken Hand, wobei dieser perfekt am Finger saß und ihn glücklich machte. Es war schön mit Harry verheiratet zu sein. Harry war sein Ehemann!

„Ich muss Harry finden"keuchte er, stand nun auf und lief in den Dschungel hinein.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey mein süßer Rotschopf, aufwachen"murmelte Blaise an Rons Ohr, wobei dieser nun gähnte, sich streckte und sich an Blaise kuschelte.

„Will nicht"

„Doch, komm schon, aufwachen! Wir müssen doch schauen, was mit Harry und Draco los ist"

Mehr brauchte Ron nicht, schon war er munter, hüpfte aus dem Bett und sah nicht den erstaunten Blick von Blaise, der nun maulte „Ach so ist das? Geht es um Harry, bist du sofort Feuer und Flamme, was?"

Ron, der gerade dabei war sich anzuziehen, hielt inne, drehte sich erstaunt zu Blaise um und zog sich seine Hose über.

„Wie bitte? Blaise! Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Hey" meinte er sanft und setzte sich zu Blaise aufs Bett der nun schmollte, keine Antwort gab.

„Hör mal, Harry ist mein bester Freund, aber ich bin und war nie an ihm interessiert. Ich bin an dir interessiert, ich...also...ich habe mich in dich....ach egal"Ron wurde über und über rot und Blaise sah auf.

„Was?" hauchte Blaise und sah Ron hoffnungsvoll in die Augen.

„Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, mein süßer Panter"säuselte Ron nun und hatte Herzchen in den Augen. Blaise zog ihn stürmisch in die Arme und küsste sein Gesicht ab.

„Echt? Dein Ernst? Ich bin ja so froh! Und ich dachte, du willst nur mit mir schlafen, aber du bist wirklich in mich verliebt?"Ron grinste ihn an.

„Na ja, schlafen will ich mit dir immer"knurrte er leidenschaftlich „Aber es ist doch viel schöner, wenn man verliebt ist" nuschelte er nun und schämte sich ein wenig.

„Ich liebe dich Ron"meinte Blaise leise und Ron sah auf.

„Ach?"

„Ja!" lachte Blaise nun.

„Woher sollte ich wissen was Liebe ist! Doch seit dem ich mit dir zusammen bin, könnte ich Bäume ausreißen, muss dich immer wieder ansehen, möchte mir von dir alles einprägen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Ron, ich bin einfach unsterblich in die verliebt"seufzte er nun und senkte seine Lippen auf die von Ron. Dieser küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und streichelte sanft über den Körper von Blaise.

Dieser knurrte jetzt erregt und zog Ron langsam die Hose hinunter. Ron stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als er Blaise Hand auf seiner Erregung spürte. Langsam liebkoste er ihn, Ron wand sich unter Blaise, drückte sein Becken rhythmisch dagegen. Blaise verlor langsam den Verstand. Er liebte es, wenn Ron so leidenschaftlich wurde.

Beide konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen, streichelten sich, erregten sich. Blaise hatte sich inzwischen auf Ron gelegt, seine Finger in ihm versenkt. Ron stöhnte leidenschaftlich auf, krallte sich an Blaise, verlangte nach mehr. Blaise konnte sich nicht zurück halten, ersetzte seine Finger durch sein Glied und glitt tief in ihn hinein. Beide söhnten um die Wette, trieben sich gegenseitig an, hielten sich fest umschlungen und schaukelten zum Gipfel des Höhepunktes.

Einige Zeit später machten sich die beiden müde und hungrig, sowie eng umschlungen auf den Weg zu der Hütte, in der der Alte wohnte. Doch dieser kam ihnen wild gestikulierend entgegen, hüpfte auf und ab und blieb keuchend vor ihnen stehen.

„Neuigkeiten, mitkommen"sagte er nur, kicherte irre vor sich hin und hopste zum Eingang der Hütte.

„Drogenplantage?"

„Vermutlich"

„Aha"

„Irre der Typ"

„Voll und ganz"

„Du bist ein Hengst im Bett mein Süßer"

„Du auch"kicherte Ron nun und gab seinem Freund einen kleinen Kuss.

Nach einer Weile hatte der Weise mit Händen und Füßen den gestrigen Abend erzählt, wobei Ron und Blaise lachten und auch den Kopf schüttelten.

„Und? Was ist passiert? Sie müssten doch längst wach sein!" rief Ron begeistert aus und der Weise nickte andächtig.

„Schmerzen, Wut, Eifersucht, beide unglücklich"seufzte der Weise und den beiden verging das Lachen.

„Was? Aber wieso!"

Der Weise sagte nichts mehr, hielt ihnen die Kugel hin, fuhr mit der zittrigen Hand darüber und schon entstanden Bilder. Ron und Blaise verfolgten die Streiterei, die die gesamte Insel zum beben brachte. Ron schien bedrückt und Blaise fluchte.

„Das gibt's nicht! Wieso ist Draco nur so stur! Aber wenigstens hat er es kapiert! Er sollte so schnell wie möglich Harry finden!" meinte er böse.

„Du wusstest dass Draco noch Jungfrau ist?"fragte Ron erstaunt und Blaise nickte.

„Ja, alle dachten, er hätte mit mindestens 100 Frauen geschlafen, doch hat er nur so getan. Sobald es ernster wurde, hat er sie fallen gelassen"

„Der arme Harry! Draco hat ihm das Herz gebrochen"

„Glaub mir, das bereut er. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen. Wenn er mal jemandem hinterher läuft, dann ist da schon mehr als Schwärmerei"grinste Blaise nun.

„Du meinst..."fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll

„Ja, Draco ist verliebt. Er liebt Harry einfach."

„Juhu" kicherte der Weise nun und gackerte vor sich hin.

„Na ja, so einfach ist das nicht! Er wird Harry seine Liebe nicht einfach so gestehen."

Ron schlug sich auf die Stirn und seufzte.

„Harry würde das schon"

„Ja, ich weiß. Wir müssen Draco dazu bringen, Harry seine Liebe zu gestehen"

„Ja, ist wichtig – wahre Liebe"nickte der Alte nun und beide sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Ring nur für beide sichtbar, doch gesteht der eine einer anderen Person dass er Partner liebt, Ring wird für andere Sichtbar. Ansonsten, Ring wird nach einiger Zeit verschwinden, Gefühle füreinander auch."

Ron und Blaise nickten sich ernsthaft zu und versprachen dem Alten sich um Draco zu kümmern sobald sie in Hogwarts waren. Der Weise seufzte zufrieden und grinste.

„Was ist?"fragte Ron als der Weise zu kichern anfing.

„Was passiert, wenn Draco Harry findet?"fragte der Weise geheimnisvoll und gackerte wieder vor sich hin.

„Er wird ihn vernaschen!"grinste Blaise.

„GENAU!" lachte der Weise und hielt sich den Bauch. Auch Ron und Blaise kicherten „NA ENDLICH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Draco schon zum dritten Mal ein Palmenblatt ins Gesicht geschnalzt bekam, knurrte er vor sich hin und ließ sein Taschenmesser, welches er immer bei sich trug, aufschnalzen. Schnell schritt er voran, zog mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung einen Schnitt und das Palmenblatt segelte zu Boden. Wo sollte er Harry nur suchen?

Die Insel war groß, er wusste ja nicht einmal wo sich die beiden anderen befanden! Was ist wenn Harry was zugestoßen war? Daran wollte Draco lieber nicht denken. Noch wenige Meter und er würde den See erreichen. Mittler Weile fing es leicht zu nieseln an und Draco machte sich Sorgen.

Wie konnte er nur so blöd und blind sein? Harry wollte ihn genauso wie er Harry! Draco war es nun vollkommen egal, ob man ihn als schwul bezeichnen würde oder nicht. Er wusste nur dass er Harry brauchte, ihn schrecklich vermisste.

Harry saß am See und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Er spürte die Tropfen, als würde der Himmel mit ihm weinen. Er wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. Am Besten wäre es, er würde zum Weisen gehen, ihn um Rat fragen. Doch bis er dort ankommen würde, wäre es bereits Abend. Sein Magen knurrte ein wenig. Zu seiner linken lagen einige Beeren die er gefunden hatte und sich nun in den Mund stopfte.

Leise schluchzte er auf und hasste sich selber. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso Malfoy? Malfoy war doch immer sein Erzfeind gewesen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und unweigerlich stiegen die Bilder der letzten Nacht in sein Gedächtnis. Wie Malfoy Ischisa geküsst hatte, wie er Malfoy geheiratet hatte, wie er ihn geküsst hatte und einfach nur bei Malfoy bleiben wollte. Eifersucht schnürte sein Herz zu, er müsse Malfoy wohl vergessen. Es war besser so.

Schmerz kroch seinem Körper empor, verleitete Harry dazu wieder zu weinen. Harry winkelte seine Knie an, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte los. Ein paar Minuten würde er noch sitzen bleiben und sich dann auf den Weg machen.

Draco sah sich um, als er beim See angekommen war und erblickte endlich Harry. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, doch sah er, dass dessen Schultern zuckten. Es tat ihm leid Harry so verletzt zu haben. Das wollte er nicht. Doch dachte er, er hätte mit Shari geschlafen. Es wunderte ihn noch immer dass Harry ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Zumindest wollte er es glauben.

Auch er wollte Harry endlich die Wahrheit sagen, wollte ihn in seinen Armen halten. Langsam schritt er auf ihn zu und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nun stand er hinter Harry und hörte sein schmerzvolles Schluchzen. Es zerriss sein Herz in tausend Teile. Er öffnete seinen Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch was? Malfoy überlegte, kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Harry"

Dieser zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Malfoy?" schluchzte er und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Geh weg"

„Nein"

„Hau endlich ab!"rief Harry aus und wehrte sich als Malfoy sich neben ihn setzte und ihn in die Arme zog. Malfoy war um einiges kräftiger, sowie auch einige Zentimeter größer als Harry. Langsam gab es Harry auf und starrte auf den See hinaus.

„Bitte, geh einfach"murmelte er nun, wobei der Regen nun stärker wurde.

„Nein. Harry, ich muss dir was beichten. Ich habe nicht mit Ischisa geschlafen. Ich habe noch nie ..."Malfoy versagte die Stimme, er senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. Harry drehte sich zu ihm herum, löste sich aus seinen Armen und starrte ihn an.

„Was?" hauchte er nur

„Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen"wiederholte Malfoy seine Erklärung und dachte sich, Harry würde nun zu lachen anfangen. Aber dem war nicht so.

„Aber – aber ich habe euch doch gehört, im Zelt..."

„Harry, ich habe ihr versprochen, Kleidung zu kaufen! Sie hat mich geküsst, mehrmals, doch als sie mehr wollte, bekam ich Panik. Ich wollte sie nicht. Ich...."

„Deshalb? Deshalb hat sie so entzückt geschrieen?"fragte Harry nun.

„Ja. Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich habe geglaubt, Du hättest...also....mir hat die Vorstellung nicht gefallen, weil ich...."

„Was?"

„Ich war ein wenig eifersüchtig"murmelte Draco nun und sah Harry an. Dieser lächelte leicht.

„Ich auch"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte dich was fragen. Willst du echt mit diesem Wiesel, also...."Gestikulierte Draco nun und verspürte einen Stich im Herzen.

„Wie bitte? Draco, Ron ist mein bester Freund, aber ansonsten interessiert er mich nicht! Er ist nicht mein Typ!"rief Harry nun lachend aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wer ist dann dein Typ"hauchte Draco und wurde ein wenig rot.

Harry sah ihn lange an, beugte sich dann zu ihm und küsste ihn schüchtern auf den Mund. Obwohl es nur ein Hauch einer Berührung war, konnte sich Draco nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Harry barg nun seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge von Draco und dieser zog ihn fast schüchtern in seine Arme.

„Kann es sein dass ich dein Typ bin?"fragte Draco leise und küsste Harrys Schläfe. Dieser nickte nur und versteckte sich noch immer. „Na da bin ich aber froh, weil du auch mein Typ bist"

„Aber, ich gefalle dir doch nicht"meinte Harry nun erstaunt, als er sich gelöst hatte und Draco musterte ihn verdattert.

„Wie bitte? Wer hat das gesagt? Hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie verrückt du mich machst? Hast du nicht mitbekommen wie erregt ich war bei unserem Kuss im Flur? Übrigens habe ich dich nackt am Strand gesehen. Entschuldige. Ähm, und auch im Badezimmer, weil ich auch rein wollte...also...der Anblick...wow...puh..."meinte Draco nur und wurde rot, genauso wie Harry.

„Du hast mich nackt gesehen!!!??"rief Harry nun entsetzt aus und schnappte nach Luft. Draco nickte nur und lächelte. „Du siehst verdammt...heiß aus"flüsterte er nun anzüglich und musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Harry wurde noch roter im Gesicht und wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte.

„Du siehst niedlich aus wenn du rot wirst"grinste Draco nun.

„Du auch"meinte Harry nur und betrachtete interessiert seine Fingernägel.

„Harry, komm wieder mit mir mit, ich fühle mich so allein in diesem Schuppen. Ohne dich ist es dort fad! Und außerdem hast du sicher Hunger, wir könnten Fische fangen! Hm? Und es regnet!" Harry nickte nur, stand nun auf und folgte nun Draco. Dieser nahm Harry beschützend an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Der Regen wurde nun stärker und ließ die Badehosen ziemlich eng im unteren Bereich ihres Körpers anliegen.

Harry strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und Draco ebenfalls. Doch einzelne Strähnen hingen danach immer wieder in die Stirn und Harry fand dies sexy. Auch Draco musterte Harry von der Seite. Er liebte es Harry halb nackt neben sich gehen zu sehen. Als der Weg nun schmaler wurde, schritt Harry voran und Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen. Was für ein knackiger Hintern! So nah...

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry und presste sich an ihn, wobei Harry erschrocken aufkeuchte.

„Draco?" hauchte Harry nun, wobei dieser nur knurrte und ihn zu einem Baum schubste. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er nun am Baum und sah Draco erregt entgegen, während die Regentropfen an seinem Oberkörper entlang rannen. Draco bestaunte Harry voller Leidenschaft und schritt auf ihn zu.

Seine Lippen legte er nun langsam auf die von Harry, saugte leicht daran, schmatzende Geräusche entstanden. Harry machte es ihm gleich, zog Draco näher zu sich, während der Regen weiterhin auf sie niederprasselte. Draco leckte mit seiner Zunge fordernd über Harrys Lippen die sich sofort öffneten.

Tief versank er seine Zunge ins Harrys Mund und fing einen Kuss an, bei dem beiden heiß wurden. Draco presste sich nun an Harry, strich durch seine Haare, stöhnte in dessen Mund und Harrys Hände glitten sanft über Dracos Rücken, umfassten dessen Po und drückte ihn näher zu sich. Außer Atem lösten sich die beiden, sahen sich nun keuchend an, während Draco nickte.

„Komm, weiter"Harry folgte nun Draco und starrte nun ihm auf den Hintern. Er konnte nur an eines denken, SEX! Einige Minuten später presste Harry ihn an einem Baum und küsste ihn heiß und verlangend, während seine Hände seinen Oberkörper erkundeten, seine Brustwarzen streichelten und Draco wirres Zeug stöhnte. Harrys Hand wanderte nun in Dracos Hose und Draco keuchte auf.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, keuchend sah er Harry in die Augen wobei dieser nun dessen Hals küsste und fest daran saugte. „Harry, bitte"rief er schmerzhaft erregt und presste seine Erregung an Harrys Hand. Dieser hielt sein Glied in der Hose fest umfangen, bewegte seine Hand nun auf und ab und küsste weiterhin seinen Hals. Dracos Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, er krallte seine Hände in den Rücken von Harry. „Mehr, schneller"keuchte er nun und Harry beschleunigte sein Tempo. Doch als er mit dem Daumen über die Eichel strich, schrie Draco leise auf. „Wow"keuchte er nun wieder und hielt verzückt seine Augen geschlossen.

Harrys Lippen fanden schnell wieder die seinen, seine Zunge drang hart und fordernd in dessen Mundhöhle ein und spielte erregt mit der Zunge von Draco. Dieser stöhnte wild in den Kuss hinein, zog Harry zitternd fester zu sich und stöhnte immer mehr.

„Nein, bitte, lass es, ich kann nicht mehr"keuchte er nun, als Harry den Kuss abbrach. Doch Harry grinste böse und Draco stöhnte gequält auf.

Harry griff nun etwas fester zu, beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Schon verschloss Harry seinen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss, wurde nochmals schneller. Draco stöhnte nun laut in den Kuss hinein und ergoss sich in Harrys Hand. Harry wurde nun langsamer, ließ von Dracos Glied ab und küsste ihn noch immer.

„Du spinnst, Harry Potter"keuchte Draco mit roten Wangen, wobei sich Harry über die Lippen leckte.

„Das zahle ich dir heim"

„Na hoffentlich"knurrte Harry nun und Draco verstand. In einer kleinen Pfütze wusch sich Harry die Hände und nun ging es weiter. Er schritt voran, damit Draco seine Erregung nicht sehen konnte. Doch dieser hatte nun anderes im Sinn. Sollte er es wagen? Er hatte es genossen, Harrys Hand zu spüren, doch sobald sie in der Hütte ankommen würden, wäre er fällig. Doch vorher...

Auf einmal schleuderte Draco Harry gegen den nächsten Baum und Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Dracos Gesicht schien vor Leidenschaft zu strotzen, seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich, nun hatte er ein teuflisches Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Draco, was..."fragte Harry, doch hielt er sofort inne als dieser wie ein gefährliches Raubtier sich anschlich und sich an Harry presste.

„Nun, was spüre ich denn da?"fragte er süffisant und streichelte nun mit einer Hand über Harrys Erregung. Dieser keuchte nun erschrocken auf „Ich, also..."

„Tja, da müssen wir doch Abhilfe schaffen, was?"grinste er heimtückisch und Harry schluckte. Draco hielt nun mit der anderen Hand Harrys Kinn fest und küsste heiß seinen Hals. Harry stöhnte auf.

„W-Was machst du mit mir"keuchte er gequält und Draco grinste während den Küssen die immer weiter nach unten wanderten. Sanft biss er nun in Harrys Brustwarzen, ließ auch mit der anderen Hand ab und streichelte heiß über Harrys Brust und Bauch. Harry schrie leise auf, presste seine Augen zusammen.

„Draco, nein, nicht hier, ich..."

„Gib Ruh Potter, ich bin jetzt dran"schmatzte er als er an Harrys Bauchnabel ankam. Langsam ging er in die Knie, sah zu Harry hinauf und zog mit einem Ruck dessen Hose hinunter. Harry schnappte entsetzt Luft und hielt sich nun die Augen zu.

„Mann Potter, verstecken brauchst du dich nicht, muss ich zugeben"meinte er rau und fuhr nun mit der Zunge über Harrys Eichel. Harry schrie nun auf, starrte in den Himmel und glaubte, verbrennen zu müssen. Er bildete sich ein, einen jeden Regentropfen vom Himmel fallen zu sehen, die kalt auf seinem Gesicht landeten und dessen Konturen entlang liefen. Draco leckte genüsslich weiter, nahm sein Glied nun vollkommen auf und saugte daran. Harry schrie nun auf, stieß die angehaltene Luft aus.

„Draco! Scheiße! Lass dass, ah!"

Doch Draco machte weiter, sein Kopf schob sich vor und zurück, nahm Harrys Glied immer tiefer in sich auf und Harry krallte seine Hände in dessen Schopf. Draco fand es herrlich, spürte das warme, erregte Glied, welches immer steifer wurde in seinem Mund. Spürte, wie noch mehr Blut hineingepumpt wurde. Es war ein Vergnügen an seiner Erektion zu saugen, Harry um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Draco, ich kann mich nicht mehr länger zurück halten"rief Harry nun aus und Draco beschleunigte sein Tempo. Er saugte noch kräftiger, umspielte seine Eichel mit der Zunge, versenkte das Glied von Harry tiefer in seinen Mund bis der Schluckreflex aktiviert wurde. Harry kam mit einem wilden Schrei, ergoss sich in Dracos Mund, welcher nun schluckte und innerlich grinsen musste. Das musste er in Zukunft öfters tun.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er Harrys rote Wangen, verschleierte Augen und lächelte.

„Sag ja nicht, es hat dir nicht gefallen"grinste er nun und zog Harry die Hose hoch. Dieser konnte nichts sagen, öffnete seine Arme und holte Draco zu sich. Dieser kuschelte sich in dessen Halsbeuge und küsste sie federleicht.

„Du riechst so gut, bist unglaublich sexy, dich kann nur ein Gott erschaffen haben"raunte er nun Harry ins Ohr, wobei dieser ihn nun wild küsste und sich selber schmecken konnte. Stöhnen erfüllte den Dschungel, nasse Körper rieben sich aneinander. Einige Zeit später lösten sie sich voneinander, hielten sich stumm an den Händen und eilten zur Hütte.

„Mein Traummann"flüsterte Harry vor sich hin, doch Draco hatte es gehört. Er zog den überraschten Harry zu sich und küsste ihn einige Male auf den Mund.

„Du bist auch mein Traummann"wisperte er nun und Harry lächelte selig.

Als sie beide endlich bei der Hütte ankamen, sahen sie sich verlegen an, schritten ein und schon goss es wie aus Kübeln.

„Ich gehe noch Fische fangen"meinte Harry nun, schnappte sich den Speer und marschierte wieder nach draußen. Plötzlich bekam er Bammel und wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Nun stand er im Wasser, die Fische tummelten sich um seine Beine. Konzentriert starrte er hinunter, den Speer in der Hand. Der Wind nahm zu und preschte den Regen in sein Gesicht. Plötzlich fühlte er einen Körper hinter sich, Hände hielten seine fest. Draco hatte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schultern gelegt.

„Halt ihn ganz ruhig und dann..."seine Hand um die von Harry geschlossen, rammte er den Speer ins Wasser und traf genau. „Und dann, stößt du hart zu. Uh! Wie groß der ist und so stark"gurrte er in Harrys Ohr, wobei dieser nicht wusste, was er jetzt genau meinte. Fischen oder...

„Komm, ich habe Hunger"meinte Draco ruhig mit rauer Stimme und zog Harry mit sich. Nachdem Draco diesen zubereitet hatte, verspeisten sie ihn, wobei dieser vorhin im Kamin gegrillt wurde. Draußen zuckten Blitze vom Himmel, der Donner erschütterte die Hütte und Draco grinste. Harry hielt im kauen inne und blickte in Dracos Gedanken. Dieser dachte dasselbe wie Harry. Diese Situation war fast dieselbe wie im Traum. Harry schluckte den Bissen hinunter und war plötzlich satt.

Draco musterte Harry von Kopf bis Fuß und krabbelte nun auf Harry zu. Dieser saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bärenfell, den Rücken an die Couch gelehnt und fixierte Draco.

Nun drückte er Harrys Beine auseinander, hielt sie an den Fesseln fest und zog ihn in die Mitte es Fells. Harry keuchte nun auf, als sich Draco halb auf ihn legte, seine nassen Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf die von Harry. Dieser schloss genießerisch die Augen und kam dem leichten Druck seiner Lippen entgegen. Draco fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen von Harry und streichelte gleichzeitig sanft wie eine Feder Harrys Körper entlang. Harry stöhnte nun auf, öffnete seinen Mund und steckte noch vor Draco seine Zunge in dessen Mundhöhle.

Draco stöhnte leise auf, presste seinen Mund auf den von Harry und vertiefte leidenschaftlich seinen Kuss. Harrys Hände glitten über den noch feuchten Rücken von Draco, krochen in dessen Hose und streichelten über dessen Hintern. Die zweite Hand kam hinzu, zogen Draco die Hose hinunter. Draco streifte diese ab ohne den Kuss zu beenden.

Dracos eine Hand hielt Harry im Nacken fest und kraulte diesen, während die andere Hand mit einem Ruck dessen Hose hinunter riss. Auch Harry strampelte diese nun ab drückte sich nun an Draco. Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, der Kuss wurde unterbrochen, leidenschaftlich – durchtränkte Augen musterten den jeweils anderen.

„Wow" hauchte Harry nun und Draco sah ihn wieder an.

„Was"

„Du bist wunderschön Draco"hauchte er wieder und erntete ein glückliches Lächeln von Harry. Ein weiterer, sanfter Kuss folgte, wobei Harry seine Hände tiefer glitten ließ. Die eine fand sich in Dracos Poritze wieder, wobei er seinen Finger leicht gegen die Öffnung presste. Die andere Hand streichelte sein Glied, spielte mit dessen Eichel, umschloss ihn fest und fing an sich zu bewegen.

Draco stöhnte die ganze Zeit in Harrys Kuss, intensivierte diesen, löste ihn schmatzend wieder – nur um den Mund von Harry wieder fest zu verschließen. Seine Zunge stieß weiter vor, Harry zeigend, wie erregend seine Hände waren und was er damit anstellte. Harry glaubte zu verglühen, er spürte wie Dracos Erregung stärker wurde, wie sich dieser mehr an ihn presste.

Draco löste nun den Kuss und zog mit seinen Lippen eine nasse, brennende Spur an Harrys Hals. Harry stöhnte leise auf, merkte wie Draco weiter runter wanderte, seine Brustwarzen küsste, diese leicht anhauchte und zusah, wie sie sich verhärteten. Harry hielt Draco fest, rollte ihn auf den Rücken, sodass er nun auf ihm lag.

Sein Mund flog auf dessen Hals zu, saugte sich daran fest, seine Zunge leckte die Stelle, an der er saugte. Draco keuchte auf, starrte in den Spiegel über ihm und stöhnte auf. Harry sah so unglaublich erotisch aus. Seine breiten Schultern bewegten sich bei jeder Bewegung, seine schmalen Hüften rieben sich an Dracos Glied, sein Hintern zog sich dabei zusammen. Seine langen, schlanken Beine fanden kein Ende. Was für ein göttlicher Anblick.

Draco legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bäumte sich auf, als Harry nun auch an seinen Brustwarzen leckte, sie leicht anblies und mit seinem Mund seinen Haarbesäumten Bauch entlang fuhr. Dracos Keuchen wurde immer abgehackter, er stöhnte leise auf als Harry ihn leicht biss und gleich mit der Zunge ableckte. Harry wanderte tiefer, mit seinen Händen hielt er dessen Hüften fest, die sich ihm entgegendrückten.

Harry spürte dessen Glied an seinem Kinn, rutschte noch tiefer, stieß dessen Eichel leicht mit der Zunge an. Draco stöhnte laut auf, riss die Augen auf und starrte in den Spiegel. Was für ein Anblick. Dieser Junge war Gold wert. Harry tanzte mit seiner Zunge noch immer auf dessen Eichel, blickte aber Draco an, wobei dieser sich nun aufrichtete, Harrys Blick einfing und vor wilder Leidenschaft umkam.

„Du – du machst mich wahnsinnig Harry. Wie kann man nur so schön und unglaublich zu gleich sein, ich ...aaahhh!"schrie er nun auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als Harry sein Glied nun ganz aufnahm. Diese heiße Enge ließ Draco Sterne sehen. Harry saugte fest daran, nahm in tief auf, schluckte einige Male, entzog sich ihm wieder und leckte dessen Schaft ab. Draco stöhnte immer lauter, er fing zu zittern an, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Zwar wollte er dass Harry weiter machte, aber er wollte Harry spüren, er wollte ihn nehmen, tief in ihn hineingleiten. Draco richtete sich auf zog Harry nun zu sich, verschloss ihn den Mund mit einen heftigen Kuss und rollte ihn wieder auf den Rücken. Eine leidenschaftliche kleine Rauferei entstand, indem Hände eifrig den Körper des anderen abfuhren, sich in die Haare des anderen verkeilten, daran zogen. Tiefes Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, hüllte die beiden ein.

Dracos Hand wanderte bis zu Harrys Po, fand die Spalte, massierte diese.

„Draco, bitte, ich will dich, bitte nimm mich endlich"murmelte er verzweifelt und gequält, während Draco mit einem Finger in ihm eindrang. Harry schrie leise auf, keuchte und sah in den Spiegel über sich. Es war einfach unglaublich wie perfekt sie zueinander passten. Draco fing an seinen Finger zu bewegen, schob ihn tiefer hinein und tastete nach dem gewissen Punkt. Leicht drückte er gegen die Muskulatur im Inneren von Harry, wobei dieser nun wild aufschrie und sich durchbog.

„Oh Gott!"rief er aus und atmete heftig ein und aus. „Mach so weiter"keuchte er nun, wobei Draco nun den zweiten Finger einführte, Harry betrachtete, sich langsam rein und raus bewegte und wieder den Punkt traf, ihn leicht massierte. Harry schrie lauter und länger auf, krallte sich an Dracos Schultern fest und zog mit seinen Nägeln leichte Striemen. Draco verspürte tiefe Lust in sich. Es war einfach nur höchst erregend, Harry so stöhnen zu sehen.

Er wollte Harry in den Wahnsinn treiben. Als der dritte Finger dazu kam und den Punkt öfters traf, wobei Draco seine Finger tief hineingleiten ließ und schnell wieder herauszog um dann fester zuzustoßen, brach in Harry der Sturm los. Er schrie, stöhnte, keuchte. Seine Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot, seine Augen waren von Leidenschaft durchtränkt.

Draco konnte sich nicht mehr halten, er zog seine Finger hinaus, küsste Harry hart auf die Lippen, schob schnell seine Zunge durch und verwickelte, den in Trance gefallenen Harry in einen sinnlichen Kuss. Er schob sich ganz auf Harry, hob seinen Po an und drückte mit der Spitze seines Gliedes gegen Harrys Eingang. Harry umfasste nun seinen Po und zog ihn zu sich.

Langsam und heiß, sowie geschmeidig, glitt er in Harry hinein, bis er ganz in ihm versunken war und stöhnte laut in den Kuss hinein. Himmel! Das war ja noch besser als im Traum. Draco stützte sich nun links und rechts von Harrys Kopf mit den Händen ab und keuchte mit ihm um die Wette. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen, entzog sich fast, nur damit er tiefer gleiten konnte. Harry stöhnte leise auf, zog Dracos Po näher zu sich, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Draco hielt diese Enge bald nicht mehr aus. Kleine Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper, je schneller er nun wurde.

Er rutschte noch näher zu Harry um ihn fester nehmen zu können. Hart stieß er nun zu und Harry schrie laut auf.

„Ja! Bitte! Genauso! Mehr.....bitte...tiefer...schneller....bitte Draco....bitteeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh!"schrie er wieder als Draco sich schneller bewegte, tiefer eindrang, Schwung holte um noch härter zuzustoßen. Draco schrie selber laut auf, da Harry immer enger wurde und er das Gefühl hatte unter Strom zu stehen.

Doch Harry packte Dracos Po hart und zog ihn kraftvoll im selben Takt und noch schneller werdend zu sich. Sie stöhnten und schrieen um die Wette, als Draco sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Harry stöhnte sich zum Orgasmus und schrie laut auf, wobei Draco genauso laut folgte.

Dabei vergaß er nicht in den Spiegel über sich zu sehen und das Bild der vollkommenen Extase in sich zu verschlingen. Ein Strudel erfasste die beiden und zog sie von dieser Welt in eine andere. Zitternd lag Draco nun auf Harry, krallte sich an ihm fest und keuchte nach Luft. Auch Harry zitterte wie Espenlaub, Wellen seines Höhepunktes durchliefen seinen Körper. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es was Schöneres gab als mit Draco zu schlafen. Er selber hatte vor, irgendwann mal Draco zu nehmen und ihm die Sterne am Himmel zu zeigen.

Beide sahen sich nun mit verklärten Augen an, küssten sich zart und kuschelten sich aneinander.

Harry streichelte Draco durch die Haare.

„Ich geb dich nicht mehr her"

„Gut so, ich dich auch nicht mehr"

Das Unwetter ließ langsam nach und verzog sich, die Sterne kamen zum Vorschein und die Grillen zirpten wieder. Draco und Harry lagen auf dem Bärenfell und starrten in den Spiegel.

Beide lächelten sich an und sagten kein Wort. Zwei wunderschöne, athletische Körper lagen nebeneinander und passten sich perfekt in die Umgebung ein.


	9. Kapitel 9

Hallo Leute!! –räusper-

Ich muss euch was gestehen! Nachdem ich eure Reviews gelesen habe, wurde ich ein wenig nervös. Einigen wird das Chap dann nicht so gefallen....-mitfingerspielentu- Nein! Es passiert nichts schlimmes, aber es bleibt nicht alles heikler Sonnenschein. Leider. Doch ich will euch beruhigen! Ich bin eine Romantikerin und somit kommen meine beiden Süßen IMMER zusammen. Das ist ja eh klar. Aber ihr kennt Draco, den sturen Schädel und seine Arroganz? Oder? Wenn ja, dann lest selber was der so aufführt. Aber Harry ist nicht dumm, zahlt es ihm heim, doch nicht in diesem Chap. Was genau vor sich geht, müsst ihr schon lesen. UND JA KEINE DROHBRIEFE! Nein! Das Ei kannst gleich weg legen! Wenn du es wagen solltest...ah! ICH HABE GERADE MEINE HAARE GEWASCHEN! FRECHHEIT! –grummel-

Etwas zum Aufatmen: am Schluss dieses Chaps kapiert ER es doch. Zwischendurch ist es so richtig zum mitzufiebern. Wieso? Tja, guckst du weiter!! Dafür verspreche ich dass es ab dem nächsten Chap aufwärts geht! Doch in diesem Chap haben die beiden ein wenig Liebeskummer. Bitte mich nicht schlagen. Snief....-heulendwegrenn-

P.s. übrigens geht's wieder nach Hogwarts, doch mit der Insel ist es noch nicht vorbei!!!..hehe

-kurzstehebleib- Hab eure Reviews gelesen und hier kommen die Antworten...snief..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GefallenerEngel: Na wenn das so ist, dann passt es ja eh! Habe ja nichts anderes behauptet! Grins. Tja, bin gespannt was du zu diesem Chap sagst. Ich jedenfalls war live dabei und habe Blaise angefeuert und auch Ron. Wieso? Musst lesen....-teuflischgrins- Nein, die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende. Da kommt noch einiges auf dich zu. Warte einfach mal ab!

Angelfall: Hallo mein Engel!!! Brav! Hab auch schon alle Flaschen weg, uff! Echt? Dabei hab ich Dracos Sachen an, kann es sein dass du die von Harry anhast? Hehe. Tja, bei meiner Kamera war´s genauso. Frechheit..ähäm...die beiden sind einfach zu heiß. Freut mich voll dass die dieser Slash so gefallen hat! Ich war mir nicht sicher! War knallrot im Gesicht. Ist aber nicht mehr so schwer für mich zu schreiben, als früher! Kann mich noch an meinen ersten erinnern! OH GOTT! Dachte, alle bringen mich um. Wollte vor Scharm versinken, doch ich habe mich weiter gewagt, und siehe da...geht ja! Warte! Ich komm mit! Musst mir ins Ohr flüstern, wies bei dir weiter geht....also? hab dich sehr lieb! Freu mich schon wenns bei dir weiter geht!!! Knutschis an dich!!

Leseteufel: Ähm, habe gerade geguckt und DU bist bei den Reviews raus gestochen! Dein Eintrag zum Chap 8 habe ich glaub ich sogar einige Male aufscheinen. Was ist denn da passiert? Zu Chap 7: Ich höre immer an der spannendsten Stelle auf. Ist ja klar..hehe. Tja, was sie gemacht haben, weißt ja eh jetzt aus Chap 8. hihi. Ja voll! Ur süß die beiden unter dem Baum! –seufz- Ja, war auch hin und weg, weißt was? Tun wir uns zusammen und schwärmen gemeinsam vor uns hin! Hehe.

Zu Chap 8: Nein, Story wird noch einige Chaps haben, wobei ich nicht weiß wie viele. Keine Ahnung. Aber es wird noch ein wenig dauern! Du bist gespannt was mit dem Ring passiert und wenn sie Ron und Blaise treffen? Hm, dazu sage ich jetzt nichts....lies einfach..Tja, musst noch ein wenig warten, denn der liebe Draco hat noch immer nicht die drei magischen Worte gesagt...tja...ob er es sagen wird? Langsam kennst du mich, dann weißt du die Antwort! Aber jetzt kommt mal was anderes....Gut! Freut mich dass dir meine Beschreibung von Slash gefallen hat! Bitte sei gnädig mit mir...ja? Knuddels...

Mr. Max vuitton: YES SIR! –habtachtstehundrülpsen- nein, im Ernst. Freut mich wenn die die länge der Chaps zusagt! Jab! Ich glaube, du hast es verschrien. Sollte demnach ein Chap nach deinem Geschmack sein. Hehe. Wenn alles so glatt gehen würde, wäre es schnell fad, oder? –teuflischgrins- GENAU! Wusste ja gar nicht dass du Wahrsager bist....so, jetzt lass ich dich schmoren, außer du weißt noch was du mir geantwortet hast..hehe. Ansonsten lies einfach....grins..

Severina35: Stimmt, dachte das Gewitter passt dazu. Danke sehr! Sehr lieb von dir! Keine Tomaten? Na ja, vielleicht jetzt...-wiederheul- Streitereien gefallen dir – die kannst du haben...kommen jetzt...schluck.. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Moin: Und? Wie rot warst du im Endeffekt? Habe ich es geschafft? Bekomme ich nun den ersten Preis? Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich würde mir mehr Geschichten wünschen wo man öfters so richtigen Slash lesen kann.....bin versaut...tschuldigung...-jetztrotwerd- viel Spaß noch am Strand!!!

Arwen Urodumiel: Oi....-vorsichtigschau- so schlimm? Nein!? Schön!!! Echt!!!! Ja, kenn ich! Weißt, wie oben schon erwähnt, wäre es so genial wenn man wieder wirklich richtigen Slash und Erotik inkl. Romantik lesen würde, aber irgendwie traut sich niemand zur Zeit. Schade!! Les ich doch so gerne! Mehr davon? Keine Bange, meine Geschichte geht noch weiter und da baue ich noch seeeeehhhhrrr viel zwischen den beiden Jungs ein. Dein Herz wird sich freuen! Das kannst mal schwarz auf weiß von mir haben! Das verspreche ich dir! Hier kommt das nächste Chap....hoffentlich bist nicht all zu bös dann auf mich...aber musste sein...-snief-

Fallen: Super! So viel hast gesabbert? Hab mich blöd gelacht! Deshalb alles überschwemmt! Na bitte, jetzt wissen wir alle den wahren Grund, wieso die Arche gebaut worden ist!! Hehe. Cool! Weißt was, wir schmeißen ne Party! Bringst Lucius mit? Wäre cool! Danke für das Geschenk! Somit schwöre ich feierlich dass ich allen weiterhin am Nerv gehen werde –breitgrins- kriegst noch knutschi...so...Voldemort gibt dir auch eines weilst zu uns gekommen bist...wo ist denn Lucius? Wieso versteckt der sich? Ach so, der muss mal...aha...Hiermit ernenne ich dich zu meiner treuen Gefährtin! Bekommst sogar ein eigenes Zimmer mit Schatzi...Voldi hat eines bestellt für dich! Ist bald fertig!!! Hehe. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

FaFa: Warte....Kinnlade müsste gleich passen...so...angeschraubt...geht's wieder? Könnte aber locker werden...muss nochmals anziehen...so, fertig! Ur heiß die beiden, gell? Würde ich gerne mal live erleben...wwwaaahhhhh! Bin zu versaut...aber gucken würde ich trotzdem –kicher- Jetzt wirst gleich bös auf mich werden....-mithängendemkopfweggeh-...snief..

DarkLuzie: Mauseherz! Juhu! Naaa? Wie geht's denn so...hehe. Mist, das Bild ist nichts geworden von dem süßen Harry mit Röckchen, das wäre DER Hammer schlechthin..hehe. Tja, Draco liebt es verheiratet zu sein, nur kapiert der es nicht! Tja, WANN sie sich die Liebe gestehen ist die interessante Frage. DASS sie es sich gestehen steht ja gar nicht zur Debatte. Weißt ja, bei mir kommen die immer zusammen. Whirlpool? Hm.....grins....hab ich nicht vergessen! Guckst du unten...hehe...Tja, ein jeder Weg wird einmal versperrt von blöden Steinen....da muss man vorbei, leider...siehe unten...heul... Hab dich auch lieb! Hast mich, nachdem du das gelesen hast, auch noch lieb? Knuddels....mich ganz fest an dich drück...

Jack: weißt, Blaise und Ron „laufen"eher nebenbei in dieser Geschichte, doch sie werden immer wieder aufkreuzen und in diesem Chap sind sie eher die Hauptpersonen. Für dich...cool! Keine Bange, bekommst mehr Lemon Szenen, die kommen aber erst in einigen Chaps wieder oder? Mal sehen...

Luna-Girl: Hallo Du Süße du! –zurückwink- kannst raus kommen. Tja, wenn ich überlege, Dracos Beine sind sicherlich rasiert...Harry hat noch keine....also keine Affen...hm...ok! –lach- hehe, bei mir gibt's schon ne Überschwemmung was Sabber angeht...grins...schlimm...da ist ein Hund ein Schas gegen mich.. hätte mir beinahe die Finger bei diesem Lemon verbrannt, so heiß waren die. Siehst! Bin doch ned schlecht! Tja, wie es in Hogwarts weiter geht, wirst bald lesen mein Schatz, ok? Mehr kann ich nicht schreiben, weil ich mich sonst dann zu viel verrate. Sorry mein Hasi....snief...hab dich lieb!

Vamnpiry: KREISCH!!!!!!!! WAS FÜR EIN REVIEW! Muss mir kurz mal nen Tag frei nehmen, damit ich dir antworten kann...hehe. Ähm...ja, auch hallo...weiterlesenmuss...Tja, weiß ned! Habe gestern dieses Chap verfasst und heute ist es drinnen. Hehe. War nix los und so konnte ich schreiben! Nett von mir, was? Super die Story von der Firma! Kann ich mir vorstellen weil es bei mir auch ned anders ist! Der hund!!! Hehhehehehe, ich hab mich blöd gelacht! Tja, manchmal kann man es sich nicht verkneifen. Glaube, die sind alle nur neidisch, weil wir alle noch lachen können und die nicht..hehe. zu chap 7: Ja! Der ist schon steinalt! Aber hey! Es ist egal wie alt man ist wenn man Spaß haben kann –zwinker- hehe. Super „Bett-Turnerei!!!"Da hab ich mich zerwuzelt! Cool die hochzeit, was? Das musste einfach so sein! Denn nur so wird es Draco schnallen. Und das ist mein Ernst! Zu Chap 8: Harry tanzt lambada...hehe...juhui...so würde ich ihn mir jedenfalls in sexy Röckchen vorstellen können! Hihi. Gell? Ron und Blaise sind so niedlich und sie werden immer niedlicher und sympathischer werden! Besonders Blaise! ICH LIEBE BLAISE IN DIESEM CHAP!!!! Wirst schon sehen wieso....und? Hat der Ventilator funktioniert? Bei mir hat der nix gebracht...bin noch immer rot im Gesicht...hehe. JAAAA! Beim fischen! Also da hätte ich Draco nieder gerissen, bei DEM Spruch? Jab, bin seit dem ich in bin, total verdorben...schlimm...Doch! Glaub mir! Als ich das erste Mal eine Lemon Szene zwischen Männern geschrieben habe, hatte ich einen halben Herzinfarkt! Aber dann habe ich mich immer mehr getraut, wollte wissen wie es ankommt! Und siehe da, ich mache damit andere glücklich und bin stolz darauf! Es geht, glaub mir. Ja keine Scheu! Die habe ich abgelegt. Besonders bei den beiden!! SUPER!!!!!!!! JA!!!! Die Gesichter von Tom und Daniel würde ich auch gerne sehen wenn sie dieses Anbot bekommen würden!!! Geil!!! DAS WÄRE DER HAMMER! Tut mir leid mein Schatz....aber deinen letzten Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen...snief...sei mir nicht bös...ABER: Die Insel kommt wieder, sag ich nur....lass dich überraschen! Es gibt nur kurz „Hogwarts"So, jetzt habe ich eh zu viel verraten!! Trotzdem Knutschis....bitte nachher lieb zu mir sein...snief...

Kaefer: Vergiss nicht zu atmen! Hehe. Danke sehr! Leider zicken sich die beiden wieder...tut mir leid...ABER es geht bei mir alles gut aus, ok? Bitte nid bös sein...lies es einfach ok? Danke...bin ur traurig weil ich deinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann, zumindest vorerst leider nicht....sorry...

Deedochan: Hey Schatz! Habe nur Fragezeichen wenn ich bei Animexx rein schau. Mich noch immer ned auskenn. Aber wenn ich Zeit habe, schau ich unter Autor und dann such ich dich!! Jab! Cool! Nicht vom Stuhl gefallen! Sehr gut! Und? Hast es überlebt? Tja, lies weiter meine Süße, dann wirst es erfahren...mehr kann ich nicht verraten mein Schatz, hier kommt das nächste Chap...Knutschis hab dich lieb!!!!

t-m-r: Die haben noch immer mit dem Server Probleme. Einige Reviews bekomme ich, andere nicht. Sehr komisch...hehe, Tennissocken! Kenne ich wenn das die Burschen tragen! Oje! –kopfschüttel- Manchmal sieht es witzig aus. Tja, diese Unterhaltungen über diese Plantage, da muss ich nur grinsen..ähäm...musste ich einbauen! Hihi. Sonst versteht keiner wie der Alte drauf ist...hihi. Jab, Ich liebe Harry und Draco über alles. Die beiden gehören einfach zusammen!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So meine Süßen, jetzt bin ich sehr nervös, da es einige sehr gut finden werden, andere vielleicht nicht. Aber sonst wäre die Geschichte fad. Bitte vergebt mir.....liest sie einfach...ok? Ich sage aber für zwischendurch: Rache ist süß.....

Hab euch trotzdem sehr viel lieb!!!

Eure für immer

Gugi!!

P.s. habe ich jemanden vergessen, bitte sofort SCHREIEN!! Nachkommende Reviews bearbeite ich dann im nächsten Chap!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 9

Das sanfte Grollen eines zurückkehrenden Gewitters ließ Draco Malfoy aus seinem vorübergehenden Schlaf erwachen. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf, sah im Blickwinkel das Lodern der Flammen im Kamin und hielt einen schlafenden Harry in seinen Händen. Ein seliges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er diesen wundervollen, überaus schönen Jungen noch näher an sich drückte und ihn mit seinen Augen verschlang. Augenblicklich beneidete er mit leichter Eifersucht Harrys Zimmerkameraden, die ihn während des Duschens nackt sehen durften.

Harrys Schopf lag in der Halsbeuge von Draco, wobei Harry sich wie ein Kleinkind an Draco schmiegte und ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen trug. Draco hatte sich noch nie so im Himmel gefühlt wie jetzt. Er wollte Harry nie wieder hergeben. Doch langsam stieg die Angst in ihm empor. Hier auf dieser Insel durfte er so sein, wie er wollte, doch wie sollte er sich in Hogwarts verhalten? Niemand durfte von dem hier erfahren, wobei er sich schon einige Lügen ausgedacht hatte, die er seinen Mitschülern erzählen konnte.

Das Grollen wurde wieder lauter, doch Kälte verspürte Draco nicht. Harry wärmte ihn, äußerlich und im Herzen. Er konnte dieses neue Gefühl nicht definieren, doch war es einfach richtig und schön. Draco vergrub seine Nase in Harrys Schopf und roch den frischen Wind, der ansonsten sanft den Dschungel durchstreifte. Harry begann sich nun zu bewegen und Draco rückte ein klein wenig ab.

Verschlafen blinzelte Harry ihm nun entgegen, reckte leicht sein Kinn und zauberte einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos Lippen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen Kleiner?"fragte Draco sanft und kuschelte sich an Harry.

„Hm, wundervoll. Und du?"fragte er zurück und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Draco nickte glücklich und zog Harry noch näher an sich.

„Du Draco? Mir wird langsam kalt und ich würde gerne duschen gehen." Brummte Harry nun, gab Draco noch einen kleinen Kuss und stand nun auf. Gähnend streckte er sich, wobei Draco beinahe die Kinnlade auf den Boden gesegelt wäre. Er konnte sich an diesen perfekten Körper einfach nicht satt sehen. Adonis persönlich musste Harry geschnitzt haben und ihn ins Leben gerufen haben. Dracos Blick glitt in Harrys Schoß, heiße Gedanken durchzuckten sein Gehirn und aktivierten seine Lebensgeister. Benommen sah er nun Harry zu wie dieser, wie Gott ihn schuf, die Stufen hinaufschwebte.

Draco sprang nun selber auf und huschte Harry hinterher. Harry lächelte vor sich hin. Na? Wo blieb denn Draco? Wollte er sich dies wirklich entgegen lassen? Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er leise, doch schnelle Schritte hinter sich vernahm, wobei Dracos Hände sich nun um Harrys Körper schlossen und diesen murmelnd festhielten. Harry lachte auf, zog den an ihm hängenden Draco mit sich ins Bad und wollte schon in die Dusche steigen, als sein Freund ihn nun fest hielt.

„Die Badewanne ist doch größer, oder?"murmelte er nun, drehte Harry zu sich und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Nase. Harry grinste und Draco schluckte. Dieses Lächeln war absolut sagenhaft. Was hatte Harry bloß im Sinn? Egal was, Draco würde mitmachen. Er würde alles tun um nur bei Harry sein zu können. Harry holte nun seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einige Worte als er wieder zurückkam und drehte den Hahn auf.

Leise plätscherte das nun herrlich warme Wasser, duftend nach Vanille und Kokos in die Wanne, füllte diese nach und nach an. Draco stand nun hinter Harry, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und sah dem Schaum zu, der glitzernd und sanft auf dem Wasser aufquoll. Harry löste sich seufzend, wobei der liebestolle Draco nun maulte und mit Harry gemeinsam die Wanne bestieg.

Mit einem leisen wohligen Grummeln ließen sich beide Jungen in das wundervolle Nass nieder und schlossen die Augen. Die Wanne war fast voll, Draco drehte den Hahn zu und hörte vereinzelte Tropfen die weiterhin auf das Wasser auftrafen und ein plätscherndes Geräusch verursachten. Draco öffnete ein Auge, sah, dass Harry viel zu weit weg war und rutschte nun zu seinem neuen Freund hin.

Harry lächelte leise, wobei sein Brustkorb sich freudig hob und senkte. Draco sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was?"

„Du bist so niedlich wenn du mir hinterher läufst und dich an mich kuschelst. Ich mag das"wisperte er nun und zog Draco in seine Arme. Dieser seufzte nur zufrieden und genoss es mit Harry in der Wanne zu liegen. Harrys zweite Hand, wobei Draco auf der anderen lag, streichelte zart Dracos Gesicht, fuhr seine Konturen nach wobei Draco nun grinste und Harry anstrahlte.

„Das selbe hast du unterm Baum gemacht"Harry zuckte zusammen und musterte Draco eingehend.

„Wie bitte? Du hast es gemerkt und nichts gesagt? Fehlt nur noch dass du so getan hast, als würdest du schlafen"Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwartete eine Antwort, doch Draco wurde ein wenig verlegen und spielte mit dem Schaum.

„Drrraaaccoooo?" trällerte Harry

„Jjjjaaahhhhhhaaaa" trällerte Draco zurück und klimperte mit den Augen, wobei Harry nun lachen musste und ihn zu sich zog.

„Du bist so süß"säuselte er nun in das blonde Haar und küsste es.

„Ich weiß"lächelte er nun, wobei Harry ihn jetzt kitzelte und Draco loslachte. Harrys Kitzelattacken wandelten sich in intensives streicheln um, wobei seine Finger seine Brust entlang fuhren und dessen Muskeln unter der Haut aufspürten konnten.

Draco keuchte leicht erregt auf, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, direkt auf die kalten Fließen hinter ihm, wo sich auch der Beckenrand befand. Harrys Hand wanderte weiter, doch nur langsam und quälend. Draco stöhnte leise auf und zuckte jedes Mal ein wenig zusammen, sobald Harry ein Stückchen weiter nach unten wanderte.

„Draco?" hauchte Harry nun „Bleib so liegen, lass die Augen geschlossen und genieße"murmelte er nun an sein Ohr und Draco nickte leicht benommen. Harry entzog sich der Umarmung, damit er beide Hände nun einsetzen konnte. Er zwang Dracos Beine auseinander um dazwischen Platz zu nehmen. Das Wasser schwappte leicht über, doch das störte keinen von beiden.

Das Gewitter nahm nun wieder zu, Blitze zuckten und erhellten kurzfristig das Badezimmer, welches ansonsten in weichem Licht eingehüllt war. Draco stöhnte weiterhin auf als Harry mit seinen Händen weiter runter fuhr und nun seine Schenkel streichelten. Harry erkannte nun, wie erregt Draco war und schob sanft seine Hände Richtung Dracos Glied.

Kurz davor stoppte er, massierte Dracos Innenschenkel und fuhr nun höher. Die eine Hand schoss sich um dessen Glied, die andere platzierte er an Dracos Eingang. Harry massierte beides und wurde mit einem intensiven Stöhnen belohnt.

„Harry, was machst du mit mir. Wieso quälst du mich so"keuchte Draco nun und krallte sich am Beckenrand fest. Harry lachte nur leise auf, machte mit der einen Hand weiter, spürte, wie Dracos Glied noch mehr anschwoll und in seiner Hand pulsierte. Harry fuhr unter Wasser sanft mit seinem Daumen über Dracos Eichel, wobei dieser nun leise aufschrie.

Harry spürte, wie seine eigene Leidenschaft in ihm kochte, seine Mitte damit füllte, seine Erregung damit aufsteigen ließ. Seine Kreise, die er mit der anderen Hand um Dracos Eingang zog, wurden enger, bis er einen Finger sanft in Draco hineingleiten ließ.

Dracos Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, seine Wangen waren gerötet, sein Mund stand vor Erstaunen offen, seine Augen blitzten voller Gier. Er sah Harry zu, wie dessen Hand sein Glied massierte, ihn härter nahm und schneller wurde. Draco stöhnte wild auf, schloss seine Augen und legte wieder seinen Kopf auf die Fließen hinter ihm. Harry lächelte noch immer, keuchte aber bei der Enge von Draco auf.

Sein Finger glitt nun tiefer. Er tastete sich langsam weiter und massierte Draco sanft und einfühlsam. Dracos Körper zuckte, wobei er rau aufschrie. Harry hatte genau das gefunden was er gesucht hatte. Nun würde er es ihm heimzahlen. Mit Wolllust. Er massierte weiterhin den Punkt und Draco keuchte, stöhnte, schrie immer wieder auf. Sein Körper zuckte immer wieder zusammen.

„HARRY! Was machst du da! Oh Gott! Wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich nicht mehr. Bitte!"rief er aus, keuchte, als wäre er meilenweit gelaufen. Seine Augen starr an die Decke gerichtet, konnte er nicht glauben, was da gerade eben passierte. Harry wusste sehr genau was er tat, er sagte kein Wort, doch spürte Draco Harrys Erregung an seinem Schenkel, welche immer wieder an ihm rieb.

Harry schob den zweiten und danach auch den dritten Finger in Draco, fuhr immer schneller rein und wieder raus, doch sobald er in ihm war, massierte er immer länger den Punkt und brachte Draco um den Verstand. Sein Schreien nahm zu, wobei er immer wieder ausrief dass Harry weiter machen sollte.

„Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!"Draco setzte sich auf einmal auf, schob Harrys Hand weg, zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn so tief und voller Leidenschaft dass Harry die Luft weg blieb. Dracos fieberhafte Hände schlossen sich um Harrys Glied, drückten sanft zu, fingen an sich zu bewegen. Harry stöhnte abgehackt in den Kuss hinein, wobei Draco nun los ließ, Harrys Po umfasste und ihn somit positionierte.

„Jetzt bin ich dran"keuchte Draco nun, sah Harry weiterhin leidenschaftlich in die Augen, wobei er Harry immer mehr zu sich zog und Harry nun einen Widerstand spürte. Draco drückte noch weiter zu und Harry hielt die Luft an. Er spürte, wie er sich nach und nach in Draco versenkte, hörte dessen stöhnen, sein eigenes stöhnen. Lange würde er dies nicht aushalten. Draco was so verflucht eng und heiß zugleich. Als er vollkommen in ihm war, klammerte sich Draco an Harry um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Harry" stöhnte er heiser in Harrys Ohr, wobei dieser sich nun zu bewegen anfing und geschmeidig rein und raus glitt. Das Wasser quoll im Einklang des Rhythmus von Harry über den Beckenrand und klatschte auf den Boden. Draco presste seine Augen zusammen, sah Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge explodieren.

Es war unbeschreiblich. Harry wurde nun immer schneller und sicherer, drang tiefer ein, zog sich schnell zurück um noch härter zuzustoßen. Draco glaubte zu schweben, glaubte zu sterben. Immer wieder traf Harry genau den Punkt, der eine elektrische Welle in Draco auslöste und ihn heiser, doch laut, aufschreien ließ.

Harry stöhnte immer lauter, wurde immer schneller und drang nun noch tiefer in ihn hinein. Draco presste sich an Harry, hielt noch immer dessen Po umfangen und zog ihn immer wieder bis zum Anschlag zu sich. Er wollte ihn immer und immer wieder tief in sich spüren.

Harry durchzuckten kleine elektrische Blitze, er spürte wie Draco immer enger wurde und raubte ihm so den Verstand. Nochmals beschleunigte er sein Tempo, hielt Draco am Becken fest und krallte seine Hände in dessen weiche Haut.

Lautes stöhnen und schreien erfüllte das Badezimmer, als beide gleichzeitig kamen und Draco eine warme Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren spürte. Keuchend brach Harry auf Draco zusammen, zitterte und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Langsam zog er sich zurück und sah Draco ins Gesicht, der noch immer leicht weggetreten schien.

„WOW! Das ist Wahnsinn!"keuchte er nun und zog Harry eng an sich. Dieser nickte nur verklärt und spürte die Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes.

„Das müssen wir öfters machen"keuchte Draco noch immer, der sich nur schleppend von diesem Orgasmus erholte. Harry verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem zarten, intensiven Kuss. Draco küsste zart zurück. Beide wussten nicht, wann sie jemals so einen süßen, wundervollen, liebevollen und schüchternen Kuss bekommen hatten. In ihm steckten alle Empfindungen die beide in diesem Moment aufbringen konnten.

Nach einiger Zeit wuschen sie sich gegenseitig kichernd ab, stiegen aus der Wanne und trockneten sich wiederum gegenseitig ab. Der Abend war nun weit überschritten, wobei beide müde in Harrys Zimmer stolperten und Draco sich neben Harry legte, sich sofort an ihn kuschelte.

„Gute Nacht Harry"murmelte Draco, küsste abwesend, halb im Land der Träume Harrys Rücken wobei dieser wohlig seufzte und bemerkte dass Draco seine Hände Besitz ergreifend um ihn geschlungen hatte.

„Gute Nacht Draco"Schon waren beide eingeschlafen und hörten nicht wie sich das Gewitter wieder verzog.

Am nächsten Tag wachten beide frisch ausgeruht auf, sahen sich verschlafen an, küssten sich zart und fast schüchtern zugleich. Harry gab Draco einen Klaps auf dessen süßen Po, als sich dieser in sein Zimmer aufmachte um sich anzuziehen, wobei Draco ihm zuzwinkerte. Harry schlurfte ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne, wobei Draco nun zu ihm kam und es ihm gleich machte. Als beide fertig waren, sammelten sie etwas Obst, was sie sofort verspeisten und machten sich Hand in Hand, frisch verliebt auf den Weg zum Weisen.

„Mein Ehemann"murmelte Draco lächelnd und tapste neben Harry her, wobei Harry seine Hand leicht drückte und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange drückte „Genau, ich bin dein Ehemann und du meiner"Kleine Küsse auf Dracos Wange folgten liebevoll, wobei Draco seine Wange nun erst Recht Harrys Lippen entgegenhielt, damit dieser nicht aufhörte und leise dabei schnurrte. Harry lachte los, warf sich in Dracos Arme und seufzte zufrieden auf. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge von Harry, küsste federleicht dessen Hals und löste sich dann wieder.

Da sie den Weg schon kannten, waren sie bald angekommen. Nur noch einige Meter und sie würden im Dorf sein. Harry riss auf einmal die Augen auf und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.

„RON!" schrie er nun, wobei der Rotschopf sich erfreut umdrehte und Harry entgegen lief. Blaise sah seinen Freund leicht eifersüchtig hinterher und gesellte sich langsam zu Draco. Harry und Ron fielen sich glücklich in die Arme, drücken sich aneinander, lachten miteinander.

„Wie geht es Dir!"

„Harry! Mann! Ich habe dich so vermisst! Sehr gut und dir?"Die beiden hielten sich noch immer fest, weinten fast vor lauter Freude und auch um leichter Sorge da dem anderen hätte was zustoßen können. Blaise begrüßte grinsend Draco, der ein wenig zornig die Gryffindors anstarrte.

„Na Alter! Eifersüchtig?"

„Nein" knurrte Draco nur und hätte am liebsten Ron erwürgt, der sich viel zu oft und vor allem viel zu lange an seinen Harry drückte.

„Hey, keine Bange, ich bin mit Ron zusammen und..."

„Was?" rief der Blonde nun geschockt aus und musterte den grinsenden Blaise, der nun die Schultern zuckte.

„Schau einfach nicht hin, die beiden sind NUR Freunde, kein Paar. Mir gefällt es auch nicht"knurrte er nun auch ein wenig und Draco grinste erleichtert.

„Und wer ist jetzt eifersüchtig?"konterte Draco leise und sah den wild erzählenden Gryffindors entgegen.

„Ok, das reicht jetzt"brummte er und zog Harry von Ron weg.

„Er gehört jetzt zu mir"meinte er trocken und fasste nach Harrys Hand. Obwohl er dachte, Ron würde auszucken, grinste er nur von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ihr seid ein schönes Paar! Meinen Glückwunsch!"rief er lachend aus und Draco zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aber wir sind nicht...sind wir?"fragte Draco Harry, wobei dieser rot wurde.

„Na ja, ich würde schon wollen"

„Na gut, mein kleiner Tiger, dann sind wir zusammen wenn du es willst" flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr und küsste in stürmisch auf die Wange. Blaise grinste nun und Ron kicherte verlegen.

„Ihr zwei seid so süß zusammen"meinte Ron nun, wobei Blaise seine Hand um dessen Taille legte und ihn an sich zog.

„Ihr aber auch"meinte Harry verschmilzt, wobei Draco nickte. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, er wollte nur Harry bei sich haben. Alles andere war Nebensache.

Die vier wurden wie üblich von einem leicht torkelnden Weise empfangen, bekamen zu Essen und zu trinken und tratschten ausgiebig und lang miteinander. Ron hatte sich nach einer Weile zu Harry gesetzt, während Blaise Draco in die Mange nahm.

„Und du bist jetzt mit Malfoy zusammen?"erkundigte sich Ron ernsthaft.

„Schätze schon, hoffe ich zumindest"seufzte Harry nun und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Ron, ich ... na ja, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt"meinte er nun.

„Das ist doch super Harry, wo liegt denn dass Problem?"

„Ich glaube, er liebt mich nicht"

„Blödsinn" erboste sich Ron und lugte zu Draco und Blaise hinüber.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"fragte er wieder als er Harry ansah.

„Malfoys können nicht lieben, sie wollen nur besitzen und herrschen. Aber du weißt so gut wie ich dass Malfoy noch nie verliebt war. Das hat dir sicher auch Blaise schon gesagt, oder?"Harry blickte seinem besten Freund nun in die Augen, wobei dieser seufzte.

„Blaise hat mir aber auch erzählt, dass Malfoy schon, seit er deinen Namen gehört hatte, scharf auf dich war. Vielleicht will er es nur nicht wahr haben. Doch ich glaube, er liebt dich"meinte Ron und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Hoffentlich, denn ich liebe ihn so sehr"murmelte Harry nun. Ron blickte fasziniert auf dessen Hand und grinste.

„WOW, Harry! Was für ein Ring"flüsterte er nun fast ehrfürchtig und staunte nicht schlecht.

„Du kannst ihn sehen? Ach ja, wir sind übrigens verheiratet" meinte Harry zaghaft und Ron lachte.

„Ich weiß Harry! Und noch was, wenn man jemandem anderen sagt, dass man seinen Partner liebt, ist der Ring auch für andere ersichtlich"zwinkerte er nun Harry zu, der ihn verdattert musterte.

„Woher..."

„Der Alte dort drüben hat uns ALLES gesagt"meinte Ron nur und zeigte zu dem kichernden Mann der weiter hinten stand und interessiert den Himmel betrachtete. Klar wollte er kein einziges Wort verpassen vom dem, was die Freunde sich erzählten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey du alter Casanova!"lachte Blaise nun und stieß Draco leicht in die Rippen.

„Und wie war er so?"fragte er gleich hinterher, wobei Draco rot wurde.

„Er ist einfach himmlisch Blaise"kicherte Draco nun und musterte Harrys Rücken der sich leise mit Ron unterhielt.

„Und?"

„Was und!"

„Liebst du ihn?"fragte Blaise nun und rückte näher heran.

„Pah! Was ist Liebe? Du weißt, Malfoy lieben nicht, sie besitzen nur" nun setzte er sein spöttisches Lächeln auf, wobei Blaise ihn böse ansah.

„Lüg mich nicht an Draco, ich sehe doch wie du ihn anhimmelst! Du liest ihn"

„Hör mir du auf von Liebe zu schwafeln! Liebst du diesen Wiesel?" konterte er und grinste schadenfroh.

„Ja das tu ich"kam die prompte, ernste Antwort, und Dracos Lächeln verschwand.

„Nein! Nicht Dein Ernst!"

„Doch"

„Denk doch mal an die Schule Zabini! Was glaubst du wie alle über dich reden werden weil du schwul bist und dazu noch einen Gryffindor und einen Wiesel zugleich liebst!"rief er aus.

„Na und? Ich stehe dazu und das solltest du auch tun"meinte er nun gefühllos.

„Ja natürlich! Mein ganzer Ruf stünde dann auf dem Spiel! Na sicher nicht!"blaffte Draco nun und setzte wieder seine Maske auf.

„Es war schön mit Harry und wir können ja noch zusammen bleiben, aber wir müssen uns heimlich treffen. Ich will nicht dass irgendjemand mitbekommt, dass ich Potter vögle"schnarrte er nun wie in alten Zeiten und Blaise sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Als ehrlich, Mann, manchmal bist du echt ein Arschloch! Dieser Junge dort drüben liebt dich, das erkennt ein Blinder! Und du bist wieder einmal kalt wie ein Eisblock! Du hast seine Liebe nicht verdient" zischte er nun, erhob sich und stapfte zu den beiden anderen hinüber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hatte leider einiges mitbekommen und kämpfte nun mit den Tränen. Ein jedes Wort, was Draco gesagt hatte, waren Peitschenhiebe für ihn gewesen und nun fühlte er sich betäubt. Blaise der nun dazu kam, sah es sofort und setzte sich neben Harry. Einfühlsam legte er seinen Arm um Harry um Draco zu provozieren, wobei dieser weiter hinten schon eifersüchtig mit den Zähnen knirschte.

Harrys Lippen zuckten, sein Herz brach abermals, diesmal endgültig.

„Ich habs ja gesagt, er liebt mich nicht"schniefte Harry nun und merkte nicht, wie Draco aufstand und von Dannen zog. Blaise war unglaublich wütend auf Draco, genauso wie Ron. Der Weise kam dazu und bemitleidete Harry, wobei er Draco zusah wie dieser schimpfend verschwand.

„Du nicht aufgeben darfst. Du das Herz erreicht hast von Eisklotz Draco. Dieser aber sich nicht sicher ist und sich eingestehen muss. Anderen sagen muss dass er dich liebt, sonst mit der Zeit der Ring verschwindet. Beide ihr dann nichts mehr wissen von eurer Liebe."

„Ist doch besser so!"schluchzte Harry nun los, wobei ihm einige Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Nein, ist nicht besser so. Ich herausgefunden habe, dass ihr zwei seid Seelenpartner. Deshalb ich habe euch verheiratet. Er liebt dich sehr, weiß es aber nicht, will es nicht wahr haben"antwortete der Weise mit einem ernsten Nicken und Harry schöpfte Hoffnung. Doch brauchte er etwas Abstand und wünschte sich, in Hogwarts zu sein. Dort würde er abgelenkt werden und seine Ruhe haben.

„Hör zu Harry, Ron und ich werden das schon machen. Zwar werden wir euch nicht verkuppeln oder so, aber ich werde ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden. Er wird schon noch drauf kommen was er an dir hat." Versuchte es Blaise und Ron war ihm mehr als dankbar dafür.

„Ok, aber ihr werdet es nicht schaffen"meinte Harry traurig „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob wir jetzt noch zusammen sind oder nicht. Ob wir es je waren. Vorhin meinte er ja und dann ist er so herzlos und eiskalt und meint, ich war nur für das eine gut. Na danke! So einen Freund brauche ich auch nicht. Aber Dumbledore hat sein Ziel erreicht. Ich werde mich nicht mehr mit Malfoy streiten. Ich gehe ihm ab heute aus dem Weg."Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern davon.

„Ich hasse Malfoy"zischte Ron nun, als er den Schmerz von Harry noch immer deutlich spüren konnte.

„Ron, du musst ihn nur besser kennen. Ich jedoch kenne ihn mein Leben lang. Er tut nur so, für ihn sind diese Gefühle neu! Geh du Harry hinterher und ich übernachte heute bei Draco. Wir treffen uns dann morgen wieder, ok?"

Ron nickte, gab Blaise noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor dieser schnell davon lief um Draco einzuholen. Ron erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte nun Harry. Tröstend umarmend schritten sie nun zu Blaise und Rons Hütte um dort miteinander über alles zu sprechen.

Auf dem Weg dort hin schüttete Harry Ron sein Herz aus. Alles was sie erlebt hatten, schilderte er und Ron wurde das Gefühl nicht los dass Draco ihn sehr wohl liebte. Wieso war er nur so stur?!

Der Weise blickte Blaise hinterher. Seine Miene jedoch war von bitterer Ernsthaftigkeit überzogen. Er konnte die Trauer von Harry sehr gut verstehen, doch wusste er, dass Draco zur Vernunft kommen würde. Doch hoffte der Weise, es würde bald geschehen. Er musste unbedingt mit Dumbledore sprechen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit um beide zu retten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stapfte vor sich hin, er war wütend auf sich selbst, und auf die anderen. Malfoy haben niemals Gefühle, nie! Redete er sich immer wieder ein. Doch wieso tat ihm dann sein Herz weh? Wieso berührte es ihn, wenn Harry traurig war? Er konnte Harry noch immer an sich riechen. Er vermisste ihn schrecklich. Wieso hatte er seine Gefühle versteckt? Aus Angst?

Doch was sollte er tun! Sein Ruf stand auf dem Spiel und lieber war ihm ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Doch Draco hatte so ein Gefühl als hätte er etwas soeben etwas Wichtiges verloren. Er litt still vor sich hin. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Ring, den er nun liebevoll belächelte.

„Mein Ehemann, ich vermisse dich"murmelte er und hörte näher kommende Schritte. „Harry?"flüsterte er und drehte sich um. Doch es war nicht Harry, sondern Blaise der sich nun die Seiten hielt und Draco böse ansah.

„Was willst du Zabini"meinte er schroff und schritt nun weiter.

„Du dachtest, ich sei Harry, oder?"keuchte er noch immer und stolperte neben Draco her.

„Nein"

„Mann Malfoy! Du bist so was von saublöd und stur! Ich würde dich am liebsten auf den Mond hexen! Aber das tu ich nicht wegen Harry!" rief er wütend aus.

„Aha! Habe ich es mir doch gedacht! Jetzt sagst du auch schon Harry zu ihm und bist wohl sein bester Freund, was? Und ich? Bin ich denn nicht mehr dein Freund?"

„Freunde tun sich nicht gegenseitig weh, verdammt!"schrie er Draco nun an, wobei dieser ihn genauso wütend anfunkelte.

„Red keinen Scheiß Zabini! Es ist besser so! Ich liebe ihn eben nicht! Es war nur ein sexuelles Vergnügen und ich würde alles für ihn tun, nur damit ich ihn haben kann. Ich will nur ihn! Aber mehr nicht! Ich empfinde, außer sexueller Erfüllung, nichts für ihn. Vergiss es Zabini!"schrie er ihn an und eilte davon.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht Malfoy! Du bist ein elender Lügner! Die anderen kannst du belügen, doch mich kannst du nicht täuschen!" rief er ihm hinterher und holte Draco bald ein indem er die Palmenblätter zur Seite schleuderte.

„Ach denk was du willst Zabini! Für mich ist die Sache gegessen und erledigt! Und wenn Potter damit nicht umgehen kann, hat er Pech gehabt! ICH und ein POTTER! Natürlich! Das wäre eine Blamage!"

„Er ist dein Ehemann verdammt!"kreischte Blaise nun und stieß Draco an, sich endlich umzudrehen.

„Woher weißt du dass"knurrte dieser nun und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Der Weise hat es uns gesagt!"

„Na toll, dann weiß es bald die ganze Schule und ich bin im Arsch!" raunzte Draco nun und marschierte weiter.

„Scheiß doch auf die Schule Alter! Die Liebe ist wichtiger"Draco blieb stehen und knurrte wütend vor sich hin.

„Ich habe gesagt – es ist mir SCHEISSEGAL! Malfoys lieben nicht! Bekomm das endlich in deinen Schädel hinein!"

„Vielleicht dein behinderter Vater nicht, aber DU SCHON!"Das reichte, sodass Draco durchdrehte und sich auf Blaise stürzte. Doch Blaise war stärker, drehte ihn umher und verpasste Draco einen saftigen Kinnhacken. Unsanft zog er ihn, als er nun wimmernd am Boden lag, am Shirt hoch, wobei Malfoys Nase blutete und ihn dieser entsetzte anstarrte.

„So, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu. Harry ist ein feiner Kerl und er liebt dich sehr. Ich weiß nicht was er an dir findet, aber du solltest das Glück mit beiden Händen fest halten verdammt noch mal. Scheiß auf die Schule und auf die anderen, denk doch mal an dich und an dein Leben. Und jetzt kommst du gefälligst mit und denkst mal darüber nach was du getan hast"zischte Blaise bedrohlich und schleifte Draco hinter sich her.

Dieser war zu verdattert um handeln zu können. Doch er hatte sich entschieden. Es war nun mal aus und vorbei....doch sein Herz zerbrach in diesem Augenblick in tausende Stücke, als ihm dies endlich bewusst wurde. Er hatte sich und Harry den Todesstoß versetzt. Und er wusste, er würde es bitter bereuen. Doch sein Stolz und seine Erziehung ließen es nicht anderes zu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag umsorgte Ron Harry behutsam, während er Harry anflehte, endlich was zu essen. Er trocknete immer wieder dessen aufsteigende Tränen und redete auf ihn ein dass alles gut werden würde. Harry nickte nur und wusste, dass Ron es nur gut meinte.

Doch er kannte auch Draco nun lange genug um zu wissen, was in dessen Gehirn vorging. Er hatte sogar einige Zeit lang geglaubt, dass Draco ihn liebte. So wie er sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, wie er ihn angesehen hatte. Das konnte doch nur Liebe sein, oder? Doch wie sehr konnte man sich in einem Menschen irren.

Harry hatte sich nur alles eingeredet, zu sehr hatte ihm die Vorstellung gefallen, geliebt zu werden. Von Draco Malfoy geliebt zu werden. Doch so wie es aussah, war er – Harry Potter – vollkommen unter seiner Würde. Draco musste seine Familienehre verteidigen und zog dies nun durch. Doch Harry musste leiden.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer schritten, stand auf einmal Dumbledore im Raum und lächelte die beiden erschrockenen Gesichter an.

„Nun, wie ich sehe und gehört habe, haben sich meine Erwartungen erfüllt und irgendwie auch nicht"lächelte er milde, wobei die Gesichter der beiden Freunde aus Fragezeichen bestanden.

Als er die beiden Jungen angewiesen hatte, sich zu setzen, erzählte er ihnen, dass der Weise ihn kontaktiert hatte, ihm alles berichtet hatte und Dumbledore gar nicht darüber glücklich war.

„Es tut mir so Leid für dich Harry, das wollte ich nicht. Doch ich denke, du musst ihm etwas Zeit geben. Er kommt schon noch dahinter. Da bin ich mir sicher."Mit väterlicher Geste fuhr er Harry durchs Haar, wobei dieser leise vor sich hinseufzte und Dumbledore die beiden anwies, sich fertig zu machen. Nun ging es zurück nach Hogwarts.

Einige Zeit später trafen die Drei mit einem „Plopp"in der anderen Hütte ein, wobei Zabini und Malfoy sich noch immer stritten, sich ankeiften und auf einmal bestürzt inne hielten. Draco starrte Harry an, wollte ihn um den Hals fallen, doch dieser sah ihn nur eiskalt an, schritt wortlos an ihm vorüber und packte nun in seinem Zimmer seine Sachen zusammen.

Malfoy stolperte Harry ins Zimmer hinterher und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Schweigend sah er ihm zu, wobei Blaise Dumbledore alles berichtete und langsam dabei irre wurde. Dumbledore verstand nur zu gut und lobte Blaise über alle Maßen für seine Bemühungen.

„Harry" meinte Malfoy gequält, wollte ihn fest halten, ihn küssen, ihn einfach nur bei sich haben.

„Vergiss es Malfoy, du hast Recht! Wieso sollten wir unsere Zeit verschwenden, wenn du mich nicht liebst. Ich verstehe dich Malfoy! Es wäre nie gut gegangen mit uns. Danke für diese schöne Zeit hier, die habe ich sehr genossen, aber nun gehen wir wieder beide unseren eigenen Weg, so wie es sein sollte. Keine Bange, in einigen Tagen wird sich der Ring auflösen und dann bist du mich endgültig los"meinte er emotionslos und sah Malfoy in die Augen.

Diesem stand der Mund offen, er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Harry hatte vollkommen Recht, na endlich hatte er es eingesehen! Draco nickte erleichtert „Alles klar Potter"grinste er nur, doch sein Herz sprach eine andere Sprache, schrie direkt nach Harry.

Harry quetschte sich an ihm vorbei, wobei Malfoy kurz überlegte, ihn einfach fest zu halten. Doch er ließ es, ließ Harry ziehen. Einige Zeit später kamen sie in Dumbledores Büro an, verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen jeder seiner Wege.

Harry wurde freudestrahlend von Hermine begrüßt, so wie auch Ron. Doch als sie Harry umarmte, schluchzte er nun los und Hermine drückte ihn noch näher an sich. Schleichend kamen Seamus, Dean und Neville herbei und betrachteten entsetzt den weinenden Harry, fragten, was passiert sei.

„Harry, erzähl mal! Was ist denn passiert?......Ron!"Da Harry vor lauter Schluchzen nichts raus brachte, erklärte Ron mit einem besorgten Blick zu Harry, seinen Freunden, was gewesen war. Was sie alles erlebt hatten. Ihre Freunde staunten nicht schlecht als sie von diesem Stein, einem Bienenschwarm, Gewitter, Drachen, der Schlange und dem Waisen erfuhren, sowie von dem Delphin und der romantischen Bucht.

Doch als Ron auf sich und Blaise zu sprechen kam und von Harry zu Draco, zogen alle scharf die Luft ein. Er erzählte, was er von Malfoy hielt und was er glaubte, was dieser empfand. Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde später geendet hatte, sahen alle betreten zu Harry, der noch immer vor sich hin schniefte und sich nicht beruhigen konnte. Unheimliche Stille verbreitete sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei alle mithelfen wollten, Harry wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy wachte am nächsten Morgen schlecht gelaunt in seinem alten Bett im Kerker auf, neben ihm im Nebenbett lag Blaise Zabini und schlief friedlich. Malfoys Gedanken wanderten direkt zur Insel. Er hatte die Zeit mit Harry in vollen Zügen genossen und wollte diese nie missen. Er hatte sich frei und geliebt gefühlt. Doch durch seine eigene Schuld hatte er Harry durch schnöde Worte verloren.

Sein Ring prangte noch immer an seinem Finger und blitzte im Schein der Sonne, die durch das Fenster drang, auf. Langsam setzte er sich auf und betrachtete diesen mit einem liebevollen Blick. Er wollte unbedingt zu Harry, wollte, dass dieser bei ihm schlief. Doch nun waren sie in Hogwarts, die Vergangenheit ruhen lassend.

Malfoy zog sich leise an, schlurfte ins Badezimmer und suchte vergeblich die Badewanne. Noch immer schlaftrunken stellte er traurig und seufzend fest, dass er nicht mehr auf der Insel war. Er vermisste die gemeinsamen Tage mit Harry, vermisste dessen Nähe, vermisste sogar diesen komischen alten Kauz. Was sollte er tun? Sein Ruf stand auf dem Spiel, er konnte sich nicht mit Harry einlassen.

Blaise Zabini wachte auf und sah rüber zu Malfoy. Dieser seufzte vor sich hin und stand nun auf. Blaise lächelte leise in sich hinein. So wie es aussah, hatte Malfoy Liebeskummer, für den er selber verantwortlich war. Blaise schlug seine Decke beiseite und marschierte ebenso ins Badezimmer.

„Morgen" murmelte Draco schlecht gelaunt.

„Guten Morgen!"lachte Blaise ihn an und summte vor sich hin.

„Wieso bist du so gut aufgelegt? Eine Frechheit ist das"brummte Draco nun und musterte seinen besten Freund eingehend, während er seine Zähne putzte.

„Weil ich mich gleich mit Ron treffe"trällerte er nun und putzte sich ausgiebig die Zähne. Draco starrte seinen Freund an und wusste nicht ob dieser übergeschnappt war oder ob er ihn für seine Courage beneiden sollte.

Als Blaise fertig war, zog er sich schnell an, verabschiedete sich und zog los. Malfoy wunderte sich dass Blaise ihm keine Predigt gehalten hatte und beneidete ihn dafür, sich mit Wiesel treffen zu können. Malfoy zog sich rasch die Schuhe an, stylte seine Haare und schritt in die Gänge von Hogwarts hinaus.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle hatte er wie immer seine Maske aufgesetzt, wobei er sich innerlich hohl und leer fühlte. Einige Mädchen warfen ihm schmachtende Blicke zu, da Dracos Haar noch ausgeblichener war und sein Gesicht eine gesunde Bräune besaß. Er sah noch besser als sonst aus, obwohl dies schon fast nicht mehr möglich war.

Als er um den Gang bog, liefen ihm einige Mädchen entgegen, begrüßten ihn stürmisch und begleiteten ihn in die große Halle. Endlich dort angekommen, wanderte sein Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wobei Harry kurz aufsah und ihn mit leeren Augen anstarrte.

Sein Blick zeigte eindeutig Schmerz, schon sah er weg und unterhielt sich mit Ron. Dieser warf Malfoy giftige Blicke zu, wobei Malfoy nur schelmisch grinste und selbstsicher auf seinen Tisch zustolzierte.

Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte, bekam er mit, wie Blaise von seinem Erlebnis auf der Insel sprach und Grabe und Goyle ihn ehrfürchtig betrachteten und ihn aufforderten, weiter zu erzählen. Nebenher verschlangen sie ihr Essen und konnten nicht genug von Blaise Erzählungen bekommen.

„Ach noch was! Ich muss euch was gestehen. Ihr werdet es nicht für gut befinden, aber es ist mir eigentlich vollkommen egal!"meinte Blaise selbstsicher und wartete ab.

„Was denn! Na sag schon!"meinten die beiden nun einstimmig und wurden von Neugierde gepackt.

„Ich bin mit jemandem zusammen!"meinte er stolz, wobei Draco nun unter dem Tisch seinen Ring musterte, diesen leicht berührte und seufzte. Nun rückten die Schüler, die dies gehört haben, näher zu Blaise heran und fingen zu raten an. Blaise lachte immer wieder und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Wer ist sie? Eine Huffelpuff?"

„Nein"

„Ravenclaw?"

„Nein"

„Von unserem Haus?"riefen einige erfreut, doch Blaise schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Nun sahen ihn alle verdattert und einige schockiert an.

„Nein! Von GRYFFINDOR!?"kreischte Pansy nun los und musterte Blaise abfällig, der noch immer lächelte und Draco seitlich ansah.

„Tja, sorry Leute, aber es ist mein Liebesleben und wenn ihr damit nicht klar kommt, dann ward ihr mal meine Freunde"meinte er ernst und sah entschlossen in die Runde. Die meisten grummelten vor sich hin, wobei andere weiterhin nicken und ihn aufforderten, endlich zu sagen WER es war.

„Es ist ein Junge"flüsterte er nun.

„WAS? DU BIST SCHWUL!"schrie Pansy auf, wobei Goyle zu Blaise Verblüffung ihr in die Rippen stieß, damit sie den Mund hielt.

„Geht's noch lauter Parkinson! Mein Gott! Was ist denn daran so schlimm!" zischte er nun und wurde selber rot. Doch Blaise verstand und sah zu Grabe rüber der sehr interessiert seinen Teller musterte.

„Genau Pansy, kreisch nicht so herum verdammt noch mal"Pansy schnappte empört nach Luft und sah Draco Hilfe suchend an.

„Dracilein, sag doch auch was"zwitscherte sie nun, wobei dieser verächtlich schnaubte.

„Bei Merlin Parkinson, es ist sein Liebesleben, er soll damit machen was er will. Kapiers endlich"Blaise tat so, als hätte er dies überhört, aber nun glaubte er, dass es doch noch Hoffnung gab. Mit einem Grinsen fuhr er fort.

„Ihr werdet mich hassen, aber ich kann eines sagen – er ist ein absoluter Gott und ich liebe ihn"

Die Gesichter kamen nun näher und warteten gespannt ab, wobei Pansy nun wütend Draco anstarrte, ohne ein weiteres Wort aufstand und davon brauste.

„Na endlich sind wir die los!"stöhnten einige auf und rutschten noch näher zu Blaise.

„SAG SCHON!"schmatze Grabe und verschlucke sich fast als er den Namen hörte.

„Ron Weasley"Sämtliche Gabeln fielen nun klirrend auf die Teller und Draco hielt die Luft an. Wie würden sie reagieren? Doch zu seiner Überraschung sahen einige zum Tisch der besagten Person rüber und pfiffen sogar durch die Zähne.

„Du alter Hengst du"lachte Grabe und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, wobei die anderen tuschelten, es aber hinnahmen. Draco fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie von ihm und Harry wissen würden. Seine Stimmung sank auf den Nullpunkt, sein Hunger war ihm vergangen.

Abrupt stand er nun auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle. Er bemerkte nicht den traurigen Blick von Harry, der an dessen Rücken haftete.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?"fragte ein Slytherin Mädchen, wobei Blaise mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Hat nen Sonnenstich vermute ich"

„Scheint so"lachten nun die anderen und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry starrte die ganze Zeit zu Draco, der mit offenem Mund am Tisch saß und wiederum Blaise anstarrte. Was erzählte Zabini den anderen bloß und wieso starrten sie nun zu Ron? Eine leise Eifersucht keimte in ihm hoch. Na wenigstens stand ein Slytherin zu seiner Liebe, dachte er bitter und mampfte lustlos weiter.

„Was ist denn Harry"versuchte es Ron nun und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„So wie es aussieht, hat Blaise den anderen gerade gesagt, dass ihr zusammen seid."Erschrocken ließ Ron die Gabel fallen und verschluckte sich fast, bis Hermine ihm auf die Schulterblätter klopfte.

„Was ehrlich?"fragte Ron erstaunt und sah zu Blaise hinüber der ihm zuzwinkerte. Ron errötete leicht und lächelte Blaise verliebt an. Die anderen lachten mit, aber ihn nicht aus, was Ron sehr wunderte. Die Slytherins waren schon ein sehr komischer Haufen.

„Ich beneide dich"murmelte Harry nun, den Tränen abermals nahe, als er nun einfach aufstand und den Saal verließ. Sofort erlosch das Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht und sah Hilfe suchend zu Blaise. Dieser verstand sofort, nickte, und stand auf.

„Leute, ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, meine neuen Freunde brauchen mich dringend"meinte er zwinkernd, wobei sich der halbe Tisch nach Harry umdrehte und einige es nicht fassen konnten.

„H-Harry Potter?"meinte Goyle stotternd, wobei Blaise nickte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"fragte Grabe nun und schluckte den letzten Rest hinunter.

„Einfach mit ihm gesprochen und er ist sehr nett"

„Was? Er hat dir nichts getan?"

„Nein! Wir sind jetzt Freunde und als Freunde hilft man sich gegenseitig" Damit stand er nun auf und eilte gemeinsam mit Ron zu Harry, die ihn noch vor der Türe aufhielten und leise auf in einsprachen. Dieser hielt seinen Kopf gesenkte, wobei Hermine traurig Harry hinterher sah. Manchmal gab es eben Sachen, die Jungen besser lösen konnten als Mädchen, so gerne sie ihm geholfen hätte.

Die drei Jungen schritten nun um die Ecke und konnten ganz deutlich Dracos Stimme hören, der sich mit einer Huffelpuff unterhielt. Blaise zog Harry zurück und Ron drückte sich an Blaise. Alle drei lauschten gespannt.

„Wann hast du nun endlich Zeit für mich? Immer wenn ich dich frage, hast du was anderes vor! Dabei hatten wir doch so viel Spaß bevor du weg musstest. Ich vermisse dich so"maulte das Mädchen, wobei Harry nun um die Ecke lugte. Draco lachte gehässig auf.

„Süße, für dich habe ich doch immer Zeit, aber halt im Moment nicht. Klar?"Er wollte sich schon weg drehen, als das Mädchen meinte:

„Du bist so anders! Du bist doch nicht etwa verliebt? Wer ist sie!" keifte sie nun und Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Mein Gott Tiffany! Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein! Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so richtig verliebt! Nein, du kannst dir sicher sein, ich liebe niemanden! Aber bei dir könnte es vielleicht was werden" säuselte er nun und nahm sie in den Arm. Tiffany seufzte zufrieden und küsste Draco am Hals. Doch als dieser hoch sah, erkannte er Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich nun gehetzt umdrehte und mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke bog. Blaise und Ron sahen ihm mitleidig nach, schritten aus ihrem Versteck hervor und brachten Malfoy mit Blicken um.

„Du entschuldigst mich"meinte er nun zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, wobei sie sich nur widerwillig löste. Locker kam er auf die beiden zu, lächelte sie boshaft an.

„Habt ihr ein Problem?"meinte er nun lässig, wobei Ron nun ausholte und Malfoy einen Kinnhacken versetzte, der sich gewaschen hatte. Malfoy wusste, er war zu weit gegangen. Er hatte den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen.

„Du widerliches Schwein! Lass ja die Hände von Harry, sonst reiße ich dir die Eier ab du Scheißkerl!"brüllte Ron nun, wobei Blaise verächtlich schnaubte.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Arschloch Malfoy"meinte er kalt und zog Ron mit sich. Beide wollten so schnell wie möglich Harry suchen gehen. Malfoy rappele sich hoch, hielt sich das schmerzhafte Kinn, wobei das Püppchen Tiffany angerauscht kam und ihn bemitleidete. Doch er stieß sie nur angewidert beiseite und wischte sich die feuchte Stelle an seinem Hals trocken. Angeekelt sah er sie nun an.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder!"keifte sie los und ballte ihre Fäuste.

„Kapiers endlich! Ich liebe dich nicht, werde dich nie lieben. Du siehst nicht gut genug für mich aus! Ich würde mich mit dir nur blamieren! Und jetzt hau endlich ab!"rief er wütend aus, wobei ihr Kinn zitterte, ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„A-Aber du sagtest..."stammelte sie los.

„Ist mir Scheiß egal! Ich habe gelogen! Und sag deinen beschissenen Freundinnen, ich will nichts mehr von ihnen! Ich will von keinem Mädchen an dieser verdammten Schule etwas!"Er drehte sich mit Hassverzogenem Gesicht um und lief den Gang entlang.

Es war ihm vollkommen egal, ob Tiffany jetzt heulte oder nicht. Es war ihm alles egal. Alles was zählte, war Harry. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht! Er hätte wissen müssen dass dies schief ging. Er schallte sich selber einen Vollidiot und wusste, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Er war ein Arschloch. Doch Menschen konnten sich bekanntlich ändern, oder?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vorsichtig um die Ecke schau...hallo? Böse?....büdde nicht....geht ja eh alles gut aus...mich wieder verstecken tu und abwarten. Wenn ihr böse seid, wandere ich zu den Eskimos aus, nix mehr mit neuem Chap...so!


	10. Kapitel 10

Juhu Leute!!! –grins-

Moi, seid ihr herzig! Keiner wollte mich würgen!? Cool! Hehe. Ähm, bin doch nicht zu den Eskimos ausgewandert, war dort zu kalt. Also habe ich mich dahinter geklemmt und dieses Chap erschaffen. Mal sehen was ihr dazu sagt! Ja nicht erschrecken, es ist halb so schlimm wie es aussieht. Hehe. Komisch ist nur, ich fange zu schreiben an, kann nicht mehr aufhören und dieses Chap hat wiederum die Länge von 10 Seiten in Word! Aber ich glaube, ihr habt ja nichts dagegen, oder? –hihi- Ich habe mich diesmal sehr bemüht und hoffe, es gefällt euch!

WUI!!! SOOO VIELE REVIEWS!! Ich glaube, ich habe noch NIE so viele auf ein Kapitel bekommen! Hab die unter dem Tisch gelesen, hab mich versteckt gehabt. –schlotter- Also habe ich meine persönlichen Erwartungen selbst übertroffen was Reviews angeht! –vorfreudehüpf- Moment! Muss Flasche holen....puh! jetscht gehtsch mir bessccchher....hicks...-imzickzackkurs davon torkeln tu – juhui!!!

NATÜRLICH beantworte ich wieder jedes einzelne Review, was denn sonst!! –freu- Und wieder gilt: sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben, sofort melden!!! Ok? Und welche die nachstehend kommen, beantworte ich wie immer, im nächsten Chap!!!!!

Ganz viele Knuddels an euch, ihr seid einfach klasse! Bin ja so was von Happy!! –hicks-

Dicke Knutschis an euch meine Süßen!!

Hab euch lieb!!!

Eure Gugi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GefallenerEngel: Weißt, Draco wird noch draufkommen, keine Bange. Du vermisst den Weisen? Tja dann warte einfach mal ab was weiter unten im nächsten Chap passiert! –händereib- hihi. Brav! Halt ja den Baseballschläger bereit! Wer weiß, aber ich glaube, das ist nicht notwendig....aber sicher ist sicher!!

Angelfall: Mein süßer Engel mit dem wahnsinns Abschluss Chap! –seufz- War sooo traurig –heul- Aber ich liebe deine Geschichte und will mehr von dir lesen!!! Also bitte! Lass dein hübsches Kopfi ja ganz, gelle? Komm – gemma Lucius hauen. Blöder Kerl! Bin der Meinung, Draco redet sich alles nur ein und die Lösung erfährst du weiter unten...hihi. Sehr gut! Darf ich Darmore Castle benutzen? Geil! Mal sehen was ich da machen kann. Hihi. Danke sehr! Ich hoffe, mein Schatz, dieses Chap wird dir gefallen! HDL!!!!

Deedochan: Hallo Schatz! Ich hab auch mitgeheult. Blöder Draco! Willst wissen was Draco noch so alles drauf hat? Hehe. Dann musst schon lesen! Blaise ist ein Wahnsinn, gell? Bewundernswert! Und ich finde es auch süß dass die beiden sich so rührend um Harry kümmern. –ihnknuddelnmuss- OI! Muss ich jetzt zittern? Bleib ja weg von mir! –mirandiekehlegreif- Dieses Lachen gefällt mir nicht? –aufdichzeigmitzittrigenfingern- Warte! –Gummibärlizuck- Da! Magst mich jetzt wieder? Ja? Gell, die schmecken! Hihi. Na da bin ich aber froh! Dickes Bussi an dich meine Süße! Hier geht's jetzt weiter!

Vampiry: Jaaa! Hier bin ich? Du mir nix tun, ja? –dankebarhandergreif, andichknuddel- Na da bin ich aber froh dass es doch nicht so schlimm war wie du es gedacht hast! PUH! Schon! Wäre ja irgendwie fad, wenn alles so paletti abgehen würde! Dem ist nicht so! Musste auch mal so sein. Stimmt! Ich habe noch etwas auf Lager was die Story angeht! Hihi. Ja! Außer diese blöde Gans von Pansy! Aber hey, die geht mir am A--- äh...vorbei..-grins- Oder interessiert dich ihre Aussage? –soganznebenbeifrag- Nein? Siehst, mich auch nicht! Schätze, Draco wäre nicht so auf den Mund gefallen, wenn er nicht so Angst vor der Liebe hätte und vor allem, vor VERTRAUEN. Aber Blaise geht immer gerade aus und das hat Draco beeindruckt! Nein, Harry läuft nicht zu Snape, sondern zu jemandem anderen. Wird noch lustig werden.

Was Snape angeht: dein Wunsch wurde erfüllt, bin gespannt wie du es findest mein Schatz! SUPER! Weißhaariger Snape..uah! Anderes Wort für weiter? Hm? Fällt mir nix ein, aber hier hast du dein neues Chap! Insel kommt wieder? –ganzblödindieluftschauundpfeifentu- Echt? Hab ICH das gesagt? –grins- Schatzi, guckst du weiter unten...ähäm...-ganzliebguck- So, tu dich ganz viel knuddeln weilst mich hervor geholt hast, bekommst viele Bussis, Keksis, und ein – ich hab dich lieb!!! – -ankuschel- bis dann!!

Tinkita: hehe, bin ich froh dass dir der Anfang aufgefallen ist. Grins. Keine Bange, Ende gut, alles gut, aber jetzt noch nicht! Also jetzt ist meine Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende, mein ich. –zwinker-

Mr. Max vuitton: Bist Hellseher, gelle? Draco wird sich noch laaaaaaaaannggeee schwer tun, wieso, das erfährst du dann erst im Chap 11. Ätsch! Ja ich weiß, DU HAST ES GESAGT! –snief- -grins- Sorry! Musste Draco zwei mal eine „reinhauen"War DASS genial! –mirjetztbessergeht- Nein, ich schreibe, weil ich es jetzt will. Muss danach eh einige Tage Pause machen (ob ich mich daran halte? Hm) weil ich noch andere Chaps schreiben möchte...(Fingerwehtun..) Also! Viel Spaß wünsch ich dir! Mal sehen was du davon hältst...jaja ich weiß, du hast es gewusst...grummel...hihi

Jannik: Ja! Ich schlimme! Bin eh schon in der Ecke gestanden. Klar, bei MIR gibt's immer Happy Ends. Bin eine hoffnungsvolle Romantikerin. Gelle! Mir hat der Kinnhacken voll gefallen! Hast dich auch so drauf gefreut?

Anni kiddo: Hihi. Keine Bange –zwinker- Romantik kommt noch in Hülle und Fülle, so wie Humor und Abenteuer. Lass dich einfach überraschen und schreib mir wie es dir gefallen hat! Jab, Draco hat es erkannt. Bin gespannt wie dir dieses Chap nun gefällt!!

??????: Ich weiß jetzt nicht, wer du bist! Dein Name scheint nicht auf! Ähm, hoffe, du erkennst doch wieder dass du mir geschrieben hast! –mich nicht auskennentu- Streiten bringt Feuer in die Geschichte, stimmt – wolltest das leicht nicht? Hihi. Tja, lies mal gleich durch, WAS der liebe Draco jetzt so macht! Denn, ENDLICH schnallt er es, doch wird Harry auf ihn einsteigen? Ihm verzeihen? Hm...bis dann!! Romantik kommt auch für dich wieder! Musst aber noch ein wenig warten. ABER, es wird dir gefallen...hehe.

FaFa: Klar nehme ich dich mit! Komm schon! Memo an Draco: IDIOT! – so, der hats gehört, hockt am WC und packt es nicht. Hihi. Tja, wollte diesen typischen Draco wieder einmal ausgraben, da ja meine Figuren hier (nein, gehören alle JKR!) nicht so ganz dem Original entsprechen. Jab! Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung! Musst unten gucken... hehe! Die Reaktion von den Slytherins hätte ich auch gerne gesehen! Schade! Besonders Pansys Gesicht! Hihi. Was Draco im Schilde führt – erfährst du weiter unten –zwinker-

Kaefer: Halt! Nicht schreien! So, jetzt hab ich einen Gehörsturz, weil du mir ins Ohr geschrieen hast. Habs ja gehört! Beruhige dich! –ganzfesthaltentu- Geht's wieder? Schock überwunden!? Da, Taschentuch...Du willst dass Draco leidet – gut, hier ist der Anfang..hihi. Happy End bekommst noch, aber schnell.....dann wäre ja die Geschichte vorbei! Willst du das? Keine Bange, es wird noch lustig. Ok? –überhaarestreichelntu-

Arwen Urodumiel: Dir auch Taschentuchreich. Hab Draco eh schon geschimpft. Hab schon einen Plan was ich mit dem mache! Musst dann unten lesen! Es kommt noch besser, was Spannung angeht. Hehe. Da kannst dann noch was erleben! Wenn die beiden doch jetzt schon zusammen kommen würden, ich weiß nicht, dann würde der Pfeffer in dieser Geschichte fehlen! Und ich wollte einmal länger schreiben. Mal sehen. –aufschultertip- du? Ich liebe Happy Ends, schon vergessen? Mir nicht drohen, büüddee –snief-

-ganzliebanschau-

Kate: Bitte! Hiermit hat Kate das Wort! Ich höre? OH! –erstauntbin- danke! Sehr lieb! Freut mich dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Habe mich eh getraut! Musst ja sein. Sonst wäre alles fad und viel zu „heile Welt"Theater. Die beiden sollten sich ein wenig jagen. Und am Ende finden sie sich. Ganz einfach. Nur dauert es noch bis zum Ende. Hihi. Jaaa! Was Gefühle angeht: komisch! Da sind sich alle einig. Die kann ich anscheinend echt rüber bringen – kopfkratz- Na wenigstens kann ich was! Hehe! Beruflich? Na ja, also es gibt soooo viele die ur gut schreiben können, da wäre ich nur eine von vielen. ABER: danke sehr! Ich schreibe vielleicht mal ein Buch, aber ob das was wird...ABER ich liebe es für euch zu schreiben, das ist doch viel schöner!!! Oder? –zwinker- hehe! Der Satz war gut! Nein, der käme voll schlecht wenn Draco offenbaren würde dass er schwul ist – also das ginge zu schnell! Ich lasse alle noch ein wenig zappeln! Macht Spaß! Hihi. Aber ich bin in der Hinsicht nicht zu brutal! Wie lange? Puh! Kann ich kaum einschätzen! Ich hoffe noch 5 Kapitel oder mehr. Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe Ideen und gestern Nacht ist mir noch eine Idee gekommen. Variabel also! Aber wenn es dem Ende zu geht, dann sage ich Bescheid!

Nein, neue Ideen für ne neue Story habe ich noch nicht. Aber wenn diese zu Ende geht – mache ich einen Aufruf, wer Wünsche hat und dann versuche ich eine Geschichte zusammen zu basteln. Auch ne Lösung, oder? Aber bis dahin ist ja noch Zeit!! Danke für das liebe Review!

Devilsnight: Boah! Ich wäre vor Eifersucht ausgerastet und hätte Draco verprügelt wenn ich Harry gewesen wäre. So ein A-----piep... Klar! Mal sehen wie Draco jetzt leidet! Guck einfach mal nach! –zwinker-

Babsel: Hallo Süße! Ja? RICHTIG! Du hast eine Waschmaschine gewonnen! Was machst du damit? Ähm...falscher Text...-räusper- Schaust einfach weiter unten und deine Fragen werden beantwortet! Bussis!!!

Leseteufel: WOW, wieder so ein langes Review! Ich versuch mich aber kurz zu halten, sonst werde ich nie fertig. Grins! Tja! Ich konnte dich beim Rev. Zu Chap 8 wenigstens nicht übersehen! Lach... Draco eine klatschen? Warte, ich hol ihn her...so, geht schon! Draco stellt sich schon seiner Angst, keine Bange. Ja! Ich liebe Ron! Genial wie der Draco nieder gemacht hat!! –lach- Ja, Ron vergöttert seinen besten Freund, er würde alles für ihn tun, besonders weil man Harry einfach gerne haben muss. Gelle? Eigentlich liebe ich Blaise genauso wie ich ihn hier beschreibe! So sollte er bleiben, stimmts? Blaise ist schon genial! Der traut sich wenigstens was! Die Slytherins haben dämlich geguckt! Hehe. Draco beneidet ihn eh darum. Wie er sich entscheidet, wirst dann unten lesen, gell? Jaaaaaaaa, Draco wird sich mächtig anstrengen müssen!!! Hehe! Das wirst schon noch im weitern Verlauf dieser Geschichte lesen! Du willst die Insel zurück? Hm.....da sag ich jetzt nichts dazu. Sieh dir den Titel meiner Geschichte an, wo spielt die? –grins- -pfeif- Bin gespannt wie es Dir ab jetzt gefällt!! Schnell lesen!!! Bis dann!!!

Verrckte Hutmacherin: Na geh! Da darf ich nicht mal mit dem Geist sprechen? Hihi. Nein, du bist mir eh lieber! Geht's dir schon besser? Keksi anbiet. Da, greif zu. Gelle! Endlich die Badewannenszene! Hihi. Hat sie dir gefallen? Süß oder? Tja, mit Harry wird was anderes passieren, das ändert einiges. Nicht schlimmes! Aber leider nicht hilfreich für Dracos Plan ihn zurück zu bekommen! Hehe. Das wird lustig werden! Mehr aber darüber in Chap 11. Knuddels an dich!!!!!

Glaniel: Hui!!! –granzgroßeaugenkrieg – waaaahhhhh-wegrennenmuss- Mit Finger nach unten zeig...da! Hast dein neues Chap----schlotter.. ach ja! Ned meckern! –grummel- -grummelnddavonzieh..- -zwinker-

Fallen: hehe! Bravo! So gefällt mir das! Hihi. Puh, großes Hausi, da brauch ich eine Woche bis ich am Klo bin, dazwischen muss ich dann Windeln wechseln? Hehe, coole Schleimspur...-ausrutsch- Jab! Wird ne coole Party! Lucius nackt? Viel besser! Sag ihm, darf er so gehen. Weil DU es so willst. –ganzvielnick- Darf Harry Potter mein Spielzeug sein? Will nid dass Voldi ihn bekommt. Na – wir teilen uns den..lechz.. Kaffeemaschine hat gewirkt – Chap ist da! Bis dannn!!! Schön brav auf alles aufpassen – P.s. cooles Engelsgewand!

t-m-r: Bin ja eh hier geblieben! Taschentuch reichen tu! Hehe Plantage...hehe...Voodooheini...ähm...ich glaube, wir beide wissen was der macht, den ganzen Tag lang! Hihi. Hier das nächste Chap! Mal sehen ob der Alte wieder auftaucht!

Bibilein: hui! –großeaugenhab- tja......ok!

Bloody deather eater: Tja, Draco weiß schon was er machen muss damit er kein blaues Kinn bekommt, oder? Kennt ja genügend Heilzauber und wäre zu eitel mit blauen Flecken rum zu rennen. Jab, die beiden kommen zusammen, keine Bange. Das kann ich versichern. Doch bis die beiden sich erreichen, wird es noch lustig werden. Lass dich einfach überraschen, ok? Schreib mir dann wie es dir gefallen hat wenn du willst!!! –zwinker-

Luna-Girl: WOW, noch so ein langes Review! Puh (Fingerschonbrennentu) Genau! Lieber saufen als hauen! Hehe! Genau! Richtig gedacht! Meine Jungs kommen immer zusammen. –zwinker- Willst ein neues Chap? Hier kommt es!! –hüpf- Puh, Drac muss ja jetzt nen wunden Hintern haben von all den Tritten. Dafür lacht sich Harry schlapp, ist doch auch was!! Hihi. Jaaaaaa! Die Badewanne! Schalalala!! Ehrlich? Auf Unverständnis stoßen? Wieso denn? Ich bin auch der Meinung, die beiden sind die besten Pairings die es je gab! Na wenigstens hast mich! Leider nicht! JKR ist da eher „bieder" gestrickt. Doch es wäre cool!!! SKANDAL: HARRY POTTER SCHWUL – Band 7! Hihihi. Was glaubst, wie die Welt hüpfen würde! Grabbe und Goyle? Lass dich überraschen –zwinker – Du magst Pansy nicht? Ich auch nicht. Dummes Weib und diese Tiffany erst recht nicht! Tja, Draco wollte sich beweisen dass er es noch drauf hat und hat sich selber ins Fleisch geschnitten! Selber Schuld! Nein, Harry hat „was anderes"vor. Aber mehr kann ich dazu noch nicht sagen, erfährst du dann im Chap 11! Genau! Ron verteidigt seinen Freund weil dieser wegen diesem Arsch leidet! Da würde sogar ich zuhauen, obwohl ich nie schlage. Bin ja ein Medi...hehe. Aber trotzdem.! Genau! Viele Knuddels und Knutschis rüberschick hdgdl!!!!!!!

Baerchen23: Schön dass du süchtig bist! Finde ich spitze! Hoffe, dass du es weiterhin bleibst!! Ich sage nur, das Blatt wendet sich! Draco muss sich sehr anstrengen! Hihi. Bin eh noch da! Wollte im warmen bleiben. –breitgrins- Warte, ich helf dir auf, brauchst nicht auf die Knie fallen, bin ja da –überwangestreichel- Und hier DEIN CHAP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SODALA! Jetzt hab ich eine Stunde gebraucht um allen zu antworten! UFF! Bin ich nicht brav? Und dazu kommt noch ein megalanges Chap!!!! Bin gespannt was für Fragen ihr dann noch an mich habt und nun, viel Spaß damit!!!!!!!!!!

Gummibärli für alle!!!!! (wer will mit ner Rummkugel rumkugeln? Hab welche dabei – hicks- )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 10

Blaise und Ron schritten besorgt mit gesenkten Köpfen nebeneinander her. Ihre Schritte hallten im Gang wieder, Ihre Umhänge flatterten wild umher, wobei sie jetzt immer schneller gingen und sich nach Harry umsahen. Ron konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, wie es sein musste, den Menschen, den man liebte, in so einer Situation zu ertappen. Ron könnte Malfoy umbringen und knirschte bei diesen Gedanken mit den Zähnen. Seine Handknöchel schmerzten noch ein wenig, doch verschaffte dies eine unglaubliche Befriedigung, ihn endlich zu Fall gebracht zu haben.

„Was glaubst du, wo Harry nun sein könnte?"brach Blaise das Schweigen und sah Ron seitlich an, wobei sie zügig weiter schritten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Blaise! Er könnte überall sein! Im Astronomiezimmer, draußen am See, überall!"Ron seufzte und machte sich große Sorgen um seinen besten Freund.

„Es tut mir so Leid Ron! Ich wusste nicht dass Draco so ein mieses Schwein sein könnte. Na eigentlich wusste ich es schon, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er diese Show bei Harry abziehen würde." Ron blieb augenblicklich stehen und sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an.

„Du meinst, er wollte gar nichts von dieser Schnepfe?"fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich nicht! Das ist doch typisch Draco! Er hat unglaubliche Angst seinen Ruf zu verlieren! Doch ich kenne ihn schon zu gut um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht länger gegen seine Gefühle wehren kann. Doch ich bin mir sicher, wenn er endlich draufkommt, wird er alles versuchen um Harry zurück zu gewinnen. Du weißt doch, er war schon immer verrückt nach ihm. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen."

„Wann" meinte Ron sachlich.

„Eigentlich immer. Bevor Harry dessen Freundschaftsangebot abgeschlagen hatte und als wir auf der Insel waren. Er liebt diesen Jungen über alles, er hat aber einfach nur Angst! Glaub mir, du willst nicht seinen Vater kennen lernen! Er ist eiskalt und er liebt seine Frau nicht mehr. Die kennen keine Liebe füreinander und Draco hat dies von seinem Vater abgekupfert. Aber jetzt hatte er sie erfahren, die Liebe, und hat sich dabei so erschreckt, sodass er sich zurückzog. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird es endlich kapieren."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht! Ich weiß nicht was Harry sich alles antun könnte! Er hat so ein großes Herz und schon so viel erlebt! Er hat es sogar geschafft Voldemort zu stürzen! Wo sollen wir bloß nach ihm suchen?"meinte Ron verzweifelt und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Pass auf Ron, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Unterricht. Such du im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich werde hier einige Klassenzimmer und den See absuchen, ok?"gab Blaise den Ton an und Ron nickte traurig. Blaise zog ihn nun liebevoll in die Arme.

„Mein süßer Rotschopf, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß, es wird alles gut werden. Los geht's"sagte er sanft und küsste Ron zart auf die Lippen. Sofort trennten sich ihre Wege und Blaise hetzte auf das Gelände hinaus.

„HARRYYYYYY!!!" rief er aus, doch bekam er keine Antwort.

„Was ist denn los?"fragte eine Stimme im Hintergrund, wobei sich Blaise erschrocken umdrehte und einen schmatzenden Goyle, der gerade einen Rülpser unterdrückte, vorfand und ihn fragend ansah.

„Ich suche Harry, hast du ihn gesehen?"fragte Blaise gehetzt und sah sich weiterhin suchend um, wobei der Wind durch seine Kleidung und Haare fuhr.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, was ist denn passiert?"fragte Goyle interessiert und schluckte den letzten Rest hinunter.

„Ach, etwas, was ich dir leider nicht sagen kann. Du weißt, Geheimnis. Es muss noch einiges geklärt werden, dann erfährst du es sicherlich"meinte Blaise entschuldigend und schritt weiterhin zum See.

„Warte! Also wenn du willst, helfe ich dir beim suchen"meinte er nun etwas schüchtern und sah interessiert zum See hinüber. Blaise blieb der Mund offen stehen, drehte sich zu seinem Kameraden um.

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Klatscher zu viel abbekommen? Wieso willst du mir eigentlich helfen?"

„Tja, also, du verstehst dich jetzt mit Potter und .....na ja, also, wenn du meinst, dass er so nett ist? Übrigens habe ich es immer schade gefunden dass er nach Gryffindor kam und nicht zu uns! Du weißt doch, wie sehr Draco es sich gewünscht hätte. Dann wäre Slytherin jetzt berühmt! Aber seit dem hassen wir alle Potter....bis du uns sagtest, dass du mit ihm befreundet bist - und auf einmal kam mir der Gedanke, es könnte nicht so schlimm sein mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Wollte ich eigentlich immer schon, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut es zu sagen. Du weißt ja wie gemeingefährlich Draco sein kann"meinte dieser nun ein wenig irritiert und konnte Blaise nicht ins Gesicht schauen. Blaise fing nun laut zu lachen an und Goyle war darauf hin beleidigt.

„Hey Goyle, wieso sagst du denn nichts! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie nett dieser Junge ist! Er hasst uns nicht, hat er nie! Er macht sich über alle Schuler selber sein Urteil. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wirst du ihn auch näher kennen lernen. Sei einfach offen und ehrlich und dann ergibt sich alles von alleine.

Ich war selber erstaunt! Aber wenn mein Schatz ihn so vergöttert, muss doch da was Wahres dran sein! Und glaub mir, er hat nicht übertrieben. Dieser Junge ist vom menschlichen her, Gold wert. Wenn du wüsstest.."lachte Blaise kopfschüttelnd weiter und dachte daran, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, Draco den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Goyle nickte erfreut und folgte Blaise. Gemeinsam riefen sie weiterhin nach Harry, liefen alles ab, sputeten durch die Gänge, suchten im Astronomieturm, doch fanden sie ihn nicht.

„Sehr komisch"keuchte Goyle, der in den letzten Jahren nicht so viel gelaufen war wie jetzt in den letzten 10 Minuten.

„Wo kann der denn sein? Ansonsten gibt es hier keine Verstecke mehr." Goyles Gesicht bestand aus einem einzigen Fragezeichen.

„Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen."Erwiderte Blaise und starrte einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand an.

„Was ist denn nun passiert Blaise?"meinte sein Freund einfühlsam und kam näher.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich kann nur so viel sagen, Jemand hat ihn sehr verletzt und nun ist Harry verschwunden." Blaise blickte betrübt zu Boden. Goyle, der normalerweise ziemlich auf den Kopf gefallen war, verstand die Andeutung sofort. Es konnte nur einen geben, der Harry zur Weißglut brachte. Draco Malfoy.

„Es war Malfoy"stellte dieser nun sachlich fest und Blaise blickte geschockt hoch, suchte nach der Erkenntnis, die Goyle eigentlich nie besessen hatte.

„Also, nun, ich..."

„Schon gut. Kein Problem"grinste er nun, drehte um, winkte ab und wollte gehen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Grabbe?"grinste Blaise nun, verschränkte seine Hände und Goyle wurde rot.

„N-Nichts, leider. Mal sehen ob...egal"

„Aha, daher weht der Wind. Mal sehen was draus wird. Sehr interessant" grinste Blaise weiter und legte seinen Kopf dabei schief. Er bemerkte wie Goyles Gesichtsfarbe zunahm und ein „Suchen wir weiter" murmelte. Blaise folgte ihm lachend und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ron hetzte durch die Gänge, rief immer wieder nach Harry und konnte ihn nicht finden. Zwischendurch liefen ihm Neville, Seamus, Dean und Hermine über den Weg, wobei diese sich nun umsehen wollten und sich in alle Richtungen verteilten.

Doch Harry war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum fand man ihn nicht. Seine Sachen lagen noch immer neben dem Bett, auch der Tarnumhang. Nur sein Zauberstab fehlte.

Ron bekam langsam Angst, hetzte zur großen Halle und sah sich nochmals um. Blaise, Goyle, Hermine, Neville, Seamus und Dean trafen nach und nach ein und keuchten hochrot im Gesicht um die Wette.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"fragte Ron in die Runde, doch alle nickten betrügt verneinend.

„Goyle?" meinte er nun ein wenig quiekend und staunte nicht schlecht, als er den besagten Jungen neben Blaise stehen sah.

„Tja, also, ich..."stotterte er, doch Blaise unterbrach ihn.

„Ron, er hat mir suchen geholfen, ich erkläre es dir später. Ok? Du kannst ihm vertrauen"

Goyle hielt die Luft an, sah in die Runde und senkte beschämt sein Haupt, als er misstrauische Blicke der Gryffindors auf sich spürte. Ron sah seinen Freund lange an und nickte dann.

„Ist in Ordnung. So viel ich weiß, ändern sich Menschen. Mal sehen ob es auch bei dir zutrifft."Grinste Ron nun Goyle an und zwinkerte Blaise zu, der dankbar nickte. Goyle sah alle schüchtern an und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja" meinte Ron nun grinsend und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Goyle grinste nun von einem Ohr zum anderen und schlug freudig ein. Blaise freute sich umso mehr und schlug Goyle freundschaftlich auf die Schultern, wobei dieser zu husten anfing.

Hermine erzählte währenddessen, dass sie überall gesucht hatte. Überall, wo Harry hätte sein können. Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Doch bald würde Snapes Stunde anfangen und so zogen alle mit hängenden Köpfen und ausgesprochenen Theorien, wo Harry sein könnte, Richtung Kerker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy wurde immer wütender, aber nicht auf Blaise und Ron. Nein, er war wütend auf sich selbst und knurrte vor sich hin, verzog sein wunderschönes Gesicht zu einer teuflischen Fratze. Er wusste doch wie zart besaitet Harry war und wie sehr dieser sich nach Liebe sehnte. Und er hatte diese Liebe, die er im Herzen trug, Draco anvertraut. Und was machte dieser? Darauf herumtreten bis nichts mehr da war.

„Gut gemacht Draco, du solltest einen Orden dafür bekommen" nuschelte er vor sich hin und bog schnellen Schrittes mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke.

„Mister Malfoy"erklang eine ölige Stimme hinter ihm, wobei Draco sich nun einbremste und sich gehetzt umdrehte. Er fragte sich, woher dieser so schnell her kam.

„Professor Snape"meinte er kalt, seine Maske, die er aufhatte, lies nichts von den Sorgen und Ängsten erahnen.

„Wohin denn so eilig, Mister Malfoy"schnarrte dieser und wartete ab.

„Sir, ich muss noch etwas erledigen, wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden."Schon wandte er sich um und wollte weiter gehen, als Snape ihn aufhielt.

„Nicht so voreilig, ich muss noch etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Folgen sie mir"meinte Snape in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. Draco gab sich geschlagen und folgte seinem Hauslehrer. Als sie im Keller ankamen und ins Klassenzimmer traten, wies Snape Draco an, die Türe hinter sich zu schließen.

„Nun Draco, sag mir was los ist"meinte Snape ungeduldig und lehnte sich am Lehrerpult an, verschränkte seine Hände und sah seinen Lieblingsschüler abwartend ab. Draco brachte allerdings kein Wort heraus und starrte auf den Boden.

„Na gut, da du es mir nicht sagen willst, muss wohl ich anfangen" meinte Snape nun etwas abwertend und schritt um den Lehrertisch herum um sich im Stuhl nieder zu lassen.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich, wie du sicherlich erahnen kannst, über alles informiert. Und es gibt da, wie soll ich sagen, einige Unklarheiten"Draco sah seinen Zaubertränkelehrer fragend an.

„Und was bitteschön? Was willst du wissen!"erwiderte er trotzig. Da Draco Malfoy der Sohn seines besten Freundes war, hatte Snape ihn von Anfang an das „DU"Wort angeboten.

„Was läuft zwischen dir und Potter"kam es klipp und klar und Draco wurde weiß wie die Wand.

„Wie bitte? Nichts Sir"stammelte Draco und hielt sich an einer der Schülertische fest.

„Lüg mich nicht an Draco! Ich habe Augen im Kopf! Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sehe, aber wie es scheint, seid ihr euch näher gekommen – auf dieser Insel. Soll ich weiter machen?"fragte er gelangweilt und sah seinen Schüler nun direkt an.

„Also wir haben uns relativ gut verstanden, doch dann haben wir wie üblich gestritten und nun ist er wütend und ich wollte, also ich wollte..."

„Was? Potter um den Hals fallen? Ihm sagen, wie sehr du ihn liebst" zischte Snape und fuhr aus dem Sessel hoch. Draco hielt dessen Blick stand, Wut stieg in ihm empor, doch antwortete er nicht auf dessen Frage.

„Verdammt Draco! Weißt du eigentlich, was Lucius dazu sagen würde?"

„Es wäre mir egal"zischte Draco nun und sah in das erstaunte Gesicht von Snape

„Wie bitte? Es wäre dir EGAL? Bei Salazar Slytherin, er ist dein VATER!"brüllte Snape los und schlug mit der Faust so hart auf den Tisch dass Draco kurz zusammen zuckte.

„Ja, kann schon sein, aber mein Vater ist eiskalt und hat keine Gefühle! Ich jedenfalls schon! Ob es dir und meinen Vater gefällt oder nicht!"

„Draco! Potter war unser Feind, bevor er Voldemort stürzte! Er ist zwar noch immer berühmt, aber er ist ein GRYFFINDOR! Willst du mir weiß machen dass du schwul bist!?"herrschte er seinen nun inzwischen fast Lieblingsschüler an, wobei dieser weiterhin fest in die Augen von Snape blickte.

„Na und? Er macht mich glücklich! Erzähl es doch meinem Vater wenn du willst! Ist mir gleich! Ich bin nicht wie er ich bin......!" holte Draco aus.

„Du kommst eher nach deiner Mutter. Ich weiß. Zwar hat dich Lucius sehr streng und leider ohne Fürsorge aufgezogen, doch Narzissa hat versucht, dir etwas Liebe auf den Weg deines Lebens mitzugeben." Meinte Snape nun müde und setzte sich wie ein alter Mann in seinen Stuhl. Dracos Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, so hatte er Snape noch nie erlebt.

„Draco, ich werde nicht zu deinem Vater laufen und ihm sagen, was du für Potter empfindest. Ich war nur geschockt, als ich mitbekam dass es unbedingt POTTER war der dein Herz eroberte. Doch gegen die Liebe kann man nichts machen. Ich muss es wohl akzeptieren, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt"Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig und Dracos Mund stand nun offen. Er akzeptierte es? War Snape noch normal?

„Stopp, bitte zurückspulen. Wie war das bitte?"blaffte Draco Snape an, wobei dieser nun an der Reihe war eine Augenbraue hoch schnalzen zu lassen.

„In einem anderen Ton bitte, Mister Malfoy! Nun, eigentlich dürfte ich es dir nicht sagen, aber Potter hat die Schule für unbestimmte Zeit verlassen. Wohin er aufgebrochen ist, will mir der alte Dumbledore natürlich nicht sagen, doch ich glaube, DU weißt wo er ist"meinte Snape mit „der"versteckten Botschaft und Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Er half ihm? Aber wieso? Bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Snape und seufzte.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, sie sind vom Unterricht entschuldigt. Ich denke, sie sollten Professor Dumbledore einen Besuch abstatten. Beeilen sie sich, der Unterricht fängt in einer halben Stunde an."Kurz lächelte er Draco an und nickte in Richtung Türe. Dracos Gesicht hellte sich auf, er drehte sich um und lief Richtung Ausgang.

Snape sah seinem Schüler hinterher und lächelte versonnen. Muss Liebe schön sein. Auch wenn er Potter nicht ausstehen konnte, er hatte das Herz von Draco erreicht und ihn verändert. Gott sei Dank! Snape hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es jemals so werden konnte. Er wünschte seinem Schüler im Stillen alles Gute und wandte sich nun seiner Arbeit zu. Er wusste bereits, er würde Draco für längere Zeit nicht wieder sehen und lächelte vor sich hin.

Draco hetzte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, von dort aus in den Schlafraum und traf dort auf Blaise, der sich noch kurz vorher einige Bücher holen wollte. Seine Freunde hatte er auf den Weg zum Kerker in Windeseile verlassen, mit der Abmachung, sich in einigen Minuten im Kerker zu treffen. Erstaunt sah er hoch, als er einen gehetzten Draco vor sich auf und ab gehen sah. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Blaise im Zimmer war.

„Ähm, Draco? Suchst du was?"fragte Blaise amüsiert und ließ seinen Blick über den gehetzten Draco schweifen. Dieser blieb erstaunt stehen und sah Blaise entgeistert an.

„Oh! Hab dich nicht gesehen"murmelte er nun und trabte weiterhin auf und ab.

„Oh Mann, bleib doch endlich mal stehen! Mir wird ja ganz schwindlig" kicherte Blaise nun und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Geht nicht, muss nachdenken"meinte Draco abwesend und marschierte weiter.

„Über was oder sollte ich fragen, über wen?"

„Über Harry?"

„Oh! Auch schon draufgekommen?"

„Halts Maul Zabini"

„Nein"

„Hab ich mir gedacht"

„Kluges Kerlchen"Blaise setzte einen unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck auf und Draco musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Was soll ich tun"quetschte Draco hervor, wobei seine Lippen nun zitterten. Blaise Gleichgültigkeit schmälzte wie Eis in der Sonne.

„Was hast du denn Draco? Sag endlich!"forderte Blaise ihn auf und wusste, er hatte ihn soweit.

„Ich bin ein Arsch!"

„Der Kandidat hat einhundert Punkte!"rief Blaise nun lachend aus, wobei Draco nun sein Gesicht verzog, mühsam darauf bedacht, nicht zu weinen. Er hatte noch nie geweint, doch heute war es sehr schwer es zurück zu halten. Er drehte sich um und wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

Blaise verging das Lachen, erhob sich seufzend und zog Draco zu sich. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr halten, fing leise zu weinen an und Blaise war bestürzt. Noch nie hatte er Draco so gefühlvoll erlebt, ohne Maske, obwohl er gelernt hatte, dahinter zu blicken. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er ihn weinen sehen.

Sanft schob er ihn weg, zog ihn zum Bett und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Erzähl" meinte er nur und in Draco brach der Damm. Wie sehr er eifersüchtig war, wie verunsichert er war, er hatte sich Harry hingegeben, seine Seele, seinen Körper und sein Herz verschenkt. Wie neidisch er war dass Blaise den Mumm gehabt hatte, alles zuzugeben was ihn und Wiesel betraf. Ohne dass dieser Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte. Blaise hörte aufmerksam zu, hörte sich an wie Draco gelitten hatte, glaubte ihm Recht zu sein, wobei er die ganze Zeit über wusste, dass er Unrecht hatte.

„Und jetzt habe ich Harry verloren!"schniefte er nun und putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase, wobei Blaise ihm ein Taschentuch hinhielt um dies zu tun.

„Eine Frage habe ich an dich"fragte Blaise sanft und Draco sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an.

„Ja, Blaise, ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Scheiß auf mein Image! Mir ist mein Vater scheiß egal! Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass meine Mutter mir immer beigebracht hatte, dass Liebe wichtig ist. Womöglich deshalb, weil Vater sie nicht mehr liebte. Sie meinte, ich sollte nicht so kalt werden wie er und doch habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass ich auf dem besten Wege dazu war"murmelte er, wobei eine einsame Träne übers Kinn lief und sanft auf der Bettdecke landete.

Blaise hob sein Kinn an und Draco erschauderte. Was er in Blaise Blick erkennen konnte, war Fürsorge, Freundschaft und Freude.

„Na endlich, Draco! Hat ja lange gedauert! Ich wusste es immer! Ach übrigens, hast du gewusst, dass du und Harry seelenverwandt seid?"zwinkerte er Draco zu, wobei dieser erstaunt die Augen aufriss und sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel abwischte.

„W-Was? Red keinen Scheiß!"rief er auf einmal aus.

„Doch, der Voodoo-Onkel hat es uns verraten. So wie es scheint, kennt ihr euch aus einem früheren Leben. Und nun ist es Schicksal dass ihr zusammen kommt. Harry liebt dich schon so lange. Ich brauchte ihn nicht fragen, er hat es immer getan! Man hat es ihm angesehen! Seine Blicke die er dir immer zuwarf und du blindes Huhn hast es nicht gemerkt!

Was glaubst du, wieso er sich immer auf eure Streitereien einlassen hat? Was glaubst du, wieso er dein Freundschaftsangebot abgeschlagen hat? Natürlich weil du ein arrogantes Miststück warst, aber auch, weil du ihm gefallen hast und er es nicht glauben konnte! Ist dir das nie aufgefallen?"Blaise wedelte mit seinen Armen umher und gaffte ihn verständnislos an.

„Hä?" meinte Blaise als Draco nicht antwortete, ihn noch immer sprachlos ansah.

„Ähm, nein"murmelte Draco verlegen und lächelte selig, als Blaise Blick auf dessen Hand fiel.

„Ich kann ihn sehen! Ich kann ihn verdammt noch mal sehen!"rief Blaise glücklich aus und umarmte Draco stürmisch.

„Hey, du erdrückst mich, lass dass"machte sich Draco nun aus Blaise Umarmung frei und sah ihn peinlich berührt und überrascht an.

„DEINEN RING!"rief Blaise aus und klimperte mit den Augen. „Oh! So einen hätte ich auch gerne!"

Draco starrte auf seinen Ring und musterte Blaise nun.

„Du kannst ihn tatsächlich sehen?"fragte er misstrauisch und Blaise nickte stürmisch.

„Ihr seid gerettet!"Blaise sprang auf und fing im Raum zu tanzen an. Draco fiel die Kinnlade zu Boden, dann sah er ihn mit geneigtem Kopf zu, verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen und bekam schließlich einen Lachanfall als dieser mit seinem Hintern zu wackeln anfing.

„Das solltest du Ron mal zeigen!"japste Draco nun und bekam keine Luft mehr.

„Du hast Ron gesagt?"Blaise hörte augenblicklich auf zu tanzen und sah Draco grinsend an.

„Also ich meinte Wiesel"verbesserte er sich.

„Nein, du bleibst jetzt bei –Ron-"

„Aber nur hier im Zimmer"

„Na gut, abgemacht"jammerte Blaise und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Sag mal, weißt du wo Harry nun steckt? Wir haben alle nach ihm gesucht!"

„Ja" kam die prompte Antwort von Draco „Er ist auf der Insel"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Weise hocke in seiner Hütte und blies Trübsal, schmatzte vor sich hin und summte irgendein Lied. Ihm war unglaublich fad, seit dem die vier weg waren. Nicht einmal seine Enkelkinder konnten ihn aufmuntern. Doch dann spürte er einen Stich im Herzen und japste los. Erschrocken darüber sprang er auf und stieß sich den Kopf an einem Pfosten. Grummelnd hechtete er zur Kugel und nahm sie an sich.

Freudig wartete er ab und strich mit der Hand darüber. Schon erschien eine Szene betreffend Blaise und Draco, in der Draco Blaise gestand, dass er Harry liebte. Der Alte jauchzte auf, warf die Kugel in die Höhe und fing sie mit einem „Oh oh, war knapp"auf, legte sie vorsichtig in eine dafür vorgesehene Halterung. Es hatte geklappt! Mal sehen wie es weiter ging. Ob er es je erfahren würde?

Er vermisste sie alle unglaublich, hatte sogar seine eigenen Leute dazu angestiftet, sich zu streiten, doch es war nicht das gleiche. Dann hatte er Rollenspiele einstudieren lassen, aber sie konnten es einfach nicht! Nörgelnd zwirbelte er seine Haare, lugte in einen verschmierten Wandspiegel und grinste. Seine drei Zähne, die er noch besaß, putzte er regelmäßig. Bald hatte er gar keine mehr und seine Enkelkinder müssten ihm alles vorkauen. Bei dieser Vorstellung schüttelte er sich angeekelt, kratzte sich am Hintern und streckte seinen Bauch hinaus.

„Muss was essen"murmelte er und klatschte. Ischisa und Shari standen nun vor ihm und servierten sofort. Der Weise lies es sich schmecken und hoffte, seine neu gewonnenen Freunde bald wieder zu sehen. Er wollte noch so viele Tränke an ihnen ausprobieren, wobei es schwierig sein würde, da sie schon Verdacht schöpften. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er würde bald Besuch kommen und auf einmal schmeckte ihm das Essen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hetzte die Flure entlang, Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Wieso hatte ihm Draco das nur angetan! Es war aus und vorbei, zur Hölle mit diesem Slytherin! Nie wieder wollte er mit ihm zu tun haben! Aber wie sollte er es anstellen? Er würde ihn jeden Tag sehen, das konnte er einfach nicht aushalten! Hechelnd blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Wo war er überhaupt? Harry hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er vor Dumbledores Büro stand und die Steinstatue sich nun langsam zurückzog, den Weg nun frei gab.

Eine Treppe wurde er ersichtlich und Harry wusste nicht, ob er hinauf gehen sollte oder nicht. Aber wieso hatte sich diese vor ihm aufgetan? Ohne Passwort? Harry wischte sich seine Tränen fort, sah nach links und nach rechts und stieg langsam, mit zitternden Knien die Stufen empor. Was konnte jetzt noch passieren? Was wollte Dumbledore von ihm? All diese Fragen und absolut keine Antworten.

„Harry! Schön dich zu sehen! Nimm doch bitte Platz!"wies der Professor den verdutzten Harry an, dem nun ein kleiner Schluchzer entkam und dessen Anweisung nach kam.

„Zitronenbonbon?" fragte der Schulleiter freundlich und Harry griff automatisch zu, wickelte es aus und stopfte es in den Mund. Schon fühlte er sich besser.

„Was ist da drin?"nuschelte er skeptisch und Dumbledore lächelte.

„Also zuerst will ich dir mal sagen, ich habe euch beobachtet, auch wenn du mich nicht gesehen hast. Zweitens, ich habe dich unten stehen gesehen, deshalb habe ich dir geöffnet und drittens: einige Tropfen Aufheiterungstrank befinden sich in diesen Bonbons. Was glaubst du, wieso ich immer so gut aufgelegt bin?"zwinkerte er Harry nun zu, der es tatsächlich schaffte, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Harry, Harry"schüttelte der Professor den Kopf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, seufzte dabei. „Ich habe nicht voraussehen können dass dir meine Methode so viel Leid zufügen würde. Aber ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen. Was hältst du davon, wenn du einige Zeit wieder zurück gehst? Zurück auf die Insel? Um deinen Seelenfrieden wieder zu erlangen? Du könntest bei dem Weisen leben wenn du willst! Oder in der Hütte! Das bin ich dir schuldig! Ich gebe dir dafür eine Woche Zeit und Mister Malfoy sollte, meiner Meinung nach, nun ja...."

„Ein wenig schmoren?"beendete Harry grinsend Dumbledores Worte, dieser räusperte sich, zwirbelte seinen Bart.

„Nun, das habe ich nicht gesagt, aber ja, er sollte ein wenig schmoren. Doch lass dir gesagt sein, es wird ihm noch leid tun und er wird es bereuen! Selbst ich, ein unglaublicher alter Narr, habe gesehen, wie er dich ansieht! Zwar muss ich mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen dass die beiden Erzfeinde sich lieben, doch muss ich auch sagen, dies ist mir lieber als Streitereien zwischen den Häusern. Und ich will dass du glücklich bist, Harry"

Dieser kaute auf dem Bonbon herum, sah den Professor mit großen Augen an und nickte nur.

„Urlaub? Cool"meinte er nur und dachte sich dabei, es könnte ihm nichts besseres passieren.

„Harry, ich weiß, du brauchst nun Ruhe und da du Liebeskummer hast und ich nicht ganz untätig daran war, dachte ich mir, ich mache dir dies zum Geschenk! Ich werde Miss Granger davon unterrichten, sie wird für dich die Hausaufgaben mit schreiben, vorerst! Doch wenn du zurückkommst, wirst du wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, verstanden?"meinte Dumbledore sanft und Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Nun gut, dann würde ich sagen, du packst deine Sachen und wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten wieder. Weise die Hauselfen an, das Gepäck zu mir zu bringen. Soweit alles verstanden?"

Harry nickte wieder „Und was passiert mit Draco?"fragte Harry nun leise, wobei er einen leichten Stich im Herzen spürte.

„Mach dir mal um ihn keine Sorgen, er wird an Liebeskummer leiden, sobald das Geschehene in sein Gehirn dringt und die Sturheit weicht! Ich werde Severus darüber informieren, während du packst. Wenn alles gut gehen sollte, wirst du ihn bald wieder sehen."

„Aber ich will nicht! Er hat mir das Herz gebrochen dieses....."

„Ja Harry, ich weiß! Deshalb lasse ich dir auch Zeit. Doch falls er sich besinnt, solltest du ihn anhören, verstehst du? Verzichte nicht auf die Liebe, auch wenn sie Schmerzen verursacht. Denn meistens ist es der Schmerz der zwei Liebende wieder zueinander führt. Glaube mir"meinte Dumbledore weise und tätschelte Harrys Schulter. Diese sagte nichts mehr und machte sich nun auf den Weg.

Zu seiner Verwunderung traf er niemanden seiner Freunde am Gang an und so konnte er ungehindert in den Schlafsaal gelangen und alles zusammen packen. Er wusste nicht, dass er Ron um einige Minuten verpasst hatte, wobei seine Freunde sich Sorgen machten und nun auf den Weg zum Unterricht waren.

Als er fertig war, sah er nochmals auf seinen Ring und wünschte sich, dies wäre alles nie passiert. Er war eben nicht gut genug für Draco Malfoy, doch er liebte ihn und hasste ihn zugleich. Er rief Dobby herbei, der sofort sein Gepäck mit einem „Plopp" zu Dumbledore brachte, wobei Harry sich nun auf den Weg machte.

Noch immer erstaunt, niemanden seiner Freunde zu sehen, schritt er weiter voran zu Dumbledores Büro. Dieser verabschiedete sich von ihm, versprach ihm, sich um alles zu kümmern.

„Hast du alles?"fragte er beiläufig und sah zu Harrys Gepäck, wobei er diesmal seinen Besen mitnahm.

„Oh! Du hast also den Feuerblitz mit! Nicht schlecht! Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich auch einen Rundflug wagen!"lachte Dumbledore nun und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, wie sehr Harry das Fliegen liebte, es war typisch für ihn.

„Ach und Harry?"

„Ja Professor?"fragte dieser und sah nun auf.

„Lass mir den Drachen schön grüßen!"

„Wie bitte? Der, der uns....grillen wollte?"

„Ach, das hat er nicht so gemeint, glaube mir! Es war eher der Versuch, euch beide zusammen zu bringen, er ist ansonsten ganz zahm."Winkte der Professor ab, doch Harry starrte ihn verdattert an. Na klar! Zahm! Und Schweine konnten fliegen und pfeifen zugleich.

„Wenn sie es sagen Sir"antwortet er noch immer verdutzt und glaubte, der Professor habe nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Kaum hatte er alle Sachen in der Hand, verschwand er schon mit Hilfe seines Schulleiters.

Dumbledore setze sich nun lächelnd in den Stuhl und ließ nun Severus Snape zu sich kommen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wie bitte?"kreischte Blaise los, stolperte und saß nun auf seinem Hintern, was Draco dazu veranlasste, laut auf zu lachen.

„Ja! Harry ist wieder auf der Insel!"

„Und woher weißt du das?"fragte Blaise neugierig und rutschte auf seinem Hintern näher.

„Snape hat mich abgefangen. Er war kurz vorher bei Dumbledore und so wie es scheint, hat Harry ihn aufgesucht."

„Oh mein Gott! Snape weiß es?"quiekte Blaise nun und stellte sich so die Hölle vor.

„Nein, warte ab, es kommt noch besser! Er meinte, er sei froh dass ich lieben könnte. Hättest du dir das von Snape erwartet? Aber klarerweise ist er nicht begeistert dass es Harry ist. Aber das ist mir egal"meinte Draco auf einmal selbstsicher, wobei Blaise ihn etwas missmutig ansah.

„Ach, echt?"

„Ja!"

„Gut so!"grinste Blaise.

„Na gut! Wegen dir komme ich zu spät zu „Zaubertränke"! Aber egal! Für die Liebe tu ich alles. Na gut, was brauchst du so? Was soll ich einpacken?"

„Tja" überlegte Draco nun und legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Also meine Nagelfeile auf jeden Fall"Blaise rollte mit den Augen und kippte nun um sodass er jetzt ausgestreckt am Boden lag.

„Mann Draco!"rief er aus und lachte sich krumm.

„Ja ja, also mein Haargel, Zahnbürste, Pasta, frische Wäsche, Hosen, Bürste, Besen, Gleitgel...ähm..."

„Wie bitte?"Blaise setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, wobei Draco nun rot anlief.

„Tja, eigentlich geht es auch ohne, aber ich will ihm nicht weh tun, falls wir uns leidenschaftlich versöhnen"meinte Draco verträumt und grinste behindert vor sich hin.

„Also jetzt schaust du gerade echt belämmert drein. Tja, Harry hat dich wohl verzaubert"meinte er mit einem verschmilzten Lächeln und packte alles ein was Draco nun verlangte. Gemeinsam hetzten sie durchs Zimmer, bis alles eingepackt war und die Tasche zum zerbersten gespannt war.

„Also Draco, du hast jetzt gesamt Hogwarts in der Tasche. Glaubst du, du kommst damit einen Tag aus?"meinte er ironisch und starrte die arme Tasche an.

„Gute Frage! Für einen Tag sollte es reichen"grinste Draco.

„Na gut, mein Freund! Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und viel Glück! Und sollte was schief gehen, melde dich einfach!"

„Ha ha, sehr witzig, wie denn? Per Rauchzeichen?"

„Na über den Alten! Der hat ja eine Kugel! Ruf uns einfach und Dumbledore wird......"

„Was werde ich?"Wurden die beiden von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der nun lächelnd im Zimmer stand.

Ob der Alte das mit der Gleitcreme gehört hatte? Fragte sich Draco und wurde abermals rot.

„Nun, Mister Blaise, Mister Malfoy....ah! ich sehe, sie haben gepackt? Wo solls denn hin gehen?"fragte Dumbledore die beiden amüsiert, wobei Draco sich wünschte, einige Meter unter dem Boden zu sinken. Am besten mittels Falltüre.

„Also ich wollte eigentlich zu ihnen Professor, denn ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und ich liebe Harry und ich bin so blöd und ich.....mache mich hier gerade zum Vollidioten"beendete er seine Ansprache, wobei Blaise ihm zuflüsterte „Du machst dich nicht zum Vollidioten, du bist einer"Draco stieß den lachenden Blaise in die Rippen und grummelte vor sich hin. Dumbledore lächelte wissend und nickte.

„Tja, Harry wollte eigentlich noch seine Ruhe haben und wegen der Zeitverschiebung ist er nun schon über 2 Stunden dort. Mal sehen was er sagt, wenn du nachkommst, Draco! Ich befreie dich hiermit vom Unterricht! Blaise, bist du so nett und schreibst derweil in Dracos Abwesenheit seine Hausaufgaben mit?"fragte er nun, wobei Blaise die Nase rümpfte, doch als er die Hundeaugen und die Schnute von Draco sah, konnte er nicht anders und willigte grummelnd ein.

„Ach, Mister Zabini, ich habe hier etwas"meinte Dumbledore, der die Hände hinter seinem Rücken bis dahin verschränkt hatte, holte nun eine Kugel hervor.

„Ich denke, sie wollen in Verbindung bleiben! Wenn etwas passiert, meldet euch sofort! Ich habe auch eine Kugel bei mir, wir können auch eine Dreierverbindung aufbauen wenn ihr wollt. Doch ansonsten könnt ihr privat miteinander sprechen. Draco Malfoy, du hast eine Woche Zeit um mit Harry zurück zu kommen! Sobald ihr alles geregelt habt, rufst du mich über diese Kugel an und ich hole euch ab. Einverstanden?"

Draco lächelte Dumbledore das erste Mal ehrlich an. Dieser alte Knacker war doch nicht so ätzend, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Dumbledore hob seinen Stab an, wobei Draco den Besen und seine Tasche festhielt und schon war er verschwunden.

Dumbledore lächelte Blaise warm an, wobei dieser sagte: „Na hoffentlich schaffen es die beiden"

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Mister Zabini, da bin ich mir sicher"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini lächelte selig vor sich hin, als er die Türe zum Kerker knarrend öffnete und alle ihn anstarrte, wobei Snape seine Rede unterbrach und Blaise zornig anblickte.

„Oh, welch eine Ehre, Mister Zabini! Haben sie sich doch entschlossen, meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen?"

Die gesamte Klasse verfiel in Schweigen, wobei Blaise lächelnd zu ihm schritt und ihm ein Pergament entgegenhielt.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, dass soll ich ihnen von unserem Schulleiter geben" Mit diesen Worten überreichte er dem verdutzten Snape das Schreiben, welches er aufriss und eiligst überflog.

„Womit habe ich das verdient"stöhnte er nun und sah Blaise an, der noch immer vor dem Pult stand.

„Nun gut, wie ich lese sind Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy auf einer Mission! Sehr interessant! Dann muss ich es wohl oder übel hinnehmen. Danke Mister Zabini, sie können sich setzen!"Snape rieb sich die Stirn und ahnte böses. Die beiden würden zusammen kommen. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut, aber gegen die Liebe war man bekanntlich machtlos.

Blaise drehte sich um und blickte in die strahlenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. Mit einem Zwinkern zeigte er ihnen, dass der Plan funktioniert hatte und Draco endlich aufgewacht sei. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ein Jauchzen zu unterdrücken, wobei Snape sie böse ansah. Neville grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, Dean und Seamus zwinkerten sich verschwörerisch zu und Goyle lächelte Blaise an. Als dieser an Ron vorbei schritt, trafen sich ihre Blicke – sie verstanden sich wortlos.

Einige Minuten später hatte Blaise Zabini Platz genommen, konnte hinter sich folgendes hören:

„Weißt du was Grabbe? Ich wäre jetzt gerne mit dir auf einer einsamen Insel"flüsterte Goyle und Grabbe fing an zu husten. Blaise drehte sich kurz um und sah, wie dieser sich nun erholte, rot wurde und Goyle anlächelte. Pansy schien unglaublich sauer, doch sie sagte kein einziges Wort. Blaise würde seinen Freunden später erzählen, was alles passiert war. Vielleicht konnten sie ja „helfen"um auch wieder auf die Insel zu gelangen? Blaise würde schon etwas einfallen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fand sich im Wohnzimmer der alten Hütte wieder und seufzte, als er das Bärenfell erblickte. Wehmütig schleppte er seine Sachen ins Zimmer und zog sich um. Er vermisste Draco schrecklich, doch wollte und konnte er ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen. Ob er ihn vermissen würde? Draco würde es sicherlich nicht einmal auffallen, dass er weg war.

Harry schnappte sich seinen Besen und stapfte in die Sonne hinaus. Er hätte sich nie gedacht, dass er sich hier einmal wohl fühlen würde und falls er wieder zurück wollte, müsste er nur den Weisen besuchen und Dumbledore „anrufen". Schnell stieg er auf seinen Besen auf, hörte das anrollen der Wellen und lächelte vor sich hin.

Er drehte sich in der Luft Richtung Dschungel und sauste in Windeseile davon. Schnell stieg er höher, konnte die gesamte Schönheit der Insel mit einem Blick erkennen, sowie auch den Wasserfall, der aus dieser Sichtweite seidig in den See eintrat. Es war wundervoll und seine Seele fing an zu heilen.

Als er weiter in die Höhe stieg, hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er presste sich auf den Besen, spürte den Wind, welcher an seinem Shirt und Hosen zerrte und gab Gas. Im Sturzflug sauste er hinab, zog den Besen einige Meter über den schmalen Weg – den er und Draco so oft gegangen waren, in die Höhe und flog nun parallel zum Weg, voran. Palmenblätter und Geäst von nahe stehenden Sträuchern, streiften sein Gesicht. Auf einmal hörte er ein lautes Kreischen über sich und als er den Kopf hob, konnte er jedoch nichts erkennen. Woher kannte er diese Laute?

Seine Neugierde war wohl stärker, schon stieg er wieder in die Lüfte, sah sich um. Doch weit und breit konnte er nichts erkennen. Einige Minuten später hörte er wieder dieses Kreischen, viel näher, wobei dieses nun zu einem Brüllen wurde. Lange Flügelschläge drangen an sein Ohr und Harry bekam Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken. Als er seinen Kopf leicht nach links drehte, sah er es! Der Drache war wieder da! Dieser flog aber seelenruhig neben ihm her, sah ihn jetzt an und zwinkerte ihm sogar zu!

Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er von seinem Besen rutschte, schreiend in die Tiefe stürzte. Gott sei Dank flog er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht besonders hoch, doch der Fall war trotzdem schlimm für Harry. Palmenblätter und Äste verschiedener Bäume peitschten ihm in den Rücken, zogen am ganzen Körper Striemen, verlangsamten aber seinen Fall.

Harry schloss seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass es zu Ende war. Und so war es auch, doch landete er hart aufkommend in einem Moosfeld. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er schließlich am Rücken auf und keuchte unter den Schmerzen, die sein Körper ausstrahlte – bog seinen Rücken zischend durch und atmete schwer.

Schemenhaft sah er links von sich den Flugsaurier, der nun neben ihm sanft landete, seinen Kopf schief legte und schnaufte. Harry rappelte sich hoch und obwohl er Schmerzen hatte, stolperte er rückwärts, fliehend weiter. Seinen Besen konnte er nicht finden, sah sich suchend und panisch danach um. Doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Der Flugsaurier beobachtete Harry, drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, wo dieser suchend hinsah – und blickte nun wieder zu Harry.

Unter seinem Schritt knackste ein Ast, die Erde fing an zu beben, Risse im Boden bahnten sich einen Weg zwischen Harrys Beine. Entsetzt betrachtete er den Ausdruck des Drachens, der sich irgendwie nicht auskannte und sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob. Hatte er ihn mitleidig angesehen? Derselbe Flugdrache der sie damals angegriffen hatte? Unmöglich! Die Erde bebte weiter, es wurde schlimmer und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, ruderte mit den Armen wild umher, versuchte sich fest zu halten.

Der Boden unter ihm wurde lockerer, Risse wurden zu Löchern und Harry schrie panisch auf. Hinter ihm prangte nun ein riesiges Loch und Harry rutschte ab. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als er fiel und eine Art Tunnel hinunterrutschte, wobei einige glitschige Wurzeln von Bäumen hervortraten und Harry versuchte, sich daran fest zu halten.

Doch die Rutsche unter ihm bestand aus nasser, glitschiger Erde und Harry hatte keine Chance. Er rutschte immer weiter, wurde schneller, schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass er bald „landen"würde. Schon berührten seine Füße einen matschigen Untergrund, wobei Harry über eine der vielen Wurzeln und den Schwung den er drauf hatte - stolperte und bäuchlings hinfiel. Er übersah einen kleinen, dennoch vorhandenen Stein, auf dem er mit dem Kopf aufschlug und bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Harry bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Blut aus einer kleinen Wunde floss und im nassen Boden langsam versickerte. Die Bewusstlosigkeit hielt ihn weiterhin umfangen. Lautes, wehleidiges Gekreische ertönte von weiter oben, da der Dache, nachdem sich das Beben beruhigt hatte, wieder gelandet war und in das Loch hinabblickte.

Er erkannte einen hilflosen, bewusstlosen, verdreht daliegenden Jungen, der anscheinend verletzt war. Sein Aufschrei erschütterte den Dschungel und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit eines alten Weisen, der diesen Schrei sofort erkannte.

Es war jemand in Gefahr! Der Weise stürzte aus der Hütte, konzentrierte sich und nahm telepatische Verbindung zum Drachen auf. Durch dessen Augen sah er Harry, der noch immer bewusstlos einige Meter tief in einer Schlucht lag und sich nicht rührte. Der Weise rief den Drachen nun zu sich, der sich anscheinend große Sorgen um Harry machte. Er breitete seine mächtigen Flügel aus, schwebte anmutig in die Luft und zischte nun davon um auf schnellsten Weg zum Weise zu gelangen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stieß die Türe zur Hütte auf und ließ freudig seine Sachen fallen. Nanu? Wieso war es hier so ruhig? War Harry spazieren gegangen? Er konnte sich vorstellen dass dieser zu dem Weisen gegangen war um ihn zu besuchen.

Schnell lief er die Treppen hinauf, wobei die Tasche über jede Stufe polterte, öffnete seine Türe und schleuderte die arme Tasche ins Zimmer. Schnell zog er sich um, steckte alles ein was er nun brauchte, schnappte sich den Besen und betrat Harrys Zimmer.

Langsam schritt er zu der offenen Tasche und durchsuchte sie. Er hielt nun den Pyjama von Harry hoch, roch daran und schmiegte sich hinein. Harryduft. Draco lächelte. Doch nun wollte er ihn suchen gehen. Schnell beeilte er sich hinaus zu kommen, schwang sich auf den Besen und flog in den Dschungel hinein. Noch ahnte er nicht, dass Harry ihn jetzt dringender brauchte, als er angenommen hatte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo, cut! Werde nun einige Tage brauchen um das nächste Chap zu schreiben. Doch ich habe noch eine Frage an euch!

WIE SOLLEN WIR DEN DRACHEN BENENNEN? Er wird noch eine große Rolle spielen! Also her mit den Vorschlägen! Lässt euch gute Namen einfallen! Danke!


	11. Kapitel 11

Ich bin wieder daaaaaa!!!!

Hallo Leutchen!!! –breitgrins-

Schön euch wieder zu sehen, oder eher – ihr lest den Schmarn, denn ich da gerade verzapft. Hehe. Aber egal! Hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich leider ab jetzt wieder im Stress bin. Mal sehen wie schnell ich updaten kann. –grins-

Ich danke euch allen für die kreativen Einfälle was den Namen des Drachens angeht! Ich habe sehr viel gelacht und mich köstlich darüber amüsiert! Waren auch geniale Einfälle dabei! Auch danke für die zahlreichen Mails betreffend diesem Thema!!! Ich habe mich für einen Namen entschieden! Danke nochmals! War sehr lieb von euch, mir so zu helfen! Einige Vorschläge habe ich auch in einem Archiv gelagert, da mit viele Namen generell gefallen!

Ich war unglaublich begeistert dass ich SSSSOOOOOO viele Reviews bekommen habe! Ich glaubs ja nicht!!!!!!! Mehr als ich jemals auf ein Kapitel bekommen habe!!! –vorfreudeumflieg-

Ich werde dann gleich mal darauf antworten! Ist ja klar! Nicht wundern, wird jetzt ein Stück einnehmen und dahinter kommt gleich mal das neue Chap!!! Ich danke euch sehr!! Bin so was von happy darüber...

Und nun zu euren herzigen Kommis!:

DarkLuzie: zu chap neun: Süße! –grins- Draco hat es endlich kapiert, davon kannst ausgehen. Strike! Ich würde mir eher Gedanken machen, was Harry jetzt vor hat oder wie er sich benimmt! Schön dass dir die Szene mit dem Whirlpool gefallen hat! –grins- Dickes Knutsch an dich!! Zu chap 10: naja, Grabbe und Goyle sind noch kein Paar, aber sie werden langsam eines. Grins. Dazu kommt dass Snape es akzeptiert, aber etwas in ihm sich noch immer gegen Harry wehrt. Wieso denn? –grins- Ja, wieso hast denn schon wieder die Kamera vergessen? Dann hätten wir Blaise süßen Arsch endlich mal in Großaufnahme gehabt, aber nein....zzz.. Nein, der Alte braucht was anderes um so drauf zu sein. Bin noch nicht dahinter gekommen was, aber irgendwas muss es sein! Hehe. Was mit Harry passiert...hm...musst du weiter unten gucken. Ich hab dich auch sehr viel lieb mein Schatz! Bis dann!!

Jannik: Ja, ich bin ja immer so gemein! Aber das erhöht die Spannung, oder? –zwinker- Aber wenn du weiter liest, bekommst deine Antwort! Hoffe, sie gefällt dir! Hihi.

Deedochan: Süße, ich bin noch immer nicht dazu gekommen dass ich bei Animexx reingucke. Tut mir ur leid! Bin noch mehr im Stress als jetzt schon. Verzeih mir! Die Erde ist auseinander gegangen weil dies eine Vulkaninsel ist und der Drache wollte Harry schon retten, nur wenn der Depp nach rückwärts geht und dann meint, er muss abrutschen, kann ein übergroßer Drache auch nichts in Loch krabbeln. Deshalb. Ja, Draco hat es endlich geschafft und sich selber eingestanden. Aber er hat noch viel vor sich! Wirst schon sehen was ich noch auf Lager habe. Der hat es bei mir nicht so leicht, obwohl ich die Figur Draco über alles liebe! Klar gibt es ein Happy End, aber jetzt muss Draco ein wenig leiden..hihi Dickes Bussi!!!

t-m-r: Hättest auch gerne solche Bonbons? Dann wärst immer gut drauf und könntest dich dumm lachen und wenn die im Büro schauen, schenk ihnen einfach eines –teuflischgrins- Super! Karl-heinz-Peter...hehe. Wie schon oben gesagt, danke für die genialen Vorschläge! Habe mich weg gelacht. Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap auch!!

Severina35: hihi! Gell? Überraschungsei! Tja, ich lasse mir noch was viel Besseres einfallen! Mal sehen was du davon hältst! Aber es wird noch spannend werden, und romantisch dazu. Aber das wird noch dauern!! Hihi Habe mir gedacht, dass du das mit dem Fragezeichen warst, war mir aber nicht sicher und bevor ich mich da lächerlich mache...-pfeif- bis dann!!

Ivine: tja ich muss sagen, ich habe eine automatische Rechtschreibprüfung eingestellt die auf neuer Rechtschreibung basiert. Mir kommen dadurch auch einige Wörter sehr komisch vor, aber bitte. Was Grammatik angeht muss ich sagen, da stimme ich mit dem Programm nicht überein und so werde ich dann selber die Wörter, die ich für richtig halte, stehen lassen. Tja, Fehler macht außerdem ein jeder. Danke für den Namensvorschlag!

Kaefer: süß! Ich habe mich dämlich gelacht über deine Vorschläge! Die waren genial. Es gab auch niemanden hier der keinen Namen vorgeschlagen hätte. Das fand ich generell genial! Ja, mit Harry ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, wobei er ein kleines „Problem"haben wird. Aber das darfst dann selber lesen. Grins. Dickes Knutsch, danke sehr!

Vitani: Danke sehr! Knuddels! Freut mich voll! Keine Bange! Ich schreibe in der Zukunft sicherlich noch mehrere Storys mit diesen beiden hübschen. Vielleicht bist ja dann wieder live dabei? Würde mich freuen!!

GefallenerEngel: na bitte! Da hast deinen Voodoo Meister wieder! Nicht all zu viel knuddeln, gelle? Brauch denn noch. Brav, immer griffbereit halten den Baseballschläger..hihi. Mal sehen was du zu diesem Chap sagst!! Bis dann!

Tinkita: Also Drucilla hat mir schon sehr gut gefallen! Aber da musste ich dann immer an diese Tussi von Buffy denken und die war ja total durchgeknallt und ich mochte sie nicht. Ich habe bereits einen Namen für mein Mädchen, sie ist weiblich! Wusste vorhin selber nicht ob ich den Drachen weiblich oder männlich machen sollte. Aber trotzdem herzlichen Dank für deine Vorschläge! SUPER!

Slythy: Hmmm, die Vorschläge waren auch nicht schlecht – besonders Andromedos oder so. Aber ich habe mich bereits entschieden. Trotzdem vielen dank!! Sehr nett von dir!

Angelfall: Hallo Schatzimaus! Mein Herz! Wie geht's dir? Super! Zöpfe flechten? Armer Lucius, das muss für ihn schlimmer sein als eine Todesqual, oder? Fauchi war ur herzig! Vielleicht binde ich das ein, wer weiß...hm...in London? Hoffentlich hast was gefunden oder kannst dort auch ins Netz gehen! Schreib mir dann ein bisi wie es dort war! Beneide dich jetzt schon! Knuddels hab dich lieb! Danke sehr!

TiaAgano: ähm, echt? Tja, bin nie so richtig mit meiner Story zufrieden, aber ich freue mich dann immer wieder wenn es dann doch jemandem gefällt! Danke dir!! Wieso bekommst Komplexe? Musst du nicht! Wieso auch! Schreibst du ne Story? Wenn ja, welche? Hab ich schon rein geschaut? Wenn nicht, sag mir welche das ist und wo ich sie finde, dann gucke ich mir das an und beurteile deinen Stil. Bin mir sicher, ist genauso genial! Kann nicht anders sein –kopfschüttel- nein, nein. Aber trotzdem, DANKE VIELMALS!

Mr. Max vuitton: Drama kommt zwar nicht mein Lieber, aber es wird nicht so ganz leicht sein und ich glaube, das ist auch was nach deinem Geschmack. Oi! Häuptling hat gesprochen was? Tja, mal sehen ob du Recht hast oder nicht –grins- bis zum nächsten Mal, genieße dieses Chap!!!

Arwen: juhu!! Jaaaa, ich bin Romantikerin und bei mir gibt's immer Happy Ends. Doch muss ich euch Leser ein wenig quälen, sonst ist es ja nicht mehr spannend! Denn Draco muss jetzt al kämpfen, um seine Liebe. Aber mehr verrate ich nicht. Grins! Kann noch sehr lustig werden! Nicht traurig.. Also diese Satzstellung habe ich sogar mal in einem Buch gelesen, wenn du es wissen willst. Tja, einige finden es gut formuliert, andere finde es grammatisch falsch. Tut Leid! Tja, jetzt darfst weiter lesen, es sei dir gewährt! Hihi. Viel Spaß dabei!!!

Baerchen23: Na ich bin dann gespannt wie du dieses Chap findest! Hihi. Da wirst auch sehen wer zuerst dort war! Grins. Danke auch dir für die Vorschläge! Sehr lieb von dir! Wir lesen uns hoffe ich!!

Leah: uuuiii! Mich unter Tisch versteck...nein (dir gerade zuflüstern tu) Monitor nicht kaputt...hab da echt aufgehört...ähm...darf ich wieder hervorkommen? Dafür habe ich ein neues Chap für dich...ganzliebgrins!! Du willst das Draco leidet? –pfeifendindieluftschau- tja, dass kannst haben. Zwar wird er nicht wirklich leiden, aber er wird ganz dumm aus der Wäsche schauen! Hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich habe mir einfallen lassen...hehe! Soll ich dir was sagen! Dein review war einfach klasse! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, würde ich nicht mal wissen dass es verschiedene Drachen gibt! Glaube eher, meiner ist ein Erddrache! Danke für den Hinweis! Super genial! Auch die Namen sind einfach spitze!!!! Doch habe ich mich schon für einen Entschieden. Schade! Snief! Nid bös sein, dafür darfst weiter lesen!! Nochmals danke für das geniale Review!!! Wow, hast noch mehr Infos über Drachen? Knuddels an dich!!!!

Babsel: Tja, waschen – das kann eine Waschmaschine –doofgrins- hehe. Ähm, ist ein weiblicher Drachen und ich habe bereits einen Namen für sie. Grins. Hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir auch!! Bussis an dich!

Fallen: Hui! Na da hat eine aber gebettelt. Tut mir aber sehr leid Fallen. Dieser Name ist genial muss ich zugeben und würde passen, wenn ich mich nicht schon entschieden hätte. Nicht sauer sein! Darfst auch in meinem Hausi mit Lucius einziehen und Unterdiener haben. Na ist das ein Angebot? Hattest danach noch eine schöne Nacht mit Lucius? Oh Gott Grabbe und Goyle Slash? Uah! Mal sehen ob ich mir das antu, denke aber eher nicht –entsetztschau- Will lieber Harry und Draco haben..grins...aha! Bist du dir sicher dass es keine Kritik ist? Hörte sich doch so an! –bösegrins- Also ich liebe Draco Herzi, keine Bange, aber für so viel Sturheit muss er leiden! Und das wird er noch. Wirst sehen. Aber nicht auf böse Art, nein, er muss sich nur anstrengen und es wird sehr lieb werden. Wirst schon sehen –zwinker-

FaFa: Stimmt, mir tut der Harry auch leid, aber ihm ist nichts Schlimmes passiert! Ja, meine beiden oder eher, alle sind eher ooc. Geht nicht anders. Bei mir werden die auch so bleiben, schätze ich mal! Tja, mal sehen ob ich Grabbe und Goyle als Paar hervorhebe. Glaube aber schon. Lass dich überraschen! Viel Spaß mit dem neue Chap!!

Krieger des Wahnsinns: Hier kommt das nächste Chap für dich! Danke für den Vorschlag, den merke ich mir auf jeden Fall!!

Leseteufel: Na ja, ich sagst einfach und tus auch einfach. Grins! Tut mir leid Schatz, ich musste ein wenig Pause machen, weil ich noch an einem anderen Chap arbeite und das musste ich jetzt hineinstellen. Die haben auch schon gewartet! Sorry, aber so einfach mache ich es Draco absolut nicht! Der wird noch etwas schmoren müssen. Lass dich überraschen was Harry so auf Lager hat. Hehe Keine Bange, ich bin ja schon da! Und dein Happy End wirst ja auch noch bekommen! Keine Sorge. Da kommt schon noch was, wobei du große Augen machen wirst! Bis dann, ok? –anflausch-

Devilsnight: Tja, auf die leidenschaftliche Versöhnung musst du leider noch ein wenig warten. Denn so leicht mache ich es den beiden absolut nicht! Grins. Aber da wirst du noch was zu lachen haben. Hihi. Ich aber auch wenn ich es schreibe. Bis dann! Hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder!

Bibilein: Leider, der Drache in Shrek hatte keinen so weit ich weiß. Er ist immer nur „Drache"genannt worden und dass will ich meinem nicht zumuten. Aber der Gedanke war schon mal sehr gut! Danke

Kate: Gerne geschehen! Ich antworte immer gerne, wenn ich so viele Reviews bekomme wie von dir! –zwinker-Weißt du was? Klar kommt Draco auf die Insel und es ist schon sonderlich dass Dumbledore ihn so ziehen lässt. Aber das Schicksal – in diesem Falle ich – ähäh..hat es sich anders überlegt was Harry angeht. Draco wird noch sehr schwitzen müssen bevor er seinen Harry wieder bekommt. Immer wieder wenn man glaubt, jetzt haben sie es gepackt...tja...aber es wird nicht immer so sein. Zum Schluss bleiben sie auf immer zusammen, eh klar...kitsch..hehe. Ignis! Klingt auch voll herzig! Danke, behalte ich im Hinterkopf weil ich mir schon einen ausgesucht habe...tschuldigung. Aber trotzdem! War sehr lieb von dir! Aber von Amor war ich begeistert! Es gibt so viele schöne Namen! Doch Amor passt leider nicht so genau weil der Drache die beiden nicht zusammen bringt, aber ihnen hilft...ooppss..zu viel gesagt. Tja. Bis dann hoffe ich!!! Lesen wir uns wieder? Würde mich sehr darüber freuen!!!!

Jeanca: Gerne! Ich schreibe immer wieder gerne Kommis! Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat! Freut mich voll wenn die meine Geschichte bis dahin gefallen hat! Trifft halt nicht einen jeden Geschmack, aber das ist normal, meiner Meinung halt! Hihi. Elliot! Erinnert mich an den Film den ich früher als Kleinkind sooo oft gesehen habe..hihi. Na der war ja zahm.. Danke dir! Hat mich sehr gefreut dass du mir geschrieben hast!!! Hier kommt das nächste Chap für dich!!

Ashumaniel: Erste Frage an dich...wann geht's bei dir weiter? Hihi! Kanns ja kaum erwarten. Hihi. Schön dass dir bei Chap 8 der Lemon Teil so gefallen hat! Da habe ich mich bemüht, weil ich selber gerne einen genialen Lemon lese! Aber leider ist zur Zeit hier eher nicht viel los in der Richtung. Schade!! Trotzdem liebe ich deine Geschichte so sehr...(muss die ganze Zeit daran denken) Ja Schatzi! Ich warte und schreib gleich weiter wenn ich die anderen Rev. Von dir bekommen habe! Zu chap 9: jaaaa, na da bin ich froh dass ich dich davon abhalten konnte dass du mich würgst!! Uah!! Hehe. Aber es geht ja bei mir alles gut aus, das weißt du ja!! Würde mich nichts davon abhalten! Nie und nimmer...-zwinker-

Zu chap 10: ojee.....hehe, ich liebe Rollenspiele! Und schräge Typen! Schön dass es dir auch so gut gefällt! WOW! Deine Komplimente gehen ja runter wie Öl! Danke sehr! Mann ich bin hin und weg..hihi. Nein, ein wenig wird die Geschichte noch dauern, zwar nicht mehr all zu lange aber doch! Mal schauen was die Slytherins noch so auf den Kasten haben..hihi HAHA, Super! Milli Vanilli!! Hehe...aber Milli wäe süß....nur...habe schon einen Namen! Heul! Trotzdem danke vielmals für die Vorschläge!! Bekommst auch viele Knuddels-Knutschis von mir!!!!!!!!! Danke nochmals!!!

Luna-Girl: Finde ich auch schade dass die JKR so dermaßen bieder gestrickt ist! Schade irgendwie. Denn Draco und Harry passen so unglaublich gut zusammen, kann sich ja keiner vorstellen!!! Und dann will sie ihn mit dieser cho...uah!! Toll dass ich dich mit der Länge des Chaps beeindrucken konnte! Ich liebe es wenn die Chaps länger sind die man dann so schön lesen kann! Nicht nur 5 Zeilen und das wars dann wieder. Das kann ich irgendwie nicht ausstehen. Oder wenn die auf einmal aufhören zu schreiben, wobei die Geschichte genial ist. SEUFZ! Na geh! Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass du mich abholst und mich zurück bringst, wäre ich zu den Eskimos gegangen! Schade.. Mal sehen was aus Goyle noch so wird. Der ändert sich ja auch schön brav..hehe Tja, genau! Ich habe noch einige Überraschungen für dich bereit, gelle? Also keine Bange...hihi.. Ja!!! Warte!!! Ich pack schnell die Koffer. Hast den Sonnenschutz dabei? Bikini brauchen wir keinen, haben ja eh Draco und Harry die uns „zudecken"oder? GRINS!!! Was mit Harry passiert ist, wirst gleich unten lesen können. Grins. Aber ist nichts Ernsthaftes! Oh Mann! Was für einen Drachen habe ich denn jetzt? Einen Erd oder Seedrachen? –FRAGEZEICHEN- Keine Ahnung Schatz! Hab dich jedenfalls auch viel lieb!!! Bussis Knuddels!!

Angie: Na bitte! Hast es auch geschafft! War sagts denn! Tja, ich liebe Kitsch, sorry wenn es nicht dein Geschmack ist, aber es wird weiterhin davon triefen. Tja! Einiges ist bei mir auf jeden Fall realistischer, doch einiges kommt dazu, was einfach nicht realistisch sein kann. So bin ich eben! –grins- hehe. Flauschi! Danke! Werde ich mir auf jeden Fall merken!!! –zwinker-

Verrckte Hutmacherin: Ja, er lebt noch! Piecks ihn nicht so! –lach- Doch, doch! Er hat es mitbekommen, also keine Bange! Draco wird das auch jetzt nicht mehr zurück nehmen! Hm, wundervolle Name, blöd dass ich mich schon entschieden habe. Sorry. Schade! Trotzdem danke sehr!! Tja, lese einfach das nächste Chap und dann wirst erkennen was Sache ist! Ich freu mich schon auf dein Gesicht..hehe! Ganz viele Knuddels an dich!! Und danke vielmals!!!

Lily Radcliffe: hehe, na ich bin gespannt ob du es schaffst! Schreib mir dann, ich würde mich freuen! Danke sehr für dein Review!!! Zu chap 10: Ja, habs gesehen dass du es nochmals bist!! Schön find ich das!!! Juhu!! Was gibt's denn? –weiterlesenmuss-moment—aha!- Oh danke sehr!! Kann ich gebrauchen! Wundervoll! Damit bekomme ich die Tomatenflecken weg! Und was mach ich wenn die mit Eier schmeißen...snief...gibt's da auch was? Oder brauch ich da nur den Knopf umlegen? Weißt was? Wie ich da her gekommen bin, hab ich nicht mal gewusst was Slash ist oder Lemon oder so was!! Bin mir immer noch nicht sicher...denke aber du hast recht! Lemon sind die Sex-Szenen. Sollte so sein. Hihi. Juhu, ich bin nicht alleine damit...puh!! Super! Dagobert!! Hehe. Ich lach mich schief...Dagobert—bussibussi...hehe. Ganz viele Bussis an dich süße Chrisi. Darf ich dich so nennen? –liebanschau- So, unten jetzt das neue Chap!!! Viel Spaß mein Maus!

Vampiry: Schatzilein! Dich hab ich schon vermisst – snief.. WOW, kenne ich nur zu gut! Bei mir wissen wenige dass ich so eine FF schreibe. Die würden mich in die Klappsmühle stecken! Schlimm! Bleibt mein Geheimnis, hoffe ich zumindest! Aber wenigstens hast du sie lesen können! Freut mich voll! Ähm, Timbuktu ist meine zweite Heimatstadt. Hehe! Bin dort schon oft gewesen! Hihi. Nein, Harry kratzt nicht ab!! Oh Gott! Nie im Leben!! Ich liebe diesen Voodoo-heini auch total! Ist mir ans Herz gewachsen und der wird noch viel anstellen! Hehe! Snape Szene habe ich wegen dir geschrieben! Nur wegen dir!! Na? Bin ich nicht lieb! Weil du so süß bist, deshalb...-rotwerd- Danke sehr! Hatte eigentlich nicht die Idee dass ich Goyle und Grabbe zusammen bringe aber dann sind meine Finger über die Tastatur gewandert und da war es schon...arg! Tja, bin relativ klein, was glaubst du, wie viele mich blöd angemacht haben mit dem Spruch „Na du bist aber klein"Na toller Einfall! Und da habe ich gelernt schlagfertig zu sein, ja, stimmt! Merkt man, was? Ich kann mich verteidigen und dann schauen alle nur blöd hehe!! Nein, nein! Ich bin so was von stolz wegen der Kommis! Aber ich bleibe am Teppich. Bin meine schlimmste Kritikerin, weißt? Somit kann ich nicht abheben. Mache ich nicht! Ich liebe das schreiben und je mehr an Kommis ich bekomme umso mehr versuche ich es besser zu machen, das Chap zu verlängern!! Lindwurm!! Genial!! Ich lach mich krumm!! Hehe du wirst lachen! Aber an NORBERT habe ich schon gedacht wegen Hagrid! –michzerwuzelntu- YES SIR!!! –salutierentu- zu Befehl! Bin schon an den Tasten, und unten siehst du dann dein Chap..hihi.. dicke Knutschis an dich mein Schatz!!! Freu mich schon auf weiter Reviews von dir!!! Puh...meine Antwort ist aber lang wie ich sehe...-schock-

Phoenixfeder: Na bitte! Gleich mal 4 Kapitel! Das ist doch schon was, oder? Schön dass ich es für dich so abwechslungsreich gestalten konnte! Was den „Urlaub"anging. Dumbledore wollte eigentlich nur dass die Streithähne lernen zusammen zu arbeiten. Er wusste allerdings nicht dass er Liebeskummer hervorrufen würde! Somit hatte er Harry gestattet, einige Tage dort zu bleiben, sozusagen als Entschuldigung. Und da er genauso romantisch ist wie ich, darf Draco auch hin. Tja, ist halt in meiner Geschichte so. Tut mir leid, wenn dir das nicht so zusagt..snief. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Kapiteln es noch werden. Vielleicht drei? Ich weiß es echt nicht. Kann aber auch schnell vorbei sein, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich die Ideen einbringe. Entweder entfalten sich die Ideen so schnell – was ich eher glaube, dass sich mehrere Kapitel ausgehen. Ich lasse mich selber überraschen. Grins. Ok für dich? Klar, ich überlege weiterhin was ich als nächstes schreiben könnte. Mal sehen was mir noch einfällt! –grins- Na geh! Bist dann wieder weg! Schlimm. Aber ich hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir!

Snub-nose: Hey du! Schön dass du bei mir vorbei geschaut hast! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Danke! Danke! Was die Aktszenen angeht: aller Anfang ist schwer und auch ich habe einiges vermurkst, doch ich glaube, in dieser Geschichte habe ich es exakt getroffen und war selber erstaunt! Schön dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Tja, ich weiß, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht, ob ich es schaffe, die Charaktäre so zu lassen oder ob ich sie gut getroffen habe! Sie bleiben weiterhin so, doch muss ich sagen, ein wenig anders sind sie schon. Klar, ganz realistisch wird diese Geschichte nicht sein! Alleine wegen dem Drachen! Aber ein wenig Fantasie muss einfach hergezaubert werden –zwinker- Nein, keine Bange, ich habe noch ein Ass im Ärmel was Überraschungen angeht! So schnell lasse ich es nicht abflauen. Hihi. Danke vielmals! Ist super dass du mich so ernsthaft lobst! Hat mir sehr gut gefallen und ich will dir dafür danken!!! –knuddels-

So, meine Süßen! Ich danke euch herzlichst dass ihr mir so zahlreich geschrieben habt! War so was von genial!!! Danke vielmals!!! Ach übrigens, der Drache ist weiblich, wusste ich vorher selber noch nicht. Ooppsss. Aber ich habe mich da entschieden! Grins!!! Trotzdem NOCHMALS DANKE!!!

So und nun will ich euch nicht lange warten lassen!!! Hier kommt das nächste Chap und schreibt mir brav!!!

Hab euch lieb!!!

Eure für immer

Gugi!!

Kapitel 11

Draco hatte Herzklopfen und nasse Hände, fühlte sich vollkommen daneben, wie ein verliebter Teenager. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Wie würde Harry reagieren wenn er ihn sah? Würde er ihm um den Hals fallen und sich freuen? Wohl kaum. Eher erschlagen, war Dracos Vermutung. Aber Draco hatte fest vor, seinen Traummann zu küssen und zurück zu erobern wenn er ihn wieder sah, natürlich um Verzeihung flehend. Wenn es nicht schon zu spät dafür war. Er würde sich anstrengen, alles geben, alles was Harry von ihm verlangte.

Es würde schon gut ausgehen! Ganz sicher! Er war ein Malfoy! Niemand könnte einem Malfoy widerstehen! Draco grinste vor sich hin und sah sich weiterhin suchend nach Harry um, doch konnte er ihn nirgends entdecken. Als er beim See vorbei flog, überkamen ihn die ersten Erinnerungen und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Harrys Po hatte sich schon damals so verdammt gut angefühlt. Hatte er auch die Gleitcreme eingepackt? Überlegte er weiter und hatte schon einen Plan wie er Harry überzeugen konnte. Wenn Draco wüsste....

Der Weise stürmte ins Haus und hetzte umher. Alle Tränke die er finden konnte, packte er in eine selbst entworfene Umhang-Tasche, stolperte beim hinauseilen über die Stufen und segelte mit dem Kopf voraus in den Sand. Fluchend rappelte er sich wieder auf, wobei er in die erschrockenen Gesichter seiner Enkelkinder sah.

Entschuldigend kicherte er, wobei seine Kids erleichtert auflachten und sich einige ein Lachen verkneifen mussten. Murmelnd stapfte er weiter, rieb sich sein Kinn, dieser Auftritt war doch wundervoll peinlich gewesen! Zu dumm, wenn man nicht einmal fähig war, die Stufen normal hinunter zu gehen. Er wurde langsam alt. Aber jetzt brauchte Harry Hilfe! Als er in den Himmel sah, konnte er sein „schönes Mädchen"schon sehen. Er liebte diesen Drachen über alles. Sie war treu und sehr liebenswürdig.

Nie würde er vergessen wie er auf ihr gesessen hatte, um die Vulkaninsel von oben in einem Rundflug zu betrachten. Wie in „unendliche Geschichte"hatte er in den Himmel geschrieen und dabei seine letzten, drei Zähne der Welt präsentiert. Kurz darauf hatte er bemerkt, wie die Bäume unter ihm erzitterten, als würden sie sich angeekelt wegdrehen. Welch eine Frechheit!

Schon landete sein Liebling sanft vor ihm und schritt langsam näher. Ihre Flügel hatte sie wieder angelegt, wobei sie nun abwartete. Der Flugsaurier stieß Rauch aus der Nase aus und legte ungeduldig den Kopf schief.

„Ja ja, bin schon da! Hab alles mit! Slider, so nett sein, geh ein wenig in die Knie, sonst springt Hüftgelenk wieder aus"murmelte der Alte und pflasterte seinen alten, verschrumpelten, dürren Hintern auf den Rücken des wundervollen graubeschuppten Drachens. Slider war seine Himmelsgöttin, er konnte sich immer auf sie verlassen. Mit Gejaule hielt er sich fest, als der Drache sanft in die Luft stieg, einen Kreis flog und in die gewollte Richtung davon sauste.

Langsam begab sie sich nach einigen Minuten in den Gleitflug und sank von Minute zu Minute Richtung Boden. Schon waren sie angekommen, wobei Slider sich scharf einbremsen musste, um nicht an einen Baum zu krachen. Der Weise schüttelte kichernd den Kopf, da sein Drache die Landung noch immer nicht genau abschätzen konnte. Doch diesmal hatte sie es gerade noch geschafft.

Vor einigen Monaten krachte sie bei ihrem Landeversuch genau in den einzigen Baum, der am freien Felde in der Mitte stand - musste von ihm danach einige Tage gepflegt werden. Er hatte viel mit ihr geschimpft, wobei sie nur vor sich hin gebrummt hatte und beleidigt Rauch aus der Nase ausstieß.

Doch als er sie dann zu sehr beleidigte, stieß sie kurz Feuer aus, wobei sein Lendenschurz Feuer fing und er wie ein Wilder kreischend und wedelnd im Dorf umher gerannt war. Fast hatte er sich eingebildet, der dämliche Drache hätte zu glucksen angefangen, als er mit seinem Hintern im Sand umhergerobbt war und sie böse angestarrt hatte. Das gesamte Dorf hatte sich über ihn blöd gelacht und noch jetzt war es ihm peinlich wenn er daran dachte.

Schnell hatte er das Loch gefunden und lugte hinunter.

„HARRYY!!! Hörst du mich? Frühstück! ..... Nein? Warte, ich komme!"rief der Alte besorgt, als Harry sich noch immer nicht rührte, holte sich eine Liane, band diese um seine Hüften. Das andere Teil warf er um einen Ast und hielt das Ende dabei fest als es herum gewickelt hatte. So konnte er sich danach ohne Mühe Mittels Flaschenzug rauf ziehen. Der Drache schnaubte glücklich und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Hey! Slider! Hier bleiben! Dummes Ding!"rief er wütend aus und hob drohend seine Hand, doch wusste er, sie musste sich um ihre Familie kümmern. Vor langer Zeit hatte er sie verletzt neben einer Klippe vorgefunden und sie gesund gepflegt. Und etwas später hatte sie ihn zu ihrer Familie mitgenommen. Er war beeindruckt gewesen da es noch mehr von ihrer Sorte gab. Besonders, da diese Tiere ihn faszinierten und ihn auch akzeptierten.

Vorsichtig stieg er den rutschigen Boden hinab, rutschte aus, klatschte auf seinen Po auf und sauste auf diesen die Rutsche mit einem „hui" hinunter. Sein Hintern brannte ein wenig, da einige Äste aus dem Boden hervorgestanden waren. Es erinnerte ihn daran, sich wieder einmal mit seinem Freund zu treffen. Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, er hätte jetzt gegrinst.

Doch jetzt sorgte er sich um Harry. Vorsichtig kam er näher und drehte den Jungen behutsam um. An seiner Stirn zeigte sich eine ziemlich große Platzwunde, woraus noch immer Blut floss. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Harry schon bewusstlos war. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät.

Vorsichtig hob er Harrys Oberkörper an, bettete dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust und holte den ersten Trank hervor. Diesen goss er mit murmelnden Worten über dessen Wunde, wobei diese sich mit einem zischen und einer geringen Rauchentwicklung schloss. Nun kam der zweite Trank, bei dem der Alte grinsen musste. Er öffnete leicht Harrys Mund und floss ihm diesen ein.

„Schlucken Harry, mach schon"wies er den Jungen an, wobei dieser gehorchte, kurz wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und den halben Trank wieder ausspuckte.

„Uah, grauenhaft"stöhnte er leise und öffnete seine Augen.

„Häschen, schau, fliegenden grüne und rote Häschen"nuschelte er nun, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss. Der Weise kicherte vor sich hin. Hatte er doch etwas zu viel von diesem Trank erwischt, der nicht nur heilte, sondern eine angenehme Nebenwirkung hatte. Halluzinationen. Doch die Wirkung hielt leider Gottes nie lange an.

Draco wunderte sich nun immer mehr, da er Harry weiterhin nicht finden konnte. Als er seinen Blick jedoch einige Zeit später nach links wandern ließ, fielen ihn die riesigen Erdrisse auf, wobei er sich wundere, woher die kamen. Die waren doch letztens noch nicht da, oder? Fragte er sich erstaunt. Und dann, plötzlich, sah er Harrys Besen! Erschrocken hielt er an, sprang ab und lief zu diesem hin. Doch leider war dieser leicht beschädigt und Draco seufzte. Armer Harry! Sein Besen war wohl im Eimer! Aber vielleicht wusste der Weise Rat? Im schlimmsten Fall würde er Harry einen neuen kaufen!

Auf einmal hörte er fast neben sich ein leises Kichern. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und erkannte vor sich eine kleine Schlucht. Erschrocken darüber, diese nicht gleich bemerkt zu haben, riss er seine Augen auf und versuchte hinunterzuspähen. Zitternd kroch er weiter hin und lugte nun neugierig hinunter. Schwer konnte er etwas erkennen, da er vorher in die Sonne gesehen hatte.

„Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig und erschrak abermals. Tatsächlich! Harry lag dort unten, wobei der Weise gerade dabei war ihm zu helfen, oder zumindest etwas einzuflößen.

„Draco! Schön, du bist da! Harry deine Hilfe braucht! Ist verletzt! Nimm Seil und hilf mir!"wies der Alte von unten an und Draco gehorchte sofort. Sein Herz schien wie zugeschnürrt zu sein, klopfte schmerzhaft in der Brust. Was ist denn Harry nur passiert? Wenn er bloß schon früher da gewesen wäre! Er machte sich große Sorgen und zog abwesend das andere Ende des Seils zu sich. Im Flaschenzug war es wesentlich einfacher zwei Leute hoch zu ziehen!

Er keuchte und ätzte, da die beiden zusammen doch ein ungemein, schweres Gewicht hatten. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Der Weise hatte das Seil um sich und Harry gebunden, damit sie beide heil hinauf gezogen werden konnten.

Schon stürzte Draco zu Harry, fiel auf die Knie und umarmte ihn sanft und zitternd. Doch dieser war noch immer bewusstlos. Draco sah fragend zu dem Weisen, wobei dieser nur seufzte.

„Was ist passiert? Lebt er noch? Wie geht es ihm, verdammt! Sag schon was!"rief Draco aus und bemerkte, wie eine kleine Träne seine Wangen hinunterlief.

„Harry wieder ok! Erdbeben war und Boden somit auseinander gerissen hat. Dann Harry hineingestürzt und auf bösen Stein aufgeklatscht – mit Kopf voran, ja ja!"gestikulierte der Alte ernst und ruderte mit seinen Armen wild umher. Draco fragte sich wieder einmal, was der Alte zu sich genommen hatte, der war ja irre!

„Habe ihn Zaubertrank gegeben, Wunde jetzt an Stirn weg, hoffe nichts Ernstes. Er viel Blut verloren hat, weißt du?"meinte der Weise betroffen und sah zu wie Draco seinen Harry nun eng an sich zog, ihm immer wieder mit der Hand über seinen Kopf strich und ihm sagte, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie leid es ihm tat.

Der Weise seufzte zufrieden und freute sich dass Draco es endlich eingesehen hatte. Doch machte ihm Harry noch immer Sorgen. Ob er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte? Er musste dringend ins Dorf geschafft werden!

Draco, der seinen Zauberstab bereit hatte, zauberte eine schwebende Bahre herbei, die Harry ins Dorf transportierte. Danach holte er Harrys Besen, nahm auch seinen mit und marschierte neben dem Weisen her. Auf dem Weg ins Dorf erzählte Draco dem Alten, was alles in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, da dieser ihn dauernd mit Fragen löcherte und alles wissen wollte.

„Du denkst, Harry dir verzeiht?"fragte er kichernd.

„Natürlich!........na ja......vielleicht.....glaube eher nicht....nein"Draco wurde immer leiser und der Weise kicherte noch immer vor sich hin. Draco hatte langsam den Eindruck, der Alte musste ein Buschmann sein. So wie der sich kleidete, mit dem wenigen Stücken am Leib.

„Du Geduld haben musst! Dich beweisen musst! Um Liebe kämpfen musst! Dann sein Herz dir glauben wird und ihr beide Schmusepaar!"meinte er verträumt wobei Draco jetzt auflachte.

„Liebespaar, nicht Schmusepaar!"lachte er weiter und merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr ihm der Alte eigentlich gefehlt hatte. Obwohl er einen Dauersonnenstich haben müsste, konnte er ihn durchaus leiden. Nur das mit dem Trank verzieh er ihm noch nicht so ganz. Wobei es doch wieder seine Vorteile gehabt hatte. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf seinen Ring und betrachtete diesen liebevoll.

Der Alte folgte Dracos Blick und lächelte leicht, nickte.

„Magischer Ring Draco! Er sichtbar jetzt für alle – Liebe auf ewig. Gilt für beide"wissend nickte er weiter und Draco sah ihn sprachlos sekundenlang an.

„Wie bitte? Er bindet uns für immer?"

„Ja, nur wenn ihr beide euch Lieben! Wenn beide es wollen. Nicht nur Ring sich zeigt wenn ihr Liebe gesteht. Zeigt sich nur dann, wenn beide bereit für ewige Liebe für den anderen - und Liebe gestehen muss dazu!"Draco glaubte, verzweifeln zu müssen. Harrys Ring war früher als der von Draco, sichtbar gewesen, in der Zeit, wo er sich noch nicht die Liebe zu Harry eingestehen wollte. Das hatte ihm Blaise während ihres Streits in der Hütte gesagt.

Harry hatte also schon damals gewusst, dass er ihn immer lieben würde? Er fühlte sich elend, fühlte sich noch schlechter für das, was er Harry angetan hatte. Ob er ihn noch immer liebte? In Draco kam Ergeiz und Sturheit durch, nahmen von seinem Denken Besitz. So leicht würde er es Harry nicht machen, ihn abzuweisen. Wenn ein Malfoy etwas haben wollte, dann bekam er es auch!

Ganz gleich wie lange es dauern würde, er würde nicht aufgeben! Außerdem war es ihm egal, wenn sein Vater es herausfinden würde. Draco musste grinsen. Was wäre, wenn dieser es erfahren würde und auf die Insel wollte um seinen Sohn zu finden? Dann würde Draco den Drachen rufen, da er wusste, der Weise hätte mit ihm Kontakt. Und dann würde er zusehen, wie der Drache seinen Vater jagte. Welch ein Bild und welch lustige Vorstellung!

Der Weise beobachtete stillschweigend Draco von der Seite. Fast konnte er sich denken, was der Junge sich ausmalte. Er kannte Draco schon so gut, dass er sich sicher sein konnte, dieser würde nie aufgeben. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, würde er auch mit diesem durch die Wand laufen wenn es sein müsste.

„Sag mal, hat der Drachen eigentlich einen Namen?"fragte Draco in das Schweigen hinein.

„Ja, Slider die Himmelsgöttin. Ich sie so nennen, weil sie so wundervoll gleiten und fliegen kann. Wie Feder auf Luftlinie. Weißt du? Ist ein Mädchen und Mutter!"meinte der Weise kichernd, wobei Draco diesen nun mit offenem Mund anstarrte und ein Palmenblatt ins Gesicht geschnalzt bekam. Fluchend kämpfte er kurz damit und holte den Alten bald wieder ein.

„Wie bitte? M-Mutter? D-Das heißt, es gibt noch mehr von diesen Viechern?"fragte er entsetzt, wobei der Alte schnaubte und ein wenig beleidigt war.

„Slider sehr lieb ist, sanft. Nur manchmal wenn sie sauer, sie einen angrillt!"grinste er wieder und Draco verzog verdutzt sein Gesicht.

„Ach! Das weißt du also? Hat sie dich schon gegrillt?"fragte er hinterlistig und der Alte maulte.

„Ja, zu viel geschimpft mit ihr, weil sie zu blöd zum landen war. Slider sauer auf mich, meinen Hintern in Brand gesetzt. Alles wieder gut verheilt!"lachte der Alte auf einmal wieder, zeigte seine drei Zähne und Draco schüttelte schaudernd den Kopf. So war das also! Slider hieß sie und sie war „harmlos!"Na klar! Genauso wie Dinosaurier und andere Urwesen. Harmlos!

„Wie kommst du da drauf, dass sie harmlos ist? Sie wollte uns auch grillen! Aber eigentlich müsste ich dann mit dir schimpfen, denn DU hast sie ja auf uns angesetzt!"zischte Draco weiter, wobei der Alte etwas peinlich berührt vor sich auf den Gehweg starrte, als sie weiter gingen.

„Na ja, ein bisschen Spaß ich haben wollte. Sie gut geschauspielert. Aber euch nicht wehtun! Habe ich euch aber damals schon gesagt!"meinte er versöhnlich und zog eine Schnute.

„Slider mag Harry! Hat ihn gefunden. Wollte mit ihm um die Wette fliegen. Harry sich erschreckt hat und dann gestürzt in Tiefe. Dann Erdbeben und dann Erde ihn verschluckt. Und dann, er Bekanntschaft gemacht hat mit Teufelsstein."Erklärte er Draco, wobei dieser nun den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen! Wenn der Drache neben mir auf einmal auftauschen würde, wäre ich auch vom Besen gefallen! Harry muss ja einen enormen Schreck bekommen haben!"rief Draco aus und griff sich auf die Stirn. Also war der Drache schuld daran!

„Dieses Vieh ist daran schuld dass Harry jetzt bewusstlos ist! Was ist wenn er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat! Ich...."

„Du dich beruhigen, blonder Junge! Slider wollte nur spielen, mag doch Harry. Hatte nicht vor ihn zu verletzen. Wollte ihm danach helfen, doch als Erdbeben kam, sie sich selber hat erschreckt und dann, als sie wieder kam, Harry bewusstlos. Deshalb sie hat Warnschrei abgegeben und mich davon informiert. So ich habe durch ihre Augen gesehen, Harry da unten liegt. Und dann sie zu mir gekommen, wir beide hier her und dann bist du da gewesen!"kicherte der Alte wieder und Draco verstand. Slider wollte also nichts böses, doch konnte er einem Drachen trotzdem nicht trauen!

Bald kamen sie am Dorf an und schon liefen ihm die ersten Kinder entgegen. Der kleine Junge, der ihn damals angesprochen hatte, wobei Draco nichts verstanden hatte – kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Schon plapperte er wieder munter und freudig los, wobei Draco aus einem einzigen Fragezeichen bestand und meinte: „Ja ja, du mich auch Kleiner"

„Jimbo dich mag"meinte der Weise belustigt.

„JUMBO?" lachte Draco nun.

„Nein JIMBO!"wiederholte der Weise und wurde langsam sauer. Er persönlich hatte diesen wundervollen Namen ausgesucht!

„JIMBO! Geiler Name!"lachte Draco weiter und streichelte dem Kleinen belustigt über den Kopf. Die schwebende Bahre bewegte sich Richtung Hütte und hielt davor an. Draco und der Weise hoben den Jungen sanft an und legten ihn in der Hütte auf das Bett. Draco bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Speisen gebracht wurden, damit er etwas zu essen hatte. Besorgt saß er nun am Bett und wartete, bis dieser aufwachte.

Doch dann hörte er eindeutige Kehrgeräusche. Der Besen! Schnell sprintete er hinaus und schrie leise auf. „Lass dass verdammt!" Der Alte sah ihn verwundert an, er wusste nicht, wieso Blondi sich so aufregte! Obwohl der Besen leicht beschädigt war, konnte man noch gut mit ihm kehren. Wobei ihm aufgefallen war, dass die Borsten sehr steif und zusammen geklebt waren. Staunend sah er dem nun wimmernden blonden Jungen zu, wie dieser Harrys Besen aus seinen Händen entriss und ihn sanft streichelte.

„Du Depp! Dieser Besen ist ein Flugbesen, kein Kehrbesen! Ich zeige es dir!"schüttelte Draco fassungslos den Kopf und bestieg seinen eigenen. Schon sauste er in die Lüfte und vollzog dort einige Kunststücke. Staunend und klatschend stand der Weise da und bekam ganz glasige Augen. Noch ein neues Spielzeug! Ob er darauf mal reiten dürfte?

Als Draco abstieg, bemerkte er dessen leuchtenden Blick, der Alte hatte sich anscheinend gerade in den Besen verliebt.

„Pass auf Weiser! Wenn du es schaffst, den Besen von Harry zu reparieren, dann darfst du auch mal drauf fliegen, in Ordnung?"machte er einen Deal und der Alte nickte begeistert. Schon schrie er den anderen was zu, wobei diese nun mit den Anweisungen für sämtliches Material davon wuselten.

Doch jetzt wollte er nach Harry sehen und beschritt mit Draco gemeinsam die Hütte.

Noch immer hatte sich der Zustand von Harry nicht gebessert und Draco bewachte ihn wie einen Schatz. Währenddessen untersuchte der Weise mit einigen Hilfsmitteln den Jungen und stellte fest, dass dieser nicht ernsthaft verletzt war. Sie mussten warten, bis Harry wieder aufwachte.

Als seine Mädchen eintrafen, begrüßten sie Draco freundlich und brachten dem Weisen die angeforderten Sachen, die helfen sollten, Harrys Besen wieder in Schwung zu bringen. Draco hingegen, sah Shari giftig an. Er konnte ihr noch immer nicht verzeihen, sich an Harry rangemacht zu haben. Doch diese lächelte nur freundlich und kümmerte sich um ihre eigenen Dinge.

Während Draco an Harrys Bett saß und leise mit ihm sprach, ihm seine Gedanken mitteilte, werkte der Weise draußen herum, stürmte in die Hütte und präsentierte den Besen von Harry.

„So besser?"fragte dieser mit leuchtenden Augen, wobei Draco mit rollenden Augen den Kopf schüttelte, als er um die Bruchstelle ein Band sah, welches den Besen zusammen halten sollte.

„Nein, so geht das nicht!"nuschelte Draco, wobei der Alte beleidigt abrauschte und es wieder versuchte. Einige Stunden vergingen, bis Harry nun langsam zu stöhnen anfing und dabei aufwachte. Seine Augen flatterten, er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Langsam hob er seine Lieder, sah sich im Raum um. Neben ihm saß Draco und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände gelegt. So wie es schien, schlief er.

Harry fragte sich, was Malfoy hier tat und wunderte sich, wo er hier war. In diesem Moment kam der Alte hineingestürmt, sein Lächeln erlosch. Freudig trat er zu Harry und fragte ihm wie es ihm ging.

„W-Wer sind sie?"meinte Harry leicht panisch und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Der Alte sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich bin es – Weiser Mann und Ältester von Dorf! Du dich kannst nicht an mich erinnern? Nachdenken du musst!"meinte er nun etwas besorgt und Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Blitze zuckten durch seinen Kopf und nun sah er Bilderfetzen vor sich. Von einer Insel, von dem See, von dem Dorf und vom Weisen. Langsam fing er zu lächeln an und nickte.

„Ja, langsam fällt es mir wieder ein! Wir waren hier und...."Harry stutzte und versuchte sich weiter zu erinnern.

„Du mit blonden Jungen da"nickte der Alte weiter und versuchte Harrys Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Doch Harry konnte nur schwer die Erinnerungen abrufen. Er fragte sich, wieso Malfoy hier war. Dann fiel es ihm ein! Dumbledore hatte sie auf diese Insel verfrachtet, damit die beiden Feinde lernten, mit einander auszukommen. Doch was danach geschah, wusste Harry nicht mehr. Dies teilte er auch dem Alten mit, wobei dem sein Lächeln aus dem Gesicht fiel.

„Du nicht mehr wissen dass du und Draco verheiratet?"fragte er nun sanft, wobei Harry nun leise aufschrie. Draco wurde davon munter und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Doch als er Harry sah, strahlte sein Gesicht. Er warf sich Harry in die Arme, drückte ihn sanft an sich, nahm dessen verdutztes Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn sanft und zart auf die Lippen.

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und schob Draco sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg. Zu geschockt war er über den Kuss, als dass er anders hätte handeln können.

„Malfoy, was soll denn das bitte? Und wieso zum Henker sind wir verheiratet? Was machen wir noch hier? Was ist passiert?"Harry bekam immer mehr Panik und Draco stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„A-Aber Harry, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"keuchte er nun und zitterte leicht.

„An was sollte ich mich erinnern, Malfoy! Und seit wann nennst du mich Harry!"zischte dieser nun und ekelte sich leicht. Oder war es nur Angst?

„Harry, wir nennen uns beim Vornamen seit dem wir....seid dem wir....weißt du es nicht mehr?"fragte er leise und hilflos und Harry hatte langsam Mitleid mit ihm.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich weiß nichts mehr"verstört sah er an sich runter und versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern.

„Harry, du bei uns einige Tage warst, mit Draco zusammen in Hütte bei Strand gewohnt hast! Ihr beide ein Paar seid oder ward, weiß nicht so genau. Und dann du wieder zur Schule. Dort du hast gestritten mit Draco. Du wieder hier her gekommen bist und dann du Unfall gehabt hast!"fasste der Weise kurz alles zusammen, wobei Harry der Mund offen stehen blieb.

„WIE BITTE? ICH UND MALFOY? EIN PAAR? VERHEIRATET!!!! SPINNT IHR!!!??? Nie im Leben!"schrie er nun, stieß Draco beiseite und stürmte aus der Hütte. Schwindel erfasste ihn, sodass er sich kurz am Türrahmen festhalten musste. Draco wollte schon zu ihm, doch der Weise hielt ihn zurück. Schon schüttelte Harry den Kopf und lief die Stufen hinab. Er musste nachdenken.

„Harry" meinte Draco traurig, seine Unterlippe zitterte. Harry hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren! Womit hatte er das verdient! Wieso konnte er sich an fast alles erinnern, nur nicht an die Schönen Dinge die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten? Seufzend setzte er sich nun auf das Bett und saß dort wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Du nicht traurig sein musst! Er es wissen, nur verdrängen er tut! Du Geduld haben musst, ihn helfen musst. Ihn darauf ansprechen musst. Immer wieder, hörst du? Nie aufgeben darfst, doch du ihm die Wahrheit sagen musst. Bald. So er sich erinnern kann."Draco sah in die traurigen Augen des Weisen und nickte. Das würde hart werden. Am Besten wäre, Blaise und Dumbledore davon zu unterrichten.

Harry sah sich im Dorf um und erkannte fast alle wieder. Es war komisch! Wieso konnte er sich daran erinnern, aber nicht an eine angebliche Heirat mit Malfoy? Wieso hatte er ihn geheiratet? Als er nachdenklich Richtung Wald ging, sah er auf seine Hand, erkannte den Ring wieder. Kurz zuckten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge und Harry atmete tief durch.

Also hatte der Weise die Wahrheit gesagt. Aber wie kam es zustande? Dass er und Malfoy gestritten hatten, war ja wohl wirklich kein Grund hier nochmals auf diese Insel zu kommen! Was war passiert? Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wieder in Hogwarts gewesen zu sein!

Und irgendwie bekam er Angst, was Malfoy betraf! Wieso hatte ihn dieser geküsst? Und wie er ihn angesehen hatte! Und dann diese weichen, warmen Lippen. Hätte er Malfoy nie zugetraut. Diesem arroganten, eingebildeten Schnösel von Slytherin!

Aber seine himmlischen Lippen! Harry seufzte und griff sich leicht verträumt mit seinen Fingern an die bereits kribbelnden Lippen. Ja, er hatte es doch nicht eklig gefunden, sondern war eher davon überrascht gewesen, dass er es zugelassen hatte. Ihm dies sogar gefallen hatte! War er schwul? Aber MALFOY? Niemals! Was hatte er mit Malfoy....oh Gott! Harrys Augen wurden groß.

„Bitte, bitte, lass das ein schlechter Scherz sein! Malfoy und ich ein Paar? Haben wir mehr miteinander gemacht als uns nur geküsst?" fragte er sich selber und merkte nicht, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn schlossen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, stand stocksteif da und spürte den heißen Atem von Draco an seinem Hals.

„Ja Harry, wir haben ein wenig mehr gemacht, als uns nur geküsst" flüsterte Draco an dessen Hals und Harry bekam rote Wangen.

„Niemals" flüsterte Harry beschämt und wünschte sich vom Erdboden verschluckt zu werden. Seine Knie wurden weich.

„Doch mein Schatz, haben wir"gurrte Malfoy und küsste zart wie eine Feder Harrys Hals. Dieser hielt erschrocken die Luft an und drehte seinen Oberkörper leicht weg. Draco ließ ihn aber nicht los und lachte leise auf.

„Nein, Malfoy! Du lügst! Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?"zischte er nun und starrte noch immer in den Dschungel hinein. Draco brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen.

„Hm, vielleicht, weil ich dich seit dieser Zeit hier auf der Insel IN und AUSWENDIG kenne?"grinste er noch immer an Harrys Hals, drückte sich näher an ihn ran und ließ langsam seinen Mund an Harrys Hals abermals entlang gleiten, setzte seine Zunge ein, schmatzte leise und saugte sich genüsslich daran gest. Harry stöhnte leise auf, er hasste sich dafür dass ihm dies so gefiel. Doch dann riss er sich los und Draco lächelte leise vor sich hin. Dieses Spiel gefiel ihm immer mehr.

„Hör mit dem Quatsch auf Malfoy! Ich bin nicht schwul und eher würde ich eine Schlange küssen als dich!"zischte er Draco an und griff auf die Stelle, wo vorhin noch Malfoys warme Lippen gelegen hatten. Harry dachte, seine Haut würde dort verbrennen. Draco sah ihn lungernd an, er wusste, dass dies Harry gefiel und so wie er sich jetzt verhielt, war dies eindeutig nicht zu übersehen.

„Tja, mein Schatz, dann verrate ich dir etwas, was nur ich und du wissen können"langsam schritt er näher.

„Außerdem hast du eine Schlange geküsst, du vergisst dass ich in Slytherin bin."Lächelte er charmant weiter und kam noch ein Stückchen näher, bis er knapp vor Harry stand. Dieser sah ihn erschrocken an und bekam leichte Panik.

„Also Harry, es gibt da ein süßes, sehr kleines Muttermal, welches an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle an dir verewigt ist. Etwas weiter unten, würde ich sagen. Und was du mit diesem Körperteil alles anstellen kannst, ist einfach wundervoll! Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen, bin süchtig nach dir"säuselte er und sah Harry unschuldig in die Augen.

Dieser lief innerhalb von Sekunden dunkelrot an und schnappte wie ein Fisch erschrocken nach Luft. Woher wusste Malfoy dass er an seiner bestimmten Stelle ein kleines Muttermal hatte? Dass wusste nicht einmal Ron, da er Harry noch nie im erigierten Zustand gesehen hatte. Denn nur so konnte man es sehen. Aber...

Harry stolperte nun geschockt rückwärts und plumpste auf seinen Po. Oh Gott war das peinlich! Malfoy musste IHN gesehen haben! Aber WIE, WO und vor allem WANN! Hatten sie...nein, so weit würde er es niemals dazu kommen lassen! Als könnte Draco seine Gedanken lesen, hockte er sich vor ihm hin und sah ihn gut gelaunt an.

„Wow, Harry, du hast keine Ahnung wie wundervoll du im Bett bist, oder? Zweimal haben wir miteinander geschlafen. Einmal habe ich dich am Bärenfell verführt und dann du mich in der großen Wanne. Jetzt sind wir beide keine „Jungmänner"mehr." Grinste Malfoy siegessicher, lehnte sich zum verdatterten Harry vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Nun stand er auf, drehte sich um und wanderte selenruhig zur Hütte.

„Malfoy du hast einen Knall!"schrie Harry ihm hinterher und hörte sein helles Lachen auf diese Bemerkung hin. Harry genierte sich unglaublich. Hatte er wirklich mit Malfoy geschlafen? War es schön gewesen? Unschlüssig saß er im Schatten an einem Baum gelehnt, wobei zu viele Fragen sich in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Was sollte er nur tun? Er musste es herausfinden!

Draco schritt in die Kühle der Hütte ein, wobei der Alte seine Nase noch immer an die Scheibe geklebt hatte und leise vor sich hin kicherte.

„Hey du alter Spanner!"knurrte Draco nun und der Weise zuckte ertappt zusammen.

„Mir fad war! Alles versucht habe wegen dämlichen Besen! Dann ich war fertig und euch beobachtet! Armer Harry!"grinste er vor sich hin.

„Harry dir nicht glauben, wie?"fragte er weiter und Draco schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Du ihm alles sagen musst! Ja nicht vergessen! Du ehrlich sein musst!"

„Aber dann ist er wieder sauer auf mich!"schmollte Draco nun.

„Kann sein, aber so er wird sich erinnern, dich zu lieben, dir dann verzeihen kann, verstehen du?"

Obwohl Draco Harry nichts sagen wollte, wusste er sehr genau, dass der Weise die Wahrheit sprach. Er musste Harry alles berichten, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Doch musste er jetzt einmal den anderen Bescheid geben.

Blaise hatte am Ende dieses Tages Hermine und Ron zu sich eingeladen. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wobei Goyle nun dazu kam und Grabbe sich leise räusperte.

„Macht es euch was aus, wenn ich auch....also...ansonsten verstehe ich es wenn..."

„Halt den Mund Grabbe und red nicht so einen Stuss! Stetz dich einfach dazu"lachte Blaise nun und Grabbe ließ sich erleichtert in die Couch fallen. Hermine und Ron quatschten ausgelassen und platzten vor Neugierde darüber, wie es den beiden wohl ging. Blaise unterhielt sich währenddessen mit Goyle, wobei dieser immer zu Grabbe hinguckte und Blaise zu kichern anfing.

„Seid ihr jetzt zusammen oder nicht"kam er auf den Punkt und beide wurden auf Kommando rot.

„W-Wovon sprichst du bitte?"stammelte Goyle und fing zu zittern an.

„Wäre es so schlimm mit mir zusammen zu sein"hörte er auf einmal ein Flüstern von Grabbe, wobei Goyles Kopf nun hochschoss und seinen Sitznachbar anstarrte. Auch Ron und Hermine sahen dabei zu und lächelten. Sie wollten nichts verpassen.

„Ähm, nein, wäre es nicht. Aber wir sind doch nur Freunde, oder?....Oder...s-sind wir...ähm...mehr?"

stotterte der arme Goyle und klammerte sich an der Lehne der Couch fest. Außer dem knistern der Holzscheite im Feuer konnte man keinen Laut hören, bis Grabbe seinen Kopf hob und Goyle anlächelte.

„Ich schätze, wir sind mehr als Freunde, oder hast du es nicht bemerkt? Nicht umsonst hast du diese Anspielungen gemacht! Und auf einmal tust du so als wäre nichts gewesen?"fragte Grabbe gekränkt und zog eine Schnute.

„A-Also ich dachte, ich wäre zu weit gegangen! Tut mir leid! Natürlich habe ich das ernst gemeint! Ich mag dich nämlich ....also ....anders halt"stotterte er nun, wobei Grabbes Augen zu leuchten anfingen.

„Ehrlich? Tja, da bin ich aber froh, denn mir geht es seit einiger Zeit auch so"meinte er verträumt, wobei sich beide nun glücklich anlächelten. Blaise klatschte los „Na bitte! Noch ein Pärchen! Hoch sollen sie leben!"lachte er los und zog Ron zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Grabbe räusperte sich kurz und stand nun auf. Leise verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und als Blaise dies bemerkte, stieß er Goyle an.

„Was ist! Er will sich alleine mit dir unterhalten verdammt!"Goyle bekam rote Wangen, seine Augen wurden groß. Schon schoss er in die Höhe und eilte seinem neuen Freund hinterher. Hermine, Ron und Blaise lachten nun auf, als Blaise eine Idee hatte.

„Leute, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich bin zu neugierig! Ich will endlich wissen, ob dieser Sturkopf es geschafft hat oder nicht!"

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie! Hol endlich diese Kugel her!"meinte Ron erleichtert und Blaise lief los. Als er in den Schlafraum kam, sah er Goyle und Grabbe auf der Bettkante sitzen, wobei sich ihre Lippen gerade mal schüchtern berührten. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erstens Jungs, Vorhänge zu. Zweitens: Schweigezauber aussprechen. Dann könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt. Und drittens: ich bin schon weg!"damit drehte er sich um, schnappte sich die Kugel, murmelte noch ein „Entschuldigung"und rauschte davon. Die beiden frisch verliebten grinsten sich an und machten das, was Blaise ihnen geraten hatte. Doch außer einen schüchternen Kuss würde es für den Anfang nicht mehr geben.

Blaise hetzte die Stufen hinunter und ließ sich keuchend in die Couch fallen. Sanft kuschelte er sich zu Ron, der wiederum den Arm um Hermine gelegt hatte. Blaise hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, da Hermine nur eine gute Freundin war und Ron kein Interesse an ihr hatte. Außerdem hatte sie einen Freund, den sie über alles liebte.

„Hey Blaise, schau dir das an!"keuchte Ron auf einmal los, wobei er sich schnell aufsetzte und Hermine und Blaise mit den Köpfen hinter seinem Rücken zusammenstieß. „AUA!"maulten beide gleichzeitig und rieben sich ihr Haupt. Ron hatte inzwischen die Kugel an sich genommen, welche in seinen Händen pulsierte.

Plötzlich konnte er das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy sehen, wobei Hermine und Blaise sich zu Ron quetschten und auch hineinstarrten.

„Seid gegrüßt allerseits!"meinte Draco auf einmal sehr vornehm und Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?"fragte er gleich drauf los und sah zu wie Draco eine Schnute zog.

„Hey! Ich war nett! Reicht das nicht?"grummelte er vor sich hin, wobei Ron nun grinste und Hermine sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Blaise nahm Ron die Kugel ab und grinste Draco an.

„Na Alter? Wie sind die Ferien! Wie geht es Harry?"fragte er gleich und musste sich zusammenreißen ihn nicht geradezu zu bombardieren.

„Ja, das Wetter ist wundervoll hier! Der Alte ist wie immer voll daneben! Es ist sehr heiß hier und..."

„Was ist mit Harry los, sag schon!"mischte sich Ron ein und Draco seufzte.

„Na gut, ist ja schon gut! Ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich mit Flüchen verfolgen, aber ich sage nur eines: ich war es nicht!"

„Was? Sag schon Malfoy!"zischte Hermine nun und sah Draco wütend an.

„Also, ich bin hier her gekommen um nach Harry zu suchen, so weit wisst ihr ja sicherlich alle Bescheid, oder?"Draco konnte drei Gesichter nicken sehen.

„Dann habe ich meinen Besen geschnappt und bin ihn suchen gegangen, aber ich habe ihn nirgends finden können. Das komische dabei war, dass der Boden auf einmal Risse gehabt hat! Hier war ein Erdbeben Leute!"rief Draco nun im Eifer des Gefechts aus. Alle drei riefen erschrocken auf, wobei Hermine sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„UND? Ist Harry was passiert! Sag schon verdammt!"brüllte Ron nun und Blaise versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, indem er mit seiner Hand dessen Rücken streichelte. Draco sah etwas schuldig drein, doch ging er auf das Gesagte von Ron nicht ein und erzählte weiter.

„Also, ich habe etwas später Harrys Besen gefunden, aber er war nicht zu sehen. Der Besen ist beschädigt und...."

„OH MEIN GOTT!"rief Hermine aus und Ron drückte ihre Hand.

„Würdet ihr mich bitte ausreden lassen?"giftete Draco weiter, bis alle sich wieder gespannt auf die Kugel konzentrierten.

„Nun ja, dann hörte ich ein Gekicher, ihr beiden wisst ja, wer das ist! Der Alte, wer sonst! Anscheinend, laut seiner Aussage, hat Harry einen Rundflug gestartet, der Drache...."

„WIE BITTE? DER Drache?"unterbrach ihn Ron, wobei Draco nun wütend wurde.

„WERDE ICH NOCH MAL UNTERBROCHEN, REDE ICH NUR NOCH MIT DUMBLEDORE, KLAR?" Alle drei schwiegen betroffen und warteten ab.

„Schon besser so! Also – Wo war ich? Ach ja, der Drache wollte anscheinend nur mit Harry um die Wette fliegen und der hat sich erschreckt. Dabei ist er vom Besen gefallen, aber Gott sei Dank weich gelandet. Aber dann wollte ihm der Drachen helfen und da hat dann das Erdbeben angefangen.

Dann entstanden die Risse und Harry, der dem Drachen nicht traute – übrigens würde ich das auch nicht tun – stolperte rückwärts in das Loch. Dann ist er in einem Schacht runter gerutscht, gestolpert und mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein gefallen. Er hatte eine Wunde! Der Alte hat ihn gefunden und verarztet. Dann habe ich die beiden rauf gezogen und wir sind dann gemeinsam zur Hütte!

Der Alte wollte Harrys Besen zum kehren verwenden! Ist dass zu fassen? Einen Flugbesen!"kreischte Draco nun, wobei der Weise gerade ins Zimmer kam und Draco einen nagelneuen Besen hinhielt. Dieser wunderte sich, doch der Weise wollte nicht verraten, wie er es angestellt hatte, Harrys Besen zu reparieren.

Draco drehte sich wieder um und starrte in die Kugel.

„Also! Harry ist wieder aufgewacht, er war bewusstlos. Aber jetzt kommts...." Draco schwieg wobei alle im Chor „WAS!?"riefen.

„Harry hat Gedächtnisschwund!"rief Draco aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Blaise, Ron und Hermine erschraken zusehends.

„Und? Kann er sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?"fragte Hermine leise, wobei Draco sie durch die Kugel ernst ansah.

„Na ja, er kann sich eigentlich an alles erinnern, nur an die Zeit hier nicht. Und schon gar nicht dass wir zusammen waren! Er kann sich nicht an mich erinnern!"keifte Draco nun und war eingeschnappt. Blaise und die anderen lachten los und hielten sich die Bäuche.

„WAS IST DA SO WITZIG DRAN!"maulte Draco noch mehr und zog eine Schnute

„Na dann ist ja alles geregelt! Kommt heim und alles ist so wie früher!" grinste Blaise nun und hoffte, Draco würde widersprechen.

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage! Der Weise meinte, er verdrängt es und ich muss Harry aber die Wahrheit sagen. Und dann muss ich ihm alles zeigen und hoffen, dass er sich erinnert. Und dann muss ich ihn umwerben! Das hatte ich ja schon hinter mir! Wieso immer ich!" jammerte Draco weiter und Blaise schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Selber schuld Draco! Wärst du nicht so stur gewesen, würde sich Harry erinnern und ihr wärt glücklich miteinander. Aber nein! Du musstest ja...."

„JA JA! Schon gut!! Ich hatte ja sowieso nicht vor aufzugeben. Wisst ihr, es macht schon ein wenig Spaß! Ich kann Harry so gut verunsichern! Er wir ständig rot, besonders, weil er mir nicht glauben wollte dass wir...ähm..egal. Jedenfalls habe ich ihm erzählt dass ich ein Teil an seinem Körper kenne, wo er ein Muttermal hat und dass können nur wenige sehen. Wobei ich der erste und einzige sein werde! KLAR!"meinte Draco bestimmt und nickte dazu.

„Wo denn?"fragte Ron interessiert, da er gar nichts kapierte. Hermine und Blaise stießen ihn in die Rippen und Ron jaulte auf. „HEY!"

„Oh Mann, Weasley! WO könnte dass denn sein? Aber das kann dir sowieso egal sein! Das geht nur mich was an, verstanden?"Draco hörte hinter sich ein leises Gekicher, sogar der Weise hatte es verstanden. Als sie Draco umdrehte, sah dieser gerade zur Decke und pfiff leise vor sich hin. Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen und drehte sich wieder zur Kugel.

„Ich freue mich schon drauf Harry alles WIEDER beizubringen. Das kann heiter werden! Mal sehen ob ich es schaffe, dass sich Harry wieder in mich verliebt! Außerdem! Habt ihr gewusst, dass der Ring nicht nur sichtbar wird wenn man jemandem anderen die Liebe zu seinem Partner gesteht? Sondern auch wenn man bereit ist sein Leben mit diesem Menschen zu verbringen?"fragte Draco lächelnd und sah in drei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Nein, dass wussten wir noch nicht!"antwortete Blaise sofort und pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Na jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du es nicht sausen lassen willst! Weil du weißt, dass Harry dich eigentlich bis an dein Lebensende liebe will. Und du willst diese Liebe wieder haben, hab ich Recht?" meinte sein bester Freund und Draco nickte eifrig.

„Bin gespannt ob ich es schaffe"meinte er selbstsicher und lächelte charmant.

„Oh Mann! Draco! Ich kenne dich! Wenn du dir was in den Schädel gesetzt hast, dann bekommst du es auch!"lachte Blaise nun und Draco nickte abermals.

„Ok Leute! Sagt Dumbledore Bescheid und ich melde mich wieder! Wenn nicht, ruft einfach an und der Weise wird mir dann Bescheid geben. Der fliegt dann mit dem Drachen zu uns und...."

„Wie bitte? Der FLIEGT auf dem Drachen?"fragte Ron ungläubig und glaubte, Draco habe zu viel Sonne abbekommen.

„Ja Weasley! So ist es! SIE heißt übrigens Slider, um dir den Namen zu verraten. Sie soll angeblich sehr zahm sein, man darf sie nur nicht zu viel ärgern! Laut dem Weise hinter mir, der seine Ohren auf lauschen gestellt hat – ist sie lieb und nett und mag Harry sehr gerne!"

„Na da bin ich aber froh!"meinte Ron erleichtert und auch Hermine seufzte aus.

„Sag mal, wo ist denn Harry nun?"fragte Hermine weiter.

„Tja, der sitzt unter einem Baum und fasst es nicht dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Er wollte es ja nicht glauben, aber nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe....egal. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn auch geküsst und er war total schockiert! Er muss es erst einmal verdauen. Mir gefällt dieses Spiel! Also dann, haltet die Ohren steif, wir sehen uns!" lachte Draco und schon war er verschwunden.

„ABER!" rief Blaise aus und schmollte nun als die Kugel verstummte und der Glanz erlosch.

„Der hat seinen Spaß und kreist wie eine Schlange die Maus ein und ich darf für ihn die Hausaufgaben machen! Das ist ungerecht!" giftete Blaise weiter und Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

„Na wem sagst du das! Ich darf das ja auch für Harry machen! Aber er hat sowieso schon zu viel gelitten. Bin gespannt ob Draco es schafft. Na dass kann ja was werden!"meinte sie nur müde und lehnte sich zurück in die Couch. Blaise und Ron seufzten genauso, standen auf und zogen Hermine mit sich.

Schnell schritten sie zu Dumbledore um ihn die Neuigkeit zu überbringen. Dafür wollten sie die Kugel nicht gebrauchen. Denn im Gemeinschaftsraum konnten sie jederzeit überrascht werden. Nicht ein jeder sollte diesem Gespräch folgen können. Als der Schulleiter alles gehört hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nicht zu fassen! Aber, mir war klar, Harry würde solche Ereignisse verdrängen! Ich gebe den beiden noch zwei Tage! Sollten sie sich bis dahin nicht bei euch gemeldet haben, bitte gebt mir Bescheid! Dann werde ich ihnen einen kurzen Besuch abstatten!"

Mit diesen Worten gingen die drei Schüler wieder und versuchten einen Plan auszuhecken, wie sie auf die Insel kommen konnten. Dieser würde schneller in Erfüllung gehen, als sie bisher dachten und ahnten.....


	12. Kapitel 12

Hallo meine Süßen!!!

Ich bin wieder da!! Zwar ein bisschen daneben aber es geht. Außer dass ich hundemüde bin, Kopfweh habe, verspannt bin, meine Ohren zu sind und Schnupfen sowie Husten anfängt. Irgendwie klingt das nach Verkühlung. Habe es schon vorige Woche gemerkt, doch gehofft, ich bekomme es noch hin. Deshalb hat das Chap auch so lange gedauert. Habe es gestern fertig bekommen. Also nicht wundern wenn es wieder dauert bis zum nächsten – brauche Zeit, dafür wird es gut. Hihi.

Meine Lieblinge! Ich habe weiter unten im Chap eine kleine Überraschung eingebaut, extra für euch. Also sofort eurer Gejammer zurücknehmen! –böseschau- hihi. Hoffe, ihr findet „eure Vorschläge"darin wieder? Mehr sage ich dazu nicht –zwinker- -unschuldigpfeif-

Wie immer hab ich mich blöd gefreut über die vielen zahlreichen Reviews!!! Muss mal wieder drauf antworten. Aber bitte nicht bös sein, wenn's ein wenig „abseits"klingt. Kann mich kaum konzentrieren irgendwie. Trotzdem hoffe ich auch, dieses Chap ist gelungen und es gefällt euch!!!

Ach noch was: einige haben gefragt WER Hermines Freund ist. Ähm, lest nochmals das erste Chap durch, da wird etwas unten beschrieben dass Hermine einen neuen Freund aus dem Hause Ravenclaw hat, der erst kürzlich aus Durmstrang kam. Also? Aber in diesem Chap wird er auch wieder erwähnt –zwinker-

Ich hab euch alle sehr viel lieb! Ihr seid so was von kostbar, unvorstellbar! Mann, bin ich froh dass ich damals auf gestoßen bin! Und das nur durch einen blöden Zufall! Und jetzt lese ich die besten Geschichten und die herzigsten Reviews. Was gibt es schöneres auf dieser Welt. So: Geschwafel Ende...hih.

Und los geht's: -hust-

Angelfall: Gratuliere mein süßes Schätzchen, du bist die ERSTE! Hehe. Wie wars in London? Hast mir Tom geschickt? Nein? Dabei war ich ja soo brav! Hoffe, du erzählst mir ein wenig davon? Ja, ich bin, war und werde immer fies sein –handdrauf- hehe. Ein wenig muss ich es doch spannend machen, sonst wäre es doch schon zu Ende, oder? Ich würde auch gerne mal wissen, was der Alte zu sich nimmt! Aber er will es mir nicht verraten! Na ja, er hat die Macht Pflanzen anzubauen...hm...und kann sich alles mixen...ich wills ned wissen. Grins. Nein, der Drache in YU-GI-OH! Heißt Sliver der Himmelsdrache oder so. Bei mir ist es die Slider. Hihi. Süße! Ich freue mich dich wieder zu lesen! Bin nur ein wenig verkühlt und will eigentlich heim schlafen... Knutschis hab dich sehr lieb!!!

GefallenerEngel: Siehst, jetzt hast deinen Alten wieder. Bist happy? Schön! Klar! Ich hoffe doch dass es immer was zu kichern gibt! Schaffe ich zwar nicht immer, aber doch!! Bis dann!

Simone: WOW, danke sehr! Freut mich dass sie dir so gefallen hat! Nachschlag kannst dir gleich mal holen! Siehe unten. Hihi. Du forderst ein Happy End? Tja, das wirst auch bekommen. Ich liebe Happy Ends. Doch so glatt darf alles nicht gehen, weißt was ich mein? Ein wenig muss noch was passieren. Hihi. Gut, mal sehen, wie heißt die Versöhnungen werden, kommen aber erst –zwinker- na bis dann hoffe ich!!!

Jeanca: Klar, Draco kanns nicht lassen, aber Harry verkraftet das schon! Keine Angst! Hehe, diesen Film habe ich als Kind tausend Mal gesehen. Das war schon so süß Elliot, gell? Viel Spaß mit dem Chap!

Severina35: hehe, gell, ein Überraschungsei hat keine Chance gegen mich! Hihi. Nein, ich weiß nichts von einer Wiederholung –ganzunschuldigindieluftguck- hihi. Hermines Freund wurde im ersten Chap erwähnt. Aber auch in diesem. Bin gespannt wie dir dieses Chap gefällt! Knuddels!!

Baerchen23: hehe, mal sehen was Harry sich so gefallen lässt und lass dich überraschen wie sich Draco anstellt. Nur süß kann ich sagen! Ich habe mich in dieses Chap selbst verliebt. Mir gefällt es am Besten, doch ob es dir auch so gefällt kann ich nicht sagen. Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße!!!

Ashumaniel: Juhu Schätzchen! Siehst? Doch noch die Kurve bekommen, hehe. Weißt was? Ich freu mich schon wenn es bei dir weiter geht. Draco in Ohnmacht...zzz. Genial!! Bei dir sind die beiden viel realistischer als bei mir. Tja, macht ja nichts! Ich kanns nicht so gut wie du, aber halt anders. Hehe. Du, Du wirst von Draco begeistert sein! Ich liebe ihn in diesem Chap einfach. –seufz- Schau einfach mal, ob es dir auch so gut gefällt!! Chap ist schon da!!! Dir ganz viele Bussis schick!!!!!

Moin: Ähm, irgendwie verstehe ich dein Kommi nicht. Aber bitte. Hermines Freund wurde im ersten Chap erwähnt! Auch in diesem wieder. Tja, komische Geschichte, die meine, gell? –zwinker- Trotzdem viel Spaß beim neuen Chap!

Babsel: Süße! Geht's dir schon ein wenig besser? Können ja zusammen in den Krankenstand gehen. Ehrlich? Kann mich ja gar nicht dran erinnern dass ein Ausbildner bei Top Gun so geheißen hat! Ehrlich? Na ich bin gespannt! Wollte ich eigentlich nicht, aber der Name gefällt mir, grins! Hier kommt dein Chap mein Schatz! Bussis

Kaefer: -lach!- Harry impotent? Oh Gott! Dann könnte ich ja keine Lemon-Szene mehr schreiben! Bist du dir sicher dass kein Name gut genug war? Bevor du deine Meinung weiterhin vertrittst, schau ganz unten nach...-grins- Hoffe, du hast Spaß mit dem neuem Chap!!! Bis dann!!! –lach-

Fallen: Ähäm! Liebste Fallen, bevor du beleidigt bist, guck doch weiter runter. Hatte schon meinen Grund, andere Namen zu nehmen weil...hihi...guck ganz unten! Die Elfe hat sich übrigens beschwert weil Lucius sich ein Blatt vor seinem „Dings"gehalten hat! Frechheit! Eigentlich sollte er ja ganz nackt sein, oder? Zimmer 594 ist frei für euch! Die Party geht gleich los, Willst dich noch frisch machen? Tom hat sich Lucius geschnappt und plaudert ein wenig! Uah!! Nein! CG Slash, nein, ich deute zwar an, aber das wars schon. Sonst wird mir ja übel!! Hehe. Hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir!! Bis dann!! –zwinker-

t-m-r: Kenne ich! Da könnte man sich in den Hintern beißen wenn man den falschen Knopf erwischt! Hoffe doch dass es nicht wieder vorkommt! Warte! Ich klau mal von Dumbi so ein Bonbons...da! –überreichentu- Aber nicht zu viele auf einmal! Der alte „Kiffer"wie du ihn nennst, steht auf beide Geschlechter! Passt zu ihm, oder? Regnen? Puh, bei uns regnet es die ganze Zeit, ist saukalt und ich bin verkühlt. Genial! Super Sommer war das. Hoffe, du konntest dieses Chap noch lesen! Habe mich für dich beeilt....bevor du am Samstag weg bist!

DarkLuzie: Hallo mein Schatzimaus! Schön dass dir das mit dem Lendenschurz gefallen hat! Anscheinend den anderen nicht so sehr. Schade. Harry wird seinen Besen schon noch sehen! Hihi. Genau! Draco muss ihn erobern und hält sich brav zurück. Aber er ist so süß!! –schwärm- Nein die beiden Dicken will ich mir auch nicht vorstellen wenn es nach dem geht! Deshalb habe ich es angedeutet, aber nicht direkt geschrieben. Uah! Nein danke. Auch wenn die beiden Slytherins süß sind. Hermines Freund wird nochmals hier erklärt, wobei er kurz im ersten Chap vorkam –zwinker- Jab, mal sehen wann die auf die Insel kommen. Gegen Ende weißt schon, wieso und warum...aber es dauert trotzdem noch ein wenig. Habe noch viel vor. Bitte nicht die Kamera vergessen! Schnell! In Pose stellen!!! Hdgdl!!!! Knutschis

Mr. Max vuitton: Wie bitte? Ich hab mal was gut gemacht? Du bist doch nicht auch krank oder? –geschockttu- ach ja, -seufz- dachte schon ich hätte mich verlesen...genau: DRAMA. Aber so DRAMA wird es nicht mehr. Ätsch. Wie wäre es mit diesem Chap? Weiß aber nicht ob es dir zusagt...schluck...lies es trotzem. Hihi.

Serafina Pekkala: Puh! Das war meine ALLERERSTE Story überhaupt hier und mit Slash! Tja, ich weiß nicht, aller Anfang ist schwer würde ich mal sagen. –peinlichist- Denke, die beste ist diese hier. Mal sehen. Die anderen waren Probeanläufe sozusagen. Schön dass sie dir trotzdem gefallen haben!!! Hihi! Lesen wir uns wieder? Bussis zurück und viel Spaß!!

Leseteufel: cool!!! Noch Jemandem, wo diese Szene gefallen hat! Freut mich voll! Schön! Danke. Gell? Ich liebe diesen Voodoo Heini. Hatte anfangs ja vor ihn nicht so lange erscheinen zu lassen, doch dann formte sich diese Figur immer mehr und schon war er einfach ein Teil davon. Er ist ein Meisterwerk – einfach nur irre und kopfschüttelnd. Aber ohne ihn wäre es fad... Ich weiß nicht wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird. Vielleicht drei, vielleicht fünf? Je nachdem, wie viele Ideen mir noch quer schießen. Aber da kommen noch einige! –zwinker- Du wirst gleich lesen, was Draco so anstellt und was Harry davon hält..

Lily Radcliffe: Chrisi-Maus! Ja, hast richtig getippt! Hehe. Schlimm? Bin trotzdem noch immer die gleiche, hihi. Bin schon sehr gespannt wie dir dieses Chap gefällt! Schreibst mir dann wieder? Knuddels!!! BUSSIS

Kate: Schön!! Jab, stimmt, hab dich schon vermisst! Ja, Draco hat seinen Spaß, aber auch Harry sieht danach die Vorteile. Ähäm. Schön dass dir diese Idee so gefallen hat!! Danke sehr! Der Name gefällt mir auch sehr gut. Traurig musst nicht sein, schau doch einfach mal weiter unten –zwinker- Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wünsch ich dir.....

Deedochan: Juhu Süße! Brav, jetzt hat es wieder funktioniert, gell? Harry wird sich wieder erinnern, aber er braucht noch Zeit dafür und bestimmte Situationen dafür...hehe. Mal sehen wann die anderen auf die Insel kommen, aber wann ist noch nicht fix. Hermine ist mit einem Ravenclaw zusammen. Siehe Chap eins oder diese jetzt – zwinker- Ich weiß, haben mich alle gefragt..snief. hihi. Du willst ein neues Chap haben? Na dann bekommst du es!! Knutschis – der Alte will mir nicht verraten, welche Drogen der nimmt. Besser so, oder? Hdgdl Bussis an dich!

Leah: Kein Problem! Habe schon einige Infos betreffend Drachen bekommen. Aber lieb von dir – trotzdem! Slider ist so ähnlich wie Sliver, deshalb kommt er dir so bekannt vor...hehe. Draco bemüht sich schon, finde ich in diesem Chap. Hihi. Nein, immer wenn Draco glaubt am Ziel seiner Träume zu sein, ist er es dann doch nicht. Hihi. Braucht noch ein wenig bevor Lemon passiert..hihi. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!! Knuddels an dich!!!

Vampiry: Hallo mein Zuckerschätzchen! WAS für ein Review!!! Werde ich da noch heute fertig es zu beantworten? Überlegen muss.... Musst dem Rechner mit nem Baseballschläger drohen. GefallenerEngel borgt ihn dir sicherlich. Hihi. Na echt? Bin ich so witzig? Dachte, ich bin halt irre oder so..hehe. –zwinker- Jab! Du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht mit Snape und dass musste ich einfach machen...da fällt mir wieder das ein mit „Snape steht vor einem Dino mit den Worten aber aber..."hehe – da flieg ich um!! Ich glaube, so was werde ich einbauen!! Hehe. Schade gell? Aber vielleicht gibt's ja bald eine Geschichte, wo alle meine neuen Charaktäre, auch diese in meiner anderen FF – mitspielen? Dann wäre es eine Gaude, glaube mir...das wäre es....DarkLuzie grinst jetzt sicherlich. Hihi. Ähm, war meine eigenes Idee, als mir noch ne andere Idee kam die ich weiter unten umgesetzt hatte. Schön dass dir dieser Name gefällt!! –puh- Der Weise will fliegen lernen, aber er kanns nicht. Grins. Musst unbedingt lesen sag ich dir!! Kannst die den dürren Arsch am Besen vorstellen? Armer Besen... Tja, bin gespannt wie es dir gefällt, was Draco so aufführt und wie Harry sich verhält. Deswegen ist der zweite imaginäre Titel dafür „sie kriegen sich, sie kriegen sich nicht"Genau das macht es nämlich aus! Hihi. Hm, ob da nochmals die Fetzen fliegen werden, weiß nicht..mal sehen. Ja, die beiden Dicken sind niedlich, aber mehr lass ich die nicht machen, sonst bekomm ich nichts mehr zu essen runter...-geschocktbin- Glaub mir, Draco legt sich ins Zeug. Er ist so niedlich –grrrrr- hehe. WANN die Freunde auftauschen werden, kommt erst! Bis dahin musst du dich noch gedulden. Doch dann kommt noch was, mit dem alle nicht rechnen. Und dann.....-räusper-kann ich nichts mehr sagen! Sorry! Aber sonst ist die Spannung weg...hehe. WOW, was hast du denn für eine Phantasie!! –wegrenn—lach- hehe!!! Super! Der Voodooheini wird sicherlich Hermine anbraten, aber nicht ernsthaft, nachdem er.....nein, mehr darf ich nicht sagen....-pfeif- So mein Schatz, dickes geknuddel bis du umfliegst und viel Spaß mit diesem Chap!!!! Hihi. Hab dich lieb...ähäm...

TiaAgano: Danke! Werde ich gleich mal suchen gehen! Mal schauen ob ich was von dir finde!! Tja, ich würde so sagen, sie werden irgendwann mal wieder gebraucht. Aber bis dahin muss noch einige Zeit vergehen. Aber dann wirst du Ron und Blaise schon bald wieder auf der Insel sehen. Nur mehr darf ich nicht verraten, sonst ist die Spannung raus! Aber freu dich mal drauf!! –zwinker- Hoffe, ich lese dich bald wieder!!! Tschüssi!

SO! HAB ICH ALLE??? WENN NICHT --- WIE IMMER SCHREIEN !!!!! Nachkommende beantworte ich dann mit dem nächsten Chap!

NOCH WAS: TUT MIR LEID WENN RON UND BLAISE DIESES MAL ZU KURZ KOMMEN; ABER IM NÄCHSTEN CHAP LIEST MAN DANN WIEDER MEHR VON IHNEN!!! KNUTSCHIS HAB EUCH LIEB!!!!

EURE VERSCHNUPFTE GUGI !!!!!!

Kapitel 12

Harry saß noch immer wie versteinert unter dem schattigen Baum, wobei die Grillen unaufhörlich zirpten und die Sonne immer heißer vom Himmel schien und die Umgebung städtisch aufheizte. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und fragte sich abermals ob ihm wegen der allgemeinen Hitze hier auf der Insel heiß wurde, oder von dem Gedanken, wenn er an Draco dachte.

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dieser blonde Junge hatte sich verändert. Er schien fast unnatürlich nett zu sein, dass war Harry absolut nicht geheuer! Außerdem küsste ihn der Blonde immerzu, aber nicht hart und lieblos und danach lächelte er gehässig – nein, sanft und zärtlich. Und Harry musste sich wieder einmal eingestehen, dass er es genossen hatte. Doch war er noch immer durcheinander. Immer wieder schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Gedankenverloren sah er zwei Mistkäfern zu, die gerade eine Kugel vor sich her schoben, wobei nun ein kleiner Ast im Weg lag und Harry diesen hochhob, damit sie weiter rollen konnten.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry?"fragte eine ältere, zittrige Stimme und Harry blinzelte gegen die Sonne, hielt seine Hand abschirmend an die Stirn. Der Weise sah ihn offen und freundlich an, setzte sich neben ihm zum Baum und schmatzte mit seinen drei Zähnen vor sich hin.

„Du dich noch immer nicht erinnern kannst?"fragte er von der Seite her und betrachtete den schweigsamen Jungen der vergeblich nach Antworten suchte.

„Eigentlich schon, aber mir fehlt die Zeit als ich angeblich mit Draco zusammen war."

„Ich dir ein wenig erzählen davon?"fragte er wieder und kicherte ein wenig. Harry sah ihn abschätzend an und nickte zustimmend.

„Du hier her gekommen weil du und Blondi immer streiten. Ihr euch langsam vertragen habt, ineinander verliebt habt! Aber beide sehr stur! Dann du, es hast eingesehen, ich ein wenig nachgeholfen..."meinte er mit zuckender Schulter und drehte verlegen den Kopf weg.

„Wie meinst du das mit –nachgeholfen-?"fragte Harry in drohendem Ton, wobei der Alte ein wenig in sich zusammen sackte.

„Ich dich erinnern, ich dir damals schon gesagt, dann du wütend, mich beschimpft. Du nicht nochmals brauchen tun, ja?"Der Alte drohte mit dem Finger und zog eine Schnute. Harry sah in ein wenig belustigt an und wartete ab.

„Ihr zwei ineinander verliebt, Sturköpfe ihr wart! Danach, ich haben euch Traum geschickt. Erotischen Traum. Aber nicht entsprungen aus meiner Fantasie – aus eurer. Ihr diesen habt weiter entwickeln lassen. Ich nicht gesehen! Schwöre!"meinte der Alte und rückte ein wenig ab. Irgendwie glaubte er, Harry würde wieder wütend werden. Doch dieser sah ihn nur erstaunt und fassungslos an und räusperte sich dann schnell.

„Ähm, also wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, Draco und ich hatten beide zur selben Zeit diesen besagten Traum?"

„Na, war nur einer, aber sehr guter! Beide davon beeindruckt"

„Du meinst, er war erotisch...also...haben wir darin..ähm..."

„Ja"

„Und dann?"

„Ihr aufgewacht seit, beide wie BongaBonga-Mama geschrieen habt!"

„Bitte wer ist BONGA BONGA MAMA?"lachte Harry jetzt und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Mutter meiner Kinder. Sie mächtige Bongas hat"grinste der Alte und starrte zu ihr hinüber. Harry verstand sofort, denn ihre „Bongas"hielten der Erdanziehungskraft nicht stand und hingen beträchtlich Richtung Boden. Sie bemerkte den Blick des Alten und grinste breit. Der Alte räusperte sich und fuhr fort als Harry gerade zu sprechen ansetzen sollte.

„Beide ihr danach ein wenig wilder aufeinander, ihr euch das erste Mal so richtig geküsst habt – sehr heißer Traum. Doch dann ihr wolltet vergessen! Ich mir auf Kopf gehauen – so frustriert wegen euch beiden! Dann mir Idee gekommen! Beide hübsche Mädchen euch verführen sollen. Ihr zwei mit denen ins Zelt gegangen und...."

„Wow, wow, halt, mal langsam! WAS habe ich mit ihr gemacht?"Fragte Harry und hatte eigentlich keine Lust darauf zu erfahren was passiert war.

„Sie versucht hat dich zu verführen, doch du lieber wolltest zu Draco. Bei ihm dasselbe war. Doch beide ihr glaubt, habt mit Mädchen geschlafen. Dann, ich euch Alkohol gegeben, weil schön mit euch zusammensitzen war. Ein kleines Wahrheitsserum und noch was anderes – mein Geheimnis – dabei. Ihr beide Liebe gestanden, dann ich euch verheiratet, damit ihr endlich merkt – ihr gehört zusammen!"

Harry staunte nicht schlecht und während den Erzählungen tauchten zeitweise einige Bilder in seinem Kopf auf, die dazu passten. Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder.

„Was passierte danach?"fragte Harry und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Ich nicht zu viel sagen will, weil Draco es muss dir sagen. Damit du dich erinnerst!"

„Ach bitte! Sag schon!"maulte Harry nun und sah ihn bittend an.

„Ihr zwei endlich zueinander gefunden habt, nachdem Missverständnis weg. Danach du dir sicher, du ihn liebst. Aber Sturkopf Blondi nicht! Sein Ruf ihm war wichtiger. Er dir das Herz gebrochen. Dann, ihr zurück in Schule, er Dummheit gemacht, du weg wolltest. Jetzt wieder hier. Dann du wolltest fliegen, meine Slider dich hat erschreckt, du gestürzt, Kopf angehauen und jetzt nichts mehr wissen. War Kurzfassung!"kicherte der Weise und Harry verstand langsam. Doch wollten die Erinnerungen nicht so richtig zurückkehren.

Der Alte nickte ihm zu, stand auf und schlenderte zum Haus. An der Mauer lehnte Harrys Besen, den er nun an sich nahm und zu Harry brachte.

„Kaputt" maulte der Alte, wobei Harry große Augen bekam.

„MEIN BESEN!"Harry griff sich an die Stirn und zog danach seinen Zauberstab. Komisch, wo er diesen hin gesteckt hatte, dass wusste er noch genau! Gott sei Dank hatte er vor kurzem ein Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden, wie man kleinere Reparaturen mittels Zauber durchführen konnte. Leise murmelte Harry eine Formel, es wirkte, und der Besen war so gut wie Neu! Auch die Borsten hatten wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form. Der Alte nickte begeistert, jaulte auf und klatschte in die Hände.

„Ich fliegen darf?"fragte er vorsichtig, wobei Harry zwar seufzte, ihn jedoch gewähren ließ. Harry stand nun auf und erklärte dem Alten wie er sich anstellen sollte. Doch es war nicht all zu einfach. Der Alte versuchte mit dem Besen zwischen dem Schritt, Anlauf zu nehmen und hüpfte in die Höhe. Doch der Besen wollte nicht und Harry lachte vergnügt vor sich hin. Es sah auch zu komisch aus!

Vor sich hin schimpfend stapfte er nach einigen Minuten wieder zu Harry und meinte, er würde es aufgeben zu fliegen. Irgendwann einmal, aber sicherlich nicht jetzt. Aber er würde gerne Draco den Besen zeigen, aber dem nicht verraten, dass Harry ihn repariert hat. Harry nickte lächelnd, schon war er verschwunden. Der Alte hatte ihm noch erklärt, dass Draco mittels der Kugel gerade Kontakt mit Hogwarts aufnahm, um ihnen alles zu berichten.

Harry dachte weiterhin darüber nach, wieso er sich an seine Gefühle für Draco, wenn er angeblich welche gehabt hatte, nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Außerdem wollte er seinen Freunden und deren unangenehmen Fragen ausweichen. Es war schon in Ordnung dass Malfoy mit ihnen sprach. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken fertig gedacht, kamen Draco und der Weise mit dessen Besen in der Hand - Harry entgegen.

„Ich haben Vorschlag für euch! Ich euch Überraschung zeigen werde! Wandern tut gut! Lässt Gedanken freien Lauf und ihr reden könnt!"grinste der Alte nun, wobei Draco mit den Schultern zuckte und Harry über eine jede Abwechslung glücklich war.

„Und wohin solls gehen?"fragte Harry gleich, doch der Weise kicherte nur vor sich hin.

„Ich sagen, Überraschung, langer Fußmarsch! Hier in Tasche, ich was zu Essen und Trinken habe. Und ihr über Probleme reden könnt. Ich weit nach vorne gehen, damit ihr alleine! Aber aufpassen! Gefährlicher Weg dort hin! Ohne Besen! Sonst nächster Besen kaputt! Zauberstecken mitnehmen könnt. Auf geht's!" rief der Alte nun aus und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Einige Minuten später war der Alte fast aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden und Draco bemerkte dass sie ziemlich tief ins Innere der Insel vordrangen. Die Sonnenstrahlen kamen nur noch selten durch die schweren Äste und deren überdimensionalen Blätter - und somit kühlte es auch merklich ab. Harry fand es als eine willkommene Abwechslung und sah sich immer wieder neugierig um.

„Malfoy, erzähl schon endlich was passiert ist"fing Harry an, da er gemerkt hatte, dass dieser die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte.

„Ich will nicht"

„Wieso?"

„Dann bist du sauer auf mich und das will ich nicht."

„Ich war doch immer wütend oder sauer auf dich, wo liegt der Unterschied?"

„Darin dass ich dich jetzt liebe"

Harry blieb kurz stehen und starrte Malfoy mit offenem Mund an.

„Malfoy komm mal her"Dieser gehorchte, sah ihn aber skeptisch an. Harry legte eine Hand auf dessen Stirn und fühlte dass diese brenn heiß war.

„Malfoy, du hast eindeutig Fieber"redete er im Tonfall eines Arztes und nickte bedächtig. Doch Draco lächelte milde, zog Harrys Hand langsam weg und machte einen kleinen Schritt, sodass er fast Nase an Nase bei Harry stand. Dieser zuckte nicht zurück, sah Draco auch nicht erschrocken an.

„Ich liebe dich einfach Harry. Und glaub mir, es war sehr schwer, mir das endlich einzugestehen"Draco berührte mit seiner Nase die von Harry und stupste diese verliebt an. Dann lächelte er wieder milde und schritt voran. Harry hatte kurzzeitig etwas gespürt. So ein Kribbeln im Bauch, doch konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht so ganz einordnen.

Als Draco weiter ging, drehte er sich kurz um und meinte „Harry, beeil dich, der Alte ist bald angekommen und wir lungern noch immer hier herum. Also komm schon"mit einem Nicken wies er Harry an, dessen zu folgen. Harry sprintete los und hatte ihn bald eingeholt.

„Erzähl es mir trotzdem"

„Ich weiß, ich muss es tun, aber ich will dich nicht nochmals verlieren."

„Lass mich dass entscheiden"murmelte Harry nun und Draco sah ihn überrascht an, sagte aber nichts.

„Na gut, also mit der Zeit und der Hilfe vom Weisen, haben wir zueinander gefunden. Aber wir wollten es uns beide nicht eingestehen. Erstens: dass Feinde gegenseitig lieben können, zweitens: dass wir schwul sind und was voneinander wollen. Und drittens: mein Stolz. Ich wollte meinen Ruf als Frauenheld nicht aufgeben. Der Weise hat eingegriffen, hat uns zu seinem Dorf gelockt, uns betrunken gemacht und mir Ischisa und dir Shari vorgesetzt. Du warst eifersüchtig weil sie mich geküsst hatte und......"

Harry spürte wieder einen kleinen Stich in seiner Herzgegend und fragte sich was dies sollte. Doch hörte er weiterhin gespannt zu ohne Draco zu unterbrechen.

„....und dann hast du dich von Shari ins Zelt abführen lassen. Ich wollte sie würgen, dieses..egal. Jedenfalls war ich dann mit Ischisa auch im Zelt. Beide glaubten wir, dass der jeweilige andere mit dem Mädchen was hatte, doch du hast Shari massiert und ich habe Ischisa versprochen Gewand zu kaufen. Instinktiv haben wir beide nichts von den schönen Frauen, die sie doch sind, etwas wollen. Und bevor wir uns angefahren sind, hat der Alte uns wieder so ein Zeug eingeflößt und dann habe ich dich gesehen..."

Draco hielt kurz in seiner Rede inne, ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Und dann?"fragte Harry neugierig und bekam leichtes Herzklopfen, während der Alte pfeifend auf sie wartete, derweil mit einem Ast spielte.

„Ich habe dich angesehen und du warst nur wunderschön. Ich wollte nur noch dich sehen, dich halten, dich lieben, dich bei mir spüren. Und dir ging es genauso. Würde mich sehr interessieren, was in diesem Trank beinhaltet war! Wir haben uns vollkommen angetrunken und dann haben wir geheiratet. Uns geschworen uns auf ewig zu lieben. Jedenfalls hat jeder etwas gefaselt und das wars dann.

Ich glaube, wir haben uns sogar das erste Mal so richtig bewusst geküsst und es war wundervoll. Doch am nächsten Tag waren wir aufeinander wütend. Erstens weil diese Weiber noch immer in unseren Köpfen herumspukten und weil wir verheiratet waren." Grinste Draco nun und Harry lachte auf.

„Ja! So erkenne ich mich wieder!"lachte er weiter und ließ Draco weiter erzählen.

„Dann haben wir wieder einmal gestritten, wegen der Missverständnisse der Mädchen. Du bist dann weg und ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und ich dachte auch dass du mit Wiesel was anfangen würdest, weil du gemeint hast, du bist schwul und willst nichts von Mädchen und ich dürfte mich jetzt über dich lustig machen und...."

„Wie bitte? RON? Du dachtest doch wirklich dass ich ....."Harry fing schallend zu lachen an und Draco zog eine Schnute.

„Wenn du mich weiterhin so blöd auslachst, dann erzähle ich dir gar nichts mehr, mein lieber Ehemann!"brummte er nun und Harry wurde augenblicklich still. Das Wort Ehemann war schon etwas ungewöhnlich zu hören, besonders aus dem Mund von Draco.

„Ok, ich sage ja schon nichts mehr! Also, wie ging es weiter?"grinste er nun und wurde wieder still.

„Ich habe dich am See gefunden, Dir gesagt dass ich noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen habe und dass ich auch nichts mit Ischisa hatte und dass du mein Typ bist und du hast es nicht geglaubt..."

Draco wurde wieder ernst und senkte seinen Blick, als sie weiterhin nun bergauf gingen und leises Wasser rauschen hörten.

„Du hast noch nie....aber ich dachte..."fing Harry an und staunte vor sich hin.

„Ja ja! Ich hatte noch nie! Jetzt zufrieden? Alle glauben, ich habe eine jede flach gelegt! So ist auch mein Ruf! Aber wenn es mir zu heiß wurde, habe ich mich zurückgezogen. Aber bei dir...."

„...was bei mir?"fragte Harry vorsichtig, wobei sein Herz jetzt einige Takte schneller schlug.

„Bei dir, Harry, war es anders. Ich konnte von dir nicht genug bekommen. Wir waren so wild aufeinander. Es war so wundervoll. Ich kann dich jetzt noch riechen. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als wenn ich mich an dich kuscheln kann oder umgekehrt.

Es war auch schön zu sehen, wenn du deinen Höhepunkt hattest. Es war schön dich stöhnen zu hören, dich zu spüren oder deine Hände auf meinem Körper zu fühlen" flüsterte Draco schon fast ehrfürchtig und bemerkte von der Seite her, dass Harry ziemlich rot angelaufen war. Doch Draco erzählte weiter.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass wir so gut zusammenpassen würden. So perfekt! Da bekam ich Angst! Ich wusste bereits, dass ich dich liebte, aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Habe es abgestritten, habe Blaise gesagt, dass ich niemanden liebe.

Ich habe dir das Herz gebrochen Harry. Danach sind wir wieder in die Schule gegangen und diese dumme Kuh von Tiffany hat mich angebraten. Ich habe versucht, meine Rolle weiter zu spielen. Alleine deshalb, weil mir der Gedanken – mein Vater könnte es erfahren – Angst gemacht hat.

Doch während ich meine Show abgezogen hatte, wusste ich, es ging schief. Ich habe für dieses Mädchen nichts empfunden, habe die dennoch im Glauben lassen, es könnte so sein. Und dann hast du uns gesehen, mich gehört als ich sagte, ich liebe niemanden, aber bei ihr könnte es anders sein."

Draco sah nachdenklich zu Harry, der nun scharf die Luft eingezogen hatte. Kurz huschten dazugehörige Bilder durch seinen Kopf, Gefühle wallten auf, langsam ging er in die Knie und sank ächzend zu Boden.

„Harry!" rief Draco nun aus und wollte ihn umarmen.

„Fass mich nicht an!"giftete Harry nun ziemlich wütend und versuchte diese Gefühle, die so wehtaten, zu unterdrücken. Langsam verschwanden sie wieder und Harry konnte durchaus klar denken. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er zu Draco empor, der ihn aus traurigen Augen ansah.

„Entschuldige, geht schon wieder"meinte Harry lahm und rappelte sich hoch. Doch Draco half ihm.

„Ich bin es, der sich entschuldigen muss. Aber lass mich bitte erst zu Ende erzählen."Harry nickte darauf hin und ließ es zu, dass Draco Harrys Hand sanft in seine nahm und sie friedlich nebeneinander her schritten.

„Du hast mich also gesehen und bist davon gelaufen. Auf der Insel hat Blaise mir schon eine geknallt weil ich dauernd geleugnet habe dass ich dich liebe. Aber er wusste es, kannte mich zu gut. Und dann, als dies in Hogwarts geschehen war, hat Ron mir einen Kinnhacken verpasst.

Ich habe gewusst, ich habe den verdient. Aber es hat trotzdem wehgetan. Und dann war es mir egal! Ich habe dieser Tante gesagt, sie soll es vergessen, dass ich weder an ihr noch an irgendeiner anderen Tussi interessiert bin. Mir war nur wichtig, dich zu finden.

Ich bin durch das ganze Schloss gehetzt, dann hat mich auch noch Snape aufgegabelt und mich zur Schnecke gemacht. Aber ich habe nichts mehr geleugnet. Er hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich genauso lieben sollte wie meine Mutter es mir beibrachte. Und dass ich nicht so kalt werden sollte, wie mein Vater. Daran habe ich mich jetzt erinnert und ich mache es ab diesen Zeitpunkt auch so. Snape kann zwar nicht fassen dass ich dich liebe, aber er akzeptiert es.

Dann ging ich dich weiter suchen und ich habe dich nirgends gefunden. Ich bin dann in den Schlafraum, wo mir Blaise alles erzählt hat und er mich gefragt hat was ich für dich empfinde. Ich habe es schließlich zugegeben und es war wie eine Last, die ich endlich losgeworden bin."Dracos Augen strahlten und Harry konnte dies genau erkennen. Nickend zeigte er Draco an, weiter zu erzählen.

„Tja, ich habe dann gepackt, weil es mein fester Entschluss war, dich zu finden, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten und dir zu gestehen dass ich dich liebe und ewig mit dir zusammen bleiben will. Egal was die anderen sagen, egal was mein Vater dazu sagt. Und dann hattest du diesen Unfall. Und was danach geschah, weißt du ja"endete Draco und drückte Harrys Hand kurz.

„Also bin ich wieder hier, weil ich vor dem Schmerz und vor dir weggelaufen bin?"fragte er leise und Draco nickte.

„Was denkst du jetzt Harry?"Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Derweil fühle ich ab und zu etwas, aber ich kann nicht sagen, was....! Aber irgendwas ist es auf jeden Fall! Vielleicht kommt es ja wieder! Jedenfalls muss es mir sehr wehgetan haben, denn sonst würde ich es jetzt nicht verdrängen" flüsterte Harry nun und entzog seine Hand von der weichen, die zu Draco gehörte.

„Es tut mir so Leid Harry! Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber wenigstens habe ich es schmerzvoll feststellen müssen. Ich finde es nur schade dass du dich nicht mehr an die schönen Zeiten erinnern kannst"maulte Draco nun und Harry blieb stehen.

„Wir haben also wirklich...?"

„Ja, haben wir. Woher sollte ich sonst dieses kleine Detail wissen? Und es hat dir gefallen möchte ich sagen. Sonst hättest du nicht so gestöhnt und gemeint, ich sollte schneller werden und tiefer gleiten und..."flüsterte er viel sagend, seine Augen blitzten leidenschaftlich auf.

„...danke das reicht fürs Erste"quetschte Harry hastig hervor und marschierte schnell weiter. Er bemerkte nicht das Grinsen von Draco, welches immer breiter wurde, wobei sein Blick auf Harrys süßen Hintern hängen blieb. Somit hätte er vielleicht ein Druckmittel oder Harry würde alleine auf den Geschmack kommen. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken?

Draco wusste, wie er sich in Pose stellen müsste, damit Harry Stielaugen bekam. Mal sehen, ob er es schaffen würde. Aber wichtiger war im Augenblick, dass dieser ihm verzieh! Erst dann konnte er damit anfangen.

Das Rauschen des Wassers wurde lauter und der Alte brüllte von weiter oben, sie sollten sich beeilen. Und so hetzten die beiden Jungen im Schatten den Hang hinauf, wobei dieser aus einem Dach von schützenden Ästen und Blättern bestand. Der Weise winkten bereits von oben und wies sie an ihm weiter zu folgen. Draco hielt Harry kurz an der Schulter fest und blickte ihn nun ernst an.

„Harry, ich weiß, ich war – nun ja, für mich gibt es viele Schimpfwörter – aber, bitte, wenn es geht, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als dass du mir verzeihst....irgendwann..."Damit ließ er los und stapfte traurig zum Weisen empor. Harry sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, er hatte in seinen Augen sehen können dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Seit wann zeigte Malfoy eigentlich Gefühle?

Also sie oben am Hügel angekommen waren, schnappten die beiden Jungs erschrocken nach Luft. Der Weise zeigte kichernd auf eine Art Brücke die aus Seilen bestand, wobei eine tiefe Schlucht zu sehen war. Weiter unten verlief ein reißender Fluss, wobei das Wasser an großen Felsen aufschäumte. Würde man da hinunter fallen, wäre alles vorbei. Harry schluckte und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, genauso wie Draco.

„Sag mal, du spinnst ja! Da sollen wir rüber schleichen? Bin ich im Zirkus oder was? Die wackelt ja bei einem jeden Schritt!"pfauchte Draco nun, wobei der Weise seine Einstellung nicht verstand. Er war schön öfters da drüber gegangen, wobei genügend Seile angebracht waren, um sich daran fest zu halten.

„Nicht nervös werden, ist ganz einfach! Mir nachmachen!"meinte der Alte als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt - und ging vor. Auf drei dicken Seilen, die miteinander verschlungen waren, stieg er vorsichtig drauf, setzte ein Fuß vor den anderen und hielt sich seitlich an den stramm gezogenen Seilen fest. Diese so genannte Brücke wackelte hin und her, wobei der Alte vor sich hin kicherte und noch mehr schaukelte.

Harry wurde langsam übel, er konnte sich dies nicht mehr lange ansehen! Draco seufzte ergeben und machte es dem Alten nach.

„Hey, wenn du so weiter schaukelst, dann werde ich seekrank! Lass dass gefälligst!"keifte er den Weisen an, wobei dieser grummelte: „Nicht mal Spaß ich haben darf, gemein"Harry fing Dracos ungläubigen Blick ein und blieb dicht hinter Draco. Diesem wurde langsam übel, da diese Brücke schon enorm hin und her schwenkte, wobei der reißende Fluss unter ihnen kein Erbarmen zeigen würde, sobald sie fallen würden. Draco zwang sich weiter nach vorne zu sehen, wobei er schon fast in der Mitte dieser Brücke angekommen war. Harry war weiterhin dicht dahinter und passte auf dass Draco nichts passiert, wobei er eine Sekunde lang nicht auf Draco achtete.

Doch dieser rutschte im nächsten Moment auf einmal aus und schrie panisch auf. Gerade noch konnte er sich an einem der Querseile festhalten wobei Harry nun einen Schreck bekam, als er Draco so in der Luft mitten über der Schlucht baumeln sah.

„Harry, hilf mir!"wimmerte Draco nun, wobei seine Augen ihn ängstlich ansahen. Harry überlegte nicht lange, wickelte seine Hände in die Querseile ein und bückte sich langsam. Er war darauf bedacht, dass auch er sein Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Schon griff er nach Dracos Hand.

„Na los, nimm meine Hand!"rief Harry aus, wobei der Weise es endlich mitbekommen hatte und am anderen Ende, auf sicheren Boden - sich den Kopf hielt, verzweifelt hin und her wanderte.

„Ich kann nicht"

„Natürlich kannst du! Na mach schon!"

„Ich werde fallen Harry! Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten!"schrie er schon fast, doch Harry wollte nicht aufgeben.

„Verdammt Draco, du nimmst jetzt meine Hand oder ich werde dir niemals verzeihen, hast du mich verstanden!"rief er verärgert zurück und versuchte seine Angst so gut wie nur möglich zu unterdrücken. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch wollte er nicht dass Draco dies mitbekam.

Draco zögerte ein wenig, schloss kurz die Augen, schwang ein wenig und versuchte mit diesem Schwung Harrys Hand zu ergreifen. Dieser hielt sie sofort fest und zog Draco so schnell wie möglich zu sich. Draco hielt sich mit der einen Hand zitternd an Harry fest, mit der anderen Hand hielt er das Seil umklammert. Er war kaltweiß im Gesicht und seine Lippen so wie sein Körper zitterten.

„Du hast es geschafft, wir sind bald da Draco"flüsterte Harry nun, wobei dieser nur schweigend nickte und mit zitternden Beinen voranging. Harry passte nun besser auf, es wäre beinahe schief gegangen. Der Schreck saß ihm noch in den Knochen, er musste schlucken, damit er die aufkommenden Tränen los wurde. Das Jammern des Weisen wurde immer lauter, je näher sie kamen.

Offensichtlich machte er sich Vorwürfe, die beiden Junge über diese lächerliche Brücke balancieren zu lassen. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen und streckte nun hilfreich seine Hand aus, als Draco schon fast das Ende erreicht hatte. Gleich dahinter schritt Harry endlich auf sicheren Boden und atmete heftig ein und aus. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er beinahe Draco verloren hätte. Denn diese Seile waren vom Tau noch ziemlich feucht und rutschig gewesen.

Harry bekam mit, wie der Alte fürsorglich auf Draco einredete, doch Draco schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und trat ängstlich zurück, sobald der Weise einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. In diesem Moment wusste Harry nicht so genau was er machte. Er stürmte auf Draco zu und schmiss sich in seine Arme.

Dieser war zu verdutzt um handeln zu können. Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, presste sich weiterhin an Draco und hielt ihn eisern fest ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Doch Draco verstand, diese Geste war eindeutig. Langsam schlich sich ein dankbares Lächeln auf dessen Lippen, erwiderte die Umarmung und genoss es sichtlich, Harry im Arm zu halten.

„Ist ja schon gut, mir ist nichts passiert"flüsterte er an Harrys Ohr und streichelte sanft dessen Kopf. Dieser machte sich nun etwas schüchtern aus Dracos Umarmung frei und lächelte ihn schief an.

„Entschuldige" murmelte er und drehte sich um.

„Für was? Das kannst du ruhig öfters tun"grinste Draco und der Weise verstand diesmal gar nichts mehr. Da machte er sich Sorgen weil Blondschopf wohl ein Leben auf der Insel nicht gewohnt war und er ihn, ohne es wollte in Gefahr gebracht hatte – und dieser flirtete mit Harry?

Der Weise schüttelte murmelnd den Kopf und zog beleidigt ab. Niemand hatte Notiz davon genommen dass sich dieser tatsächlich große Sorgen um die beiden gemacht hatte. Besonders um Blondi, wie er ihn in Gedanken liebevoll nannte. Noch nie hatte er so helles Haar gesehen.

In den nächsten Minuten wanderten sie durch dichten Dschungel, dann durch tiefe Täler und schließlich über wundervolle, weitläufige Wiesen, wobei das Gras so hoch war, dass es fast bis zum Oberkörper reichte. Harry konnte vor sich eine kleine Gruppe von ziemlich hohen Felsen ausmachen, die aneinander standen und im Kreise aufgebaut waren. Konnte dies eine Stadt sein? Hier würde niemand freiwillig herkommen, dass war jedenfalls mal sicher!

Denn obwohl die Felsen Schutz boten, wirkten sie dennoch in ihrer Größe furcht einflößend. Je näher sie kamen, umso höher schienen diese in den Himmel zu wachsen. Draco bekam vor lauter Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu, wobei der Weise durch die hohen Grashalme zischte und sich darüber freute.

„Weiterkommen, nicht schauen! Wir bald da sind!"rief er freudig aus und kicherte die ganze Zeit. Draco sah Harry von der Seite her an, musste sich jedes Detail von dessen Gesicht genau einprägen. Seinen Arm hob er seitlich an, sodass ihre Hände sich wieder berührten. Zuerst hielt er nur zögerlich Harrys Finger, dann waren es zwei und dann schlich sich seine Hand in dessen. Harry grinste kaum merklich und wunderte sich, wieso Draco so zurückhaltend war, fast schüchtern.

Doch innerlich dankte er ihm dafür. Er genoss diese beinahen scheuen Berührungen sehr, doch wusste er noch immer nicht was er für Draco empfand. Es war mehr als nur Zuneigung, doch mit Sicherheit noch keine Liebe. Dafür fehlte ein kleines Puzzleteil. Harrys Augen verengten sich zum Schlitz, schüchtern lies er diese wandern und musterte Draco seitlich von oben bis unten. Wie Draco wohl nackt aussehen würde? Wahrscheinlich absolut unglaublich und erregend zugleich. Harry riss über seine eigenen Gedanken die Augen auf, wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht und beeilte sich voran zu kommen.

Draco sah Harry verwirrt und interessiert zugleich, an. Wieso konnte er nicht Gedankenlesen? Und an WAS dachte Harry gerade? Dass würde ihn brennend interessieren!

„WIR DA SIND!"kreischte der Alte nun und hüpfte auf und ab. Harry und Draco rollten genervt mit ihren Augen und schlurften hinterher, wobei das hohe Gras ihre Körper weiterhin streifte. Als sie zwischen der Felsformation, die so eine Art Eingang freigelassen hatte, durchschritten, blieb Draco wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Kinn klappte nach unten, er zog an Harrys Hand, doch dieser war genauso versteinert wie er selbst.

Sie waren tatsächlich in einer Siedlung gelandet, doch diese bestand nicht aus Einheimischen, sondern aus lauter verschiedenfarbigen- und artigen Drachen! Der Alte drehte wieder um, lief um sie herum und stieß sie kichernd an. Er hatte alle Mühe um die beiden sich wehrenden Jungen in die Mitte zu befördern, wobei die Drachen interessiert zusahen und sich wunderten, wieso der Alte sich so anstrengte. Keiner der Drachen griff an, was Draco und Harry nun wunderte und ängstlich ihre Augen über die Vielzahl der Anwesenden gleiten ließen.

Harry erkannte sie sofort wieder. Aus hunderten von Drachen hätte er sie wieder erkannt. Sie kam langsam näher und stieß belustigt Rauch aus ihrer Nase aus. Kurz öffnete sie ihre Flügel die insgesamt eine Spannweite von mehr als sechs Metern hatten, dann zuckten diese kurz und schon legte sie diese wieder an.

„D-D-Draco, d-d-dass sind D-D-Drachen"stotterte Harry nun und drückte sich ängstlich an Malfoy. Dieser starrte Slider nur an, während sie näher kam. Der Alte stellte sich seitlich zwischen sie und sah von dem Drachen zu Draco, dann wieder zurück und grinste von Backe zu Backe. Ihm gefiel was er sah und klatschte vergnügt mit den Händen.

Während Slider vorsichtig und langsam näher kam und der Sand unter ihren Tritten knirschte, hielten sich die anderen Drachen zurück und sahen dem Schauspiel zu, beäugten die Neuen kritisch. Sie würden angreifen wenn es sein musste. Dessen waren sich auch Harry und Draco sicher, wobei Harry seinen Blick schweifen ließ und sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht so ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„W-Wirklich? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Drachen sein könnten" stammelte Malfoy, meinte es eigentlich sarkastisch und schluckte.

„S-sie kommt näher Draco"wisperte Harry nun und bekam vor Schreck große Augen.

„S-sehe ich"wisperte er zurück.

„Keine Angst haben, Slider sehr nett zu Freunden von mir"kicherte der Weise und Draco nahm sich fest vor, sollten sie hier lebend wieder rauskommen, würde er den Alten eigenhändig umbringen.

Slider stand nun einen knappen Meter vor ihnen, wobei die Jungen sich nicht bewegten. Langsam senkte sie ihren Kopf, drehte ihn mal links und mal rechts, schüttelte ihn und streckte ihn weiter vor. Draco machte nun die Augen zu, schloss mit seinem Leben ab. Doch dann merkte er, wie dieses Drachenmädchen an seinen Haaren schnupperte und lugte vorsichtig durch ein halb geöffnetes Auge hindurch. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, entspannte sich langsam wieder.

Draco traute sich nun auch das zweite Auge zu öffnen und merkte, wie ihm Slider kurz mit ihrer Schnauze anstieß, danach Rauch aus der Nase aussonderte. Dabei bildete er sich ein, Slider brummen zu hören und wunderte sich dabei.

„Hehe, Slider dich mögen Draco"kicherte der Weise wieder und streichelte der Drachendame sanft über den Rücken ihrer Schnauze. Wieder erklang ein zufriedenes Brummen, wobei Draco dies sich nun nicht mehr einbildete.

„Sag mal, brummt die?"fragte er nun den Weisen, der nun nickte.

„Wenn ihr gefällt, sie brummt. Wenn sie verärgert oder gestört von Fremden, sie brüllt grauenhaft. Wenn sie will spielen, sie kreischt auf, ist nicht bedrohlich"erklärte der Weise weiter und merkte, wie Harry langsam näher schritt. Slider drehte nun ihr Haupt und begutachtete Harry von oben bis unten. Anscheinend war sie zufrieden dass Harry wieder wohlauf war. Ein leises Gurren war zu hören, wobei der Weise wieder kicherte.

„Sie froh darüber dass Harry gesund"meinte er wissend und sah zu wie Slider ihren Kopf nun näher zu Harry reckte und auch dessen Haare abschnupperte. Harry kicherte nun, als er den heißen Atem dieses Tieres auf seinem Gesicht spürte, wobei dieser seine Haare aufwirbelte. Sanft stupste sie ihn an, wobei Harry leicht nach hinten torkelte. Draco hielt ihn lächelnd fest und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

„Harry, Draco – Slider! Slider, Freunde Harry, Draco"stellte er die beiden vor, wobei Draco zu plappern anfing.

„Sehr angenehm, freut mich....aahhh! Was rede ich denn da!"schüttelte er den Kopf und fing zu lachen an. Harry stimmte mit ein und der Weise hüpfte erfreut auf und ab. Während der Weise die beiden ermutigte, sie zu streicheln, kamen die anderen scheu näher, ließen die beiden Neuankömmlinge nicht aus den Augen.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein lautes Brüllen, welches die Felsen zum zittern brachten, kleine Bröckchen ihren Weg fanden und zu Boden kullerten und die beiden Jungen zuckten zusammen. Sogar der Weise sah betroffen drein und sagte nur „oh oh"

„Was heißt da bitte oh oh! Verdammt!"schrie Draco den Weisen an, wobei dieser nur in eine Richtung starrte. Harry zog Draco mit sich, beide versteckten sich hinter dem Weisen. Die anderen Drachen schritten andächtig zurück, nur Slider blieb an ihrer Stelle und verdrehte ihren Hals. Aus einer Art Höhle konnte man dumpfe Stampfgeräusche hören, wobei das Übel dieser Geräusche bald sichtbar wurde.

Ein weiterer Drache kam hinzu, musste seinen Kopf einziehen um aus der Höhle treten zu können. Er war doppelt so groß wie Slider und baute sich nun in voller Größe auf. Harry konnte nicht glauben, wie groß dieser Drache war. Bedrohlich faltete er seine Flügel aus die eine Spannweite von mehr als zwanzig Metern haben mussten. Er musste Tonnen wiegen! Seine Augen blitzen feuerrot, Zacken zierten sein Haupt und machten diesen noch bedrohlicher. Sein Maul wies einige scharfe und riesige Reißzähne auf, wobei Harry nicht gerne als Futter enden wollte. Seine Schuppen schimmerten silbrig in der Sonne.

„Das Argos ist – König der Lüfte! Alle angst vor ihm haben, auch ich"wisperte der Alte nun ehrfürchtig.

„Ich Argos noch nie richtig gesehen habe, nur einmal. Dabei mir dieser Namen eingefallen ist."

Der angesprochene Drache, anscheinend auch der Anführer dieser Gruppe, hob andächtig sein Haupt und brüllte die gesamte Insel zusammen, wobei man sich fast einbilden konnte, dass diese unter dessen Gebrüll erzitterte. Harry, Draco und der Weise hielten sich die Ohren zu, so laut und schrecklich war es. Anscheinend war er nicht gerade in guter Stimmung.

„Wir gehen sollten, schlecht aufgelegt. Heute nicht gut, kommt" flüsterte der Weise und zog die beiden kurzfristig mit sich. Doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Starr stand er an derselben Stelle, wobei Draco nun auffiel dass Harry fehlte und nun einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Der Weise sah sich suchend um und erschrak zutiefst. Argos kam fast im Laufschritt auf Harry zu und bremste sich scharf vor Harry ein. Slider stellte sich dazwischen und fing zu pfauchen an. Argos sah kurz zu ihr, brüllte sie an, wobei diese nun sich duckte und sich ergeben zeigte. Doch sie verteidigte Harry weiterhin.

Nach einem weiteren Brüllen senkte sie demütig ihren Kopf und machte den Weg zu Harry frei.

„HAAARRRYYY! KOMM ENDLICH!"schrie Draco auf und wollte zu ihm hineilen. Doch der Weise hatte auf einmal unglaubliche Kräfte, hielt den wild umher schlagenden Draco fest, wobei dieser schon fast weinte. Der Drache würde Harry in der Luft zerreißen.

„Du nichts machen kannst! Harry sich beweisen muss! Du ihm vertrauen musst"heulte der Weise schon fast und hatte fürchterliche Angst um Harry, schniefte vor sich hin. Doch wenn Harry jetzt weglaufen würde, wäre das sein letztes Stündlein gewesen. Er musste nun, ob er wollte oder nicht, stehen bleiben und abwarten.

Argos stand nun bedrohlich vor ihm, wobei Harry seinen Kopf weit neigen musste um diesen ansehen zu können. Er hatte unglaubliche Angst, doch von diesem Ungetüm würde er nicht so einfach davon laufen. Argos senkte nun sein Haupt um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können.

Dessen blutrote Augen sahen ihn einfach nur an und Harry wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Ein drohendes, lautes Knurren kam Harry entgegen, doch sagte er noch immer nichts. Argos riss sein Maul auf und brüllte Harry richtiggehend an. Er wurde von einer Druckwelle erfasst und schleuderte nun einige Meter nach rückwärts, prallte hart auf den Boden auf, wobei nun Staub aufgewirbelt wurde und Harry schmerzvoll und wütend sein Gesicht verzog. Als Draco zu ihm hin wollte, rappelte sich Harry knurrend auf und stapfte nun auf den Drachen zu.

Wütend baute er sich nun vor diesem auf, der noch immer sein Haupt gesenkt hatte. Harry bildete sich ein, dass dieser ihn etwas verwirrt ansah.

„JETZT HÖRST DU MIR MAL GUT ZU!!!!! DU HAST MUNDGERUCH ALTER!!! AUSSERDEM LASS DIESES SCHEISS GEBRÜLLE, ICH HABE KEINE ANGST VOR DIR VERSTANDEN???? VERARSCH JEMANDEN ANDEREN!!! ENTWEDER DU FRISST MICH ODER DU LÄSST MICH IN RUHE VERDAMMT!!!!!!!!"

Der Weise war das erste Mal sprachlos und Draco starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. War dieser jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Er hatte soeben gerade sein Todesurteil gesprochen! Der Weise fing auf einmal zu kichern an, dieses verwandelte sich in ein erlösendes Lachen, bis Tränen seine Wange hinunter liefen.

Argos gurrte auf einmal vor sich hin, legte seinen Kopf schief und schnüffelte Harry ab. Anscheinend war dieser es nicht gewohnt, dass mal jemand keine angst vor ihm hatte. Schon gar nicht so ein kleines Geschöpf wie ein Mensch es für einen Drachen sein konnte. Harry hatte sich bewiesen!

Außerdem spürte der Drache, dass er einen starken Zauberer vor sich hatte und dies imponierte ihn. Dies hatte sich noch keiner getraut! Aber er hatte den Respekt von Argos gewonnen. Dessen Haupt senkte sich nun zu Boden, wobei Harry diesen erstaunt anblickte, vorsichtig seine Hand ausstreckte. Slider gurrte kurz erfreut auf, wobei einige andere leise folgten.

Kurz berührte er dessen schuppigen, silber- glänzenden Hals und streichelte diesen zögerlich. Man hätte es Argos nie zugetraut, doch sogar dieser konnte gurren und hob langsam und vorsichtig seinen Kopf. Kurz schnaubte er Richtung Harry, drehte sich um und stampfte zufrieden Richtung Höhle.

„Sag mal bist du verrückt? Wolltest du dich umbringen? Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst um dich Harry! Du spinnst ja total! Wenn dass die Strafe sein sollte dass ich so fies zu dir war, ok! Aber NICHT SO!" keifte Draco los, der nun bei Harry stand und ihn an den Schultern rüttelte. Doch dieser bekam gar nichts mit. Er war einfach fasziniert von diesen Wesen, hatte die Aura von Argos spüren können. Instinktiv hatte er gewusst, dass dieser ihn nicht fressen würde.

Draco brüllte weiter, steigerte sich immer mehr in Rage und rüttelte den noch immer abwesenden Harry an den Schultern. Doch dieser sah zu, wie Argos in seiner Höhle verschwand. Langsam drangen die schimpfenden Wörter von Draco in sein Bewusstsein ein, wobei er nun aufseufzte und Draco während seines Wutausbruches amüsiert ansah.

Harry reichte es nun, er packte Draco am Genick und drückte hart seine Lippen auf die des Blonden, wobei der Druck nun weniger, seine Lippen weicher wurden. Sofort verstummte Draco, wurde Wachs unter Harrys weichen Lippen und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Harrys Lippen bewegten sich leicht auf den seinen, tasteten und erkundeten die Sanftheit von Dracos Lippen. Als dies Harry bewusst wurde, löste er sich und sah erschrocken zu Draco, der nun langsam seine Augen öffnete und Harry glühend ansah.

„E-Entschuldigung, ich wollte nur dass du endlich still bist"meinte Harry etwas verlegen und drehte sich sofort um. Er bemerkte nicht die Drachen, die noch immer zahlreich um die Neulinge herum standen und alles genau beobachteten. Auch Draco hatte sie vergessen, doch diesen Kuss nicht.

Konnte sich Harry langsam erinnern? Mochte er das Gefühl geküsst zu werden? Dies war das erste Mal seit Harrys Gedächtnisschwund, dass dieser die Initiative ergriffen hatte und Draco lachte innerlich auf.

Irgendwo im inneren von Harry musste einfach die Liebe für Draco versteckt sein und Draco würde sie schon finden. Das war sein Ziel. Der Weise kam nun näher und bestaunte Harry von oben bis unten.

„Du unglaublich mutig Harry! Ich mich beinahe angemacht in Hose. Ich Angst gehabt um dich und um Argos.

Aber Argos gewusst, dass du mutig bist, Argos gewusst dass du mächtiger Zauberer. Er es gefühlt und du seiner würdig bist. Ich dass nennen Schicksal! Ich stolz auf dich bin! Auch wenn Draco voller Sorge. Aber Harry ja nichts passiert.

Nun, ich aber euch vorstellen die anderen Drachen. Einverstanden?"Ohne abzuwarten, schleifte er die beiden wieder in die Mitte der so genannten Arena aus Felsen, wobei immer mehr Drachen neugierig auf sie zukamen. Wie viele es waren, konnten Draco und Harry nicht ausmachen, aber sie wären allemal für eine Armee geeignet.

Doch Drachen konnte man nicht dazu ausbilden. Dennoch war es faszinierend, so viele seltene Exemplare zu sehen. Einige schillerten silbern, andere grau. Viele waren eher rötlich und andere rostbraun. Wie der Weise erklärte, waren es die letzten Drachen die es auf dieser Welt gab, wobei diese vom Aussterben bedroht waren.

„Ich habe allen Namen gegeben, ich sie mir merken können. Ihr nicht! Aber ich sie euch trotzdem vorstellen, schaut her!"kicherte der Alte und fing von ganz links an.

„Das also Avide, Torrid, Arden, Lindenwurm – der immer herumwälzen wie Wurm. Dann Norbert, Zoltan, Canorus, Crisu – der Probleme hat Feuer zurück zu halten."Kicherte der Weise nochmals und fuhr fort „Dann Tabaluga, Dagobert, Leviathan, Ikruabasb...."

„Bitte was?"fragten beide Jungen verständnislos, wobei sie zu lachen anfingen. Der Weise wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und räusperte sich „Ich angetrunken war, ich was anderes sagen wollte, aber dann nur dieses Wort raus kommt. Also er seit dem heißt so. Verstanden?"grummelte der Weise und widmete sich dem nächsten Drachen „Candela, Amare, Vita, Obitus, Milli Vanilli....."Draco und Harry pusteten gemeinsam los, wobei der Weise sich verkohlt vorkam und sich böse zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Was jetzt wieder?"

„MILLI VANILLI?"japsten die beiden nun und hielten sich die Bäuche.

„JA! Er immer Vanillestrauch anknabbern. Ich angepflanzt, aber sie immer zuerst da"seufzte der Weise nun und wurde langsam sauer. Ohne auf das Gelächter einzugehen fuhr er abermals fort: „Nitharah, Chernbim, Oberon, Limlug, Elliot, Ignis, Amor – der immer andere Drachen verkuppeln will der Lustmolch – dann Shrek – der immer alle erschrecken muss. Und dann sind da noch Styx, Fallen, Smaug, Silberwund, Silberzahn – der auf Felsen gebissen und sich gewundert, dass nicht essbar. Ich ihm eigenen Zahn angefertigt und ihn dann besoffen gemacht. So jetzt hat er silbernen Zahn."Lachte der Weise los und Draco, sowie Harry lagen schon halb am Boden, Tränen liefen ihnen die Wangen hinunter.

„Ich nicht so lustig finden, wenn Drachen zu blöd. Ich alles beibringen muss. Doch Urinstinkte noch immer da. Aber keine Gelegenheit zu zeigen. Also, dass da drüben ist Feuerfeder, Erdspalter – ist zu fett und wenn aufkommt, Erde Risse bekommt – schlimm. Da links von euch Cab, Drake, dann Baby Fauchi, Drachenstein, Puschel...will dauernd mit Eichhörnchen spielen – haben aber Angst vor ihm... dann Dracul, Andromedos, Spike, Drucilla, Syrinx, Abraxas, Akino, Atreju, Balon, Durango, Elmo, Flash, Nemo, Pepe, Tassilo – der immer alle Tassen zertrampeln wenn mich besucht, aber wenigstens selten. Seit dem ich keine mehr verwende, weil keine mehr habe. Und die letzten sind Argonath, Dracon, Damian und Clementia – die immer an Kleeblätter schnüffelt und die dann einsaugt. Dummes Ding"

Der Weise hatte geendet, wobei Draco und Harry nun dunkelrot vor lachen anliefen „FAUCHI, PUSCHEL"japste Harry nun, wobei die angesprochenen Drachen sich beleidigt wegdrehten. Doch ein jeder Name passte zu dem jeweiligen Tier. Der Weise überhörte es einfach und redete leise auf Slider ein. Diese gurrte nun und sah den beiden Jungen zu, die sich nun langsam beruhigten.

„Coole Namen muss ich sagen!"grinste Draco und stieß Harry in die Seiten der sich verbissen ein Lachen verkniff. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, wobei Slider nochmals gestreichelt wurde und einige Drachenbabys dies auch wollten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Der Weise huschte wieder durchs Feld und freute sich ausgelassen, wobei ein Drachenbaby ihnen kurz folgte, so groß war wie Harry und mit heraushängender Zunge und ausgebreiteten Flügeln versuchte, vergeblich in die Lüfte zu kommen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Kleine sah unglaublich süß aus. Doch bei diesem Gedanken kam ihm Draco in den Sinn, der für Harry immer hübscher und süßer wurde. Verstohlen musterte er diesen nun, der lächelnd dem Drachenbaby hinterher sah, wobei der Weise dem Kleinen zeigen wollte, wie es mit den Flügeln schlagen sollte.

Nach einiger Zeit schritten sie einen anderen Weg ein, als diesen, den sie gekommen waren. Zwar dauerte es dann länger, wieder ins Dorf zu gelangen, doch die Sicherheit ging vor. Einige Stunden später, schlurften sie alle drei müde Richtung Dorf, welches sie in einer Stunde erreichen mussten. Alles an Vorräten war aufgebraucht und ihre Füße brannten und schmerzten zugleich. Plötzlich hörten sie ein pfeifendes Geräusch, welches immer näher kam. Alle drei sahen sich fragend an, wobei der Weise kalkweiß im Gesicht wurde.

„Piraten" flüsterte er und fing zu zittern an.

„WAS?" riefen beide erschrocken und fuhren herum. „WO?"

„Piraten! Dumbledore sie damals hat verscheucht, nun sie es versuchen wieder! Nicht viele sind, aber reichen, um unser Dorf auszuplündern und zu zerstören! Haben uns gequält! Habe Angst!"flüsterte der Weise nun und zitterte. Harry sprang auf einen nahe stehenden Felsen und sah in die Luft. Tatsächlich kam eine Kanonenkugel direkt auf sie zu! Also mussten sie noch auf dem Meer sein. Draco wollte von wo anders Ausschau halten und hastete zum nächsten Felsen.

Harry verfolgte währenddessen die Flugbahn, doch plötzlich wurde ihm übel. Die Kugel flog direkt auf Draco zu! Dieser bemerkte es nicht und stieg auf den Felsen.

„DRACO VERSCHWINDE VON DA!"schrie Harry nun und sprintete auf den blonden Jungen zu der ihn verdattert ansah. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste er sofort Bescheid. Er hechtete von dem Felsen hinunter, wobei die Kugel genau dort eintraf und diesen komplett zerstörte. Gestein schoss in alle Richtungen und Harry musste sich ducken um von keinem getroffen zu werden, wobei einer schwirrend über seinen Kopf hinwegzischte. Als der Staubregen, welcher mit Geröll vermischt war, sich legte, hustete Harry vor sich hin, suchte nach Draco. Dieser lag etwas abseits, etwas vergraben unter dem Gestein.

„DRACO! NEIN!"schrie Harry nun auf und lief weiter. Er stürzte zu Draco hin und schaufelte mit bloßen Händen das Geröll weg. Der Weise hatte sich zitternd versteckt, war vor lauter Schock nicht fähig zu handeln und sah mit großen Augen zu. Er wünschte sich, er könnte, doch war er wie erstarrt.

So viel Angst hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Noch immer konnte er die Schreie der Frauen hören, das Feuer sehen, welches ihre Hütten und Zelte verbrannte, konnte die stinkenden, widerlichen Piraten sehen die sich über alles lustig machten und ihre Vorräte plünderten.

„Draco, Draco!"rief Harry nun ängstlich aus und drehte den Jungen sorgfältig auf den Rücken. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er keine Verletzungen erkennen, wobei Draco sich noch immer nicht rührte. Harry kam mit seinem Gesicht näher und überprüfte, ob dieser noch atmete. Anscheinend war er nur bewusstlos geworden. Sanft rüttelte er ihn an dessen Schulter, doch Draco machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Harry strich einige verschmutzte Strähnen aus dessen Gesicht, wischte mit seinem Shirt den Schmutz aus seinem Gesicht und kam mit seinem Mund näher. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die von Draco, saugte leicht daran, drückte seine immer wieder auf die von dem Blonden. Er gehorchte einfach seinem Instinkt. Doch wusste er was er hier tat?

Leise fing der Blonde zu seufzen an, anscheinend war er aufgewacht. Harry wollte sich schon lösen, doch spürte er auf einmal zwei Arme, die sich zärtlich um ihn schlossen, wobei einer zu seinem Kopf wanderte, die Hand sich in Harrys Harre vergrub und ihn noch fester an sich zog.

Harry merkte wie Draco den schüchternen Kuss erwiderte, wobei Harry kleine Lustströme durch seinen Körper fahren spürte. Draco haftete seine Lippen auf die von Harry und zwang ihn somit seinen Mund etwas zu öffnen. Harry erschrak, doch wollte er auch wissen, wie es war Draco richtig zu küssen.

Vorsichtig schob Draco seine Zunge durch Harrys Lippen hindurch, suchte nach dessen Zunge und stupste sie leicht an. Harry ließ sich stöhnend fallen, fallen von diesen unglaublichen Gefühlen die eine einzige Berührung seiner Zunge auslösten. Er presste sich an Draco, versank in diesem Kuss, erwiderte ihn, küsste ihn gierig zurück. Draco stöhnte leise in diesen Kuss hinein – ja, so kannte er seinen Harry.

Er hatte es nicht verlernt. Draco fing an Harrys Zunge zu massieren, sie zu umkreisen und Harry machte fleißig mit. Ihr Kuss wurde immer tiefer, leidenschaftlicher, erregender. Harrys Herz klopfte in der Brust, es war unglaublich schön Draco zu küssen. Nie hatte er etwas Schöneres empfunden als in diesem Augenblick. Hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass ein Kuss so viele Nervenregionen ansprach, seine Lenden anschwellen ließ. Harry reagierte vollkommen auf Draco und presste sich an ihn.

Draco versank in einem Strudel, hatte dass Gefühl, Harry schon viel zu lange nicht mehr geküsst zu haben und spürte wie erregt Harry war. Er konnte es an seinem Oberschenkel fühlen, konnte seinen Herzschlag hören und spüren. Innerlich lächelte er, wieder war er einen Schritt näher an sein Ziel gekommen.

Harry löste sich keuchend aus dem Kuss, wich etwas verstört zurück und wollte lieber nicht auf seinen Schritt sehen. Er wusste, was dieser Kuss angestellt hatte. Gedankenverloren leckte er sich über seine Lippen, wobei Draco sich beherrschen musste ihn nicht an Ort und Stelle zu vernaschen, so erotisch sah Harry dabei aus.

Das leise Wimmern des Alten brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Erschrocken, ihn ganz vergessen zu haben, liefen sie zu ihm hin, zogen das zitternde Bündel empor und sahen pure Angst in seinen Augen lodern.

Stockend berichtete er vom letzten Angriff und Harry und Draco hatten einen Plan – sie würden ihn helfen. Diese Mistkerle würden sie schon vertreiben. Doch um diesen auszuführen, mussten sie so schnell wie möglich ins Dorf zurück, alle warnen und sämtliche Maßnahmen ergreifen.

„Hermine, warte!"rief eine sympathische, männliche Stimme hinter den Drein, die ganz ins Gespräch vertieft waren. Hermine drehte sich erfreut um und sah ihren erst kürzlich gewordenen Freund freudig entgegen. Brain Thomas, der neue Schüler des Hauses Ravenclaw und kürzlicher Freund von Hermine umarmte sie liebevoll und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her"fragte Hermine freudestrahlend, wobei ihre Wangen leicht erröteten. Ron und Blaise lächelten milde und betrachteten das Schauspiel mit wachsendem Interesse.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lachte auf, wobei seine braunen Augen blitzten. „Ich habe gerade Freistunde. Da dachte ich, ich gehe dich suchen. Denn sonst hast du ja wieder keine Zeit für mich"grinste er nun und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Hermine seufzte wohlig und löste sich von ihm.

„Willst du mitkommen?"hauchte sie ihm zu und zog ihn zu ihren Freunden. Blaise und Ron begrüßten ihn wie zwei alte Freunde und luden ihn gleich darauf ein zu Blaise in den Gemeinsschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie hatten beschlossen, Hermines Freund einzuweihen, da diese schon so viel von ihm erzählt hatte.

So wie es schien, konnte man ihm vertrauen und außerdem hatte er nichts gegen schwule Pärchen. Freudig nahm er an, legte den Arm um Hermine und begleitete sie.

Schon fing die Diskussion von neuem an, wobei Brain sich nicht auskannte und Blaise ihm kurz einiges erklärte – doch nicht die Einzelheiten. Tratschend bogen sie nun um die Ecke, bald würden sie im Kerker ankommen um einen Plan auszuhecken - und Brain hatte eine ausgezeichnete Idee die unbedingt erläutert werden musste......


	13. Kapitel 13

Juhu Leute!!!!

Hier bin ich wieder? Was? Ihr wollt mit mir nicht plaudern? Aber wieso nicht? Ach so! Weil ich so lange gebraucht habe! mirleidtun Na ja, ich habe in letzter Zeit einige Tiefschläge privat und beruflich einstecken müssen, die mich kurz aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Aber damit ich wieder gut drauf bin, was so ist, habe ich mir gedacht, ich schreibe für euch ein neues Chap!!! Jetzt alles wieder gut? büüddeee

Habt ihr mich vermisst? –fragendschau- Wenigstens ein bisi? Hä?

Wie ich sehe, gibt's wieder geniale Reviews von euch!!! Es tut mir leid dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen, geht leider nicht anders. Stress pur! ABER, ich vergesse euch nicht!! Deshalb antworte ich gleich mal und falls jemand fehlt, bitte gleich melden!!!!!!!! Dickes Bussi für euch!!!

P.s. im letzen Chap habe ich alle Namen von euch, die ihr vorgeschlagen hattet – verwendet. Außer Draco und Harry. Keine waren von mir, außer Slider und Argos. Ok? Das war mein kleines Dankeschön an euch!!!!!

Kate: Genau! Du hast es mitbekommen? Juhui!!! Das freut mich voll! Schön. Tja, Harry bekommt bei gewissen Dingen erste dann sein Gedächtnis wieder wenn Draco „nachhilft"hehe. Sonst ist es ja nur halb so spannend, oder? Also ließ mal dieses Chap! Ich hoffe, du hast dann was zu lachen!! Würde mich freuen!!

Kaefer: Danke für das liebe Lob!! Hehe. Klar war dein Name auch dabei! Waren alle dabei! Tja, dann ließ mal weiter, was die beiden alles so anstellen und der Alte und....na ja, mehr sage ich nicht, wer noch alles kommt... hehe. Bis dann, Knuddels!!

GefallenerEngel: Ja, ich finde den Weisen auch ur süß. Der ist eh wieder dabei und bleibt es auch, ja? Wie oben erklärt, habe ich alle Namen mit eingebaut, die mir vorgeschlagen wurden. Die waren nicht von mir grins Außer Slider und Argos...

Angelfall: Hallo mein Engel! Hab dich vermisst! Wars schön in London? Schreibst mir ne Mail? Würde mich freuen! Nein, ich war verkühlt, jetzt geht's wieder. Bin wieder fit, hoffe ich! So leicht bekommt man mich nicht runter! Hehe. Süß!!! Und war der Doktor brav? Wie Du siehst, hat er es geschafft mich gesund zu pflegen, weil DU bei mir warst! knuddelknutschisseufz hehe! Bei den Piraten habe ich auch an die beiden Süßen gedacht! Johnny und Orlando...seufz...aber nein, die kommen leider nicht vor. Wer weiß..Ja voll!!! lach die Parkinson! Geil! Da wären gleich mal alle weg...hehe. Dickes Bussi an dich mein Schatz! Hab dich lieb! Hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir!!!

Baerchen23: Gelle? Die beiden können einfach nur süß sein! Klar kommen die beiden zusammen, mal sehen wann Harry einsieht, dass er Draco liebt...grins!! Jab, hier kommt dein Chap!

DarkLuzie: Mein Augenstern! Seufz! Du bist ja auch so ne Süße!!! umhalsflieg Nein! Schauder! Der Alte am Besen! Oje...uah! Gell? Draco schafft es immer mehr und Harry kommt auch langsam drauf. Aber mehr will ich da nicht verraten, sonst wäre es ja fad..hihi. Gell? Blondi...woher kommt das bloss? überlegentu und kicher hehe. Du bist einigen weit voraus und eigentlich die einzige, weißt du das? Hihi. Milli Vanilli war der Hammer finde ich! Da hab sogar ich lachen müssen!! Jab, Brian wird ein ganz ein Süßer, wobei er eher am Rande mitwirken wird, als als Hauptfigur...hab dich lieb mein Herz!

t-m-r: Gelle? Hab mich beeilt gehabt und hoffe, wenn du wieder da bist, kannst wieder weiter lesen! Na bitte! Wusste ja dass diese Bonbons von Dumbledore helfen! Tja, Halsschmerzen kenne ich und dieses miese Wetter auch – Mist der Herbst kommt! Bitte um 8 Uhr ist es schon finster!! Pack ich voll ned...

dieSturm: Na ehrlich? Du bist eine Drachenfanatikerin? Na bitte!! Da habe ich ja voll den Punkt getroffen, was? Jaja, bald sind sie nicht mehr so schüchtern wie sie vorher waren. Aber eine gewisse Sache kommt ja noch. Aber da lass dich mal Überraschen!!! Tja, der Plan von Brian...hehe...mal sehen, liest dann ganz unten..hehe. Bis dann!! Hoffe, dich bald wieder zu lesen! Hat mich gefreut!

Snub-nose: Na bitte! Hast gleich zwei Chaps lesen können! Aber dieses hat jetzt länger gedauert, sorry! Tja, so einen Mut wie Harry hätte ich auch gerne wenn ich vor Argos stehe. Aber man sieht wieder, dass die Größe alleine nichts ausmacht und Harry absolut keinen Respekt hat. Hehe. Harry wird noch mehr Gefühle bekommen. WOW...hehe. Danke sehr! Freut mich sehr dass es dir gefällt! Hoffe, dieses auch....

Mr.max.vuitton: lach Na mal sehen ob ich das alles schaffe was du von mir erwartest! Hehe. Du glaubst, das alles wird nichts? Na dann warte ab und dann kannst wieder schön brav darüber maulen..hehe. Hoffe, ich lese dich schnell wieder!!!!

Ashumaniel: Juhu!!! Mein Schatz!!! Wie geht es deiner Geschichte? Ich will so gerne weiter lesen!! Bitte!!! Oder soll ich mal in die Witzkiste springen oder nen Clown Bespringen? Hehe. Hey, dieses Wort hast von...ähm...Mary Poppins? Weißt wie oft ich mir die damals reingezogen habe? Wow, wollt auch immer dabei sein. Aber bitte. Ja, ich habe alle Namen verwendet, so kam niemand zu kurz..hihi. Süß wie Harry Draco beruhigen will und wie er ihn küsst, gell? Ich finde das so niedlich! Genau! Mal sehen ob es den Weisen echt gibt? Irgendwo auf ner Insel? Schauen wir mal nach? Wo hast denn schon wieder die Karte der Rumtreiber versteckt? Da könnten wir ihn finden, oder? Tja, Draco und Harry sind zwar nicht so wie sie im Buche stehen, aber ich liebe sie so trotzdem mehr. Hehe. Und wie es scheint, gefällt es dir auch so besser! Gut so! Danke! Hab dein Fähnchen gesehen! Deine Gebete wurden erhört! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses neue chap!! Tausende von Knuddels zurück, bitte schreib du auch weiter! Kann ohne eure Geschichten nicht überleben!!! Bussis an dich!!!

Severina35: Gelle? Mal schauen ob ich den Alten von der Plantage holen kann. Immer lungert der dort rum, frag mich wieso,..hm...wie der als Lehrer wäre? Hehe.. hih! Weißt mein Kater hat mich angegähnt und der hatte gerade gefressen und danach hatte Mundgeruch! Und da fiel es mir dann beim Drachen ein! Also ich muss ein lustiges Leben haben, weil ich alle Idee entweder gesehen, gelesen oder selbst erlebt habe..hehe. Stimmt! Manchmal kann ich das. Freut mich dass es so gut geklappt hat mit dem Einbau der Namen!! Klar! Hier kommt es schon! Viel Spaß damit!!!

Leah: Ich glaube, den nennt man Slifer oder so..keine Ahnung. Aber von dem her habe ich den Namen. Hehe. Sliders das Tor zur Dimension, kenne ich auch..aber davon habe ich den Namen eher nicht. Tja, Harry fühlt es schon langsam, aber noch nicht so ganz. Kennst doch unseren Harry, der schnallt doch nie so schnell was...hehe. Aber ansonsten wäre es ja fad wenn er schon alles wüsste, sie sich in die Arme fallen und meinen, ich liebe dich! Das wäre dann fad und zu Ende...hehe. Und das ist es noch nicht. Schätze noch 3-4 Chaps aber dann war es. ABER: neue Idee ist geboren.

Deedochan: Süße! Hallo! Lebst noch? Wie geht's dir mein Schatz? Wie geht's bei den Prüfungen? Schreibst mir bald wieder? Vermiss dich...Na bitte! Habe deine Namen eingebaut! Klee verschlucken..das ist also dein Drache? Hihi. Siehst, ist doch niedlich die Kleine. Die Idee der vier kommt noch in diesem Chap, aber ob alles gut geht? Klar helfen Draco und Harry und wie sie das tun! Hehe. Dickes Bussi an dich, süße Nicki...

Vampiry: MMMEEGGAAAAAA REVVIIEEWW!!! Wow!!! umfall-kopfanhau Nein, bin wieder am Damm, war nur verkühlt. Jab, so schnell geht das! Du, der Kamillentee hat gewirkt! Danke sehr!!! Danke! Die Blumen sind wunderschön!!! Hui!! Sehr süß von dir! Hat alles geholfen! Mal sehen ob ich Snape einbauen kann, aber das wäre ja megageil!! Hehe!!! Genau! Er vor Argos...mit Aber, aber...hihi! Mal sehen, da lässt sich was machen!! Hehe! Taschentückerverkauf! Wer will wer hat noch nicht! Hihi. Bonga Bonga Mama taucht auch wieder auf! Hihi. Die Alte ist genial! Dick mit Hänge...ähm...und er so dürr...super Bild!! Tja, was die Erinnerungen angeht – warte mal ab, die schreiten schon mal vor. Hihi. Natürlich kommen noch Lemon Szenen, aber erst später!!! Hihi. Nein, die beiden streiten nicht mehr, keine Panik –grins- Der Weise als Affe? Könnte glatt durchgehen!! Hihi. Süß wie Harry sich um Draco kümmert, gelle? Und ihn immer wieder abschmust. Die beiden sind einfach mein Traumpaar. Na bitte! Habe sogar deine Vorschläge einfließen lassen, wobei ich den einen Namen auch nicht aussprechen kann! Hehe. Du wirst schon lesen was die vier sich ausgedacht haben, aber ob die es schaffen ist eine andere Geschichte..hihi. Danke sehr mein Schatz! Ich hoffe, ich behalte mein „kluges Köpfchen"weiterhin. Hehe. Ich dich auch voll lieb haben, hinternkratzenmuss...hehe...ach so, das sagt ja der Alte...hehe. BUSSIS!!!

Arwen Urodumiel: Ja schön!!! Freut mich wenn du meine FF so gerne hast!! –johl- Harry wird sich immer und immer wieder erinnern können, hehe. Nein, die Namen waren alle Vorschläger der Leser! Hihi! Ich hätte mir die nie alle alleine einfallen lassen können. Habe ich trotzdem deinen Respekt –büüddee- Na geh! Du bist weg? Aber vielleicht, wenn das Chap online steht, bist sicher wieder da, oder? Hab mir Zeit lassen, konnte aber auch nicht früher!! Tja, ich versuche die Chaps lange zu halten, manchmal gelingt es, manchmal nicht. Aber ich weiß wie es ist ein Chap zu lesen und dann ist es schnell wieder vorbei und somit strenge ich mich doch ein wenig mehr an, damit ihr alle viel zu lesen habt!!! Hoffe, ich lese dich schnell wieder!! Bussis!

Nina: Stimmt! Hast mich erwischt! Er heißt Brian! Nicht „Gehirn" Sorry! Hehe...uiiiiiii

Elen Sirilon: Juhu!!! Stimmt! Ein bisi Action ist nicht verkehrt, oder? Hehe. Gell? Draco muss dafür belohnt werden, eindeutig! Mal sehen ob er das schafft. Der Weise ist bi, würde ich sagen! Nach dem Motto – ein bisschen bi schadet nie...hehe. Er ist niemandem abgeneigt...uah!! Hoffe, ich lese dich bald wieder, ich würde mich sehr freuen!!! Knuddels an dich –grins-

Leseteufel: Stimmt! Liebe muss eigentlich nur schön sein! Egal ob es Kugel hagelt oder nicht! Aber ob Harry weiß dass er Draco liebt? Eigentlich schon und doch wieder nicht. Aber er kommt schon noch drauf! Hihi. Tja, wäre fad, wenn nichts passieren würde, oder? Aber geh! Harry schafft es doch immer! –lach- Da braucht dir das Herz nicht stehen bleiben! Ist ja alles gut gegangen! Hihi. Nein, Harry kommt langsam aber sicher drauf, warte einfach mal ab und lese dieses Chap. Es wird immer klarer werden. Grins! Wir lesen uns hoffentlich wieder!! Bussis

Duivel: Stimmt! Ich könnte bei solchen Annäherungsversuchen nicht standhaft sein, Harry hingegen schon. Wow, bewundere ihn! Ich würde bei Draco schwach werden, aber wer nicht..hihi. Jab! Piraten! Und sie kommen! JETZT! Aber die sind ja sooo dämlich..hehe. Das wirst deinen Spaß haben!! Tja, wirst schon lesen, wann die auf die Insel kommen, jetzt noch nicht, aber bald!! Bis dann hoffe ich!!!

Luna-Girl: ur süß! Nennst mich Schneckchen? –dichknuddelnmussganzviel- hihi. Das kenne ich nur zu gut! Ich habe Stress pur und deshalb bin ich auch so spät dran mit Schreiben! Schlimm mit mir! Hoffentlich schaffe ich es noch, dies heute rein zu stellen. Ist ja nicht so einfach, weil mein Chap mir noch nicht so gefällt wie ich es gerne haben will! Ja, meine Erkältung verzieht sich schon ein wenig. Ist noch ein wenig was da, aber es wird schon wieder! Danke der Nachfrage!! Klar!!! Sonnenschutz ist immer wichtig! Wer nimmt weh? Wir könnten uns ja abwechseln! Einmal du Draco und dann wieder ich und das selbe dann mit Harry, hm? Tja, egal ob man Draco süß betitelt oder nicht, bei mir ist er es und pasta! Hehe. Tja, mir ist der Name „Slider"voll im Schlaf eingefallen! Da fallen mir die besten Ideen ein! Eine davon handelt von meiner nächsten FF! Mal sehen. Hehe. Gefällt dir die BongaBonga Mama? Hehe! Und Grabbe und Goyle? Wobei, die beiden bleiben dabei – ich und da ein Slash schreiben...uah!! Nein danke –wegrenn- Weiß nicht! Meine Tante hat solche riesendinger und ich habe immer „Bongas"dazu gesagt, frag mich nicht wieso. Und so habe ich mir dann diese Tante auch vorgestellt! Hihi. Die Szene von Argos habe ich ur gerne geschrieben! Schön dass sie dir so gefallen hat!! Tja, die schönsten Küsse fallen immer wenn es am gefährlichsten ist...Jab! Bin wieder so halbwegs fit!! Knuddels, hab dich auch sehr viel lieb Mäuschen!!!!!!! Freu mich schon auf dein nächstes Review!!!

Samantha Potter: Wow! Mach mich nicht fertig Sam! Ich dachte schon – oje, da ist eine die mich gleich schimpft und dann....-dirumdenhalsfallenmussunddickenknutschiverpass- So, dir jetzt auch viel Spaß dabei dies zu entziffern...hihi... Ja! Der Spruch ist cool! Neuer Fan – sprachlose Sam. Hihi! Ich liebe den Namen Sam...mag ich sehr gerne!! Hoffe, ich lese dich schnell wieder, ja? Ich würde mich sehr freuen!!!

Anni kiddo: kein Problem! Die FF läuft ja nicht weg, weißt? WAS?????? Krankenhaus???? Armes Maus!! Wieso denn? Blinddarm? Wieso? Op oder nur Reizung? –schockhab- Wie geht's dir? Wieder besser? Kann ich was für dich tun? Schokiherzi? Vielleicht ein kleines Säftchen vom Weisen? Hilft dir sicher!!! Hoffe, dir geht's schon wieder besser!!!!! Ja??? Antwortest mir wieder? Hier dein Chap! Hoffe, es gefällt dir!! Knutschis an dich, weil du so armes Hasi bist......-dichganzvielumarmenmuss-

Jeanca: Genau Elliot! Habe ich auch immer zu Hause auf Kassette gehabt!! Bis die vollkommen kaputt war und ausgelaugt. Aber ich habe diesen Film geliebt!! Du willst ne Fortsetzung? Da hast du sie!!!

Wie gesagt! Habe ich jemanden vergessen! Bitte schreien!!! Wenn noch Reviews dazukommen sollten, die beantworte ich dann im nächsten Chap!!!! Ach ja! Habe eine neue Idee wegen meiner nächsten FF. Ihr habt ja nichts dagegen wenn ich wieder eine schreibe? Klar wird diese zwar nicht sooo lustig wie diese hier, aber sie hat auch ihre lustigen Seiten....

Einen kleinen Vorgeschmack gefällig? Zwar weiß ich, dass es solche Geschichten hier schon gibt, aber ich würde mich trotzdem gerne darin versuchen, aber schauen dass ich nicht so viel „gleich" schreibe wie die anderen.

ALSO: Draco lernt für Zaubertränke – Ferien – macht was falsch (das erste Mal, weil er an Potter denkt) – wird ein Mädchen. (gähn, ja ich weiß, gibt's schon) Er kommt nach Hogwarts, nur Dumbledore weiß Bescheid. Draco kommt laut Dumbledore mit Absprache vom Hut ins Haus Gryffindor...hehe. Lernt Hermine besser kennen, Ron und natürlich auch Harry der sehr „freizügig"ist. Werden dicke Freunde, oder auch nicht? Denn Draco alias Diana gibt sich als seine eigene „Cousine"aus, Harry vergleicht sie immer wieder mit Draco...hehe. Snape findet Gegenzauber, er wird wieder Draco...kommt nach Hogwarts und dann.......

UND???? Kann ich so was schreiben? Oder ist das schon zu abgegriffen, dann schau ich mich nach was anderem um! Bitte um eure Meinung! Oder Vorschläge!!!

Hab euch lieb!!

Eure Gugi!!!!

Kapitel 13

Draco und Harry hackten sich links und rechts vom Alten ein und schleiften ihn den ganzen Weg mühevoll, entlang Richtung Dorf. Beide machten sich große Sorgen um den Weisen, da sie diesen noch nie mit so viel Angst gepowert, gesehen hatten. Still sahen sich die beiden Jungen kurz an und beschleunigten ihr Tempo, während der Weise weiterhin vor sich hin jammerte. So wie es schien, hatte dieser einen ziemlichen Schock. Zu schlimm mussten die Ereignisse für den Weise gewesen sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie endlich an, wobei ein weiteres Pfeifen auf diesem Weg zu hören war und eine Kugel etwas weiter weg vom Dorf, mit einem gewaltigen Krach einschlug und sämtliche Bäume, die genau dort standen, zum erzittern brachten. Der Weise zuckte dabei zusammen, als hätte er soeben einen Peitschenschlag ins Kreuz bekommen.

Shari und Ischisa liefen ihnen entgegen, umsorgten den Weisen, fragten, was passiert sei. Harry erzählte währenddessen, was geschehen war und Shari nickte verstehend und besorgt zugleich. Sie berichtete daraufhin kurz, was sich vor einem knappen Jahr bei ihnen ereignet hatte, was sie alles hatten durchmachen mussten. Während sie immer schneller wurde, was ihre Erzählungen betraf und Harry kaum folgen konnte, saß der Alte an der Mauer seiner Hütte gelehnt und stammelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin.

„Er hat einen Schock! Sagt mal, habt ihr nichts, was ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen könnte?"fragte Draco nun und Shari hielt in ihren Erzählungen inne, grinste ihn auf einmal an.

„Natürlich! Wundermittel. Moment!"rief sie erfreut aus und lief in die Hütte. Harry nickte Draco kurz zu und lief ihr hinterher. Draco gefiel dies nicht und sah ihnen dabei giftig nach. Wehe wenn Shari es wagen sollte seinen Harry anzufassen, dann gäbe es hier das erste Mordopfer. Knurrend stapfte er auf und ab und beobachtete besorgt den Weisen, der noch immer zitterte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin starrte. Draco setzte sich neben ihn hin und versuchte ihn, leider erfolglos, zu beruhigen.

Währenddessen in der Hütte: Shari kramte auf dem Tisch herum, durchsuchte sämtliche Flaschen, in denen verschiedene Tränke, in verschiedenen giftigen Farben, abgefüllt waren. Harry sah sich alles genauer an und musste grinsen. Der Alte hatte ja Tränke für alles! Heiltränke für innere und äußere Wunden, einen Aufmunterungstrank, noch eine Verzauberungstrank und einen für Schockzustände. Weiter kam er nicht mit dem Lesen, da Shari genau diese Flasche ergriff und begeistert vor seine Nase hielt. Schon liefen die beiden hinaus, wobei Harry ihr die Flasche abnahm und dem Alten an die Lippen ansetzte.

Dieser schien nicht einmal seinen eigenen Trank wieder zu erkennen, doch schluckte er brav die Flüssigkeit hinunter. Shari, die kurz mit Ischisa gesprochen hatte, drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Großvater um und erschrak.

„Nein! Nicht! Zu viel erwischt! Oje"jaulte sie auf und griff sich an die Stirn. Harry sah sie überrascht an, sah auf die Flasche und dann zu dem Weisen. Vom Weisen zu Shari und dann zu Draco. Als sein Blick wieder zur Flasche wanderte, zeigte Shari mit ihrem Finger auf das Etikett.

„Hier steht es. Nur 3 Schluck, nicht mehr, sonst kommt es zu einer Überreaktion"nun seufzte sie auf, sah ihren Großvater an, der endlich wieder zu den Lebenden zurück kehrte und alle komisch ansah.

„Probleme gibt?"fragte er nun grinsend und erhob sich, streckte sich ausführlich und grinste in die Runde. Harry sah ihn fragend an, blickte wieder auf die Flasche und dann zu Shari die ihren Großvater mit offenem Mund anstarrte, während Ischisa kichernd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie kannst du so viel vertragen Großvater?"fragte sie ihn nun, wobei er sich räusperte und zu kichern anfing.

„Guter Trank! Ich jeden Tag einen Schock haben wenn ich in Spiegel schaue. Hilft gut, ja ja!"meinte er nun, wobei Draco sich vor lachen den Bauch hielt, seitlich in den Sand umkippte und nach Luft japste.

„Mann, der Alte ist ja voll weggetreten!"rief er aus und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Auch Shari kicherte vor sich hin, kannte sie diesen alten Deppen nur zu gut. Harry lachte nun auch mit und Ischisa konnte sich auch nicht mehr halten.

„Was los jetzt? Wieso ihr mich alle auslacht! Gemein ich finde das!" grummelte der Alte, wobei die anderen noch immer lachten, sich aber langsam beruhigten.

„Du solltest weniger von diesem Zeug trinken, Großvater, sonst bekommst du noch Halluzinationen. Oder hast du die schon längst?" fragte Ischisa grinsend und riss dem Alten die Flasche aus der Hand, die er ganz sanft aus Harrys Hand entwendet hatte, ohne dass dieser es vor lauter Lachen bemerkt hatte.

„Manchmal ich habe die schon. Sehr interessant! Drachen mit Dumbo-Ohren und Rollschuhen. Sehr witzig anzusehen! Hält aber nie lange an, sehr unfair"murmelte der Alte und Harry kugelte sich nun vor lachen, weinte schon fast.

Denn wenn er sich die arme Slider mit grauen, großen Ohren vorstellte, die vergnügt pfeifend im Sand auf Rollschuhen fuhr und dabei stolperte– das konnte ja nur lustig aussehen! Während er sich noch immer vor lachen bog, schlenderte Ischisa auf Draco zu, zog ihn hoch und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry verstummte sofort und sah giftig zu den beiden hinüber während Shari und der Weise grinsten.

„Wie siehts aus mit uns beiden, hm?"raunte sie ihm nun zu, wobei Draco sie unsicher aber bestimmt von sich schob.

„Tut mir leid Süße, aber ich bin mit Harry zusammen"meinte dieser nun mit leicht roten Wangen.

„Aber er meint, das wärt ihr nicht!"sagte sie nun etwas beleidigt und zog eine Schnute.

Draco sah etwas enttäuscht zu Harry, der die ganze Szene etwas eifersüchtig beobachtet hatte. Nun stapfte er zu ihnen hin, zwängte sich zwischen sie, was von einem spitzbübischen Grinsen seitens Draco quittiert wurde. Doch Harry konnte dies nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken beschützend zu Draco stand und Ischisa giftig ansah.

„Lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Hände von meinen Freund und Ehemann! Verstanden! Wenn ich noch einmal sehen sollte dass du dich an ihn ranmachst, dann verwandle ich dich in eine Kröte, kapiert?"zischte Harry nun und Ischisa zog, Malfoylike, eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Ach ja? Beweise bitte!"meinte sie nun anzüglich und kam auf Harry zu.

„Aber mit Dir hätte ich auch meinen Spaß."Flüsterte sie nun, wobei Harry sie nun wegschubste, sich zu Draco umdrehte, während dieser giftige Blicke auf Ischisa abschoss, und ihn zart, schon fast schüchtern, auf den Mund küsste. Draco war seinerseits etwas überrascht, doch lächelte er in sich hinein. Er schloss genüsslich und glücklich darüber, seine Augen und küsste Harry zart mit kleinen Küssen, zurück.

„Ja ja! Das haben sie auch gemacht, als ich mich beinahe in Hose gemacht! Wegen blöder Kanonenkugel! Mich gar nicht bemerkt haben, Gemeinheit!"maulte der Weise nun, drehte sich beleidigt weg und verschränkte seine Hände ineinander, schmollte nun. Harry trennte sich kurz von Draco, drehte sich zu Ischisa um und meinte nun triumphierend: „Siehst du, er gehört zu...."Weiter kam er nicht, da Draco ihn mit Schwung wieder zu sich drehte und seine Lippen gierig auf die von Harry presste.

„Mpf" war das einzige, was Harry sagen konnte, er schloss seine Augen und bewegte seine Lippen sanft und leise stöhnend auf denen von Draco. Dieser öffnete langsam seinen Mund, fuhr fordernd mit seiner Zunge zart über Harrys Lippen, die sich sofort bereitwillig öffneten und er Freudiges dabei erwartete. Schon schob Draco gierig seine Zunge hindurch und spielte leidenschaftlich mit der von Harry. Dessen Gehirn schaltete sofort ab, als er Dracos leidenschaftlichen Kuss stürmisch erwiderte.

Er vertiefte ihn, drang mit seiner Zunge noch tiefer vor, presste seine Lippen weiterhin auf Dracos und saugte sich richtiggehend daran fest. Draco stöhnte leise in Harrys Mund hinein und zog ihn nun näher zu sich.

Harry keuchte, als er den Kuss beendete, leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und brachte Draco damit um den Verstand, der ihn lodernd, mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Nun drehte er sich zu der verdatterten Ischisa um „Siehst du, er gehört nur zu mir, verstanden?" wiederholte er seine Meinung und nickte ihr zu.

Etwas enttäuscht schlenderte sie davon. Doch was die beiden nicht gleich merkten, war, dass als sie sich umdrehte, - lächelte sie versonnen, zwinkerte Shari zu, welche die Hand hob und auf Ischisas Hand nun triumphierend einschlug.

Die beiden Jungen verstanden erst jetzt, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatten sie also geprüft und Harry war vollkommen darauf hereingefallen. Seufzend senkte Harry seinen Kopf, schüttelte ihn und drehte sich um, ging einige Meter voraus. Draco sprang jauchzend hinter ihm her.

„Ähm, Harry? Hallo? Wir sind zusammen? Ehrlich? Büüüddeee! Verzeihst du mir? Harry? Haaallloohooo?"flötete er die ganze Zeit hinter Harry, während der Weise sich kurz mit seinen Enkeltöchtern unterhielt und die beiden weiterhin nicht betrachtete. Harry blieb nun mit einem Aufstöhnen stehen, legte genervt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und drehte sich dann schwungvoll um.

Dracos Lächeln erstarb, als er Harrys ernstes Gesicht sah. Aber was noch? Leidenschaft spiegelte sich in Harrys Augen, verdunkelten sie und ließen Draco hart schlucken, sein Herz höher schlagen. Dieser fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und Harry stöhnte leise auf als er dessen nun feucht schimmernden Mund betrachtete.

Stürmisch zog er Draco nun zu sich, wobei er eine Hand auf dessen Hintern legte, diesen sanft streichelte und die andere an Dracos Genick platzierte. Harry presste mit einem tiefen Stöhnen seine Lippen auf die von Draco, saugte sich daran fest, schmatzte und knabberte genüsslich an Dracos Unterlippe. Pures Verlangen durchströmte seinen Leib, kleine Blitze zuckten durch seine Venen, endeten in seinen Lenden.

Draco keuchte erregt auf, krallte seine Hände in Harrys Haare und kostete von Harrys Lippen. Harry schob schon fast brutal, doch leidenschaftlich seine Zunge hindurch und vertiefte gierig den Kuss. Draco sah nur noch Sterne vor seinen Augen.

Das war sein Harry, eindeutig. Diese Leidenschaft, diese Verlangen. Draco übernahm die Führung, seine Hände glitten nun an Harrys Rücken hinunter, fuhren in die Hose von Harry und streichelten die wunderbare, warme, weiche Haut seines Pos. Harry stöhnte erregt in Dracos Mund, seine Atmung war flach und abgehackt.

Er presste sich nun noch mehr an Draco und spürte dessen Erregung an seiner reiben.

Harry konnte sich fast nicht mehr zurück halten. Schade, dass sie sich jetzt in diesem Dorf befanden und nicht in der Hütte! Keuchend löste er sich nun von Draco und sah ihn lodernd aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

„Antwort genug?"flüsterte er rau und grinste hinterlistig. Draco stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da, sah Harry von oben bis unten an und hätte ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt genommen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Sei froh dass wir hier unter Leute sind, sonst wärst du jetzt fällig mein Lieber. Und glaube mir, ich würde nicht aufhören, bis du schreiend kommst"raunte er Harry zu, dem ein wimmerndes Keuchen entfloh. Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, küsste er Harrys Hals heiß und innig, saugte sich daran fest, hinterließ ein rotes Mal und ließ dann von Harry ab. Draco wusste, dass nur noch ein Tropfen reichen würde um das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen, doch er wollte es nicht riskieren, noch nicht.

Sie mussten dem Alten helfen, denn die Piraten würden bald hier auftauchen. Draco war froh, eine sehr weite Badehose angezogen zu haben, sonst würde ein jeder sein Problem sofort erkennen. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, doch wollte er es Harry nicht so leicht machen. Bei einem jeden Schritt, ließ er seinen Po gekonnt und sexy kreisen, wobei er nicht bemerkte dass Harry auf genau diesen starrte, halb zu sabbern und zu knurren anfing.

„Harry, reiß dich zusammen, Herrgott! Du kannst ihm doch nicht hinterherlaufen wie ein läufiger Hund"nuschelte er zu sich selbst, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und folgte nun Draco. Dieser hatte sehr wohl dessen Knurren gehört und kicherte leise vor sich hin.

Hach! War das schön wenn er sich auf seinen Charme und seinen Körpereinsatz verlassen konnte. Immerhin war er mit Harry wieder zusammen und er hatte ihm auch verziehen. Aber liebte er ihn? Das hatte Harry ihm noch nicht gestanden, aber das würde schon noch kommen. Da war er sich sicher.

Als sie beim Weisen ankamen, besprachen sie nun ihren Plan. Zuerst würden sie alle Häuser mittels Zauber schützen. Schon fing Harry an, die Hütte vom Weisen mittels magischen Zaubers, zu bearbeiten. Nur die Bewohner dieses Dorfes konnten ab den jetzigen Zeitpunkt dort hinein gehen, außerdem war diese Hütte nun resistent gegen Feuer.

Der Weise freute sich sehr darüber, klatschte in die Hände, wobei Draco nun weiter machte und die anderen Hütten mit einem Zauber belegte. Nach einigen Minuten war die Arbeit erledigt. Harry und Draco schnappten sich ihre Besen und versprachen, in einigen Minuten wieder hier zu sein. Sie mussten kurz zu ihrer Hütte fliegen, um auch diese vor den kommenden Piraten zu schützen.

Schon flogen sie los und zischten nebeneinander, knapp über den Boden, den Weg entlang. Bäume flitzten links und rechts an ihnen vorbei, sie sausten über die Palmen hinweg und flogen in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit, im Sturzflog unter einer Steinbrücke hindurch. Es machte unglaublichen Spaß und Draco versuchte, Harry einzuholen. Doch der war immer um ein klein wenig schneller.

Doch dies machte Draco nichts aus, so hatte er freien Blick auf dessen wohlgeformten Po und wäre beinahe mit einer Palme kollidiert.

„Hey Draco, wo siehst du denn hin?"lachte Harry nun, als er kurz zurück blickte und sah, wie dieser panisch dieser dämlichen Palme auswich.

„Dann hör verdammt noch mal auf damit, dauernd mit deinem Hintern hin und her zu wackeln! Da komme ich immer auf schlimme Gedanken! Ist dass denn nicht verständlich?"rief Draco nach vorne und Harry lachte auf.

„Süßer! Rache ist bekanntlich süß! Weißt du nicht mehr? Dein Abgang vorhin war aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern und dass wusstest du!"rief dieser nach hinten und beschleunigte sein Tempo.

„Was meinst du mit „Rache ist süß Haaarrryyyyy?"säuselte Draco nun und flog wieder neben ihm her, blinzelte ihn aus unschuldigen Augen an, wobei Harry nun lachen musste. Draco war eindeutig ein Engel, doch mit einem gewaltigen „B"davor – also ein Bengel.

„Abwarten Draco, abwarten"meinte dieser nur, legte sich nun schon fast auf seinen Besen und beschleunigte wieder. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, denn er hatte Harry noch nie so schnell fliegen gesehen. Nun ja, er hatte Reflexe, die nur selten jemand besaß und so flog er einfach unglaublich.

Sein Shirt wehte im Flugwind, genauso seine Haare – und dies machte ihn einfach unglaublich sexy. Draco musste sich zusammen reißen um ihn nicht vom Besen zu schupsen und ihn im hier und jetzt, zu vernaschen.

Schon waren sie angekommen, sprangen von ihren Besen, liefen in die Hütte hinein um ihre Sachen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Harry hielt inne und starrte kurz auf das Bärenfell, kräuselte nun verwirrt seine Stirn.

„Harry? Was ist denn?"meinte nun Draco besorgt und folgte Harrys Blick. Harry presste seine Augen zusammen, Bilder flitzen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er konnte sich und Draco sehen, wie sie vollkommen nackt, in Extase getaucht, miteinander beschäftigt waren. Konnte sich selber stöhnen hören, konnte diese Gefühle, die er bei diesem Akt empfunden hatte, spüren. Entsetzt riss er nun die Augen auf und sah einem schief grinsenden Draco entgegen. Leichte Panik machte sich breit. WOW, was war dass denn gewesen?

Draco wusste sofort Bescheid, kam geschmeidig und listig auf Harry zu, grinste noch immer teuflisch und Harry schluckte. Dieser schritt nach langsam rückwärts, stieß an der Wand an und bekam starkes Herzklopfen. Draco presste sich an Harry, küsste heiß seinen Hals und rieb sich erotisch an ihm. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss es, stöhnte leise auf und merkte, wie ihm heiß wurde. „Oh Draco"hauchte er dabei genüsslich.

Er bemerkte auch, dass seine Hose immer enger wurde und verfluchte sich dafür, nichts dagegen machen zu können. Draco lächelte an Harrys Hals, hinterließ dort brennende Spuren, wo kurz zuvor noch seine Lippen waren. Harry stöhnte immer lauter, presste sich genauso an Draco und konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Dieser rieb sich in langsamen, wiegenden Bewegungen an Harrys Erektion, reizte ihn immer wieder. Sein Mund wanderte Harrys Hals hinauf, seine Zunge fuhr über dessen Kiefer, bis hin zum Mund. Harry krallte sich an Dracos Haaren fest, vertiefte stürmisch den Kuss und presste seine Erregung hart an die von Draco.

Unterdrücktes Stöhnen erfüllte die Hütte, Keuchen folgte und fiebrige Hände fuhren jeweils den Körper des anderen entlang, trieben sich gegenseitig an. Draco unterbrach den Kuss nicht, doch fuhr seine Hand den Oberkörper des Gryffindors entlang. Sanft wanderte diese er in Harrys Hosen, wobei der Schwarzhaarige erschrocken aufkeuchte und den Kuss lösen wollte.

Doch Draco ließ dies nicht zu, stieß mit seiner Zunge tiefer, drückte ihn mit seinem Körper weiterhin an die Wand, während er das warme, steife, pulsierende Glied von Harry umfasste und nun langsam auf und ab fuhr. Harry stöhnte laut in Dracos Kuss hinein, erwiderte hart und zog Draco in den Bann. Dieser konnte nur noch handeln. Seine Hand wurde immer schneller, ihr gemeinsames Stöhnen lauter. Draco befriedigte Harry weiter, rieb aber währenddessen seine Erektion an Harrys Unterleib.

Auf einmal löste sich Harry brutal aus Dracos Kuss, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, laut auf. „Oh Harry, du bist einfach wundervoll"säuselte Draco, fasziniert von Harry, spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit seine Hand hinunterlaufen und folgte Harry augenblicklich.

Doch er schrie nicht laut auf, sondern biss sich in Harrys Hals fest und liebkoste diesen danach gleich wieder. Keuchend lehnten sie aneinander und hielten sich nun fest. Mit einem Griff hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gepackt und sie beide gesäubert. Harry sah ihn nun aus verklärten Augen an und lächelte.

„WOW - Was war dass denn bitte?"fragte Harry außer Atem, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Wundervoll, oder?"hauchte Draco in dessen Ohr, wobei Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam als er den warmen Atem von Draco spürte und dessen unglaubliche Stimme wahrnahm.

„Einfach unglaublich! Wusste nicht, dass du so zarte Hände hast und vor allem so begabt bist"wisperte Harry an Dracos Hals und küsste diesen federleicht und liebevoll zugleich. Draco seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Aber das war nicht alles was wir damals miteinander gemacht haben, dass weißt du jetzt, oder?"grinste Draco anzüglich an Harrys Ohr und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ja, irgendwie kamen einige Erinnerungen wieder als ich auf diesen Teppich gestarrt habe"flüsterte er unter zärtlichen Küssen, die sie sich nun gaben.

„Und? Hat es dir gefallen? Ich meine, das was du gesehen hast?"raunte Draco nun und sah Harry tief in die Augen.

„Oja, und wie! Deshalb war ich ja so schockiert. Aber ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit, Draco, ich..."

„Sccchhht, schon gut! Ich kann warten"wisperte er nun und küsste ihn kurz auf die noch immer erhitzten Wangen.

Verschmilzt löste er sich von Harry, trat nach draußen und sah hinaus aufs offene Meer. Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Er würde Harry schon noch dazu bringen, über ihn herzufallen. Keine Bange, ein Malfoy bekam nämlich immer dass was er wollte. Auch wenn es noch dauern sollte. Harry trat nun neben ihn und starrte genauso aufs Meer hinaus.

„Sie sind schon sehr nah, oder?"wisperte Harry nun und Draco nickte.

„Ja, in etwa einer halben Stunde werden sie hier sein. Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen."Meinte Draco nun und umgab die Hütte mit einem Schutzzauber. Sobald die Piraten eintreffen würden, wären sie nicht in der Lage, in die Hütte eintreten zu können. Und zerstören konnten sie diese auch nicht. Als sie dies erledigt hatten, flogen sie den Weg zurück, kamen an der Stelle an, wo Harry einige Tage zuvor in den Seilen gehangen hatte und legten die Falle in die richtige Position.

Sie ließen sich noch einige Späße einfallen und kamen aus dem Lachen nicht mehr hinaus. Harry machte nun den Vorschlag, dass er zu dem Weisen weiter flog, während Draco sich bereit erklärte, hier zu bleiben, sich zu verstecken um die Piraten aufzuhalten.

Beide nicken sich nochmals zu und Harry wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen. Doch er drehte sich nochmals um, um Draco ein letztes Mal liebevoll zu küssen, welcher Harry glücklich anstrahlte. Dann schwang er auf seinen Besen und rauschte mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit davon. Er hatte einen Plan und den musste er dem Weisen nun auch mitteilen.

Draco hingegen wartete, überprüfte alle Fallen und versteckte sich in einen der Bäume, die bei der Hütte am Strand, standen. Nur noch einige Minuten und die Piraten würden ankommen. Er sah zu, wie das Schiff den Anger ausfahren ließ, sah zu, wie ein kleines Boot zu Wasser gelassen wurde und einige Männer nun einstiegen. Viele waren es Gott sei Dank nicht und so rieb er sich die Hände und lachte teuflisch vor sich hin.

„Egor!" brüllte eine dunkle Stimme säuerlich.

„Ja Kaptain?"fragte ein kleiner herbeiwieselnder, ziemlich untersetzter Mann mit Glatze und lächelte seinen Kaptain nun an, wobei man eher verfaulte, als gesunde Zähne sehen konnte.

„Das wird ein Spaß werden Männer! Der Alte weiß jetzt dass wir kommen! Mal sehen was er uns diesmal zu bieten hat! Letztes Mal hat ihm so ein weißbärtiger, komischer Mann geholfen, aber diesmal kommt uns dieser alte Knacker nicht mehr in die Quere!" Der Kaptain lachte siegessicher auf, schupfte seine Pistole auf und ab und rutschte beinahe am nassen Deck aus.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ihr sollt dieses verdammte Deck trocken legen! Stellt euch vor, ich würde das nächste Holzbein verlieren, verdammt noch mal! Na los! Wird's bald!"wies dieser nun säuerlich an und kratzte sich am Hintern. Sein roter, verfilzter Bart hing ihm schon bis zum Bauchnabel. Er hatte einen alten, dreieckigen Hut auf, der mehr durchlöchert war als ein Schweizer Käse. Auch er hatte nicht mehr viele Zähne im Mund, wovon einer als purem Gold bestand.

Sein Bauch hing ihm unter einem viel zu kurzem Shirt, welches vollkommen dreckig war – über die ausgefransten Hosen, welche ihm bis zu den Knien gingen. Seine Leute sahen nicht anders aus, doch ihr Aussehen war ihnen vollkommen egal. In seiner letzten Schlacht hatte Rotbart sein rechtes Bein verloren, nun hatte er sich ein Holzbein geschnitzt und an dem Beinstummel befestigt.

„Alles erledigt Sir!"kicherte ein dürrer, ziemlich großer Mann mit unübersehbaren Glupschaugen und einem viel zu großen Mund, wobei seine Hackennase hervorstach.

„Sven, ich hoffe, du hast es diesmal richtig gemacht, sonst kommst du diesmal nicht mit auf die Insel"wies der Kaptain nun an und sein Untertan nickte eifrig. Mit seinem Holzbein überprüfte er alles und war nun vollkommen zufrieden, nickte seinen Leuten zu.

„Alle Mann auf das Boot! Na macht schon!"rief er aus, wobei sie nun mit einem Gejaule folgten und auf den Kaptain warteten. Dieser bestieg vorsichtig das schwankende Boot und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer. Er gab den Befehl zu rudern und schon ächzten seine Untertanen, folgten seiner Anweisung.

„Hinkebein! Damit wir uns verstehen! Ab morgen machst du eine Diät! Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie schief unser Boot im Wasser liegt!" rief er verärgert aus, wobei ein ziemlich fetter, schüchterner Pirat sich gerade sein restliches Mittagessen in den Mund stopfte.

„Jasch Schir"meinte dieser mit vollem Mund, wobei Kaptain Rotbart genervt mit den Augen rollte und den Kopf schüttelte. Er wollte endlich diesen Schatz finden, der musste einfach auf dieser verdammten Insel sein! Sie hatten alle Inseln in der Nähe bereits abgesucht, alles auseinander genommen, doch nichts gefunden. Wo hatte der Weise diesen Schatz wohl vergraben? Rotbart konnte nur noch an Gold und Juwelen denken, als sie schon fast angekommen waren.

„Sieh mal Chef, da steht eine Hütte! Die war aber damals noch nicht da"meinte Sven auf einmal und kicherte irre. Rotbart zog ihm eine über und murrte umher.

„Du Idiot! Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt! Wir sehen uns die einfach mal an!"knirschte er vor sich hin, während der arme Sven sich den Kopf rieb und vor sich hin murmelte.

Endlich angekommen, sah sich Rotbart skeptisch um. Er winkte seine Männer herbei und gab ihnen mit Zeichensprache zu verstehen, dass sie sich das Haus näher ansehen sollten. Bewaffnet bis auf die Zähne schlichen sie neugierig heran und begutachteten dieses. Draco hingegen, versuchte seine Gegner einzuschätzen und musterte jeden eindringlich.

Er wunderte sich abermals, dass es nur vier Männer waren. Anscheinend waren sie sich viel zu sicher, dass sie gewinnen würden. Der Dicke mit dem Hut musste wohl der Kaptain sein, daneben war ein Mann, der noch kleiner war und ziemlich umherwackelte, wenn er ging. Der dritte im Bunde hinkte leicht und kaute an einem Stück Fleisch.

Also der musste dringend abnehmen. Schon rülpste er die gesamte Insel zusammen, wobei ein dürrer, leicht verwirrter Mann, der vierte und letzte der Gruppe, nun laut zu lachen anfing, vor sich hin furzte und der Kaptain sie nun zusammen schimpfte. Draco kicherte vor sich hin, dachte dabei an Grabbe und Goyle. Denn zwei von ihnen erinnerten ihn schwer an die beiden.

Hinkebein wackelte zu der Hütte und wollte die Türe eintreten, doch fiel er, als er dagegen trat, so wie er stand, hart wie ein Brett um und landete ächzend im Sand.

„Chef? Das geht nicht"Jammerte er nun und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch haderte er mit seiner Körperfülle und versuchte krampfhaft nochmals aufzustehen. Sven lachte sich währenddessen schief.

„Ich muss pissen Chef"quetschte er heraus und stand dementsprechend da. Dieser nörgelte nun und schickte ihn in den Dschungel.

„Aber beeil dich, ja?"rief er hinterher und musterte die Hütte. Schon zog er seinen Revolver und schoss auf das Türschloss. Doch die Kugel prallte mit einem pfeifenden Geräusch ab und zischte über das Haupt, des noch immer im Sand liegenden Hinkebein.

„Aber Chef! Ich werde abnehmen! Versprochen! Bitte, bitte bring mich nicht um"jammerte er wieder und versuchte hochrot auf zu stehen.

„Du Idiot! Die Kugel ist abgeprallt! Ich wollte dich nicht killen! Aber wenn du schon so fragst...hm...also wenn du nicht abnimmst, dann landest du als Futter für die Schweine, verstanden?"zischte dieser nun und lachte laut auf. Hinkebein nickte ängstlich und schaffte es doch, aufzustehen.

Rotbart kratzte sich am Kinn und pfiff Sven zu sich. Dieser kam angewuselt und kicherte irre vor sich hin.

„Wo ist die Axt Sven?"meinte dieser genervt und winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand. Dieser lief zum Boot, kramte darin umher und lief dann freudestrahlend seinen Kaptain entgegen. Dieser riss sie ihm aus der Hand und stellte sich in Position.

„Na das wollen wir ja mal sehen ob diese scheiß Türe auch der dicken Roberta widerstehen kann"jauchzte er auf und holte schwungvoll aus. Die Klinge traf auf ein Schutzschild, welches man kurzzeitig aufleuchten sehen konnte. Von der Wucht, wurde die dicke Roberta aus seinen Händen gerissen und zischte, sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse drehend, an dem verdatterten Hinkebein, nur knapp an dessen Ohr, vorbei. Rotbart fluchte laut, stampfte mit seinem Holzbein wütend auf, während Hinkebein kreidebleich wurde.

Ihm war das Essen vollkommen vergangen.

„Chef, du magst mich nicht!"schniefte er nun, wobei dieser sich mit wütendem Gesicht umdrehte und ihn ankeifte.

„Wenn du nicht so verfressen wärst, dann würdest du dich schneller bewegen können, du Fettarsch! Na klar mag ich dich nicht, verdammt noch mal. Und nun geh mir aus den Augen!"schrie er ihn an.

„Aber Chef, deshalb brauchst du doch nicht so zu spucken. Wieso magst du mich denn nicht mehr?"jammerte er nun, den Tränen nahe.

„Och, Hinkebein, war ja nicht so gemeint. Nachher bekommst du ein saftiges Stake von mir, ok?"meinte Rotbart nun versöhnlich, als dessen Lippen verräterisch zuckten.

„Hmhm" meinte dieser nur nickend und schniefend zugleich, während Sven sich tot lachte und der kleine Untersetzte, namens Egor nur tatenlos zusah.

„Männer! Diese Türe ist verflucht! Wir müssen zu dem Alten! Der hat da sicher was versteckt! Auf geht's!"rief er aus, wobei alle mit einem „Jawohl!"antworteten und mit Gemurmel in den Dschungel vordringen wollten. Hinkebein war leider nicht so schnell und so nahm Draco die Gelegenheit wahr und flüsterte einen Zauber, der Hinkebein zu einem Schwein verwandelte.

Rotbart blieb nun stehen, hörte das quieken, aber nicht das Kichern von Draco, der noch immer im Schutz des Baumes saß und sich sichtlich amüsierte.

„Hinkebein? Wo bist du? Hinke...jö! Seht mal Männer! Ein Schein! Unser Hauptgang beim Mittagessen! Fangt es!"rief er erfreut aus, wobei seine beiden Helfer ihre Messer und Säbel zückten und auf das nun erstarrte Schwein losgingen. Doch dieses war auf einmal erstaunlich schnell. Lief quiekend davon und wich den Attacken geschickt aus. Rotbart schüttelte nach einiger Zeit energisch den Kopf.

„Lasst es! Los, wir müssen weiter! Um das Schwein kümmern wir uns nachher!"wies er an und verschwand in den Dschungel.

„Schade! Dabei hätte ich so einen Hunger!"meinte Egor schmollend und lugte zu dem Schwein welches sich ängstlich hinter einem Felsen versteckte.

„Ja, ich auch"kicherte Sven nun, wobei Egor ein großes Stück verlangte, falls er es schaffen würde, dieses Schwein einzufangen. Noch immer wunderten sie sich, wo Hinkebein abblieb. Doch waren sie zu dumm um zu registrieren, dass dieses Schwein eindeutig Hinkebein war.

Einige Minuten später kletterte Draco von dem Baum hinunter und bestieg seinen Besen. Weiter gings! Er musste schnell zur ersten Falle fliegen.

Rotbart schritt mürrisch voran „Los doch, Dick und Doof, beeilt euch!" brüllte er nun, wobei Sven noch immer kicherte und Egor nur vor sich hinbrummte. Draco war bereits vor ihnen angekommen und überprüfte nochmals die Fallen, nun versteckte er sich wieder und wartete bereits auf die grummelnde Mäute.

Als er einen Schrei und danach ein Fluchen hörte, wusste er, die erste Falle war zugeschnappt. Sven hing mit einem Bein im Seil fest und baumelte hin und her, schlug wild mit seinen Armen umher.

„Lasst mich runter, lasst mich runter!"kreischte er immer wieder, wobei Rotbart und Egor lachen mussten und der Kaptain nun nicht lange fackelte. Er zog wiederum seinen Revolver, durchschoss dass Seil und Sven landete hart am Boden.

„Gings nicht weicher?"jammerte dieser und rieb sich Kopf und Rücken, wobei Egor gluckste.

„Mach nicht so nen Aufstand Sven! Da du kein Gehirn mehr hast, kann auch nichts beschädigt werden. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher dass man dich bei der Geburt zweimal geschupft und nur einmal gefangen hat"meinte Rotbart belustigt und schritt mit dem glucksenden Egor voran. Sven rappelte sich beleidigt hoch und sah sich skeptisch um. Irgendwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Die Sonne wurde immer stärker, die Männer schwitzten, keuchten und trotteten Rotbart hinterher.

„Meine Fresse, heute ist es aber sehr heiß"murmelte Rotbart, hob seinen Hut an und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, kratzte sich abermals am Hintern. Leises, zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte, wobei sie unter der sengenden Hitze weiter marschierten, die Palmenblätter einfach abrissen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten.

„Chef, ich brauch ne Pause!"Keuchte Egor nun, wobei dieser sich genervt umdrehte.

„Später du Vielfraß! Danach kannst du Pausen haben, so viele du willst. Aber JETZT nicht"zischte Rotbart nun und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. Jetzt fing er mit seiner üblichen Standartpredigt - der armen Piraten - an und redete sich dabei sichtlich in Rage, wobei ihm die anderen blöd anguckten. Er unterbrach sich, als er auf einmal die verdutzten Gesichter vor sich sah, die an ihm erstaunt vorbei sahen.

„WAS?" blaffte er die beiden zu.

„C-Chef, d-da kommt ein Baumstamm auf Seilen auf dich zu."Stammelte Sven und deutete zitternd in dessen Richtung.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Dumpfbacke"knatschte Rotbart nun.

„N-Nein, sieh doch"stammelte auch Egor und trat, wie Sven, langsam auf die Seite. Rotbart hörte hinter sich ein reißendes Geräusch, drehte sich fragend um und sah tatsächlich einen Baumstamm, der quer an den Enden mit Seilen verbunden war und nun in hoher Geschwindigkeit, wie eine Schaukel, auf ihn zukam.

„Oh oh"meinte er nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wobei dieser nun hart am Kinn getroffen wurde und schreiend einige Meter nach rückwärts schleuderte, hart am Gehweg aufprallte. Fluchend lag er am Boden, wobei der Baumstamm sich leise und doch knarrend auspendelte und die beiden Untertanen ihn erstaunt betrachteten.

„Habens dir ja gesagt Chef"meinte Sven nur und kicherte, wobei dieser nun laut fluchte.

„Mein Zahn! Mein schöner Goldzahn! Waaahhh! Dass zahlen sie mir heim! Diese...diese...."Wild fluchend rappelte er sich nun auf, rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn, welches sich nun verfärbte und torkelte weiter. Sven und Egor sahen sich unsicher an, zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihrem Anführer.

Draco hingegen hing halb am Baum und musste sich beherrschen, dass er nicht laut loslachte. Was für ein göttlicher Anblick es war, den alten fetten Rotbart so segeln zu sehen. Schnell rutschte er nun den Stamm hinunter und bestieg wieder seinen Besen. Er hoffte, dass Harry alles fertig hatte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Harry hörte am lauten Gefluche, dass sie nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnten. Er wusste nicht, wie viele es waren, doch stellte er sich ihnen mutig entgegen. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco bald hier sein würde um ihn zu unterstützen.

Als die drei nun ankamen, fanden sie ein verlassenes Dorf vor, wobei sich die Bewohner dahinter versteckten und abwarteten. Nur Harry stand breitbeinig davor, seinen Zauberstab startklar in Händen.

„Na sieh mal einer an"brummte Rotbart und lachte mit den anderen auf.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?"meinte er sarkastisch und schritt nun näher an Harry heran, wobei sein fetter Bauch wippte.

„Haut ab von dieser Insel, dann wird euch nichts geschehen"meinte Harry nur und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.

„Oh! Du drohst mir! Mit einem Stock? Na so was? Natürlich werden wir gleich verschwinden, wie du es wünscht. Doch vorher werden wir hier noch alles verwüsten und den Alten ausquetschen, wo er das GOLD versteckt hat!"zischte Rotbart nun, wobei Harry nur eine Augenbraue hob.

„Nur über meine Leiche"zischte er zurück und sah ihn drohend an.

„Oh, wie gütig"meinte der Kaptain nun, blickte zu seinen beiden Kameraden und lachte laut auf.

„Da lässt sich arrangieren" schon zog er seine Pistole, zielte auf Harry und drückte ab. Doch Harry ließ mit einem Zauberspruch die Kugel abprallen, wobei die drei Piraten ihn staunend ansahen.

„W-Wie ist das möglich! Das geht doch nicht! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so stehen bleiben und nicht tot umfallen!"keifte Rotbart nun und kratzte sich am Hut.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Schweinebacke, ich bin ein Zauberer, verwende gerade schwarze Magie und ich kann mich auch wehren. Glaubst du tatsächlich, DU könntest mich so leicht umbringen? Da hast du dich aber geirrt! Schnapp deine zwei hirntoten Sklaven und hau endlich ab!"zischte Harry nun und lachte teuflisch auf.

„Nichts da! Wir sind hier her gekommen um uns endlich den Schatz zu holen der uns zusteht und so ein Rotzlöffel wie du wird uns dabei nicht aufhalten! Männer!.... Feuer!"rief er nun aus, wobei auch diese ihre Pistolen zückten und abdrücken wollten.

Doch auf einmal sah Harry Draco heran fliegen, der mit einem „Buh!" über ihre Köpfe hinweg sauste, wobei Sven zu kreischen anfing „Eine Hexe! Eine Hexe! Wir sind verflucht! Eine Hexe!" Schon griff er sich an den Kopf und lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hin und her.

„Hey, ich bin keine Hexe, du Irrer! Ich bin genauso ein Zauberer wie er hier! Und nun verschwindet oder ich reiß euch den Arsch auf!" schrie Draco die drei an, während er seine Kreise zog.

„Ach ja?"herrschte der Kaptain die beiden Jungen an, während Egor sich absolut nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, und Rotbart absolut nicht beeindruckt war. „Was willst du denn noch machen? Mich verfluchen?"zischte dieser höhnisch und lachte laut auf.

Harry grinste ihn nur an, wobei Draco ihn zunickte. Rotbart verging das Lachen, er ahnte böses. Draco pfiff durch die Zähne und schon erklang ein scheußliches Gebrüll, gefolgt von wütendem Flügelschlag. Sven und Egor klammerten sich an Rotbart, der mit offenem Mund nun zusah, wie ein ziemlich wütender Drache aus dem Nichts auftauschte - auf sie zugeflogen kam, zur Landung ansetzte und wild vor sich hinbrüllte.

„Chef? D-Das ist ein ein ein ein...D-D-DRACHEEEEEE!"kreischte Egor nun auf, wobei Slider bei der Landung, wie üblich, nicht so richtig bremsen konnte, fast in die Dreiergruppe hinein krachte. Doch wollte sie sich keine Blöße geben, stieß wütend Feuer aus und röstete dem Rotbart seinen Hut.

„Mein HUT! MEIN SCHÖNER HUT! SCHEISSE!"rief dieser nun aus, während Slider immer näher am Sand schlidderte, ihre Flügel noch immer bedrohlich auf und abschwang und weiterhin Feuer spie. Die drei drehten sich schreiend um und liefen panisch davon.

„WIR KOMMEN WIEDER! HÖRT IHR! WIR KOMMEN WIEDER – UND ZWAR MIT VERSTÄRKUNG!"schrie Rotbart wütend aus und stolperte wütend davon. Das Geschrei und die Drohungen wurden immer leiser, wobei Slider endlich zum Stillstand kam und vor sich hin keuchte. Harry jubelte auf und Draco landete.

„Gut gemacht Ehemann!"rief er Harry zu und umarmte ihn glücklich.

„Ich bin ja so froh dass dir nichts passiert ist"wisperte Harry nun und kuschelte sich in Dracos Arme. Dieser streichelte sanft seinen Rücken und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund. Als sie ein warmes Schnaufen direkt neben sich hörten und dessen Atem auf sich spürten, lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen in weit offen stehende, aufrichtige Augenpaare, die liebevoll mit den Wimpern klimperten. Slider wollte auch gestreichelt werden und so erbarmten sich die lachenden Jungen und streichelten sie ausgiebig, wobei sie zu gurren anfing.

Weiter hinten hörten sie ein „Luft rein? Wir kommen können?" und schon sprang der Weise aus seinem Versteck, wackelte freudig mit seinem Hintern, was eine Art Freudentanz sein sollte. Schon folgten seine Kinder und Enkel, seine Bonga Bonga Mama und die anderen Bewohner des Dorfes. Draco und Harry wurden stürmisch umarmt, geküsst und geknuddelt. Beide lachten viel und bekamen fast keine Luft mehr. Auch Slider wurde nicht vergessen und gurrte zufrieden vor sich hin.

„Was meinst du? Sehen wir nach ob die drei auch tatsächlich weg sind?"zwinkerte Draco Harry zu, wobei dieser nur nickte. Kurz verabschiedeten sie sich, setzten sich auf ihre Besen und flogen davon, während die Dorfbewohner zu feiern anfingen.

Harry und Draco sausten abermals über die Insel, flogen nun höher und sahen zu, wie die drei sich fluchend anrempelten, gehetzt zum Boot liefen und sich permanent nach dem Drachen umdrehten. Rotbart weinte noch immer seinem geliebten Hut hinterher, und war er ziemlich wütend darüber.

„Wenn wir wieder auf dem Boot sind, dann werden wir die anderen benachrichtigen und dann werden wir mit einer Flotte angreifen! Die werden sich wünschen, sie hätten sich nie gewehrt!" Rotbart lachte schadenfroh und schaudernd auf, stapfte zum Beiboot, in dem schon das Schwein saß.

„Chef, was macht denn das Schwein in unserem Boot?"fragte Sven dümmlich und Rotbart zog ihm wieder eine drüber.

„Du Dummkopf! Wenn dass Zauberer waren, was glaubst du, was sie wohl mit dem armen Hinkebein gemacht haben! Ich glaube, das Schwein IST Hinkebein!"rief Rotbart aus, während das Schwein nickend quiekte.

„Entschuldige Hinkebein"meinten die beiden anderen versöhnlich „Aber du siehst so lecker aus"Das Schwein sah die drei etwas nervös an, wobei Rotbart anwies, das Schwein in Ruhe zu lassen. Fluchend bestiegen sie nun das Boot, ruderten zu ihrem Schiff und verschwanden wieder.

Draco und Harry lächelten vor sich hin, hatten sich die Piraten doch endlich verzogen! Doch leider würden sie wieder kommen. Doch dann wären Harry und Draco bereit. So viel stand fest. Sichtlich erleichtert drehten sie um und flogen wieder zum Dorf zurück um ihnen die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Doch brauchten sie keine Angst zu haben, denn sie würden Verstärkung holen! Und zwar so viel, dass die Piraten sich für immer verziehen würden.

„Also schieß los Brian, was für einen Plan hast du ausgeheckt?" fragte Blaise nun sichtlich amüsiert und Hermine lächelte. Sie wusste, dass ihr süßer Freund alles andere als „Brav" war.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht so genau ob es ein guter Plan ist, aber wir können es ja mal versuchen"

„Na sag schon endlich"meine Ron aufgebracht und neugierig zugleich und rückte auf der Couch noch näher um ja kein Wort zu verpassen, wobei er Blaise mit sich zog und sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Nun ja, wir können ja Dumbledore unter einem Vorwand aus dem Büro locken und dann...."

„Bist du noch ganz dicht?"rief Hermine nun aus und sah ihren Freund erschüttert an.

„Sag mal Brian, wie genau hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt? Mit was sollten wir Dumbledore aus dem Büro locken?"fragte sie weiter, wobei ein fieses Grinsen auf Brians Gesicht erschien......

Dumbledore studierte gerade die Pergamentrollen vor sich, als er mittels magischen Spiegels vier Jugendliche vor dem Wasserspeier stehen sah, die miteinander diskutierten. Da sie das Passwort nicht kannten, öffnete er und wartete, bis alle vier nun bei ihm im Büro ankamen. Ein braunhaariger, großer Junge mit braunen Augen betrat als erstes das Büro und räusperte sich, sodass Dumbledore nun aufblickte und ihn anlächelte.

„Oh! Mister Thomas! Wie schön dass du zu mir kommst! Wo sind denn die anderen?"lächelte er nun, wobei Hermine, Blaise und Ron langsam die Stufen hinauf schritten und sich neben Brian stellten.

„Nun Professor, wir haben am Gang...."Begann Hermine.

„Professor Snape getroffen und er meinte, er müsse sich dringend mit ihnen unterhalten, ja"vollendete Brian den Satz.

„Aber er hat uns nicht gesagt, um was es geht"meinte Blaise unschuldig und der Professor nickte.

„Sonst noch was?"fragte er lächelnd und erhob sich.

„Wir wollten auch noch mit ihnen sprechen, aber das kann warten."Ron hoffte, dass der Professor zustimmen würde, dass die vier Jugendlichen hier auf ihn warten könnten und so war es auch.

„Nun wenn das so ist, dann könnt ihr hier auf mich warten. Es dauert nicht lange"Schon schritt der Schulleiter an ihnen vorbei, wobei die Türe sich hinter ihm schloss. Die vier warteten, bis kein Laut mehr zu hören war und wuselten in dessen Büro herum.

„Wo sollen wir als erstes suchen?"fragte Blaise nun und widmete sich einigen Tischen und Regalen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, versuch es am Lehrerpult"meinte Hermine nur, die sämtliche Bücher durchstöberte.

„Hast du was gefunden?"fragte Ron nun, der sich durch einen Stapel von Pergamenten wühlte.

„Nein!" Kam es von Brian, wobei er langsam verzweifelte. „Halt! Ich glaube, ich habe da was!"rief Brian auf einmal auf und rollte ein Pergament auseinander. Die drei anderen stürmten auf ihn zu und sahen ihm über die Schulter.

„Ob das die Insel ist?"fragte Ron nun und musterte das Stück Papier was aussah wie eine Karte.

„Keine Ahnung Schatz, aber die Malidiven hören sich doch verlockend an" meinte Blaise nun und küsste Ron am Hals, wobei dieser leise aufseufzte.

Dumbledore hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass die vier was im Schilde führten und hatte mit Absicht die Karte liegen lassen. Ob sie diese finden würden? Er wollte ihnen noch einige Minuten Zeit geben, bevor er wieder nach oben ging. Das das angebliche Gespräch mit Snape eine Lüge war, wusste er deshalb, weil er gerade vor fünf Minuten mit ihm gesprochen hatte. So wie es aussah, würden sie alles tun um zu Harry und Draco zu gelangen. Langsam wurde Dumbledore neugierig und schlich sich jetzt doch nach oben.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Türe und lugte durch den Spalt hindurch. Wie er es erwartet hatte, sahen sich die vier die Karte genauer an, rätselten, wo diese Insel wohl sein konnte. So musste Freundschaft aussehen! Natürlich war es nicht gerade der feine Zug den Schulleiter anzuschwindeln, aber was tat man nicht alles um zu seine Freunde zu gelangen.

Doch was ihm am meisten imponierte war, dass Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern nun miteinander planten, sich absprachen, befreundet waren. Genau das war ja von Anfang an sein Ziel gewesen. Sein wissendes Lächeln wurde breiter, als er mit einem Schwung die Türe aufstieß und vier Schüler erschraken.

„Nun, habe ich euch bei etwas gestört?"fragte er in die peinliche Stille hinein, wobei vier rot gewordene Gesichter ihn nun anstarrten.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst Schmiere stehen Ron"nuschelte Brian nun, wobei Ron nun zu Boden sah.

„Sorry, hab ich vergessen"nuschelte dieser zurück und erntete ein Seufzen von Brian.

„Mein Plan ist jetzt im Arsch Ron"zischte er leise zurück, während der Schulleiter näher kam und amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Also Professor, wir wollten, also wir haben, wir suchten..."stotterte Hermine los und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dumbledore hob leicht lächelnd die Hand und ließ sich in seinen gemütlichen Sessel fallen.

„Ist schon gut, ihr vier, ich weiß, was ihr wolltet. Aber euer Plan hat nicht funktioniert! Ich hatte bereits mit Professor Snape gesprochen, also konnte dies nur eine Lüge sein"meinte er noch immer lächelnd, wobei die vier noch roter im Gesicht wurden.

„Wieso habt ihr mich eigentlich nicht gefragt, wo die Insel liegt? Außerdem, wenn ihr dort hin wolltet, wie hättet ihr das angestellt?"

„Na ja, so weit hatten wir noch gar nicht gedacht"stotterte Ron, wobei Hermine ihm wütend in die Rippen stieß „Aua"maulte er nun und rieb sich die Seiten.

Dumbledore lachte leise auf, erhob sich wieder und kam auf die vier zu.

„Nun, da ich heute gut aufgelegt bin, bekommt ihr keine Strafarbeiten. Aber lasst euch gesagt sein, wenn ich euch noch einmal dabei erwische, wie ihr mir einen Streich spielen wollte, seid gewarnt. Denn dann bekommt ihr saftige Strafarbeiten. Habe ich mich jetzt klar ausgedrückt?" fragte er und amüsierte sich über die betretenen Gesichter die nur brav nickten.

„Ich muss euch aber auch sagen, dass ich vorhatte, euch zu mir zu holen. Denn ich glaube, irgendwas stimmt nicht. Harry und Draco meine ich damit nicht. Aber der Weise hat sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal fragen.

Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr hier bleiben. Einverstanden?"fragte Dumbledore versöhnlicher, wobei er fast hören konnte wie jeweils ein großer Stein von den Herzen der vieren fiel. Die Schüler nickten, entschuldigten sich und traten zu Seite während Dumbledore die Kugel hervor nahm und sanft darüber streichelte.


	14. Kapitel 14

Hallo Leute!

Und da bin ich wieder einmal. Gut so? Weiß nicht, hatte gestern endlich die Zeit gehabt, ein neues Chap zu schreiben, wobei dieses etwas – ähm – HEISS ist.

ACHTUNG!!!!! Dieses Chap ist übersäht mit Lemon!!!! Ich warne nur!!!!!!!!!

Also, wer nicht so gerne Lemon pur liest und zwar extrem viel – sollte dieses Chap doch lieber nicht lesen. Ok? Sondern nur den ersten Teil und dann kann der Leser sich weiter unten schon denken, was danach kommt.

Was geschieht? Versöhnung zwischen Harry und Draco –sabba-

Ich hoffe, es ist euch nicht all zu wild dargestellt und es gefällt euch!

dieSturm: Ist die die Fortsetzung jetzt früh genug? –grins- Was die nächste Geschichte angeht: ich werde sie schreiben. Klar will ich, dass Draco noch immer Draco bleibt, auch wenn zwischen ihnen was laufen wird. ABER: Harry liebt nun mal Draco und dieser bekommt mehr mit und verändert sich mehr, als er will. Und dass kann er dann einsetzen, wenn er wieder ein Junge ist und Harry unsicher... da lass dich überraschen. Vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja dann doch? Wenn du meinen Stil kennst, könnte es dir dann doch gefallen. Klar gibt es bei der Geschichte auch Slash, Lemon usw. Was denkst du denn! Bei mir immer. –grins- Bin ja Harry und Draco Fanatiker. Geht ja nicht anders! Tja, Mädchen-Jungen Story wird es schon – anfangs, dann nicht mehr.... Hoffe, du liest dann trotzdem weiter und schreibst mir! Bussis

anni kiddo: Süßer Medizinstudent...hm..war am WE wegen Großmutter auch im Spital, lauter süße Ärzte, wow, kaum zu glauben. Kann dich also verstehen! Und? Hat der Zaubertrank geholfen??? Der Alte lässt dich schön grüßen! Hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir!! Knuddels!

Angelfall: Hallo mein Engel! Schön dass dir die Piraten gefallen haben, hat nicht einem jeden zugesagt. Aber egal. Jab, Grabbe und Goyle waren immer schon sehr verdächtig, was? Hehe. Würde mich dann wieder freuen, wenn du Zeit hättest...viel Spaß beim lesen –snief- Bussis an dich!

DarkLuzie: Hallo mein Hasemaus! Stimmt, Slider mit Dumboohren, uah! Eifersucht ist eine blöde Leidenschaft, sag ich nur. Die beiden sind nicht nur zusammen, sie...ähm...einfach lesen. Wird nach deinem Geschmack sein, denke ich. Ja, ich habe die Piraten diesmal nicht als ultraböse dargestellt, sondern eher als lustig, weil meine Geschichte so bleiben soll. Schön, dass sie dir so gefallen haben. Nein, Johnny und Orlando sind ja viel putziger als die. Schön, dass dir meine Idee zu der neuen Geschichte gefällt! Genial! Danke sehr! Mal gucken ob die dann auch so gut ankommt. Aber bis dahin habe ich noch viel Zeit..Dickes Knutschi, hab dich lieb Schatz!

GefallenerEngel: Jab, Piraten, besonders meine erfundenen, sind superdämlich. Ja, die beiden sind zusammen und lernen sich in diesem Chap besonders oft ähm „neu"kennen. Hoffe, es ist nicht zu heftig, also viel Spaß dabei!

Arwen: Klar! Denke, man muss nicht immer die Zahl dahinter schreiben! Habe nix dagegen! Spannend? Langsam schon, aber diesmal ist es SEHR spannend. –grins- Ja, ich weiß schon dass man den „Anker" mit K schreibt, frag mich nicht – WIESO das passiert ist. Perfekt bin ich auch nicht –schulterzuck- Also, der Sonntag ist vorbei, du bist wieder da – folgedessen kannst dieses Chap schon lesen! Hehe! Wann kommt wieder was von dir? Ich mein, wann kann ich wieder lesen? Kenne ich, ich liebe es auch, wenn die Chaps länger sind. Bei den meisten sind es ja nur einige Sätze und dann wars das! Frechheit finde ich, weil ich mich dann immer nach einem neuen sehne. Snief. Ehrlich? Bin bei deinen Fav´s dabei? ARG! Ja, habe „Veränderungen"gelesen, bin aber nicht so begeistert. Vorher schon! Weil Harry mit Draco zusammen war. Aber jetzt zieht es sich schon sehr dahin und er ist noch immer mit dieser Cho zusammen. Das macht mich schon ein wenig wütend, dass ich es aufgegeben habe. Ich hasse Cho, deshalb. Sorry...aber ansonsten ist sie nicht schlecht, die Geschichte! Guti, viele Knuddels an dich und ran an die Tasten! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap! Hehe.

Ashumaniel: Hallo Mäuschen! Hehe. Darfst dich wieder freuen wegen neuem Chap. Ich schau auch immer bei dir, ob es ein neues Chap gibt, weil ich so süchtig nach deiner Geschichte bin! Ja, ich versuche, meine Chaps lang zu machen, damit die Leser sich mehr freuen! Denn wenn es eine gute Geschichte gibt, bin ich immer froh, wenn diese lange Chaps hat, damit ich darin echt aufgehe und jauchzen kann! Hehe. Sexy ist kein Ausdruck! Aber warte ab, was die beiden hier anstellen. WOW. Als ich fertig war mit dem Schreiben wusste ich nicht, ob ich freiwillig nach St. Mungos gehe oder nicht. Tja, süß der Spruch mit dem B-Engel, wie? Passt auf Draco, finde ich. Mal gucken, ob Hinkebein immer ein Schwein bleibt, irgendwie tut er mir ja echt leid, armes Schweindi...hehe...chef, du magst mich nicht mehr! SUPER! –blödlach- Motorroller Popcorn! Süß der Name! Hast du die beiden schon gefunden? Auf der Weltkarte? Sind so kleine, hüpfende Pünktchen. Mal gucken, ob du die beiden Süßen wo findest! ALSO! MEIN Chap steht drinnen, was is mit deinem? Hm....-dichprüfendanguck- So mein Schatziherzi, ich werde dann mal wieder, lass wieder mal was von dir lesen! Hab dich total viel lieb, bussis!!!!

Jeanca: Mal gucken, ob der immer ein Schwein bleibt, oder nicht. Jab, Harry und Draco haben auch weiterhin ihren Spaß!

Babsel: Hey Süße! Schön, dass dir die Piraten auch getaugt haben. Freut mich voll! Gern geschehen Schatz! Frag mich, wieso du kein Kommi bekommen hast, ich fand es spitze! –ganzvielnick- Bin schon gespannt, wie meine nächste Geschichte dann ankommt! Puh, keine Ahnung, schätze noch 3 Chaps, dann wars dass...mal gucken! Aber mit Happy End...

Snub-nose: Schön! Danke dass ihr mich vermisst habt, dachte schon, ich gehe eh niemanden ab..snief. Neues Chap? Kannst ab heute haben! Aber Achtung – verdammt viel Lemon...zum Überfluss –flüster, flüster- Ja, die Piraten sind irgendwie ur sympathisch, weil die nichts schaffen! Hehe! Tja, ich habe jeden Tag genauso einen Schock wenn ich in den Spiegel gucke, habe aber keinen Trank, Frechheit! Tja, dann warte mal ab, was Ron und die anderen zu hören bekommen und was ein gewisser Malfoy damit zu tun hat. Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap. –knuddels-

Silver Snake: Danke! Hm! Schokokuchen!!! LECKER! Danke!!! Na so was! Aber jetzt hast ja alles nachgelesen, oder? Schon, was? Schön dass dir die Slash und Lemons gefallen, ob es dir diesmal auch gefällt, weiß ich nicht. –schluck- hoffe schon –schlotter!- Ehrlich? Du bist durch Angelfall zu mir gekommen? ICH MUSS ANGEL KNUTSCHEN!!!!!!! Und wenn falsch verstanden dann TROTZDEM ANGEL ABKNUTSCHEN – Dich natürlich auch!!! Hoffe, du bleibst weiterhin ein Fan von meiner Geschichte? –fragendschau- hehe. Hier das neue Chap!!!

Elen Sirilon: Sorry, aber ich mag die Piraten eben so, wie ich sie dargestellt habe. Solltest bitte nicht auf mich böse sein, aber ich will halt nicht zu viel Gewalt hinein bringen. Mal sehen, wie ich die anderen Piraten darstelle. Nicht bös sein, ja? –knutsch- Weiß nicht, ich mag Blaise irgendwie! Und dann haben die anderen angefangen über ihn zu schreiben und ich habe angefangen, ihn gerne zu haben. Somit schreibe ich auch über ihn. Du magst ihn nicht, hm? Hoffe, dir gefällt die Story trotzdem weiterhin! Dickes Knuddel

Leseteufel: So langsam wird's was zwischen den beiden, Richtig. Mal gucken, ob ich dich damit unten umstimmen kann. Da wirst große Augen machen, wenn du das liest! Tja, die Piraten kommen schon mit allem zurück, ABER Dumbledore und seine Armee ist ja noch da! Hoffe, dir gefällt es diesmal auch ein wenig. Ja? Bis dann!!!! Knuddels!

Vampiry: WOW, hui! Ur lang...So, jetzt hab ich nen Schwips wegen dir! War zu viel Champagner! Bin schon da! Zwar wankend, aber ANWESEND SIR! Mam...also..egal.. Puh! Da hab ich ja noch die Kurve gekratzt wenn du noch in die Realität zurückgekommen bist! Schlimm! Weißt, ich schreibe lieber lange Chaps, damit die Fans „befriedigt" sind. Ich mag es nämlich nicht, wenn ich wo was lese und das Chap ist MAGEKURZ und dann sitze ich enttäuscht da und denke mir – na und jetzt? Und dann kann ich immer wieder ur lange warten! Du, ich hab auch immer nen Schock, wenn ich in den Spiegel gucke..uah! Der alte hat mir alles weggesoffen. Frechheit! SUPER! Kursleiterin!!! Hehe! Ach ja, Snapes auftritt kommt bald, jetzt aber noch nicht. ABER – Andeutung ist schon da...liest sicherlich gleich mal durch, was? Tja, was die Verführungen angehen – lies bei mir weiter, diesmal Lemon vom feinsten 3 A4 Seiten lang! Uah! Oh! Danke für diesen Titel – fühle mich sehr geehrt!!! –rodwerd- uah! Mir ist übel! Kuss vom Pirat? Hinkebein? Nein danke! Schlotter! Als Schweinchen über den Grill gefällt er mir besser! Ma gucken ob er ein Schweinchen bleibt oder nicht. Und mal sehen, was die Armee von Piraten unseren Jungs und Mädls ausmachen kann. Hehe. Hehe, genau! Was der Weise zu sagen hat – lies einfach hihi....ich nix dazu sagen kann, ja....hehe. So süßes Mäuschen! Hab mich urigst gefreut!!! Danke sehr!! Hoffe, wir lesen uns schnell wieder! Knutschis an dich!!!

t-m-r: Tja, ich kann es nicht einem jeden Leser Recht machen. Schade. Aber ist vollkommen ok! Bist jetzt ausgeschlafen? Kenn das mit dem rumlatschen, Mann da war ich danach immer urigst gut aufgelegt, du auch? Ein wenig mehr über Harry und Draco? Hm, kannst haben, aber die harte Version. Bin gespannt ob du danach nach Luft schnappst oder eher mit den Schultern zuckst...bis dann!

Deedochan: Schön, dass auch dir die Piraten gefallen haben. Sie waren schon sehr witzig! Ja, Draco und Harry sind wieder zusammen und Harry weiß noch nicht so genau, was er fühlt. Aber sei dir mal sicher, die beiden kommen schon noch so richtig zusammen und zwar in diesem Chap. Und wann Harry seine Erinnerungen wieder bekommt, will ich auch noch nicht verraten. Hehe. Das wegen Animexx, habe ich dir ins Mail geschrieben. Komme ja nie dazu, sonst müsste ich mich echt selbst trennen und einen Zwilling machen. Und zwei von meiner Sorte – vergiss es –schock- Wieso sollte ich auf dich sauer sein? Bin ich doch gar nicht...nein. Schau mal – die Fallen – die schreibt mir auf einmal auch nicht mehr und ich weiß nicht wieso....hat auch keinen Piep gesagt. Tja, schade, aber ist so. Hab dir schon ein Mail geschrieben! Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap, ja? Dickes Bussi an dich und deine Freundin!!

LilyPotter1989: Was??? Hältst nichts von Erpressung? Schade, voll..snief. Klar, hab eh gerade weiter geschrieben und hoffe, die anderen tun das auch brav! Ui! Trauriger Film und mein Chap, passen nicht zusammen, tut mir leid...hihi. Arme Sister von dir! Heiß hergehen? Süße! Da wird's dich jetzt umhauen! Dickes Bussi an dich!!!

Wölfin Akhuna: WOW, hey! Ich bekomme ja gleich mal einen Herzinfarkt! Boah! Krank! Ja, ist sie irgendwie schon, aber danke dass du noch das Wörtchen „positiv"drangehängt hast! Eigentlich sind die Namen aller Drachen von den Fans, die sie mir geschrieben haben! Die habe ich alle mit eingebracht. Außer Slider und Argos, die beiden sind von mir... aber JA, ich war auch Buffy Fan und finde es scheiße, dass sie aufhört. Die Serie war der Hammer! Sie und Spike...uah! Du willst ein Update? Kannst jetzt haben! Viel Spaß dabei!!! BUSSIS

Obelix72: Wow, kein Slash Fanatiker und trotzdem fandest du die Geschichte gut? Danke! Sehr freundliches Kompliment! Schon! Der alte Yoda kommt da voll durch, aber ich finde, diese Sprachweise passt einfach zu ihm. Ja, kommt vor – Rechtschreibung kann nicht immer perfekt sein. Obwohl ich es mir eh immer durchlese und auch die Rechtschreibungsprüfung drüber laufen lasse und nichts gefunden wird – kann man sich trotzdem mal verschreiben –zwinker- Trotzdem danke sehr!

SO MEINE LIEBEN!!!!! SOLLTE ICH JEMANDEN VERGESSEN HABEN – LAUT SCHREIEN!!!!

UND NUN ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: V I E L S P A S S !!!!!!!!!

Eure für immer!

Gugi!

Kapitel 14

Dumbledore zauberte einige Stühle herbei und bat nun die vier Schüler sich zu setzen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch, pulsierte die Kugel, wobei er gebannt darauf starrte und mit seiner Hand andächtig darüber fuhr. Sofort erklang eine Stimme und Dumbledore lächelte. Auch Blaise und Ron grinsten, denn die Stimme gehörte nur einem – den Weisen.

Dumbledore blickte kurz auf und sah, wie die vier ganz unauffällig mit ihren Stühlen näher rückten um mehr von diesem Gespräch mit zu bekommen. Der Schulleiter lächelte abermals und blickte wieder konzentriert in die Kugel.

„Hallo mein alter Freund! Du hast dich lange nicht mehr gemeldet! Was gibt es denn Neues zu berichten?"fragte Dumbledore neugierig, doch ruhig und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Doch bald würde er nicht mehr so locker im Sessel sitzen, nach dem, was er bald zu hören bekam.

Der Weise sah verdutzt in die Kugel und grinste danach breit, was Dumbledore sofort erkennen konnte. Na wenigstens ging es ihm gut!

„Hallo alter weißhaariger Freund! Mir gut gehen, wieder, meine ich" nickte er in die Kugel und Blaise grinste vor sich hin. Er konnte sich das Gesicht des Alten, völlig durchgedrehten Weisen, sehr gut vorstellen. Auch Ron lächelte, nur Hermine und Brian sahen die beiden verdutzt und ein wenig neidisch an, sagten aber nichts weiter.

„Nun berichte mir, mein Freund, was passierte in letzter Zeit!?"fragte Dumbledore abermals und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch vor sich, verschränkte dabei seine Finger ineinander.

„Och, das übliche, du weißt? Also Harry zurückkommen, Slider ihn erschreckt und er abgestürzt. Du das schon wissen von Freunde?"meinte der Weise nun, wobei Dumbledore sofort aufsah und Blaise knall rot wurde. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich vergessen, weiter zu leiten.

„Entschuldigung, wir hatten es vergessen"murmelte Ron nun auch ein wenig betroffen, wobei Dumbledore ein wenig beleidigt und bestürzt zugleich wirkte, sich aber, mit einem seufzen, wieder der Kugel widmete.

„Nein, man hat vergessen, es mir zu berichten"meinte er tonlos, wobei der Weise gluckste.

„Gut, ich dir kurz erklären! Also Harry abgestürzt, nix ernstes passiert, dann Erde gebebt. Slider wollte ihm helfen, aber Harry angst gehabt. Dann Harry gestürzt in Erdspalte und Teufelsstein im Weg. Harry bums gemacht und Kopf angeschlagen, war weggetreten. Draco war dann da. Kam aber später, du weißt? Na Slider dann gebrüllt, mich gerufen, ich alles eingepackt und mit ihr zu Harry geflogen. Ich ihn geheilt und Draco dann war da. Er geholfen hat uns hinaufzuziehen. Wie liebeskranker Hund auf Harry gestürmt und ihn umsorgt. Wir ihn zur Hütte von mir gebracht und dann Harry aufgewacht ist. Kann sich an alles erinnern, aber nicht an Draco....."

„Tatsächlich!" meinte Dumbledore sichtlich erstaunt und seufzte tief. Nein, bitte nicht wieder alles von Anfang an! Dachte sich der Schulleiter und rieb sich besorgt die Stirn.

„Aber nicht so schlimm, mein lieber Freund! Draco ihm hilft, also, auf seine Weise. Er Harry umgarnen tut und Harry immer wie Bus dreinschauen. Oder? Du mir mal erklärt, dass Fahrzeug in Muggelwelt von euch Bus ist? So er auch schauen...weiß zwar nicht wie Bus schaut, aber mir gefällt Vergleich..."Der Weise überlegte, während sich Dumbledore ein Lachen verkniff, aber die vier bereits zu japsen anfingen.

„Ich überlegt mir hab, was ich kann machen. Harry voll panisch, immer weglaufen vor Draco, aber Draco den unglaublichen Charme hat, Harry dauernd abknutscht. Hehe. Süß die zwei. Harry alles wissen wollte, sich nicht erklären kann wieso er mit Draco verheiratet. Ich beide mitgenommen auf Reise und die beiden sich ausgesprochen haben. Glaube, Harry ihm hat bereits verziehen....."

Ron jaulte auf einmal erfreut auf und stockte, als er den überraschten Ausdruck von Dumbledore sah.

„Entschuldigung" murmelte er, wobei Hermine ihn angrinste, genauso wie Brian - und Blaise ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Dumbledore sah weiterhin auf die Kugel und veranlasste den Weisen, weiter zu sprechen.

„Wird noch interessant, alter Freund! Ich dir weiter erzählen muss. Wir beinahe Missgeschick gehabt haben, weil Draco auf Seilbrücke ausgerutscht, Harry ihn gerettet hat. Harry ihm dann um den Hals gefallen und Draco gegrinst hat. Wir dann waren bei Drachengang und..."

„Wie bitte? Eine Drachen- GANG?"fragte Dumbledore, er wusste nur von Slider Bescheid.

„WAS?" riefen die vier anderen aus, wobei ihnen der Mund offen stand und sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten.

„Ja, ich sie vor kurzem gefunden. Weil Slider mich mitgenommen. Ich dann die Jungs mitgenommen. Draco sich immer an Harry rangepirscht, ja ja, hat Harry an Hand genommen, der immer rot geworden, ich alles gesehen hab. Süß, gell? Egal. Dann wir waren bei Drachen, und die beiden sich vor Schreck beinahe in Hose gemacht.

Aber Slider mag die beiden, sie sie gestreichelt haben, Jawohl! Und dann wieder dummes Missgeschick. Argos aufgetaucht, Cliquenchef von Drachen. Ich mich beinahe angemacht, weil ich nicht gewusst habe, dass auch munter. Slider Harry verteidigt, aber sie hat gehen müssen, Argos zu laut gebrüllt. Harry keine Angst gehabt, ich schon. Draco auch. Und dann Argos hat Harry angebrüllt, der gesegelt ur weit! Wow, hab geglaubt, Harry lauft weg. Nix da! Harry steht auf, geht zu Riesendrachen hin und schimpft ihn nieder! Ich mich krank gelacht – mutiger Junge. Blondi gemeckert hat mit Harry, ob blöd ist oder so. Kann verstehen. Und...."

„BLONDI" riefen die vier im Chor und zerwuzelten sich bereits vor lachen. Doch das mit Argos hatten sie noch nicht so ganz verdaut. Sie warteten gespannt darauf, was der Weise weiterhin zu berichten hatte.

„Harry Argos beschimpft, der blöd geschaut. Ich keine Kamera hab, sonst ich euch Bilder gezeigt. Super Drachen-Gesichtsausdruck von Argos. Harry gut gemacht, Argos Respekt vor Harry hat. Mächtiger Zauberer ist! Und dann, wir sind wieder zurück, Kanonenkugeln angeflogen kommen. Weiser Freund, ich Angst gehabt, weil..."

„PIRATEN?" Dumbledore sprang wütend auf und funkelte die Kugel nun an, wobei die vier sich in die Sessel krallten und Angst bekamen. Was war mit Harry und mit Draco???

„Ja, Piraten. Aber kein Problem für Jungs. Die super waren. Zuerst Kugel beinahe getroffen Draco, Harry ihn gerettet und abgeschmust, mich dabei vergessen, hab mich versteckt. Ich noch immer wütend darüber, weil die mich vergessen! Gemeinheit! Und dann, die mich schleppen ins Dorf, ich Schock gehabt, Du weißt, wie immer wenn ich gucke in Spiegel sehr großer Schock! Und Enkeltochter mir gebracht Trank, ich wieder auf den Beinen, aber die jetzt wissen, wie viel ich trinke....die mit mir geschimpft haben! Dabei ich es doch nur gut meinen. Ich das brauche! Schöne Halluzinationen von Slider haben tu"kicherte der Weise, wobei Dumbledore sich zusammenriss um nicht laut auf zu lachen. Doch Ron konnte sich nicht zurück halten. Er lachte bereits Tränen, wobei Blaise sich an dessen Schulter anhielt und sich blöd lachte.

Hermine grinste vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. Ob sie den Weisen jemals kennen lernen wird? Brian kannte sich gar nicht mehr aus. Welcher Weise denn? Gibt's den zu kaufen? Oder wie? Er wollte mehr darüber wissen und hörte gespannt zu.

„Und dann, warte, was dann passiert! Ach ja! Die beiden geschmiedet Plan, Hütten verzaubert und Fallen gestellt. Waren nur vier, dieselben wie damals und Harry und Draco die beiden in Flucht geschlagen, Slider geholfen hat. Voll cool! Neues Wort für mich – wie klingt?"

„Passt zu Dir und deiner Art"schmunzelte Dumbledore und amüsierte sich köstlich. Er hätte sich nie denken können, dass die beiden die Piraten alleine schafften, doch war er stolz darauf, stolz auf ihr mutiges Handeln.

„Ja und dann Piraten wütend gemeint, sie kommen mit Verstärkung. Ich jetzt wieder Angst haben muss, ....warte, Harry sprechen will mit dir, ok?"Das Gesicht des Weisen verschwand und Harrys Gesicht tauchte auf.

Als er „Hallo?"sagte, jaulten die anderen auf und Harry lachte.

„Hallo Leute! Alles senkrecht bei euch?"witzelte er, wobei Draco ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken setzte und Harry ihn leise zu Recht wies, da er gerade mit den Professor sprach, wobei Draco ein „Na und?" flüsterte und Dumbledore grinsen musste. Die vier standen nun auf und lugten über die Kugel.

„Harry! Wie geht's dir denn so?"fragte Hermine nun, wobei Harry lächelnd nickte.

„Ausgezeichnet, meine Erinnerungen kommen langsam komplett zurück und Draco...na ja, er hilft mir dabei. Wir sind übrigens wieder zusammen und ich habe ihm verziehen"

„Super Kumpel! Na endlich!"rief Ron nun auf und kuschelte sich an Blaise.

„Sehr gut Draco!"rief Blaise nun, wobei dieser von weiter hinten Blaise ein „Danke!"zurief und alle lachten. Brian hingegen prägte sich alles genau ein, er wollte alles wissen. Denn er gehörte jetzt auch zur Gruppe und wollte unbedingt mitmachen.

„Professor?" fragte Harry nun, wobei dieser wieder in die Kugel sah.

„Ja, Harry? Ich bin hier. Was gibt es denn?"fragte er väterlich und starrte in die Kugel, genauso wie die vier anderen.

„Wir haben ein Problem! Die Piraten wollten die gesamte Flotte herholen und ich glaube, es werden mehrere Schiffe sein, schwer mit Kanonenkugeln und allem ausgestattet. Ich glaube, wir brauchen unbedingt Verstärkung! Außerdem haben Draco und ich einen Plan, aber den wollen wir euch dann selber sagen. Ich schätze, wir brauchen einige Schüler von Hogwarts, besonders welche die fliegen können. Sie sollten ihre Besen mitbringen, ihre Zauberstäbe und Hermine und ihr Freund müssen auch mit. Denn Hermine ist die schlaueste und kann uns beim Plan helfen und Brian ist doch in der Quidditchmannschaft, oder?"

Fragte Harry nun, wobei im Hintergrund wieder ein „coole Taktik Tiger" zu hören war und der Weise daneben kicherte und „cooooollll" sagte. Die vier lachten wieder und Dumbledore schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Gut, wann kommen die Piraten an, was glaubt ihr?"fragte er nun, wobei der Weise hinter Harry laut zu rechnen begann.

„Der Weise meinte, sie brauchen mindestens einen halben Tag um zur Flotte zu kommen und dann wieder einen halben um wieder hier zu sein – also wir brauchen sie und die Schüler MORGEN! So früh wie möglich! Könnten sie das irgendwie einrichten? Sonst ist die Insel verloren! Die suchen noch immer nach einem Schatz und ich weiß nicht welchen..."

„Ach so! Der Schatz, den die Piraten meinen, ist eigentlich kein Schatz, sondern Wertgegenstände des Weisen, die er an seine Familie weiter gibt. Aber die Piraten glauben ihn nicht. Aber wenn es stimmt und sie kommen mit Verstärkung – dann wird dies ein harter Kampf. Denn Piraten können sehr gemein und hinterhältig sein. Sie gehen über Leichen! Ich werde alles veranlassen, damit einige Schüler mitkommen! Wir werden uns darum kümmern! Ich werde heute noch eine Versammlung einberufen und morgen um 8 Uhr früh sind wir dann bei euch. Wir besprechen dann den Plan und dann können sie kommen. Mal sehen, was sie dann dazu sagen. Ach – WAS für einen Plan habt ihr denn?"fragte Dumbledore neugierig, wobei die vier Jugendlichen zustimmend nickten. Auch sie würden gerne mehr darüber erfahren.

„Tja, das will ich nicht so genau verraten, doch ich zeige es euch morgen. Ihr werdet Augen machen! Das wird ein Spaß und ein Schock für die – sodass die nie wieder her kommen werden!"lachte Harry teuflisch und Draco jaulte auf. „Das wird ein Spaß werden, jawohl"rief er aus. „ja ja, Spaß – cooler Spaß, hehe. Slider als Dumbo...hehe"kicherte der Alte, wobei Harry seufzend den Kopf schüttelte und Ron, sowie Blaise sich schief lachten.

„Nun gut, wir sind morgen pünktlich bei euch! Ich muss noch einiges organisieren und dann kommen wir. Passt auf euch auf, ja?"Harry nickte und verschwand, wobei der Weise wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Alter Freund – morgen wir Piraten rösten, kann lustig werden. Ich mich drauf freuen dich wieder zu sehen! Viele mitbringen bitte! So viele wie geht! Ja? Sonst, wir haben Angst, ich niemanden verlieren will, auch will dass Draco und Harry gut geht, ja?"wisperte der Weise nun besorgt, wobei Dumbledore ernsthaft nickte.

„Werde ich machen, sei unbesorgt. Ach, wie stellen sich die beiden denn so an?"fragte Dumbledore spitzbübisch, wobei der Alte grinste und sich umsah.

„Beide draußen – ich heute Party schmeißen, eigentlich wir die ganze Zeit feiern, weil Piraten weg – aber ich Hütte bereitgestellt für...Versöhnung"kicherte der Alte wobei Dumbledore sich räusperte.

„Nun gut, das geht mich jetzt natürlich nichts an. Aber tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Pass bitte auf dich und deine Bonga Bonga Mama auf, ja?"sagte er leise und kicherte ebenfalls, wobei der Weise auflachte.

„Gut, ich ausrichten tu, wir uns morgen sehen! Danke! Bis bald!"rief er, winkte und schon wurde die Kugel wieder dunkel.

„BONGA BONGA MAMA?"riefen alle vier im Chor und brauchen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ähm, ja, seine Frau sozusagen, aber sie führen eine wilde Ehe"

„Kann ich mir bei dem gut vorstellen"nuschelte Blaise Ron zu wobei der wissend nickte.

„Nun gut, eine Flotte hat meistens bis zu 80 Leute, was die Piraten angeht. Das wird heikel werden. Aber ich denke, auch wenn wir nicht so viele sind, wir schaffen es. Alleine deshalb, weil ich denke, dass ich den Plan bereits kenne."Lächelte der Schulleiter. Ob es sein könnte? Er hoffte es, doch wusste er es nicht. Aber er würde sich überraschen lassen.

„Also, wen sollten wir mitnehmen"Dumbledore setzte sich mit einem glitzern in den Augen wieder hin und betrachtete die vier Schüler vor sich. Alle sahen sich nachdenklich an und sprachen dann fast gleichzeitig.

„Wir sollten vielleicht von allen Häusern einige Schüler mitnehmen, oder?"Fing Ron als erstes an, wobei die anderen zustimmend nickten.

„Ja, aber auf jeden Fall Grabbe, Goyle, ich, Ron, Hermine, Brian, vielleicht Dean und Seamus..."zählte Blaise nun auf, wobei die anderen wieder nickten. Schon vielen einige Namen, wobei der Schulleiter damit einverstanden war und weiter nachdachte.

„Eine gute Wahl, doch sollten wir auch einige Lehrer mitnehmen"

„WAS?" meinten alle bestürzt und stöhnten auf.

„Ja, Professor Snape wäre geeignet und...."

„DUMBLEDORE! WAS GEHT HIER VOR"riss sie auf einmal eine wütende Stimme aus der Besprechung, wobei sich alle erschrocken umdrehten und Dumbledore sofort aufstand. Kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy stand in der Türe, gefolgt von Severus Snape, der entschuldigend den Schulleiter ansah.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Lucius"fragte der Schulleiter freundlich, während die anderen ein wenig ängstlich zurück wichen. Lucius kam wütend auf ihn zu, blieb vor seinem Tisch stehen und schnaubte verächtlich, als er zu den vier Jugendlichen sah.

„Nicht einmal Severus will mir sagen, wo mein Sohn steckt. Raus mit der Sprache, Dumbledore!"keifte er ihn an, wobei die Schüler erstaunt zu Snape sahen und Blaise ihm dankbar zunickte. Snape erwiderte kurz, doch schon hatte er seine übliche Maske aufgesetzt.

„Er ist auf einer Insel Lucius, mit Harry Potter – um genau zu sein" meinte dieser ruhig und wich Lucius Blick nicht aus.

Lucius sah den Direktor der Schule an, als wäre er gerade von einem Irrenhaus ausgebrochen und stotterte vor sich hin.

„W-Wie bitte? MEIN Sohn mit P-P-POTTER? Wieso gerade mit Potter?" kreischte er nun los und fuhr sich durch die perfekt sitzenden Haarpracht.

„Tja, weil die beiden verheiratet sind, Lucius"meinte er spitzbübisch und betrachtete mit Zufriedenheit die Reaktion von Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, der auf und ab getrabt war, dreht sich schwungvoll um und wäre beinahe umgekippt, hätte Dumbledore nicht schnell einen Sessel herbeigezaubert, worauf sich dieser nieder lies. Er war bereits kalk weiß im Gesicht und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Mein Sohn ist....mit Harry Potter?? Oh mein Gott! Welcher Teufel hat ihn denn da geritten? Wenn ich den erwische dann.....Mein Sohn...schwul? Aber wieso? Was habe ich verbrochen zum Henker noch Mal!"rief er jetzt wütend aus, wobei alle beteiligten, außer Dumbledore und Snape, zusammen zuckten. Wütend drehte er sich zu Severus um und blaffte ihn an.

„DU! Du wusstest es! Wieso nur hast du mir nichts gesagt!!"

„Weil ich es deinem Sohn versprochen hatte. Und ich bin der Meinung, er kann lieben, wen er will. Auch wenn es leider Potter ist"meinte dieser ruhig, wobei Lucius ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

„Wie bitte? Du unterstützt das auch noch?"zischte er nun und schritt näher zu Severus, der nun scharf die Luft einzog.

„Natürlich Lucius, es wird Zeit, dass er sich verliebt. WIR hingegen haben keinen Einfluss darauf, WER es ist. Ich habe es akzeptiert, das solltest du auch tun!"meinte er in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. Lucius schnappte hörbar nach Luft, wobei die anderen gespannt das Gespräch verfolgten, aber so taten, als wäre es vollkommen uninteressant.

„MEIN.SOHN.IST.SCHWUL.VERDAMMT.- UND verheiratet"zischte er jedes Wort deutlich, wobei Severus nun grinste und Lucius wissend zunickte. Er hoffte, Severus würde jetzt nichts Falsches sagen und schluckte hart.

„Tja, Lucius, ich finde, es ist nicht so schlimm, SCHWUL zu sein, oder? Ich denke, da kann ich mich auch an einige Taten deinerseits erinnern" flüsterte er Lucius ins Ohr, wobei Dumbledore und die vier Schüler ihre Ohren spitzten, zwar nicht alles mitbekamen, aber das Wichtigste sehr wohl gehört hatten. Erstaunt schnappten sie nach Luft, sahen in eine andere Richtung, als Lucius sich herumdrehte und einen jeden gefährlich anblitzte – sich wieder zu Severus drehte.

„Nun gut Severus, ich versuche es, aber..."Er drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore um.

„Wann kann ich endlich meinen Sohn sehen?"brummte er noch immer wütend und hasste es, dass er damals einen schweren Fehler gemacht und sich mit Severus eingelassen hatte. Obwohl er noch immer daran denken musste. Schnell verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken.

„Seien sie Morgen pünktlich um 8 Uhr in der großen Halle, du auch Severus. Denn wir brechen dann auf. Piraten wollen die Insel zerstören und Harry und Draco baten uns um unsere Hilfe"

Lucius klappte der Mund auf.

„P-Praten, was?"fragte er dümmlich, wobei die Schüler seufzten. Blaise allerdings kicherte vor sich hin, da Draco manchmal genauso dumm schauen konnte.

„Ja, sie haben richtig verstanden! Piraten! Und Draco und Harry wollen diese besiegen und wir helfen mit. Allerdings könnten wir ihre Hilfe gebrauchen"meinte Dumbledore spitzbübisch und wusste, Malfoy würde dies nicht abschlagen. Dazu war sein Stolz zu groß und seine Ehre wäre beleidigt, würde er ablehnen.

„N-Natürlich! Ich lasse meinen Sohn doch nicht mit diesem – diesem Potter alleine und schon gar nicht mit Piraten! Sie können auf mich zählen!" Schon verschwand er mit hoch erhobenem Haupt aus der Türe und Snape musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, ich konnte ihn nicht zurück halten" murmelte Snape nun, lächelte aber schief.

„Kein Problem Severus. Er ist in der Tat ein mächtiger Zauberer und da wir noch Leute brauchen, müssen wir ihn wohl oder übel mitnehmen, doch..."Dumbledore hielt inne und Snape verstand.

„Tja, dann wird er endlich mal sehen, was Harry Potter auf dem Kasten hat und hoffentlich ihre Beziehung und Ehe akzeptieren."Beendete er den Satz des Schulleiters, der zufrieden nickte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es auch so siehst, Severus. Wir sehen uns morgen, pünktlich um 8 Uhr"meinte er noch, wobei Severus ergeben nickte, die anderen kurz anblickte und dann aus der Türe schritt.

Jetzt grinste er übers gesamte Gesicht. Denn damit hätte Lucius nie gerechnet. Weder, dass sein Sohn sich verliebt hatte, noch dass er schwul war und schon gar nicht dass sein Ehemann Harry Potter hieß! Doch musste Severus zugeben, Potter war eine gute Partie und er passte sehr gut mit Draco zusammen.

Vielleicht sollte auch er Potter eine Chance geben? Er würde morgen schon sehen, was auf sie alle zukam. Und wenn die beiden Jugendlichen es mit hunderten von Piraten aufnehmen wollten, dann musste er unbedingt dabei sein. Doch was ihn am meisten freute war, dass er Lucius zum schweigen brachte, indem er ihn an ihre kurze Liebschaft erinnerte. Das funktionierte doch immer wieder! Ob er vielleicht noch ab und zu daran dachte?

Harry und Draco saßen draußen am Feuer, sahen den Kindern zu, die versuchten sie nach zu machen, und amüsierten sich dabei köstlich. Der Weise kam wieder zu ihnen und erklärte ihnen, dass Dumbledore morgen Früh mit Sicherheit hier sein würde, worauf die beiden mit „wir wissen es"antworteten.

„Ach so...ich vergessen immer, Entschuldigung"nuschelte der Weise nun und nippte an seinem Getränk.

Draco und Harry betrachteten es neugierig, wobei der Weise aufhörte daran zu nuckeln und zu grinsen begann.

„Ist Feuerwasser, ihr auch haben wollt?"fragte er nun, wobei die beiden Jungs nicht so recht wussten, ob sie dies annehmen sollten. Doch durch ein Klatschen des Weisen, standen Ischisa und Shari an seiner Seite und nahmen die Anweisungen ihres Großvaters lächelnd entgegen. Einige Minuten später überreichten sie die Getränke ihren Gästen, wobei Harry als erstes probierte und gleich darauf das Gesicht verzog, zu husten anfing.

„Was ist denn mein Tiger? Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Draco führsorglich und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

„Ja, geht schon, will nur gerne wissen, wie viel Alkohol da drinnen ist" raunte er, wobei sein Hustenanfall nachließ und der Alte kicherte.

„Purer Alkohol, Feuerwasser eben. Weiter trinken, dann schmeckt gut" kicherte der Alte, der schon rote Wangen und leuchtende Augen hatte. Es war bereits sein dritter Trunk. Draco machte es Harry nach und hustete ebenso.

„Starkes Zeug, oh Mann!"meinte er nur und sah Harry zu, wie dieser weiter daran nippte. In der Tat, es schmeckte besser und Harry nickte Draco aufmunternd zu. Dieser vertraute seinem Ehemann und nuckelte abermals. Und tatsächlich – es schmeckte besser. Die Stimmung wurde ausgelassener und einige Männer, sowie Frauen trommelten einen indianischen Rhythmus an, wobei Draco nun mitwippte und dabei die Augen schloss.

Der Weise stupste Harry an, nickte in Dracos Richtung und Harrys Blick folgte. Er schnappte beinahe nach Luft, denn so, wie Draco die Augen geschlossen hatte, sah er aus wie ein Engel. Einfach wunderschön, atemberaubend. Das erste Mal bemerkte er, dass Draco schöne, lange Wimpern besaß. Seine Augen hingen an dessen weichen, leicht geöffneten Lippen. Danach wanderte sein Blick weiter runter, zu Dracos Becken. Denn dieses lies es im Sitzen sogar kreisen und Harry dachte dabei nur an eines. Sex.

Der Weise kicherte nun weiter, wobei Harry aus seiner Vorstellung erwachte und ihn böse anblickte. Schon verstummte dieser, sah ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an, klimperte mit diesen und nippte an seinem Getränk. Draco hingegen, stand nun auf und schritt zum Feuer. Einige Frauen machten es ihm nach, fingen nun zu tanzen an.

Gebannt starrte Harry seinen Freund an, wie sich dieser gekonnt bewegte, sanft sein Becken kreisen lies. Harry stellte sein Getränk ab, hypnotisierte Draco schon fast, wobei Shari und Ischisa miteinander tuschelten und wussten, dass sich heute Nacht noch mehr zwischen den beiden abspielen würden.

Draco tanzte wie ein Gott. Sein Becken wiegte geschmeidig hin und her, wobei man kurzzeitig die Konturen seines süßen, kleinen Pos durch die Hose erkennen konnte. Harry stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, merkte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Sollte er sich heute trauen? Sein Blick hing weiterhin an Draco, der sich um seine eigene Achse drehte, seine Augen geschlossen hatte und einfach nur dem Takt folgte.

Als Harry ihn weiterhin betrachtete, schossen ihm auf einmal Bilder durch die Gedanken. Zischend, schloss er die Augen, hielt sich die Schläfen und was er nun sehen konnte, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Immer wieder sah er Draco vor sich, nackt, wundervoll, erotisch und was sie alles miteinander anstellten. Harry hatte jetzt alle seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen, die Draco betrafen. Verdattert öffnete er die Augen und sah sich Draco noch genauer an.

Er liebte ihn – eindeutig, er liebte diesen Jungen über alles, alles an ihm. Seine Augen glänzten, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. Dabei merkte er gar nicht, wie der Weise ihn von der Seite her musterte.

„Harry, du dich erinnern kannst?"fragte er hoffnungsvoll und Harry nickte.

„An Alles?"fragte er leise nach und rücke näher. Harry nickte wieder, schon schlich sich ein fieses Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Was du heute machen willst?"fragte der Weise nun wissend und grinste vor sich hin.

„Na was wohl"knurrte Harry nur und der Weise pfiff leise durch seine drei Zähne, die er noch hatte.

„Heiße Nacht heute wird?"fragte er wieder, und Harry nickte abermals.

„Dann ich alles vorbereiten"murmelte er nun und rief seine beiden Mädchen zu sich. Kurz flüsterte er ihnen etwas ins Ohr und schon verschwanden die beiden zur nächsten Hütte, die generell nur für Gäste bestimmt war.

„Ich Vorschlag zu machen habe, damit leichter für dich. Denn ich es schöner finde, wenn Draco noch nicht wissen, dass erinnern du dich kannst. Du so tun musst, als wäre erstes Mal. Du ihn erkunden musst, du verstehst?"Harry lächelte ihn an und nickte.

„Ausgezeichnete Idee, so bekomme ich ihn rum. Den werde ich fertig machen"knurrte er wieder und merkte, wie seine Hose weiterhin verdammt eng wurde.

„Ich noch einen Plan habe. Shari ihn massiert und du dann reinkommen, weiter massieren tust. Und dann du ANDERS weiter massierst und..."

„Ja ja, schon gut, ich habe verstanden"lachte Harry nun und wurde rot. Der Alte gab ihn doch tatsächlich Ratschläge, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte!

„Aber sie massiert nur seinen Rücken, sonst nichts, klar? Sonst gibt es ein Massaker wenn sie ihn wo anders anfasst."meinte Harry nun ernst, wobei der Weise heftig mit seinem Kopf nickte.

„Keine Sorge, sie nur massiert, er sich umziehen kann in Badezimmer und dann nur mit Handtuch raus kommt. Auf Bett wird massiert. Sie ganz brav sein wird. Keine Sorge. Du dich mit ihr absprechen kannst, ja?" Harry überlegte nicht lange und nickte begeistert. Heute wäre Draco fällig. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass dieser Traummann so Gottgleich, so gekonnt vor ihm herumtanzte und Harry damit wahnsinnig machte!

Draco hingegen, öffnete ab und zu seine Augen. Er hatte vom Alten den Tipp bekommen, zu tanzen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er sich dabei lächerlich machen würde, oder nicht. Doch so wie es schien, halfen die Tipps des Alten. Harry starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an und obwohl es dunkel war, konnte er die glühende Leidenschaft in seinen Augen erkennen. Ob Harry heute wohl was anderes wollte als nur kuscheln? Er würde jedenfalls nichts machen. Harry müsste auf ihn zukommen. Doch wünschte er sich so sehr, endlich mit Harry schlafen zu können.

Es war eine Qual seinen Geliebten und dessen Traumkörper vor sich zu sehen, aber nicht angreifen zu dürfen. Er wollte ihn, mit Haut und Haaren. Langsam lies er sein Becken kreisen, besonders oft nach vorne und merkte – wie Harry nach Luft schnappte. Es wirkte! Nun erkannte er, wie der Weise mit ihm sprach und Draco kurz zuzwinkerte. Also hatte es geklappt. Draco tanzte derweil weiter, drehte sich weg, damit Harry nicht sein Lächeln sehen konnte. Er freute sich schon auf die Nacht – die er sicherlich nicht so bald vergessen würde. Und auch Harry nicht vergessen würde, dafür würde er schon sorgen!

Als die beiden Mädchen wieder kamen, setzte sich Shari kurz zu Harry, während Draco weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm tanzte. Kurz flüsterte er Shari etwas ins Ohr, wobei sie sich die Hände rieb und eifrigst nickte. Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und wünschte ihm viel Glück und dass sie eine heiße Nacht hätten. Sie zwinkerte ihm nochmals zu und stand nun auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sich Draco wieder zu ihm um drehte. Schon schritt Shari auf Draco zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Verdattert sah er zu Harry, der nun demonstrativ weg sah und dass wurmte Draco. Na klar würde er sich von Shari massieren lassen, wenn Harry lieber mit dem Weisen sprach, als ihn zu verführen. Etwas sauer stapfte er hinter ihr her und linste zurück zu Harry. Doch dem schien es nicht einmal aufzufallen dass er ging. Enttäuscht darüber, folgte er ihr in die Hütte, die bereits von einem warmen Licht eines Feuers – welches im Kamin loderte – erhellt wurde.

„Zieh dich aus"flüsterte sie ihm zu und bewegte sich lasziv zum Bett hinüber.

„W-Wie bitte?"meinte er nun schockiert und sah sich panisch um.

„Draco, dort – im Badezimmer. Zieh dich aus, leg dir ein Handtuch um und dann komm zu mir. Danach legst du dich aufs Bett, auf den Bauch – und ich massiere dich. Harry wird sich sicherlich bald fragen, wo du bist. Was glaubst du, wie er schauen wird, wenn er dich dann mit mir hier sieht?"grinste sie nun, wobei Draco dieser Gedanken gefiel. Er nickte ihr nun zu und verschwand im Bad.

Er zog sich aus, griff nach einer Seife die nach Wald und Blumen roch und sprang kurz unter die Dusche. Der Duft der Seife betörte seine Sinne. Ob Harry dieser Duft auch gefallen würde? Als er fünf Minuten später fertig war, schlurfte er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften zu Shari und schmiss sich bäuchlings aufs Bett. Shari lachte leise und setzte sich auf seinen Po.

„Wow, wenn ich Harry wäre, ich würde über dich herfallen" wisperte sie und begann seine Schultern zu massieren.

„Wird er aber nicht"nuschelte Draco nun ins Kissen, wobei Shari auflachte.

„Doch Draco, ihm wird bald auffallen, dass du nicht mehr hier bist und mein Großvater wird ihm sagen, wo du bist. Pass auf. Ich gebe ihm fünf Minuten."

Harry betrachtete den Inhalt seines Gefäßes und stürzte es mit einem Schluck hinunter. Er war nervös, sehr nervös und er wusste nicht, ob dies der richtige Augenblick war. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde heute Nacht das erste Mal mit Draco schlafen, obwohl seine Erinnerungen ihm etwas anderes zeigten. Und wenn es so schön werden sollte, wie damals, stand ihm eine heiße Nacht bevor.

Der Weise sah ihn studierend an und stupste ihn an.

„Nervös?" fragte er einfühlsam und Harry nickte ein wenig ängstlich.

„Ich haben da was für dich, du mitkommen"flüsterte er nun und stand auf. Harry fragte sich, was für ein Gesöff er ihm jetzt geben würde, doch er folgte ihm. Als sie in der Hütte waren, reichte er Harry eine kleine Flasche die mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Du das trinken musst. Aber nur drei Schluck. Enthemmungstrank. Zeigt dir deine wahren Gedanken, Fantasien. Du das trinkst, keine Angst mehr hast und dich traust. Du Sachen machen wirst, die du nie getraut. Er nicht fassen wird. Keine Angst – nichts schlimmes. Ist harmlos. Dich das nicht verzaubert"meinte der Weise ernst und nickte. Harry vertraute ihm, schluckte es runter und spürte wie es wirkte.

Seine Nervosität war wie weggeblasen, doch schon tauchten abermals Bilder in seinem Kopf auf, doch die hatten nichts mit seinen Erinnerungen zu tun. Nein, eher mit dem, war er sich gerade vorstellte – wie er Draco verführen könnte. Ein teuflisches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Verlangen.

„Nun geh, Tiger – du ihn fertig machen musst. Ich wollen, dass ihr beide morgen Dauergrinsen habt, verstanden?"meinte der Weise kichernd und nickte nach draußen. Harry dankte ihm nochmals kurz und verschwand durch die Türe.

Seine Schritte, zu einer abgelegenen Hütte, in der bereits der Schein des Feuers durch das Fenster drang, kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Zwar spürte er keine Angst mehr, doch seine Beine zitterten vollkommen. Er konnte nur daran denken, wie Draco unter ihm stöhnte, sich unter ihm wand und genau das hatte er auch vor.

Langsam stieg er die Stufen empor, legte seine Hand auf den Knauf und zog leise die Türe auf, während eine Grille neben ihm zirpte. Draco lag halb nackt im Bett und ließ sich von Shari massieren – wie erwartet. Shari sah zu ihm auf, nickte ihm zu und deutete an, näher zu kommen. Draco hingegen hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Harry herein gekommen war. Als er leise zum Bett schlich, sagte Shari zu Draco „Warte einen kleinen Moment"Draco grummelte vor sich hin und sie stand auf. Schon setzte sich Harry auf dessen Hintern, versuchte, nicht all zu schwer zu sein, da er sich dann verraten würde und fing an, Dracos Rücken zärtlich zu bearbeiten.

Shari hielt ihren Daumen hoch und verschwand lautlos. Harry massierte nun weiter, streichelte ihn zärtlich und Draco schnurrte, keuchte auf, als Harry erotisch dessen Seiten entlang fuhr.

„Shari, das geht zu weit, das darf nur ...aaahhh!...nur Harry, bitte, lass dass"stöhnte er nun, als sein Geliebter ihn weiterhin zärtlich massierte. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sah in das seitliche Profil von Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und streifte mit seinem Atem Dracos Wange.

„Hey Baby"raunte er seinem Liebhaber zu, wobei er ihn zärtlich und leicht die Wange küsste, kurz seine Zungespitze durch den Spalt seines Mundes schob und ihn kurz abschleckte. Schon zog er seinen Kopf zurück. Draco riss erstaunt die Augen auf und stöhnte leise.

„Harry?" keuchte er nun und spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ja?" fragte er unschuldig und mit rauer Stimme.

„Was machst du mit mir"fragte dieser leise und in voller Erwartung.

„Dich MASSIEREN"

„Hm....und wo noch?"

„Wirst du schon sehen, Babe"raunte er ihm abermals zu und seine Hände wanderten sanft an Dracos Wirbelsäule entlang.

„uuuhhmmm" stöhnte Draco leise, spürte, wie seine Lenden kleine elektrische Schläge abbekamen. Harrys Hände waren einfach geboren dazu, jemanden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Entspann dich Schatz"wisperte Harry leise, streichelte mit seinen Händen weiter. Harry rückte etwas nach rückwärts um dann in Zeitlupe das Handtuch in kreisenden Bewegungen von den Hüften zu schieben. Draco stöhnte in das Kissen, krallte sich darin fest. Obwohl Harry ihn noch nicht intim berührte, hatte er ihn doch unglaublich aufgeheizt.

Harrys Hände streichelten zärtlich und fast federnd seinen Po, fühlten jede Pore der Haut und die kleine Gänsehaut, die er durch sein Handeln erzeugte. Draco biss derweil schon in das Kissen, konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Harry ihn jemals so zart und so einfühlsam berührt hätte. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft der Zurückhaltung, nicht schon jetzt zu kommen. Noch konnte er sich zurück halten.

Harrys Hände wanderten zwischen die Pospalten, wobei nun eine Hand wieder verschwand, dessen Hüfte streichelte und die andere aber weiterhin immer tiefer tauchte. Bald schon ertastete er den Eingang von Draco, wobei dieser wild aufstöhnte und kurz zusammen zuckte. Harry fuhr kreisend um den Eingang, lächelte, tauchte mit dem Finger kurz ein und zog ihn wieder heraus. Draco schrie leise auf, keuchte und musste sich zusammenreißen. Himmel war das heiß!

„Harry, bitte"keuchte er nun, wobei Harry nur leise lachte, sich aufsetzte, Draco auf den Rücken drehte und sehr wohl dessen überdeutliche Erregung sehen konnte. Dracos Augen leuchteten dunkelblau, fast wie die tiefste Stelle im Meer. Seine Lippen hatte er leicht geöffnet, sein Atem ging stockend.

Harry zog ihm auch vorne langsam das Handtuch hinunter, konnte seine Scharmhaare sehen und Draco stöhnte leise und gequält auf.

„Weiter" jammerte er nun und Harry lächelte ihn gekonnt an. Draco dachte sich dabei, dass dieses Lächeln waffenscheinpflichtig sein müsste, so scharf sah es aus.

Harry ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen, nur das Prasseln des Feuers und das zeitweilige, erregte Keuchen beider, erfüllte den Raum. Harrys Finger spielten mit seinem Haaransatz und Draco ließ den Kopf wieder in das Kissen zurück sinken.

„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig"raunte er nun, wobei er sein Becken anhob und das Handtuch aufgrund des aufrecht stehenden Gliedes, hinunter rutschte. Harry stockte der Atem, als er seinen Ehemann so nackt vor sich sah. Er sah einfach göttlich aus.

„Na, gefällt dir was du siehst, mein Tiger?"schnurrte der Blonde leidenschaftlich, wobei Harry langsam nickte. Sachte kletterte er über ihn, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss. Draco blieb ruhig liegen, bewegte sich nicht, genoss nur die Lippen seines Geliebten auf den seinen. Harry saugte abwechselnd an Draco Unter und Oberlippe, setzte dabei seine Zunge ein um diese zu reizen und Draco stöhnte leise.

Schon legte Harry seine bereits geschwollenen Lippen auf die des Blonden, küsste sie kurz und öffnete seinen Mund. Draco machte es ihm gleich und keuchte auf, als Harrys Zunge ganz langsam in seine Mundhöhle glitt, dessen Zunge anstieß und sie leicht massierte. Erst dann presste er seinen Mund auf den von Draco und vertiefte den Kuss. Ganz langsam umkreiste er die Zunge von Draco, musste sich zusammenreißen nicht schneller zu werden, da es der absolute Wahnsinn war.

Kleine Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper als sich die Zungenspitzen immer wieder kurz trafen. Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus, stöhnte öfters in Harrys Mund und versenkte seine Hand in Harrys wundervollem Haar. Harry zog derweil permanent den Duft seines Freundes ein, dieser benebelte ihn immer mehr, machte ihn verrückt. Draco war die Droge pur und versetzte ihn in einen Rauschzustand.

Draco drückte sich an Harry, vertiefte den Kuss, umspielte schneller Harrys Zunge, stieß nun tiefer vor und bekam als Belohnung ein tiefes Stöhnen von Harry. Dieser löste sich, als er Dracos Hand auf seinem Hintern spürte und setzte sich wieder auf.

„W-Was hast du vor?"keuchte Draco nun, wobei Harry nur teuflisch lächelte und sein Becken nun langsam und quälend kreisen ließ. Draco stöhnte wild auf, sah, wie sein Glied von Harrys Becken stimuliert wurde und konnte sich fast nicht mehr halten.

„Bitte, mehr"keuchte er nun und wollte Harry die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Doch dieser hielt seine Hände fest, presste diese wieder ans Bett und legte seine Wange an die von Dracos.

„Ganz ruhig mein Drache. Lass mich bitte machen. Ich will dich neu kennen lernen und zwar richtig"knurrte er nun und entlockte Draco abermals ein tiefes, gequältes Stöhnen. Harrys Lippen saugten sich an Dracos Hals fest, wobei er das heftige pulsieren dessen Ader, spüren konnte. Sein heißer Atem jagte Draco kalte Schauer über den gesamten Körper, er schloss die Augen und genoss.

Harry küsste zart Dracos Hals, wobei er jetzt seine Lippen anhob und seine Zunge raus streckte, kleine Kreise auf dessen Haut zeichnete. Draco wand sich unter ihm, keuchte stockend auf und wimmerte. Harrys schmatzende Küsse wurden nun fordernder, wanderten dessen Hals hinab, bis zu seinen Brustwarzen. Vorsichtig knabberte er dran, blies drauf und saugte sich daran fest. Draco legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bog seinen Oberkörper durch, drückte sein übererregtes Glied zwischen Harrys Beine und rieb sich an ihm.

Harry stöhnte leise auf, seine Lippen wanderten kaum spürbar den Brustkorb seines Geliebten entlang und wanderten immer weiter runter, bis er beim Bauchnabel ankam. Dracos Hände verkeilten sich in Harrys Haaren, wobei dieser seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel stieß und Draco leise stöhnte. Harry konnte Dracos wippendes Glied an seinem Kinn spüren, wobei er nun leicht lächeln musste und seinen Kopf weiter runter senkte. Zart küsste er - mit Zunge- die Spitze seiner Erregung und Draco keuchte laut auf. Er hob seinen Kopf an und nun bat Harry, inne zu halten. Dieser sah ihn herausfordernd an und wartete ab. Lasziv leckte er sich über die Lippen, wobei Draco nur wimmern konnte.

„Warte Harry, ich will dich endlich nackt sehen, bitte. Ich muss dich haben, jetzt"meinte er rau und sah zu, wie Harry sich erhob. Seine Augen nicht von Draco abgewandt, wanderten seine eigenen Hände seinen Brustkorb entlang, bis zum Ende seines Shirts. Langsam schob er es hoch, bis Draco immer mehr Haut sehen konnte.

„Oh Gott, wie kann man nur so scharf und so erotisch zugleich sein" flüsterte Draco nun ehrfürchtig und sah Harry leidenschaftlich zu, wie dieser sich langsam vor ihm auszog. Harry stand nun auf, zog sich in Zeitlupe das Shirt aus und sah Draco von oben bis unten an.

„Hmmmmm" meinte Harry nun gekonnt schnurrend, als sein Blick an dessen Glied hängen blieb, wobei Draco hart schluckte. So kannte er Harry gar nicht, aber dieses Spiel gefiel ihm immer mehr. Er wollte ihn, JETZT, sofort!

„Mach endlich weiter"forderte Draco ihn nun heiser auf, wobei Harry wieder sein sexy Lächeln zeigte und seine Hände langsam zum Bund der Shorts wanderten. Draco glaubte ausrasten zu müssen. Gleich würde er explodieren, wenn Harry sich weiterhin so viel Zeit lassen würde.

Harry schob langsam seine Shorts über die Hüften, wobei Draco jetzt dessen Scharmbereich deutlich erkennen konnte und dann sogar die Spitze seines aufrecht stehenden Gliedes. Draco keuchte erregt auf, krallte sich in die Bettdecke und schloss seine Augen. Schon waren sie wieder offen, sah zu, wie Harry seine Hose immer weiter hinunter schob, sein Glied Stück für Stück preisgab, sich jetzt umdrehte und die Hose langsam über seinen Po streifte. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sobald Harry die Hose herunten hatte, packte er Harry hart am Arm, zerrte ihn auf das Bett und schmiss sich auf ihn.

Harry stöhnte laut auf, spürte Dracos hartes Glied auf dem seinen, spürte, wie er sich an ihm rieb, wie seine Hände fieberhaft über Harrys Körper wanderten. Draco küsste Harry hart und leidenschaftlich, schob brutal seine Zunge in dessen Mund, krallte sich an seinem Haar fest, rieb seinen gesamten Körper an Harry. Doch dieser hielt ihn zurück drehte ihn umher, sodass nun Draco wieder unten lag. Beide klebten aneinander, Hände fuhren den Körper des anderen auf und ab.

Schwer keuchend sahen sie sich an. Mit geröteten Wangen und geschwollenen Lippen versanken sie in den jeweiligen Augen des anderen. Harry beugte sich wieder hinunter, küsste Draco leidenschaftlich und fordernd, während die eine Hand seine festhielt und die andere Hand mittels Nägeleinsatz langsam über seine Brust kratzte. Draco genoss dieses leicht, schmerzliche Gefühl sehr, wusste er, Harry würde ihm nie wehtun.

Plötzlich spürte er Harrys Hand an seinem Glied, spürte wie er es fest umschloss, seine Hand langsam auf und ab bewegte.

„Oh Gott, Harry, wenn du so weiter machst, bin ich bald fertig und wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen"wisperte er zwischen einigen leidenschaftlichen Küssen, wobei Harry zu knurren anfing.

„Mir geht es nicht anders mein Schatz, aber ich muss dich ein wenig quälen, so wird es noch heißer, wenn ich dich nehme, mein Engel"keuchte er nun und massierte ihn weiter. Draco wollte aber nicht klein beigeben, schupste Harry nun von sich, der nun kniend auf dem Bett saß und Draco fragend ansah.

Dieser beugte sich vor, küsste jeden Zentimeter von Harrys Hals und Brust und wanderte tiefer wobei seine Hände folgten. Harry sah den blonden Schopf an sich hinunter wandern, sah, wie dieser sein Glied mit der Zunge reizte, den Schaft mit seinem Mund auf und ab fuhr, daran saugte, und Harry schrie leise auf.

„Mach...weiter...bitte...nimm ihn in den Mund"keuchte Harry nun, seine Wangen glühten geradezu, als er sich nach hinten abstützte, seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich verwöhnen lies. Das ließ sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen, schon umschloss er mit den Lippen sein Glied, saugte schmatzend daran, sein Kopf fuhr dabei langsam auf und ab. Harry spürte, wie ihm schwindlig wurde, spürte, wie sein Glied noch steifer wurde, spürte die unglaubliche Zunge, die ihn verwöhnte und ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wild stöhnte er auf und zitterte zugleich.

Keuchend schob er Draco sanft von sich, legte ihn wieder aufs Bett und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Beide keuchten halb in Trance versetzt, als Draco nun leise aufschrie. Harry hatte vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn geschoben, dabei rieb er sein Glied an dessen Oberschenkel. Draco glaubte zu fliegen. Sterne blitzten vor seinem inneren Augen auf, er spürte wie sich alles an Energie und Erregung in seinen Lenden sammelte.

Harry schob seinen Finger noch tiefer in Draco hinein, drückte auf die innere Muskulatur und Draco schrie auf. Er krallte sich im Laken fest, presste seine Augen zusammen, bog den Oberkörper durch.

„Oh Gott HARRY!"rief er aus und sank erschöpft wieder ins Kissen. Harry lächelte nur, dieser Anblick war einfach sagenhaft, wundervoll und höchst erregend zugleich. Es folgte der zweite und danach der dritte Finger, wobei er diese immer schneller bewegte, immer kurz den Punkt drückte, lange massierte und damit Draco halb um den Verstand brachte.

„Harry! Bitte, Tus endlich, ich kann nicht mehr....warten. Ich muss dich in mir spüren! Bitte!"schrie er jetzt aus und schnappte nach Luft, zog seinen Geliebten stürmisch zu sein. Harry wartete einen Moment, bis sich Draco ein wenig beruhigt hatte und zog seine Finger langsam hinaus. Draco knurrte unbefriedigt, doch schnellte seine Hand zum Nachtkästchen, zog die Lade auf und holte eine Gleitcreme heraus. Harry schnappte sich diese und schmierte sich damit ein. Draco fand den Anblick dabei unglaublich erregend, so wie er sich selber bearbeitete und sein Glied dabei jetzt feucht schimmerte.

Harry legte sich nun auf ihn, spreizte sanft dessen Beine und küsste ihn tief und innig. Draco umarmte ihn, drückte sich an ihn und legte die Füße um seinen Po. Er spürte wie Harry sich positionierte und mit einem einzigen glatten Stoß, tief in ihn hinein glitt – bis zum Anschlag. Draco stöhnte laut in Harrys Mund, spürte wie elektrische Schläge durch seinen Körper zuckten, bemerkte nur nebenbei, wie Harry sich langsam fast komplett entzog um dann schneller und kräftiger zu zustoßen. Draco riss sich vom Kuss los, schrie laut auf und klammerte sich an Harry fest. Seine Nägel vergrub er in dessen Rücken, wobei Harry nun laut knurrte und ihn das nur noch mehr anspornte.

Harry beschleunigte sein Tempo, glitt geschmeidig rein und raus, stieß fester zu, weiterhin bis zum Anschlag. Draco kam aus dem Stöhnen und Schreien nicht mehr raus. Harry hatte Recht gehabt, dieses Aufheizen von vorhin, ließ den eigentlichen Akt nur noch erregender fühlen. Harry traf genau den Punkt, immer und immer wieder, stöhnte laut, schrie ab und zu. Er spürte die elektrischen Impulse, die sich bei einem jeden Stoß in seinem Glied sammelten, spürte die heiße Enge die ihn wahnsinnig werden ließ.

„Fester...bitte...jjaaaa!...tiefer...ich...will...mehr.....oh Gott ist das heiß!"rief Draco aus und bog abermals seinen Oberkörper durch, krallte seine Fingernägel in den Po von Harry und zog ihn mit all seiner Kraft, wobei er alle Muskeln im Körper anspannte –zu sich. Dieser schrie laut auf, konnte sich fast nicht mehr halten. Er richtete sich zwischen den Stößen auf, umfasste Dracos Hüfte und stieß jetzt schneller, härter, tiefer zu – keuchte, stöhnte und wimmerte dabei. Draco hatte sich ein Kissen gekrallt um in dieses hinein zu schreien. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Ein letzter, lauter Schrei – nach einem gekonnt, gesetzten Stoß - und Harry sah durch halb offene Augen, wie dieser nun zum Orgasmus kam, der weiße Saft auf dessen Bauch kleben blieb. Das war für Harry zu viel. Er spürte, wie Draco sich zusammen zog, spürte, wie sich alles in ihm sammelte und explodierte mit einem lauten Schrei. Einige Male stieß er noch nach und blieb nun keuchend auf Draco liegen. Dieser hatte mit letzter Kraft das Kissen weg geschoben und keuchte vor sich hin. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und presste Harry an sich.

Diesem ging es nicht anders, seine Hände streichelten Draco die ganze Zeit. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffneten, sahen sie sich beide aus verklärten Blicken an, versanken darin.

„Bin ich im Himmel?"flüsterte Draco nun und kuschelte sich an Harry.

„Du bist bei mir mein wilder Engel"raunte Harry nun und küsste seinen Hals.

„Wie bitte, kamst du auf diese Idee?"fragte Draco nun.

„Was meinst du?"kam es als Antwort

„Na diese Hinhaltetaktik, das langsame, dieser erotische Stripp. Ich habe schon viel von dir erwartet, aber das geht über meine Erwartungen und Grenzen hinaus. Du bist der absolute Wahnsinn, der Teufel höchst persönlich. Nur der kann einen solchen Sex erfunden haben. Oh Mann, Harry, du bist so was von sensationell, ich dachte, ich hätte einen Dauerorgasmus"flüsterte Draco nun aus tiefroten Wangen und küsste Harry zärtlich. Dieser erwiderte, drehte sich dann um und kuschelte sich mit dem Po voran, an Draco. Einige Minuten lagen sie still da und genossen es, nebeneinander gekuschelt zu liegen.

Harry war schon reichlich müde, wollte schlafen, doch Draco kam erst jetzt so richtig auf den Geschmack. Er zeichnete mit seinen Fingern die Konturen von Harrys Körper nach, wobei dieser wohlig seufzte. Dann küsste er zart Harrys Hals, saugte daran, biss zart hinein und ließ seine Zunge, wie Harry vorher bei ihm, darüber wandern. Harry stöhnte leise auf, war schlagartig wieder wach.

„Dray, was..."flüsterte er und spürte sofort die Erregung von Draco an seinen Hintern.

„Oh" meinte er nur und merkte, wie fieberhafte Hände seinen Körper entlang streiften. Draco machte fast dasselbe wie Harry vorhin bei ihm. Er fuhr seine Pobacken auf und ab, schob eine Hand dazwischen, während er Harrys Hals weiterhin küsste und schob sanft einen Finger in ihm hinein. Harry hielt die Luft an, sah Sterne vor seinen Augen und sog nun tief Luft ein.

„Oh Dray, d-das ist gut....sehr gut...mehr"hauchte Harry nun und streckte seinen Hals, damit Draco besser daran saugen konnte. Seinen Finger schob er nun tiefer, massierte länger den Punkt als Harry es bei ihm getan hatte, wobei er als Belohnung Harrys erotischen Schrei hörte, der erschrocken über seinen eigenen Gefühlsausbruch, ins Kissen biss.

„OH GOTT!"rief er nun aus und drängte sich dem Finger entgegen. Er spürte wie sein Glied abermals anfing zu wachsen und größer wurde. Draco fand es sehr erregend, wie Harry auf ihn reagierte, schob einen zweiten Finger in ihn und massierte den Punkt stärker als zuvor. Harry wand sich unter ihm, biss wieder in das Kissen und spürte einen Schwall an Gefühlen, die er nicht beschreiben konnte, sich in seinem Glied bündelten.

„Scheiße, Dray!"rief er gequält aus und keuchte vor sich hin. Draco presste seine Erregung härter an Harry, knurrte diesem ins Ohr und drehte Harrys Kopf zu sich um ihn tief und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Nun zog er seine Finger heraus, drehte Harry auf den Rücken und legte sich wieder neben ihn. Wieder versanken sie in einem Kuss, wobei Draco nun drei Finger in Harry schob und diese schnell rein und raus bewegte. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, zog Stiemen an Dracos Schultern und wand sich wie ein Fisch unter Dracos beweglichen, unglaublichen Fingern.

Schließlich zog er diese wieder raus, wollte sich schon zwischen Harrys Beine knien, als dieser sein Becken festhielt und ihn zu sich zog. Draco kniete jetzt über Harrys Gesicht, wobei dieser seinen Kopf hob und seine Zunge langsam über den Schaft von Dracos Glied wandern ließ. Dieser stöhnte leidenschaftlich auf, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und hoffte dabei, nicht umzufallen.

Als hätte ihn Harry erhört, hielt er ihn an den Pobacken fest, schob sanft einen Finger in ihn hinein und bewegte diesen anzüglich, wobei er genüsslich nun an dessen Glied saugte, schmatzte und mit seiner Zunge darüber fuhr. Draco stöhnte laut auf, keuchte, bewegte sein Becken, schob seine Erektion tiefer in Harrys Mund hinein. Dieser setzte den Schluckmechanismus ein, wobei Draco glaubte, wahnsinnig zu werden.

„Oh Baby, du bist so was von gut, saug weiter"keuchte er, wobei Harry dies nun tat und seinen Finger tiefer in Draco schob. Dieser schrie leise auf, riss seine Augen auf und starrte an die Decke die zu verschwimmen drohte. Er entfernte sich aus Harrys Mund, wobei dieser sich genüsslich die Lippen ableckte und Draco damit um den Verstand brachte. Schon schupste er den Slytherin um, krabbelte über ihn und setzte sich langsam und tief stöhnend, genießerisch auf ihn drauf, nahm dessen Glied vollkommen in sich auf.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Spannung und Leidenschaft. Diese Stellung war einfach nur Wahnsinn. Harrys Becken hob und senkte sich, Dracos Erektion glitt tiefer und tiefer. Gleichzeitig massierte er Harrys Glied, wobei dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich an Dracos Brust festkrallte.

„Drac, das ist Wahnsinn"keuchte Harry unter Stöhnen und ließ sich direkt in den Stoß seines Geliebten hinein fallen. Draco konnte kein Wort herausbringen, er keuchte und stöhnte mit Harry um die Wette. Jetzt hielt er dessen Becken fest, hob sein eigenes immer wieder an um tiefer in Harry zu gelangen. Dieser schrie bei jedem Stoß auf.

„Ja! Aaahhhh! Genau da!!! Ja!!! Tiefer Dray, bitte!"schrie er auf und Draco gehorchte. Er versenkte sich schneller und härter in Harry, traf jedes Mal den Punkt und brachte Harry zum glühen und zum schreien. Harry warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, er hob und senkte sich Dracos Becken entgegen, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam er, ergoss sich auf Dracos Bauch und zog sich zusammen. Mehr brauchte Draco nicht. Auch er kam mit lautem Stöhnen, verströmte sich in Harry und holte danach tief Luft. Abermals fiel Harry auf Dracos Brust und atmete schwer. Schnell zog Draco den Zauberstab und säuberte sie sogleich.

„D-Das heute war der absolute Traum. Noch besser als damals. Obwohl ich mir nie gedacht hätte, dass dies noch geht"keuchte Harry, wobei er sich an Draco festklammerte. Dieser rollte Harry sanft von sich hinunter, keuchte ebenso und sah ihm danach verliebt in die Augen.

„Du Schuft du, du kannst dich erinnern?"lächelte Draco nun und küsste Harry zart und verliebt zugleich.

„Ja, das tu ich, ich erinnere mich an alles und ich kann mir keinen besseren Ehemann als dich vorstellen. Dray mein Drache, ich liebe dich. So sehr, dass es weh tut. Und ich vergebe dir, doch mach so was nie wieder, ja?"Raunte er seinem Geliebten zu, wobei sich dessen Augen mit Tränen füllten und er zu schluchzen anfing.

„Wirklich? Ja, ich werde dir nie wieder wehtun. Ich schwöre es dir" schniefte er, wobei Harry ihm die Tränen nun wegküsste.

„Wirklich! Ich werde dich für immer und ewig lieben"säuselte er, wobei Draco ihn fest in die Arme nahm und leise weinte, ihn immer wieder zart unter Tränen küsste.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch, mehr als mein Leben. Bitte verlass mich nie, nie wieder"schluchzte er weiter, wobei Harry nur nickte und seine Tränen genauso freien Lauf lies. Er würde Draco niemals wieder hergeben, niemals! In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich noch einige Male, holten alles nach und schworen sich ewige Liebe. Noch wussten sie nicht, was für einen aufregenden Tag sie morgen vor sich hatten.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Hey Leutchen!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ICH BIN WIEDER DA!!!!!**

Hier habe ich wieder eine feine, liebe Fortsetzung für euch. Schätze, danach kommen noch ein oder zwei Kapitel und dann wars dass mit dieser Geschichte. –HEUL- !!!!! Kann nur hoffen, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu, auch bei meinen nächsten Geschichten?? –fragendschau- Weil ich hau hier nicht so schnell ab – nein nein!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**VORSICHT: DIESES CHAP IST SSSSSEEEEHHHRRR LANG**!!!!! (21 Word Seiten)

_(als kleine Entschädigung, da ihr so lange habt warten müssen...seufz)_

Ich danke euch wie immer für die lieben Reviews!!!! Voll super! Hab mich – wie immer, sehr gefreut! Vor allem über die lieben Komplimente, wow! Da bin ich ja mehr als rot geworden vor Freude! Klar versuche ich wieder, euch allen zu antworten!!!!! –grins-

**LEUTE ICH HABE DIE 300 CLICKS GRENZE ÜBERSCHRITTEN!!!!!! DANKE SEHR!!!! EUCH ALLEN!!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TiaAgano:** Ist ja absolut kein Problem, weil du nicht immer reviewn kannst! Mach ja nichts! Nein, hatte bisher noch keine Zeit zu schauen, wo du deine Story hast, bin irgendwie etwas im Stress, komisch, wieso wohl? –grins- Bin eher ein HP Fan und lese eher nur da die FF´s sorry..-snief- handelt die andere über HP? Wenn ja, verrate mir den Titel und ich suche sie dann raus. Knuddels!

**Anni kiddo:** schön dass dir der Trank geholfen hat! Der Alte lässt dich schön grüßen! Finde ich genial, dass dir das letzte Chap so gefallen hat! Hihi. Und? Hast dir den Süßen schon geschnappt? –zwinker-

**dieSturm:** schön dass dir der Lemon so gut gefallen hat! –seufz- Wusste schon nicht mehr ob es zu wenig war oder zu viel oder sonst was. Bingo! Gut geraten! Habe mich verraten, gelle? Hihi. Bin aus Niederösterreich. Hehe. Mal sehen, ob dann einige davon abgeschreckt sind, hoffe doch nicht –snief-

Ja, bin ein unglaublicher Lemon Fan, aber irgendwie schreiben sehr wenige darüber oder haben nicht so die Zeit! Mal sehen, was du zu diesem chap sagst? Warte mal ab, was mit Lucius und Severus noch alles passiert...grins!

**Babsel:** na da bin ich aber froh, dass du dir da nichts verbrannt hast, wenn es soo heiß war. Hihi. Bin gespannt, wie dir dieses Chap gefällt! Knutschis!

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo mein süßes Mäuschen! Tja, jetzt frage ich mich allerdings auch, wie man wie ein Bus dreinschauen kann! Hehe! Aber es muss ulkig sein! Schätze, den Alten habe ich gut hinbekommen, gell? Schätze, du wirst schon sehen, wie die beiden Sev und Luc sich verhalten. Wird jedenfalls eine Menge Spaß sein! Hehe. Die beiden Gesichter will ich dann sehen!! Woher weißt du, dass der Alte so viel trinkt? –michverratenhab?- na der wird sauer werden wenn er herausfindet, dass alles es wissen –grins- Hätte mir fast gedacht, dass es dir gefällt, wenn Draco ihn Tiger nennt! –zwinker- -seufz!- Ich wünschte nur, es wäre tatsächlich so! Schade, dass die beiden nicht schwul sind! Schön dass es dir so gefallen hat! Ich liebe Lemon, aber das merkt man ja...-räusper- Ja klar, wir trösten uns dann gegenseitig, wenn die beiden doch nicht zusammen kommen in Band 6. Gemein, die JKR ist leider etwas zu bieder. Schade allerdings.... Ich hab dich auch lieb mein Häschen! Bussis!!!

**t-m-r:** Na bitte! Da bin ich aber froh, dass es dir gefallen hat, dass die beiden dann doch zusammen gekommen sind! –grins-. Tja, die Frage steht offen, wie was wo wann, der Alte ist! –zwinker- Das kann sich jeder selbst ausmalen. Hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir auch?

**GefallenerEngel:** Na? Mit dem sabbern fertig? Hätte ich mir nicht gedacht, dass ich dich damit sooo beeindrucken kann! Schön dass es dir so gefallen hat! Danke, das freut mich voll! –schelmischgrins-

**Mr. Max vuitton:** Tja, habe deine Kritik schon vermisst! Tja, die einen mögen es wenn viel Lemon vorkommt, die anderen nicht. Nein, Hermine und Ron spielen eher am Rande. Damit kann ich nicht dienen –grins-

**Jeanca:** klar! Die beiden müssen noch sehr viel nachholen, wieso auch nicht? Ich war ja selber auf Entzug, weil die beiden nie zusammen kamen. Dafür konnte ich mich jetzt so richtig austoben. Grins. Ja voll! Das Schwein voll bewaffnet und grunzend. Muss genial aussehen! Hehe! Nein, Lucius wird mit anderen Problemen zu kämpfen haben. –räusper- -pfeif-

**Angelfall:** schade, dass ich von dir nicht mehr lesen konnte! –snief- Jab, Luc und Sev kommen noch dazu. Keine Bange. Das wird noch genial lustig, was die beiden so miterleben dürfen. Sei mal drauf gespannt! Dickes Bussi, hab dich auch sehr viel lieb!!!!!

**Severina35:** Schön dass dir meine romantische Ader gefällt! Ich bin romantisch durch und durch. Schlimm mit mir. Manchmal drifte ich dann in den Kitsch ab. Schlimm mit mir. Lass dich überraschen, was dieses Chap noch so zu bieten hat! Ganz viel Knuddel und ich hoffe, deine Arbeit hat unter dem Lesen nicht gelitten! –zwinker- viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap!

**Tinkita:** gelle? Nicht übel, hätte mir selber nie träumen lassen, dass ich so heiß schreibe. Kam aber anscheinend an! Hoffe, das nächste Chap gefällt dir auch!

**Arwen:** WOW, langes Review! Freut mich voll! Warte noch immer auf ein Chap von dir...hehe. Weißt, schätze mal, jeder kann so schreiben wie ich! Also was die Lemons angeht usw. Denn, man muss sich nur hineinversetzen und dann geht es schon. Vor allem, keine Scharm haben und sich trauen, dann kommt so was raus! Bei einigen Chaps merke ich schon, dass sich die meisten nicht trauen, was ich sehr schade finde. Denn ein jeder Autor hat eine andere Fantasie und Vorstellung und ich lese doch soooo gerne Lemon! –seufz- Glaube, die Autorin von Veränderungen hat sich sogar in einem Chap aufgeregt, weil jemand geschrieben hat, dass es schon langsam fad wird und sie endlich weiter machen sollte, mit Draco und Harry und sie meinte dann so was wie „wenn es nicht gefällt, wieso schreibst du mir dann?"Also wenn mich jemand so was fragt, sage ich einfach: hey, weil ich derweil auf Cho Tripp bin. Oder so was. Na ja. Ich hasse diese Cho und ich hoffe, da passiert endlich mehr zwischen Harry und Draco! JA! Habe das Chap – also dein vorheriges – gelesen! Es ist so was von wundervoll, ich liebe deine Geschichte! Und ich habe sehr lange drauf gewartet! Hoffe, es wird bald wieder ein Chap geben!!!! Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße!!!! Bis dann hoffe ich!!!

**Blablabla:** hehe, ausgefallener Nick...grins. Jab, schätze auch, dass es sehr heiß war! Schön dass es dir gefallen hat! Jaja! Wusste ich doch, du bist eine Schwarzleserin! Hehe. Aber macht nichts, so lange dir die FF weiterhin gefällt? Und auch die kommenden von mir? –grins- Klar mache ich den Piraten Feuer unterm Hintern, wobei das eher die anderen machen und ich nur schreibe...grins!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Frag mich nicht, früher konnte ich solche Gefühle nie in Worte fassen, aber dann habe ich viel Lemon gelesen, mir Notizen gemacht und mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ICH es übersetzen würde. Und schon habe ich die richtigen Worte gefunden! Aber: je mehr man sich traut zu schreiben um so besser wird man in solchen Szenen. Schön dass es mir gelungen ist, dich zum schwitzen zu bringen, denn wenn ich es mir durchlesen, finde ich es langweilig. Liegt daran, dass ich es geschrieben habe, was? ABER ich will ja, dass die Leser und Leserinnen es heiß finden. Schön dass mir das gelungen ist! Mal sehen, ob das nächste Chap – also dieses, Lemon Szenen enthält oder nicht. Bussis an dich! Ach ja, wegen deiner Bewunderung – also dem letzten Review! Da musste ich schon lachen! Ur herzig, danke!!

**Elen Sirilon:** Kein Problem! Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich einen Narren an Blaise gefressen habe, keine Ahnung... Und die Piraten, mal gucken, ob ich es ein wenig schonender hinbekomme. Mal gucken, ob ich auf deine Seite gelange!! Hoffentlich gefällt dir dieses Chap! Bis dann! Bussis

**Silver Snake:** Hehe! Danke!! Habe den LKW jetzt bekommen! Und ich bin noch immer am futtern. Wenn ich so weiter mache, bin ich mehr breit als hoch und guck genauso wie der dämliche Bus...ähm. Tja, ich liebe den Alten und ich liebe es, meine „irre Seite"an ihm auszulassen. Schön dass der so gut ankommt!

Jab, Snape ist etwas ähm, abgewichen und Lucius auch. Die beiden passen auch lieb zueinander. Nein, sind verschiedene Darsteller, aber das hast ja jetzt eh auch schon geschrieben. –zwinker- Na echt? Puh, da hatte ich richtig geraten! Denn so einen hochprozentigen Alkohol habe ich noch nie getrunken!! Hihi. Klar! Willst auch ein Stück? Ist noch genügend da! –mampf- hihi

**Leseteufel:** Jab! –seufz- bin ja auch so ein Slash Fan! Ja, Harry behält sein Gedächtnis und Draco bleibt treu. Er hat schon zu viel angestellt. Na was glaubst, was passiert, wenn sein Vater auftaucht? Hehe. Tja, bin gespannt, was du von diesem Chap hältst! Grins! Die Frage der Namen, wird erst geklärt, warte einfach mal ab, ich habe nichts vergessen –zwinker-

**Phoenixfeder:** Schön dass es dir so gefallen hat und dass dir der Weise so zusagt! Was die andere Geschichte angeht: nein, Draco kann sich dann nicht zurückhalten, ist ja weiterhin ein Malfoy, nur halt eine Sie. Jedenfalls verändert sich Draco und er bleibt ja weiterhin er – er verändert sich ja nur äußerlich. Und das nicht für lange. Harry wird den richtigen Draco auch kennen lernen. Ich würde mich dann trotzdem freuen, wenn du sie dir durchliest und wir uns wieder lesen!

**Duivel:** Schön, dass dir das mit den Piraten so gut gefallen hat! Und es freut mich immer wieder, dass der Alte so gut ankommt! Ich werde ihn vermissen, wenn diese Geschichte vorbei ist, aber vielleicht baue ich ihn ja in der nächsten kurz ein...grins! Lass dich überraschen, was Lucius vorhat, der Schlimme. Nein, er wird nicht böse in diesem Sinne, doch...ähm...sieh einfach selbst. –zwinker-

**Ashumaniel:** Juhu! Nein, ich habe dein erstes Review leider nicht bekommen! Schade voll! Wann schreibst denn weiter? –grins- Schau immer, ob es was neues gibt, aber ja leider nicht. Aber ich weiß, ne gute Story braucht einfach mal Zeit!! WAASSS? Gehirnerschütterung? Na geh! Hoffentlich geht es dir schnell wieder besser! Oh! Danke! –rotwerd- So ein süßes Kompliment! WOW! Danke schön!! Schön dass du den Schulatlas gefunden hast! Wann geht es los? Hier kommt jedenfalls das neue chap und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! Dickes Knutsch du armes Hasilein! Hoffentlich geht es dir bald wieder besser und ich lese wieder was von dir!!!!! Dich ganz viel knuddel!!

**Mrs. Draco Malfoy:** Ganze zwei Nachmittage? Arge Sache! Werde mal gucken, ob ich das schaffe, das Chap so schnell rein zu stellen. Oh! Da ist es ja schon! Grins! Hat ein wenig gedauert, weil ich vor einigen Wochen verkühlt war, aber diesmal hat es mich total erwischt und nun sehe ich voll neben mir und versuche so oft wie möglich zu schlafen, damit ich wieder auf dem Damm bin und deshalb war ich so langsam im schreiben! Grins. Bin gespannt, ob dir dieses chap gefällt! Dickes Bussi, danke fürs Schreiben!

**TaDoSteNi:** Wieso denn? War die Story so schlimm dass du danach nicht mehr einschlafen konntest? –grins- Gut, beim nächsten Mal warne ich jedenfalls vor!

**Deedochan:** Hey Süße! Klar! Ist ja kein Problem! Habe dich schon vermisst, weil ich keine Mails von dir bekomme! Schule – ein eigenes Kapitel. Bin ich froh, dass ich die hinter mir habe! Tja, weißt, so was zu schreiben ist nicht einmal so schwer! Man muss nur die Hemmungen fallen lassen, dann geht alles von alleine. Als ich mein erstes Lemon geschrieben habe, war ich voll nervös, wusste nicht, ob das richtig ist und ob es ankommt. Außerdem war ich feuerrot im Gesicht! Aber das hat sich gegeben und ich bin jetzt sicherer. Und dann funktioniert es auf jeden Fall! Was privates angeht: nein, tut sich leider nichts. Außerdem läuft es derweil nicht unbedingt gut. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte die ich dir per Mail schreiben werde! Egal! Dann schick mir die langen Listen! Damit ich was zu lesen habe. Ich lese so gerne Slash Storys! Hehe. Weißt was? Bereden wir alles im Mail, dann geht's leichter! Ok mein Schatz!? Tja, wie Lucius reagiert, wirst bald lesen, musst unten gucken! Dickes Knutschi an dich, hab dich lieb!!

**Luna-Girl:** Süß, dass du mich immer „Schneckchen"nennst. Gefällt mir bei dir, Zuckerherzi! Hehe. Du! Danke! Ich hab dich schon voll vermisst gehabt! Ehrlich! Ich freu mich voll, dass du wieder da bist! Schön! Ich hoffe, ich habe einige dazu animiert, dass Lemons auch genial sein können! Ich liebe es, Lemons zu schreiben! Besonders bei den beiden! Grins! Jaaaaa, das nächste chap, also dieses, wird wieder mal lang und hoffentlich auch gut! Dickes Knutschi, ich hoffe, ich lese dich wieder! Hab dich lieb mein Maus!

**Vampiry:** HALLO!!!! Mann! Ich hab dich schon vermisst! Schön dass du dich doch getraut hast! Was hätte ich ohne dich gemacht? Einige gehen mir schon ab –snief- Jaaaaa, Sevi und Luc, die liebst du? Dann guck unten! Davon habe ich mehr! Hehe. Finde die beiden süß zusammen! Tja, Chance? Chancen gibt es immer wieder –pfeif- Ja voll! Definitiv nicht jugendfrei! Absicht! Hehe Tja, easy ist es leider nicht. Doch anfangs hatte ich Schwierigkeiten das zu schreiben, doch je mehr Geschichten ich schreibe, umso besser kann ich Lemons schreiben. Der Trick dabei ist – man muss frei sein. Keine Hemmungen haben, dann kommt so was raus. Auch nicht dabei rot werden. Sobald ich das kapiert hatte, schrieb ich so was...und es gefällt –zwinker- Kenne ich! Wenn ich ein Chap mag, dann lese ich es mir auch öfters durch oder sogar die gesamte Geschichte! WOW! Warst du heimlich auf meinen PC und hast mein Chap gelesen? Denn GENAU DASS kommt in diesem Chap vor. Deshalb bin ich sooo gespannt, was du dazu sagst! Bitte schreib mir wieder, ich vermiss dich sonst... -snief- Ja, hatte einiges zu bereinigen in meinem Privat Leben, ist noch nicht vorbei. Deshalb hat es so lange gedauert! ABER – es ist sehr lang, das Chap! Extra für dich! Nein, Hauptsache, dein Rev. Ist angekommen! Habe es sogar hier noch beantwortet! P.s. Dein Sevi mit dem „Aber aber"kommt darin auch vor....hehe... Dickes Knutschi, ich hab dich sooo vermisst –anflauschunddrückenmuss- Bussis!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DANKE DANKE DANKE!!!** So viele süße Reviews! Ich danke euch tausend Mal! Hat mich voll gefreut! Und wie immer gilt – habe ich JEMANDEN vergessen, bitte melden!!!!!!! Dann schreibe ich umgehend zurück!

Dickes Knutschi an euch alle!

Und hier kommt das nächste Chap! Viel Spaß damit!!!!

Eure für immer

_**Gugi!!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 15**

Harry hatte seit langem wieder einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt. Er war wieder mit Draco zusammen und hatte zudem eine unglaublich heiße Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Er war außerdem sehr stolz auf seinen Ehemann. Er war generell froh, der Lebenspartner des berühmten Draco Malfoy sein zu dürfen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen uns seufzte leise. Was für ein toller Traum! Oder? Er fühlte sich so wohl und geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich fürsorgliche Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen hatten.

Harry zwinkerte einige Male mit den Augen und ließ seinen Blick wandern, indem er seinen Kopf ein wenig anhob und nach rückwärts drehte. Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen?! Diese Hände würde er überall erkennen. Diese schlanken, wundervollen, sehr zarten Finger – die so viel wunderschöne Dinge anstellen konnten. Ein kleines, aber feines Lächeln zierten seine Lippen, als er seinen Kopf weiterhin leicht drehte und den blonden Schopf neben sich erkennen konnte.

Dieser hatte sich ganz eng an Harry geschmiegt, seufzte zufrieden, küsste dessen Rücken federleicht im Schlaf und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn heran. Harry lachte leise auf, kuschelte sich wieder ins Kissen und zog die Arme von Draco noch näher zu sich. Bald darauf war er wieder eingeschlafen.

„Aufwachen mein Traumprinz, wir müssen aufstehen"säuselte eine Engelsstimme, die nur Draco gehören konnte. Doch Harry murrte nur, drehte sich ruckartig umher und kuschelte sich an Dracos Brust. Dieser seufzte glücklich und streichelte Harry sanft über die wild abstehenden Haare. Genau das war es, was Draco als erstes aufgefallen war. Und diese zerzausten Haare standen Harry ausgezeichnet. Eigentlich war er damit unglaublich süß anzusehen. Dazu passten diese umwerfenden, wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen Draco regelrecht versank.

Er betrachtete seinen Liebsten weiterhin und fuhr sanft mit dem Finger dessen Konturen im Gesicht nach, bis er zart über dessen Lippen strich. Harry entfuhr ein kleiner Seufzer, als er noch näher rückte und sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge verbarg. Draco lächelte vor sich hin, umarmte Harry liebevoll und flüsterte ihm ein „Ich liebe dich so sehr"zu. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen, einige Minuten würden wohl noch gestattet sein, bevor sie aufstehen müssten.

Auf einmal spürte er weiche, heiße Lippen an seinem Hals, die langsam aber sicher zu saugen anfingen. Harrys Hände wanderten über Dracos Körper, bis er ihn umfasst hatte und eng an sich zog. Seine Zunge strich über die gesaugten Stellen, wobei Draco zu keuchen anfing und Harrys leises Lachen an der Halsbeuge hören konnte.

„Das ist gemein, Harry! Lass dass gefälligst! Du weißt, wir müssen aufstehen und du machst mich schon wieder so heiß an"murrte Draco, wobei Harry jetzt stärker an Dracos Hals saugte, dabei genüsslich schmatze und Draco in einen Rauschzustand versetzte. Dann ließ er einfach ab und sah Draco spitzbübisch an.

„Danke, jetzt hab ich ein Problem"murmelte Draco nun etwas säuerlich, wobei Harry ihn anlachte, die Decke wegzog um nach zu sehen.

„Ist ja gar nicht wahr Schatz! Noch hast du kein Problem!"meinte er grinsend, wobei Draco nun schmollte.

„Ja, kann schon sein, aber FAST hätte ich ein Problem gehabt! Mir hätte es schon gefallen, wenn du dich dann darum gekümmert hättest"schnurrte Draco unter halb geschlossenen Liedern, wobei Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Hm..mein kleiner Drache ist wohl unersättlich, was?"raunte Harry seinem Ehemann zu, wobei dieser nur heftig nickte.

„Nur all zu schade, denn wir müssen leider schon aufstehen"grinste Harry nun, gab dem verblüfften Draco einen zarten, langen Kuss und sprang nackt aus dem Bett.

„Tu mir das nicht an"raunzte Draco nun, ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und verkroch sich darin, wobei Harry weiterhin lachte, ins Badezimmer spazierte und leise vor sich hin pfiff. Schnell ging er duschen, zog sich an, putzte sich die Zähne und schlenderte gut gelaunt ins Zimmer zurück, wo Draco unter dem Kissen hervor guckte und Harry mit großen Augen ansah.

„Na mein blondes Häschen? Versteckst du dich?"lächelte Harry nun, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog sanft die Decke weg.

„Wow, was für ein göttlicher Anblick. Aber leider muss ich dich jetzt ins Badezimmer scheuchen, denn wir müssen los" zwitscherte Harry nun noch immer vergnügt und versuchte Draco das Kissen zu entwenden.

„Will nicht, lass dass – kein Sex, kein aufstehen"maulte er, wobei Harry nun zu pusten anfing.

„Du bist ja tatsächlich unersättlich, mein Herzblatt"grinste er nun weiter, wobei er es endlich schaffte, das Kissen zu entfernen.

„War nur ein Scherz! Klar hätte ich jetzt noch Lust gehabt dich zum Frühstück zu vernaschen, aber wenn es schon so spät ist..."seufzte Draco und sah Harry nun mit schief gelegten Kopf an, wobei er unschuldig mit den Augen klimperte.

„Aber Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Hättest du wollen, wenn wir nicht aufstehen hätten müssen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, wobei Harry nun seinen Blick über dessen wunderschönen Körper wandern ließ. Seine Kehle trocknete aus, als er diesen blonden Engel nackt vor sich liegen sah.

„Ja, ich wäre über dich hergefallen, dass kannst du gerne schriftlich haben. Ich würde niemals genug von dir bekommen. Du bist einfach einmalig und wundervoll zugleich. Nicht zu vergessen von deinem unglaublichen Aussehen, dem eines Engels mit der Erotik eines Teufels"raunte Harry nun, wobei Draco glücklich aufseufzte.

„Gut! DASS wollte ich nur noch hören, ich gehe jetzt duschen" grinste Draco und sprang schnell aus dem Bett. Hastig drückte er Harry noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, wobei Harry ihn einen Klaps auf den nackten Po gab und Draco aufjauchzend und hüpfend im Bad verschwand. Harry Potter ließ sich ins Bett zurück fallen und lächelte glücklich an die Decke.

Er hatte den Traummann seines Lebens gefunden und dieser liebte ihn sogar. Es würde für ihn nichts Schöneres geben, als mit seinem Seelenpartner zusammen zu sein. Er war so glücklich, er hätte die Welt umarmen können. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe und schon wurde diese, ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten, leise aufgezogen.

Der Alte steckte vorsichtig seine Nase hindurch: „Ich darf reinkommen? Oder nix für meine Augen?"fragte er vorsichtig, wobei Harry sich vor Lachen krümmte – der Alte würde ihn schon abgehen.

„Klar! Komm rein!"rief er gut gelaunt, wobei er sich nun im Bett auf den Bauch legte und zur Türe lugte. Der Weise seufzte auf, steckte nun den gesamten Kopf durch die Türe, grinste Harry mit seinen drei Zähnen an und wuselte dann gut gelaunt ins Rauminnere.

„Wo dein Engel ist? Du noch sitzen kannst, oder er? Wie gestern war? Ihr viel ähm, Spaß gehabt?"kicherte der Weise, wobei Harry ihn anstrahlte und nur nickte, sonst keine weiter Antwort gab.

„Und? Wie oft ihr habt?"fragte der Weise nun weiter, setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett und sah Harry aus großen Augen an.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht"meinte er nur verschmilzt, wobei der Weise versuchte zu pfeifen, dabei aber eher sabberte und sich den Mund mit der Hand abwischte.

„Schlimm mit drei Zähnen pfeifen wollen. Geht nicht immer. Gemein! Früher ich konnte, aber jedes Mal laut Pfeifen, ein Zahn war futsch. Ich nicht mehr gefunden. Du weißt, durch Wucht von pusten immer einer weniger und jetzt nur noch drei Zähne hab. Muss aufpassen, Guck! Einer wackelt und..."

„Uah, lass dass! Bin ich froh, dass ich noch nichts gegessen habe"ächzte Harry nun und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht, musste aber sofort grinsen, als der Alte mit seiner Zunge den einen etwas lockeren Zahn versuchte, anzutauchen.

„Na gut, wenn du nicht sehen willst? Schade eigentlich. Nein, besser eigentlich – somit ich habe noch drei Zähne und ich noch nicht Brei und Tränke zu mir nehmen muss. Obwohl, ich ja schon machen tu"überlegte der Weise und zog nachdenklich eine Schnute. Harry grinste vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du Harry, wo du hast süßen Knackpo?"grinste der Weise nun, wobei Harrys Kopf in die Höhe schnellte.

„Hey, das ist mein süßer Knackpo, also verlagere deine Augen wo anders hin. Ansonsten muss ich sie dir klauen und verfüttere sie an die Drachen und dann darfst du als Blindschleiche durch den Dschungel wandern"grummelte Harry, lächelte aber dabei und der Alte nickte brav.

„Ich nur einmal hingeguckt! Ich schwören tu! Hat Knackpo, aber du auch haben! Wenn ich mich müsste entscheiden zwischen euch – ich nicht könnte. Beide süß.. Ja ja! Nicht so böse gucken, ich ja aufhören tu. Also? Wo ist Blondi?"fragte er scheinheilig, wobei Harry nur „Pst"sagte und seinen Finger auf den Mund legte.

„Sag niemals Blondi in seiner Gegenwart, das mag er nicht. Außerdem ist er gerade im Bad, er kommt gleich"meinte Harry verschwörerisch, wobei der Weise wieder nickte und nun zur Badezimmertüre schielte. Schon ging diese auf und ein gut gelaunter Draco stolzierte heraus.

„Morgen allerseits! Kanns losgehen?"fragte Draco gut gelaunt, zog Harry an den Beinen zu sich, wobei dieser sich auflachend, umdrehte. Draco zog Harry hoch, umfasste mit seinen Händen Harrys Gesicht und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen, tiefen Kuss, wobei Harry leise in dessen Mund stöhnte. Was für eine Begrüßung! Der Alte kicherte, rutschte immer näher um mehr erkennen zu können und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Doch als sich die beiden voneinander lösten und verstohlen zum Alten sahen, guckte dieser schnell weg und schmatzte zufrieden.

„Brauchst gar nicht so tun, als ob du uns nicht zugesehen hast! Wir haben es bemerkt."Grinste Draco nun, wobei Harry sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge angelehnt hatte und Draco sanft über Harrys Po streichelte.

Der Alte hüpfte nun mürrisch aus dem Bett und tapste murmelnd zur Türe. Kurz bevor er diese erreicht hatte, drehte er sich noch um und seufzte ungeduldig: „Was ihr noch warten müsst? Schnell mitkommen! Alter Freund Dumbi kommt zu Besuch und Freunde von euch!"rief er und spazierte nun aus der Türe.

„Dumbi?" riefen beide gleichzeitig und lachten auf. Danach sahen sie sich an, versanken nochmals in einen zärtlichen Kuss und schritten nun Hand in Hand aus der Hütte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen schritt Dumbledore mit einem zusammengerollten Pergament in Händen – auf den Weg in die große Halle - die Gänge entlang und überlegte sich dabei eine Strategie, die sie auf der Insel anwenden konnten. Als er dort ankam, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass alle, die er gestern Abend noch gebeten hatte, mit zu helfen, pünktlich in der Halle standen und nun tief in Gespräche versunken waren.

Von jedem der Häuser hatten sie einige Schüler ausgesucht. Hauptsächlich welche, die fliegen konnten, wobei diese ihre Besen schon dabei hatten. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore angeordnet, Freizeitkleidung zu tragen, da sie zur Insel reisen würden. Auch Snape und Malfoy Senior waren bereits anwesend, wobei die beiden etwas weiter weg standen und sich eher leise stritten, als sich unterhielten. Außerdem hatten die beiden wohl keine Ahnung, was „Freizeitkleidung"bedeutete. Sie würden es schon noch merken, da sie mit Sicherheit ins Schwitzen kommen würden.

Dumbledore hatte vorgesorgt. Auch wenn er wie immer seine Lieblingsrobe trug, hatte er darunter nur leichte Wäsche angezogen. Er kannte den Dschungel und wusste, wie heiß es sein konnte. Als er weiterhin die beiden beobachtete, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen, wobei im nächsten Augenblick einige Schüler auf ihn zu kamen und ihn nach der Insel ausfragten.

„Wieso zum Henker musstest du gestern allen auf die Nase binden, dass wir beide mal etwas miteinander hatten?"fragte Lucius sauer, da er gestern voreilig abgerauscht war, doch die ganze Nacht darüber nachdenken musste. Dieser verdammte Severus ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Besonders seit der Zeit, als Narzissa ihn verlassen hatte und nun mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet war.

„Wieso nicht? Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, dir zu zeigen, dass auch du nicht fehlerfrei bist und dass dein Sohn dasselbe Recht hat, zu entscheiden, wen er liebt"meinte Snape kühl und sah Lucius herausfordernd an, der sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht blies.

„Das war damals ein Ausrutscher! Aber Draco hat sich auch für die Zukunft für diese Seite entschieden!

Ich hätte mir für ihn gewünscht, dass er ein bezauberndes, reinrassiges Mädchen aus gutem oder besser – berühmten Hause trifft, wobei ich dabei gerne die Hochzeit ausgerichtet hätte! Stattdessen muss ich erfahren, dass mein fast perfekter Sohn lieber Schwul ist und dazu auch noch Harry Potter liebt! Bei Salazar Slytherin! Das kann ich irgendwie nicht gut heißen!"jammerte er nun und fuhr sich wie immer, wenn er aufgeregt war, durch seine perfekt sitzende Frisur. Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Wir müssen uns eben damit abfinden. Auch wenn es Potter ist! Aber eigentlich könntest du froh sein. Denn Mister Zabini zum Beispiel, hat keine einzige Heldentat hinter sich. Miss Parkinson beherrscht das Auflegen ihres Make ups perfekt – und das wars schon. Und die anderen Slytherins...hm...vergiss es. Aber Mister Potter hat gegen den mächtigsten schwarzen Zauberer der Geschichte bestanden, ihn sogar besiegt! Eigentlich könntest du stolz auf deinen Sohn sein. Harry Potter ist berühmt und..."

„Hm, von dieser Sicht aus? Nein, also ich kann es nicht gut befinden! Noch nicht. Wobei, wenn sie schon verheiratet sind, hoffe ich, Draco hat nicht seinen Namen angenommen!"zeterte Malfoy nun und seufzte.

„So weit ich weiß, haben beide noch ihre Namen behalten. Aber im Falle dass du die Hochzeit ausrichten willst.....nun ja...." Spielte Snape an und Lucius sah Severus erstaunt an.

„Du hast Recht! Im Falle, dass ich damit einverstanden wäre, könnte ich damit angeben, dass mein Sohn mit dem berühmten Harry Potter verheiratet sei. Der Bezwinger von.....Was rede ich denn da! Severus, untersteh dich, mich umstimmen zu wollen"zischte er nun und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Aber das tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich sage nur was Tatsache ist, Luc. Dein Sohn ist bereits verheiratet und diese Bindung ist laut Dumbledore magisch. Du kannst also dagegen nichts mehr tun"meinte Snape kühl, wobei Malfoy sich kurz wütend zu Dumbledore umgedreht hatte, jetzt wieder Snape anstarrte.

„Wir werden schon sehen ob ich was dagegen tun kann oder nicht"giftete Malfoy nun und straffte dabei seine Schultern.

„Na dass lasse ich mir doch nicht entgegen"meinte Snape süffisant und verzog seine schmalen Lippen zu einem hauchzarten Lächeln, welches Lucius zum knurren brachte.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, mein lieber Severus, denn..."

„Oh Luc, wo bleibt denn das –Sev-? Seit wann nennst du mich bei vollem Namen? Da konnte ich mich bei bestimmten Situationen an noch ganz andere Namen erinnern, die du mir gegeben hast"säuselte Snape nun, wobei seine Augen blitzten und Malfoy entsetzt nach Luft schnappte.

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich! Das ist vorbei – Schluss und aus die Maus und..."

„Schluss und aus die Maus? Was soll denn das für ein Spruch sein?" grinste Severus nun und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen. Lucius sah ihn ziemlich verdattert aus großen Augen an und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Hat Draco mal gesagt, habe ich übernommen. Aber dies tut nichts zur Sache SNAPE"

„Hui, schon sind wir beim Nachnamen, Malfoy, was? Aber mir gefällt dieses Spiel. Denn genauso hat es damals zwischen uns angefangen. Sag – denkst du noch ab und zu an unsere heißen Nächte?" raunte er nun Malfoy zu, wobei er sich leicht vorbeugte und dies in sein Ohr hauchte. Lucius bekam Gänsehaut, sein Mund wurde trocken, Bilder tauchten sofort in seinen Gedanken auf.

„Ich ähm, also ich ähm, nein, verdammt! Severus Snape, hör sofort auf mit dem Schwachsinn! Ich denke absolut nicht an unsere Zeit zurück. Das ist mir ja.....zuwider!"schnarrte er nun in der perfekten Malfoy Art, wobei Severus sofort wusste, dass er sehr wohl darüber nach dachte. Malfoy hatte sich verraten, sonst wäre er nicht so unsicher gewesen.

„Ach so, ja, natürlich. Das glaube ich dir"meinte er nur ruhig und sah ihn herausfordernd an, während Malfoy verächtlich schnaubte.

„Treib es ja nicht zu weit Severus"zischte dieser, wobei er Sev permanent mit seinem Finger auf dessen Brust tippte.

„Du weißt doch, ich treibe es immer WEIT, Luc"grinste Snape milde, wobei Malfoy erbost über sein Haupt strich, sich umdrehte und zu Dumbledore schritt. Snape sah ihm nach, versuchte mittels Fantasie sich vorzustellen, wie Luc wohl unter der Robe aussah. Lange hatte er schon nicht mehr an ihre leidenschaftlichen Nächte gedacht, wobei er, seit dem Luc wieder in sein Leben getreten war, immer wieder daran denken musste. Vielleicht hätte er ja doch noch Chancen bei ihm? Er würde es bald wissen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey Baby"raunte Blaise Ron zu, wobei dieser erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, als er den heißen Atem seines Freundes im Genick, hinter sich, spürte. Lächelnd drehte er sich um, küsste seinen Freund vor versammelter Mannschaft und wunderte sich, dass niemand etwas sagte.

„Hey Schatz"wisperte er nun an seine Lippen, wobei sie sich kurz wieder lösten und in die Runde sahen. Die Schüler hatten ihnen nur zugelächelt, genauso wie Dumbledore, wobei Snape und Lucius die beiden mit offenem Munde anstarrten und Lucius nur „E-ein Gryffindor? Und dazu noch ein Wiesel? Ich glaube, ich bin irgendwo falsch abgebogen"stammelte. Kurz schüttelte Lucius den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg nun zu Dumbledore fort.

Dieser erklärte den anderen, was sie zu tun hatten, wo sie sich treffen würden und was eventuell auf sie zukommen würde. Hermine und Brian standen etwas abseits, wobei sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihn verliebt in die Augen sah.

„Na? Freust du dich schon auf unseren kurzen Ausflug?"wisperte sie nun, wobei sie ihre Lippen schürzte und kurz die seinen traf. Schon danach schlug er wieder seine Lider auf und Hermine konnte abermals seine langen, dunklen Wimpern bestaunen die seine Augen so unwiderstehlich machten.

„Und wie? Ich bin gespannt, was unser Liebespaar dort so angestellt hat" grinste er vor sich hin und küsste Hermine erneut. Sie hörten nicht das entsetzte Schnaufen von Malfoy, der sich jetzt fragte, ob er Halluzinationen hatte oder nicht. Snape seufzte vor sich hin, er gab es einfach auf. Die Häuser mischten sich, wie es ihnen gefiel und was sollte er da groß ausrichten können? Er selber stand ja auf einen ehemaligen Slytherin, aber es würde hart werden, diesen auch zu bekommen.

„Ich bin auch schon gespannt, was so alles passieren wird. Und endlich werde ich diesen Weisen kennen lernen und Harrys Liebeshütte – wie er sie sicherlich nennen wird. Hoffentlich sind die beiden noch immer zusammen und nicht wieder auseinander"seufzte sie nun, wobei Brian aufmunternd nickte.

„Doch, ich glaube schon, die beiden haben sich zusammen gerauft und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sich die beiden vollkommen vergnügt hätten – in der letzten Nacht"grinste nun ihr Freund, wobei Hermine nur den Kopf schüttelte und aufsah, als Dumbledore um ein Wort bat.

„Meine lieben Schüler! Severus, Lucius! Da wir nun vollzählig sind, alle ihre Besen bereit haben, werden wir nun aufbrechen! Ich würde sagen, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich handeln, solange die anderen Schüler noch nicht hier sind. Denn diese sollten nicht wissen, dass wir einen so genannten Ausflug machen. Bereit? Hier habe ich einen Portschlüssel, vier Personen stellen sich abwechselnd zusammen und dann geht's los. Wir treffen uns dann auf der Insel. Noch Fragen?"abwartend blickte er in die Runde, merkte wie Lucius den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen und drehte sich demonstrativ weg.

„Nun gut, da niemand mehr etwas einzuwenden hat, machen wir uns an die Arbeit!"rief er erfreut aus und stellte sich mit drei Schülern zusammen, als sie auch schon das ihnen bekannte Ziehen spürten und einige Sekunden später sich schon auf der Insel befanden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ihr beeilen euch müsst! Gleich 8 Uhr ist! Lahme Schnecken ihr seid, so was"zischte der Weise nun, da er sehr nervös war, endlich wieder seinen alten Freund Dumbi zu sehen. Aufgeputscht wandere er auf und ab, wobei Draco Harry nochmals kurz zu sich zog, ihm einen sanften, tiefen Kuss gab, ihn intensivierte und Harry in den Kuss hineinstöhnte. Er genoss es sehr, von seinem Ehemann geküsst zu werden und konnte es kaum glauben, dass dieser immer besser in der Technik des Kusses wurde, Harry immer mehr damit aufheizen konnte. Sanft löste Draco seine Lippen von Harry, sah ihn verliebt in die Augen und stupste mit seiner Nase die von Harry an.

„Ich liebe dich, du Tiger"raunte er ihm zu, wobei Harry nun grinste und ihn seinerseits kurz küsste.

„Ich dich auch mein süßer Teufelsdrache in Engelsgestalt"

Kurz darauf machte es „Plopp"und die ersten Besucher trafen im Dorf ein.

„DUMBI!" rief der Weise erfreut und lief auf einen verdutzten Dumbledore zu, wobei dieser nun herzlich umarmt wurde und Dumbledore nun auflache.

„Zitronenbonbons?" fragte er nun leise, wobei der Weise kicherte, sich gerne eines nahm und daran lutschte.

„Die nicht so stark sind wie ich dir gegeben Rezept! Wieso du sie hast leichter gemacht?"fragte der Weise und versuchte aufgrund seiner drei Zähne nicht zu sabbern.

„Ich kann doch nicht immer betrunken herumtorkeln. Was sollen denn die Schüler von mir denken"meinte Dumbledore leise, wobei jetzt immer mehr Schüler ankamen und viele zu Harry und Draco liefen, sie herzlichst begrüßten.

„Aso! Aber, du jetzt hier bist, du jetzt ein wenig weggetreten sein darfst?"fragte der Weise, seine Augen glitzerten dabei spitzbübisch. Dumbledore lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, mein alter Freund. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal dein Dorf retten"nickte er bestimmend und führte ihn zu den anderen. Der Alte seufzte tief und nickte betroffen.

„Harry!" ertönte nun eine weibliche Stimme, wobei Hermine nun auf den Angesprochene zu lief und ihn um den Hals fiel. Harry lachte glücklich auf, küsste Hermine freundschaftlich auf die Wange und hielt sie nun auf Abstand.

„Gut siehst du aus! Schätze, Brian zaubert bei dir dieses wundervolle Lächeln ins Gesicht, was?"fragte er mit einem Zwinkern, wobei sie nun ein wenig verlegen wurde.

„Ja schon, aber wie es aussieht, schafft das der heiße Draco da neben dir auch! Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so strahlen sehen!"erwiderte sie freudig, wobei Harry nun rot wurde, seinen Draco nun näher an sich zog. Hermine umarmte auch ihn ein wenig schüchtern, gratulierte den beiden und überließ nun Brian das Feld.

„Also Jungs! Sagt schon, wo sind die Liebesplätze versteckt?"fragte er spitzbübisch, wobei Harry ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm und Draco ihm seine wunderbare Frisur durcheinander brachte.

„Ja ja! Schon gut! Hört auf damit!"jammerte dieser nun und kam pustend hoch, wobei Harry und Draco lachten. Draco zog ihn schnell zu sich, legte seinen Arm um dessen Nacken und flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr. Harry und Hermine kamen nicht darum herum, die beiden etwas eifersüchtig anzusehen, wobei sie sich wieder lösten und Brian laut los lachte. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah Hermine von oben bis unten lüstern an.

„Süße, ich glaube, hier gibt es einige Plätze die wir danach erkunden sollten"raunte er nun seiner Freundin zu, nahm sie in die Arme und zog sie leidenschaftlich an sich. Hermine schnappte nach Luft, wollte wissen, was Draco zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Harry? Was hast du denn? Wieso schaust du mich so böse an?"Fragte Draco scheinheilig, wobei dieser ein fieses Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Ich finde ihn auch attraktiv und wenn er nicht vergeben wäre....hm" meinte dieser nun, wobei Draco sich ärgerte, dass seine Tat ins Leere geschossen war und Harry nun diese Seite aufzog. Er spürte einen vertrauten Stich in der Herzgegend und riss Harry zu sich herum. Schon drückte er diesem seine Lippen auf, verwickelte Harry in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und presste sich erregt an ihn.

Harrys Knie wurden weich. Er wusste, Draco küsste ihn deshalb so magisch, weil er eifersüchtig war. Natürlich wollte Harry nichts von Brian, aber wenn Draco ihn eifersüchtig machen konnte, dann gab er es ihm mit selber Münze zurück. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal die Pfiffe, die von einigen Schülern kamen, wobei der Weise kicherte und Dumbledore „junge Liebe!" zuraunte.

Keuchend löste sich Harry von Draco und sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Liedern an.

„Scheiße Dray, wenn jetzt nicht so viel hier wären, ich würde dich auf der Stelle vernaschen"raunte er seinem Ehemann zu, wobei dieser charmant lächelte und Harry damit noch mehr verwirrte.

„Na Gott sei Danke! Und solltest du diesen Brian noch einmal mit diesem Blick ansehen, bringe ich ihn um"flüsterte Draco an Harrys Ohr „Denn du gehörst mir und nur ich darf dich haben. Genauso wie ich dir gehöre, für immer"

„Ach ja? Wer hat denn damit angefangen Draco? Du hast ihn doch an dich gezogen und ihm was ins Ohr geflüstert. War nicht nett anzusehen für mich"zischte Harry nun, seine Augen blitzten.

„Ich wollte nur mal testen, ob du wirklich eifersüchtig wirst. Aber es war gemein von mir. Ich weiß. Schließlich war ich es, der damals Mist gebraut hat. Tut mir leid. Kommt nicht mehr wieder vor. Versprochen! Zwar stehe ich auf Jungs, aber Harry, du hast keine Ahnung wie verrückt ich nach dir bin. Wie heiß du mich machst. Was für eine Anziehungskraft du auf mich hast. Du bist so perfekt – perfekt für mich. So wundeschön, so einzigartig und ich liebe dich abgrundtief. Das weißt du doch oder?"wisperte Draco ernst und Harry nickte.

„Vergessen?"

„Vergessen!" Beide waren sich einig und wurden schon von Ron und Blaise umarmt und ausgefragt. Beide Jungen grinsten, als sie die Hütte hinter Draco und Harry erkannten und wussten, dass sie die letzte Nacht dort verbracht hatten.

„Naaaa? Heiße Nacht gestern?"säuselte Blaise nun, wobei Ron grinste.

„Halt die Klappe Zabini"zischte Draco etwas rot im Gesicht und Ron pustete los.

„Ihr beide seid echt süß muss ich sagen! Aber du weißt, Draco, solltest du noch einmal Mist bauen, kastriere ich dich eigenhändig, kapiert?"meinte dieser nun mutig und Draco nickte, zog Harry nahe an sich und sah ihn verliebt an.

„Ron, ich glaube, das brauchst du nicht. Sieh dir nur mal Draco an! Ich habe ihn noch nie so verliebt gesehen. Der himmelt ja Harry vollkommen an!"meinte Blaise verträumt und zog nun seinen Ron näher an sich.

„DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Wo hast du dich versteckt?"rief Dracos Vater aus, wobei Snape genervt mit den Augen rollte und zusah, wie sich dieser durch die Menge wühlte. Viele unterhielten sich ausgelassen, einige lachten miteinander, lernten sich sogar besser kennen.

Denn nun mussten sie zusammen halten. An die 20 Personen versammelten sich hier auf der Plattform, wobei Dumbledore sich mit einem dürren, alten Mann, der anscheinend viel zu viele Bienen verschluckt hatte und dementsprechend auf und ab hüpfte – unterhielt.

„Oh Oh, wer hat den denn hier her gelassen?"stotterte Draco auf einmal und versteckte sich hinter Harry. Dieser sah nun zu, wie Malfoy Senior wütend auf sie zustapfte, vor Harry stehen blieb und seine Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Ron war sofort an Harrys Seite, genauso wie Blaise an Dracos.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Wenn das nicht unser glücklich verheiratetes Paar ist!"zischte Malfoy nun und betrachtete desinteressiert dessen Ring. Harry folgte seinem Blick, umfasste seinen Ehering und betrachtete ihn stolz.

„Na und? Ja, ich bin mit ihrem Sohn verheiratet, das können sie nicht ändern"widersprach Harry Malfoy, wobei dieser zornig wurde.

„Mir dir, POTTER, habe ich gar nicht gesprochen. Ich will eine Erklärung von meinem Sohn der sich so feige hinter dir versteckt"knurrte er nun und wartete wütend ab. Draco lugte hinter Harry hervor, klimperte mit großen Augen und trat nun vorsichtig bei Seite.

„Tja, Vater, wo soll ich anfangen. Ähm, also ich liebe Harry, er liebt mich und wir sind verheiratet. Ende der Story"meinte er leise, wobei Malfoy Senior sein Haar hinter die Schulter strich und seinen Sohn eitel betrachtete.

„Papalapap! Liebe! Dass ich nicht lache! Du weißt doch nicht was Liebe ist! Außerdem – Sohn, bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Wenn das deine Mutter wüsste! Sie wäre zutiefst betroffen! Außerdem bist du mit POTTER verheiratet! Du bist eine Schande für die Familie!"zischte sein Vater nun, wobei jetzt Draco wütend wurde.

„So, werter VATER, jetzt sage ich dir mal was"fing Draco an, wobei alle Gespräche verstummten und viele interessiert dem Machtspiel der Malfoy zusahen.

„Erstens: ich weiß sehr wohl was Liebe ist und auch was Liebeskummer ist. Zweitens: es interessiert mich einen Dreck ob ich eine Schande für unsere Familie bin oder nicht. Denn wenn du es so willst, kann ich auch meinen Namen ablegen und den von Harry annehmen! Drittens: meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, ich sollte mich verlieben und nicht so arrogant und eiskalt werden wie du es bist! Sie meinte, so lange ich glücklich bin, ist es ihr egal, wer mein Lebenspartner ist. Noch Fragen?"zischte Draco seinen Vater an, wobei der noch weißer im Gesicht wurde und seinen Sohn verblüfft anstarrte, während Snape einen leisen Pfiff vor Anerkennung, los ließ.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! DU bist MEIN Sohn und du hast mir gefälligst mit Respekt zu antworten!"zischte dieser nun aufgebracht, wobei sich die beiden blonden Engel gegenüber standen und sich wie Feinde anstarrten.

„Ach ja? Dann hör endlich auf mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln und dann bekommst du auch meinen Respekt, VATER! Ja, ich bin dein Sohn und als solcher solltest du als VATER auch stolz auf mich sein. Egal, welche Entscheidung ich in meinem Leben treffe oder nicht! Ich bin erwachsen genug um selbst zu entscheiden. Und ich bin nun mal mit Harry verheiratet weil ich ihn liebe und du kannst es nicht ändern" zischte Draco nun wütend, wobei Luc ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte.

„Und ob ich das verhindern kann"grummelte er leise.

„Nein, das nicht geht! Ausgeschlossen!"Mischte sich nun der Weise ein und kicherte vergnügt als er näher kam und sich dazugesellte.

„Du erwachsener Blondi bist?"fragte der Alte, wobei dieser erbost schnaubte.

„Und wer oder WAS bist du?"blaffte er nun den Weisen an, der nicht verstand, was er damit meinte. Zögernd sah er an sich hinunter, musterte sich selber, sah wieder hoch und antwortete.

„Ich Mensch bin und du?"fragte er unsicher, wobei nun lautes Gelächter losbrach und sogar Snape sich köstlich amüsierte, sich ein Grinsen verkniff.

„Natürlich bin ich ein Mensch du Affe!"keifte Luc und der Weise grinste vor sich hin.

„Du vielleicht Brille brauchen? Harry dir sicherlich leihen kann. Er hat Kontaktlinsen, ja ja! Ich ein

Me-ensch bin, ich Beine und Arme hab und alles was Mensch braucht. Kein A-Affe"sprach er mit Malfoy wie mit einem kleinen Kind.

„Außerdem, Harry und Draco magische Verbindung durch Voodoo-Zauber, nicht aufzulösen. Pech Blondi Senior"grummelte der Weise wieder, wobei Ron und Blaise sich schon umgedreht hatten, ihre Schultern zuckten, Lachtränen ihnen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Malfoy Senior wurde das erste Mal so richtig rot, wohl eher aus Wut.

„NENN MICH NICHT BLONDI!"

„Ach? Du Namen hast?"

„JA!" blaffte Luc nun, wobei Snape vor sich hin grinste und Lucius einfach nur niedlich fand.

„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy!"meinte er nun donnernd und kraftvoll, wobei das den Weisen irgendwie nicht beeindruckte.

„Aso. Ich Luc zu dir sage. Lucius eher klingt wie Erzengel oder so. Gefallener Engel. Könnte passen, weil du Name Blondi nicht magst. Bist sauer weil du auf Erde geplumpst vom Engelreich, oder wie?"fragte der Weise nun kindlich, wobei wieder schallendes Gelächter los brach und Lucius wusste, dass er nicht viele, eigentlich niemanden hatte, der auf seiner Seite stand und ihn unterstützte.

Doch dann kam auf einmal Severus ins Spiel.

„Verzeihung! Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts. Du kannst mich Sev nennen wenn du willst. Und wie ist dein Name? Ach, entschuldige Luc´s Benehmen. Er kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Harry Potter der Ehemann seines einzigen Sohnes ist." Grinste Snape nun, wobei Lucius ihn mit bloßen Blicken aufspießte und Draco sich lachend hinter Harry verbarg.

„Oh! Sehr gut! Sev, gut klingt. Du sehen aus wie schwarzer Engel! Blonder Engel, schwarzer Engel – ihr heiraten wollt? Perfekt füreinander ich meinen tu! Ich noch Voodoo – Zauber habe und..."meinte der Weise nun etwas aufgeregt, wobei Severus mit den Händen herum wedelte und Lucius die Kinnlade zu Boden glitt.

„Nein, nein! Wir wollen nicht heiraten. Wir sind so was wie...ähm...na ja...irgendwie Freunde"meinte Snape ein wenig unsicher, wobei der Weise sich ans Kinn griff und die beiden abwechselnd nachdenklich ansah. Genauso Harry und Draco. Da stimmte etwas nicht, das stand fest. Wieso wurden die beiden dann so verlegen?

„Aha! Ich schwören hätte können, dass da mehr. Ihr beide genauso stur wie Harry und Draco früher. Beide sich geliebt haben, immer, nicht eingestehen wollten. Ihr genauso. Ich meine drei Zähne darauf verwette. Aber bitte! Ich übrigens keinen Namen habe. Einmal ich genannt worden bin –Ötzi- aber ich nicht weiß was das bedeutet.

Ich bin -der Weise- und das mir reichen tut"meinte dieser nun und legte seinen Kopf schief. Schon fing er zu grinsen an, als er die entgleisten Gesichtszüge von Sev und Luc sah, wobei Draco noch mehr lachte und Harry neugierig zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen Potter!"zische Malfoy nun, wobei dieser nun auflachte.

„Entschuldigung LUC, aber – ich darf dich doch so nennen als Schwiegervater? Na egal. Jedenfalls bin ich der Meinung, ihr verhält euch tatsächlich genauso wie ich und Draco damals. Ihr seid wie füreinander geschaffen!"rief er aus, wobei Draco sich nun den Bauch hielt und nach Luft japste, Hermine und Brian sich dämlich lachten und Blaise sich fast heulend an Ron festhielt. Dumbledore hatte einen spitzbübischen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen und Snape und Lucius wurden rot.

Denn der Weise irrte sich nie wenn es um Liebe ging. Die anderen Schüler kamen genauso interessiert näher, versuchten krampfhaft nicht zu lachen, wobei diese schwer war.

„Nun gut! Wenn das alles geklärt ist, sollten wir endlich erfahren, was Harry und Draco für einen Plan haben, nicht wahr? Denn es wäre schlimm, wenn die Piraten es in der Tat schaffen würden, die Insel zu stürmen. Wir müssen sie also am Wasser besiegen! So viele Fallen könnten wir in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht bauen."Seufzte Dumbledore nun und Lucius atmete auf. Endlich blickten alle Dumbledore an und nicht ihn. Währenddessen zog er Harry kurz zu sich.

„Potter, du wirst dich beweisen müssen, was Draco angeht. Ich hoffe, du bist seiner würdig"

„Klar Paps"grinste Harry frech, wobei dies ihm die Sprache verschlug. Draco lächelte stolz vor sich hin. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Harry sehr mutig war, aber dass er es schaffte, seinen Vater sprachlos zu machen, war einfach Gold wert. Schon zog er Harry zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Hals, wobei Lucius Blick folgte und er dabei die Nase verzog.

„Womit habe ich das verdient"flüsterte er und sah auf, als Dumbledore um Ruhe bat.

„Harry?" gab er das Wort an den Angesprochenen weiter, wobei sich dieser räusperte.

„Nun ja in..."er sah kurz auf seine Uhr „ich schätze in einer Stunde werden sie hier sein. Wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit. Draco und ich sind mittels Hilfe des Weisen auf eine Idee gekommen und nun wollen wir das durchziehen. Doch keiner darf feige sein, auch wenn das Bild trügt"fügte er hinzu, wobei er geheimnisvoll lächelte und Geflüster sich breit machte.

„Sag endlich was Sache ist Harry! Spann uns nicht auf die Folter!"rief ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, wobei ihr einige zustimmten. Harry nickte.

„Ich will euch nicht zu viel verraten. Schwingt euch auf die Besen, wenn es sein muss zu zweit und dann folgt uns!"meinte Harry nun und teilte die Gruppen ein. Schon drückte er Dracos Besen seinen neuen Schwiegervater in die Hand, der ihn nun verdutzt ansah und den Besen leicht angeekelt weg hielt.

„Mit diesem Ding von meinem Sohn soll ich fliegen, Potter? Du hast doch nicht mehr alle Zaubertassen im Schrank! Das zerstört meine Frisur vollkommen!"meinte dieser nun etwas erbost, wobei Harry seufzte.

„Doch, das musst du! Sonst kann ich dir nicht beweisen, dass ich es wert bin"flüsterte er seinem Schwiegervater zu, wobei dieser neugierig wurde.

„Mit was willst du mich beeindrucken, Harry?"raunte er ihm überlegen zu, wobei Harry nun lächelte.

„Lass dich überraschen. Du wirst etwas sehen und mitverfolgen, wobei du nicht damit rechnen wirst. Und dann wirst du wissen, dass ich es wert bin. Voldemort ist Geschichte, da habe ich auch nicht gekniffen, wie du weißt. Glaub mir, ich bin mit allen Wassern gewaschen und ich wäre auch beinahe nach Slytherin gekommen, als ich den Hut aufhatte. Oder glaubst du mir nicht? Dann frag Dumbledore!" meinte dieser nun und legte seinen Kopf schief, wobei Blaise, Ron, Hermine und Brian die beiden genauestens musterten und zustimmend nickten.

„Hm, du hast mich überzeugt Potter, aber nur dieses eine Mal. Und wehe, es ist nicht beeindruckend"meinte dieser nun siegessicher, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Harry für ein As im Ärmel haben konnte. Doch dieser grinste nur vor sich hin und nickte.

Er teilte Lucius mit Snape ein, wobei diese sich erschrocken ansahen und dann demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung sahen. Dumbledore bekam einen Besen von Ron, wobei Blaise und er auf einem gemeinsam flogen. Hermine flog bei Brian mit und so ging die Aufteilung weiter. Als alle Platz genommen hatten, meldete sich der Weise zu Wort.

„Was mit mir ist? Ich nicht mit darf?"fragte dieser ein wenig traurig und Harry seufzte laut auf.

„Tut mir leid! Habe ich total vergessen, mal sehen."Schon stieg Harry wieder ab, sprach sich mit einem Jungen aus Huffelpuff ab, der ihm seinen Besen lieh und den er nun den Weisen hinhielt.

„Versuch es. Solltest du es schaffen zu fliegen, kannst du mitkommen"meinte dieser nun, wobei der Weise hart schluckte, nervös alle anblickte und sich drauf setzte. Der Weise wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, als Draco meinte „Zieh den Besen in die Höhe!" Dies machte der Weise auch und schon zischte der Besen in Schlangenlinien davon.

Der Weise kreischte vergnügt, sein Lendenschurz flatterte im Flugwind, lachte mit seinen drei Zähnen und kam genauso ungeschickt wie Slider, am Boden an.

„Hui! Ich mit kann! Los geht's!"rief er aus, erhob sich abermals in die Lüfte, wobei die meisten nun aufjauchzten und sich fragten, wohin es gehen sollte. Der Weise flog voran, da er wusste, wo die beiden hin wollten und schon machten es die anderen nach.

Harry und Draco bemerkten, dass sich dieser nicht einmal so ungeschickt anstellte, zwar nicht einwandfrei flog, aber er saß drauf und konnte sich fast gerade halten. Dumbledore hingegen, überzeugte alle. Er flog, als wäre er nicht älter als sechzehn Jahre alt. Draco formte mit seinen Lippen ein „Wow"und rief Dumbledore zu, als dieser kurz eine Runde flog:

„Professor! Wieso haben sie uns nie etwas davon verraten, dass sie fliegen können?"Dieser landete nun sanft und meinte nur „Wieso alles verraten, wenn ich euch damit überraschen kann?"schon zwinkerte er den beiden zu und erhob sich in die Lüfte, zischte zum Weisen um neben diesem her zu fliegen, wobei die Schüler artig folgten.

Severus saß vorne, wobei Lucius sich nun an ihm festhielt und sich absolut nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Probleme Malfoy?"raunte Snape Lucius zu

„Träum weiter. Mach schon! Fliegen wir endlich los!"zischte dieser nun und Snape stieß sich vom Boden ab. Lucius hatte schon lange nicht mehr die Freiheit um seine Nase wehen gespürt und genoss es zusehendlich.

„Severus?" fragte er nach einer Weile, als sie schon einige Minuten flogen.

„Was?" fragte er gegen den Flugwind an.

„Glaubst du dass es Potter wirklich wert ist?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich würde Potter eher Draco gönnen als all die anderen Vollidioten in dieser Schule. Draco hatte nicht unrecht damit, was er sagte. Du weißt selber ganz genau dass Narzissa nichts gegen Potter hätte! Und du solltest es endlich akzeptieren. Ich glaube Potter. Leider. Wenn er etwas sagt, meint er es auch so"

Lucius überlegte und kniff seine Augen zusammen, da der Flugwind mit der Geschwindigkeit zunahm.

„Bin ich wirklich so eiskalt, wie alle behaupten Severus?"fragte er weiter, wobei Snape nun seine Lippen ein wenig kräuselte. Endlich wachte Lucius auf und das freute ihn.

„Nein, du bist nicht so kalt, du tust nur so. Doch du hast dabei nicht gemerkt, dass du dein Herz verschließt. Ich weiß es deshalb so genau, weil ich dich kenne, deine wahren Gefühle, dein wahres ICH, kenne. Doch ob diese noch vorhanden sind, weiß ich nicht"meinte Severus nun und blieb ab jetzt stumm. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, dass er die anderen einholte. Während sie so weiter flogen, dachte Lucius über Severus Worte nach. Vielleicht steckte ja ein Funken Wahrheit in diesen Worten. Aber das musste er sich erst gut überlegen, schließlich hatte er ja auch seinen Stolz, den er nicht verlieren wollte.

Harry und Draco bildeten das Schlusslicht, wobei Draco sich eng an Harry schmiegte und seine Hände unter dessen Shirt wandern ließ. Natürlich hielt er sich fest, doch wollte er Harrys Haut dabei spüren. Leise seufzte er und küsste Harrys Rücken immer wieder zart und behutsam. Harry lächelte milde, er liebte diesen jungen, wunderschönen Engel hinter sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

Als Harry merkte, dass sie immer weiter abdrifteten, warnte er Draco, dieser hielt sich nun an Harry weiterhin fest und grinste. Schon schoss dieser nach vorne, Haarscharf an seinem Schwiegervater und vielleicht Schwiegervater? – vorbei. Beide sahen den Jugendlichen nach, wobei ihnen nicht entgangen war, wie exzellent Potter fliegen konnte, die anderen geschickt überholte. Nicht umsonst gewann er alle Quidditchspiele.

Nun gut, einen Punkt musste Lucius Potter geben. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Flieger und hatte leider das Talent von Potter Senior geerbt, der ihm immer wieder genauso frech gekommen war wie Harry gerade eben. Potter und er waren nie miteinander so richtig gut ausgekommen, doch irgendwie hatte Lucius immer Respekt vor James gehabt. Doch so wie es schien, hatte Draco in Potter Junior die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und Malfoy fragte sich wieder einmal, mit WAS sie ihn überzeugen würden, dass Potter es wert wäre, der Ehemann seines Sohnes zu sein.

Lucius bemerkte, wie sie über Wiesen, Täler, Flüsse und durch den Dschungel flogen. Ihm gefiel diese Insel. Und heimlich taufte er sie „Insel der Liebe"Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf die sonst maskierte Miene seines Gesichtes, da er diesen Flug sehr genoss. Schon sah er die Weite vor sich, wobei sich ein grüner, kniehoher Teppich aus Grashalmen darüber erstreckte. Weiter vorne konnte er eine angesammelte Gruppe von Felsen ausmachten, die eine Art Arena bildeten.

Snape hingegen runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was sie hier sollten, als er ein lautes Gebrüll aus der Ferne hörte. Er wollte nun lieber doch nicht wissen, was auf ihn zukam.

Die ersten landeten schon, wobei der Weise aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfte, zu Harry sprintete, diesen nun mitzog und allen erklärte, dass Harry der „King"war. Verdutzte und neugierige Gesichter sahen den beiden nach, wobei Brian Hermine mitzog und Ron und Blaise aufgeregt hinter her hüpften. Und Draco lief ihnen nach, damit er neben Harry gehen konnte.

„Glaubst du, was ich glaube?"wisperte Ron seinem Geliebten zu, wobei er ihm gleich einen Kuss auf die Wange setzte.

„Ich schätze schon. Mann, Harry ist verdammt mutig! Aber ich freue mich schon auf die Gesichter von den beiden Alten da hinter uns!" grinste Blaise, wobei auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte.

„Mister Zabini! Das habe ich gehört! Sie können froh sein, dass sie in Slytherin sind, sonst würde ich ihnen 500 Punkte abziehen" knirschte Snape nun, wobei Lucius meckerte, dass er absolut nicht alt sei, sondern noch immer gut aussehe. Snape schüttelte den Kopf über so vie Arroganz und schritt weiterhin voran. Bald kamen sie an, wobei staunende Gesichter die Felsformation, die anscheinend so eine Art Bucht bildeten, bewunderten. Mit jedem Schritt den sie gingen, wuchsen die Felsen in die Höhe. Das Geschnatter wurde lauter, wobei der Weise abwechselnd auf Harry und auf Dumbledore einredete.

Der Schulleiter beäugte Harry kritisch, denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen was Harry vorhatte. Und er bewunderte ihn dafür. Ob dessen Plan aufging? Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Draco, der weiterhin an Harrys Seite blieb, eisern seine Hand festhielt. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er erkannte, dass Draco immer an Harrys Seite bleiben würde. Die Liebe zwischen den beiden, konnte man einfach nicht übersehen. Die beiden waren einfach hinreißend.

Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte und zog Brian hinter sich her. Dieser wollte schon längst zu Draco und Harry, doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich eher zurückgehalten. Doch nun zog ihn Hermine weiter, bis sie endlich auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Harry, sag mir bitte, was du vor hast, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" fragte Hermine neugierig, während Brian seine Ohren spitzte und erkannte, dass Harry, sowie Draco ein spitzbübisches Grinsen aufgelegt hatten.

„Schatz, entschuldigst du mich mal einen Moment?"fragte Harry seinen blonden Engel, wobei dieser nur widerwillig seine Hand los ließ und zusah, wie Harry nun Hermines Hand schnappte und sie einige Schritte voran gingen. Es passte ihm gar nicht, schließlich gehörte Harry zu ihm und er wollte nicht, dass Harry nun ihre Hand hielt. Brian hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und stupste ihn leicht an.

„Hey Alter, nicht eifersüchtig werden. Du weißt doch dass Harry dich über alles liebt und ich Hermine und umgekehrt. Also lass die beiden doch, sie werden schon wissen was sie tun. Ich vertraue ihnen, das solltest du auch tun"flüsterte er Draco zu, wobei dieser ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf und nickte.

„Ja, du hast ja Recht, nur...es ist...weißt du...Harry und ich haben jetzt endlich zueinander gefunden und da bin ich ein wenig..."

„Besitzergreifend, was?"raunte Brian ihm zu, wobei Draco entschuldigend lächelte.

„Ja, stimmt, ich liebe ihn einfach über alles und ich will ihn irgendwie halt nur für mich alleine haben. Ich weiß ja, dass er und Hermine nur gute Freunde sind und dass du mit ihr zusammen bist. Übrigens, ihr seid ein sehr schönes Paar muss ich sagen. Genauso wie Blaise und Ron. Das ist das mal sagen würde!"rief er nun aus und lachte auf, Brian stimmte mit ein.

„Tja, was soll man dazu sagen. Wir alle haben unsere Partner gefunden und das sollte fürs Leben reichen. Doch vertraue Harry, du weißt, wie sehr er dich liebt. Seid einander treu, vertraut euch und alles geht gut aus"meinte er nun weise, wobei Dumbledore und der Weise sich etwas entfernt hatten, damit die beiden Jungen sich alleine unterhalten konnten.

„Stimmt. Ich kann es nur fast nicht glauben. Ich bin einfach zu glücklich."

„Dann genieße es einfach – Draco Malfoy"meinte Brian nur und nickte.

„Du hast Recht, das werde ich"flüsterte er ihm zu, wobei sie nun einige Schritte schweigend hinter sich brachten.

„Du erzählst mir jetzt nicht, was euer Plan ist, oder?"fragte Brian scheinheilig und pfiff leise vor sich hin. Draco grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, zog Brian näher an sich heran und flüsterte ihm ihren Plan eifrigst ins Ohr. Brian bekam große Augen, wobei sein Mund so weit offen stand, dass dieser beinahe Bekanntschaft mit der Wiese gemacht hätte.

„WOW! Nein im Ernst? Vielleicht sollte ich umdrehen und davon laufen?" fragte Brian auf einmal und grinste mit roten Wangen.

„Ein wenig Schiss habe ich auch und ich bin gespannt, was die anderen nun dazu sagen werden"meinte er leise, wobei Draco ernsthaft nickte.

„Mann, du hättest Harry sehen sollen, wie der mit Argos umging! Einfach Wahnsinn! So ein mächtiges Vieh und es ist Harry trotzdem unterlegen. Einfach irre! Ich bin schon so gespannt, was mein Vater dazu sagt!"grinste Draco nun gemeingefährlich, wobei Brian dies erwiderte.

„DASS will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen!"meinte dieser nur und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Na los Harry, jetzt sag schon"wisperte Hermine mit großen Augen. Harry nickte und fing an zu erzählen. Auch Hermines Kinn landete am Boden, wobei sie immer wieder ihren Kopf schüttelte und ihre dunklen Locken dabei auf und ab tanzten.

„Harry! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Absolut unmöglich! Wie sollte...warte...du sagtest, Argos sei dir unterwürfig, richtig?"

„Richtig"

„Nun ja, wenn die anderen Drachen sehen, wie du ihn unter Kontrolle hast und ihn besteigst, dann werden sie deinem Beispiel folgen" schlussfolgerte Hermine nachdenklich und rieb sich das Kinn.

„Genau! Das dachte ich mir auch schon"nickte Harry nun zustimmend und grinste leicht.

„Oh Gott, Harry! Ich bin schon so gespannt auf das Gesicht von Snape und Malfoy! Die werden Augen machen!"lachte sie nun und unterrichtete Harry nun von ihrer Idee, wie sie nun eine Flotte zusammen aufstellen konnten. Ob sie es schaffen würden?

Genau dasselbe fragte sich Albus Dumbledore, der mit dem Weisen gemeinsam Thesen aufstellte, wie alles ablaufen könnte. Denn der Weise meinte, es komme darauf an, wie Argos aufgelegt sei. Und nur so könnte man feststellen, ob der Plan funktionierte, oder nicht.

Bald waren sie angekommen und sobald sie diese Arena aus Felsen betraten, herrschte augenblicklich eisiges Schweigen. Nur die Schreie einiger Adler, die über ihnen flogen, waren zu hören. Danach hörte man leise Schreie und Gestottere. Malfoy und Snape kamen als letztes an und wunderten sich, wieso die Schüler nun alle wie versteinert dastanden. Beiden wurde es zu viel, sie drängten sich durch die Ansammlung von Schülern und schritten zügig voran, bis sie freie Sicht hatten.

Snape blieb augenblicklich stehen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Vielzahl von Drachen, die sich ihm bot. Malfoy wäre beinahe in ihn hinein gekracht. Fluchend schüttelte er den Kopf, lugte über Snapes Schulter und riss die Augen auf.

„D-Das ist nicht möglich"stotterte er und sah zu, wie Harry selbstsicher in die Gruppe der Drachen hinein schritt. Harry drehte sich kurz nochmals um und sah Malfoy fest in die Augen. Dann verzog er seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, nickte ihm zu und drehte sich wieder um. Malfoy konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Er musste eines zugeben: dieser Junge hatte sehr viel Mut.

Die Hogwartsschüler, Dumbledore und der Weise, sahen zu, wie Harry nun auf Slider zuschritt, welche ihm freudig entgegen kam. Schon senkte sie ihren Kopf, gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und ließ sich den Kopf streicheln. Er flüsterte Slider etwas ins Ohr, wobei sie mit einigen Lauten zu verstehen gab, dass sie damit einverstanden war und machte sich gleich auf den Weg.

Snape konnte nicht anders, als Potter mit Blicken aufzuspießen. Was hatte dieser Junge vor? Und wieso war er so wagemutig? Woher hatte er die Gabe mit solchen Tieren sprechen zu können? Was steckte dahinter? Und was kam noch auf sie zu? Er bemerkte neben sich Malfoy, der starr am Platz stand und Harry genauso mit Blicken verfolgte, wie er selbst. Unbewusst wies er die Schüler an, einige Schritte nach rückwärts zu gehen und sich ruhig zu verhalten.

„Euch nichts geschehen wird! Ihr Ruhe bewahren müsst! Wenn ihr bekommt Angst, einfach zu Harry gucken müsst. Der seine Angst hat besiegt und Draco auch. Ihr Beispiel an den beiden nehmen müsst. Und Sev und Luc, bitte macht Mund zu, sehr staubig hier"meinte der Weise ernsthaft, wobei einige Schüler trotz der ernsten Lage zu kichern anfingen und von den beiden älteren Männern einen giftigen Blick ernteten.

Harry blickte kurz zu Draco, zwinkerte ihm zu und deutete ihm an, er sollte einige Meter zurückgehen. Dieser nickte nur, machte dies ohne etwas zu sagen und Malfoy Senior wunderte sich über die stille Übereinkunft zwischen den beiden. Ein Wind kam auf und wirbelte den Sand in der steinernen Arena etwas auf. Einige hielten sich ihre Hände vor dem Mund, andere husteten als plötzlich ein lauter greller Schrei, der sich in ein Brüllen verwandelte, erklang. Die Schüler schrieen leise und nervös auf, Malfoy zuckte zusammen und starrte Snape an.

„Was soll das hier werden? Wer war das? Wieso brüllt da jemand so herum verdammt noch mal"meinte dieser als Ablenkung, wobei er gerade dabei war, sein steinernes Herz irgendwo in der Hose zu suchen.

„Reiß dich zusammen Lucius, das war nur der Anführer der Bande" meinte Snape leise und wusste augenblicklich, was Potter vorhatte.

„W-Wie bitte? A-Anführer? Na sicher doch!"zischte Malfoy nun und strich sich eingebildet über seine Haarpracht. Sein Blick glitt zu Draco, der sogar etwas gelangweilt dort stand und vor sich hin lächelte.

Alle sahen zu, wie Slider aus einer Art Höhle herauskam, Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf und sich langsam zu ihrer Familie gesellte.

„Gleich geht's los"flüsterte der Weise kichernd Dumbledore ins Ohr, wobei dieser nervös nickte, doch gleichzeitig kaum erwarten konnte, den Anführer dieser Drachen kennen zu lernen. Die Erde fing augenblicklich zu beben an, wobei ein jeder Schritt, den dieser Drache auf den Boden setzte, weitere Vibrationen hervorrief und somit einigen Schülern kleine, ängstliche Schreie entlockte.

Hermine und Brian hielten sich umklammert und sahen von Dumbledore zu Draco und dann hinüber zu Snape. Ihr Herz klopfte unruhig in der Brust, sie warteten ab. Auch Ron und Blaise ging es nicht anders, wobei sie ihren Freunden vertrauten und nun mit großen Augen zusahen, wie ein Ungetüm sich aus dieser Höhle zwängte, sich in voller Größe aufrichtete und einen lautes Brüllen los ließ. Alle Beteiligten hielten sich die Ohren zu, nur nicht Draco, Harry und der Weise. Die kannten dieses Gebrüll schon und lächelten geheimnisvoll vor sich hin.

Die Augen der Neuankömmlinge weiteten sich zunehmend, als sie den anscheinend größten, lebenden und furcht einflößendsten Drachen sahen, den es auf Gottes Erden wohl gab. Sie konnten sich nichts Bedrohlicheres vorstellen, als dieses Geschöpf, welches wütend Rauch aus der Nase ausstieß und mit eiligen Schritten, sofern es bei dieser Masse ging, auf sie zuschritt. Schreie durchbrachen die Stille, bis Harry sich in die Mitte der Arena stellte und seine Hand hob.

Gehorsam verstummten alle, hielten sich gegenseitig fest und sahen bibbernd zu, wie Harry ohne Angst, sich Argos entgegen stellte. Dieser bremste sich vor Harry nun ein, wollte doch so gerne die anderen vertreiben, doch dieser wollte nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Wütend darüber brüllte er Harry nun an, der wiederum einige Meter, durch die Wucht des Schreies, nach rückwärts flog und laut krachend am staubigen Boden aufkam.

Hermine wollte schon zu ihm hineilen als sie von Dumbledore ein „Nein, lass es"hörte. Brian hielt sie zurück, sein Blick wanderte zu Malfoy, der anscheinend vergessen hatte, seine Maske aufzusetzen. Pure Angst spiegelte sich in dessen Augen wieder, als er permanent zwischen Harry und diesem riesigen Drachen hin und her sah. Snape ging es nicht anders, er schien aus Angst wie gelähmt zu sein.

Harry rappelte sich wütend wieder auf, ließ seinerseits einen Schrei aus und verzog wütend sein Gesicht. Zornig stapfte er auf Argos zu und brüllte ihn an.

„Hey! Ist das eine Begrüßung Argos!? Was sollte das denn werden!? Wie? Du hast dich gefälligst zu benehmen! Falls du Hunger haben solltest, such dir was anderes zu fressen, verdammt noch mal! Weißt du was? Ich bin hier her gekommen, weil wir alle hier, deine Hilfe brauchen! Na gut!?? – Wenn du nicht willst – dann verschwinden wir wieder und du wirst nie erfahren, wofür ich deine Hilfe gebraucht hätte! Nun zufrieden?"schrie Harry weiter, sein Kopf war schon hochrot, sein Zauberstab gezogen. Argos blickte ihn fragend an, drehte seinen Kopf und schnaufte. Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg, drehte sich um und grinste die schockierten Schüler, Snape und Malfoy an.

Er machte einige Schritte, als er ein leises Schnauben hinter sich spürte und dann angestupst wurde. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, einige gefasst und lächelnd, andere erstaunt und freudig. Harry drehte sich wieder um und erkannte, wie Argos seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte, so als ob dies ihm Leid tun würde.

Er seufzte zufrieden und schritt abermals auf Argos zu.

„Wie siehts aus? Kann ich jetzt mit dir reden oder willst du wieder in deine langweilige Höhle abhauen?"meinte Harry nun etwas leiser und wartete ab. Argos schien zu überlegen, nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf und neigte sich noch weiter runter, wobei ein erfreutes Raunen hinter ihm zu hören war. Draco war ganz stolz auf seinen Harry. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Harry diesen so dermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte!

„Gut! Wie ich sehe, bist du jetzt willig!"setzte Harry seine Ansprache fort und schritt noch näher, flüsterte fast.

„Argos, wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Wirklich! ICH brauche dich! Hörst du?" meinte Harry nun bittend, wobei Argos leise schnaufte und Harry wiederum leicht mit seiner Schnauze anstupste, als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte.

„Es werden noch mehrere Piraten auf diese Insel kommen und einige werden auch versuchen euch zu vernichten! Alles hier zu vernichten und..." weiter kam Harry nicht, da er auf einmal ein wütendes Feuer in dessen Augen ausfindig machen konnte. Argos hob seinen Kopf an und stieß ein wütendes Brüllen aus, wobei einige der Schüler wieder ängstlich zurückwichen.

„Genau das meinte ich damit! Hör zu, ich dachte mir, mit eurer Hilfe könnten wir es schaffen! Du weißt, wir sind hier alle Zauberer und wenn wir die Piraten aus der Luft angreifen, hätten wir eine Chance! Sie wissen noch nichts von eurer Existenz, doch man weiß nie, was sie mit euch machen würden, wenn sie es wüssten. Und um ehrlich zu sein, würde es mich traurig machen, wenn dir was passiert"flüsterte Harry schon fast, wobei Argos wieder seinen Kopf ganz nahe bei Harry hatte um ja kein einziges Wort zu verpassen. Friedlich und versöhnlich schnaufte er vor sich hin, wobei er Harry nun sanft seitlich anstupste und Harry zu lachen anfing.

„Darf ich dich anfassen?"fragte Harry höflich und Argos nickte. Harrys Hand legte sich auf dessen Schnauze, berührte diese wundervollen Schuppen und streichelte sanft darüber. Fast hätte er geglaubt, dass Argos zu schnurren anfing und schüttelte nun verwirrt seinen Kopf. Argos hatte seine Augen geschlossen, wobei Harry hinter sich ein „ooohhh, ist das süß"hören konnte.

„Argos, du mein wundervoller Drache. Willst du mit mir an meiner Seite kämpfen?"fragte Harry wieder sehr höflich, wobei Argos mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, dies fast so aussah, als freue er sich darauf.

„Sehr gut!"rief Harry erfreut aus und hüpfte kurz einmal, um seine Freude zu demonstrieren. Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen.

„Argos? Ich will dir einige Leute vorstellen wenn ich darf, aber nur wenn du brav bist!"meinte Harry mit drohendem Finger, wobei Argos einen Blick aufsetzte, der fast unschuldig wirkte. Harry drehte sich um und winkte Lucius und Snape zu sich, die beide nun den Schock ihres Lebens bekamen. Ängstlich sahen sie sich an, wobei alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Na macht schon! Kommt her!"rief Harry nun lachend, wobei Draco ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, ob er auch näher kommen durfte. Harry nickte ihm zu und Draco machte den Anfang. Er blieb neben Harry stehen und starrte Argos ehrfürchtig an.

„Argos – das ist Draco, mein Liebling, mein Seelenpartner, mein Freund und zugleich mein Ehemann. Du hast ihn schon beim ersten Treffen kurz gesehen"stellte er Draco vor, wobei dieser Argos zunickte.

„H-Hallo Argos?"meinte er schüchtern und merkte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Argos beäugelte Draco etwas, dann stupste er auch ihn liebevoll an, wobei Draco zu lachen anfing und seine Hand ausstreckte.

„Darf ich?"fragte er leise, wobei Argos sich nicht rührte. Dracos Hand fuhr, wie vorhin die von Harry auch, über die Schuppen des wundervollen Tieres. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, wobei er weiterhin sanft Argos Schnauze streichelte.

„Wow, du bist ja ein ganz ein Schöner muss ich sagen!"rief Draco begeistert aus und wieder glaubte Harry eine Art schnurren zu hören, als Argos kurz die Augen schloss und die Streicheleinheiten genoss. Draco sah Harry verliebt und freudig zugleich an. Erst jetzt merkten sie, wie Snape und Malfoy langsam näher kamen und hinter ihnen stehen blieben.

„A-Aber, aber, aber...wie...also...wie ist das denn möglich?"stotterte Snape nun, wobei Argos auch ihn nachdenklich anblickte. Malfoy hatte sich hinter Snape kurzzeitig versteckt, trat nun hervor und straffte seine Schultern, doch seine Knie zitterten verdächtig.

„Also mein Name ist ähm....ich heiße, also...L-Lucius und das neben mir ist Severus"stotterte auch dieser, Schweiß schimmerte auf dessen Stirn. Argos sonderte wiederum Rauch aus seiner Nase, wobei Lucius zu niesen anfing und Harry lachen musste. Malfoy sah Harry unvermittelt an, zog ihn mit einem Seitenblick zu Argos an die Seite und suchte nach den passenden Wörtern.

„Also Po...ähm...Harry"meinte er mit einem nochmaligen Blick zu Draco der zufrieden nickte.

„Also, ich muss sagen, DU HAST MICH SEHR BEEINDRUCKT!"meinte er zufrieden. „Und ich muss gestehen, Draco könnte keinen besseren Ehemann finden, als dich. Eigentlich habe ich....könnten wir vielleicht kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"fragte er und zog Harry noch weiter beiseite, der ihn fragend anblickte.

„Weißt du, ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber es stimmt. Es gibt keinen besseren Menschen für Draco, als dich. Ich habe ihn noch nie so selbstsicher, lebendig und voller Leben gesehen. Eigentlich fällte ich meine Entscheidung schon, als Draco sich mir gegenüber so beeindruckend verhalten hatte. Doch nun bin ich mir dessen auch sicher. Willkommen in der Familie Harry!

Aber eines möchte ich dich noch bitten..."Malfoy beugte sich vor, zog Harry an sich und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dann ließ er seine Schultern los und sah Harry abwartend ab. Dieser strahlte auf einmal und bemerkte gar nicht die Hand, die Malfoy ihm entgegen streckte. Er schmiss sich in dessen Arme und Lucius blickte verwundert Snape und Draco an. Er fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, wann sein Sohn ihn das letzte Mal so liebevoll umarmt hatte und genoss diese Umarmung sichtlich.

Er streichelte Harry sogar sanft über den Kopf, drückte ihn an sich und lächelte gerührt. Auch Draco blickte seinen Vater gefühlvoll an, kämpfte mit den Tränen, als sein Vater aufblickte und sich ihre Blicke begegneten.

„Komm her"flüsterte er seinem Sohn zu, der nun auf ihn zustürmte und sich in den offenen Arm seines Vaters schmiss. Harry und Draco drückten sich an Lucius, der auf einmal über das gesamte Gesicht strahlte. Severus Snape sah gespannt, dieser Szene zu, musste hart schlucken. Luc hatte endlich seine Maske fallen gelassen und zeigte offen seine Gefühle. Genau das war es gewesen, in das sich Severus verliebt hatte.

Lucius öffnete seine Augen und sah in das freundliche Gesicht von Severus, als er eine mentale Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Und genau in diesem Mann habe ich mich verliebt. Und ich liebe ihn immer noch"Lucius Augen wurden groß. Tränen schimmerten darin, als er gebrochen sprach „Jungs, könnt ihr mich mal entschuldigen? Ich muss da noch was...egal..ähm...übrigens, meinen Segen habt ihr!"rief er aus, wobei Draco und Harry verstanden, sich lösten und zusahen wie Malfoy auf Snape zuschritt. Luc brauchte nicht lange um Snape um den Hals zu fallen und diesen an ihn zu drücken. Sie hörten nicht einmal den Applaus, der schon die ganze Zeit anhielt, nicht die Pfiffe, die sie alle unterstützten.

„Ist das wahr Sev?"fragte Luc leise und schmiegte sich weiterhin an seinen Freund.

„Natürlich! Ich habe dich seit dem nicht vergessen können und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir von vorne anfangen könnten"wisperte Snape in das goldene Haar, wobei Luc aufseufzte und Harry und Draco gleich mit dazu.

„Ich will nicht von vorne anfangen, ich will gleich mit dir zusammen sein" meinte Luc leise und spürte, wie sich Severus Arme fester um ihn schlossen.

„Mir soll es so recht sein. So lange du so bleibst, wie du gerade bist. Denn das ist genau der Mann, in dem ich mich verliebt habe, der einfach wunderbar ist"raunte Snape gerührt und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich ja auch"meinte Luc nun leise und schälte sich aus dessen Umarmung.

„Hochzeit, Hochzeit! Juhui!!!"rief der Weise nun aus und hüpfte freudig auf und ab, während Dumbledore vor sich hin kicherte und die Schüler aufjaulten und begeistert klatschten.

„Nana, nicht so schnell! Wir sind erst zusammen gekommen! Lasst uns gefälligst Zeit!"lachte Lucius nun, wobei ihn einige erstaunt anblickten.

„Was haben die denn?"fragte Lucius ahnungslos und sah Snape dabei ins Gesicht, welcher nur grinste.

„Tja, sie haben dich noch nie lachen gesehen. Aber es steht dir. Du siehst dabei sehr sexy aus"meinte dieser nun und zwinkerte, wobei Luc ein wenig rot wurde.

„Oh" brachte er nur heraus und sah erfreut und beschämt zugleich zu Boden.

„Die beiden sind süß zusammen, was?"fragte Harry seinen Ehemann, wobei dieser sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Ja, schon. Sag mal, was wollte mein Vater von dir?"fragte Draco interessiert und küsste Harry mehrmals die Wange ab, wobei wieder ein gerührtes Raunen durch die Menge ging.

„Er fragte mich, ob ich euren Namen annehmen will"Draco war erstaunt und sah Harry fest in die Augen.

„Und?"

„Ja, tu ich. Bald werde ich Harry James Potter - Malfoy heißen. Na? Wie klingt das?"fragte er verschmilzt, wobei Draco nun Tränen in den Augen hatte und Harry um den Hals fiel.

„Wundervoll mein Tiger. Das müssen wir noch feiern"gurrte er an Harrys Halskehle und küsste diese heiß und innig, wobei Harry nun recht warm wurde.

„Puh, mein Engel, lass das mal schön, sonst vergesse ich den Angriff und starte den eher auf dich"raunte er zurück, wobei Lucius und Severus die beiden vergnügt betrachtete. Schon löste sich Draco und seufzte glücklich auf. Blaise und Brian waren sofort bei ihm um ihn auszuquetschen, während Harry sich noch mit Argos unterhielt und die Gespräche wieder verstummten.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab raus und berührte dessen Schnauze. Sofort wurden sie von einem goldenen Licht umfangen, wobei dieses schnell wieder abflaute. Harry öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich um. Einige keuchten erschrocken auf, andere starrten ihn nur an.

„Ich bin jetzt mit Argos verbunden, er hat mir sein Einverständnis gegeben! Los, geht zu den anderen Drachen und steigt auf sie auf!" rief er mit in gold getauchten Augen auf und mache es vor. Argos ging in die Knie, streckte seinen Flügel aus und Harry kletterte hinauf, wobei Snape nur pfiff und Harry echte Anerkennung damit schenkte.

„Halt dich gut fest Harry, ich fliege sehr schnell"hörte er auf einmal eine mentale Stimme in seinem Kopf und Harry lächelte.

„Keine Sorgen mein guter Freund! Ich vertraue dir blind. Und ich bin ein guter Flieger"

„Da hat mir Slider aber was anderes erzählt"scherzte Argos doch tatsächlich und Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Slider?" fragte er die Drachendame mental, die nur scheinheilig zu ihm aufsah.

„Stimmt doch! Du hast dich vor mir gefürchtet. Aber jetzt weiß ich dass du ein ausgezeichneter Flieger bist"meinte sie leise und flüsternd und verbeugte sich würdevoll. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn nie hätte er gedacht, dass auch Drachen so denken konnten.

„Harry? Was du gemacht hast? Du mit Drachen sprechen kannst?"meinte der Weise nun, der näher an Argos herangekommen war.

„Ja, ich kann mich mit ihnen mental verbunden und mich gerade unterhalten. Irre, sag ich dir!"rief Harry aus und sah zu sie Slider, der er zunickte, diese zu Hermine und Brian marschierte und nun vor ihnen stehen blieb. Die beiden sahen Harry ängstlich an, wobei dieser ihnen nun zunickte und Hermine nun über dessen Schnauze fuhr. Slider gefiel das sichtlich, streckte einen Flügel aus, setzte sich hin, damit die beiden besser aufsteigen konnten.

Immer mehr Drachen kamen nun näher, immer mehr Schüler trauten sich auf dessen Rücken auf zu setzen, wobei Dumbledore alle Besen zu sich rief, diese verkleinerte und in seine Robe steckte. Ach er hatte sich getraut und saß nun mit dem Weisen auf einen etwas größeren, grauschuppigen Drachen.

Snape und Malfoy hatten sich gemeinsam einen ausgewachsenen Drachen genähert, der sich nicht so ganz traute, die beiden auf seinen Rücken zu lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, die schauen so komisch aus! Tun die mir weh?" fragte er, wobei Harry dessen Gedanken lesen konnte und zu lachen anfing.

„Nun mach schon, keine Angst! Lass sie auf deinen Rücken – die sind harmlos und sie beschützen dich"meinte Harry nun sanft, wobei der Drache nun seinen Kopf zu Harry neigte, nickte und in die Knie ging.

„Na wenn du meinst"kam es nun, wobei Harry ihm wiederum dankbar zuzwinkerte.

„Ihr könnt aufsteigen! Er lässt es jetzt zu!"rief Harry Sev und Luc zu, wobei die beiden jetzt ehrfürchtig verbäugten, sich sogar bedankten und der Drachen zufrieden schnaubte. Harry wusste, dass Argos Verbindung zu allen Drachen hatte. Aber er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass Argos diese Macht auch mit ihm teilte.

„Danke" meinte Harry mental zu Argos.

„Gern geschehen, ich vertraue dir, starker Magier, der nicht einmal Angst vor mir hat."Harry hätte beinahe geglaubt, dieser würde ihn gerade verarschen und knurrte gespielt wütend.

„War nur ein kleiner Scherz. Ich lerne schnell – von euch Menschen!" meinte Argos in Harrys Gedanken und dieser tätschelte vergnügt seine Schulter. Laut sprach er aus.

„Argos, bist du bereit? Alle haben jetzt einen Drachen bestiegen, wir müssen die Piraten nur noch auf dem Meer angreifen. Was meinst du dazu?"

„Natürlich, denen wird ein wenig eingeheizt werden, wenn die sehen, was ich alles drauf habe"meinte Argos wieder in Harrys Gedanken und dieser nickte.

„LOS GEHT'S! ALLE MIR NACH!!"schrie er los, wobei sich Argos nun von den Knien erhob, seine mächtigen Flügel ausbreitete und zu schwingen anfing. Harry klammerte sich fest und wartete bis es losging. Durch diese Bewegungen, wurde mächtig Staub aufgewirbelt, doch gleichzeitig wirkte dieses Spektakel mächtig und kraftvoll. Er hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass Argos so schnell sein konnte. Kurz lief dieser an, erhob sich königlich in die Lüfte und beschleunigte gleich darauf.

„WOW ARGOS! WAHNSINN!"rief Harry begeistert aus, wobei er in seinem Kopf hörte, dass Argos meinte, er sollte sich ja festhalten. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und sah, wie sich die anderen Drachen nun genauso erhoben, ihm nun nach flogen. Die Drachenarmee war somit geboren! Einige Minuten später flogen sie aufs offene Meer hinaus und sahen eine riesige Flotte von mehr als 20 Schiffen. Harry erkannte, dass einige auf den Schiffen herum wieselten und bedeutungsvoll in den Himmel zeigten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Chef! Sieh mal da oben!"keuchte Sven nun und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"fragte Rotbart genervt und folgte mit Blicken seinem Diener. Entsetzt starrte er in den Himmel, als er eine Armee von mächtigen Drachen ausmachen konnte, wobei Zauberer auf ihnen saßen, ihre Zauberstäbe bereit hielten und sie nun umkreisten.

„Scheiße! Das gibt's doch nicht! An die Kanonen, schnell!"rief Rotbart gehetzt aus und stolperte mit seinem Holzfuß zu einen von denen. Auch die anderen Schiffe hatten dies mitbekommen und schrieen sich gegenseitig zu, an die Kanonen zu gehen.

Schon flogen sämtliche Kugeln in die Lüfte, wobei die Drachen geschickt auswichen, die Schüler ihr Talent als Flugprofis unter Beweis stellten und verschiedene Flüche abschossen. Kurzerhand war die Luft erfüllt von Kanonenkugeln und verschiedenfarblichen Zauber, die einige Piraten traf und sie entweder in Tiere verwandelte oder sie kampfunfähig machten. Harry stieg mit Argos kurz nochmals in die Höhe um an Geschwindigkeit zuzunehmen.

„Zeig, was du kannst, mein Drache!"rief er aus, wobei er freudig johlte, als dieser in den Sinkflug über ging und Harry ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam. Es war doch etwas anderes, wenn er auf seinem Besen flog, als auf einem Drachen! Argos stieß ein wütendes Gebrüll aus, wobei die anderen Drachen folgten, genauso in den Sinkflug übergingen und direkt die Schiffe ansteuerten und zugleich angriffen. Der Plan von Hermine war gut!

Einige der Piraten versuchten ihre Haut zu retten, indem sie schnell die Beiboote zu Wasser ließen, andere drehten ihre Kanonen umher, versuchten, die Drachen zu treffen. Doch wieder wichen sie geschickt aus, zischten am Wasser entlang, flogen noch vor den Schiffen wieder in die Höhe und drehten sich um ihre eigene Achse.

Harry hatte Argos gut im Griff und die beiden sprachen sich immer wieder ab, was sie nun als nächstes machten. Soweit Harry sehen konnte, hatten es einige geschafft, mittels speienden Feuers, einige Segel in Brand zu setzen, wobei deren Mast nun bedrohlich knackte, einen Sprung bekam und ächzend umstürzte. Schreiend wichen die Piraten aus, hechteten über die Rehling ins Wasser und riefen nach Hilfe.

Harry hielt sich gut fest, da Argos sich nun um die eigene Achse drehte um einer Kanonenkugel auszuweichen, die nur haarscharf an ihnen vorbei flog und ein pfeifendes Geräusch von sich gab. Argos war darüber so wütend, dass er dieses Schiff, anscheinend das des Anführers der Flotte, angriff. Er stürzte regelrecht mit Gebrüll, worin sich Harrys Schrei mischte, auf dieses Segelschiff zu. Harry sah begeistert zu, wie dieser nun Feuer spie und dieses die Segel des Schiffes in Brand setzten. Schon zog Harry Argos wieder hoch, zischten in die Höhe um die Übersicht nicht zu verlieren.

„Sehr gut gemacht Argos!"rief Harr nun aus und sah sich wieder um. Ron und Blaise hatten mit ihrem Drachen einen ähnlichen Angriff gemacht, wobei Dumbledore, der Weise, Snape und Malfoy eher Flüche aussprachen und sämtliche Piraten kampfuntauglich machten.

„Ich habe eine Idee!"rief Draco seinem Drachen zu, wobei dieser im Flug mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Flieg genau zwischen den beiden Schiffen übers Meer, den Rest mache ich dann!"rief er wieder und der Drache machte, was Draco verlangte. Beide Schiffe sahen nun zu, wie Draco mit dem Drachen parallel zum Meer darüber glitt und darauf wartete, dass dir Piraten angriffen. Und genau dies geschah. Sven und Egor hatten ihre Chance gewittert, wollten dieser blonden Hexe zeigen was sie konnten, verfolgten mit dem Visier die Flugbahn des Drachens.

„JETZT!" rief Rotbart aus, wobei sie lachend die Kugel abfeuerten und die Kanone zuckte, Rauch absonderte. Doch leider trafen sie nicht den Drachen und Draco lachte teuflisch auf. Auch das Segelschiff neben ihnen hatte dieselbe Idee und nun sahen beide Mannschaften geschockt zu, wie die gegnerische Kugel jeweils ihr Boot traf und diese sich nun schnell mit Wasser füllten. Sie sanken allmählich, wobei Rotbart wütend mit seinem Holzfuß aufstapfte und alle anwies, sich in die Beiboote zu begeben. Auch das andere Schiff hatte keine anderen Möglichkeiten und so verließen sie ebenso das sinkende Schiff.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Spuk vorbei. Mehr als die Hälfte der Mannschaften war in Tiere verwandelt, wobei diese nun in ihren Beibooten saßen und vor sich hinzitterten. Das Schwein namens Hinkebein gab es immer noch und dieses quiekte ängstlich vor sich hin. Doch nun konnte man Hunde, Schafe, Kühe, Ziegen, Böcke, Schlangen und anderes an Getier ausfindig machen, wobei die jeweiligen Kaptain der sinkenden Schiffe den Ton angeben, sodass die restliche Mannschaft schneller ruderte.

Harry betrachtete zufrieden den Ausgang der Schlacht. Keiner seiner Leute oder Drachen war getroffen worden, die Schiffe brannten und waren schon teilweise im Meer versunken, wobei der entstehende Rauch beinahe den Himmel verdunkelte. Vereinzelte Beiboote mit den restlichen Mannschaften suchten panisch das Weite. Die Inselbewohner und die Hogwartsschüler sowie Lehrer wussten, sie würden nie wieder hier her kommen, denn einige der Piraten schwenkten die weiße Fahne.

Laut jaulten alle auf, wobei Harry am lautesten schrie und sich freute, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte. Gemächlich flogen sie nun zurück und Harry genoss den Flugwind, liebte das sanfte Schaukeln im Wind.

„Harry?"

„Ja Argos?"

„Hat mir Spaß gemacht"

„Mir auch"

„Kommst du mich mal wieder besuchen?"fragte Argos in Harrys Kopf, wobei dieser lächelte.

„Wenn es mir Dumbledore erlaubt, gerne! Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen und ich würde dir auch raten, dich mit den Menschen im Dorf anzufreunden. Glaub mir, die sind alle vollkommen ok! Es sind Freunde von mir und sie würden dich gebürtig feiern!"meinte Harry nun und drückte sich noch näher an Argos.

„Danke! Werden wir machen. Und ich hoffe, du besuchst mich bald wieder" meinte Argos noch und flog langsam weiter. Bald waren alle wieder angekommen, die Schüler stiegen von den Drachen ab, tätschelten sie glücklich, streichelten sie liebevoll, redeten miteinander. Danach erzählten sich alle, was sie für Flugmanöver gewagt hatten und wie „cool"dies doch gewesen war! Dumbledore dankte Harry für diese wertvolle Erfahrung und der Weise hüpfte in Feierstimmung auf und ab, bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.

Harry lächelte vor sich hin, als er sah, wie Snape und Malfoy mit dem Drachen sprachen, sich fast, wie die Schüler benahmen und einfach nur glücklich waren.

„Harry?" fragte Argos abermals

„Ja?" fragte dieser laut zurück, drehte sich um und streichelte dessen Schnauze.

„Bleibt ihr noch eine Weile hier?"

„Mal sehen! Doch ich habe da eine Idee!"grinste Harry nun und übermittelte per Gedanken diese an Argos, der einen lauten Schrei der Freude ausstieß, wobei die anderen zu lachen anfingen und Harry mit einstimmte.


	16. Kapitel 16 Endless Love

Hey Leute!

Und hier bin ich wieder.

Doch so wie es aussieht, wird dies mein letztes Chap zu dieser Geschichte werden. –heul!-

Irgendwie hänge ich an dieser Geschichte und es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, euch hat sie genauso gefallen! Und ich hoffe, ich bekomme weiterhin Reviews, auf dieses, letzte Chap. Vorsicht: Kitsch pur. Hehe!

Ich habe vor, wieder eine neue Geschichte anzufangen. Ich habe schon darüber berichtet. Einigen wird diese gefallen, anderen weniger. Nun, dafür kann ich nichts. Doch ich habe es so vor und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr wieder alle dabei sein werdet!

Ich habe außerdem eine kleine ÜBERRASCHUNG! Auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt in die nächste Story hineinpassen würde, möchte ich versuchen, den Weisen und einiges von der Insel wieder einzubauen. Wie und wo er auftauscht, werdet ihr schon merken! Viele haben mir geschrieben, dass sie den Weisen vergöttern und auch ich liebe ihn sehr und habe ihn schon ins Herz geschlossen. Würde das euch gefallen? –grins-

Danke vielmals für diese zahlreichen Reviews!!! Ich werde sie gleich beantworten!

Ich hab euch lieb und es blutet mir das Herz, dies – ENDE – nennen zu müssen. Doch haltet sie in Erinnerung und wenn ihr was zu lachen braucht, liest sie einfach.

Ach ja, in meiner nächsten Geschichte wird es wieder Slash, Lemon geben. Ich kann irgendwie nicht anders. Aber mehr erfährt ihr dann, wenn das erste Chap online steht!

Ich werde euch bis dahin sehr vermissen, doch lese ich weiterhin Geschichten von euch.

Eure für immer – Gugi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GefallenerEngel: Stimmt! Als ich das geschrieben hatte, dachte ich mir, dir wird der Name gleich auffallen. Fühlst dich gleich mal geehrt, passt so! hehe. Bist eigentlich wieder gesund? Hoffentlich schon! Ich glaube, so ein „langes"Review von dir habe ich noch nie bekommen. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap jedenfalls. Wobei es, wie oben angekündigt, das letzte sein wird.

Wölfin Akhuna: Stimmt, mir kam auf einmal die Idee, es wäre genial, wenn Argos sprechen könnte. Schön, dass dir das so gefallen hat. Auch Lucius! Wollte schon immer eine Drachenschlacht schreiben und ich wünschte, man könnte dies verfilmen..hehe. Ja, leider, diese Story ist mit diesem Chap zu Ende. Doch ich verspreche dir, bei der neuen werde ich es so machen, dass sie auch lustig und süchtig wird. Mal sehen, was ich machen kann. Wird jedenfalls KEINE Darc Fic. Davon gibt es schon zu viele.. dicken Schmatzer an dich!!

Arwen: WOW, was für ein langes Review!!! –umfall- Ja, Argos ist eindeutig der Anführer und vielleicht kann ich meine nächste Geschichte mit dieser koppeln. Wer weiß? Hehe. Tja, Draco und Harry hatten die Idee, Harry als erstes. Und Hermine hat die Strategie entworfen. Hehe. Klar hätte ich den Kampf ausbauen können. Aber dieses Chap war schon so lang und mir taten schon die Finger weh. Dabei habe ich mich bemüht, dass ihr je viel zu lesen habt. Doch irgendwann kann auch ich nicht mehr. Glaub mir, ich hätte die Gabe, was Dramatisches zu schreiben, das kannst du auch haben. Aber nicht hier und nicht, wenn es eine lustige Geschichte werden soll –grins- Knutschis zwischendurch. Ja, Lucius hat auch Schuldgefühle, nur zeigt er sie nicht so. hehe. Jetzt erst wird sie dir sympathisch? Dabei ist meine Geschichte mit diesem Chap zu ende...leider. Ein jeder hat Talent ein Lemon zu schreiben. Schau dich um! Einige trauen sich schon drüber und jeder hat seine vorteile dabei. Ich finde es sensationell dass sich immer mehr trauen. Glaub mir, ich dachte bei mir auch, ich kann das nicht! Und jetzt? Jetzt kann ich es. Nur keinen Scharm zeigen und drauf konzentrieren. Stell dir vor, wie du dabei wärst und was du tun würdest oder was du gerne hättest. Dann klappt es. Beschreibe eine jede Bewegung und dann garantiere ich dir, die Leutchen flippen aus! Trau dich! Und ich werde dich loben bis in den Himmel! Ich kenne das mit dem „nicht inspiriert sein"Kenne ich nur zu gut. Echt? Großes Vorbild? Geil! Danke! Klar, kannst ruhig kopieren, wenn es dir hilft. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich irgendwie jemandem helfen kann! Denk dabei an mich! Darfst mir auch was widmen – frechgrins- hehe! Danke mit dem Tipp von Luthien! SUPER! Ich war begeistert! Kannst mir vielleicht auch sagen, wie man dort benachrichtigt werden kann, wenn ein neues Chap drinnen steht? Geht das dort? Schnell um Hilfe! Danke, Knutschis an dich!!!

WhitRoseofDarkness: Danke! Ich schätze deine Antworten sehr! Sollte ja auch nicht immer lustig sein. Manchmal auch nachdenklich oder einfach nur neutral. Tja, weißt, ich bin Romantikerin pur, muss ich sagen. Und in meinen Geschichten fallen immer die drei Worte. Aber es gibt noch viele Geschichten hier im Forum, wo auch die andern sich die drei Worte gestehen! Tja, liegt im Trend –grins- Aber danke für die Kritik! Sehr lieb von dir! Knuddels an dich!

Angelfall: Juhu, mein wundervoller, süßer, persönlicher Engel! Genau! Kein Sex, kein Aufstehen! Sag ich auch immer, nein Scherz. Aber das passt irgendwie zu Draco.. Tja, so wie der Vater, so auch der Sohn! Da braucht der Alte gar nicht meckern. Selber schuld. Hehe! Tja, mein Weiser ist einfach göttlich! Ich habe somit beschlossen, ihn in die neue Geschichte miteinzubeziehen. Vieles von der Insel Geschichte werde ich einbeziehen! Ist dir das Recht? Das hoffe ich! Ich hab dich schon so lieb gewonnen, wäre so traurig, wenn du es nicht lesen würdest! Dickes Knutschi und viel Knuddeln mit dir!!! Vermiss dich schon jetzt! Hab dich sehr viel lieb!!

Tinkita: Leider – dieses Chap ist schon das letzte. Aber sei beruhigt. Die nächste folgt bald und da werde ich die Insel ein wenig rein mischen, wenn es genehm ist –zwinker- Knuddels..

Silver Snake: Juhu! Schon! Den Spruch habe ich schon oft gehört – Aussehen eines Engels, aber Gemüt eines Teufels (Erotik) Geile Mischung jedenfalls! Ja! Die Piraten halten Draco noch immer für ein Mädchen! Hehe! Danke für die Keksis! Jetzt bin ich endgültig mehr breit als hoch –heul!- Ja, es ist das Ende der Geschichte. Leider und es bricht mir das Herz, weil ich gerade DIESE Geschichte über alles liebe!! ABER: es kommt eine neue, wobei einige von der Insel dabei sein werden..hehe. Und der Weise natürlich wird mitwirken! Knutschis an dich! Danke, dass du mir geschrieben hast!!!

Phoenixfeder: Ja, wie der Vater, so der Sohn! Voll!! Hehe. Mein Weiser ist einfach einmalig, kann ich nur sagen. Ich würde mich voll freuen, wenn du meine neue Geschichte lesen würdest! Würde dich bei den Kommis vermissen!! Knuddels.

DarkLuezie: Mein Heidimaus!! –ganzvielknuddelnmuss- Tja, ich wollte dir Draco schon schicken, aber der wollte lieber bei Harry bleiben! Dafür dachte ich mir, ich werde uns einen Flug zu den Feierlichkeiten dort hin, buchen, damit wir beide auch so einen Cocktail trinken können. Aber vergiss bitte nicht dein NB wenn du es mal hast...hehe..oder ich nehme meines mit und dann zeigen wir den beiden Mal, was Sache ist! Du brauchst den Alten nicht vermissen, der kommt wieder! –zwinker- Tja, mit Blondi Senior habe ich absolut keine Probleme – der tut mir gar nicht leid! Hehe! Selber Schuld. Aber er und Sev passen perfekt zueinander, finde ich. Und wie eitel der ist wegen seiner blöden Frisur! –grins- Kannst dir den Alten am Besen vorstellen? Und dann wie er zu Dumbi flitzt und die Zitronenbonbons lutscht? Hehe. Gell, die Versöhnung war schon lieb! Warte mal ab, was die noch vor haben. War schon der Hit, wie Harry mit den Drachen sprechen hat können! Könnte ich auch gerne, aber leider... hm. Danke mein Herzi, voll süß von dir mir ein so langes Review zu schreiben! Ich hab dich auch sehr lieb mein Mäuschen! BUSSIS!!!!

Mr. May vuitton: Tja, dem einem gefällt es, dem anderen nicht. Daran kann ich nichts ändern. Aber sei unbesorgt, dies ist das letzte Kapitel, somit hast du dann auch nichts mehr zu kritisieren –grins- Vielleicht lesen wir uns ja wieder, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden sehen –zwinker-

Severina35: Seufz! Jetzt tut es mir noch mehr weh, dass diese Geschichte vorbei ist! Der Weise ist mir genauso ans Herz gewachsen! Jedenfalls brauchst keine Angst haben, denn der Weise kommt wieder. Ich kann einfach nicht anders – nicht ohne ihn! Warte! Ich habe hier ein Ticket für dich, damit du den Weisen besuchen kannst! Hoffe, du hast ne Freude damit! Nein, ich werde nie aufhören zu schreiben. Bin doch erst seit heuer auf den Geschmack gekommen. Jedenfalls ist zwar diese Geschichte zu Ende, aber eine neue beginnt....mit 1000 Proz. Sicherheit!! Knuddels und danke, dass du immer reviewt hast!

Deedochan: Na Süße? Bist im Stress? Schon lange per Mail nichts mehr von dir gehört! Schade eigentlich! Stimmt! Luc musste einfach mitkommen und sich wie immer blöd aufführen. Eitel und selbstgefällig! Argos ist eigentlich ein ganz ein Lieber! Wirst schon sehen, was Luc noch so vor hat, dafür musst du diese Geschichte noch zu Ende lesen! Wollte dir antworten mein Herzi, bei Animexx, aber irgendwie spinnt sich diese Seite aus! Gemein! Aber ich werde es weiterhin versuchen! Sei stolz auf dich! Klar bekommst du das mit dem Lemon Teil hin! Habe ich auch geschafft! Mein erstes Mal als Lemon Autorin war schlimm! Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben und war knallrot. Aber glaub mir, man sieht es selber immer schlimmer als die anderen! Bitte trau dich! Koste deine Grenzen aus, das macht voll Spaß!

Süße, ich hab dich lieb! Hoffentlich lesen wir uns bald!

Babsel: Schatzimaus, ich kann dir nicht immer alles verraten –grins- Lies einfach und dann wirst schon sehen, was Luc und die anderen vorhaben. Keine Bange, Lemon kommt noch in diesem chap, aber dann ist es vorbei. Also bis jetzt hast mir deine Vorahnung mit den Dachen noch nicht gemailt, ABER, du liest es sowieso unten. Knutschis, hab dich lieb!!!

t-m-r: Schön dass es dir auch gefallen hat, was Luc und Sev angeht! Tja, Dumbi und der Weise, die haben was da so am Laufen! Hast du schon Anzeichen gefunden, was es sein könnte? Dieser Alk in den Bonbons..ich weiß nicht..-grübel- Freue mich schon auf ein Chap von dir! Schreib du ja schnell weiter, wenn die Zeit es zulässt!

TiaAgano: Kein Problem! Ich kann ja auch nicht immer reviewn wie ich will! Narzissa ist mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet – habe ich aber geschrieben. Hehe. Luc und Sev passen perfekt zueinander, finde ich! Totale Finsternis lese ich gerade, aber da gibt's noch nicht viel. Meine Bio werde ich noch vervollständigen, bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Danke für den Hinweis! Hoffe, du bleibst mir bei den nächsten Geschichten treu! Bis dahin, machs gut Tia.

Leseteufel: ja, das tut mir leid, aber mir gefällt dieses Pairing und ich lasse sie auch so. Auch dieses Chap – welches das letzte ist – da kommt Sev und Luc vor. Und ich denke, es war schon richtig, dass Harry sich beweisen muss, denn Lucius will nur das Beste für seinen Sohn, obwohl wir alle wissen, dass er dies schon ist. –grins- Schade, dass es dir nicht so zugesagt hat. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du dieses Chap noch liest, da es das letzte ist.

Jeanca: Super dass dir diese Drachenarmee gefallen hat! Hatte ich jedenfalls gehofft! Draco und Harry bekommen noch ihre „stunden"lass dich überraschen!

Ramona: Hey, ich hatte mal eine Schulkollegin, die hieß genauso und die hatte ich ur gerne, auch wenn ich sie nicht mehr sehe..snief. Danke vorerst, dass du mir geschrieben hast! Danke! Mein Gott, was für ein geniales Lob von dir! Danke dir vielmals! Hast echt ALLE Geschichten gelesen? WOW! Ja, keine Bange, es wird eine neue von mir geben! Das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen! Hoffe, du bist dann wieder dabei!? Knuddels an dich, sehr süß von dir!!! Danke!!

Elen Sirilon: Danke sehr! Ja voll! Die sind alle OOC. Aber bei mir sind die Personen nie so, wie sie im Buche sind, sondern eher nach meiner Vorstellung! Hihi Stimmt! Die Story ist noch nicht beendet, doch mit diesem Chap schon. Dann ist es vorbei. Leider!

Ashumaniel: Schön von dir wieder zu lesen!!! KNUTSCHIS! Gelle mein Maus? Luc ist einmalig. Ich liebe Sev, Luc, Dumbi, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Blaise. Das sind meine Lieblinge. Und mein Eigen der Weise, der auch! Kannst dir den Weisen am Besen vorstellen? –blödlach- Keine Kamera dabei. Frechheit! Tja, nein, mich belagert niemand. Aber sooo gut ist sie auch nicht, als dass ich Angst haben müsste, dass jemand kommt. Habe erst gestern bei dir rein geguckt, seufz!!! Sehr geil! Ich liebe deinen Schreibstil so sehr, unpackbar!! Viele knuddels an dich du Süße!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 16

Endless Love – the happy End

Vergnügt und lachend, redeten alle wild durcheinander, unterhielten sich weiterhin mit den Drachen und Harry lächelte selig vor sich hin. Ihr Plan und die ausgeführte Schlacht war ein voller Erfolgt gewesen, dank Hermines genialer Strategie und Harrys Ideen. Keiner der Piraten würde es je wagen, diese Insel jemals wieder zu betreten! Doch dafür würde auch Dumbledore sorgen – mittels mächtigen Zaubers. Lange hatte er daran gesessen, doch nun konnte er ihn bedenkenlos einsetzen.

Harrys Blick wanderte umher. So vieles war passiert, in der letzten Woche. Er und Draco waren zusammen gekommen, jetzt sogar verheiratet und Harry war einfach nur glücklich. Hermine hatte Brian als Partner gefunden, Blaise war mit Blaise zusammen und zu guter Letzt auch Severus und Lucius. Harry hätte sich nie denken können, dass hinter Lucs Maske ein gefühlvoller Mensch stecken würde. Draco war seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich! Beide hatten eigentlich ein großes Herz, doch die Erziehung ihrer jeweiligen Väter hatte sie gelehrt, Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verstecken. Und nun kamen er und Severus und rissen ihnen diese Masken einfach so vom Gesicht, entblößten ihre wahren Gefühle und es war überwältigend zu sehen, wie verändert Menschen dadurch sein konnten.

Harry hätte immer so dastehen können, inmitten seiner Freunde, seiner Schulkameraden, seines neuen Freundes Argos und dessen Anhänger und dem Weisen, natürlich – den er schon sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Er würde diese Insel vermissen, doch er wusste, sie würde immer einen besonderen Teil in seinem Herzen einnehmen. Vielleicht würde er einmal die Erlaubnis bekommen, sie wieder zu besuchen. Spätestens in einem Jahr würde er wieder herkommen, um seine neuen Freunde zu überraschen. Denn dann wäre die Schule zu Ende und ein neues Leben würde beginnen.

Er hatte vor, Auror zu werden, wobei dies sehr schwer werden würde. Doch mit seinem Ehemann an seiner Seite, würde er hart lernen und somit standen die Chancen gut, es zu schaffen. Falls er es doch nicht schaffen sollte, würde er einen Lehrerposten anstreben – als Quidditchtrainer. Dumbledore hatte oft davon gesprochen, Harry hatte also die Wahl. Aber jetzt stand etwas anderes auf seinem Plan. Und das hatte Vorrang. Er musste sich noch mit Lucius zusammen sprechen, damit er Draco überraschen konnte. Diesem würde dies sicherlich gefallen, das wusste er. Und er wusste auch, wen er dabei haben wollte. Argos beobachtete Harry genau, denn ihre Verbindung war noch nicht ganz unterbrochen, doch wurde der Zauber schon schwächer. Er konnte teilweise Harrys Gedanken lesen, doch dieser merkte es nicht einmal. Auch er hatte Harry akzeptiert und niemals würde er jemanden anderen auf seinem Rücken sitzen lassen. Harry war der einzige, der das Recht dazu hatte.

Beruhigt sah er zu, wie Harry nun zu Severus und Lucius hinüberwanderte, wobei er sich dachte, wie es wohl wäre – könnten Drachen grinsen. Er freute sich für seinen neuen Freund und er würde ihn sehr vermissen. Argos wusste auch, dass Slider sehr an ihm hing und auch ihr würde es schwer fallen, Abschied zu nehmen. Doch er wollte Harrys Worte befolgen, sich öfters im Dorf blicken lassen, um mit dem verrückten Weisen etwas Spaß zu haben.

Harry stand nun vor Luc und Sev und räusperte sich:

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht. Aber ich muss kurz mit euch sprechen – und mit Professor Dumbledore – aber unter vier Augen. Ginge das?"fragte Harry unsicher, wobei Sev und Luc erstaunt nickten, Dumbledore zu sich riefen und die vier sich nun etwas absetzten. Draco wurde derweil von Blaise beschlagnahmt, bemerkte nicht, wie Harry sich etwas abseits stellte und zu ihm hinüber schielte.

„Was gibt es denn Harry?"fragte Dumbledore sichtlich gut gelaunt und wartete ab.

„Tja, also, Lucius meinte, es wäre schön, wenn ich deren Namen annehmen würde. Dem stimme ich zu. Nur hätte ich eine einzige Bitte"Die drei Männer sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und sagten aber kein einziges Wort.

„Also, ich wäre dafür, dass wir noch ein wenig hier bleiben, heute zumindest – und morgen. Denn ich würde gerne eine offizielle Hochzeit feiern. Da sollten alle dabei sein, die mir wichtig sind. Und das wären meine Freunde, meine Kameraden, meine neuen Freunde und die Drachen. Ich habe vorher mit Argos gesprochen und er würde sich sehr freuen, wenn er und seine Familie mitkommen könnten. Aber ich war so frei und habe gleich alle eingeladen. Wie siehts aus? Geht das in Ordnung? Oder müssen wir gleich wieder zurück?"fragte Harry leise und starrte verlegen zu Boden.

Die drei Männer schienen zu überlegen, ein jeder stellte sich die Hochzeit anders vor. Als Harry wieder aufsah, sah er in drei verträumte Gesichter – Harry musste schmunzeln, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich sehe da kein Problem, Harry! Doch muss ich vorher der Schule Bescheid geben, noch etwas besorgen und ich bin mir sicher, die Schüler werden sich freuen, wenn sie noch einen Tag hier bleiben und im Meer schwimmen könnten. Ich bin ebenso begeistert, dass du nun eine offizielle schöne Hochzeit haben willst. Sag mal Harry, weiß dein Ehemann darüber Bescheid?"lächelte Dumbledore und beugte sich etwas vor, wobei Lucius leuchtend große Augen bekam.

„Nein, es soll eine Überraschung werden! Er weiß zwar, dass ich seinen Namen annehmen werde, aber dass wir die Zeremonie wiederholen, davon weiß er nichts."Dumbledore nickte wissend und lächelte weiterhin väterlich seinen liebsten Schützling an.

„Wundervoll, ich werde alles vorbereiten, aber erst morgen. Heute wird gefeiert. Ich habe noch viel mit dem Weisen zu besprechen. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigt? Wir treffen uns heute Abend dann im Dorf!"schon drehte er sich um und schritt Richtung Weisen.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"fragte Lucius leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, wobei Harry nickte.

„Du weißt aber auch, dass ich gerne die Hochzeit ausrichten will. Wobei ich natürlich nicht so genau Ahnung davon habe, wie ich das tun soll. Denn dafür wäre Narzissa geeignet. Ich denke, ich muss sie benachrichtigen, alleine deshalb – weil sie dabei sein sollte. Und dann treffen wir uns im Dorf wieder und sag ja kein Wort zu Draco!"ereiferte sich Luc nun und malte sich alles fein säuberlich aus, wobei Sev seinen Kopf schüttelte und seinen neuen Freund zur Vernunft brachte.

„Eine Sache hast du außer Acht gelassen: die Drachen werden auch anwesend sein. Also ich würde eher sagen, die Zeremonie sollte so abgehalten werden, wie der Weise es schon mal gemacht hat. Nur richten wir das Dorf ein wenig her. Was meinst du dazu, Luc?" fragte Severus gut überlegt und Luc nickte langsam.

„Ja, ich bin einverstanden. Ich glaube es noch gar nicht"Er sah Harry lange an.

„Junge, es tut mir so leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe. Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich habe so was nie gelernt. Verzeih mir. Aber ich werde mich bessern. Ich bin froh, dass Draco dich als Ehemann bekommen hat und ich freue mich, dich in unserer Familie begrüßen zu dürfen. Nun habe ich zwei Söhne, die perfekt zueinander passen"seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, wobei seine Augen etwas feucht glänzten. Harry war sprachlos. So gefühlvoll kannte er Luc gar nicht. Er nickte freudig, hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Sev seufzte zufrieden und sah zu, wie Luc Harry das erste Mal von sich aus Harry in den Arm nahm und ihn an sich drückte. Was für ein Bild.

Harry wies danach an, dass alle Schüler wieder auf die Drachen steigen sollten, da Dumbledore noch immer ihre Besen bei sich hatte, doch weit und breit nicht auffindbar war. Harry rief alle zu Ruhe und erklärte ihnen kurz, dass er noch einen Tag rausholen konnte, wobei lauter Jubel ausbrach, einige sich sogar umarmten und die Drachen ein freudiges Gebrüll los ließen. Bevor Harry auf Argos aufstieg, hielt ihn Draco zurück und küsste ihn sanft, aber leidenschaftlich zugleich. Schon bestiegen sie ihre jeweiligen Drachen und machten sich auf den Weg.

Es war einfach atemberaubend, die Insel von oben zu betrachten. Die Bäume, die sich überall erstreckten, der Vulkan, der etwas abseits stand und gemächlich vor sich hinrauchte. Doch würde er nicht ausbrechen, dies hatte noch Jahre Zeit. Harry erkannte von oben den Wasserfall, wobei einige seiner schönsten Erinnerungen dabei geweckt wurden und ihn zum Lachen brachten. Auch bemerkte er die zahlreichen, kleinen Flüsse, die sich über diese Insel erstreckten, die Felder, die weit ausgebreitet vor ihm lagen. Harry hatte noch nie so was Wundervolles gesehen und eine jede Faser seines Herzens tat weh, bei dem Gedanken, sie verlassen zu müssen.

Schon bald waren sie angekommen und die Dorfbewohner versteckten sich ängstlich hinter ihren Hütten, als sie zusahen, wie die Drachen, Argos voran, sanft landeten, und dabei Staub aufwirbelten. Nur eine nicht, Slider! Sie schlidderte wie üblich ungebremst über den Boden und der Weise jauchzte erfreut auf. Ischisa und Shari grinsten vor sich hin, schüttelten den Kopf, wobei die Bonga Bonga Mama jetzt zu schimpfen anfing und den Weisen zur Schnecke machte. Er sollte ihr endlich beibringen, wie man richtig landet! Beschämt, wie ein kleines Kind rutschte er von Sliders Rücken herunter. Nun standen sie beide mit gesenktem Kopf da und lauschten dem Geplärre der Alten. Als sie geendet hatte, stemmte sie ihre kräftigen Hände in die Hüften, wartete ab und sah den Weisen böse an.

Slider brummte vor sich hin und stieß kurz Rauch aus, wobei der Weise genauso grummelte und knurrte. Unsicher, ob sie das jetzt als Einverständnis aufnehmen sollte, sah die Alte den Weisen und Slider an, drehte ich um und lief mit schaukelnden Riesenhintern davon. Hinter ihnen konnten sie unterdrücktes Lachen hören, wobei sich der Weise jetzt mürrisch umdrehte und seinen Lendenschurz richtete.

„Ich nicht lustig finde! Bonga Bonga Mama immer mit mir schimpfen! Wir gute Leute! Ich der Weise bin und mich so verhalten, wie ich will und Slider super in Landen. Ich ja versucht habe es ihr beizubringen, aber sie stur ist, immer auffallen will!"Als er ein kleines knurren von Slider hörte, wandte er sich schnell wieder zu ihr um.

„Ich wissen Slider, schwer für dich ist. Für mich auch! Aber, wir üben müssen, damit Alte wieder mit mir Betthüpfi machen tut. Ich schon lange nicht mehr hab, ich auch wieder einmal wollen. Dummes Ding du bist Slider! Wieso du weg schauen? Dir Gespräch peinlich ist?"Der Weise kratzte sich den Hintern und bemerkte erst jetzt das laute Gelächter, wobei er sich umdrehte und rot anlief.

„Mist, ihr alle es gehört habt? Scheiße, ich nicht toll finde. Jetzt mir das ist peinlich! Sofort still, oder ihr gehen könnt!" Der Weise drehte sich beleidigt um, wobei sich einige an den anderen Schülern fest hielten um nicht vor lachen umzukippen.

Schon wurde der Weise von versöhnlichen Schülern umringt und ausgefragt, wobei der Alte schnell vergaß wieso er sauer war und einigen Schülern berichtete, was Harry und Draco alles so erlebt hatten. Die Drachen machten es sich am Rande des Dschungels gemütlich, wobei die Schüler generell sich lieber Decken, Getränke und sonstiges herzauberten, um sich endlich einmal sonnen zu lassen. Da der Weg zum Strand etwas zu weit war, beschloss Snape aufgrund des Gejammers, einen Swimmingpool herbei zu zaubern. Viele der Schüler kreischten auf, stürzten sich ins kühle Nass, egal ob mit Schuluniform oder schon in Badekleidung.

Hermine und Brian hatten es sich eher im Schatten unter einem Baum gemütlich gemacht, wobei sie eher herumschmusten und ungestört sein wollten. Blaise und Ron pantschten im Wasser umher, wobei Draco und Harry sich schnell ihre Shirts vom Kopf rissen und mit einem Aufschrei sich ins Wasser stürzten.

Keiner bekam mit, dass die beiden sich unter Wasser immer wieder küssten, sich berührten und sich aneinander rieben. Keuchend kamen sie an der Wasseroberfläche an, wobei Dumbledore sich auf einmal über den Pool beugte und lächelte.

„Na? Machts Spaß?"die Jungs fuhren erschrocken auseinander und wurden rot wie überreife Tomaten.

„Ähm, Professor, wir..."

„Ich würde ja auch so gerne schwimmen gehen, aber ich denke, die Schüler würden sich halb krank lachen, wenn sie mich in meiner Bademode sehen würden"meinte er weiterhin nachdenklich und beide pusteten erleichtert aus, da Dumbledore anscheinend nichts von ihren Unterwasserspielchen gemerkt hatte.

„Aber Professor! Wie oft sind sie denn am Meer! Oder auf einer Insel? Sie könnten doch auch einmal ihren Spaß haben!"rief Harry aus, wobei er Draco ins Gesicht spritzte, Blaise von hinten auftauchte und Harry unter Wasser zog. Draco sah gleich mal nach, ob Blaise seine Hände ja nicht an Stellen hatte, die ihn nichts angingen. Doch Harry tauchte rasch wieder auf und bemerkte einen nachdenklichen Dumbledore, der anscheinend tatsächlich abwägte, ob er baden gehen sollte oder nicht.

„Dumbi! Dumbi! Du gehen schwimmen? Ich schon! Ich Hose bekommen habe von Sev! Er mir gezaubert hat! Gut ich aussehe, was?"rief der Weise nun, wobei er seinen Bart zusammen geflochten hatte, damit dieser nicht im Wasser lose herum schwamm.

Harry, Draco und Blaise fingen laut zu lachen an, schluckten dabei Wasser und husteten. „Was ist los?"wollte Ron wissen und schwamm zu ihnen hinüber. Doch schon nach einigen Blicken fing auch er zu lachen an, als er das kleine Etwas an des Weisens Genitalien sah, wobei dieser sichtlich stolz war. Doch als er sich umdrehte, schauten alle angewidert weg und stöhnten verzweifelt auf.

Der Weise hatte doch tatsächlich eine String-Badehose an! Dumbledore holte entsetzt Luft und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase.

„Also, mein werter Freund! Ich verstehe ja deine Freizügigkeit, aber ICH ziehe so ein Ding nicht an."Entrüstete er sich und hielt sich mit seinen langen Fingern die Brust. Harry kicherte vor sich hin und stieß Ron permanent in die Rippen, wobei Draco sich hinter Harry gestellt hatte und sich ganz eng an ihn drückte. Schon hörte Harry zu kichern auf und versuchte, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er konnte Dracos Erektion deutlich an seinem Po spüren, auch dessen Hände die sich von hinten nach vorne ihren Weg über seinen Bauch suchten und ihn wahnsinnig machten.

Harry versuchte weiterhin sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und versuchte angestrengt, dem Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und dem Weisen zu folgen. Doch dies wurde, dank Dracos Hände immer schwieriger. Gott sei Dank befanden sich die anderen Schüler etwas weiter weg von ihnen und auch Blaise und Ron schwammen zum Rand des Pools, damit sie dem Gespräch lauschen und ihre Meinung dazu abgeben konnten.

Niemand beachtete das Ehepaar, wobei Draco sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter gelegt hatte und leise stöhnte.

„Liebling, niemand sieht her, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen"raunte er Harry heiser ins Ohr, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, keinen erotischen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Na du bist gut! Hast du sie noch alle? Jeden Moment könnten Blaise und Ron wieder zu uns her schwimmen und dann haben wir den Salat. Draco, lass das bitte"flüsterte Harry seinem Ehemann zu, der nur leise teuflisch lachte.

„Nein, ich werde nicht aufhören mein Süßer. Sieh nur, Blaise und Ron steigen gerade aus dem Wasser um Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, dass er doch schwimmen gehen sollte. Somit haben wir einige Minuten Zeit für uns"keuchte Draco nun, küsste heiß seinen Hals und ließ seine Hand in Harrys Hose gleiten. Dieser gab ein leises wimmern von sich, wobei Draco leise auflachte.

„Entspann dich mein Schatz, es wird dir gefallen. Ich finde es sehr erotisch, wenn wir es im Wasser treiben und keiner was mitbekommt. Ein jeder weiß dass wir zusammen sind und deshalb interessieren sie sich nicht mehr für uns. Ein jeder ist beschäftig und nun sind wir es auch."Mit diesen Worten fing Draco an Harrys inzwischen steifes Glied sanft zu massieren, fuhr mit der Hand auf und ab. Seine Bewebungen wurden schneller und Harry versuchte mit aller Kraft ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Draco ihn so drehte, dass niemand das Gesicht von Harry und ihm sehen konnte. Falls jemand nun herschauen würde, würden alle nur denken, dass die beiden miteinander kuscheln, da man nur die Hinterköpfe sehen konnte.

Draco wurde immer leidenschaftlich, er vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken um auch sein stöhnen zu dämpfen. Harrys Hände wanderten nach rückwärts, wo er sich an Dracos Po festklammerte und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schultern legte. Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus, er musste ihn haben. Schon zerrte er an Harrys und seiner Badehose, zog sie ein Stück hinunter und fuhr mit der zweiten Hand zwischen seine Pobacken.

„Draco, du kannst doch nicht..ah"keuchte Harry nun auf, als er Dracos Finger überall spürte. Finger, die seine Erregung sanft massierten, Finger die sich in ihn schoben und ihn dabei aufreizend stimulierten.

„Ich will dich, hier und jetzt und ich kann nicht mehr warten. Du bist so verdammt heiß, ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich muss dich jetzt nehmen...ich..."keuchte Draco schwer erregt, während er die Finger entfernte, ansetzte und sich langsam in Harry versenkte. Dieser war im Begriff laut aufzuschreien, als Draco seine Hand von dessen Glied wegnahm und ihm auf den Mund presste, Harrys Schrei damit erstickte. Langsam glitt er immer tiefer, bis Harry nun ganz ausgefüllt war.

Es war einfach unbeschreiblich, sich seiner Lust hinzugeben, wobei jeden Augenblick die Möglichkeit bestand, entdeckt werden zu können. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders, meinte es gut mit den beiden. Draco fing nun an, sich langsam zu bewegen, versenkte dabei seine Zähne in Harrys Schulter um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit Harry schlief, hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre sein erstes Mal. Die Empfindungen dabei nahmen nicht ab, nein, sie wurden von mal zu mal stärker. Er war verrückt nach Harry, ihm verfallen - mit Haut und Haaren.

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen und biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander. Draco hatte noch immer seine Hand auf Harrys Mund gepresst, wobei die andere im selben Rhythmus dessen Glied stimulierte wie er zustieß. Dracos Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, sie gingen tiefer, wurden härter und trafen genau den Punkt. Harry zuckte zusammen, biss sich fast auf die Zunge und Draco merkte, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er liebte es, Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, wobei dieser kein Laut von sich geben durfte. Immer wieder stieß er hart und leidenschaftlich zu, presste Harry an sich, sah dabei in dessen seitliches Profil, merkte, wie dessen Körper unter seinen Bemühungen reagierte. Spürte, dass Harry bald so weit war.

Draco intensivierte seine Bemühungen, ließ von Harrys Glied ab und krallte seine Finger in Harrys Hüfte. Mit jedem Stoß zog er Harry hart zu sich, wobei Harry doch ein gedämpfter Laut entkam und sein Brustkorb sich tief erregt, hob und senkte. Draco brauchte nicht mehr lange und so zog er sich fast komplett zurück und stieß nochmals hart und schnell zu, wobei Harry nun in dessen Hand schrie. Doch keiner hatte dies durch den bereits entstandenen Lärm der anderen Schüler bemerkt, viel zu sehr waren alle beschäftigt oder abgelenkt. Vor Harrys Augen explodierten tausende von Sternen, schwemmten ihn über die Klippe. Draco bemerkte, wie Harry sich zusammenzog, dachte sich noch dabei, wie wahnsinnig eng Harry war und kam ebenfalls. Tief grub er seine Zähne in Harrys Nacken und stöhnte laut, als er sich in Harry ergoss.

Langsam ebbten die Wellen ihres Orgasmus ab und Draco gab Harrys Mund frei. Dieser keuchte erschöpft, hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und versuchte dabei seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Dracos Wangen glühten, langsam öffnete auch er seine Augen und merkte dabei – dass seine Zähne einen sichtbaren Abdruck in Harrys Schulter hinterlassen hatten.

Schnell küsste er die Stelle, leckte sie zärtlich ab und saugte daran. Harry stöhnte leise auf, kuschelte sich nun an Draco, der ihnen beiden die Hosen wieder angezogen hatte und seufzte.

„Dray"

„Hm?"

Harry drehte sich in ihrer Umarmung herum und sah Draco entschlossen in die Augen, wobei dieser hart schlucken musste. Diesen Ausdruck kannte er nur zu gut.

„Das, du kleiner Teufel, bedeutet Rache"flüsterte Harry nun düster und senkte seine Lippen auf die von Draco. Fordernd und schmatzend leckte er über Dracos Lippen, wobei der Einlass sofort gewährt wurde. Draco stöhnte laut in Harrys Mund. Er liebte Harrys Küsse, doch dieser war mehr als heiß, dieser war einfach viel versprechend. Er freute sich schon auf heute Abend. Als sie ihren Kuss keuchend unterbrachen, hörten sie lautes Klatschen.

Erstaunt drehten sie sich um und sahen einen grinsenden Blaise und Ron, die ihnen zujohlten.

„Wow, dieser Kuss war echt heiß, Jungs"grinste Blaise nun, wobei Draco hörbar die Luft ausstieß. Er hatte schon geglaubt, sie hätten sie bei der vorherigen Sache erwischt.

„Jungs, ich habe mich entschieden"brummte Dumbledore nun, wobei Blaise und Ron sich wieder umdrehten und der Weise zu kichern anfing.

„Ich werde doch schwimmen gehen. Aber ja keinen abfälligen Bemerkungen, wenn ich bitten darf"warf er noch ein und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Schon stand er mit einer langen Badehose vor ihnen, wobei die Schüler nun allesamt still wurden, ihn anstarrten und der Weise begeistert in die Hände klatschte.

„Sehr gut! Mir Herzchen gefallen tun"kicherte er nun und schob Dumbledore zum Einstieg des Pools. Sobald dieser außer Hörweite war, pusteten die vier Jungen los, bekamen hochrote Köpfe.

„Habt – habt ihr das gesehen? Dumbledore ist ja noch weißer als Marmor! Und – Und – die Baaaaadehose! Ich kratz gleich ab" japste Ron nun und hielt sich am lachenden Blaise fest. Dumbledore sah auch zu ulkig aus. Da er so gut wie nie in die Sonne kam, war sein Körper nicht nur recht dünn, sondern seine Haut auch fast weiß. Und die herzchenbedruckte Badehose erst! Sie reichte von seinem Bauch bis unter die Knie, wobei man Dumbledores O-Beine genau erkennen konnte.

Nie hatte jemals ein Schüler den Schulleiter SO zu Gesicht bekommen! Harry lachte noch immer mit Draco um die Wette, als sie zusahen, wie der Weise seinem alten Freund gut zuredete, endlich ins Wasser zu gehen. Dieser hielt eine Zehe ins Becken um die Temperatur zu messen, wobei er nun verneinend den Kopf schüttelte und argumentierte, dass das Wasser doch ein wenig zu kalt war. Die Schüler hatten sich nun einiger maßen ein bekommen und riefen Dumbi nun zu, endlich ins Wasser zu kommen. Irgendwie konnte sich der Schulleiter jedoch nicht so ganz dazu entschließen ins Wasser zu steigen und überlegte lange. Der Weise grummelte vor sich hin und zeigte Dumbi wo´s lang ging.

„Du nicht gehen, ich dich schupsen"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!"brauste Dumbledore auf und der Weise nickte grinsend nur zur Bestätigung. Schon war der Schulleiter überredet und wanderte mit kleinen Jauchzern ins kühle Nass, wobei er mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer nun im Wasser umher schwamm und dies sichtlich genoss. Draco und Harry ließen sich von Ron und Blaise zu einem Wasserballspiel überreden, wobei der Weise und Dumbledore mitspielen wollten – was die Jungend nun doch sehr überraschte, aber erfreut annahm.

Hermine und Brian waren nirgends zu entdecken, wahrscheinlich erkundigten sie die Gegend oder suchten sich ein ungestörtes Plätzchen. Severus und Lucius unterhielten sich leise und beobachteten die Schüler als Aufsichtspersonen. Langsam schritten sie durchs Dorf und bemerkten, dass alle friedlich miteinander umgingen. Die Drachen hatten sich im Schatten der Bäume zurückgezogen und schliefen eine Runde.

„Puh, verdammt heiß heute"wimmerte Luc und zerrte an seinem Kragen, wobei Sev nur grinsen konnte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte mir auch schon überlegt, schwimmen zu gehen."Antwortete Sev nun und grinste noch breiter. Bei der Vorstellung, Sev fast nackt zu sehen, wurde Luc noch heißer und räusperte sich.

„Du" quiekte er und räusperte sich wieder, wobei er Sev leise lachen hören konnte.

„Du gehst schwimmen?"fragte er erstaunt und zog nach Malfoy Art, eine Augenbraue hoch. Sev blieb stehen und sah Luc unverwandt an.

„Natürlich! Ich gehe sogar oft schwimmen. Nur weil du mich noch nie dabei gesehen hast, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich Wasser meide. Schau her"Schon drehte sich Sev um die eigene Achse und stand nun, genauso wie Dumbi vorhin, in langen Badehosen da und lächelte Luc sexy an, der keinen Laut heraus brachte. Sev sah einfach nur zum anbeißen aus. Obwohl dieser anscheinend auch selten Sonne auf seine Haut kommen ließ, bildete die schwarze Badehose einen aufreizenden Kontrast zu seinem makellosen Körper.

„Wieso starrst du mich so an?"fragte Severus leise und schritt nun noch näher zu Lucius heran.

„Was ich? Hab ich doch gar nicht"schnarrte Lucius, wobei Sev wieder grinsen musste und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Na dann ist es ja gut"murmelte er nun und ließ seine Augen an Lucius Körper rauf und runter wandern. Lucius schluckte hart und sah nun Sev zu, wie sich dieser Richtung Pool bewegte. Lucius Malfoy war froh, Selbstbeherrschung zu seinen Stärken zählen zu können. Sonst wäre er womöglich jetzt auf der Stelle, Severus angesprungen. Langsam schritt er ihm hinterher und fragte sich, ob er auch schwimmen gehen sollte. Er zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern, drehte sich genauso um die eigene Achse und schon stand auch er in schwarzer Badehose da und schlurfte Severus hinterher.

Draco sah kurz auf und stieß Harry in die Rippen.

„Sieh dir das an! M-Mein Vater g-geht schwimmen?!?!?"fragte Draco, wobei ihm der Mund offen stand. Auch der Weise und Dumbledore hielten im Spiel inne und verfolgten nun die beiden Gestalten die sich mit einem heiden Respekt dem Pool näherten und gut überlegten. Blaise kicherte vor sich hin und fragte die beiden, wann sie wohl vorhatten, endlich ins Wasser zu kommen. Doch sie knurrten die Jugendlichen nur an und murmelten etwas von „müssen uns das noch überlegen" Ron schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und lugte zu Harry hinüber, der noch immer lachte.

„Na kommt schon! Das Wasser beißt nicht! Es ist angenehm kühl!" rief Harry den beiden zu, wobei sie erstaunt hochblickten, nicht wussten, ob sie Harry trauen konnten oder nicht.

„Genau Lucius und Severus. Das Wasser ist herrlich!"rief Dumbledore aus und lächelte den beiden nun zu. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass der Schulleiter auch im Pool war und starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

„Sch-Schulleiter? Sie gehen schwimmen?"fragte Severus nun, wobei dieser den Kopf schüttelte und leicht lächelte.

„Ja, ab und zu kommt dies schon vor, werter Severus. Zwar häufiger in der Badewanne, aber manchmal kommt mir auch das Meer oder ein Pool in die Quere"Sämtliche Schüler fingen zu lachen an, während der Weise aus dem Pool kletterte und sich pitschnass anpirschte. Als er hinter ihnen stand sagte er nur:

„Buh!" Lucius erschrack so sehr darüber, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor, mit den Armen ruderte und dann doch „hochelegant"im Pool landete. Eine kleine Wasserfontäne schlug über den Köpfen von Harry und Draco nieder, die pustend wieder hoch kamen und zu lachen anfingen.

„Erschreck mich nicht so!"brüllte Severus den verdatterten Weisen nun an und hielt sich die Brust, während Luc pustend in die Höhe kam und zu maulen anfing.

„Hey, das ist nicht fair! Severus, komm sofort ins Wasser!"zischte er nun seinem neuen Freund zu, wobei Severus nicht daran dachte, in den Pool zu steigen, demonstrativ den Kopf schüttelte. Das Wasser sah doch ziemlich kalt aus. Als hätte der Weise dies bemerkt, pfiff er scheinheilig vor sich hin, streckte seine Hand aus und schupfte den verwunderten Severus so, dass auch dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und ins Wasser plumpste.

Die Schüler und sogar der Schulleiter lachten, wobei Severus blitzschnell aus dem Pool kletterte und dem Weise hinterher lief. Dieser torkelte im Zick Zack Kurs, kreischend, vor Severus davon, änderte die Richtung und lief auf den Pool zu. Mit einem „Huuuiiiii"sprang er los, hielt seine Knie fest und landete als Bombe im Wasser, wobei alle Wasserratten mit einer erneuten „Flutwelle"bombardiert wurden und versuchten sich davor zu schützen.

Maulend kam Severus näher, kletterte wieder ins Wasser und stand beleidigt mit verschränkten Händen in der Ecke. Lucius sah ihn aus großen Augen an, schwamm nun zu ihm hin und redete leise mit ihm. Doch außer einem „Nein"konnte man von ihm nichts hören.

Da Harry Luc gebeten hatte, doch auch mit zu spielen, willigte dieser nun seufzend ein und schon gings los. Zeitweise konnte man ein „Zabini, du wirfst nicht richtig"oder ein „Potter, du musst höher springen"hören, wobei sich die Beteiligen dann doch zu Severus umdrehten und meinten, wenn er es besser könne, sollte er es zeigen und auch mitspielen.

Severus gab es auf, mischte nun doch mit und zeigte ihnen Wassersport vom feinsten. Harry hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass Snape so elegant und kraftvoll spielen konnte und bemerkte nebenbei die heißen Blicke, die Luc ihm zuwarf. Es wurde noch ein schöner Nachmittag, wobei sich nun alle ausruhten und der Weise alles für den Abend vorbereitete.

Sobald die Sonne untergegangen war, zauberte Dumbledore eine Vielzahl an Speisen und Getränken herbei, wobei sich die Schüler darüber her machten, sich auf ihre Decken setzten und ausgelassen miteinander lachten. Snape, Malfoy und Dumbledore hatten wieder ihre Roben an, wollten nicht länger das Gelächter noch einiger kichender Schüler sein – und beobachteten diese mit Argusaugen. Nach dem Essen veranlasste der Weise eine kleine Aufführung, wobei seine Enkel wieder einmal das Stück „Harry und Draco"vorführten (Jugendfrei) und die gesamte Belegschaft von Hogwarts viel zu lachen hatte – außer zweien, versteht sich.

Alkohol floss in Mengen, wobei der Schulleiter großzügig wegsah, gerne über den Durst trank. Severus und Lucius konnten ebenso wenig den köstlichen Cocktails, die der Weise mixte, widerstehen und wurden gesellschaftsfähiger – was viele Schüler wunderte. Hermine und Brian waren zum essen rechtzeitig aufgetaucht, wobei ihre Kleidung etwas unordentlich war und Harry vor sich hingrinste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gegen zwei Uhr Früh waren nicht mehr viele auf und Dumbledore zauberte kurzerhand einige Hütten, damit die Schüler schlafen gehen konnten. Kurz zog er Harry zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser nickte erfreut, sah kurz zum Weisen, welcher auch nickte und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore. Lucius warf Harry einen wissenden Blick zu, da er sich vorhin mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten hatte.

Draco kannte sich gar nicht mehr aus, fragte Harry nun, was dies sollte, doch dieser lächelte nur und meinte „Überraschung mein Herz"Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Wange und verschwand mit ihm in ihrer Hütte. Müde zogen sie sich aus, putzen sich die Zähne und fielen bleiern ins Bett.

„Gute Nacht mein Engel"flüsterte Harry müde und drehte sich auf die Seite. Draco war etwas sauer, da er dachte, dass Harry sich leidenschaftlicher verabschieden würde und drehte sich mit einem „Gute Nacht"in die andere Richtung. Doch bald schloss er seine Augen und war eingeschlafen. Harry jedoch lächelte vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass Draco ein wenig enttäuscht war, aber Draco wusste auch nicht, was ihn am nächsten Morgen noch erwartete.

Als er mitbekam, dass Draco tief und fest schlief, stand er nun auf und tapste auf leisen Sohlen zum Schrank hinüber um die dessen Schranktüre leicht auf zu ziehen. Vorsichtig nahm er auf einem Kleiderbügel, auf dem sein Anzug hin, heraus und betrachtete diesen im Schein des Mondes.

„Perfekt" flüsterte er ergriffen und freute sich bereits auf morgen. Draco wusste nicht, dass sie morgen nochmals heiraten würden. Er betrachtete seinen wunderschönen Engel eine Weile, hängte den Anzug zurück in den Schrank und kroch ins Bett. Selig schlief er ein und konnte den morgigen Tag kaum erwarten.

Als die Sonne am Horizont aufstieg, öffnete der Weise seine Augen und grinste. Heute war es endlich so weit! Voller Vorfreude stürzte er aus seiner Hängematte und kam dumpf, mit einem Aufschlag am Boden auf, wobei sein großer Zeh in dieser verdammten Hängematte hängen blieb und er sich fluchend abstürzte und mit der Hängematte kämpfte. Endlich hatte er sich befreit, putzte sich die drei Zähne, erschrack – wie jeden Morgen – vor seinem Spiegelbild und marschierte im Lendenschutz in den Sonnenaufgang.

Draußen angekommen, streckte er sich durch und schmatzte vor sich hin. Schon kamen seine beiden Mädchen angewieselt, die noch sehr verschlafen aussahen und sich die Augen rieben. Schnell hatte er ihnen erklärt, was sie zu tun hatten, und wo sie die schönsten Blumen finden konnten. Dumbledore war ebenso ein Frühaufsteher und kam dem Weisen grinsend entgegen. Kurz besprachen sie alles und richteten alles für die Zeremonie her. Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape kamen gemeinsam aus einer Hütte und sahen beide noch sehr müde aus. Der Schulleiter schmunzelte wissend, als er nun die beiden etwas rot angelaufen Ex Schüler auf sich zuschreiten sah.

Malfoy flüsterte Snape etwas ins Ohr, küsste ihn kurz, wobei Dumbledore gut erzogen, weg sah und den grinsenden Weisen mit sich umdrehte. Kurze Zeit später stand Snape bei ihnen und sprach sich mit ihnen ab. Malfoy wollte noch einmal zurück zur Narzissas Haus um diese für die Hochzeit ab zu holen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie schon wach war und er sie bei nichts störte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wurde durch wunderschönes Vogelgezwitscher geweckt und gähnte lautlos vor sich hin. Als er auf die Uhr sah, war es gerade mal 8 Uhr. In einer Stunde mussten sie fix und fertig sein. Hatten sie also noch eine Stunde Zeit um....... Verträumt blinzelte er an die Decke und lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen seines Ehemannes. Bald würden sie offiziell verheiratet sein. Auch die Schüler wussten nicht darüber Bescheid. Einzig und allein Harry und die Erwachsenen. Na die würden alle Augen machen!

Als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er das schlafende Gesicht seines Engels, wobei sein wundervoll, blondes Haar ihm in die Stirn fiel. Die dünne Decke bedeckte nur noch teilweise Dracos Luxuskörper und Harry bekam große Augen. Zu gerne würde er diesen Anblick in sich verankern, es war ein Bild für Götter.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an gestern, als Draco meinte, ihn im Pool vernaschen zu müssen. Harry hatte dies sehr gut gefallen, doch hatte ihm daran gestört, seine Gefühle nicht laut in die Welt hinaus schreien zu können. Außerdem war Draco gestern unglaublich heiß gewesen, hatte sich immer und immer wieder leidenschaftlich in ihm versenkt und wenn Harry jetzt daran dachte – erregte es ihn noch mehr.

Er hatte vor, sich dafür zu „bedanken", wobei er jetzt leicht lächelte und sich langsam aufsetzte. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke von Dracos Körper, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und sah ihn mit wachsender Leidenschaft an. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Draco hinunter und hauchte ihm ins Ohr:

„Oh Baby, du siehst so verdammt heiß aus. Jetzt bist du dran" Doch Draco rührte sich nicht, schlief weiter, wobei seine Atemzüge aber schneller wurden. Harry dachte nach. Ob Draco träumte? Und wenn ja, dann von wem? Hoffentlich von ihm, dafür würde er sorgen.

Sanft drückte er seine Lippen auf die von Draco und küsste sie kurz. Dann wanderten sie leicht wie eine Feder seinen Hals hinab, saugten sich sanft fest und lösten sich wieder. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er über die heiße Haut, schmeckte seinen wundervollen Engel und küsste dessen zarte Haut heiß und innig. Draco seufzte wohlwollend, doch war er noch lange nicht munter.

Harry sah ihm grinsend ins Gesicht und machte nun weiter. Seine Hände wanderten sanft über den Brustkorb und bemerkte dabei mit seinen Fingerkuppen, dass Draco eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Seine Brustwarzen richteten sich hart unter Harrys geschickten Fingern auf, wobei Harry seine Finger nun durch seine warmen Lippen ersetzte, spielerisch mit der Zunge daran saugte, zart hinein biss. Draco stöhnte auf und warf seinen Kopf nun hin und her, doch schien er noch immer zu schlafen....noch..

Harry setzte sein Spiel fort, kniete sich zwischen Dracos Beine und fuhr mit seinen Händen sanft Dracos Oberkörper ab. Wanderte tiefer, bis zu Dracos Schritt. Harry bemerkte, wie Dracos Glied wuchs, immer größer wurde und sich langsam aufrichtete. Die rosa Spitze seiner Eichel glänzte in der aufgehenden Sonne und ließ Harry keuchen. Dracos Glied wippte auf und ab, sein Atem ging immer schneller.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen die Spitze von Dracos Glied. Kurz saugte er daran, dann öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge ein Stück hindurch, sodass er sanft über dessen Spitze fahren konnte. Dracos Glied wippte unter dessen Berührung auf und ab, er selber keuchte auf.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als Dracos Eichel mit seinem Mund zu verschließen und leckte mit seiner Zunge daran. Das war der Moment, in dem Draco aufwachte und leise aufschrie. Er spürte diese warme, feuchte Umgebung um sein steifes Glied, keuchte auf und sah verschlafen an sich hinunter. Harry schmatzte und saugte daran, nahm ihn aus dem Mund um dann mit leidenschaftlichen Blick zu Draco zu schauen.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, hielt er Dracos Glied fest, sah ihm weiterhin lange in die Augen und leckte dabei genüsslich seinen Schaft ab. Draco stöhnte tief, es war einfach zu erotisch und erregend zugleich, Harry dabei zuzusehen, wie er ihn verwöhnte. Schon hatte Harry seine Erregung tief in den Mund auf genommen und saugte gierig daran.

„Himmel, Harry, du...du..bist so...oh Gott!!!"rief Draco aus, als Harry den Schluckreflex einsetzte und Draco schon fast so weit hatte. Harry setzte kurzzeitig seine Zähne ein, schleckte, saugte daran und brachte Draco immer mehr zum stöhnen.

„Oh Baby, wie kann man nur so verdammt gut sein wie du...bitte...mehr...tiefer..bitte...jjaaa!"stöhnte Draco auf einmal, bog seinen Oberkörper durch. Harry hatte inzwischen seine Finger benutzt um Dracos Eingang ein wenig zu stimulieren. Schon schob er sanft den ersten Finger in Draco, wobei dieser scharf die Luft einzog und Sterne vor seinen Augen sah. Harry saugte noch immer, ließ dennoch seinen Finger hinein und wieder hinaus gleiten. Schon gesellten sich zwei weitere Finger hinzu, er beschleunigte sein Tempo und massierte immer wieder im Inneren von Draco den Punkt, wobei Draco leise aufschrie und sich in der Bettdecke festkrallte.

„Scheiße, Harry, bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann...bitte...Harry....aaahhh!"rief Draco auf einmal aus, kniff seine Augen zusammen und sah nur noch Sterne. Harry hatte seine Finger tief in Draco geschoben, seinen Punkt härter und länger massiert, sein Glied tief in sich aufgenommen und das war zu viel für Dray. Er ergoss sich in Harrys Mund und dieser schluckte und leckte ihn kurz darauf sauber. Doch seine Finger ließ er in Draco, wobei dieser spürte, wie sein Engel ihn nach oben zog und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.

Draco stöhnte noch immer, als Harry wieder anfing, seine Finger in ihm zu bewegen. Keuchend löste er sich und sah Harry aus verschleierten Augen an.

„W-Wer ist hier der Teufel"keuchte er und zuckte kurz, als Harry abermals dessen Punkt fand. Harry lag still neben ihm, sah Draco die ganze Zeit in die Augen und genoss dessen Gesichtsregungen, genoss, wie er sich unter ihm wand.

„Harry, aah! Was hast du vor!"wimmerte Draco nun und merkte, wie er wieder steif wurde. Doch dieser lächelte nur, küsste ihn tief und fest, wobei Draco glaubte, tausend Blitze durch seinen Körper fahren zu fühlen. Schon löste er sich, hielt seine Lippen auf Millimeter Abstand und flüsterte:

„Ich treibe dich heute in den Wahnsinn, ich mach dich fertig Baby"Draco stöhnte darauf hin und Harry lächelte.

„Dann tu es endlich, denn ich will dich tief in mir spüren"stöhnte er weiter, wobei Harry sich wieder zwischen Dracos Beine setzte, mit seiner anderen Hand dessen Hüfte festhielt und anfing, seine Finger abermals zu bewegen. Sein Blick glitt zu Dracos Po, wo er selber zusah, wie seine Finger geschmeidig hinein und hinaus glitten. Nun drehte er seine Hand, während er die Bewegungen beschleunigte. Mit der anderen hielt er Dracos Hüften weiterhin fest umklammert. Dieser Anblick machte ihn absolut abhängig, spürte selber seine heiße Erregung, die steil nach oben zeigte.

Draco schrie auf einmal auf, holte tief Luft und starrte an die Decke, während Harry lächelte. Jetzt hatte er wieder eine Methode gefunden, seinen Engel in den Himmel zu befördern. Als er wieder tief in ihm war, blieb er, massierten Den Punkt länger in kreisenden Bewegungen, wobei Draco sich wieder einmal ein Kissen nahm und laut hinein schrie, wobei dieser Schrei länger anhielt als der letzte. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, zuckte ununterbrochen und brachte Draco fast einer Ohnmacht gleich.

Auf einmal schleuderte er das Kissen weg, sah Harry Lustvoll und leidenschaftlich an, und zog ihn brutal zu sich. Harry war davon so überrumpelt, dass er nicht handeln konnte. Sobald er auf Draco lag, klammerten sich Dracos Beine um seine Hüften. Draco sah ihn heiß an, seine Wangen glühten geradezu.

„Jetzt ist Schluss mit den Spielchen. Entweder Du nimmst mich jetzt hart oder ich tu es. Aber verdammt noch mal ich will dich..."damit packte er leidenschaftlich doch sensibel genug Harrys übersteifes Glied „endlich in mir spüren verdammt"zischte Draco nun rau und rieb hart Harrys Glied. Dieser keuchte und stöhnte, küsste Draco nun leidenschaftlich und versank mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihm. Kurz hielten sie beide inne, beide schwitzten, sahen sich lodernd an und versanken schmatzend in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Harry begann sich zu bewegen, doch dies war Draco nicht schnell genug. Er packte Harrys Hüften und bestimmte nun den Rhythmus. Harry wurde überwältigt von der heißen Enge seines Partners, von der Leidenschaft, die ihn übermannte. Er löste sich stöhnend und keuchend aus dem Kuss, schlug Dracos Hände weg und setzte sich auf. Dann packte er Dracos Hüften und zog sich mit aller Kraft hart und fordernd zu sich.

Draco schrie abermals auf, sah aber Harry immer noch in die Augen. Harry bewegte sich wieder, stieß nun tiefer und leidenschaftlicher zu, wurde schneller und härter und genauso schien es Draco zu gefallen.

„Noch tiefer Baby, mehr..bitte..ich brauch das jetzt...komm schon, zeig mir, was du kannst"spornte Draco seinen Freund keuchend an, wobei Harry sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und mit aller Macht bis zum Anschlag zustieß. Beide schrieen auf, für beide war dies das Gefühl von tausenden von Blitzen die durch deren Körper schoss. Und Harry machte weiter, trieb sich immer weiter und schneller vor, zog sich vollkommen zurück, hob Dracos Becken leicht an um dann noch schneller, geschmeidiger und stärker zustoßen zu können. Beide stöhnten um die Wette, keuchten, krallten sich aneinander fest, bis sie laut schreiend zum Orgasmus kamen und erschöpft zusammen brachen.

„H-Harry...was war das eben? Du weißt aber schon, dass, wenn ich nicht schon vorher gekommen wäre, mindestens an die vier Mal einen Orgasmus gehabt hätte?"keuchte Draco mit dunkelroten Wangen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry hatte sich bereits aus ihm zurückgezogen, lag angekuschelt bei Draco und hatte genauso rote Wangen.

„Ich weiß, mein Drache. Ich wollte dich für gestern ein wenig leiden lassen. Und ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen"wisperte Harry an Dracos Hals und küssten diesen sanft.

„Ha! Gefallen? Ich glaube, das war das schärfste bisher, was du mit deinen Fingern bei mir gemacht hast!"rief Draco aus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du hast meinen magischen Punkt mehrmals getroffen und irgendwie war diesmal was anderes dabei, was mir zusätzlich gefallen hat. Du hast deine Hand gedreht, glaube ich. Du weißt gar nicht, wie scharf das für mich war, wie mich das angeheizt hat. Aber dann, als ich dein Prachtding in mir spürte, WOW, da flog mir der Schädel weg. So einen Sex will ich immer wieder mit dir haben" meinte Draco sichtlich befriedigt, wobei Harry nun grinsen musste.

„Ich bin genau deiner Meinung. Mich hat es auch angeheizt, dich unter mir winden zu sehen. Mann, war ich scharf auf dich, mein Engel. Und das schlimmste dabei ist, es wird immer schlimmer mit mir – ich meine, meine Sucht nach dir"wisperte Harry verliebt und küsste Draco zart auf die Lippen. Dieser öffnete seinen Mund und stieß mit der Zunge vor. Beide umkreisten sich weich, zart und liebevoll, wobei beide glaubten, im Himmel zu sein.

„Liebling, Du küsst so unglaublich schön. Ich glaube, es gibt niemanden auf der Welt, der besser küssen kann als du. Ich bin so verrückt nach dir, ich liebe dich so sehr"wisperte Draco nun und Harry lächelte ihn aus glasigen Augen.

„Baby, was hast du denn?"fragte Draco führsorglich und Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung, stand nun auf, wobei Draco sich fragend auf den Bettrand setzte und sorgevoll seinen Liebsten betrachtete. Harry war etwas nervös, räusperte sich und hob die Hand, als Draco was sagen wollte.

Er ging einige Schritte auf und ab und Draco glaubte schon, Harry wolle mit ihm Schluss machen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, Tränen traten in seine wunderschönen Augen. Was war mit seinem schwarzen Engel nur los? Liebte er ihn nicht mehr? Harry atmete tief durch und drehte sich wieder zu Draco, dann kniete er sich vor ihm hin und nahm seine Hand, streichelte sie zärtlich und liebevoll. Draco bekam große Augen und schluckte. Diese Geste war mehr als eindeutig. Aber er wartete ab. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich weiter, er brachte kein einziges Wort heraus, sah seinen schwarzen Engel aus großen Augen sprachlos an.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich bin unbeschreiblich glücklich mit dir. Ich will dich nie mehr hergeben, immer an deiner Seite sein und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen...dich fragen...ob du mich offiziell...also....Mein Engel, willst du mich nochmals offiziell heiraten und mein Ehemann werden?" Harrys Stimme versagte, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen, doch hielt er dem Blick seines blonden Engels stand. Dessen Kinn zitterte verdächtig, ein Schluchzer entwich seinen Lippen, bevor er sich auf Harry stürzte und sie sich gemeinsam nun am Boden wälzten. Draco hielt sich klammernd an Harry fest und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

„Ja! Ja ich will! Ich habe noch nie einen Antrag bekommen!"schniefte er an seiner Schulter und weinte weiter. Harry glaubte sterben zu müssen, so sehr liebte er seinen Ehemann schon. Er hob dessen verweintes Gesicht an und küsste es vollkommen ab, hielt ihn beruhigend im Arm, bis sich dieser wieder einiger Maßen beruhigt hatte.

„Harry, wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf"winselte Draco, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah Harry fragend und überglücklich an.

„Na weißt du, wir sind zwar verheiratet, aber noch nicht offiziell. Und ich habe dir nie einen Antrag gemacht. Und außerdem habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. Wir werden noch heute heiraten – hier und jetzt, wenn es dir Recht ist. Mit deiner Familie und allen zusammen"meinte Harry leise und sah Draco abwartend ins Gesicht. Dessen Augen strahlten glücklich, er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ehrlich" flüsterte er kaum hörbar, während Harry nur nickte. Nochmals schmiss er sich in Harrys Arme, drückte ihn an sich und wimmerte immer wieder „Womit habe ich dich verdient! Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du willst mich tatsächlich nochmals heiraten! Oh Merlin, ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf Erden!"

„Das bin ich doch auch mein Schatz, sonst hätte ich dich jetzt nicht gefragt. Baby, wir müssen uns beeilen, denn die Trauung findet in einer halben Stunde statt"grinste er seinen Liebling an, wobei dieser nun ganz hektisch wurde. Nun sprang er auf die Füße, griff sich an die Stirn und trabte im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Aber! Aber! Wir haben nichts zum Anziehen und ich muss noch duschen und mich für dich herrichten und schön machen und ich muss noch..."Draco lief noch immer aufgebracht im Zimmer herum, während Harry nun zu lachen anfing und ihn aufhielt.

„Alles schon organisiert mein Liebling. Die Anzüge hängen im Schrank und wir beide gehen jetzt duschen."Mit diesen Worten zog er einen verdatterten Draco in Richtung Dusche. 10 Minuten später huschte ein nasser Draco zum Schrank und riss diesen auf. Als er einen dunkelgrünen, seidenen Anzug und einen roten im gleichen Stoff sah, stand er mit offenem Mund da und staunte.

„Wahnsinn!" Ehrfürchtig strich er über unglaublichen teuren Stoff, als er Harrys Atem an seinem Hals spürte und gleich darauf weiche Lippen die sanft saugten und ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherten.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?"hauchte Harry nun und hielt Draco in einer Umarmung fest.

„WOW, Harry ich bin....sprachlos...und das alles nur für mich?" wimmerte Draco nun und spürte abermals Tränen aufsteigen.

„Nicht weinen, mein schöner Engel, für dich mache ich doch alles was du willst, mein Herz"murmelte Harry glücklich und wurde nun stürmisch geküsst.

„Du bist mein absolute Traummann Harry! Wieso habe ich das nicht schon viel früher erkannt! Oh Gott Harry, ich liebe dich so sehr und will es der ganzen Familie zeigen!"Doch Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass seine Mutter nicht dabei sein würde. Doch Harry lächelte.

„Sie kommt auch mein Schatz"wisperte er leise als könne er Gedanken lesen und Draco sah ihn aus großen Augen fassungslos an. Er war nicht fähig noch etwas zu sagen, zog Harry glücklich und dankbar in eine enge Umarmung die all seine Dankbarkeit und Liebe zugleich, ausdrückte. Harry verstand sofort. Sanft löste er sich von ihm und zog sich nun an. Auch frische Boxershorts waren dabei, wobei eine in rot und in grün gehalten war.

Als beide fertig waren, sahen sie sich stolz an. Beide sahen hervorragend aus, die Anzüge saßen wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körpern fest.

„WOW, Harry, du siehst rattenscharf darin aus. Und so einen schönen, sexy, erotischen Jungen, der auch noch ein Sexgott zugleich ist - bekomme ich als Mann, unglaublich"flüsterte er und ließ seinen Blick lasziv über Harry gleiten. Dieser lächelte und stylte sich gerade seine Haare mittels Gel, welches ihm Draco gegeben hatte. Draco verliebte sich zum zweiten Mal unsterblich in Harry und himmelte ihn regelrecht an. Auch Harry ging es nicht anders, er hatte seinen persönlichen Engel erobert und bekam ihn nun endlich offiziell als Ehemann.

Als beide glücklich und stolz aus der Türe schritten, wurden ihre Augen groß. In der Mitte des Dorfes stand statt des Pools ein riesiger Pavillon, der mit allen exotischen Blumen und Ranken, die es hier auf der Insel gab, festlich geschmückt war. Sessel standen links und rechts von einem ausgelegten roten Teppich, wobei die Schüler schon darauf Platz genommen hatten und angeregt miteinander tuschelten. Dumbledore und der Weise stand unter dem Pavillon und wartete bereits auf sie. Links, in schwarzer, eleganter Robe, stand nun auch Snape und lächelte, wobei rechts davon Lucius in grün schimmernder, seidener Robe stand und stolz zu seinem Sohn ansah. Als Narzissa dessen Blick sah, glitten ihre Augen in dessen Richtung, wobei sie vor lauter Stolz zu stahlen anfing. Schon eilte sie auf Draco zu, die Blicke der Anwesenden folgten ihr.

Sie umarmte Draco liebevoll und weinte leise.

„Mom, ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist"hauchte Draco leise.

„Du siehst einfach wunderschön aus, mein nun erwachsener Liebling. Und er neben dir ist sicherlich Harry, nicht wahr? Lucius hat mir von viel dir berichtet und man soll es nicht glauben, sogar in den höchsten Tönen. Ich bin begeistert über die Wahl meines Sohnes, du siehst ebenso unglaublich schick aus. Ich bin stolz auf euch beide. Meine Jungs! Kommt her!"sie hielt ihre Arme offen, wobei Draco sich sofort wieder an sie schmiegte und Harry noch zögerte. Doch als er ihr wundervolles, warmherziges Lächeln sah, welches ihn sofort an Draco erinnerte, schritt er auf sie zu und schmiegte sich sanft an sie ran.

Harry war etwas überrascht, als er einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn fühlte, doch war er unglaublich glücklich und fühlte sich geborgen zugleich.

Sie nahm beide an der Hand und schritt, wie eine stolze Mutter es nur konnte, mit ihnen Richtung Altar der vor dem Pavillon stand. Doch bevor der rote Teppich anfing, ließ sie dessen Hände los und schritt überglücklich hinüber zu ihrem Ex Mann.

„Das sind UNSERE Söhne, Lucius"meinte sie ganz stolz, wobei Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen und Lucius ergriffen nickte.

„Ja, Cizza, das sind sie"

„Ähm, Lucius, ich komme gleich wieder"raunte Snape seinem Freund zu und eilte zu den beiden Eheleuten, die nun auf das Zeichen warteten, damit die Show losgehen konnte.

„Ähm, Potter, ich wollte dich fragen. Also.."fing Snape an und Harry wunderte sich, dass Snape stotterte.

„Professor, wollen sie mein Treuzeuge sein"kam ihm Harry zuvor, wobei Snape nun über das gesamte Gesicht strahlte und nickte.

„Du kannst mich Sev nennen, immerhin bin ich der Pate von Draco und da du jetzt zur Familie dazugehörst, ist mir dies Recht. Ach und, Draco? Du hast eine ausgezeichnete Wahl getroffen. Ich bin stolz auf euch beide! Zweite Trauzeugen werden jeweils Zabini und Weasley sein, wenns Recht ist"meinte Snape nun und rauschte zufrieden davon, nickte Dumbledore und Lucius zu. Harry und Draco hielten sich nun an den Händen und schritten langsam über den roten Teppich, als Dumbledore ihnen das Zeichen gab.

Leises Schniefen der Schüler und Dorfbewohner war zu hören, genauso wie viele Seufzer, da beide so verdammt gut in ihren Anzügen aussahen. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, dass sah ein jeder. Der Weise stand noch immer neben Dumbledore und lächelte selig. Auch er hatte eine Art Zeremonie Umhang an, der sehr alt und dennoch mächtig wirkte. Die Drachen kamen nun auf ein Zeichen von Dumbledore näher, wobei Argos voran schritt und sich stolz und aufrecht vor dem roten Teppich hinsetzte. Sein Gefolge machte es ihm nach und schon begann die Zeremonie. Dumbledore und der Weise murmelten einige Worte vor sich hin, worauf eine sanfte Melodie mehrere Flöten erklangen.

„Wir haben uns hier zusammengetroffen, um diese beiden Jugendlichen in den Stand der Ehe zu führen. Da ihr von meinem alten Freund schon einmal getraut worden seid, wollen wir keine schnöden Worte vergeuden. Seht euch bitte an und sprecht nun euer Gelöbnis. Harry und Draco drehten sich zueinander, wobei Blaise Harry nun zulächelte und über das gesamte Gesicht strahlte. Auch Lucius und Narzissa strahlten wie nie zuvor.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen. Hiermit verspreche ich dir, immer treu zu sein, immer zu dir zu stehen, in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten. Du bist mein Seelenpartner, mein ein und alles und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Hiermit gehört meine Seele dir und ich nehme deinen Namen als Zeichen unserer Liebe an. Ab jetzt heiße ich Harry James Potter-Malfoy.

„Harry James Potter, ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen. Hiermit verspreche ich dir, immer treu zu sein, immer zu dir zu stehen, in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten. Du bist mein Seelenpartner, mein ein und alles und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Hiermit gehört meine Seele dir und ich bitte dich, meinen Namen als Zeichen unserer Liebe anzunehmen. Ab nun heißt Du Harry James Potter-Malfoy.

Als sie beide ihr Gelöbnis abgelegt hatten, verlangte Dumbledore ihre Hände, an denen die Ringe sich befanden, ineinander zu verschränken. Schon sprach er einen Zauber und die beiden merkten, wie ihre Körper golden zu leuchten anfingen. Dieses Licht hüllte sie vollkommen ein, spendete Liebe und Zuversicht. Als das Glühen wieder verging, spürten beide noch einen Rest der Hitze an der Stelle, wo ihr Ring aufsaß.

„Nun seht euch bitte die Ringe an"hauchte Dumbledore, wobei sie dies machten. Und darauf stand nun geschrieben: IN EWIGER LIEBE MITEINANDER VERBUNDEN – Harry und Draco.

„Ihr seid nun verheiratet, ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen"meinte er schmunzelnd, wobei Draco nur darauf gewartet hatte. Schon berührten sich ihre Lippen, Sturm kam auf, trieb sie aufeinander zu. Sie klammerten sich aneinander fest, küssten sich tief und innig und hörten nur im Hintergrund das Brüllen der Drachen, das Klatschen der Anwesenden und das Weinen von Narzissa und Hermine. Snape blinzelte gerührt seine aufsteigenden Tränen weg, während Lucius um Beherrschung rang und fürsorglich einen Arm um Narzissa legte.

„UND JETZT GEFEIERT WIRD!!!"brüllte der Weise, wobei alle Schüler in die Höhe schossen, pfiffen, klatschten und johlten. Harry und Draco wurden von allen Seiten umarmt, beglückwünscht und abgeküsst. Sogar die Drachen brüllten weiterhin ihren Siegesruf vor sich hin, drehten sich um ihre eigene Achse.

Harry und Draco entzogen sich der Menge, sahen sich noch lange stumm und glücklich an – küssten sich, während die anderen noch feierten. Ab morgen ging es wieder zur Schule und für einige Schüler und Schülerinnen würde dies Entsetzen bedeuten, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Harry und Draco verheiratet waren. Doch das störte sie nicht. Sie liebten sich und würden immer zusammen halten. Harry hatte endlich die große Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und auch eine neue Familie, die die beiden liebevoll von weitem beobachteten.

Harrys hatte vor, die Schule mit Bravur zu bestehen, Auror oder Lehrer zu werden – genauso wie Draco. Und Draco und Sev würden ihm schon helfen, seine Ziele zu erreichen. Da war er sich sicher.

Und somit fing Harry und Dracos Leben jetzt erst so richtig an......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fünf Jahre später:

„Oh....." wimmerte Draco im Schlaf. Harry und sein Ehemann hatten gemeinsam ein Haus bezogen, wobei dieses nicht weit weg von Malfoy Manor stand. Somit waren die Eltern immer in Reichweite gewesen. Sogar Snape hatte sich nach einigen hin und her bei Lucius einquartiert. Besonders in dieser Zeit war dies notwendig.

„Harry...es tut weh..."wimmerte Draco weiter, wobei Harry schnell wach wurde.

„Schatz! Was ist denn? Geht's schon los?"fragte er sanft, wobei Draco Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, mühevoll seine Augen öffnete und nickte.

„Ich glaube schon"wimmerte dieser wieder, wobei Harrys Augen ängstlich und sorgenvoll leuchteten.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr! Halte durch! Ich hole schnell Hilfe!"rief Harry aus und stolperte aus dem Bett. Schon lief er zum Kamin.

„Malfoy Manor"Das Feuer schoss kraftvoll empor und schon sah Harry ein verschlafenes Gesicht, welches gerade ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Harry? Bist du es?"fragte Lucius und war sofort hellwach.

„Harry, was ist los! Ist es schon so weit?"

„Ja Luc, ihr müsst schnell kommen! Wir müssen ihn nach St. Mungos bringen! Schnell!"rief Harry nun aufgeregt, wobei Malfoy nickte und verschwand. Keine zwei Minuten später apperierten Luc, Sev und Narzissa in Harrys Wohnzimmer, wobei Dracos Vater und dessen Verlobter (!) in Harrys Schlafzimmer rauschten und Narzissa den nervösen Harry in die Arme schloss.

„Du wirst sehen, Liebling, es geht alles gut! Ihnen wird nichts passieren"flüsterte sie leise. Harry nickte und schon apperierten sie nach St. Mungos. Draco bekam er nicht mehr zu Gesicht, er schritt die ganze Zeit im Gang auf und ab, wischte sich müde über die Augen, wobei Lucius grinste. Genauso hatte er sich bei Narzissa gefühlt als es soweit war.

„Harry, komm her"meinte er leise, wobei Sev Platz machte und Harry sich nervös setzte, mit seinen Füßen auf und ab wippte.

„Es wird alles gut gehen. Draco geht es gut, glaube mir. Bald hat er es überstanden"Lucius lächelte ihn warm an und nahm ihn in die Arme. Auch Severus streichelte über den schwarzen Schopf seines zweiten Patenkindes und lächelte sanft. Von Mal zu Mal merkte er mehr, wie sehr sich Harry und Draco liebten.

Als die Türe aufschwang und einer der Ärzte heraus schritt, sprang Harry auf und lief aufgeregt zu ihm hin.

„UND? REDEN SIE SCHON!"rief er aus und schnappte sich dessen Kragen, wobei Lucius ihn sanft wegzog.

„Ähm? Mister Malfoy?"Luc und Harry antworteten gleichzeitig.

„Also, ich schätze SIE sind der Ehemann und dass daneben der Vater des jungen Mannes der eingeliefert wurde? Nun gut, ich kann sie beruhigen, es ist alles gut verlaufen. Ihrem Ehemann, Mister Malfoy, geht es gut und ihren beiden Töchtern auch"meinte er mit einem Lächeln und bemerkte, wie Harrys Knie weich wurden. Tränen unglaublicher Erleichterung und des Glücks liefen ihm über die Wangen, er sank auf die Knie und schluchzte auf. Viele Arme schlossen sich um ihn, zogen ihn hoch, umarmten ihn liebevoll und beglückwünschten ihn.

„Harry! Harry!"rief auf einmal eine weibliche Stimme, wobei Harry sich löste und tränenverschleiert feststellte, dass Hermine, Ron, Blaise und Brian auf ihn zugelaufen kamen – wobei alle recht müde und abgehetzt wirkten. In den Händen hielten sie Ballons und viele Stofftiere.

„Ich habe zwei Töchter! WIR HABEN ZWEI TÖCHTER!"schrie Harry auf einmal, weinte weiter und stürzte sich in die Arme seiner Freunde. Hermine weinte gleich mal mit ihm, hielt ihn fest, während Rons Kinn zitterte und Blaise sich verstohlen eine Träne wegwischte. Auch Brian lächelte glücklich.

Gemeinsam schritten sie nun in das Zimmer, wo Draco lag. Er wirkte sehr erschöpft, aber dennoch glücklich. Als er Harry sah, bemerkte er, wie dieser sich um ihn gesorgt haben musste. Tiefe, schwarze Augenringe zierten Harrys Gesicht, seine Haare standen noch mehr in alle Richtungen ab.

„Liebling, es ist alles ok"flüsterte Draco liebevoll und leise, wobei Harry auf ihm zukam und ihn zärtlich in die Arme schloss.

„Ich bin so glücklich mein Engel, so glücklich! Und jetzt habe ich noch zwei weitere Engel die ich über alles Liebe, die du mir geschenkt hast – uns geschenkt hast. Ich danke dir vom Herzen! Oh Merlin, es gibt keinen Mann, der glücklicher ist als ich in diesem Moment"schluchzte Harry nun, wobei Draco sanft lächelte, die Liebe spürte, die Harry ihm gab und einfach nur glücklich war.

Die Türe ging abermals auf, als eine Schwester mit zwei wunderschönen Mädchen im Arm hereinkam sie nun und Harry übergab. Lucius lächelte und Narzissa und Hermine weinten. Seit dem Harry mit Draco verheiratet war, strahlte er immerzu, war nur noch glücklich. Doch dieses Strahlen, als er seine Mädchen im Arm hielt, übertraf alles! Das eine Mädchen hatte schwarze Haare und dunkelblaue Augen, während das andere blonde Haare hatte und dunkelgrüne Augen. Für Harry waren sie die schönsten Geschöpfte, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Dray-Liebling, sie sind wunderschön! Sieh sie dir an, so wunderschön" lächelte Harry stolz.

Draco betrachtete Harry gespannt und wollte sich nicht von dessen Anblick losreißen. Harry stand der Stolz eines Vaters ins Gesicht geschrieben, Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter als er zu Draco blickte und sagte:

„Ich habe endlich eine Familie. Ich liebe euch so sehr, dass es schon weh tut. Dass nenne ich Leben!"

„Und wie wollen wir sie nennen, mein süßer Tiger?"Fragte Draco nun glücklich, wobei Harry sich neben ihn setzte und Draco eines ihrer Kinder in den Arm legte.

„Wie wäre es mit Lily und Narzissa?"fragte Harry nun, wobei Dracos Augen strahlten, Hermine noch mehr weinte und Narzissa und Lucius glücklich seufzten. Blaise und Ron klammerte sich aneinander, betrachteten das wundervolle, idyllische Bild, das sich ihnen bot, wobei Snape seinen Lucius an sich zog und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste. Brian zog Hermine an sich und strich ihr sanft über ihren Bauch. Auch sie würden bald ein Kind erwarten, doch dass würden sie den anderen erst später sagen...

ENDE


	17. An die Reviewer

**An die Reviewer!**

**Hallo ihr Süßen!**

Ich habe euch versprochen, euch zu antworten und das mache ich somit! Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr mir so brav treu geblieben seid, bei dieser Geschichte und dass euch das schnulzige Ende auch gefallen hat! Hehe. Jedenfalls habe ich euch versprochen, dass ich allen antworte und das mache ich auch.

Für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen: meine neue Geschichte ist schon gestartet und wie ich sehe, habe ich da auch schon fleißig Reviews bekommen! Ich bin schon dabei das nächste Chap zu schreiben und antworte auch gleich dann auf die Reviews! Aber jetzt geht's mal hier los!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amruniel:** Ich danke dir! Schön dass es dir so gefallen hat! Hoffe, du bist bei meiner nächsten dabei, die schon im Netz steht! Wieder mal Schnulz, Humor, Liebe und Romantik. Danke, dass du dich dafür bedankst, dass ich sie geschrieben habe! Sehr süß von dir!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Moi, armes Herzi! Nicht weinen. Ist ja halb so schlimm. Weiß nicht, bin romantisch veranlagt und liebe Happy Ends. Gibt eh viele geniale Geschichten, die trotzdem sehr dark sind. WOW, weißt du, ich bin voll gerührt, dass du diese Geschichte nicht nur einmal lesen willst, sondern öfters! Voll genial von dir und ich danke dir vielmals! Das beweist mir, dass es dir echt sehr gut gefallen hat! Danke!!! KNUTSCHIS !!!! Du bist echt so was von süß...seufz! Danke! Wir lesen uns wieder, ja? Ich würde mich voll freuen!!!

**Silver Snake:** Danke sehr! Wusste doch, dass dir Lemon gefällt! Hehe. Gelle? Bin erst zum Schluss drauf gekommen, dass es genial wäre, wenn Draco schwanger wäre! Hehe. Stimmt, finde, es gehört dazu, wenn man ein Ende schreibt, dass es sehr rührend sein sollte und mir hat einfach die Vorstellung gefallen, dass ich die Namen beider Mütter nehme! Nein, also über den Geburtsvorgang werde ich auch nicht nachdenken uah! Geht's dir wieder besser? Bist du wieder gesund? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Aha! Deshalb habe ich nicht zugenommen! Schlau bist du! Brav! Der Weise würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit daran herumknatschen mit seinen drei Zähnen..uah! Meine nächste Geschichte steht schon online und ich hoffe, du bist live dabei!!! Danke, mein gott, bist du herzig! Würde dich am liebsten ganz viel knuddeln. Bitte versprich mir, dass ich wieder von dir lesen werde! Du schreibst mir nämlich immer so aufbauende kommis, die ich unbedingt brauche..seufz! Danke Dickes Knutsch an dich!!!! Bist ein echter Schatz!!!! WOW!

**Arwen:** WOW, was für ein langes Kommi! –Begeistertbin- Ja leider, ist schon das Ende, aber ich bin so was von erleichtert, dass es dir trotzdem so gut gefallen hat! Schön, ich wollte sehr gerne, dass meine Leser Tränen in den Augen haben, aber vor Rührung und nicht, weil es so kitschig ist –grins- Hehe, sehr gut aufgepasst! Na schau, Draco hat zwar Harrys Hose hinten hinuntergezogen, aber vorne nicht. Somit klebt der gesamte Sperma eigentlich in Harrys hosen..ähm...sehr geschmackvoll..uah. Tja, ich wurde schon mal „so"aufgeweckt. Grins. Deshalb kann ich so was gut schreiben, besonders, wenn ich mir vorstellle, wie ich meinen Partner so wecken kann –pfeif- nein, ich kenne die Sims nur aus der Werbung, aber nicht so. Deshalb kann ich diese Idee nur da zurückführen, dass ich es einfacher fand, wenn sie sich im Kreis drehen und umgezogen sind. Ich will das aber auch können! Mist, jeden Tag selber anziehen! Schmarn! Ich liebe Hochzeiten, aber alles mit Maß und Ziel. So lange will ich es nicht halten um ehrlich zu sein. Da sind wir auf der selben Längenwelle schätze ich! Tja, ohne zehn Finger System wäre ich aufgeschmissen! Weißt du, wie viel ich schon geschrieben habe? Bei meiner allerersten FF in meinem Leben vor knapp einem Jahr, habe ich an die 500.000 Wörter geschrieben. Und meine Finger sind noch dran. Ja, musste irgendwo aufhören zu schreiben, konnte einfach nicht mehr. Weißt du? Weißt du, ein kleiner Tipp: auch wenn du erst 16 Jahre alt bist, nimm einfach deine Fantasie her! Denk dir aus, was dir gefallen könnte und dann lass es in die Personen einfließen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie rot ich war, als ich meine erste Lemon Szene geschrieben habe. Dachte, mich starren alle an, wobei es blödsinn war, weil mich ja keiner direkt kennt. Aber trotzdem! Dachte, alle hauen mich gleich. Doch ich war neugierig, wollte wissen, wie es ankommt. Und sieh her, jetzt habe ich es geschafft! Und sie werden immer besser, weil ich mich einfach nur traue. Tu das auch und denk dir was aus. Nimm, wenn du willst, meine FF zur Hilfe. Oder auch andere. Lass dass einfließen, wo du glaubst, dass es dir gefallen könnte. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst hervorragende Lemons schreiben! Ja, wegen Luthien bin ich dir sehr dankbar! Habe das neue chap schon gelesen! Genial, muss ich sagen! Danke nochmals! Wenn du eventuell noch solche Autoren weißt, bitte sag mir Bescheid und schreib mir, ja?? Danke! Tja, was meine neue Geschichte angeht – habe ich in einem meiner letzten Chaps, wenn du genau schaust, schon angedeutet, was das neue sein wird. Steht schon online und ich hoffe, ich lese dich bald!!!! Dickes Knutsch, danke für alles!

**Tinkita:** ich danke dir! Hoffentlich liest man sich schnell wieder! Ich würde mich freuen!

**GefallenerEngel:** WOW, für deine Verhältnisse, ein sehr langes Kommi, danke vorab! Ja, einige finden es sehr kitschig, andere nicht. Und ich dachte, zwei Mädchen wären deshalb genial, weil man dann die Namen der Mütter nehmen kann! Ja, habe den Fehler bemerkt, aber was solls. Bin auch nur ein Mensch –pfeif- Hoffentlich lesen wir uns bald wieder, hoffe, meine Geschichte gefällt dir dann! –schlotter- Ach ja, denke, ich habe eh schon was von dir gelesen! Wegen dem Weisen, gelle? Na warte, der kommt noch genug oft vor! Aber das mache ich nur wegen dir, weil du so einen Narren an ihm gefressen hast. Deshalb. Denn du weißt gar nicht, wie mich das glücklich macht. Damit hast du bei mir einen Treffer gelandet!

**t-m-r:** juhu! Du wieder! Genial! Finde ich klasse, dass wir gegenseitig die Geschichten lesen. Ich liebe deine Geschichten! Egal ob lange oder onshots! Habe dir bisher immer geschrieben und ich finde es super, dass dir Kitsch gefällt. Hehe. Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns weiterhin!

**Angelfall:** Hallo mein süßer Engel!!! Danke für das lange Kommi! Danke fürs Knuddeln, hast mir sehr gefehlt! Ich häng ja so an dir und deiner Story. Ach ja, was ist denn damit? Schreibst bald weiter? Wie gerne hätte ich deine Ideen, die sind einfach nur traumhaft. Na bitte, wäre das auch geklärt, wieso sie immer solche Roben anziehen. Mann, wie gerne hätte ich Dumbi in seiner Badehose gesehen! Und den Weisen erst! –wegrenn- hehe. Tja, Severus und Lucius schlagen alles, voll nicht die Personen, wie wir sie kennen. –räusper-. Ich bin immer anders...-pfeif- Tja, ja, Draco war schwanger und das war mal ne Abwechslung, weil es sonst ja immer nur Frauen sind. Aber das war ja mal was komplett anderes, finde ich. Hehe. Klar! Der Weise ist wieder angezogen, aber für ein Schmunzeln reicht er allemal. Keine Bange, der taucht wieder auf – auf vielfachen Wunsch. Hehe. Hilft dann Severus beim Tränkemixen oder Hagrid bei seinen lieben Tieren. Hehe. Da kannst dich auf was gefasst machen! Aber mehr verrate ich nicht. Musst sie lesen – die andere Story! Hehe. Bis dann mein Engel, hab dich sehr lieb!

**TiaAgano:** klar lese ich totale Finsternis und hoffe, du ladest bald wieder ein Chap hoch! Muss ich unbedingt lesen!! Uah! Schnell! Jab, der Fehlerteufel hat zugeschlagen, aber mit viel Fantasie kann man sich denken, dass Ron derjenige, gemeinte ist –pfeif- lallalalalala! Hehe. Oops. Ja, der Alte im String! Uah! Aber ich dachte, das ist typisch er! Aber du wirst mehr von ihm lesen! Hehe. Zwar nicht viel, aber doch. Tja, leider, die Kamera wurde nass und war somit kaputt. Frechheit. Die hätte ich gerne im Wasser gesehen. Geile Männer im Wasser, lechz! Außer Dumbi, den finde ich eher wie ein Uropa...uah! Na klar Tia! Wir lesen uns wieder! Da kannst du dir sicher sein! Glaubst, ich werde es lassen? Nein, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los! –lach- Bussis, bis dann, hoffe ich!

**WhiteRoseOfDurkness:** Siehst, ein jeder hat einen anderen Geschmack, sagte ja, dass ich Romantikerin bin. Denn in meinem Leben gibt es genügend Dramen, da brauche ich sie nicht noch auch in meinen Geschichten. Deshalb. Aber keine Bange, denke, es gibt viele Geschichten, die eher das sind was du suchst. Trotzdem fand ich es genial, dass du sie dir durchgelesen hast! Sehr lieb von dir! Danke! –grins-

**Severina35:** Ja, leider. Aber du hast Recht! Mann soll immer dann aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist! Jedenfalls hoffe ich stark, dass ich dich dann bald wieder lesen werde, in der Hoffnung, dass die nächste Geschichte deinen Geschmack trifft! Bussis, hoffentlich bis bald! Würdest mir fehlen... Ach ja, zu deinem zweiten Eintrag: Mal sehen, ob ich mal da weiter schreibe, wie das Familienleben ist! Aber jetzt schreibe ich mal an der neuen Story weiter. Ehrlich? Na bitte, welch ein Zufall! Vielleicht sind dass ja die zukünftigen Töchter, die mal in die Muggelwelt schauen wollten, wie es so ist? –grins- Danke mein Schatz!

**Phoenixfeder:** Tja, wie schon oben erwähnt, einige finden es kitschig, andere widerum nicht. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du es anders siehst! Tja, die drei Herren im Pool? Wer hätte das gedacht! Und dann noch Draco, der keinen Genierer hat den armen Harry zu verführen! Aber bitte, alles was Aufsehen erregen kann, ist doch sehr erotisch. Grins. Ja, Grün und rot war auch so mit Absicht gemacht. Schade, dass dir das nicht so gefallen hat. Aber das ist halt Geschmacksache! Schön! Genau der Epilog war das, wo ich hoffte, dass dies ankommt. Leider ist sie schon zu Ende und es ist auch gut so, damit ich das neue Projekt starten kann! Klar lesen wir uns wieder und ich hoffe, es ist nach deinem Geschmack. Ist halt eine etwas andere Story, aber Diana wird Draco bleiben. Und so habe ich es vor. Jedenfalls wird sie nicht so werden, wie die anderen – die sich in Mädchen verwandeln und dann direkt wie Mädchen handeln. Nicht unser Draco – nein, nein...hehe!

**Jeanca:** Ja, ich vermisse sie auch schon, aber irgendwann ist mal leider ein Ende da. Snief! Danke, dass du geschrieben hast und dass sie dir gefallen hat! Bin gespannt, wann du meine andere Story entdeckst und was du dazu sagst! Bussis

**Babsel:** Hallo Mausi! Ja, freut mich voll, dass du es bis zum Schluss gelesen hast! Die neue kannst schon nachlesen, bin ja gespannt, was du dazu sagst! Bis dann! Bussis

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo meine süße Freundin! Bin ich froh, dich wieder zu lesen! Kann von dir nicht genug bekommen! Ja, dachte ich mir schon, dass dir die Pärchen so gut gefallen! Hehe. Habe auch eher an dich gedacht, weil wir uns ja immer per Mail darüber unterhalten –zwinker-. Schön, dass dir der Inhalt so gut gefällt, wegen dem Zauber, dass Sev mit Luc zusammen ist, dass Harry und Draco geheiratet haben und nun auch Kinder da sind! Bonga Bonga Mama, die alte kanns, was? Die musste ja auch wieder mal her. Musste einfach so sein! Hihi. Tja, ich denke mir immer, es wäre witzig zu wissen, was die darunter alle anhaben und dass dann Dumbi O-Beine hat – tja, wer hätte damit gerechnet? Niemand. Grins. Tja, Snape sieht nicht alle Tage, dass dumbi im Wasser ist! Das Gesicht von Snape hätte ich gerne gelesen, muss ich zugeben! Ja, die Lemons sind nicht übel, wobei ich meine selber nicht so toll finde, wie die der anderen. Der Antrag, da hätte ich selber beinahe mitgeheult, weil ich es so romantisch fand. Tja, das ende war nicht geplant, aber dann haben meine Finger einfach weiter geschrieben und schon war es da! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat mit den Kindern und den Namen. Ja, mein Mausi, ich knutsch dich auch und ich hab dich ganz viel lieb mein Herzi! Freu mich schon sehr auf dich!!! Bis zur nächsten Geschichte meine Süße!!!

**Alagar-Loth:** Aber geh! Jetzt hast du mir geschrieben und ich bin froh darüber. Sonst hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es noch andere gibt, die meine FF genial finden aber mir nicht schreiben! Deshalb fand ich es sehr lieb von dir, dass du mir jetzt schreibst!!! WOW, du bist aus Wien? Welcher Bezirk? Geil! Deedochan ist auch aus Wien! Ich kann dir zuwinken, denn ich bin aus Baden, eine halbe Stunde von Wien entfernt, wobei ich im 23. Bezirk arbeite –breitgrins!- Hätte mir nie gedacht, dass sich jemand meine Bio ansieht –pfeif-. Nein, all meine anderen Geschichten sind bereits abgeschlossen, sorry. Ob ich da noch irgendwo weiter schreibe, glaube ich eher nicht. Ich widme mich lieber anderen Storys, die neu sind. –rotwerd- Böse? Hoffentlich nicht. Ehrlich? Hast alles von mir gelesen? Genial!!! Danke dir! Hoffe, du liest die nächste dann auch wieder! Würde mich freuen, wieder was von dir zu lesen! Bussis an dich!

**Me:** Nein, keinen Schreikrampf bekommen, bitte! –ohrenzuhalt-. Schön, dass sie dir so gut gefallen hat und dass ich dich damit zum weinen gebracht habe. Aber hoffentlich nicht, weil du endlich wolltest dass sie aus ist, sondern, weil du sie so gut fandest –zwinker-. Meine neue Geschichte steht schon im Netz. Guck doch mal rein, wenn du kannst! Heißt: im Eifer des Gefechts! Viel Spaß! Hoffe, ich lese wieder was von dir!

**Leseteufel:** Jab, ist schon vorbei! Auch wenn dir einige Pärchen nicht gefallen haben, aber wie ich schon erwähnt habe, ist halt Geschmacksache! WOW, ehrlich? Du, das freut mich voll, wenn du sie mehr als nur einmal lesen willst! Das beweist mir, dass meine Mühen nicht umsonst waren. Ich danke dir vielmals dafür! Romantische Geschichte kommt sofort, aber ich denke, auch da wird es was geben, was dir nicht so gut gefallen könnte. Doch hoffe ich, du liest sie trotzdem! Danke dir! Knuddels. Ach ja, danke für die Glückwünsche! Sehr lieb von dir! Ich feiere eh heute brav! Habe viel Geld bekommen und bin wieder ein Jahr älter! Uah! Mal sehen, ob ich so was schreibe, aber derweil widme ich mich meiner jetzigen Story.-zwinker-.

**Glaniel:** hehe. Du arme Maus! Habs schon gehört von deiner süßen Schwester! Und du hast sogar schneller geschrieben als sie! Aber lass dich deshalb bitte nicht zwingen, ja? Schön, dass sie dir so gut gefallen hat und eventuell bist du ja wieder bei meiner neuen Story dabei? Ich würde mich freuen!!!!!

**Deedochan:** Hey meine Süße! Deine Schwester war sogar schneller als du...pfeif...grins...weglauf...hehe. Ja, Harry wurde Auror und Draco auch, nur ist der nun in ähm...Mutterschutz?? Hä? Weiß nicht, wie ich das dann so betiteln soll. Darfst dir was aussuchen! Klar! Krank und Schule, gemein. Armes Maus, hoffe, es geht dir bald wieder besser! Ja, die neue Story ist schon da, brauchst sie nur lesen! Im Eifer des Gefechts, heißt sie..hihi. Und ich schreibe gerade am zweiten Chap! Gut mein Herzi! Wir lesen uns dann wieder! Bussis, hab dich lieb!

_So meine Süßen! Ich danke euch vielmals für eure Treue! Ich bin voll begeistert! Vielen dank für die Tipps und die Kritik. Hat mir beides sehr geholfen! Ich hoffe, ich lese euch wieder bei meinem nächsten Versuch! Einige habe ich ja schon wieder erkannt...grins...schreibe gerade an meinem zweiten Chap und stelle es bald online!!!_

Danke nochmals, ihr seid einfach klasse!

**Neue Geschichte:** _Im Eifer des Gefechts!_

Viel Spaß damit und ich wünsche euch alles gute, vielleicht liest man sich wieder!

Auf immer!

Eure Gugi!!!


End file.
